Wie Feuer und Eis
by AnSoRa
Summary: Bella ist entsetzt. Renee hat sich in einen neuen Mann verliebt und will zu ihm nach Forks ziehen. Mit Carlisles Söhnen, Jasper und Emmett kommt sie auf Anhieb klar, doch der arrogante Edward, bringt sie regelmäßig auf die Palme. Trotzdem kann Bella nicht bestreiten, dass sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlt. Als die Dinge sich zu ändern beginnen, wird Bellas Vergangnheit zur Gegenwart
1. Chapter 1 Vorwort

Damit sich niemand wundert: Das ist das Vorwort der überarbeiteten Chapis. Ich habe manches umgeschrieben, weil ich unbedingt noch ein paar Sachen einbauen wollte.

Wichtig: Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story! Alle Personen usw. usw. gehören Stephenie Meyer.

„_Hey, Süße, Bleib stehen!" Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass die Stimme dem Mann von vorher gehörte. Nervös beschleunigte ich meine Schritte. Die Seitenstraße war menschleer und nur schwach beleuchtet. Warum hatte ich nur Jakes und Angelas Vorschlag zugestimmt, sie in die Disco zu begleiten? Ich hätte auf mein Bauchgefühl hören sollen, dann wäre ich jetzt sicher zuhause mit einem Buch in der Hand auf dem Sofa gesessen und hätte auf Renee gewartet, die heute Abend von einer Geschäftsreise zurückkommen würde. Stattdessen hetzte ich die dunkle Straße entlang und versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen mich und meinen Verfolger zu bringen. „Warum hast du es denn so eilig?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Bitte, lass das nur ein schlechter Traum sein… _

_Immer wieder blickte ich über die Schulter zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich der Abstand zwischen uns nicht verringerte. Ich stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als er plötzlich direkt hinter mir auftauchte und mich packte. Ich trat und schlug um mich, doch seine Hände packten meine Handgelenke und versagten mir jede Bewegung. _

_Panisch schrei ich um Hilfe… War denn hier Niemand, der mir helfen konnte? _

Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, als ich auf schreckte und die vertrauten Umrisse meines winzigen Zimmers bei Nach in mir aufsog. Würden die Albträume denn nie aufhören? Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, erfüllt von tiefster Verzweiflung. Durch den Spalt am Vorhang fiel ein schmaler Streifen Licht ins Zimmer und beleuchtete mein penibel aufgeräumtes Zimmer.

Durcheinander tappte ich durch den Raum und schaltete das Licht an. Nach einem meiner Albträume konnte ich die Dunkelheit nicht ertragen.

Geblendet kniff ich die Augen zusammen und setzte mich auf das schmale Einzelbett.

Mein ganzes Leben beruhte auf einer einzigen großen Lüge.

Ich hatte die Nase voll davon, doch ich konnte mit niemanden darüber sprechen. Selbst meinem besten Freund Jake konnte ich nichts davon erzählen, obwohl ich mich im näher fühlte, als jedem anderen.. Ich war ein emotionales Frack.

Erschöpft vergrub ich das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich war geradezu krankhaft schüchtern und unsicher, manchmal dachte ich, die Last auf meinen Schultern würde mich gleich unter sich begraben, doch ich musste weiter machen, musste die Rolle der perfekten Tochter spielen,

Renee zuliebe.


	2. Chapter 2 Renees Geheimnis

_In diesem Chapi hat sich kaum etwas geändert ... _

_Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten sind neu.. zum Besipiel wird Bella erst ihr zweitletzes Jahr auf der Highschool beginnen und solche Kleinigkeiten eben  
_

* * *

„Bella, können wir reden?" Ich kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, Renees Stimme klang, als würde sie etwas bedrücken. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich wieder eine meiner Zimmerpflanzen ruiniert oder beim Staubwischen herunter geworfen. Hoffentlich war es nicht meine blaue Orchidee... Seufzend ließ ich meine Tasche im Flur stehen und folgte Renee in die winzige Küche. Sie setzte sich auf die äußerste Kante eines Stuhles und sah mich besorgt an. „Schon gut, Mom. Welche Pflanze ist es diesmal?", fragte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann erschien ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Keine Angst, deine Pflanzen leben alle noch. Es gibt da etwas anderes, dass ich mit dir besprechen muss." Jetzt wurde ich langsam unsicher. Ich lehnte mich an den Esstisch und bedeutete ihr mit der Hand, fortzufahren. „Also... es ist so...", stotterte Renee und starrte dabei auf ihre Hände, die gerade irgendein formell aussehendes Schreiben verknitterten.

Abwartend sah ich sie an. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, wusste ich, was sie mir sagen wollte. Ich konnte es ihr ansehen. Ihre strahlenden Augen, ihre blendende Laune, die neuen Kleider... Das alles konnte nur eines bedeuten: Es gab einen neuen Mann in ihrem Leben.

„Du bist verliebt, hmm?" Ich zwinkerte ihr zu. Renees Mund klappte auf und ich konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du hättest mich ruhig früher einweihen können!", bemerkte ich nebenbei. Renee lächelte vorsichtig und trat auf mich zu. Sie legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm. „Es gibt da so einen netten Chirurgen... Du wirst ihn bald kennen lernen", sagte sie, doch etwas an ihrem Gesicht, brachte mich auf den Gedanken, dass da noch etwas war, dass sie mir sagen wollte. „Ich freue mich für dich. Du warst viel zu lang alleine, nach der Trennung von Charlie." Die Scheidung war jetzt ein Jahr her, eigentlich keine lange Zeit, doch für meine Mutter schon. Sie war niemand, der gerne alleine blieb. Sie brauchte Menschen in ihrer Umgebung. „Nun... Carlisle und ich treffen und schon seit geraumer Zeit", sagte sie und kaute auf ihren Lippen herum. Beim Sprechen starrte sie auf das Fliesenmuster des Küchenfußbodens und betrachtete eingehend die roten Wände, bloß in meine Richtung sah sie nicht. „So lange kann das ja nicht sein", bemerkte ich. „Schließlich hätte ich das ja sonst mitbekommen, oder?" Renee sah mich an, als hätte ich etwas Offensichtliches nicht mitbekommen. Ich schnappte nach Luft. „Die_ Geschäftsreisen_?!"

Schon einen Monat, nach der Trennung von Charlie war Renee regelmäßig auf kleineren Geschäftsreisen gewesen. Sie war von Beruf Künstlerin und es hatte mich nicht weiter gewundert, dass sie ihre Bilder auch in anderen Städten ausstellen ließ.

Auch als Charlie noch der Mann in ihrem Leben gewesen war, hatte Renee von Zeit zu Zeit kleinere Galerien mit ihren Bildern gefüllt und für sich Werbung gemacht, doch das war nur selten vorgekommen. Renee war keine gefragte Künstlerin, doch seit einem knappen Jahr, hatten sich die Anfragen für Ausstellungen verzehnfacht, während ihr Einkommen nach wie vor bescheiden geblieben war... So bescheiden, dass ich neben der Schule noch einen Job in einem Striplokal annehmen musste (Nur als Kellnerin!), damit wir Das Geld für die Monatsmiete aufbringen konnten.

Renee sah mich aus flehenden Augen an. „Es tut mir so Leid... Ich hätte es dir viel früher sagen sollen." Ich fuhr mir mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare, sah überall hin nur nicht ihr ins Gesicht. „Das heißt, du hast einen Chirurgen in irgendeinem Hotel gevögelt, während ich das Geld verdient habe, versteh ich das richtig?" Ich war nicht wütend, sondern enttäuscht. Warum hatte sie mir nicht einfach die Wahrheit gesagt? Ich hätte sie doch verstanden. Renee sah betreten zu Boden. „Du musst jetzt nicht mehr arbeiten", sagte Renee in der Hoffnung, meine Enttäuschung dadurch zu lindern. „Wie bitte? Ich werde ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass dein Chirurg für unseren Lebensunterhalt aufkommt", sagte ich entsetzt.

„Was kommt jetzt noch? Bist du schwanger oder schon verheiratet? Habe ich Brüder und Schwestern, von denen ich wissen sollte?" Meine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Ich ließ mich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und verbarg meinen Kopf in den Händen. Das Schreiben, dass Renee vorher in der Hand gehabt hatte, fiel mir ins Auge. Ich strich das zerknitterte Papier glatt und überfolg das Schreiben kurz. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor meinen Augen. „Du hast die Wohnung zum _Monatsende _gekündigt?", fragte ich leise.

„Wir ziehen zu Carlisle und seinen Kindern", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Entsetzt las ich immer wieder den Brief unseres Vermieters. Meine Augen verharrten auf dem Satz: Ihre Kündigung tritt am Ende des Monats in Kraft, daher bitten wir Sie, bereits im Vorhinein mögliche Mängel zu beseitigen und das Apartment wieder so zu hinterlassen, wie sie es vorgefunden haben.

Ich war so geschockt, dass erst mit einiger Verspätung in meinem Gehirn ankam, dass Renee so eben eine weitere Bombe hatte hochgehen lassen.

„Seine _Kinder_?" Ich hob den Kopf und sah Renee an. _Wie konntest du es bloß so weit kommen lassen, Mom? _

Ihr Gesicht war von Sorge geprägt, in ihren Augenwinkeln glitzerten Tränen und ihre Lippen bebten. Das Dauergrinsen war von ihrem Gesicht gewischt und sie wirkte plötzlich alt und zerbrechlich. Das schlechte Gewissen meldete sich ganz leise in meinem Kopf.

„Carlisle hat drei entzückende Söhne. Sie sind ein bisschen älter als du", sagte Renee mit hängenden Schultern.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Du kündigst unsere Wohnung und schmiedest Zukunftspläne mit einem wildfremden Mann und dessen Familie und hältst es nicht mal für nötig mich einzuweihen? Ich habe ein Mitspracherecht oder ist dir meine Meinung total egal? Ich hab gedacht, wir wären ein Team." Ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Aber wir sind doch ein Team, Bella!" Renees Stimme Klang weinerlich. „Anscheinend nicht. Sonst hättest du nicht alle Entscheidungen hinter meinem Rücken getroffen", rief ich und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Solche Wutausbrüche sahen mir überhaupt nicht ähnlich, doch im Betracht, dessen, was Renee mir soeben eröffnet hatte, war meine Reaktion nicht weiter verwunderlich. „Es tut mir so leid, aber ich wollte dich nicht verletzen! Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir viel früher sagen müssen... Ich liebe Carlisle! Ich will, dass wir eine große Familie werden." Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie hatte flehend die Hände nach mir ausgestreckt. „Wo wohnt dein Carlisle denn?", fragte ich kläglich. Ich konnte Renee einfach nicht lange böse sein. Sie war so naiv und gutgläubig... Sie war doch in mehr als einer Hinsicht noch ein Kind.

„In Forks", antwortete sie vorsichtig. Ich sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wo?" Renees Mundwinkel zuckten ein bisschen.

„Das ist eine Kleinstadt in Washington", sagte sie, dann blickte sie betreten zu Boden. „Ich weiß, du willst nicht aus Phoenix weggehen aber es wird dir in Forks gefallen. Carlisle hat ein tolles Haus und seine Söhne sind so höflich und wohlerzogen." Sie sah mich flehend an. Es tat mir weh, sie so am Boden zerstört zu sehen. Was war ich für eine Tochter, wenn ich ihr das Glück nicht gönnte, dass sie mit diesem Carlisle gefunden hatte? Ich wollte wieder das Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen und das Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah aus wie ein verliebter Teenager. „Tja, dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mich deiner Entscheidung zu fügen...", sagte ich resigniert. Renee presste ihre Lippe aufeinander. Mir hätte es schon am Anfang des Jahres an ihrem knallroten Lippenstift auffallen müssen, dass sie verknallt war. „Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, Bella." Ihre Worte wirkten aufrichtig.

Ich stand mühsam, wie eine alte Frau von meinem Stuhl auf. Warum war ich nicht schon achtzehn? Ich hätte bei Jake und seinen Eltern wohnen können, stattdessen musste ich jetzt mein zweitletztes Highschool Jahr in einer mickrigen Kleinstadt im verregneten Washington machen. Na gut, zwei Jahr könnte ich unter Umständen aushalten... und dann würde ich mich auf einem Collage in Phoenix bewerben und gemeinsam mit Jake studieren.

Ich ging langsam zu Renee und schlang die Arme um sie. „Ich werde _versuchen _glücklich zu werden, aber wenn ich nach der Highschool gehe, darfst du mir keine Vorwürfe machen!", sagte ich und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Ihr Körper zuckte vor Schluchzern.

Nach einer Weile löste ich mich von ihr und hielt sie auf Armeslänge von mir weg, damit ich ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Ihre Augen waren vom Weinen verquollen und die Wimperntusche gleichmäßig auf ihrem Gesicht verteilt.

„Es wird mir schwer fallen, dich gehen zu lassen, aber ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht für immer festhalten kann. Und... Wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst und unglücklich bist... dann darfst du nach drei Monaten zurückgehen und bei Jake wohnen." Ich konnte sehen, wie viel ihr dieses Eingeständnis kostete, doch ich konnte ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Die Vorstellung bei Jake zu wohnen, war berauschend. Wir waren schon seit dem Kindergarten beste Freunde und verbrachten unsere gesamte Freizeit zusammen. Er war mein Bruder und ich seine Schwester. Jakes Eltern, Billy und Evelyn waren die Besitzer des Strip-Lokals, in dem ich kellnerte. Jake war auch meistens während meiner Schicht im Lokal und verdiente sich sein Taschengeld. Es war schwer, Lernen und die Arbeit unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Ich arbeitete von Montag bis Donnerstag von acht bis ein Uhr Nachts, am Freitag bis vier Uhr morgens und Samstags übernahm ich den Putzdienst am Vormittag. Der Sonntag blieb mir noch für die Hausaufgaben. Doch trotz meiner knappen Zeit, war ich gut in der Schule und half Jake immer mit seinen Hausaufgaben. Wie sollte ich es bloß drei Monate ohne ihn aushalten? Als Charlie und Renee sich getrennt hatten, war er es, der mich tröstete und mich wieder aufheiterte. Auf Jake konnte ich zählen, egal was vorgefallen war.

„Bist du mir noch böse?", fragte Renee und setzte ihren bewerten Hundeblick auf. Ich lächelte. „Nein... aber das nächste Mal, möchte ich, dass du mit mir sprichst, bevor du Entscheidungen triffst", sagte ich. Sie nickte eifrig.

„Das Monatsende ist schon in zwei Wochen...", überlegte ich laut. „Wir sollten langsam mit der Planung anfangen, oder?" Renee strahlte.

„Da darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Jake raufte sich die Haare. Ich lag ausgestreckt auf seinem riesigen Bett und starrte an die Decke, während Jake schon seit einer halben Stunde auf und ab lief. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich es ohne mein dickköpfiges Schwesterherz aushalten soll", sagte er verzweifelt. „Von wem soll ich den jetzt die Hausaufgaben abschreiben?", scherzte er. Ich lachte und warf meinen Schuh nach ihm, doch er duckte sich und der Schuhe klatschte gegen die Wand. Jake ließ sich neben mich fallen.

Ich betrachtete sein rundliches Gesicht, um mich an jedes winzige Detail erinnern zu können, wenn unsere Freundschaft nur noch aus Telefonaten bestehen würde.

Er hatte gebräunte Haut und schwarzes Haar, das ihm bis zu den Schultern reichte. Seine Augen waren von einem warmen braun, dass mich an die Erde erinnerte, mit der wir früher immer Schlammkuchen gebacken hatten. Ich musste schmunzeln, als ich an unsere zahlreichen Erinnerungen dachte, die wir gemeinsam teilten.

„Na ja, nach zwei Jahren bist du wieder hier und dann können wir gemeinsam auf die Uni gehen. Und in der Zwischenzeit besuchen wir uns gegenseitig", sagte Jake, während er mich ebenfalls eingehend betrachtete. Ich lächelte. „Vielleicht bin ich auch schon nach drei Monaten wieder hier", widersprach ich. Jake grinste, doch er sah nicht glücklich aus. „Bella, ich kenne dich inzwischen wirklich besser als du selbst. Du würdest Renee nie im Leben alleine bei diesen Leuten lassen... Dazu bist du viel zu verantwortungsbewusst."

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht... Wir schwiegen beide und ich fragte mich, wie lange Jake und ich wohl noch, in stummem Einverständnis zusammen sein konnten. Wie lange würden wir noch zusammen rumhängen und in Zukunftsträumen schwelgen? Wie lange, würden wir noch die Gesellschaft des anderen genießen können? _Nicht lange genug,_ sagte die Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und sprach endlich aus, was mir schon seit Renee mir die Sache mit dem Umzug gesteckt hatte, in der Seele brannte.

„Was ist, wenn durch die Entfernung unsere Freundschaft kaputt geht?" Jake sah mich entsetzt an, dann zog er mich hoch und umarmte mich lange. Als er mich wieder losließ, sagte er kopfschüttelnd: „Wir sind schon unser ganzes Leben beste Freund, Bella. Dieses eine Jahr wird nichts daran ändern, dass du einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben bist. Ich werde etwas von meinem Collagegeld opfern, damit ich dich öfters besuchen kann." Er lächelte und verwuschelte mir die Haare. Ein riesiger Stein fiel mir vom Herzen, als er das sagte. Ich vertraute Jake. Wenn er sagte, dass, was unsere Freundschaft betraf alles beim Alten bleiben würde, war es auch so. „Aber dein Collegegeld wirst du _nicht _für Flugzeugtickets ausgeben. Denk an unseren Plan!"

Jacob wischte meinen Protest mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Dann warten wir eben noch ein bisschen länger mit dem College und arbeiten noch eine Weile. Das ist doch völlig egal, Bella. Hauptsache, wir sehen uns trotzdem noch."

Jake hatte Recht, wir könnten auch noch ein Jahr länger mit der Uni warten. Wir würden das alles schon irgendwie hinbekommen. Schließlich war mein Bruder nicht irgendwer, sondern Jacob Black. Und der wusste immer, was zu tun war.


	3. Chapter 3 Der Abschied

_Hier hat sich ebenfalls net viel geändert... also wundert euch nicht xD_

* * *

Um acht gingen Jake und ich herunter in den Stripclub. Er befand sich in einem Nebengebäude vom Haus der Blacks. Der Barkeeper, Olly, stand schon hinter der Theke und polierte Gläser. „Ah, Bella, Jake. Ihr kommt gerade richtig. Heute wird's mal wieder ganz schön voll. Ein Junggesellenabschied wird zum regulären Betrieb hier auch noch gefeiert." Er drückte Jake den Lappen in die Hand, damit dieser das Gläserwischen übernahm.

Ich band mir die Schürze um und putzte die Tische. Angela, eine der Stripperinnen trat gerade aus der Tür mit der Aufschrift: Nur Personal. Dort befanden sich die Umkleiden.

Sie trug einen langen schwarzen Latexmantel und hochhackige, schwarze Lackstiefel.

Angela war die aufregendste Person, die ich kannte und abgesehen von Jake war sie meine beste Freundin. Ich bewunderte sie für ihr Selbstbewusstsein und ihren Wagemut. Man musste sich nur das genaue Gegenteil von ihr vorstellen, und schon war man über meine Person ausreichend informiert. „Hey, Bella" Angela umarmte mich. „Hi, Ang." Sie lehnte sich über den Tresen und küsste Jake. Die beiden waren schon seit einem Jahr zusammen. Angela war vier Jahre älter als Jake und ich, sie hätte jeden anderen Job haben können, mit ihrer tollen Ausstrahlung, doch sie liebte ihren Beruf. „Das macht mir einfach Spaß", sagte sie immer.

Während sich das Lokal langsam füllte und Angela, Naomi, Patricia und Elaine mit ihrer Show loslegten, vergaß ich den drohenden Umzug. Ich hatte keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn ich kam vor lauter Arbeit kaum noch zu Atem. Jake und ich waren zum Glück ein eingespieltes Team, nur deswegen schafften wir es, die ganzen Gäste zu zweit zu bedienen. Jakes Mutter, Evelyn half Olly bei der Getränkeausgabe und sein Vater, Billy, schleppte ständig neue Bierkästen und andere alkoholische Getränke aus dem Lagerraum. Freitags und samstags war immer am meisten los. Seit zwei Wochen waren Sommerferien, sodass ich mehr arbeiten konnte als das sonst der Fall war.

Angela kämpfte sich zu mir durch die Menschenmenge. „Billy lässt fragen, ob du heute wieder singen willst?", brüllte sie mir ins Ohr. Der laute Bass der Musik wummerte in meinen Ohren. „Ich würde ja gern, aber es ist einfach zu viel los", brüllte ich zurück. „Olly kann mich gerade nicht entbehren." Ang lächelte mich an und nahm mir das Tablett mit den Gläsern aus der Hand. „Schon okay. Ich übernehme für dich. Naomi, Patricia und Elaine tanzen ohne mich weiter." Ich gab ihr dankbar ein Küsschen auf die Wange und verdrückte mich auf die Bühne. Ich setzte mich auf einen Schemel am Bühnenrand, während sich die Mädels in neuen Outfits auf die Bühne getanzt kamen. „Welche Nummer sollen wir zuerst machen?", fragte ich Patricia. Sie dachte kurz nach. „Am besten fangen wir mir _Lady Marmelade_ an und machen dann mit _Express_ und _Somethings gotta hold on me_ weiter", schlug sie vor.

Christina Auguilera-Songs waren meine absolute Stärke.

Ich gab Jakes Bruder, Sam ein Zeichen und nach dem Discohit von eben erklangen die Ersten Töne von dem Musikplayback von Lady Marmelade.

I_ch holte tief Luft und sang mit bester Reibeisenstimme:_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Struttin´ her stuff on the street._

_She said, Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it ago?_

_…_

Das Singen entspannte mich und Patricia, Naomi und Elaine gaben alles. Das Publikum, hauptsächlich bestehend aus Männern, johlte und pfiff. Ich hatte nie Gesangsunterricht bekommen, weil das viel zu teuer für uns gewesen wäre, doch Singen war etwas, dass ich einfach beherrschte. Ich konnte es einfach.

Ich würde das hier schrecklich vermissen.

Als ich ausgelaugt und müde aus Jakes altem Toyota Corolla stieg und ihm ein Küsschen zum Abschied auf die Wange drückte, bemerkte ich, dass im Haus noch Licht brannte.

Es war halb Fünf Uhr morgens! Ich hörte, wie Jake den Motor aufheulen ließ und davon fuhr. Eilig schloss ich de Haustüre auf und stolperte über einen Berg Umzugskartons, die sich im Flur stapelten. Vorsichtig stieg ich über die Kisten und hielt mich vorsorglich noch an der Wand fest. In der Küche herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Renee hatte anscheinend unbedingt schon mit dem packen anfangen wollen. Ich schüttelte, halb entsetzt, halb amüsiert den Kopf. Im Wohnzimmer lag Renee auf dem Sofa und schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin. Ich deckte sie mit einer Wolldecke zu und löschte die Lichter, dann ging ich hinauf ins Bad, putze mir im Schnellverfahren die Zähne und schlüpfte ins Bett.

Ich wachte erst am Nachmittag wieder auf und polterte nach einer ausgiebigen Dusch die Treppe herunter. Renee saß zwischen ihren zahlreichen Umzugskartons auf dem Boden und stopfte willkürlich irgendwelchen Krempel hinein. Ich schnupperte, irgendwie roch es ziemlich verbrannt. „Bella, Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie und lächelte ihr Renee-Lächeln. „Ja, hab ich", sagte ich. „Du musst die Sachen sortieren, Mom. Und meine Pflanzen lässt du lieber mal in Ruhe", fügte ich ein bisschen ungeduldig hinzu, als sie eine meiner Topfpflanzen zu den CDs in den Karton packen wollte. Renne lächelte entschuldigend. „Es scheint so, als sei ich wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen... Zum Glück habe ich so eine schlaue Tochter." Sie lachte und ich musste automatisch auch grinsen. „Ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht", sagte sie plötzlich und sprang auf. Ich hüstelte und versuchte so mein Lachen zu tarnen, doch Renee merkte es. „Mist, ich habe die Eier vergessen..."

„Schon gut, Mom", sagte ich. „Ich mache mir mein Frühstück schon selbst und danach helfe ich dir beim packen."

Ich kippte die verkohlten Reste, die noch in der Pfanne schmorten in den Abfall und machte mir neue Spiegeleier.

„Wann ist eigentlich genau der Umzugstermin?", fragte ich und schaufelte mir das Essen in den Mund. „So bald wie möglich. Carlisle kann uns leider nicht unterstützen, weil er arbeiten muss." Ich nickte. „Erzähl mir von ihm und seiner Familie", sagte ich, als ich meinen Teller abgespült hatte und mich neben sie auf den Boden hockte, um die Umzugskartons zu packen.

„Wie kommt es, dass er schon drei Kinder hat?"

Ich sah Renee an, wie gerne sie über Carlisle sprach. Ihr Blick verschleierte sich ein bisschen und ihre Lippen formten sich willkürlich zu einem Lächeln.

„Carlisle und ich haben uns bei einer meiner Ausstellungen kennen gelernt. Er ist ein großer Kunstliebhaber und er hat auch sehr wertvolle Original-Gemälde zuhause. Jedenfalls kamen wir ins Gespräch und verabredeten uns... Wie das eben so läuft... Als sich unsere Augen das erste Mal trafen, wusste ich genau, dass er der Mann ist, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens zusammen sein möchte", schwärmte sie. Ich konnte ihre Gefühle nicht nachvollziehen, weil ich noch die so etwas für einen Jungen empfunden hatte.

„Es war schwierig, weil wir so weit voneinander entfernt wohnen, doch wir trafen uns häufig. Die Mutter seiner Kinder, Esme, ist vor zwei Jahren an Krebs gestorben. Seine Söhne, Emmett, Jasper und Edward litten sehr unter dem Verlust. Als ich Carlisle das erste Mal zuhause besucht habe, waren sie ein bisschen verschlossen, doch sie freuen sich für ihren Vater."

Renee strahlte. „Sie brauchen einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit. Jedenfalls sind sie sehr wohlerzogen und gut aussehend, genau wie ihr Vater. Emmett sind beide achtzehn und Edward siebzehn. Emmett und Jasper beginnen nach den Sommerferien ihr letztes Jahr an der Highschool und Edward wird einige Kurse mit dir zusammen haben. Leider sind sie alle drei schon vergeben." Renee seufzte und zwinkerte mir zu. „Da wäre bestimmt einer nach deinem Geschmack dabei gewesen. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Mom, es ist wirklich das letzte, was ich will, dass du versuchst mich zu verkuppeln... Ich habe keine Zeit für einen Freund! Ich möchte mich auf die Schule konzentrieren, damit ich ein Stipendium bekomme", sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Renee lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich hab es doch nicht so gemeint... Aber ich fände es einfach schön, wenn du einen Jungen kennen lernen würdest... Ich möchte doch nur, dass du schnell Anschluss findest." Ich hob abwährend die Hände. „Schon gut, Mom. Ich werde bestimmt schnell Freunde finden." Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Renee oder mich damit beruhigen wollte.

Ich stellte mich nicht unbedingt gut an, wenn es darum ging, Freundschaften zu knüpfen.

„Nicht weinen, mein Schatz." Jake umarmte mich heftig und ich klammerte mich an seinem T-Shirt fest. „Du weinst doch auch", schluchzte ich und wischte ihm eine Träne von der Backe. „Ruf mich an, sobald du angekommen bist, egal um welche Uhrzeit", sagte er und hielt mein Gesicht in seinen großen Händen fest. „Ich werde dich so schrecklich vermissen."

Renee sah uns noch eine kleine Weile zu, doch dann klopfte sie mir auf die Schulter. „Bella, unser Flieger geht in ein paar Minuten...", warnte sie. „Und ihr habt euch doch schon vorher verabschiedet." Unser für einen Umzug eher spärliches Gepäck war bereits verladen worden und wir standen alleine zwischen den Leuten vor der Absperrung und vergossen bittere Tränen. „Warte", sagte Jake, als ich mich schon von ihm weg gedreht hatte. „Ja?", fragte ich. Er holte drei Bilderrahmen aus seinem Rucksack und drückte sie mir in die Hand.

Auf dem einen Foto, waren Jake und ich in Smoking und Abendkleid beim Jahresabschlussball der Schule zu sehen, auf dem anderen In Bikini und Badehose am Meer und auf dem letzten Bild hatte Jake die Arme um mich geschlungen und ich betrachtete ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf. Auf allen drei Bildern sahen wir fürchterlich glücklich aus.

„Danke", hauchte ich. Jake wuschelte mir noch mal kurz durchs Haar, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte zum Ausgang. Ich blickte immer wieder über meine Schulter, doch er sah nicht zurück.

Renee ließ mich zum Glück währen des Fluges in Ruhe und versuchte nicht, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Ich starrte mit von Tränen verschleierten Augen auf die Fotos von Jake und mir.

Und trotz Jaks Worte, war die Angst wieder da, dass die Entfernung etwas zwischen uns verändern könnte. Im Terminal des sehr kleinen Flughafens in Seattle, wurde Renee immer nervöser und drehte wild den Kopf hin und her. Sie hatte noch im Flugzeug extra neues Make-up aufgelegt. Plötzlich stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus, und rannte geradewegs auf einen gut aussehenden Mann zu. Er hatte blondes Haar und schöne gleichmäßige, ein bisschen kantige Gesichtszüge. Er war einer dieser Menschen, bei denen einem die Luft weg blieb, vor Staunen über seine Perfektion. Er breitete die Arme aus und umarmte Renee stürmisch. Dann begannen die beiden wie zwei Teenager rumzuknutschen. Peinlich berührt starrte ich in die andere Richtung, bis sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Carlisle trat lächelnd auf mich zu. „Wie schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen, Bella. Ich hab schon sehr viel von dir gehört", sagte er und umarmte mich herzlich. „Ich freue mich auch", sagte ich ein bisschen überrascht.

Als wir aus der Flughafenhalle traten und Carlisle und Renee auf einen riesigen roten Geländejeep zusteuerten, musste ich schlucken. Dieser Carlisle schien wirklich Geld zu haben. Renee kicherte, wie ein Mädchen, als er ihr die Beifahrertüre aufhielt, doch sie wirkte nicht überrascht. Anscheinend tat er das immer. Carlisles Kleidung wies subtil auf ihre Designerherkunft her. Wie reich war er eigentlich? Die Fahrt nach Forks wurde mehr als unangenehm. Renee säuselte ständig, wie sehr sie Carlisle doch vermisst hatte und verschlang ihn förmlich mit ihren Blicken. Ich fand ihr Verhalten nur peinlich und beschränkte mein Blickfeld auf meinen billigen MP3-Player und die sehr grüne Landschaft, die an uns vorbei flog. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich noch nie verliebt gewesen war, dass mich das Dauergrinsen und die emotionalen Reaktionen von verliebten Menschen irritierten.

Mittlerweile war ich mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich zu etwas wie Liebe fähig war. Wahrscheinlich sah ich die Welt dazu einfach zu objektiv.

_Du weißt woran es liegt,_ sagte eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ja, es gab einen Grund dafür, warum ich jeden Jungen weggestoßen hatte, der mir auf diese Weiße nahe sein wollte.

Es war derselbe Grund, der mich oft mitten in der Nach mit rasendem Herzen aufwachen ließ. Ich wünschte mir die Erinnerung einfach ungeschehen machen zu können. Doch jede Nach erinnerte sie mich daran, dass verdrängen zwecklos war.

* * *

_jaa also der Grund warum Bella keine Jungs an sich ran lassen kann wurde ja schon im Vorwort in ihrem Traum erwähnt_

_Später wird das aber noch ein seeehr wichtiges Thema :)_


	4. Chapter 4 Die Cullens

_Das Chapi kennt ihr zum Großteil auch schon ;) _

* * *

„Das ist Forks", sagte Carlisle zu mir, als der Wagen in eine mickrige kleine Ortschaft rollte. „Na toll", dachte ich finster, aber ich verkniff mir jeglichen Kommentar. Missmutig blickte ich hinaus in den Regen, der uns schon eine ganze Weile begleitete. „Regnet es hier sehr viel?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. „Ja, schon... Magst du keinen Regen?" Carlisle steuerte den Jeep durch Forks hindurch, ein paar Kilometer nach dem Ortsende, bog er nach rechts in eine Seitenstraße, die fast ganz von Bäumen verdeckt wurde. Das Auto rumpelte über den Schotter. Unsere Fünf Umzugskisten rutschen im Kofferraum hin und her.

„Wer tut das schon?", fragte ich mit hängenden Schultern. Wir bogen scharf links ab, dann erschien plötzlich ein riesiges Haus vor uns. Die Front war fast komplett verglast und gab den Blick in ein sehr nobel eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer frei. Ein paar junge Leute saßen auf dem Sofa. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Eindringling. Carlisle parkte den Wagen vor dem Haus und ich stieg langsam aus, am liebsten wäre ich einfach im Auto geblieben.

„Die Sachen können wir später ausladen", sagte Renee mit funkelnden Augen. „Jetzt sollst du erst mal deine neuen Stiefgeschwister kennen lernen." Carlisle ging vorneweg und öffnete die Haustür. Ich trat hinter Renee in das riesige Wohnzimmer. In dem Raum waren alle Farben genau aufeinander abgestimmt, wahrscheinlich war das das Werk eines professionellen Innenausstatters. Alles war in blassen Creme- und Grautönen gehalten, auf einem Podest stand ein spektakulärer Konzertflügel und zog meinen Blick wie magisch auf sich. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war mit eingerahmten Fotografien bedeckt, deren Motive ich aber aufgrund der Entfernung nicht genau erkennen konnte.

Auf dem Sofa lungerten drei Jungs und drei Mädchen herum. Sie sahen uns misstrauisch und ein bisschen feindselig an.

Renee schien davon nichts zu merken. „Wie schön euch alle wieder zu sehen", flötete sie und strahlte in die Runde. Die drei jungen Männer sahen Carlisle sehr ähnlich. Der eine hatte braunes gelocktes Haar und Muskeln wie ein Ringer auf Anabolika. Er war so jemand, dem man nicht alleine in einer dunklen Gasse begegnen wollte. Er hatte einen Arm um eine blonde Schönheit gelegt. Dann war da noch ein blonder Junge, der mich ein bisschen an einen Löwen erinnerte. Er war ebenfalls sehr muskulös und durchtrainiert. In dieser Familie schien es nur gut aussehende Menschen zu geben. Noch ein Grund warum ich nicht hier her gehörte. An meinem Aussehen war nichts erwähnenswert.

Dicht neben dem Löwen-Mann saß ein elfenhaftes Mädchen mit kurzen stacheligen Haaren, die zu allen Seiten abstanden. Der dritte Junge hatte sich weit auf dem Sofa zurückgelehnt. Er hatte bronzenes, verwuscheltes Haar und leuchtend grüne Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren genauso markant wie die von Carlisle. Er war ebenfalls sehr muskulös, wenn auch nicht so bullig wie der mit den braunen Haaren. Er sah sehr gut aus, dass musste ich neidlos zugeben, doch etwas an seinem Blick störte mich... Er wirkte überheblich und arrogant. Als sich unsere Blicke für einen Wimpernschlag trafen, zog ich ob der unwahrscheinlichen Kälte seiner Augen den Kopf ein. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Wangen erwärmten und sah schnell zu Boden. Ich beschloss, dass ich ihn nicht leiden konnte. Eine schöne junge Frau mit rotblonder Mähne hatte ihre Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel geparkt. Sie sah genauso eingebildet aus, wie er. Auch wenn die anderen mich nicht mir ihren feindseigen Blicken durchbohrten, konnte ich ihnen dennoch ihr Misstrauen mir gegenüber ansehen.

„Renee kennt ihr ja schon und das-" Carlisle zeigte auf mich- „ist ihre Tochter, Isabella."

Ich zuckte bei dem Klang meines vollen Namens zusammen.

Zögernd erhoben sich die sechs vom Sofa, mehr aus Höflichkeit als aus echtem Interesse. Ich kam mir mehr denn je wie ein Eindringling vor. Ich hatte eine geschlossene Gruppe vor mir, die nicht sonderlich interessiert daran schien, mich aufzunehmen.

„Ich bin Alice, die Freundin von Jasper", sagte die zierliche, elfenhafte mit den stacheligen Haaren und trat auf mich zu. Sie war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als meine eins-siebzig. Ihr Lächeln wirkte aufrichtig. „Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte ich schüchtern. Sie umarmte mich kurz und wandte sich dann an Renee und küsste sie auf beide Wangen. Der blonde löwenhafte, von dem ich glaubte, dass er Jasper war, schüttelte mir die Hand. Ich lächelte ihn schüchtern an. „Ich bin Emmett", sagte der Ringer auf Anabolika. Seine Augen passten so gar nicht zu seinem einschüchternden Äußeren, sie blickten mich mit einem fast kindlichen Vergnügen an. Er packte mit seiner Pranke meine Hand und zerquetschte sie fast.

„Und das ist meine Freundin, Rosalie", sagte er und wies auf das Model, mit dem blonden Haar und eisblauen Augen. „Nur Rose", verbesserte sie und umarmte mich flüchtig.

„Edward", sagte der Junge, mir den bronzenen Haaren und dem arroganten Blick kurz angebunden. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, mir die Hand zu schütteln. Wahrscheinlich war es normal sterblichen untersagt, jemanden wie ihn zu berühren.

„Und ich bin Tanya." Edwards rotblonde Freundin reichte mir vornehm die Hand und warf hochnäsig das Haar in den Nacken. Plötzlich spürte ich Edwards Blick auf mir ruhen. Ganz vorsichtig sah ich zu ihm hoch und erstarrte, als seine unverschämt grünen Augen mich gefangen zu nehmen schienen. Ich tauchte in ihren Tiefen unter, wollte herausfinden, wer er war. Plötzlich spürte ich ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Überrascht senkte ich den Blick. Meine Wangen röteten sich. Was war _das_ denn? Edwards gutes Aussehen schien meinen Körper durcheinander zu bringen. Das ärgerte mich. Ich war niemand, der sich von Jungen aus der Fassung bringen ließ.

Keiner schien so recht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

Ich vermied es tunlichst in Edwards Richtung zu sehen und beschränkte mein Blickfeld weiterhin auf meine grauen Chucks.

„Vielleicht will Bella ihr Zimmer sehen. Wir werden solange das Gepäck ausladen", sagte Carlisle schließlich in das peinliche Schweigen.

Alice tänzelte auf mich zu und zog mich am Arm in Richtung Treppe. „Ich hab dein Zimmer eingerichtet. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir... Du kannst es selbstverständlich auch ändern, wenn du es nicht so willst", sagte sie aufgeregt. Das nächste Stockwerk bestand aus einem breiten Gang, von dem viele Türen abgingen.

„Die Treppe hier führt in Carlisles und Esmes Schlafzimmer... das hier ist das Badezimmer... und das ist Emmetts Zimmer, das hier ist Jaspers... Dieses hier gehört Edward...", erläuterte sie im Vorbeigehen.

Vor der letzten Türe blieb sie stehen. „Das ist dein Zimmer." Ich öffnete die Türe und trat in das mit Abstand größte Zimmer, dass ich je gehab hatte. Auch hier war eine Wand fast komplett verglast. Ein großer Kleiderschrank stand in einer Ecke. Die Wände waren grau und blass hellgrün gestrichen. Ein gigantisches Himmelbett bildete das Herzstück des Zimmers. Mein Mund klappte auf.

Ich hörte Alice hinter mir unterdrückt kichern. „Das ist wunderschön", sagte ich lächelnd und drehte mich zu ihr um. „Du bist ja eine richtige Künstlerin." Alice lachte. „Schön, dass es dir gefällt." Sie war das genaue Gegenteil von mir, quirlig und niedlich. Beim Anblick dieser perfekten Menschen kam ich mir ganz klein und unscheinbar vor. Emmett brachte mir mein Reisetasche und meine beiden Umzugskartons.

„Du hast aber wenig Sachen", bemerkte er, während er alles auf dem Boden abstellte.

Ich zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Als Künstlerin verdient man eben nicht so viel", sagte ich ausweichend, doch ich wollte, dass sie uns wirklich kannten.

„Renee hat uns erzählt, dass du auch gearbeitet hast...", sagte Alice. Ich nickte.

„Ja, aber es hat mir Spaß gemacht." Ich musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken, an den Stripclub.

„Was ist?", fragte Emmett neugierig. „Nichts", sagte ich und machte mich daran, meine geliebten Topfpflanzen aus einem Karton zu packen.

„Die ist ja wunderschön!", rief Alice, als sie meine blaue Orchidee sah.

Sie nahm mir den Topf aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf die Fensterbank. Ihre Augenbrauen schossen nach oben, als sie die Bilder von Jake und mir sah. „Dein Freund?", fragte sie und betrachtete die Fotografien eingehend. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist so was wie mein Bruder..." Ich lächelte wehmütig. „Ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon."

Sie nickte einfühlsam. „Wir lassen dich dann mal in Ruhe auspacken...", sagte sie und winkte Emmett aus dem Zimmer. Die Türe schloss sich hinter den beiden und ich war allein. Ich setzte mich auf die äußere Bettkante, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. Es hätte alles viel schlimmer kommen können, alle schienen einigermaßen nett zu sein, bis auf Edward und Tanya. Die beiden wirkten nicht so, als wären sie auf meine Gesellschaft sonderlich erpicht. Ich spürte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. Ich gehörte nicht hier her. Diese reichen, arroganten, abweisenden Teenager konnten unmöglich irgendwann mal etwas wie eine Familie für mich werden. Gut, ich musste zugeben, dass ich ihnen Unrecht tat, indem ich so über sie dachte. Immerhin schienen sie trotz dieser beschissenen Situation ganz nett zu sein, doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass das nicht mein Leben war.

Ich passte nicht in dieses Haus und nicht zu diesen Menschen. Ich war immer mit dem nötigsten ausgekommen, war an eine kleine Wohnung mit undichten Fenstern gewöhnt, arbeitete die halbe Nacht, um Renee ihren schlecht bezahlten Job als Künstlerin zu ermöglichen... und ihre Affäre mit Carlisle...

Es war meine Aufgabe gewesen, dafür zu sorgen, dass wir einigermaßen über die Runden kamen. Und jetzt stand ich hier, in einem viel zu großen Zimmer in einer riesigen Villa, in der Menschen lebten, die mich augenscheinlich gar nicht hier haben wollten.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Parasit, der auf Kosten anderer lebte. Ich wollte selbst für Renee und mich sorgen und mir nichts bezahlen lassen.

Wir waren doch gut zu Recht gekommen, warum hatte Renee mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen müssen? _Drei Monate, _erinnerte mich eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf. Doch würde ich Renee hier alleine lassen können? Ich war ihr nichts schuldig, nach dem sie mich rücksichtslos vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hatte, ohne mich nach meiner Meinung zu fragen, doch alles in mir sträubte sich bei dem Gedanken, sie sich selbst zu überlassen.

Mit angezogenen Beinen saß ich auf dem Bett und betrachtete die Umzugskartons zu meinen Füßen. Ich hatte die Arme fest um meine Knie geschlungen und sie eng an den Oberkörper gepresst. Ich hatte das Gefühl mich am auseinander fallen hindern zu müssen.

Mit einem leisen Aufschluchzen ließ ich mich zurückfallen und vergrub den Kopf in den Kissen. Das Leben konnte verdammt hart sein.

* * *

_Was sagt ihr zum neuen Schluss? _


	5. Chapter 5 Eindringlinge EPOV

_Jetzt gibt es noch ein ganz neues chapi ;) ich hab mich entschlossen, auch in dieser Stor_y teilweiße aus Edwards Sicht zu schreiben **  
**

* * *

**Edward**

Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was plötzlich in Carlisle gefahren war. Auf einmal hatte er nur noch von dieser Frau gesprochen und hatte sie dann sogleich eingeladen, damit wir sie kennen lernten. Der Blick mit dem er Renee ansah, machte mir Angst. Seine Augen glühten vor Liebe und Leben, wo sie doch noch in der Zeit vor ihr, leer und ausdruckslos schienen. Er war völlig vernarrt in Renee. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich nicht für ihn freuen würde, doch seine Liebe zu dieser neuen Frau bedeutete, dass er den alten Lebensabschnitt hinter sich gelassen hatte und damit auch Esme. Am Tag der Beerdigung hatten wir uns geschworen, dass wir sie nie vergessen würde, dass ihr immer ein Platz in unserem Herzen sicher wäre. Ich hatte Angst, Renee könnte ihr diesen Platz streitig machte.

Ich gönnte meinem Vater alles Glück der Welt, doch es viel mir schwer eine andere Frau als Esme an seiner Seite zu akzeptieren.

Vor zwei Jahren, als noch die Bezeichnung, Bilderbuchfamilie, in jeder Hinsicht auf uns zugetroffen hatte, bekam sie die Diagnose: Lungenkrebs im Endstadium. Drei Monate später war sie gestorben. Ich hatte das Gefühl, damals mit ihr in den Tod gegangen zu sein, denn seit dem hatte ich nicht mehr richtig gelebt. Etwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen, das Geschehene hinter mir zu lassen.

Es war zu früh, dass Renee mit ihrer Tochter zu uns zog. Ich wollte sie nicht hier haben, wollte nicht, dass eine andere Frau dort lebte, wo einst Esme gelebt hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie das Haus nach ihren Vorstellungen veränderte, Esmes Lieblingsvase in den Keller stellte oder in ihrem Bett schlief... Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Esme mir noch ferner wäre, und das würde sie zweifellos sein, wenn alles was ihr lieb war aus diesem Haus verschwunden war.

Und dann waren da noch Carlisles verliebte Blicke und sein Dauergrinsen...

Wenn sich Liebe so anfühlte wie er aussah, machte ich definitiv etwas falsch. Ich hatte schon viele Freundinnen gehabt, doch so glücksselig wie er war ich noch nie gewesen.

Vielleicht hatte er ja in Renee die Richtige gefunden. Vom ersten Date an benahm er sich wie ein Teenager und seit dem das Datum an dem Renee und Bella zu uns ziehen würden fest lag, war er immer nervöser geworden.

Ich saß angespannt auf dem Sofa und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Gleich würde ich Renee wieder sehen. Bisher hatte ich sie nur zweimal getroffen. Man konnte ihr ansehen, wie vernarrt sie in meinen Vater war. Sie war impulsiv und aufgedreht, ein kleines bisschen verrückt und auf eine kindliche Art liebenswürdig, wie ich sie sonst nur von Emmett kannte.

Wahrscheinlich war sie genau das, was Carlisle brauchte um seine Sorgen zu vergessen.

Ich stellte mir Renees Tochter als ein Ebenbild von ihr vor, nur ein bisschen jünger.

Genauso exzentrisch und gutgelaunt, eine zweite Alice.

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch, als ich das Knirschen des Schotters in der Einfahrt hörte. Meine Brüder Jas und Em und deren Freundinnen Alice und Rose waren ebenfalls mehr als angespannt. Seit Carlisle nach Seattle gefahren war, um Renee und Bella vom Flughafen abzuholen, saßen wir im Wohnzimmer und wechselten kaum ein Wort.

„Edward", schnurrte Tanya in mein Ohr. Ich hatte sie völlig vergessen. „Lass uns hoch in dein Zimmer gehen... Ich könnte dich ein bisschen ablenken, falls du weißt was ich meine..." Sie strich mit den Fingerspitzen meinen Oberschenkel entlang. Natürlich wusste ich, was sie meinte.

„Nicht jetzt", sagte ich genervt. Em warf mir einen schnellen Blick zu. Ich wusste wie wenig er Tanya leiden konnte.

Carisles Wagen rollte in mein Sichtfeld. Ich beobachtete durch die Glasfront, wie er Renee die Autotüre aufhielt. Durch die getönten Scheiben des Wagens konnte ich ihre Tochter nicht erkennen. Ich erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf Bella als sie ausstieg. Sie hatte langes mahagonifarbenes Haar, das ihr Gesicht halb verdeckte. Sie starrte auf ihre Schuhspitzen und trottete dann mit hängenden Schultern hinter Renee und Carlisle her zum Haus.

Ich hörte das Geräusch, das Carlisles Schlüssel verursachte, als er ihn im Schloss umdrehte.

Dann betrat er breit lächelnd das Haus. „Renee kennt ihr ja schon und das-" Carlisle zeigte auf das Mädchen, dass sich halb hinter ihrer Mutter versteckte- „ist ihre Tochter, Isabella."

Renee, strahlend und aufgedreht wie immer, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Blick auf ein schüchternes Mädchen frei. Sie sah Renee seltsamerweise kein bisschen ähnlich und benahm sich auch nicht wie sie. Konnten sich Mutter und Tochter weniger ähneln als die beiden? Diese Bella war extrem schüchtern, dass konnte ich daran erkennen, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute und ihre Hände knetete.

Sie sah auf um ihre „neue Familie" flüchtig zu mustern. Ihre blassen Wangen befleckte ein dunkles Pink, als sie merkte, dass sie vorübergehend im Zentrum unserer Aufmerksamkeit stand. Ihr Blick wanderte über meine Geschwister, und traf schließlich meinen. Ihre braunen Rehaugen weiteten sich kurz, bevor sich ihre Wangen in einem dunkleren Rot-Ton färbten und sie den Blick schnell senkte. Sie hatte ungewöhnlich helle Haut, ein herzförmiges Gesicht und braunes Haar. Sie trug einen dunkelgrünen Strickpullover und eine ausgewaschene Jeans. Ihr Aussehen schien ihr nicht wirklich wichtig zu sein. Sie vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als wäre sie an jedem anderen Ort lieber als hier. Ich konnte nicht so recht sagen, was es war, doch ich mochte sie nicht. Sie war eines dieser langweiligen, durchschnittlichen Mädchen, die zu hunderten auf die Forks Highschool gingen. Sie hatte weder die sprühende Ausstrahlung ihrer Mutter noch irgendeine andere Besonderheit. Sie sah unglücklich aus.

Alice war die erste, die sich erhob um Bella und Renee zu begrüßen. „Ich bin Alice, die Freundin von Jasper", trällerte sie und schlag der überrascht drein blickenden Bella die Arme um die Taille. „Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen", antwortete sie mit einer tiefen wohlklingenden Stimme. Sie hörte sich ein wenig erleichtert an. Alice und Renee begrüßten sich wie alte Freundinnen, aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich, wie Carlisles Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen, als er es sah.

Jas und Em, sowie Rose und Tanya folgten Alices Beispiel. Ich sah den überheblichen, amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck von ihr nicht zum ersten Mal. So sah sie jeden an, der ihr zu gewöhnlich erschien um ihre Anwesenheit zu verdienen. Ich gab ihr im Stillen Recht. Als Tanya Bellas Hand losließ, die sie kurz geschüttelt hatte, traf mich wieder ihr Blick aus großen braunen Augen. Die Intensität ihres Blickes irritierte mich. Und dann passierte etwas, dass ich noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Ihr fragender Blick bohrte sich in meinen. Ich hätte nicht wegsehen könnten, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte. Ihre tiefen braunen Augen hielten meinen Blick fest. Sie sah so fürchterlich verletzlich aus... Wie viele Geheimnisse sich wohl hinter diesen Augen verbargen, die nur darauf warteten von mir entschlüsselt zu werden?

Plötzlich sah sie weg und heftete den Blick auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

Völlig benebelt stand ich da und starrte sie weiter an. Schließlich riss ich mich zusammen und straffte die Schultern. Bella war nur ein kleines verschüchtertes Mädchen. Ich hatte mir das eben wahrscheinlich nur wegen meines Schlafmangels eingebildet. Letzte Nacht hatte ich kaum ein Auge zugetan. Alice wollte Bella ihr Zimmer zeigen. Die beiden gingen die Treppe hinauf und verschwanden im Obergeschoss.

Renee und Carlisle folgten ihnen Hand in Hand die Treppe hinauf, um in ihr kleines Reich direkt unter dem Dach zu gelangen.

Tanya seufzte. „Diese Bella ist ein ziemlicher Freak", sagte sie abfällig. Rose warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Für sie ist die ganze Situation bestimmt auch nicht einfach. Außerdem haben wir Carlisle versprochen, dass wir es versuchen. Du kannst gerne gehen, wenn es dir nicht passt, dass Bella hier ist." Em streichelte beruhigend über ihren Arm. „Das sehe ich genauso. Sie hat eine Chance verdient." Er stand auf und ging hinaus ans Auto, um Renees und Bellas Sachen auszuladen. „Sie ist ganz schön schüchtern, oder?" Jasper sah mich abwartend an.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist... durchschnittlich in jeder Hinsicht."

„Edward", seufzte Jas. „Wir wissen alle, wie sehr du extrovertierte Mädchen schätzt aber das ist kein Grund, so unfreundlich zu ihr zu sein." Er warf Tanya einen kurzen Blick zu der es in sich hatte. Meine Familie mochte sie nicht.

Rose funkelte mich böse an. „Du hättest ihr wenigstens die Hand geben können. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sie sich dabei gefühlt hat?" Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Deine Moralpredigt kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken."

„Denk an unser Versprechen, Edward!", fauchte sie. „Schon gut." Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich werde es versuchen."

Tanya und ich gingen hinauf in mein Zimmer. Sie räkelte sich lasziv auf meinem Bett.

„Edward..." Sie verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund. Ich brauchte dringend Entspannung, da war das hier genau das richtige. Ich legte mich auf sie und küsste sie.

Aber irgendwie war es nicht wie sonst. Ich konnte nicht abschalten, immer wieder wanderten meine Gedanken zu Bella... Es war ganz natürlich, dass ich über sie nachdachte. Immerhin würde sie so etwas wie eine Schwester für mich werden. Ich musste mir überlegen, wie ich mein Versprechen Carlisle gegenüber, halten konnte, ohne mit ihr näher in Kontakt kommen zu müssen. Durchschnittliche Mädchen langweilten mich, ich wollte meine Zeit nicht mit jemandem wie Bella verschwenden. Und das vorhin, als sich unsere Blicke getroffen hatten... war ein zeitweiliger Aussetzer meines Gehirns.

Aber warum konnte ich mich dann nicht auf das Mädchen unter mir konzentrieren, dass mich so sehr wollte? Warum kamen mir ständig ihre warmen, braunen Augen in den Sinn?

Sie waren voller Geheimnisse...

Nein, das waren sie nicht. Bella war ein ganz normales, gewöhnliches Mädchen. Ich maß dieser Situation zu viel Bedeutung zu.

„Das war es, was ich gebraucht habe", sagte ich währen ich mir eilig die Jeans zuknöpfte und mein T-Shirt vom Boden aufhob. Tanya fuhr sich gekonnt durch die Haare. „Das habe ich mir gedacht.." Ich zuckte zusammen, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja?" Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Alices Kopf erschien im Türspalt.

„Es gibt Abendessen", sagte sie und verzog das Gesicht, als sie mich und Tanya erblickte.

Ich zog mir schnell das T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Bleibst du zum essen?", fragte ich sie.

„Gerne. Die Dusche muss dann eben noch bis nachher warten" Sie warf mir ein flackerndes Lächeln zu. Alice räusperte sich.

Sie hatten mit dem Essen auf uns gewartet, Carlisle hatte Pasta gekocht.

Er sah mich tadelnd über den Tisch hinweg an, als Tanya und ich uns setzten.

Bella saß mir gegenüber, ihre Wangen waren rot angelaufen und sie starrte auf ihren Teller.

„Bella?" Carlisle sah sie lächelnd an. „Ja?"

„Wir alle würden gerne mehr über dich erfahren", sagte er bemüht Bella aus ihrem Schneckenhaus zu locken.

„Ich denke Renee hat euch bestimmt schon einiges über mich erzählt, oder?" Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen belustigten Blick zu. Renee lachte. „Ein bisschen."

„Möchtest du nach der Schule aufs College gehen?", fragte Carlisle interessiert.

„Ja, Jake und ich wollen uns an einer Uni in Arizona bewerben, wir wollen Medizin studieren." Ich Blick wurde ein bisschen verschwommen, als sie von diesem Jake und ihren Zukunftsplänen sprach. Wahrscheinlich war er ihr Freund...

Ihr Wunschberuf passte zu dem Bild, das ich seit ihrer Ankunft von ihr in meinem Kopf geschaffen hatte. Die Führsorge und Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme, wenn sie mit Renee sprach spiegelte ihren Berufswunsch wieder.

„Oh, du kannst gerne bei mir im Krankenhaus zusehen, wenn du möchtest."

Bella lächelte ihn an und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Das wäre toll!"

„Ist ein Collegebesuch nicht ein bisschen teuer für euch? Als Künstlerin verdient man nicht sehr viel, nehme ich an", sagte Tanya beißend.

* * *

_das wars schon wieder :) Freu mich über reviews _


	6. Chapter 6 Der erste Abend zu neunt EPOV

_Auch bei der Story gibts endlich wieder ein neues Chapi :) _

* * *

Alle Augen am Tisch waren entsetzt auf sie gerichtet.

Renee sah ein bisschen verlegen aus. „Nun... also... Ich...", stammelte sie und sah Hilfe suchend zu ihrer Tochter. Bellas Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst und eine Falte in Form eines V bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. Sie sah Tanya mit ihren großen Rehaugen missmutig an. Ich konnte den Schmerz tief in ihnen erkennen.

„Renee und ich können das schon zusammenkratzen, schließlich habe ich in Phoenix auch gearbeitet. Außerdem stehen die Chancen ganz gut, dass ich ein Stipendium bekomme...", sagte sie und half ihrer Mutter aus dieser misslichen Lage. Trotz meiner Vermutungen, die ihren Charakter für mich greifbarer machen sollten, überraschte es mich, wie ruhig sie Tanyas Beleidigung ertrug. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie aufgrund ihrer unreifen Mutter früh Verantwortung übernehmen müssen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass bei Renee und Bella das Mutter-Tochter-Verhältnis genau andersherum war, als das eigentlich der Fall sein sollte.

„Du hast _gearbeitet?_", fragte Tanya und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Bella zuckte nur mit den Schultern und starrte wieder auf ihren gefüllten Teller. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, wie viel Leid ihr zusammengekauerter Körper wohl ertragen konnte, bevor er zerbrach.

Carlisles vorwurfsvoller Blick riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich wusste, wie sehr es ihm widerstrebte, Renee und Bella in solch eine peinliche Lage zu bringen.

„Ich habe früher auch während der Highschool einen Nebenjob gehabt", sagte er betont locker, um das Gespräch in Gang zu halten.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du ziemlich gut kochst?" Bellas Lippen formten ein leichtes Lächeln, ihre Augen blickten nachsichtig und ein bisschen amüsiert aus ihrem blassen Gesicht, wie bei einer Mutter, die über ihr Kind sprach. „Renees Experimente sind nicht immer essbar, deswegen habe ich zuhause immer gekocht."

„Was machst du sonst so in deiner Freizeit?", fragte Carlisle lachend. Anscheinend war er bereits in den „Genuss" von Renees Kochkünsten gekommen.

Bella dachte ein paar Sekunden nach. „Na ja, viel Freizeit habe ich eigentlich nicht... Ich habe meistens gearbeitet", sagte sie ehrlich. Ihr schien es ein bisschen peinlich zu sein, zuzugeben, wie wenig Geld sie hatten, was aber nach Tanyas Bemerkung nicht verwunderlich war.

„Als was hast du denn gearbeitet?", fragte Tanya lauernd und lächelte gekünstelt.

„Als Kellnerin in einem Nachtclub", sagte sie zögernd.

„Oh", machte Tanya betont erschrocken. „Na ja, wenn man Geld braucht nimmt man es mit der Jobwahl nicht so genau, oder?"

Bella saß da, wie vom Donner gerührt. Rose, Em, Jas und Alice tauschten fassungslose Blicke aufgrund Tanyas Dreistigkeit. Was mich anging... war ich mir nicht sicher, wie ich es fand, dass Tanya so hart zu ihr war. Irgendwie war da dieser seltsame Impuls, mich zwischen Tanya und Bella zu stellen und sie vor ihren verletzenden Worten zu schützen.

Ich war sauer auf Bella, dass sie einen Reflex in mir auslöste, den ich noch nicht einmal selber verstand. „Tanya!" Carlisle war sauer.

Renee sah peinlich berührt zu Boden... und Bellas rote Wangen leuchteten, wie ein Stoppschild. Ich konnte es in ihrem Gesicht lesen, wie sehr sie Tanyas Worte trafen. Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand.

„Freust du dich morgen auf die Schule?", fragte Alice mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Sie versuchte die angespannte Stimmung zu lösen.

Bella zuckte mit den Schultern. Bei dem Gespräch mit Carlisle war sie richtig aufgeblüht, doch jetzt schien sie noch schüchterner als vorher zu sein.

„Es wird bestimmt gut", sagte sie, doch es klang wenig überzeugend.

„Du wirst einige Stunden zusammen mit Edward haben, dann kennst du immerhin schon jemanden", sagte Alice und warf mir einen mahnenden Blick zu. Bellas Kopf zuckte hoch, unsere Blicke trafen sich kurz bevor sie schnell wieder wegsah.

„Das ist gut."

„Bella?" Alices Lippen hatten sich zu einem schelmischen Lächeln verzogen.

„Hmm?" Sie sah Alice mit misstrauisch verengten Augen an.

„Hast du Lust, am Wochenende mit mir shoppen zu gehen?", fragte sie zuckersüß.

Em und Jas, Rose und Carlisle brachen in Gelächter aus, ich konnte mir ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was denn?", fragte Bella neugierig und sah zwischen uns hin und her.

„Gott sei Dank!" Em warf die Arme in die Höhe. „Endlich hat sie ein neues Opfer gefunden, dass sie piesacken kann"

Als wir das Abendessen beendet hatten, standen wir auf, um das Geschirr in die Küche zu räumen. Bella erntete überraschte Blicke von Carlisle und den anderen, als sie die Teller stapelte und herüber trug. „Du musst nicht helfen, Bella. Ihr habt einen langen Flug hinter euch", sagte Carlisle und lächelte sie wohlwollend an. „Ich helfe gerne. Ich komme mir komisch vor, wenn ich nur da sitze und mich bedienen lasse", antwortete sie.

Das passte zu meiner Vorstellung über Bella. Sie war eine verantwortungsbewusste, korrekte Person, die gerne half, sich aber ungern helfen ließ.

Bellas Wangen wurden flammend rot, als ihr Blick auf Tanya fiel, die immer noch am Tisch saß und sich _bedienen_ ließ, während Rose und ich den Abwasch machten und Em, Jas und Alice besprachen, was morgen eingekauft werden sollte. Bella hatte Tanya unabsichtlich beleidigt.

Carlisle und Esme hatten sich schon zurückgezogen. Im Hause Cullen war es eine elementare Regel, dass derjenige der das Kochen übernommen hatte, nicht für den Abwasch zuständig war. Nicht das bei uns sonderlich oft gekocht wurde. Eigentlich nur an den Wochenenden, wenn Carlisle zuhause war und keinen Dienst im Krankenhaus hatte. Unter der Woche bestellten wir etwas zu essen oder aßen das, was sich noch im Kühlschrank befand. Kochen konnte außer Carlisle niemand von uns.

„Ich kann morgen gerne kochen, wenn ihr möchtet", bot Bella an. Sie hatte sich hinter Em, Jas und Alice gestellt und betrachtete den Einkaufszettel auf dem Tisch.

Em strahlte sie an. „Du bist wirklich das Beste, was uns passieren konnte!" Bella strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Kannst du Lasagne machen?", fragte Jas mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Natürlich", sagte Bella und wischte mit einem Lappen den Tisch sauber.

„In Ordnung, du darfst hier bleiben", witzelte Emmett. Bella lachte und ein Grübchen erschien an ihrem Mundwinkel. Ich fügte die Eigenschaft: Humorvoll, auf meiner Liste über sie, hinzu. „Edward?" Rose tippte mir mit ihrer vom Spülwasser nassen Hand auf die Schulter und hinterließ einen dunklen Fleck darauf. „Hey!", beschwerte ich mich.

„Das Geschirr trocknet sich nicht von alleine ab. Du hast seit einer halben Minute den gleichen Topf in der Hand", bemerkte sie und betrachtete mich forschend mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

„Mach keinen Stress, Rose. Ich bin müde", sagte ich betont locker und versuchte zu überspielen, wie peinlich es mir war, dass ich mich gerade selbst dabei erwischt hatte, wie ich Bella angestarrt hatte.

„Armer Edward. Hat dich Tanya so hart ran genommen, dass dir jetzt im Stehen fast die Augen zu fallen?" Emmett grinste breit und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Eifersüchtig, weil Rose dich nicht rangelassen hat?", fragte ich ungeniert.

Bella sah uns mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, ihre Wangen waren knallrot. Sie war anscheinend recht unschuldig, wenn sie schon bei einer harmlosen Anspielung wie dieser rot anlief. Wie sollte sie es dann bloß mit Emmett unter einem Dach aushalten?

...Wobei, dieser Jake war doch ihr... Freund, oder?

Em stieß abfällig die Luft raus. „Ihr beide könntet noch einiges von uns lernen."

Tanya verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete Em und mich selbstgefällig grinsend bei unserem Schlagabtausch.

„Klar doch, Em", sagte ich mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. Alice kicherte vergnügt. „Daran wirst du dich schnell gewöhnen, Bella... Sie sind immer so."

Em lachte schallend, als er ihre roten Wangen sah. „Es gibt keinen Grund zu erröten, Schwesterchen." Bella senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Komm schon, dir muss das nicht peinlich sein", witzelte Jas.

Bella schien die Situation wirklich unangenehm zu sein.

„Dein Jake in Phoenix wird dir auch fremdgehen, wenn du dich nicht ausreichend um ihn kümmerst." Emmett grinste viel sagend.

„Jake ist doch nicht mein Freund! Er ist so was wie mein Bruder", sagte Bella schnell.

„Hmm. Er sieht ganz gut aus... Hat er eine Freundin?", fragte Rose unschuldig und zwinkerte Em zu. „Moment mal, will sich gerade meine Freundin, an den Freund meiner Schwester ranmachen?" Em stemmte gespielt bestürzt die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund!", wiederholte Bella nachdrücklich und wandte sich dann an Rose.

„Jake ist schon vergeben." Gespielt enttäuscht ließ Rose den Kopf hängen. „Ist sie hübsch?"

Bella lächelte amüsiert. „Sehr... und sie ist auch noch älter als Jake."

„Mist", murmelte Rose.

Em warf ihr einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu. „Das heißt, dein bester Freund steht auf ältere Frauen?" Bellas Wangen wurden noch eine Schattierung dunkler. „Nicht direkt...", druckst sie herum. „Aber indirekt?", fragte Jas.

Bella hob abwährend die Hände. „Nein, aber er steht auf Stripperinnen... Welcher Mann tut das nicht?" Bella war so verlegen, dass sie sich kaum noch traute hoch zu sehen... Mich beachtete sie sowie so nicht... Nicht das mich das stören würde. Emmett klappte der Mund auf. „Eine Stripperin? Wow! Kannst du uns bekannt machen?", fragte er und zwinkerte Rose zu.

„Ach aus _diesem _Milieu kommst du?", fragte Tanya beißend. Sie hatte sich bis jetzt aus der Unterhaltung raus gehalten. Irgendwie ärgerte es mich, dass sie Bella so anfuhr... Ich wollte die Liste über sie in meinem Kopf vervollständigen, um zu sehen, wie durchschnittlich sie war, und das ging am schnellsten, wenn ich so viel wie möglich über sie erfuhr. Jetzt würde sie bestimmt wieder in ihre Schüchternheit zurückfallen, wie vorher beim Abendessen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie wenig Bella eigentlich über sich preisgab. Sie schien über jedes Wort genau nachzudenken, erst abzuwägen, was sie uns anvertrauen wollte. Bis jetzt waren die einzigen Dinge, die ich über sie wusste, dass sie Ärztin werden wollte, gut in der Schule war und einen Freund namens Jake hatte. Alles andere waren nur Vermutungen meinerseits.

„Himmel, nein!", rief Bella geschockt. Ihre roten Wangen glühten förmlich.

„Jakes Vater gehört der Nachtclub in dem Angela tanzt. Ich arbeite dort nur als Kellnerin."

Emmett kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Also der Job würde mir auch Spaß machen, glaube ich..." Rose warf den Spülschwamm nach ihm. „Solange ich deine Freundin bin, wirst du keinen Fuß in Lokalitäten wie diese setzen." Der Schwamm verfehlte sein Ziel und landete stattdessen neben dem Esstisch. „Wir sollten uns wirklich mal überlegen, ob eine offene Beziehung nicht auch das Beste für uns wäre... Bei Edward und Tanya funktioniert es doch auch", witzelte Em. Ich wusste, dass er eine offene Beziehung nie in Erwägung ziehen würde. Auch wenn er gerne mit einer Männlichkeit prahlte, war er viel zu verliebt in Rose, um so etwas wirklich zu wollen. Rose sah das offenbar genauso, denn sie lachte und fing den Spülschwamm auf, den Alice ihr gerade wieder zurück warf. „Dass würde ich zu gerne sehen, was du machen würdest, wenn ich mit anderen Männern ins Bett steigen würde."

Em grinste. „War nur ein Spaß, Baby. Du weißt, dass das für uns nie in Frage kommen würde." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Em und ich hatten bevor er Rose kennen gelernt hatte, dieselbe Auffassung zum Thema Beziehung gehabt. Wir waren beide der Überzeugung gewesen, dass nur verliebte Trottel sich auf so etwas einließen. Warum sollte man sich denn auf ein Mädchen beschränken, wenn man jedes andere auch haben konnte? Doch seit er Rose kannte, war aus dem Draufgänger ein zahmer Verehrer geworden. Er klopfte immer noch gerne Sprüche, doch fremdgehen würde er nie. Ich war immer noch der Auffassung, dass Beziehungen der pure Unsinn waren. Nur weil Tanya der gleichen Überzeugung war, und mir eine offene Beziehung angeboten hatte, hatte ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen.

Und ich musste sagen, dass ich es nicht bereute. Tanya stand mir immer zu Verfügung, doch sie erhob keinerlei Besitzansprüche an mich oder engte mich ein. Zwischen uns war es einfach entspannt. Die „große Liebe" suchten weder sie noch ich.

„Was ist bloß aus dir geworden, Em?" Ich schüttelte in gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf.

„Der Draufgänger war einmal... Jetzt bist du der Spießer des Jahrhunderts, hmm?"

Em lachte nur und warf Rose einen glühenden Blick zu.

„Es ist gar nicht so schlimm, ein Spießer zu sein... Du wirst das auch noch merken, Eddie."

Ich stieß abfällig die Luft aus. „Sicher nicht."

„Natürlich, du wirst dich auch noch verlieben und dann wirst du dein Mädchen auf Händen tragen." Ich lachte. „Wenn das je passieren sollte, lade ich euch alle zum Essen ein."

Ich neckte Emmett gerne mit diesem Thema, doch er blieb immer ganz locker, während er bei anderen Themen sofort in den Ich-Muss-Das-Letzte-Wort-Haben-Modus umschaltete. Ich gönnte ihm sein Glück, auch wenn ich es einfach nicht verstand. Er grinste ständig idiotisch vor sich hin und fraß Rose förmlich mit seinen Blicken auf. Er war zu einem dieser verliebten Trottel geworden, über die wir uns immer Lustig gemacht hatten, Jasper eingeschlossen. Als er Alice vor eineinhalb Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, hatten Em und ich ihn ständig damit aufgezogen. Jetzt war ich der einzige, der kein verliebter Voll-Trottel war... und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Bella beobachtete Rose und Em nachdenklich. Das mir vertraute kleine V hatte sich wieder auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Irgendwie hätte ich jetzt gerne gewusst, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, ob sie sich auch so eine Beziehung wünschte oder ob sie an jemand bestimmten erinnert wurde, wenn sie die beiden so verliebt sah.

Ich war mir sicher, dass sie sich auch so eine Beziehung erträumte. Mädchen wollten so etwas. Auch wenn wir uns im 21. Jahrhundert befanden, fantasierten sie von Märchenprinzen, mit dem kleinen Unterschied zu Damals, dass sich das weiße Pferd in ein schnelles Auto und das Schloss in eine riesige Loftwohnung verwandelt hatte. Mädchen wollten von einem Mann auf Händen getragen werden und glaubten an die große Liebe... Zum Glück war Tanya anders. Sie war das einzige Mädchen, dass ich kannte, das nicht so dachte.

Wir hingen gerne zusammen ab und hatten Spaß, mehr war da nicht.

* * *

_Das war jetzt ziemlich lang aber ich hab irgendwie keine gute Stelle zum unterbrechen gefunden ;)_

_Ich bemühe mich das nächste Chapi bald hochzuladen aber die Story läuft wie schon gesagt nur neben her zu meiner Story Blutrausch und muss da schon mal zurückstehen.  
_

_Reviews!?  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Die erste Nach im Hause Cullen

_Ich hab gerade bei meiner Story Blutrausch ein neues Chapi hochgeladen und jetzt folgt auch hier ein neues._

_Allerdings sag ich am besten gleich zu Anfang, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich an der Story weiter schreiben werde, weil ich hier noch weniger feedback bekomme, wie bei meiner anderen Story. Blutrausch werde ich selbstverständlich weiter schreiben!  
_

_Bei Wie Feuer und Eis werde ich wahrscheinlich die Kapitel hochladen, die ich schon geschrieben habe und dann mal sehen...  
_

_Versprechen kann ich auf jeden Fall nichts._

* * *

Rose verabschiedete sich mit einem innigen Kuss von Em. Und Tanya tat es ihr gleich. Sie presste die Lippen leidenschaftlich auf meine, als ich spürte, wie ihre Zunge hervorschnellte und Em im Hintergrund johlte machte ich einen Schritt zurück. „Wir sehen uns morgen."

Mir machte es eigentlich nichts aus, vor meiner Familie mit meiner Freundin rumzuknutschen, aber heute hatte ich keine Lust dazu. Ich warf schnell einen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen ob Bella zu uns rüber sah, doch sie unterhielt sich mit Jasper und würdigte uns keines Blickes. Irgendwie enttäuschte mich das ein bisschen. Es amüsierte mich immer, wenn sie verlegen wurde und rot anlief.

**Bella**

„_Hab dich nicht so, Süße! Du willst es doch auch." Panisch versuchte ich mich aus dem eisernen Griff seiner Hände zu befreien. „Lass mich los!" Ich wollte schreien, doch meine Stimme erlaubte nicht mehr als ein leises Flehen. Der Mann lachte dreckig._

„_Du bist ja niedlich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir beide viel Spaß zusammen haben werden." Er neigte sein Gesicht so weit zu mir herunter, dass ich seinen nach Bier stinkenden Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte. Mir drehte sich der Magen um. Sein Dreitagebart kratzte an meinem Hals. Panisch versuchte ich mich loszureißen. _

„_Hilfe!", schrie ich so laut ich konnte. Eine Hand presste sich auf meinen Mund und ich wurde unsanft gegen die Hauswand gestoßen. „Hör auf mit der Scheiße, Kleine." Der Mann fluchte und verstärkte seinen Griff um meine Arme, seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in meine Haut. _

_Ich hatte keine Chance hier weg zu kommen... Ich war diesem Mann ausgeliefert._

Mit rasendem Herzen und Tränen in den Augen saß ich kerzengerade in meinem Himmelbett.

Mein Körper wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt. _Es war nur ein Traum_, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Von stummer Verzweiflung erfüllt lauschte ich meinem Herzschlag, der sich allmählich verlangsamte. Es war töricht von mir gewesen, zu hoffen, dass die Albträume in Forks aufhören würden. Ich konnte das Geschehne nicht einfach in Phoenix zurücklassen, es verfolgte mich, würde mich niemals vergessen lassen.

Ich musste mich beruhigen, denn ich brauchte dringend Schlaf. Einzelne Beben durchzuckten meinen Körper, doch ich schaffte es, meine Decke aufzuheben, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lag. In meinen Träumen schlug und trat ich um mich, zuhause war ich deswegen schon oft aus dem Bett gefallen. Hier war des dank der Größe des Bettes eher unwahrscheinlich. Manchmal sprach ich auch im Schlaf. Zum Glück hatte ich mein eigenes Zimmer. Nach einer Weile rollte ich mich unter der Decke ein, zog die Beine nahe an den Oberkörper und schlief nach gefühlten Stunden endlich wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen riss mich mein Wecker unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ich kurz vor dem Aufwachen geträumt hatte, doch ein Paar grüner Augen war mir in Erinnerung geblieben. Der lange Flug gestern und mein nächtlicher Albtraum hatten einiges dazu beigetragen, dass ich jetzt kaum die Augen offen halten konnte.

Und der bevorstehende erste Schultag in der Forks Highschool erfüllte mich mit beißender Nervosität. Ich wollte mich gerade umziehen, als es leise an der Tür klofte.

„Bella, bist du wach?", drang Alices gedämpfte Stimme durch die Türe.

„Ja, ich bin gerade aufgestanden", antwortete ich.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Natürlich" Alice öffnete die Türe und betrachtete das Chaos aus halb ausgeräumten Umzugskartons und Klamotten, das den Fußboden bedeckte.

„Du hast ja noch gar nicht ausgepackt", sagte sie überrascht. Ich fuhr mir verlegen durch das wirre Haar. Alice hatte sich bereits umgezogen und trug ein knallrotes Strickkleid, ihre Haare waren zu perfekten Stacheln aufgestellt. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, wie lange sie wohl im Bad brauchte. „Ich bin irgendwie nicht mehr dazugekommen", sagte ich entschuldigend.

„Du hast ja immer noch später Zeit dazu. Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob ich dir was zum Anziehen raussuchen darf..." Alice schenkte mir ein gewinnendes Lächeln.

„Was?" Sie kicherte. „Mir macht es Spaß, Leute einzukleiden und bei dir gibt es so viele Möglichkeiten." Sie sah mich bettelnd an. „Von mir aus", gab ich nach. „Aber ich habe Mitspracherecht!", warf ich noch ein. Alice quietschte vor Vergnügen.

Sie packte mich am Arm und zog mich aus dem Zimmer. Im Flur stießen wir beinahe mit einem unverschämt gut aussehenden Edward zusammen. Er trug dunkle Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, das ihm lässig über die Hose hing. Sein bronzenes Haar war verwuschelt und seine distanzierten grünen Augen musterten kurz Alice bevor sie an mir hängen blieben und mich von oben bis unten analysierten. „Morgen, Edward", trällerte Alice gutgelaunt. Ich spürte wie mir die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde, was Edward von mir dachte, aber ihm in einer alten Jogginghose, einem zu kurzen blauen Top und einer Frisur, die jedem Heuhaufen Konkurrenz machen könnte, zu begegnen, während er einem griechischen Gott nicht unähnlich sah war mehr als entwürdigend.

„Guten Morgen" Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es. Wenigstens schien er nicht mehr ganz so ätzend drauf zu sein wie gestern. „Morgen", murmelte ich und starrte auf meine nackten Füße.

„Was habt ihr denn vor?", fragte er und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Gestern war ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihn in Gedanken schlecht zu machen, um zu bemerken, was er für eine... anziehende Stimme hatte. Verdammte Hormone. Sie hatten sich doch in den letzten Jahren auch nicht bemerkbar gemacht, warum dann ausgerechnet jetzt?

Na gut, dann fand ich Edward Cullen eben körperlich attraktiv, aber mal ganz ehrlich, welche Frau tat das nicht? Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Edward war ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Vollidiot. Es verstieß gegen alle meiner Prinzipien jemanden wie ihn toll zu finden.

Nicht, dass ich ihn toll fand... nur gut aussehend.

„Bella hat mir erlaubt, sie einzukleiden", sagte Alice strahlend. Edwards Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich da eingelassen hast", sagte er amüsiert und trat zur Seite, damit wir vorbei kamen. Meine Atmung setzte kurz aus, als sein intensiver Blick mich einen Wimpernschlag lang fesselte und dann freigab. Diese Augenfarbe sollte wirklich verboten werden. Meine geröteten Wangen wurden wenn überhaupt möglich noch dunkler. Es war mehr als peinlich, dass mein Körper so offensichtlich auf ihn reagierte. Das erste Mal hatte sich der Herr herabgelassen, ein paar Worte mit mir zu wechseln und schon war ich ihm verfallen? -Ganz sicher nicht. Ich konnte seine arrogante Art nicht leiden. Vielleicht sah er gut aus? –Und wenn schon? Ich war ganz sicher niemand, der sich vom Aussehen eines Menschs derart blenden ließ um über den Charakter hinwegsehen zu können.

Ich straffte die Schultern und folgte Alice den Gang entlang.

Sie öffnete die Türe zu Jaspers Zimmer, doch er war nicht da. „Bist du heute Nacht nicht nachhause gegangen?", fragte ich plötzlich.

Alice grinste mich schelmisch an. „Nein, meine Mutter ist Stuardess und gerade auf einem Langzeitflug nach Afrika und meinem Vater ist es recht, wenn ich solange bei Jasper bin, dann muss er sich keine Sorgen um mich machen, solange er auf der Arbeit ist." Sie zwinkerte mir zu und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. So viele Klamotten, wie Alice hier hatte, könnte man meinen, sie würde hier auch leben. Zielsicher brachte sie Oberteile und Hosen aus den Tiefen des Kleiderschranks zutage und warf sie auf das nicht gemachte Bett.

Jasper Zimmer war dunkelrot gestrichen und mindestens genauso groß wie meines.

Die Wände waren mit Fotos von Alice und ihm bedeckt und ein schicker Flachbildfernseher hing gegenüber dem Bett. „Ähm... Alice, dass kann ich doch gar nicht alles anziehen", bemerkte ich und betrachtete besorgt den Kleiderberg. Alice kicherte. „Zuerst sucht man alles heraus, das passen könnte und dann kommen ein paar Sachen davon in die engere Auswahl. Machst du das denn nie so?" Sie lachte wegen meinem pikierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Bei dir müssen wir einiges in Sachen Mode aufholen! Zum Glück bin ich ja da."

Nach fünfzehn Minuten stand mein Outfit für den ersten Schultag: eine dunkelgrüne Hose, ein weißes Spitzenoberteil und dazu braune Stiefeletten. Zum Glück hatten Alice und ich die gleiche Schuhgröße. Dann verfrachtete Alice mich ins Badezimmer, wartete ungeduldig bis ich mir die Zähne geputzt hatte und schminkte mich danach dezent.

„Du hast so wahnsinnig tolle Haare, Bella", sagte Alice strahlend. Sie bürstete es sorgsam und fasste es dann mit einer Klammer zusammen und befestigte sie auf meinem Hinterkopf.

Ich konnte nicht so recht glauben, dass jemand, der wie eine Elfe aussah, irgendetwas an meinem Äußeren toll fand. Und trotzdem war ich angenehm überrascht, als ich in den Spiegel sah. „Danke, Alice! Es ist wirklich nett von dir, dass du das gemacht hast."

Alice kicherte und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk.

„Endlich habe ich mal jemanden, der mich nicht anmeckert, wenn ich ihn verschönere", bemerkte sie grinsend. „Edward, Em und Jas sträuben sich immer total."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als ich beim Klang von Edwards Namen unwillkürlich aufgehorcht hatte. „Was ich noch sagen wollte... das was Tanya gestern gesagt hat, tut mir Leid... Sie ist einfach ziemlich...ähm... _eigen. _Nimm dir das bitte nicht zu Herzen, sie ist zu allen so. Aber Edward hatte schon immer einen eigenartigen Frauengeschmack, Hauptsache langbeinig und selbstbewusst." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ohne eine Ahnung, was ihre Worte in mir auslösten... Na gut, dann verkörperte ich eben das genaue Gegenteil von seinen persönlichen Vorlieben. Ich hatte mir sowie so nicht eingebildet, dass jemand wie Edward, sich für mich interessieren könnte...

Ich mochte ihn ja gar nicht, es war nur ein seltsam erniedrigendes Gefühl, meinen Verdacht bestätigt bekommen zu haben, dass Jungen die ich attraktiv fand, mein Äußeres ganz und gar nicht ansprechend fanden. Nicht, dass mir sonst Jungen auf diese Art auffielen.

Aber vielleicht war es besser so. Ich war sowie so nicht in der Lage irgendein männliches Wesen auf _diese _Weiße an mich ran zu lassen. Dafür war es einfach noch zu früh, die Erinnerung war noch zu gegenwärtig... Vielleicht würde es irgendwann einmal so weit sein, doch sicher konnte ich mir nicht sein.

Ich folgte Alice die Treppe hinunter, wo Jasper, Emmett und Edward beim Frühstück saßen.

Alle sahen auf, als wir uns zu ihnen setzten. Edwards Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe. Ich heftete meinen Blick sofort auf seine Brüder, um mir die Peinlichkeit des Errötens ausnahmsweise zu ersparen. Emmett grinste, in seinen Augen funkelte unverschämte Heiterkeit. „Da ist wohl jemand Alice in die Fänge geraten, was?"

Ich musste lächeln. Wenn man sich in der Gesellschaft von Frohnaturen wie Alice und Emmett befand, war es schier unmöglich schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

Alice setzte sich neben Jasper und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Der einzig freie Platz war jetzt neben Edward. Meine Mundwinkel sanken nach unten. Ich ließ mich steif auf den Stuhl fallen und füllte eine Schale mit Cornflakes und Milch.

Mit einiger Verspätung fiel mir etwas auf.

„Wo sind denn Carlisle und Renee?"

Jas lachte. „Hast du das denn nicht früher gemerkt? Carlisle hat Renee auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus bei ihrem Atelier abgesetzt."

Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. Irgendwie schien meine Mutter es in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so genau damit zu nehmen, mich in ihre Angelegenheiten einzuweihen. Auch wenn ich schon siebzehn war, fühlte ich mich dennoch für Renee verantwortlich. Dass Carlisle jetzt derjenige war, den sie anrief wenn sie sich verirrte oder der sie aufmunterte, wenn sie eine künstlerische Krise durchmachte, tat ein bisschen weh. Ich wusste, dass es total bescheuert war so zu fühlen, doch ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. So musste sich eine Mutter fühlen, die gemerkt hatte, dass ihre Tochter jetzt ihre eigenen Wege gehen und ihr eigenes Leben führen würde. Ich räumte meine Schüssel in die Küche und folgte Em, Jas, Edward und Alice mit weichen Knien nach draußen.

Als ich mit den anderen darauf wartete, dass Edward seinen Wagen aus der Garage rangierte, -Es war ein blitzender Volvo, fiel es mir schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. Ich stand hier, mit vier jungen Leuten, die ich gestern zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und sollte auf eine fremde Schule, mit lauter fremden Menschen gehen. Das waren nicht wirklich rosige Aussichten, wenn man meine Schüchternheit in Betracht zog. Ich war nicht gut darin, neue Freundschaften zu schließen. In diesem Moment hätte ich Renee gerne gesehen, sie war die einzige, die ich hier kannte. Doch es sollte mich nicht wundern, dass sie auf eine solche Idee nicht kam, Renee gehörte nicht zu den aufmerksamen, führsorglichen Müttern, die einem sofort ansahen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Ich quetschte mich seufzend mit Alice und Jasper auf die Rückbank, Emmett stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

Edward fuhr viel zu schnell, doch den anderen schien es gar nicht aufzufallen. Meinem Magen hingegen gefiel die Raserei überhaupt nicht... Ich war vor Nervosität sowieso schon mit den Nerven am Ende, doch diese Geschwindigkeit gab mir den Rest.

Jemand räusperte sich, ich sah auf und stellte fest, dass Alice mich abwartend ansah.

Anscheinend hatte ich etwas nicht mitbekommen.

„Sorry, hast du mich etwas gefragt?" Alice betrachtete mich amüsiert. „Ja, habe ich. Ich wollte wissen, ob du aufgeregt bist, aber die Frage erübrigt sich ja wohl, wenn du so in Gedanken versunken bist, dass du nichts mehr anderes wahrnimmst." Sie grinste.

Verlegen senkte ich den Blick auf meine Hände. „Ich mag es einfach nicht, die Neue zu sein... Und in einer winzigen Kleinstadt in der eigentlich immer alles beim Alten bleibt, noch viel weniger...", erklärte ich missmutig. „Das wird schon, Bella!", sagte Jasper mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Außerdem kann Edward dir ja eure Zimmer zeigen", fügte Alice hinzu. Ja, das war auch eines der Dinge, das mir Magenschmerzen bereiteten. Ich hörte Edward etwas aufgebracht vor sich hin murmeln, verstand aber nur Babysitter und etwas von Idioten. Idioten-Babysitter? Die Hitze schoss mir in die Wangen aber dieses mal nicht aus Verlegenheit sonder aus Wut. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein? Dachte er, nur weil er besser aussah, als wir Normalos, konnte er sich alles erlauben?

Mr. Ich-bin-viel-zu-toll-für-dich hatte gerade mal einen einzigen Satz mit mir gesprochen. Und seine Freundin Mrs. Ich-bin-die-schönste-im-ganzen-Land war mit Sicherheit auch nicht begeistert, mich den ganzen Tag am Hals zu haben.

Ich sah mich schon hinter den beiden her dackeln, während sie ungeniert Spucke austauschten. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

* * *

_Ich hoffe euch hat das 7 chapi gefallen. Ich würde mich natürlich sehr über reviews freuen._

_Wann ich das nächste Kapitel hochlade, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber allzu lange wirds nicht dauern. Wahrscheinlich kommt es gemeinsam mit dem nächsten Blutrausch-Chapi . _


	8. Chapter 8 katastrophale erste Stunde

_Zuerst mal ein dickes fettes Dankeschön an: **Jeska** und **Kristin** :) Ich hab eure reviews geleses und mich sehr gefreut ! _

_Ich hänge wirklich total an der Story, und bin echt froh, dass sie doch gelesen wird !  
_

_Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch nicht zurückgeschrieben habe, aber spinnt bei mir grad total... Ich hab eure reviews nur in meinen emails bekommen und kann sie hier weder lesen noch beantworten.  
_

_Also seid ganz unbesorgt, solange ich reviews bekomme, schreibe ich auch :D_

* * *

Ich sah mich schon hinter den beiden her dackeln, während sie ungeniert Spucke austauschten. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Schwerfällig krabbelte ich von der Rückbank und sah mich zögernd um.

Einen Schönheitswettbewerb würde diese Highschool mit Sicherheit nicht gewinnen. Sie bestand aus mehreren identischen Betonbauten, die von ausladenden Bäumen umgeben waren. Der Parkplatz war übersäht von klapprigen Rostlauben (bis auf Edwards Volvo natürlich) und lärmenden Schülern. Ein knallrotes Kabrio und ein schwarz glänzender Sportwagen rollten in mein Sichtfeld und parkten neben dem Volvo. Aus dem roten Kabrio stieg Rose, in zerrissenen Jeans und einem grünen Pulli, eine teuer aussehende Handtasche baumelte an ihrem Arm. Emmett stürzte sich sogleich auf seine Freundin und begrüßte sie, als hätten sie sich Monate nicht gesehen. Aus dem schwarzen Sportwagen stieg wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Tanya. Sie trug Stiefel mit hohen Pfennigabsätzen und einen verboten kurzen Rock. Edward ging lässig auf sie zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er drückte sie gegen die Fahrertüre ihres Wagens und machte ungeniert vor den Augen aller Schüler mit ihr rum. Peinlich berührt starrte ich zu Boden. Nach dem mein Magen schon die rasante Fahrt zu Schule hatte aushalten müssen, wollte ich ihm diese Übelkeit erregende Knutscherei nicht auch noch zumuten.

Alice und Jasper hatten sich inzwischen zu einer Gruppe Schüler gesellt, die sie lautstark begrüßten. Ich kam mir vor wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. „Hey, Arizona!" Ein milchgesichtiger Junge mit dunkelblondem Haar schlenderte auf mich zu. „Meinst du mich?", fragte ich unsicher. Eigentlich konnte er nur mich meinen, schließlich stand ich hier verloren am Auto, während sich meine neuen Stiefgeschwister mit ihren Klassenkameraden amüsierten.

„Wen sonst?" Der Junge trat auf mich zu und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich bin Mike Newton. Du bist Isabella Swan, die neue Schwester der Cullens-Geschwister", stellte er fest.

Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sich die Dorfbewohner über Renees und meine Ankunft die Mäuler zerrissen hatten. Ich ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ja, die bin ich." Mike strahlte mich an. „Gefällt es dir in Forks?"

Das war die Frage, von der ich gehofft hatte, sie würde mir nicht gestellt werden.

Peinlich berührt betrachtete ich den feuchten Asphalt zu meinen Füßen.

„Ich bin erst seit gestern hier...", eröffnete ich ihm ausweichend. Ich vermied es seine Frage direkt zu beantworten, schließlich wollte ich ihn nicht beleidigen.

„Oh, das muss für dich ja eine ziemliche Umstellung sein, oder?" Mike erinnerte mich ein bisschen an einen Goldenretriver, sehr anhänglich und extrem hilfsbereit.

„Ja... es ist alles noch ziemlich neu." Ich wich Mikes exzessiv neugierigem Blick aus und bemerkte, dass Edward mich anstarrte. Seine grünen Augen fixierten mich, sein Blick war arrogant wie immer und ein bisschen höhnisch.

„Du bist hübscher als ich dachte", sagte Mike ohne Vorwarnung.

Mist, hätte mich Edward nicht so abgelenkt, hätte ich ihm sein Vorhaben, mir Komplimente machen zu wollen, ansehen können und hätte schnell ein anderes Thema anschlagen können. Doch so traf mich seine Bemerkung völlig unvorbereitet. Ich wurde rot, doch nicht, weil Mike mich interessierte und mir sein Kompliment schmeichelte, sondern weil es mir peinlich war.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange es her war, dass mir ein Junge ein Kompliment gemacht hatte, doch ich wünschte er hätte es nicht getan. Jetzt konnte ich ihm kaum noch in die Augen sehen, so unangenehm war mir das ganze. Mein Hirn meldete ganz automatisch Gefahr, wenn ein Junge auch nur einen Hauch von Interesse an mir äußerte.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über den Parkplatz schweifen, in der Hoffnung, dass mir eine passende Erwiderung einfallen würde, doch dann sah ich etwas, dass meine Laune schlagartig weiter in den Keller beförderte. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper und Alice sowie die Gruppe Schüler, die sie umringten beobachteten uns interessiert. Meine Wangen wurden noch heißer. Ich drehte den Kopf weiter und sah, dass Edward uns ebenfalls immer noch ansah. Er stand lässig an Tanyas Wagen gelehnt, während Tanya um ihn herum schlich und ihm mit Sicherheit irgendwelche Schweinereien ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Bella, komm mal her!", rief Alice und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Mike wirkte etwas überrumpelt, als ich ihn einfach stehen ließ.

Als ich mich der Gruppe von rund fünfzehn Schülern näherte wurde ich langsamer.

„Nur nicht so schüchtern, Bella. Wir beißen nicht", scherzte Emmett und schlug mir freundschaftlich mit seiner Pranke auf den Rücken. Es hätte nicht fiel gefehlt, und ich wäre vor ihm auf die Knie geknallt. Ich sah reih um in neugierige Gesichter.

„Also, dass hier ist Jessica", stellte mich Alice vor und deutete auf ein unvorteilhaft geschminktes Mädchen mit rundlichem Gesicht und krausen Haaren.

„Wie schön dich kennen zulernen, Bella", flötete sie. Ich versuchte mich wenig erfolgreich an einem Lächeln. Irgendwie war mir Jessica von Anfang an unsympathisch. Ihr Lächeln hatte etwas Scheinheiliges, Falsches.

„Freut mich auch, dich kennen zulernen", log ich.

„Das hier sind Eric, Lauren, Taylor, Lindsay, Justin, Christi, Steve, Ben, Helena, David, Elly und Monica", ratterte Alice herunter. Die Namen gingen mir zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder raus.

Das würde ich mir unter keinen Umständen merken können.

„Das wird sie sich unter keinen Umständen merken können", sagte Edward süffisant, als er mit Tanya im Arm an uns vorbei in Richtung Schuldgebäude schlenderte.

Was war das denn? Finster starrte ich ihm hinterher. Irgendwie hatte Edward etwas dunkles an sich, das Leute automatisch auf Abstand hielt. Sie sahen mit Bewunderung, Neid aber auch mit Furcht zu ihm auf.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Edward ist einfach zu arrogant für diese Welt", sagte diese... ähm... mit den krausen Haaren, wie hieß sie noch mal? –Jasmin oder so ähnlich.

„Aber dafür ist er einfach unglaublich heiß", fügte sie kichernd hinzu, als würde das sein schlechtes Benehmen entschuldigen. Ich sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Wow, Jess, ich will gar nicht wissen, was du über meinen Bruder denkst", sagte Jasper und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Em boxte einem Jungen mit öliger Haut und schwarzen, fettigen Haaren in die Seite, worauf dieser sich mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht die Rippen rieb.

„Mann, Emmett! Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst, irgendwann brichst du mir noch was", schimpfte er. Emmett lachte nur. „Sei nicht so empfindlich, Eric. Du hörst dich an wie ein Mädchen. Da benimmt sich Bella ja noch männlicher als du", sagte Emmett lachend.

Rose versetzte ihm einen spielerischen Schlag in den Nacken. „Benimm dich, Em! Sei kein Kleinkind."

Alice beugte sich zu dem Mädchen, von dem ich jetzt wusste, dass es nicht Jasmin sonder Jessica hieß, herunter und sagte halb laut: „Wenn du Edward mal wieder oben ohne sehen willst, musst du mir nur bescheid sagen." Jessica kicherte. „Das war so heiß, als ich bei eurer Poolparty seinen Six-pack gesehen hab", sagte sie grinsend.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Diese Jessica war ja so was von oberflächlich.

„Und, habt ihr schon meine Freundin, Bella kennen gelernt?", fragte Mike, der eben zu uns heran getreten war. Ich sah ihn pikiert, ob seines besitz ergreifenden Tones an.

Ein paar der Mädchen brachen in Gelächter aus und eine von ihnen sagte beißend: „Nur weil du ein paar Worte mit ihr gewechselt hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie etwas von dir will, Mike."

„Als ob Mike etwas von _ihr _wollen würde! Sie ist überhaupt nicht sein Typ, stimmt´s, Mike?", flötete Jessica. Ich fragte mich, ob ihr wohl aufgefallen war, dass sie mich soeben beleidigt hatte. Mike murmelte etwas Unverständliches und ließ sich dann von Jessica davon ziehen. Ich sah den beiden entsetzt nach. Wenn der erste Schultag schon so begann, wie sollte ich es dann bloß für zwei Jahre hier aushalten?

„Jessica ist immer so... Sie ist in Mike verknallt und kann es nicht einsehen, dass er nichts von ihr will", sagte einer der Jungen mit einem breiten Grinsen. Das hieß dann wohl, dass ich mich in Zukunft von ihm fernhalten würde. Das letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren irgendwelche Feinde. „Ich will nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten", stammelte ich, völlig mit der Situation überfordert.

Unsere Gruppe machte sich auf in Richtung Schulgebäude. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr sah Alice mich entschuldigend an. „Ich kann dir leider nicht mehr den Weg zu dem Raum zeigen, in dem du jetzt Englisch hast, sonst komme ich zu spät aber wir sehen uns dann nachher in Mathe. Edward ist ja leider schon vorgegangen..." Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Du musst einfach in Haus drei die Treppe hochgehen und dann in den dritten Flur von rechts einbiegen, das findest du ganz leicht."

Die Gruppe Schüler löste sich vor den Türen des Hauptgebäudes auf, Emmett, Rosalie, Japser und drei andere Schüler, machten sich auf den Weg zu Haus vier, Alice, Jessica und eine Menge Mädchen liefen in Richtung der Chemiesäle, wo auch immer die sich befanden.

Ich blieb zurück. Dank meines kaum existierenden Orientierungssinns verlief ich mich mehrere Male. Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass man sich in einer Highschool mit einer so geringen Schüleranzahl nicht allzu schwer zurechtfinden konnte, doch für mich war das alles ein undurchschaubares Labyrinth. Nach zehn Minuten des Herumirrens war ich den Tränen nahe. Wie konnte Edward mich einfach so stehen lassen? Er wusste doch, dass ich mich hier nicht auskannte. Als ich schließlich die Türe mit der Nummer Hundertzehn doch noch fand, stand ich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Schüchtern klopfte ich an und wartete, bis ein barsches „Herein" ertönte.

Ich wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzel, als mich die neugierigen Blicke von ungefähr dreißig Schülern und dem eines unangenehm aussehenden Lehrers empfingen.

Mit einer Ausnahme. In der Vorletzten Reihe saß Edward, unübersehbar dank seinem bronzenen Haar und den leuchtend grünen Augen. Ihm schien die Situation ein unheimliches Vergnügen zu bereiten.

„Warum sind Sie zu spät?", blaffte mich der kahlköpfige Lehrer an. Seine Augen waren hinter den dicken Brillengläsern zu winzigen Schlitzen verengt.

„Ich... also... Ich... bin neu und hab das Zimmer nicht gefunden", stammelte ich.

„Dann sind Sie Isabella Swan, nehme ich an?", fragte er mit verschränkten Armen.

Ich nickte schüchtern. „Sie werden am Freitagnachmittag nachsitzen. Ob neu oder nicht, ich dulde kein zu spät kommen in meinem Unterricht. Und wenn sie mich schon mal unterbrochen haben, können sie sich auch gleich der Klasse vorstellen."

Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. Nachsitzen _und _der Klasse vorstellen? Dieser Lehrer war mein persönlicher Albtraum. Mir fiel es schwer, vor anderen Leuten zu sprechen. Immer wenn ich aufgeregt war, begann ich zu stottern. Mit schwitzigen Händen und trockener Kehle wandte ich mich der Klasse zu. Alle starrten mich an. Ich hätte Edward den Hals dafür umdrehen können, dass er mich in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte.

Der Lehrer, Mr. Quarrel, oder so ähnlich, wurde ungeduldig.

„Auf was warten Sie? Fangen Sie an!", zeterte er.

„Ich... Ich heiße, B-B-B-Bella", sagte ich und sprach ausschließlich zu meinen Schuhen.

„Und b-b-b-bin s-s-s-siebzehn. Ich k-komme aus P-P-P-Phoenix." Meine Zunge verknotete sich und ich brachte kaum mehr ein Wort heraus. Die Klasse schwieg betreten und Mr. Quarrel betrachtete mich ungeduldig. „Warum sind Sie hier her gezogen? Na los, Mädchen, schlaf nicht ein!", schimpfte er. „M-M-Meine M-Mutter hat h-h-hier ihren n-n-n-neuen F-F-Freund." Mein Stottern wurde immer schlimmer, je mehr er mich unter Druck setzte.

Mit zitternden Händen und Tränen des Schams in den Augen starrte ich weiter zu Boden. Ich traute mich nicht, Mr. Quarrel oder die anderen Schüler anzusehen.

„Na gut. Setzten Sie sich", blaffte er, nach dem ich eine Minute lang schweigend zu Boden gestarrt hatte.

Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sah auf, vermied es jedoch, meinen Mitschülern direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ich wollte ihre halb mitleidigen, halb amüsierten Gesichtsausdrücke nicht sehen. Hätte ich mich doch nur singend vorstellen können.

Beim Singen stotterte ich nie. Suchend glitt mein Blick durch die Reihen. Neben einem braunhaarigen Jungen war der einzige Platz frei. „K-k-komm schon, B-B-Bella. ist noch ein P-P-P-Platz frei", sagte der Junge so laut, dass ihn jeder hören konnte. Ein paar Leute brachen in Gelächter aus, am lautesten lachte jedoch der braunhaarige Junge selbst.

Sie machten sich über mich lustig. Das war etwas, dass ich nicht ertragen konnte. Inzwischen konnte ich meine zitternden Hände kaum noch verbergen und meine Augen wurden immer feuchter. „Na, los! Setzten Sie sich, Ms. Swan. Und Sie hören auf, dämliche Witze zu machen, Mr. Bright", herrschte Mr. Quarrel uns an.

Ich presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und schlich mit eingezogenem Kopf zu meinem Platz.

Eineinziges Mal, sah ich kurz auf und meine Augen trafen Edwards Blick.

Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengekniffen, seine Augen erschrocken geweitet. Schnell sah ich wieder weg.

Auf meinem Platz machte ich mich so klein wie möglich. Wenn sie doch bloß aufhören würden mich anzustarren, wie eine Attraktion im Zoo!

**Edward**

Bella stotterte. Mir tat es im Herzen weh, zu sehen wie sie vor der Klasse stand, auf den Boden starrte und mühsam versuchte, die Worte auszusprechen, die sich in ihrem Mund wanden.

Ich war kurz davor, aufzuspringen und dem Idioten Mr. Quarrel eine rein zu hauen. Wie konnte er ihr das antun, wenn er doch merkte, dass sie stotterte! Sie konnte doch nichts dafür.

Sie starrte zu Boden und sagte gar nichts mehr.

„Na gut, setzten Sie sich", poltere Mr. Quarrel. Der Mann lebte gefährlich! Ich hatte gute Lust, ihm die Autoreifen zu zerstechen oder den Lack zu zerkratzen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden mit mir und euch gefällt das neue chapi :) _

_Auch wenn ich euch momentan nicht zurückschreiben kann, weil das liebe es nicht will, kann ich eure reviews trotzdem lesen also schreibt mir bitte ! ;)_

_LG AnSoRa  
_


	9. Chapter 9 Kurzschlussreaktion? EPOV

_Hier kommt schon das neunte Kapitel :) _

_Danke für deinen Review **J****eska **! Du bist klasse ;) Oh und ich kann dich beruhigen ... Solange ich diese story schreibe wird Jacob die Finger von Bella lassen, dass kann ich dir versprechen!  
_

_Ich hab nur einen Namen für ihren besten Freund in Phoenix gebraucht, da hat sich Jacob halt angeboten xD  
_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
_

* * *

„Na gut, setzten Sie sich", poltere Mr. Quarrel. Der Mann lebte gefährlich! Ich hatte gute Lust, ihm die Autoreifen zu zerstechen oder den Lack zu zerkratzen.

Bella sah kurz auf, um zu sehen wo noch ein Platz freu war. In ihren großen braunen Rehaugen glitzerten Tränen und sie kaute fest auf ihrer Lippe herum. Ihr Blick war gequält und ihre Wangen so rot wie nie zuvor.

Sofort senkte die den Blick wieder und machte sich mit eingezogenem Kopf und hängenden Schultern auf den Weg zu ihrem Platz. Ich hatte noch nie eine dermaßen schutzbedürftige Person gesehen, wie sie.

„K-k-komm schon, B-B-Bella. ist noch ein P-P-P-Platz frei", höhnte Colin Bright, der größte Vollidiot der ganzen Schule. Und ein paar Schüler waren bescheuert genug, wegen seines verletzenden Witzes zu lachen. Es war mir ein Bedürfnis, jedem einzelnen, der auch nur den Hauch eines Lachens auf den Lippen hatte, den Hals umzudrehen.

Bella sah erschrocken auf und in diesem Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke für ein paar Sekunden. Es bereitete mir körperliche Schmerzen, sie so leiden zu sehen. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und sahen mich gepeinigt an. Am liebsten hätte ich sie jetzt in den Arm genommen.

Ich schüttelte, entsetzt über mein seltsames Verhalten, den Kopf.

Na und, dann stotterte sie eben. Das würde ganz sicher nicht meine Meinung über sie ändern.

Bella brachte mich dazu, sie von ganzem Herzen zu bemitleiden aber diese Wirkung hatte sie sicher auch auf andere. Es war nun mal ein Instinkt des Mannes, verletzliche Frauen zu beschützen, die sich nicht selber verteidigen konnten.

Während des Unterrichts verirrte sich mein Blick immer wieder, zu der Stelle, an der Bella saß. Die ganze Zeit behielt sie ihre zusammengekauerte Körperhaltung bei uns sprach kein einziges Wort mehr. Als es zum Stunden ende klingelte, sprang sie auf, klaubte eilig ihre Sachen zusammen und stolperte aus dem Zimmer.

„Wo rennst du denn hin, B-B-B-Bella?", rief ihr Colin Bright lachend hinterher.

Ich kochte vor Wut. Was ich als nächstes tat, war auf jeden Fall einer Kurzschlussreaktion zu zuschreiben. Auf dem Flur holte ich Colin ein, packte ihn am Kragen und riss ihn zu mir herum. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Wenn du dich noch einmal über meine Stiefschwester lustig machst, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein" knurrte ich. Ihm wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Hast du mich verstanden?" Ich schüttelte ihn, als er nicht antwortete. Er starrte mich nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, wie das Kaninchen die Schlange. Wie ich diese Möchtegern-coolen hasste. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht mitten im Flur eine rein zu hauen. „Ich hab gefragt, ob du mich verstanden hast?"

Inzwischen waren ein paar Schüler stehen geblieben und beobachteten uns mit einer Mischung aus Vorfreude und Überraschung, wie sie nur auf Gesichtern zu finden war, die sich eine spannende Schlägerei erhofften.

Ich packte fester zu und Colin nickte ängstlich. Ich ließ ihn los und schubste ihn von mir weg, damit ich es mir nicht doch noch anders überlegen konnte, und ihm eine wischte.

„Dein Glück", murmelte ich und ging davon. Was war bloß los mit mir? Ich war eigentlich nicht der Typ für körperliche Gewalt. Klar, ich konnte kämpfen, doch nur weil ich es konnte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich es oft tat. Ich war kein Feigling und drückte mich nicht vor Schlägereien oder dergleichen, doch ich provozierte sie auch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht mehr... Normalerweise war ich der Meinung, dass es keinen Konflikt gab, den man nicht in einem Gespräch lösen konnte, doch Colin hätte ich am liebsten unter meiner Schuhsole zermalmt.

In Mathe saß Bella schon an ihrem Platz, als ich den Raum betrat. Das weiße Spitzenoberteil stand ihr gut. Es umschmeichelte die zarte Wölbung ihrer Schultern und ließ die filigrane Linie ihres Schlüsselbeins frei. Sie sah nicht auf, als ich an ihr vorbei zu meinem Platz ging.

Alice und leider auch ihre nervige Freundin, Jessica, waren auch schon da.

„Hallo, Edward", flötete sie und versuchte sich an einem verführerischen Blick, der total lächerlich aussah.

„Hallo, Jessica, Alice", sagte ich betont neutral. Zum Glück hatte sie inzwischen ein neues Objekt ihrer Begierige gefunden, Mike Newton, ein langweiliger, milchgesichtiger Junge. Die beiden würden auf jeden Fall gut zusammen passen.

„Warst du dabei, als Bella sich in Englisch blamiert hat?", fragte Jessica mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Das war einer der zahlreichen Dinge, die ich nicht an ihr leiden konnte. Sie lästerte und trat die Schwächen anderer breit, um selber besser dazustehen.

Alice warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Hör auf, Jess! Bella ist so was wie meine Stiefschwester. Wenn du über sie herziehen willst, dann mach das, wenn ich nicht dabei bin", fauchte sie aufgebracht.

„Schon gut" Jessica zog eine Schnute und warf mir ein breites Lächeln zu. Ich sah weg. Ich hasste es, angeschmachtet zu werden. Es fiel mir schwer den Respekt vor dem weiblichen Geschlecht nicht zu verlieren. Irgendwie schienen Mädchen darauf zu stehen, von Jungs schlecht behandelt zu werden. Um so mehr man sie herumkommandierte, desto anhänglicher wurden sie.

„Guten Morgen." Die Mathelehrerin, Ms. Cope betrat den Raum und sah sich um. Ihr Blick blieb an Bella hängen.

„Ah, ein neues Gesicht. Sie sind Isabella Swan, nehme ich an?"

„Nur Bella, bitte", sagte sie leise.

„Wundervoll. Sie komme aus Phoenix, richtig?" Ms. Cope ließ ihre Tasche auf den Schreibtisch plumpsen und strahlte Bella an.

„Ja."

„Na sonderlich gesprächig sind Sie ja nicht, Ms. Swan."

Sie schmunzelte, als Bella nichts darauf erwiderte.

„Nun gut, zu erstmal müssen Sie alle wissen, dass mir Ihre Sitzordnung ganz und gar nicht gefällt und ich diese nach meinem Blieben verändern werde. Mädchen neigen dazu, während des ganzen Unterrichts zu schnattern, deswegen sitzen bei mir keine Mädchen nebeneinander." Die Klasse protestierte.

„Ruhe, bitte! In diesem Korb-" Ms. Cope hielt ein Körbchen mit zusammengefalteten Zetteln hoch. „-Sind die Namen aller Mädchen. Die Jungen kommen nacheinander nach vorne und ziehen einen Zettel. Der Name der drauf steht, ist der eurer neuen Nebensitzerin."

Ms. Cope schien von ihren fraglichen Methoden ganz begeistert zu sein... Die Klasse hingegen weniger.

Stühle scharrten über den Boden und die Schüler erhoben sich murrend.

Eric war der erste, der in das Körbchen griff. „Jessica Stanley", las er vor und setzte sich sogleich neben sie. Jessica sah enttäusch aus.

Daniel zog Alices Namen, danach war ich an der Reihe. Ich griff wahllos einen der Zettel und stieß genervt die Luft aus. Das war irgendwie von Anfang an klar gewesen.

„Isabella Swan", las ich vor und setzte mich neben Bella.

Langsam sollte ich mir darüber klar werden, ob ich sie mochte oder nicht. Einerseits wollte ich sie beschützen, andererseits nervte sie mich mit ihrer stummen, schüchternen Art, alles abzunicken, was man ihr sagte.

Bella sah mich nicht an sonder starrte auf ihren Schreibblock auf dem sie gedankenverloren herumkritzelte. Das künstlerische Talent ihrer Mutter hatte sie nicht geerbt, soviel stand fest.

Ihr mahagonifarbenes Haar verdeckt ihr Gesicht, sodass ich ihre Rehaugen nicht sehen konnte um in ihren mitteilsamen Gesichtszügen, ihre gegenwärtigen Gefühle lesen zu können. Irgendwie ärgerte mich das.

Im Laufe der Mathestunde wurde mir eines klar: Bella war verdammt schlau. Es fiel nur nicht so sehr auf, weil sie kein großes Aufheben um ihrer Intelligenz startete.

Alle ihre Antworten waren korrekt und ihre Lösungen stimmten immer. Dieses unscheinbare Mädchen hatte Köpfchen.

Plötzlich musste ich grinsen, denn mir war soeben etwas elementares aufgefallen.

Renee, Bellas Mutter war die kreative, verrückte, impulsive, die extrovertierte und Bella war praktischorientiert und auf Fakten bedacht. Sie war diszipliniert und das musste sie auch sein, bei so einer kindlichen Mutter.

Es erfüllte mich mit stillheimlichem Triumph, dass ich Bella so langsam durchschaute.

Trotzdem war die imaginäre Liste, die ich über sie führte noch lange nicht vollständig. Ich wollte genau wissen, dass sie so durchschnittlich war, wie ich es von Anfang an vermutet hatte... Doch das was ich bis jetzt über sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, wollte nicht so recht in mein Durchschnitts-Schema passen...

Leider musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich mehr Zeit damit verbrachte, sie anzustarren, als für Matheaufgaben. Aber das lag nur daran, dass ich sie durchschauen wollte. Wenn ich ihren Charakter erstmal aufgedeckt hatte, würde ich mich auch nicht mehr für sie interessieren.

Nach Mathe gingen Alice und ich zusammen zu Spanisch.

„Was ist eigentlich genau in Englisch passiert?", fragte sie sobald wir das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich hatte keine Lust, das ganze im Geiste noch mal mitzuerleben. Alleine zu Colins Sicherheit. Und ich wollte auch nicht, dass Alice oder meine Geschwister davon erfuhren, dass ich ihn fast verprügelt hatte, nur weil er sich über Bella lustig gemacht hatte. „Das meiste ist doch sowieso schon zu die vorgedrungen, oder?", fragte ich im Gegenzug. Alice zuckte mit ihren schmalen Schultern. Sie war kaum eins sechzig groß.

„Mir tut Bella wirklich leid. Sie war vor der Schule so nervös und dann passiert so etwas an ihrem ersten Schultag", sagte sie.

„Na ja, so schlimm war es nicht. Sie hat eben ein bisschen gestottert aber die ganzen Klatschliebhaber müssen sich mal wieder ihre Mäuler darüber zerreisen", spielte ich die Sache runter. Alice sollte nicht wissen, wie aufgebracht ich in Wirklichkeit gewesen war.

Sie sah mich missbilligend an. „Manchmal bist du echt so feinfühlig wie eine Dampfwalze. Da ist Emmett ja noch verständnisvoller."

Ich lachte. Nur weil ich Gefühle schlecht zeigen konnte, hieß das nicht, dass ich keine hatte.

Nach Spanisch trafen wir meine Geschwister, Rose, Eric, Justin und den ganzen Rest in der Cafeteria. Wir schnappen uns jeweils ein Tablett und luden uns Essen auf, dann setzten wir uns an unseren Stammtisch. Tanya klebte schon wieder an mir. Langsam wurde sie mir echt zu anhänglich. Musste sie denn beim Mittagessen auf meinem Schoß sitzen und an meinem Hals rumknabbern?

„Oh, da ist ja das neue Pärchen", scherzte Eric und deutete zur Türe. Bella und Mike betraten die Cafeteria. Alarmiert analysierte ich Bellas Körpersprache und stellte beruhigt fest, dass sie Mike keinesfalls zugetan war. Er plapperte auf sie ein, doch sie war wortkarg und starrte die ganze Zeit zu Boden.

Wenn sich zwischen den beiden etwas angebahnt hätte, hätte ich mir Mike zur Seite genommen und ihm gesagt, dass er seine Finger von Bella lassen sollte.

Mike war ein Vollidiot. Er war ganz sicher nicht der richtige für sie.

Mir war bis jetzt gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie wenig ich ihn leiden konnte.

„Eddy", flüsterte Tanya und leckte über mein Ohr. Irgendwie konnte ich das gerade nicht gebrauchen. „Ich hasse diesen Spitznamen, dass hab ich dir doch schon oft gesagt", herrschte ich sie an. „Entschuldige, Schatz", flötete sie... Es war doch bei allen Mädchen das gleiche... Vielleicht solllte ich ein Buch darüber schreiben, wie man mit Mädchen umging. Dann würden vielleicht auch Idioten wie dieser Eric eine Freundin abbekommen.

Bella verzog das Gesicht, als sie uns so eng umschlungen da sitzen sah. Aber ihr Blick unterschied sich von dem eifersüchtigen Gestarre der anderen. Sie sah eher... angewidert aus. Neben Tanya und mir waren noch drei Stühle frei, doch sie beachtete sie nicht einmal und setzte sich auf den freien Platz zwischen Jessica und Emmett. Dabei schien es ihr herzlich egal zu sein, dass Mike sich eigentlich hatte neben sie setzten wollen.

Na gut, wenn sie sich ekeln wollte... Ich küsste Tanya, hielt sie aber zurück, als sie mehr wollte. Eine Knutscherei in der Öffentlichkeit musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Ich musste niemandem beweisen, dass mir die arrogante Tanya Denali aus der Hand fraß. Es war offensichtlich.

Alice, Jessica und ihre ganzen nervigen Freundinnen kicherten und plapperten die ganze Mittagspause über, doch Bella sprach kaum mehr als zwei Sätze.

Es schien so, als wäre sie nur körperlich anwesend, ihre Hände umklammerten den Tischrand und ihr Blick war in weite ferne gerückt.

Sie war ein seltsames Mädchen.

* * *

_Was sagt ihr zu dem Kapitel? Hat viel Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben xD Lasst mir einen Review da :) _


	10. Chapter 10 Neue Erkenntnisse EPOV BPOV

_Danke an Jeska :) Das neue chapi kommt extra früh wegen dir!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
_

* * *

Als es klingelte zuckte sie zusammen wie ein erschrockenes Reh, ich musste schmunzeln.

Bella merkte, dass ich sie ansah und ihre Mundwinkel sanken augenblicklich noch weiter nach unten. Sie warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu und stand dann im allgemeinen Gedränge auf. Alice, Monica und Lauren erhoben sich ebenfalls und folgten ihr.

Ich schob Tanya von meinem Schoß und schnappte mir meine Tasche.

„Komm schon, wir müssen zu Bio!", sagte ich ungeduldig und zog sie mit mir.

Das war das einzige Fach, dass Tanya und ich zusammen hatten.

„Aus dem Weg", blaffte sie ein paar Juniors an. Sie stoben erschrocken auseinander.

Im Biosaal setzten wir uns in die Reihe hinter Alice und Bella.

„Ich kann dir nachher mit dem Kochen helfen wenn du möchtest", hörte ich Alice sagen. Ich konnte ihr ansehen, wie sehr sie Bella jetzt schon mochte.

„Das wäre schön." Bella lächelte überrascht. Anscheinend kochte sie sonst immer alleine.

„Naja, wahrscheinlich werde ich dir nur Gesellschaft leisten. Ich kann nämlich nicht kochen", verriet Alice breit grinsend.

„Das macht nichts. Ich bring es dir bei", versprach Bella. „Hat dir eigentlich schon jemand gesagt, dass du Grübchen hast wenn du so lächelst?"

Ich war Alice dankbar, denn sie brachte Bella zum Reden und war viel aufmerksamer als ich.

„Ja, Jake sagt das immer", erwiderte Bella. Sie hatte sich Alice zugewandt, sodass ich ihr Gesicht im Profil betrachten konnte. Sie war sehr blass, hatte einen niedlichen Schmollmund und natürlich ihre warmen braunen Rehaugen.

Von ihr ging eine sanfte Schönheit aus, die mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war.

„Hast du schon mit ihm telefoniert?" In Bellas Gesicht zeichneten sich Schuldgefühle ab. „Nein, dass hab ich in dem Trubel ganz vergessen. Jake wird sich Sorgen machen."

Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hast du eigentlich einen Freund in Phoenix?", fragte Alice plötzlich mit spitzbübischem Grinsen. Bella wurde rot und sah verlegen weg. „Nein, aber das ist auch gut so. Was hätte die Beziehung denn für einen Sinn, wenn ich am anderen ende der Staaten lebe und man sich nicht mehr sieht?" Alice legte die Stirn in Falten. „Da hast du Recht, so was ist immer schwierig." Bellas Gesicht wurde noch röter und sie nestelte nervös an ihrem Schreibblock herum. „Darf ich dich was fragen, Alice? –Ich meine was Persönliches?"

Alice strahlte. „Natürlich! Wir sind doch Freundinnen."

„Wie hast du Jasper kennen gelernt? Ich weiß nicht, aber wenn ich euch sehe fällt es mir schwer, nicht an die wahre Liebe zu glauben." Während Bella sprach starrte sie verlegen auf den Tisch und ihre Wangen wurden noch dunkler, als hätte sie mehr von sich preisgegeben, als sie eigentlich gewollt hatte.

Alice kicherte vergnügt. „Bevor wir zusammengekommen sind, hatte ich natürlich schon ein Auge auf ihn geworfen aber erst am Jahresabschlussball zwei Jahre später sind wir uns näher gekommen. Das ist jetzt eineinhalb Jahre her und seit dem sind wir ein Paar."

Alices Blick war verträumt in die Ferne gerichtete. Es war genau dieser idiotische verliebte Gesichtsausdruck, den ich so wenig verstand.

„Aber Moment mal", sagte Alice plötzlich. „Du glaubst nicht an die große Liebe?"

Ich wurde hellhörig. Bella schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein"

Das Mädchen, von dem ich gedacht hatte, wir wären von Grund auf verschieden, hatte eine Gemeinsamkeit mit mir. Auch ich glaubte nicht an diesen Liebes-Quatsch.

„Wie kannst du denn nicht daran glauben?", fragte Alice entsetzt. Bella sah wieder weg.

„Ich... na ja ich glaube dazu betrachte ich die Dinge einfach zu... objektiv.", sagte Bella.

„Aber eigentlich... also es ist mir mal etwas passiert und seit dem kann ich an so etwas nicht glauben", fügte sie aufrichtig hinzu. Ihr schien es schwer zu fallen, dieses Erlebnis auch nur anzudeuten.

„Was war das?", fragte Alice neugierig. Mal ganz ehrlich, sie warf mir vor, die Feinfühligkeit einer Dampfwalze zu besitzen und merkte selbst nicht, wie unangenehm es Bella war, darüber zu sprechen.

„Ich hab das noch nicht wirklich verarbeitet." Bella sah Alice wieder ins Gesicht.

„Aber wenn ich so weit bin, erzähl ich es dir, versprochen."

So wie ich Alice kannte, hätte sie Bella jetzt so lange bearbeitet, bis sie alles erfuhr, doch Professor Banners Auftauchen unterbrach ihr Vorhaben.

Nachdem ich nach dem Sportunterricht aus der Turnhalle trat und zum Parkplatz lief, warteten Em, Jas, Alice und Bella schon am Volvo. War das hier das neue Bild, von meiner Familie? –Mit Bella?

„Hey, Edward", rief Jas. „Nächsten Freitag gehen wir zusammen in die Karaokebar in Seattle, was sagst du dazu?" Ich schloss den Wagen auf und setzte mich hinters Steuer.

„Klingt gut, ich bin dabei", sagte ich so unbeschwert wie möglich, doch wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, spukte mir seit der Biostunde nur Bellas Geheimnis im Kopf herum.

Zum Glück war ich so gut wie nie ehrlich zu mir selbst.

Bella

Bei den Cullens zuhause- ich konnte es noch nicht mein zuhause nennen- verschwand ich in meinem Zimmer und setzte mich an die Hausaufgaben. Zum Glück hatte der Schultag nicht ganz so desaströß geendet wie er begonnen hatte. Nach der katastrophalen ersten Stunde, hatte ich es zum Glück ohne größere Zwischenfälle durch den Tag geschafft. Während ich die letzten Matheaufgaben löste und meine Schultasche für morgen packte, warf ich einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. Unschlüssig blieb ich in der Raummitte stehen und betrachtete das Chaos, das sich mir bot. Es war noch zu früh, um mit dem Kochen anzufangen, also würde ich wohl nicht drum rum kommen, meine Sachen richtig einzuräumen.

Ich räumte meine geliebten Bücher, vor allem Klassiker in das Regal ein und sortierte meine kleine CD-Sammlung. Es war eine bunte Mischung aus Klassik, Rock, Pop und Jazz.

Ich hörte Musik immer nach meiner gegenwärtigen Stimmung.

Erst jetzt fiel mir die teuer aussehende Stereoanlage auf. Sofort bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich legte eine CD mit klassischer Musik ein und während ich mein Zimmer aufräumte, hatte ich das Gefühl, auch gleichzeitig in mein Leben wieder Ordnung zu bringen.

Ich räumte meine letzten Klamotten in den riesigen Schrank; sie füllten ihn nicht mal bis zur Hälfte. Das Zimmer war jetzt sauber und ordentlich, doch zum Kochen war es immer noch zu früh. Ich beschloss bei Jake anzurufen. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich es so weit heraus gezögert hatte, doch ich hatte Angst, die Fassung zu verlieren, wenn ich seine vertraute Stimme hören würde. Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen und wartete, dass Jake abhob.

„Bella?"

„Hey, Jake."

„Wie geht´s dir?"

„Ganz okay"

„Weinst du?"

„Ja... Es tut so gut deine Stimme wieder zuhören."

...

Nach einer Stunde legte ich mit einem guten Gefühl auf. Jetzt wusste ich wieder genau bescheid, was zuhause los war.

Ich ging hinunter in die Küche, wo Alice und Jas eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa saßen und einen Film schauten. Rose war inzwischen auch her gekommen und lehnte an Emmetts Schulter, während sie weinend den Bildschirm betrachtete.

Anscheinend war es ein sehr trauriger Film, den sie da schauten.

Von Edward und seiner Freundin Tanya war nicht zusehen.

Ich versuchte mich inzwischen in der offenen Küche zurechtzufinden.

Es war eine vertraute Arbeit und einen Augenblick lang, fühlte es sich an wie früher, als ich für Renee und mich gekocht hatte und wir uns dann alles über unseren Tag erzähl hatten.

Vor mich hin summend briet ich das Hackfleisch und kochte dann die Tomatensoße.

Alice kletterte mit geröteten Augen auf die Anrichte und sah mir beim Kochen zu.

„War der Film so traurig?", fragte ich und schichtete die Nudelplatten in eine Auflaufform.

„Ja... Du und ich werden in Zukunft mit Rose richtige Mädchenabende machen. Da gehört DVD schauen auch dazu. Davor gehen wir shoppen und dann machen wir eine kleine Modenschau und zeigen den anderen, was wir gekauft haben." Sie seufzte glücklich.

„Ich finde das so toll, dass du hier bist! Wir werden richtig gute Freundinnen werden", sagte sie überzeugt. Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

„Das hoffe ich auch." Alice war jemand, den man einfach mögen musste. So viel Tatendrang und Energie hatte ich noch nie auf einem Fleck gesehen.

Wir unterhielten uns und Alice assistierte mir beim Aufschichten der Nudelplatten.

Anschließend schoben wir die Lasagne in den Ofen und machten uns dann daran den Tisch zu decken.

Alice war ein richtiges Dekorations-Talent, aber das hatte ich ja schon anhand meines Zimmers erkennen können, dass sie alleine eingerichtet hatte.

Aus ein paar Efeuzweigen und einfachen weißen Kerzen zauberte sie eine ansprechende Tischdekoration.

„Wer spielt eigentlich auf dem Flügel?", fragte ich und betrachtete das schwarz glänzende Instrument.

„Edward ist der einzige der spielen kann, aber dafür richtig gut. Früher hat er sogar komponiert", erzählte Alice und zupfte das Tischtuch zurrecht.

Eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können, dass Edward derjenige war, der Klavier spielte. Irgendwie schien er ja in allen Bereichen talentiert zu sein, außer im nett sein natürlich.

Plötzlich holte Alice eine Digitalkamera aus ihrer Handtasche und schoss ein Foto von mir.

„Hey! Du hättest mich doch wenigstens vorwarnen können", beschwerte ich mich und versuchte mein Gesicht zu verdecken.

„Widerspruch ist zwecklos! Komm mal mit!", kommandierte Alice und zog mich am Arm zu der Wohnzimmerwand, mit den vielen Fotografien.

Ich betrachtete sie lange und eingehen. Oft war da eine schöne sanft lächelnde Frau zu sehen mit den unverschämt grünen Augen von Edward.

„Esme?", fragte ich. Alice nickte, sie sah traurig aus.

Und noch etwas fiel mir auf. Auf den Fotos lachte Edward und damit meinte ich nicht dieses arrogante halbherzige hochziehen der Mundwinkel, sondern ein glückliches Lächeln, das auch in seinen Augen zu sehen war. Eigentlich konnte ich dankbar dafür sein, dass ich ihn noch nie richtig hatte lächeln sehen. Wenn seine mürrische, arrogante Ausgabe mich schon faszinierte... Lieber nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Hast du Esme gekannt?", fragte ich leise, ohne das Foto von Edward aus den Augen zu lassen. „Nein... aber Jas hat mir alles über sie erzählt, sodass es sich so anfühlt, als hätte ich sie wirklich kennen gelernt." Ich nickte verständnisvoll.

„Für die Jungs war das sehr schlimm oder?"

Alice sah mich müde an. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr... Besonders Edward hat sich durch Esmes Tod verändert. Weißt du, früher war er ganz anders, hat Jas erzählt. Nicht so eingebildet und unfreundlich. Damals war sein Charme anscheinend noch größer. Keine Frau konnte ihm widerstehen... Leider weiß er das auch." Alice lachte leise „... Aber du darfst ihm das nicht übel nehmen, er hat sehr unter diesem Verlust gelitten." Betreten sah ich zu Boden. Ich hatte Edward unrecht getan. Er war nicht nett zu mir gewesen, doch das lag nicht speziell an mir, sondern an seiner Vergangenheit.

* * *

Hoffe euch hat das Chapi gefallen und ihr lasst wieder brav einen review da :)


	11. Chapter 11morgendliche Begegung

_Chapi 11 :) Wie immer vielen Dank an Jeska !_

* * *

„... Aber du darfst ihm das nicht übel nehmen, er hat sehr unter diesem Verlust gelitten." Betreten sah ich zu Boden. Ich hatte Edward unrecht getan. Er war nicht nett zu mir gewesen, doch das lag nicht speziell an mir, sondern an seiner Vergangenheit.

Es fiel mir schwer, mich an meine guten Vorsätze, nicht schlecht über Edward zu denken, zu halten, als er mit uns zu Abend aß und kein einziges Wort mit mir sprach, während mich die anderen in ihre Gespräche einbezogen und die Lasagne überschwänglich lobten.

Eine vor Glück überschäumende Renee und ein strahlender Carlisle waren kurz vorher nachhause gekommen. Sie berichtete überschwänglich von ihrem tollen Atelier und der unglaublich künstlerischen Phase, die sie gerade durchmachte.

„... Es fühlt sich an, als würde der Pinsel von ganz alleine malen und schon während ich das eine Bild male, kommt mir die Idee zu einem neuen", schwärmte sie und tauschte mit Carlisle verliebte Blicke aus. Ich versuchte den Stich zu ignorieren, den es mir gab, zu sehen, dass Renee sich noch weniger für mich interessierte, als vorher. Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht böse meinte, sie war nun mal so, doch es bedrückte mich dennoch, dass sie nicht mal gefragt hatte, wie es mir in der in der Schule gefallen hatte. Immerhin war das mein erster Tag gewesen. Sie schien ganz selbstverständlich davon auszugehen, dass ich hier genauso glücklich war wie sie.

„Kochst du morgen wieder?", bettelte Jasper und warf mir einen niedlichen Dackelblick zu.

„Wenn du möchtest", sagte ich grinsend. „Was willst du denn essen?"

„Dieses mal bin ich dran mit aussuchen", warf Emmett ein. „Ich möchte Curry essen. Kannst du das kochen?"

Ich musste wegen seinem hoffnungsvollen Blick lachen. „Klar, kein Problem."

Irgendwie musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich mich hier schon jetzt wohler fühlte, als ich gedacht hatte, dass ich mich hier jemals fühlen würde.

Ich mochte es, an einem vollbesetzten Tisch zu sitzen, und den anderen zuzuhören, währen sie von ihrem Tag berichteten und es machte mich froh, zu sehen, wie glückliche Renee war.

Ich war wirklich erleichtert, dass Tanya nicht hier war. Es war schon schwer genug, Edward alleine auszuhalten aber gemeinsam mit Tanya war es kaum zu ertragen. Man konnte sich nicht mit den beiden in einem Zimmer aufhalten, ohne sich wie ein ekelhafter Fleck auf deren Schuhe zu fühlen. Ihre arroganten Blicke ließen mein Innerstes gefrieren.

Nach dem Essen räumten wir gemeinsam den Tisch ab. Carlisle und Renee übernahmen heute den Abwasch und Edward, Jasper und Alice verschwanden in ihren Zimmern.

Emmett verabschiedete sich so lange von Rose, dass man meinen könnte, sie würden sich für den nächsten Monat nicht mehr sehen und nicht schon morgen in der Schule.

Rose umarmte mich herzlich. „Ich weiß, du bist erst seit gestern hier aber ich kann dich gut leiden." Ich lachte. „Ich glaube wir werden gute Freunde", sagte ich.

Em und ich sahen zu, wie die Rücklichter von Roses Kabrio in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

Dann richteten sich seine kindlichen Augen vergnügt auf mich. „Und, schon Heimweh?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen, aber ich mag es hier." Als ich die Worte aussprach, wusste ich, dass es stimmte. Ich mochte es hier.

„Das freut mich. Als wir gehört haben, dass Carlisle eine neue Frau kennen gelernt hat, die auch noch ein Tochter hat, waren wir erst mal skeptisch aber jetzt sind wir alle wirklich froh, dass Renee und du hier seid."

Später putzen Alice und ich Seite an Seite unsere Zähne. Wir teilten uns zu fünft ein Badezimmer, da konnte es mit den Belegungszeiten ziemlich knapp werden.

„Ich will in zwanzig Minuten ins Bad", eröffnete uns Edward, der gerade den Kopf zur Türe herein streckte. Sein bronzenes Haar war verwuschelt wie immer und er sah einfach verboten gut aus. „Kann ich davor noch duschen?", fragte ich.

„Wenn du so lange im Bad brauchst wie Alice, sicher nicht", erwiderte er. War da etwa ein Hauch von Humor in seiner Stimme?

Frisch geduscht und mit nassen Haaren lag ich in meinem Himmelbett auf dem Bauch und las. Stolz und Vorurteil war einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsbücher.

Es klopfte und Alice betrat mit einem Arm voll Klamotten das Zimmer.

„Ich hab dir dein Outfit für morgen schon rausgelegt", eröffnete sie mir strahlend.

„Alice... Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind!", beschwerte ich mich halbherzig.

„Nein, dass bist du nicht aber solange du keine Ahnung von Mode hast, muss ich dich als deine Schwester unterstützen", trällerte sie und legte die Klamotten sauber gefaltet auf einen Stuhl.

Ich sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher, als sie aus meinem Zimmer tänzelte.

Nach dem ich noch eine Weile gelesen hatte, machte ich das Licht aus und zog mir die Bettdecke bis zur Nase hinauf. Ich war nach diesem ersten Schultag in Forks so erschöpft, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis ich wegdämmerte.

„_Hör auf dich zu wehren, sonst bin ich dazu gezwungen, dir wehzutun." _

_Ich starrte in die dunklen emotionslosen Augen des Mannes. Panisch wand ich mich in seinem festen Griff und erhaschte einen Blick auf das Ende der finsteren Gasse, in die er mich gezerrt hatte. Ich konnte den Schein der Straßenlaternen erkennen. „Hilfe!" Meine Stimme durchbrach die Stille. „Es wird dich niemand hören", flüsterte der Mann mit einem Lächeln, dass sich mir die Härchen auf den Armen aufstellten._

Ich schreckte hoch und vergrub verzweifelt das Gesicht im Kissen. Wann würden diese Träume endlich aufhören? Es war mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Jede Nach quälten sie mich und nach dem Aufstehen war ich so fertig, dass ich den folgenden Tag kaum überstehen konnte, nur damit sich alles in der nächsten Nacht wiederholte.

Ich setzte mich langsam auf und lauschte meinem Herzschlag, der sich langsam wieder normalisierte. Der Blick auf die Leuchtanzeige meines Weckers ließ mich innerlich aufstöhnen. Es war noch viel zu früh, doch einschlafen konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr.

Frustriert stand ich mit wackeligen Beinen auf und tastete mich durch das dunkle Zimmer bis zum Lichtschalter. Dann schlüpfte ich eilig in die Klamotten, die mir Alice bereitgelegt hatte. Es waren ausgewaschene Jeans und ein dunkelgrüner Strickpulli.

Das Badezimmer befand sich am anderen Ende des Flures.

Mein blasses Ich starrte mich aus dem Spiegel heraus an. Ich passte schon rein optisch nicht in dieses Haus. Ich würde mich nicht als hässlich bezeichnen, aber auch nicht als schön... Ich war einfach Bella. Unauffällig und durchschnittlich.

Ich tapste leise die Treppe herunter und sah mich im lichter werdenden Halbdunkel des weitläufigen Raumes um.

„Warum bist du nicht mehr im Bett?" Ich zuckte zusammen und konnte in letzter Sekunde einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Ich wirbelte herum und erstarrte, als ich Edward an der Treppe stehen sah.- Ich sollte hinzufügen, dass es ein shirtloser Edward war.

Er trug eine schwarze Jogginghose, sonst nichts, und sah so aus, als wäre er gerade eben erst aufgestanden.

Sein bronzenes Haar war noch verwuschelter als sonst und seine grünen Augen sahen mich abwartend an. Ich konnte ihn leider nur dumm anstarren. Mein Blick glitt über seinen perfekt modellierten Bizeps, Trizeps und den unübersehbaren Sixpack.

Edward hatte einen perfekt trainierten Körper. Wie unfair war das bitteschön?

War es denn nicht zu viel, dass eine einzelne Person nicht nur blendend blendend aussah, einen Körper hatte, der mich irgendwie an die Darstellungen griechischer Götter erinnerte, und zusätzlich noch steinreich zu sein?

Ich spürte, wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Musste mein Körper denn bei seinem Anblick immer so reagieren? Edward war bei weitem schon eingebildet genug. Es ärgerte mich, dass mir bei seinem Anblick immer Dinge in den Sinn kamen, die nicht zu mir und meinem strikten Karriere Plan passten.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen", stammelte ich „und warum bist du schon auf?"

Edward betrachtete mich Stirn runzelnd. „Ich gehe joggen."

„Oh" Diese Antwort war nicht gerade eine besondere intellektuelle Leistung von mir.

Doch Edward hielt mich sowie so schon für geistig zurückgeblieben, da kam es jetzt eigentlich auch nicht mehr darauf an, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhielt.

„Also... Ich könnte Frühstück machen. Was mögt ihr denn?", fragte ich und sah überall hin nur nicht in seine Augen. Irgendwie brachten mich diese grünen Tiefen durcheinander.

„Du musst dich nicht wie unsere Mutter aufführen", sagte Edward kalt. Meine Augen weiteten sich. „Ich... Ich wollte n-n-nicht. Ich... hab es nur gut gemeint", stammelte ich.

Edward brachte mich zum stottern. Warum hatte er bloß so einen großen Einfluss auf mich? „Klar. Du meinst alles nur gut, oder? Schließlich musst du ja auch die Mutter für Renee spielen, hab ich Recht?" Edwards eisiger Blick ließ mein inneres gefrieren. Ich schluckte hart und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Seine markanten Gesichtszüge drücken nichts als Gefühlskälte aus und seine ganze Haltung ließ ihn unnahbar erscheinen.

„Du räumst deiner Mutter alles hinterher, machst die untersten Arbeiten, damit sie ein schönes Leben hat... Warum bist du so verdammt gutmütig? Du hast kein eigenes Leben, oder? Bei dir dreht sich immer als nur um die anderen. Du wirst rumgescheucht und nimmst alles mit einem nicken hin... Bella, du bist armselig."

Jedes Wort, das seinen Mund verließ, war ein Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht.

Edward kannte mich jetzt zwei Tage und traf mit der der ersten Vermutung über mich genau ins Schwarze. Ich starrte in sein perfektes Gesicht, in seine grünen Augen, die mich an die beißende Kälte eines Wintertages in Chicago erinnerten.

Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die sich in meinen Augen angesammelt hatten. Wie viel ich dafür gegeben hätte, jetzt eine schlagfertige Antwort parat zu haben.

„Siehst du, nicht mal jetzt kannst du mir eine Antwort geben. Du nimmst alles einfach so hin", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich musste ich an ein Zitat denken, das ich vor einer Weile mal gehört hatte.

„Wie jeder zu sich selbst, so verhält er sich auch zu seinem Freunde. Aristoteles" Ich sah ihm in die Augen während ich sprach. Edwards Augen weiteten sich einen Wimpernschlag lang und ich glaubte, etwas wie Angst in ihnen erkennen zu können, doch sicher war ich mir nicht.

Es währte nur für wenige Sekunden, dann war der Ausdruck wieder verschwunden und war wieder der kalten, unbewegten Miene gewichen.

Edward sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und verschwand durch die Haustüre nach draußen.

**Edward**

„Wie jeder zu sich selbst, so verhält er sich auch zu seinem Freunde."

Das Zitat ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Mein erster Gedanke war gewesen, ob es sein konnte, dass sie mich durchschaute. Dieses stille, gutmütige Mädchen sollte den Schmerz in meinem Inneren erkannt haben? Es fiel mir schwer, dass zu glauben.

Dachte Bella, dass ich mich mir gegenüber genauso verhielt, wie zu ihr? Sie konnte unmöglich gesehen haben, was Esmes Verlust in mir angerichtet hatte.

Manchmal fühlte ich mich wie eine leere Hülle, ausgebrannt und leblos.

Normalerweise konnte ich beim Sportmachen immer abschalten, nicht so heute. Bellas Worte und der verletzte Ausdruck in ihren Rehaugen verhinderte, dass ich mich voll auf das Laufen konzentrieren konnte. Es schien, als könnte ich meine Umgebung nur durch einen grauen Schleier sehen. Ich liebte es, mitzuerleben, wie die Natur von der Nach erwachte. Doch heute konnte ich die Schönheit des Augenblicks nicht genießen.

Da war immer diese Frage, wie viel Bella gesehen hatte. Und Schuldgefühle... Ihr tief getroffener Gesichtsausdruck, als ich das offensichtliche ausgesprochen hatte. Ich hätte still sein sollen, doch Bellas ruhige Haltung dem ganzen Rest der Welt gegenüber, machte mich wütend. Ich konnte doch genau in ihren mitteilsamen Augen erkennen, wie sehr sie unter der Situation litt. Und sie ertrug alles ohne Widerworte. Wie konnte man nur so selbstlos sein, wie Bella? Und dann wurde mir schlagartig klar, dass ich eifersüchtig war, weil ich immer gedacht hatte, dass es nicht möglich war, alles still zu ertragen. Doch Bella zeigte, dass es sehr wohl funktionierte. Ich war wütend auf sie, weil sie mich dazu brachte, mich schwach zu fühlen. Als ich nach meinem Lauf verschwitzt die Verandatreppen hinauf ging, meinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche zog und aufschloss, saßen meine Geschwister, sowie Alice und Bella beim Frühstück. Carlisle und Renee waren schon außer Haus.

„Guten Morgen. War dein Lauf entspannend?", begrüßte mich Alice fröhlich. Ihr allgegenwärtiges 1000-Watt-Strahlen konnte ziemlich nervig sein.

„Morgen", grummelte ich schlecht gelaunt.

„Was hat dich den gebissen, Bruderherz", fragte Em grinsend.

Ich warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu. Bella vermied es tunlichst in meine Richtung zu sehen.

„Macht Tanya Stress?", fragte Jas neugierig. Ich schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Konnten sie sich nicht aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushalten?

„Nein, zwischen uns ist alles entspannt", erwiderte ich schroff. Alice verzog unbefriedigt das Gesicht.

„Ich wette, sie empfindet was für dich." Ich warf ihr einen abfälligen Blick zu. „Nur weil ihr nicht versteht, dass eine Beziehung ohne Liebe auch funktionieren kann, müsst ihr hier nichts reininterpretieren."

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, stieg ich die Treppe hinauf um mir eine schnelle Dusche zu genehmigen.

* * *

_Hoff euch gefällt das chapi :) _


	12. Chapter 12

_Da bin ich wieder :) Tut mir leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat aber ich bin irgendwie nicht dazu gekommen *zerknirscht sei* _

_Hoffe ihr nehmts mir net übel ...  
_

* * *

Als ich wenig später wieder herunter ging, warteten die anderen schon am Wagen.

Die Fahrt zur Schule verlief schweigend, bis auf Alices ständiges Geplapper über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten. Ein sanfter Nieselregen begrüßte uns, als wir auf dem Parkplatz ausstiegen. Anhand Bellas Gesichtsausdrucks konnte ich feststellen, wie wenig sie den Regen mochte. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass sie von einem viel helleren wärmeren Ort kam. Ihre Haut schien diese Helligkeit wiederzuspiegeln.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ ich meine Geschwister stehen und begrüßte Tanya.

„Hey, Edward." Sie strahlte mich an. „Hallo, Tanya", sagte ich wenig enthusiastisch. Das Gespräch mit Bella heute Morgen hatte mir gründlich die Laune verdorben. Mike Newton fing sie sofort ab und redete auf sie ein. Jessica warf Bella mörderische Blicke zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie auf Mike stand aber er war viel zu unaufmerksam, um es zu bemerken.

Bella hingegen schien an ihm genauso wenig interessiert zu sein, wie an den ganzen anderen Jungen an der Schule, die ihr laufend subtile und weniger subtile Hinweiße auf ihre Zuneigung gaben. Es nervte mich extrem, wie Eric, Taylor, Justin, Mike und die anderen Jungs ihr hinter her starrten nur weil sie etwas neues zum Ansehen war. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie anfingen zu sabbern.

So aufmerksam Bella auch war, sie schien mir viel zu unschuldig, um ihre Hintergedanken zu erraten... Oder zeigte sie ihnen mit Absicht die kalte Schulter? Vielleicht hatte sie doch gemerkt, welche Wirkung sie auf alles Männliche an dieser Schule hatte, aber ihr gefiel keiner von ihnen. Der Gedanke machte sie mir ein kleines bisschen sympathischer, wenn er denn stimmen sollte. Die Jungen an dieser Highschool waren wirklich in jeder Hinsicht Idioten- Die meisten zumindest.

Es war als ob ein Scheinwerfer auf sie gerichtet wäre. Es ärgerte mich, dass sich die Jungen so für sie interessierten. Ihr Interesse lag nur daran, dass Bella mal etwas neues zum anschauen war, das glänzende neue Spielzeug, dass sie unbedingt haben wollten. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Die Hälfte von ihnen stellte sich mit sicherheit schon vor, in sie verliebt zu sein.

Ich legte einen Arm um Tanyas Taille und ging mit ihr an der Gruppe Schüler vorbei, zu denen auch meine Geschwister, sowie Rose, Alice und Bella gehörten.

Bella stand jedoch ein bisschen abseits und hatte wieder diese verräterische Röte im Gesicht. Ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sie schnell den Blick senkte. Anscheinend hatte sie mir und Tanya dabei zugesehen, wie wir uns an ihrem Auto geküsst hatten. Sie war wirklich mehr als unschuldig. Ob sie noch Jungfrau war? Bei der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr von den Jungen zuteil wurde, konnte ich das kaum glauben. Aber trotzdem wirkte sie so unbedarft...

Ich beachtete sie nicht weiter.

Dieses Mal kam Bella in Englisch nicht zu spät. Sie betrat kurz nach mir das Klassenzimmer und setzte sich auf ihren Platz.

Colin Bright, der Idiot, der sie gestern wegen ihrem Gestotter aufgezogen hatte, sah sie heute nicht mal an. Anscheinend hatte meine Drohung ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

Im Nachhinein war mir die Aktion mehr als peinlich. Ich hatte mich wie ein eifersüchtiger Bruder benommen. Was hatte Bella nur an sich, dass mich dazu brachte, alles und jeden, der nicht nett zu ihr war, kurz und klein schlagen zu wollen? Sie erweckte meinen Beschützerinstinkt.

Während der gesamten Stunde ließ ich Colin nicht aus den Augen. Fast hoffte ich, dass er sich einen erneuten Fehlritt leiten würde, damit ich ihn guten Gewissens verprügeln konnte.

Doch heute schien er sich sehr um Bellas Gunsten zu bemühen. Zu sehr nach meinem Geschmack. Was sollte das? Gestern hatte er sich über sie lustig gemacht und heute glotze er sie die ganze Zeit an. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Colin Bright war einer dieser Jungen, die mit blöden Kommentaren ihre Unsicherheit überspielen wollten. Indem er auf die Schwächen anderer zeigte, wollte er seine eigenen überspielen. Tja und in diesem Fall hatte er wohl den Eindruck erwecken wollen, dass ihm Bella egal war,... weil er in Wirklichkeit in sie verliebt war... Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, er wäre genauso unfair zu ihr wie gestern. Doch jetzt färbten sich seine Wangen rosa, als Bella ihm bereitwillig die Gedicht-Interpretation erklärte und wenn er mit ihr sprach, beugte er sich nahe zu ihr. Ein knirschen lenkte mich von dem Ärgernis namens Colin Bright ab. Mein Blick fiel auf die beiden Bleistiftteile, die ich in den Händen hielt. Hatte ich gerade wirklich meinen Stift zerbrochen?, - Schade, dass er nicht Colin Brights Genick gewesen war...

Aber wenn ich Colin schon nicht leiden konnte, was empfand ich dann für diesen Idioten namens Mike Newton, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, um Bella herum zu schwänzeln? Bevor sie an die Schule gekommen war, hatte ich ihn nicht weiter wahrgenommen. Manchmal hatte ich mich sogar mit ihm unterhalten, auch wenn ich mich nicht als angenehmen Gesprächspartner bezeichnen würde.

Bella schien in allen Menschen deren schlechteste Seite zu offenbaren. Ich war das beste Beispiel dafür. Sie war so... gut..., dass sich zwangsläufig jeder in ihrer Gegenwart schlecht vorkommen musste. Aber so ein reines Wesen konnte es nicht geben, oder? Bestimmt hatte auch sie ein paar Leichen im Keller. Der Gedanke erinnerte mich an diese schlechte Erfahrung, die sie irgendwann einmal gehabt hatte und auf Grund derer sie nicht an die große Liebe glaubte... Als es zur Stunde ende klingelte, schreckt ich überrascht auf. Mein Blick fiel auf das leere Blatt auf dem Tisch, auf dem ich eigentlich meine Gedanken zu einem Shakes Spear Sonett hätte festhalten sollen. Eilig stopfte ich es in meine Tasche und folgte Bella und Colin Bright aus dem Klassenzimmer. Die beiden schienen sich ja ganz hervorragend zu verstehen, auch wenn ich Bella ansehen konnte, wie sehr sie sein Verhalten verwirrte. Ich hätte mich selbst ohrfeigen können. Warum hatte ich Colin bloß gedroht? Es wäre viel erträglicher gewesen, wenn er sich weiterhin über sie lustig gemacht hätte, als diese schmachtenden Blicke, die er ihr ständig zuwarf wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

Wie armselig diese ganzen Typen doch waren, die ihr hungrig hinterher starrten...

Warum konnten sie sich nicht beherrschen?

"Hallo, Alice. Hi, Jessica", begrüßte Bella die beiden, als sie vor mir Ms. Copes Zimmer betrat. Ihr Verehrer hatte sie bis zur Türe begleitet.

"Hey, Bella", trällerte Alice vergnügt. Sie hatte einen Narren an ihr gefressen. "Edward", zwitscherte sie und winkte mir zu. Bella warf überrascht einen Blick über ihre Schulter und wurde ein bisschen rot, als sie merkte, dass ich die ganze Zeit über hinter ihr gelaufen war.

"Hallo", erwiderte ich und setzte mich an meinen Platz neben Bella. Wir ignorierten uns genauso konsequent wie am Tag zuvor. Das heißt, sie ignorierte mich und ich _tat so _als_ würde _ich sie ignorieren, dabei beobachtete ich sie heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln.

Ms. Cope verteilte Aufgabenblätter unter den Schülern und setzte sich an ihr Pult.

Bella stürzte sich sofort mit konzentrierter Miene auf die Matheaufgaben und sah kein einziges Mal auf, bevor sie nicht jede gelöst hatte. Ich hatte ebenfalls keine Probleme mit den Gleichungen. Ich kritzelte die letzte Lösungen hin und wandte mich dann mit dem gesamten Oberkörper in ihre Richtung. Sie schob das Blatt von sich und warf einen schnellen Blick in meine Richtung. Ihre Rehaugen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie merkte, dass ich sie beobachtete. Ihre Wangen befleckte ein niedliches Pink.

Ich sah nicht weg, sondern nutze die Gelegenheit, um in ihren braunen Augen nach Geheimnissen zu forschen. Sie erwiderte meinen Blick, lehnte den Kopf zur Seite. Eine kleine Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn und sie verzog frustriert das Gesicht. Ihre großen braunen Augen hatten einen fragenden Ausdruck, der das Potenzial dazu hatte, mich des nachts vom Schlafen abzuhalten. Sie schien genauso nach Antworten zu suchen, wie ich. Doch das einzige was ich in ihren Augen sah, waren weitere Fragen. Ob es ihr bei mir genauso ging? Unsere Blicke verschränkten sich, jeder versuchte die Gedanken des andern zu ergründen. So verharrten wir eine ganze Weile, gefangen in dem Augenblick.

Doch dann kam Ms. Cope an unseren Tisch, um zu sehen warum wir nicht arbeiteten und unterbrach so unseren Blickkontakt und damit auch den Moment der Zweisamkeit.

Bella sah zu meiner Enttäuschung die ganze Stunde nicht mehr in meine Richtung.

Alice und ich machten uns auf den Weg zu Spanisch. Sie hüpfte vergnügt neben mir her.

"Was ist los, Edward?" Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Nichts."

"Klar ist was. Hast du einen schlechten Tag?" Alice ließ nicht locker. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich verzog Alice das Gesicht. "Es ist wegen Bella oder? Du magst sie nicht, hab ich recht?" Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht bin ich mit der Situation überfordert", gab ich zu, ohne jedoch zu erwähnen, wie sehr.

"Das wird schon. Ich liebe Bella, sie ist einfach zum Knuddeln. Wir werden so gute Freundinnen werden." Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Bestimmt", sagte ich wenig enthusiastisch.

**Bella**

Ich sollte Edward wirklich aus dem Weg gehen. Ich hatte einen heilen Respekt vor ihm und seiner distanzierten kühlen Art mit der er die Leute auf Abstand hielt.

Aber was war das eben gewesen? Als er mich so neugierig mit seinen grünen Augen angesehen hatte, hatte mein Magen einen dreifachen Salto geschlagen. Und alles in mir hatte geschrieen, dass ich nicht zulassen durfte, was auch immer meine durcheinander geratenen Hormone im Schilde führten. Jemanden wie Edward zu mögen war tödlich. Es bedeutete zwangsläufig verletzt zu werden. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Edward hielt nichts von der Liebe. Er wollte naja... Sex. Er war einer dieser Idioten, die mit den Gefühlen der Mädchen spielte, um sie ins Bett zu bekommen. Und danach fallen ließ wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Ich glaubte auch nicht an die Liebe, oder besser gesagt glaubte ich nicht, dass diese Art der Liebe ein Gefühl war, dass ich jemals empfinden könnte. Dieses Erlebnis vor einem Jahr hatte diese Empfindung aus meinem Körper getilgt... und dennoch... irgendwie passte meine chaotische Gefühlswelt in die Beschreibungen die ich über die Liebe gehört hatte.

Ich hatte mir Liebe anders vorgestellt... ich sollte aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Ich war mir ja nicht mal sicher, schließlich hatte ich keinerlei Erfahrung in diesem Bereich. Ich bewegte mich auf komplett neuem Terrain.

Wenn ich auf dem Weg sein sollte, mich in Edward zu verlieben, sollte ich schleunigst umdrehen, bevor es zu spät war.

Er hatte mir mehr als einmal gezeigt, wie wenig er von mir hielt. Seine Worte von heute Morgen gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich hatte immer mitleidig auf die ganzen Mädchen herabgeblickt, denen das Herz gebrochen wurde. Und jetzt befand ich mich auf dem besten Weg genau dort hin. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich, die doch immer alles objektiv und praktisch betrachtete zu so einem innerlichen Chaos fähig war. Doch noch war es nicht zu spät. Es musste aufhören! Ich würde mich nicht in Edward verlieben. Ich musste ein Stipendium bekommen um mit Jake gemeinsam zu studieren. Meine Kariere stand im Vordergrund und ich würde mich von nichts und niemandem ablenken lassen. Vor allem nicht von Edward, dem arroganten Mädchenschwarm, der so wenig von dem weiblichen Geschlecht hielt.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hier kommt chapi dreizehn :)_

_Zuerst mal gaanz vielen lieben Dank an **Jeska, Kyalanda **und** Kristin ! **  
_

_Eure Reviews sind toll und aufbauend und einfach immer genau das, was ich gerade brauche !  
_

_Es tut mir leid, dass es immer so lang dauert und ich werde mich wirklich bemühen, öfters zu posten. Aber ich schreibe ja gerade auch noch eine andere Story also nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel, wenn es manchmal länger dauert.  
_

* * *

Meine Kariere stand im Vordergrund und ich würde mich nicht von nichts ablenken lassen. Vor allem nicht von Edward, dem arroganten Mädchenschwarm, der so wenig von dem weiblichen Geschlecht hielt.

"Bella?" ich schreckte hoch und traf Jessicas zweifelnden Blick. "J-Ja", stotterte ich. "Du bist vielleicht eine Tagträumerin", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Freundlichkeit mir gegenüber nicht echt war. Und ich glaubte den Grund dafür zu kennen. Mike Newton. Ich ging ihm zunehmend aus dem Weg, um nicht Jessicas Missgunst heraufzubeschwören.

Wir waren auf dem Weg von Französisch in die Cafeteria und schlängelten uns zwischen den Schülern hindurch, die sich in den Gängen unterhielten.

Als Loren und Monica zu uns stießen begannen die drei ein lebhaftes Gespräch und ich konnte hinter ihnen her laufen und mich meinen tristen Gedanken hingeben.

Die Cafeteria war schon fast voll besetzt. Ich traute mich nicht zu dem Tisch hinüber zu sehen, von dem ich wusste, dass dort Edward saß. Schweigend bezahlt ich einen Beagle und die Limo und folgte Jessica, Louren und Monica zu unserem Tisch. Jessica quetschte sich blitzschnell auf den Stuhl neben Mike. Ich musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken und setzte mich neben Jasper auf seiner anderen Seite hockte Alice. Sie winkte mir gutgelaunt zu. Alice erinnerte mich ein bisschen an einen Gummiball. Tanya saß fast auf Edwards Schoß und warf ihm eindeutig zweideutige Blicke zu. Irgendwie wurde mir davon schlecht. Ich zerrupfte den Beagle und vermied es in Edwards Richtung zu sehen.

"Alles okay mit dir?" Ich sah auf und begegnete Alices besorgtem Blick. "Ich kann dich zur Krankenschwester bringen", bot Mike sofort an.

"Nein, alles okay", sagte ich schnell. Jessica warf mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

"Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Alice. "Nicht wirklich", sagte ich und schob mein Tablett von mir. " Emmett strahlte. "Darf ich das dann essen?" Ich kicherte und nickte. Emmett griff sich die Überreste des Beagles und stopfte sie sich in den Mund. Rose schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

Die Zärtlichkeiten und die kleinen Gesten, die die beiden austauschten berührten mich irgendwie.

Die Cafeteria leerte sich zunehmend und Alice und ich machten uns auf den Weg zu Bio. Ich bekam am Rande mit, wie die anderen Schüler zurückwichen, als Tanya und Edward vorbeistolzierten.- Das heißt Tanya stolzierte, Edward hatte eher einen lässigen Gang, an dem man sofort erkennen konnte, wie selbstbewusst er war. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Selbstsicherheit aber auch Reserviertheit den anderen gegenüber aus. Wenn Edward gewollt hätte, wäre er sicher sehr beliebt gewesen. Selbstbewusstsein wirkte anziehen. Doch mit deiner kühlen abschätzenden Art war er dermaßen Respekt einflößend, dass sich keiner traute, ihm zu widersprechen oder ihm sonderlich nahe zu kommen.

Ich ließ mich auf meinen Platz neben Alice fallen und holte die Bücher aus meiner Tasche.

Mr. Banner betrat den Klassenraum und begann den Unterricht. Tanya und Edward die hinter uns saßen, schien das allerdings nicht zu stören. Sie unterhielten sich in normaler Lautstärke mit und trotz mehrerer Ermahnungen stoppte ihr Redefluss nicht.

"Jetzt reicht es, Ms. Denali, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Cullen setzen Sie sich bitte eine Reihe nach hinten zu ihrem Bruder. Ms. Denali setzte sich nach forne zu Ms. Swan", bestimmte Mr. Banner dem jetzt endgültig der Kragen geplatzt war. Tanya ließ sich schnaubend auf den Stuhl neben meinem fallen. Alice warf mir noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich zu Edward setzte. Neben Tanya sitzen zu müssen war die Höchststrafe für mich. Ich war noch niemandem begegnet, den ich so wenig leiden konnte wie sie.

Aber meine Abneigung gegen sie war gerechtfertigt. Sie ließ keine Möglichkeit aus, um zu demonstrieren wie weit sie uns Normalos überlegen war.

Mr. Banner verteilte Fragebögen, die wir mit Hilfe der Informationen der gestrigen Bio Stunde ausfüllen sollten. Es ging um Erbkrankheiten. Ich beantwortete die Fragen problemlos, doch aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich wahr, dass Tanya nicht einmal mit dem Schreiben begonnen hatte.

"Ms. Denali! Warum bearbeiten sie die Ihnen gestellte Aufgaben nicht?" Langsam drohte sein Geduldsfaden zu reißen.

"Woher soll ich diesen Kram denn wissen?", fragte Tanya patzig.

"Ms. Swan ist bereits fertig! Sie hat das doch auch ohne Probleme hinbekommen!", ereiferte sich Mr. Banner. Ich wünschte, er würde mich aus dem Spiel lassen. "Ich habe eben besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag zu lernen", sagte Tanya kalt.

Mr. Banner seufzte genervt. "Aber das würde ihren Noten gut tun. Zwei Tage Schule und Sie sind mit dem Stoff schon hinterher, Ms. Denali. Wenn Sie sich dieses Schuljahr nicht mehr anstrengen, werden wir Sie zurückstufen müssen." Tanya verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Glauben Sie, dass mich das stören würde?" Die ganze Klasse lauschte angespannt, wie weit Tanya gehen würde. "Ms. Swan, helfen Sie Ms. Denali, bitte", sagte Mr. Banner schließlich und setzte seinen Rundgang durch die Reihen fort.

Mir wurde unwohl bei dem Gedanken, Tanya helfen zu müssen. Doch ich widersprach Lehrern grundsätzlich nicht und wenn sie die Aufgaben nicht verstand, wäre es unfair, ihr sie nicht zu erklären.

"Also-...", begann ich. "Das interessiert mich nicht", unterbrach mich Tanya sofort und knallte mit ihrem Kaugummi. Ich schrumpfte unter ihrem Blick und wandte mich schnell um.

"Okay, es sind deine Noten", murmelte ich mit roten Wangen.

"Dieses Geschwätz von Noten und Zurückstufen kannst du dir sparen. Das geht mir so was von am Arsch vorbei."

Ich heftete meinen Blick auf ihre Lackstiefel und schwieg. Die Stunde kroch dahin. Ich fühlte mich in Tanyas Gegenwart wie ein besonders widerwärtiges Insekt. Als es endlich klingelte konnte ich gar nicht schnell genug aus dem Klassenzimmer kommen. Jedoch hatte sich Mike an meine Versen geheftet und plapperte ohne Punkt und Komma auf mich ein. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, dass er glaubte, ich würde nicht alleine zu meinem nächsten Klassenzimmer finden.

"Wie gefällt es dir eigentlich bei den Cullens?", fragte Mike und lächelte mich an. "Ganz gut. Nur der ständige Regen ist echt gewöhnungsbedürftig." Ich hatte das ernst gemeint, doch Mike lachte viel zu laut, sodass Eric und Taylor sich zu uns umdrehten.

Die Jungen hier waren mir wirklich unheimlich. Bestes Beispiel war Colin Bright. Gestern hatte er sich über mich lustig gemacht und heute hatte er die ganze Stunde über in meine Richtung gesehen und mich dann zu Mathe begleitet. Wahrscheinlich war das schlechte Wetter schuld daran, dass sie so übertrieben freundlich waren.

Ganz ehrlich, irgendwann würde jeder zwangsläufig den Verstand verlieren, wenn nie die Sonne schien.

Nach der letzten Stunde konnte ich Mikes Fängen entfliehen und machte mich auf den Weg zu Edwards Volvo. Als ich sah, das Tanya und Edward wild knutschend an der Wagentüre lehnten, hätte ich am liebsten Kehrt gemacht. Warum konnten sich die zwei nicht benehmen, wie alle anderen auch? Ich zögerte und blieb schließlich ein paar Autos entfernt stehen. Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen, dass sich Edward und Tanya hemmungslos ihren Trieben hingaben. Es war sinnlos, sich jedes Mal schlecht zu fühlen, wenn ich dabei zusehen musste. Dagegen machen konnte ich trotzdem nichts. Jemand packte mich von hinten. ich schrie panisch auf. "Hey, kein Grund auszurasten, Bella", lachte Alice. Ich atmete tief durch und presste eine Hand auf mein viel zu schnell schlagendes Herz. "Mach das nie wieder", keuchte ich. Alice grinste. "Hast du dich nicht näher an Tanya und Edward rangetraut", fragte sie spitzbübisch. Mir schoss prompt die Röte ins Gesicht. "Na komm schon." Sie zwinkerte mir zu, hakte sich bei mir unter und zog mich zum Volvo.

"Genug rum gemacht", rief sie vergnügt. Edward ließ von Tanya ab und verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Musst du immer dann auftauchen, wenn es am ungünstigsten ist?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war eine Spur rauer als sonst und seine strahlend grünen Augen ein wenig dunkler... Ich starrte peinlich berührt zu Boden. Tanyas versuchte ihre Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, die Edwards Hände durcheinander gebracht hatte. Ihr kurzer Rock war noch ein bisschen weiter hinaufgerutscht. Sie lehnte immer noch am Volvo, unfähig sich zu rühren. Sie sah aus, wie eine Frau, die kurz davor war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Edward hingegen zog lässig den Autoschlüssel aus seiner Jeanstasche, ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht. "Meine Eltern sind nicht da...", sagte Tanya und warf ihm ein flackerndes Lächeln zu, dass seine Wirkung trotz der Tatsache, dass sie völlig außer Atem und augenscheinlich benebelt war, nicht verfehlte. Edwards Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. Mir fiel wieder auf, was mich an seinem Lächeln irritierte. Es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Sie blieben kalt und ausdruckslos. Edward hielt Alice den Autoschlüssel hin, die kopfschüttelnd danach griff. "Lass mein Auto leben, ja? Vielleicht lässt du besser Em oder Jas fahren...", bemerkte er eine Spur besorgt. Er war also einer dieser Jungen, die ihr Auto hüteten wie ihren Augapfel. Alice schnaubte abfällig. "Ich kann Autofahren!"

Er streckte die Hand nach Tanyas Autoschlüssel aus, die ihm ihren widerspruchslos aushändigte. Dann legte er ihr den Arm um die Taille und zog sie zu ihrem schwarzen Sportwagen. Als er noch einmal über seine Schulter zurückblickte, trafen sich unsere Blicke für einen Wimpernschlag. Ich schlug sofort die Augen nieder und traute mich erst wieder hinzusehen, als Edward auf der Fahrer- und Tanya auf der Beifahrerseiten einstieg und viel zu schnell vom Parkplatz rollte. Alice winkte Jasper zu, der gerade zu uns herüber schlenderte. "Wo hast du den Emmett gelassen?", fragte Alice und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen. Ich sah schnell weg. Der Moment hatte etwas intimes an sich und ich wollte nicht stören. "Der muss sich noch von Rose verabschieden", antwortete Jasper und verdrehte die Augen. Alice stieß ihr glockenhelles Lachen aus. "Dann kann es ja noch eine Weile dauern, bis er hier aufkreuzt."

"Das habe ich gehört", rief Emmett, der plötzlich neben uns stand. Alice kicherte. "Du hast Lippenstift im Gesicht." Lachend wischte er ihn weg. "Das kann schon mal passieren", sagte er gut gelaunt. "Ist Edward mit Tanya gegangen?", fragte er und stibitze sich den Autoschlüssel aus Alices Hand. "Ich kann auch fahren", protestierte sie, sah dann jedoch ein, dass sie gegen einen Muskelprotz wie Emmett keine Chance hatte.

"Ja, die beiden haben _zu tun_", bemerkte Jasper hüstelnd. Emmett lachte so laut, dass es über den ganzen Parkplatz hallte und sich die in vereinzelt Grüppchen herumstehenden Schüler nach uns umdrehten. "Tja, Edward kann es halt nicht lassen. Ich freu mich schon auf den Moment, in dem er sich Hals über Kopf verliebt und seiner Angebeteten aus der Hand frisst."

Alice und Jasper lachten. "Ich bin gespannt wann es so weit sein wird.", sagte Jasper. "Schließlich hat er versprochen, uns dann zum Essen einzuladen."

Ich saß in meinem Zimmer am Schreibtisch und erledigte meine Hausaufgaben. Nach der Schule hatten wir noch einen Abstecher beim Discounter gemacht und ein paar Sachen eingekauft, die ich für das Abendessen brauchte. Dieser Tag hatte das Zeug dazu, zur alltäglichen Routine zu werden. Als ich fertig war ging ich hinunter in das offene Wohnzimmer. Es war leer. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, ging an dem spektakulären Konzertflügel vorbei und trat an die weitläufige Fotocollage heran. Die unzähligen Fotografien von Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice und Jasper betrachtete ich nur flüchtig und konzentrierte mich hauptsächlich auf Edwards Fotos. Ich mochte dieses schiefe Lächeln, dass auch seine Augen berührte. Jemand der so gut aussah wie Edward und dazu noch diese Überzeugungskraft besaß, bekam mit Sicherheit ohne größere Anstrengungen alles was er wollte. Ich hatte noch nie so eine Haarfarbe gesehen. Dieses Bronze und dazu diese grünen Augen...

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich hörte wie die Haustüre aufgeschlossen wurde. Edward betrat das Haus, in dem lässigen Gang, der irgendwie typisch für ihn war.

Er ließ seine braune Lederjacke auf die Couch fallen. "Hallo", sagte ich. Er sah auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hallo." Ein paar Sekunden herrschte ein peinliches Schweigen, währen dem ich ausschließlich meine Füße begutachtete.

Irgendwann machte ich den Fehler hochzusehen und begegnete seinem intensiven Blick. "Was?", fragte ich nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen er mich schweigend angesehen hatte. Von seinem intensiven Blick bekam ich weiche Knie. Er antwortete immer noch nicht.

Unruhig trat ich von einem Bein auf das andere, sah überall hin nur nicht zu ihm.

"Dir macht die Situation viel mehr aus, als du dir anmerken lässt, oder?" Mir klappte der Mund auf. Was sollte das denn? Wollte er den Hobby-Psychologe spielen? Mir wurde unangenehm bewusst, dass er mit seiner Vermutung genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte... es war unheimlich, wie viel ihm an mir aufzufallen schien, obwohl er mich die meiste Zeit ignorierte. Ob es ihm Spaß machte, sich über mich lustig zu machen? -Mit Sicherheit.

"Was willst du von mir, Edward?" Ich genoss es seinen Namen auszusprechen und hasste mich dafür. Warum reagierte mein Körper so auf ihn, wenn ich doch genau wusste, dass ich niemals mit einem Jungen würde zusammen sein können? Bei der körperlichen Nähe zu einem Jungen geriet ich in Panik.

"Habe ich recht?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich abwartend an. Ich wusste, ein einziger Blick in seine Augen und ich war verloren, also starrte ich aus der Fensterfront in seinem Rücken. "Geht dich das was an?", fragte ich im Gegenzug. meine Stimme zitterte ganz leicht. Wir kannten uns kaum drei Tage und schon durchschaute er mich? "Wahrscheinlich nicht aber ich will trotzdem ganz gerne wissen, ob ich recht habe oder nicht", lenkte er ein. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und zwang mich, ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Es gibt auch vieles, das ich will, was aber noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich es auch bekomme", sagte ich lächelnd.

Edward zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich hingegen bekomme meisten, was ich will", stellte er fest. Das wunderte mich nicht sonderlich.

"Dann solltest du dich vielleicht in Geduld üben." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend. "Weißt du, dass mich deine neutrale Art tierisch aufregt?", fragte er wirsch. Ich zuckte zusammen, ob seines eisigen Tonfalls. "Das hast du schon einmal gesagt", bemerkte ich leise.

* * *

_Bis zum nächsten Post ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Vielen lieben Dank an Kristin und Jana für eure tollen reviews :)_

_Jana hat mich auf einen Fehler im letzten Chapi aufmerksam gemacht, der mir gar nicht aufgefallen ist. Und zwar in der Biostunde.  
_

Sie unterhielten sich in normaler Lautstärke mit und trotz mehrerer Ermahnungen stoppte ihre Redefluss nicht.

"Jetzt reicht es, Ms. Denali, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Cullen setzen Sie sich bitte eine Reihe nach hinten zu ihrem Bruder. Ms. Denali setzte sich nach forne zu Ms. Swan", bestimmte Mr. Banner dem jetzt endgültig der Kragen geplatzt war.

_Alice und Edward sind keine Geschwister, irgendwie bin ich da etwas durcheinander gekommen. Alice heißt mit Nachnamen Bennett und nicht Cullen. _

_So, nach dem das jetzt geklärt ist, kommen wir zum nächste Chapi :)  
_

* * *

_Edward zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich hingegen bekomme meisten, was ich will", stellte er fest. Das wunderte mich nicht sonderlich. "Dann solltest du dich vielleicht in Geduld üben." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend. "Weißt du, dass mich deine neutrale Art tierisch aufregt?", fragte er wirsch. Ich zuckte zusammen, ob seines eisigen Tonfalls. "Das hast du schon einmal gesagt", bemerkte ich leise._

**Edward**

Ja, stimmt. Das hatte ich schon einmal zu ihr gesagt. Im nachhinein tat es mir fast leid. Aber eben nur fast. Bella machte mich wütend, so einfach war das. Ihre stillschweigende Akzeptanz ihrer Situation war geradezu unglaubwürdig. Jeder andere Teenager hätte sich einen heftigen Streit mit der Mutter geliefert und sich quer gestellt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihr der Umzug nach Forks wirklich etwas ausmachte, doch ich stellte Vermutungen an und versuchte anhand ihres Gesichtsausdrucks zu ergründen, ob ich recht hatte oder nicht. Leider hatte mich unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung von eben um keinen Schritt weiter gebracht. Bella hatte einfach nur überrascht ausgesehen, mehr nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich mir gar nicht so sicher, warum ich ihr die Frage gestellt hatte. Ich wusste nur, dass ich es gemacht hatte.

Sie besaß nicht mal den Hauch von Temperament. Ich mochte temperamentvolle Mädchen und spielte gerne mit dem Feuer. Sie hingegen war ... lauwarm? anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben.

Und sie war geradezu erschreckend langweilig und pflichtbewusst. Sie würde man nie angetrunken auf einer Party antreffen oder danach mit einem ordentlichen Kater. Bella war brav und verantwortungsbewusst... und... irgendwie störte mich alles an ihr. Ihre tiefen braunen Regaugen, die immer diesen fragenden Ausdruck hatten, der mich nicht mehr los ließ; ihre helle, fast durchscheinende Haut; ihr herzförmiges Gesicht und seine ebenmäßigen Züge... Ihre bloße Gegenwart reizte mich. Wie entspannt doch alles gewesen war, als sie noch nicht hier war. Ich stieg die Treppen hinauf, ging den Flur entlang und betrat mein Zimmer.

Wie bei allen Zimmern in diesem Haus war die Westfront verglas. Ein überdimensionales Regal beherbergte meine umfangreiche CD-Sammlung und meine Lieblings Bücher.

Ich zog zielsicher eine der CDs heraus, legte sie in meine Musikanlage und drehte die Lautstärke hoch. Die ersten Takte von Chopins Nocturne erfüllten den Raum. Ich ließ mich auf mein großes Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

**Bella**

Blöder, eingebildeter, besserwisserische Volvo-Fahrer. Ich malträtierte eine arme Zwiebel, bis nur noch winzige Stückchen von ihr übrig waren. Danach dünstete ich sie in der Pfanne an und gab die Hähnchenstreifen dazu. Er bekam immer was er wollte, tat immer das, was ihm gerade passte und kümmerte sich um nichts und niemanden außer sich selbst, natürlich. Dass er den Tod von Esme hatte ertragen müssen, tat mir wirklich leid aber das brachte mich nicht dazu, mich für ihn zu erwärmen. Die Schuldgefühle, die ich im ersten Moment empfunden hatte, waren soeben dank seiner bescheuerten Bemerkungen in Rauch aufgegangen. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass jemand wie Edward überhaupt Gefühle hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sein ganzes Denken viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich selbst mit Lobeshymnen zu überschütten.

Vollidiot. Wütend zerhackte ich einen Bund Petersilie und streute ihn über das inzwischen fertige Curry. Wie konnte man nur so selbstverliebt sein?

Alice und Jasper kamen gerade die Treppe herunter. "Das riecht aber gut", rief Jasper mit einem breiten Grinsen. Alice stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Teller aus dem Schrank zu holen, doch er kam ihr zuvor. "Dafür musst du noch ein bisschen wachsen, Alice", stichelte er. Gespielt beleidigt schnappte sie sich Das Besteck und begann den Tisch zu decken.

Carlisle und Renee kamen gerade zur Haustüre herein.

"Ich hab einen Bärenhunger", eröffnete sie uns strahlend. Carlisle brachte sie morgens auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus immer in ihr Atelier und holte sie nach der Arbeit wieder ab.

"Ich auch. Es war ein anstrengender Tag heute. Zwei Blinddärme und ein Herzinfarkt und das zum regulären Betrieb. Ich bin fix und fertig", sagte Carlisle und setzte sich an den großen Esstisch. Er wirkte, trotz, dass er sehr müde war, immer noch glücklich.

Emmett erschien am Treppenabsatz und war mir drei großen Sprüngen unten und ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen. "Hey, ihr zwei", begrüßte er Carlisle und Renee gut gelaunt.

Alice und ich stellten das Curry und den Reis auf den Tisch. Als ich mich gerade hinsetzten wollte, hielt mich Renee auf.

"Würdest du bitte noch Edward holen?"

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte mit den Zähnen geknirscht. Aber da ich wusste, dass es doch irgendwie seltsam gewirkt hätte, wenn ich mich weigern würde, ging ich brav hinauf und klopfte, nach dem ich ein paar Sekunden unschlüssig herumgetstanden war, mit einiger Überwindung an seiner Zimmertüre. "Ja?", kam es von der anderen Seite.

Ich öffnete schüchtern die Türe. Als ich Edwards Zimmer erblickte, blieb mir vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. Der weitläufige Raum war genauso geschmackvoll und mit dezenten Farbakzenten gestaltet, wie alle anderen Zimmer in diesem Haus. Doch das war es nicht, dass mich so faszinierte. Ein großes Regal, mit einer beeindruckenden Musiksammlung stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Es war voll gestopft mit CDs, Schallplatten, DVDs und ein paar Büchern. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Edward so ein Musikliebhaber war?

Mein Blick wanderte über eine Stereoanlage von beeindruckender Größe, einen Flachbildfernseher und einen Schreibtisch. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Edward so geschmackvoll wohnte. Na ja, es hatte seine Vorteile, wenn jemand wie Alice so halb zur Familie gehörte. Das Zimmer war weder penibel aufgeräumt, noch unordentlich. Es herrschte ein sympathisches Chaos. Bücher stapelten sich auf dem Nachttisch, CDs waren großzügig im Raum verteilt, der Kleiderschrank stand offen und ein paar dunkle T-Shirts lagen auf dem Fußboden verstreut. Das große Fenster bot einen spektakulären Blick auf die Veranda und den Garten der Cullens, die ich bis jetzt gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Das hellblaue Glitzern, eines Pools in der Sonne erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ein Räuspern holte mich ins hier und jetzt zurück. Edward, der ausgestreckt auf dem großen Bett lag und sich auf die Ellbogen stützte, sah mich abwartend an. Wie peinlich... Prompt schoss mir die Hitze ins Gesicht. "Das Essen ist fertig", murmelte ich und wollte schon vorausgehen, doch plötzlich hielt ich in der Bewegung inne. "Ist das Chopin?", fragte ich völlig überrascht. "Du hörst Klassik?", fragte er ebenso erstaunt. "Ab und zu." Ich schloss kurz die Augen und lauschte den vertrauten Klängen.

Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ein Draufgänger wie Edward klassische Musik hörte. Anscheinend waren wir doch nicht so verschieden, wie ich geglaubt hatte. Er betrachtete mich kurz verwundert, stellte dann die Musik ab und folgte mir die Treppe hinunter. "Warum hat das denn so lange gedauert?", fragte Em misstrauisch. Die anderen sahen uns neugierig an. Verlegen starrte ich auf meinen Teller. Edward lachte. "Hat es das?"

Musste er immer solche Anspielungen machen? "Warum ist Rose nicht da?", fragte ich um das Thema schnellst möglich zu wechseln. "Ihre Eltern wollen sie auch ab und zu mal für sich haben", antwortete Emmett und verzog das Gesicht.

"Hat sie am Sonntagabend Zeit?", fragte Renee und warf Carlisle einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

"Klar... warum?", fragte Emmett. Carlisle lächelte. "Ich hoffe ihr alle habt am Sonntag Zeit..."

"Was ist denn da?", fragte Jasper ungeduldig. "Das werdet ihr dann schon erfahren", sagte Renee strahlend. Ihr Dauergegrinse wurde mir allmählich unheimlich. Was die beiden uns wohl zu sagen hatten? Ich hoffte inständig, dass sie keine Hochzeitspläne hatten...

Renee war gerade mal ein Jahr geschieden und ihre Ehe mir Charlie war alles andere als rund verlaufen... Ich sah Renee warnend an, doch sie strahlte weiter vor sich hin. Es schien so, als würde sie es kaum aushalten, uns die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen.

Ich hatte Angst, dass sie einen weiteren Fehler beging.

Nach dem Essen räumten die anderen den Tisch ab und spülten das Geschirr. Carlisle erlaubte mir nicht, ihnen zu helfen. "Du hast doch schon gekocht", sagte er lächelnd.

Ich wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und lief die Treppen hinauf zu meinem Zimmer. Ich streckte mich auf dem Bett aus und schloss die Augen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Carlisle und Renee durften einfach nicht heiraten. Die Bilanz ihrer bisherigen Beziehungen war alles andere als ermutigend. Seit wir hier angekommen waren, hatte ich kein einziges mal mit ihr unter vier Augen gesprochen. Ich mochte Alice, Jasper, Emmett, und Rose wirklich sehr, aber wir kannten uns erst seit vier Tagen. Es war nicht dasselbe, wie mit Jake, mit dem ich gemeinsam aufgewachsen war. Es hätte einfach gut getan, mit Renee alleine zu sprechen, denn Jake befand sich am anderen Ende der Staaten und unsere Telefonate waren zwar wichtig für mich, aber einfach nicht dasselbe, wie gemeinsam in seinem Zimmer herumzulümmeln und über alles mögliche zu reden. Er fehlte mir, Renee fehlte mir. Sie war von morgens bis abends in ihrem Atelier und malte. Auch in Phoenix hatten wir uns tagsüber nicht gesehen, dank der Schule meinem Nebenjob und ihrer Malerei, doch da hatten wir uns wenigstens abends beim Essen richtig unterhalten. Ich gönnte Renee ihr Glück von ganzem Herzen, doch es war eine große Umstellung für mich, nach all den Jahren plötzlich nicht mehr die Person zu sein, die ihr Halt gab. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich schrecklich allein in meinem großen Zimmer.

**Edward**

Der Tag endete damit, dass ich auf meiner Liste über Bella ein weiteres Merkmal hinzufügen musste, dass nicht unbedingt gewöhnlich war. Sie mochte klassische Musik. Die Tatsache, das wir eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten, störte mich. Sie spielte nicht mal annähernd in meiner Liga. An meinem bisherigen Tag gab es nichts auszusetzen, doch Bella hatte mir wieder gründlich die Laune versaut. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie das überhaupt konnte, ärgerte mich. Sie war bloß ein gewöhnliches, schüchternes Mädchen, dass ständig rot anlief und vielleicht ein bisschen klüger war, als der Durchschnitt, und unter Umständen klassische Musik mochte. Was war daran denn so besonders? Es war ganz sicher nichts, an das man irgendeinen Gedanken verschwenden müsste. Es gab mit Sicherheit viele Mädchen mit Rehbraunen Augen, elfenbeinfarbener Haut und schokoladenfarbenem Haar. Daran war rein gar nichts erwähnenswertes. _Warum denkst du dann ständig darüber nach?, _fragte eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf, die ch ich geflissentlich ignorierte.

Aber da war noch etwas. Ihre ruhigen, neutralen Antworten, als ich von Tanya nachhause gekommen war, hatten mich ebenfalls in Rage gebracht. Ihr scheuer Blick stand im Gegensatz zu ihren Worten. Sie lief vor etwas davon. _Noch eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen euch, _flüstere mir die unverschämte Stimme zu. Ich trat schlecht gelaunt aus dem Badezimmer und mein Blick fiel wie von selbst auf ihre Zimmertüre. Würde es schaden, wenn ich ihr einen kurzen Besuch abstattete? Irgendwie war da das Bedürfnis sie zu sehen. Ich würde sie fragen, ob ich ihr Mathebuch leihen konnte, nur um einen kurzen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Bevor ich mich zur Ordnung rufen konnte, steuerten meine Beine auf ihre Zimmertüre zu, ohne einen konkreten Befehl von mir erhalten zu haben.

* * *

_Hoffe euch gefällt das Chapi und ihr seit schon gespannt, was Renee und Carlisle ihren Kindern am Sonntag verraten wollen... _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hallo, ihr Lieben :)_

_Vielen lieben Dank an die tollen Gastreviewer und natürlich an Jana :)  
_

* * *

Bevor ich mich zur Ordnung rufen konnte, steuerten meine Beine auf ihre Zimmertüre zu, ohne einen konkreten Befehl von mir erhalten zu haben.

Meine Hand klopft wie von selbst an, doch drinnen regte sich nichts. Zögernd drückte ich die Klinke herunter und linste durch den Spalt in Bellas Zimmer. Sie sah in dem großen Doppelbett ganz verloren aus. Sie hatte die Knie nahe an den Oberkörper herangezogen, die Decke lag neben dem Bett auf dem Fußboden. Im Halbdunkel des Zimmers konnte ich sehen, wie sie im Schlaf zuckte und sich plötzlich ruckartig herumwälzte und auf einmal mit dem Gesicht zu mir dalag. Ich hielt die Luft an, in der Befürchtung, sie könnte aufgewacht sein, doch ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. Bellas Hände krampften sich in das Bettlaken und immer wieder drehte sie sich unruhig. Vielleicht träumte sie schlecht?

"Was machst du da, Edward?" Blitzschnell schloss ich die Türe und drehte mich um. Da stand Alice in einem knallrosa Bademantel und musterte mich irritiert. "Ich wollte Bella fragen, ob ich ihr Mathebuch leihen kann, aber sie schläft schon", sagte ich lässig. "Kann ich deines haben?"

Mit dem Mathebuch in der Hand, das ich nicht brauchte kehrte ich in mein Zimmer zurück.

Ich träumte lauter wirres Zeug, an das ich mich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es um _sie _gegangen war.

Ich trat aus meinem Zimmer in den Flur und stellte schlecht gelaunt fest, dass Emmett bereits das Bad in Beschlag genommen hatte.

"Beeil dich mal, Em! Ich will auch noch duschen!"

Sein brüllendes Lachen schallte gedämpft durch die Türe. "Mach keinen Stress, Eddy. Tanya würde es bestimmt nicht stören, wenn du ungewaschen zur Schule gehst", rief er.

"Natürlich würde sie das nicht stören. Sie ist zu abhängig von meinen Qualitäten", erwiderte ich laut. Ein Geräusch hinter mir im Flur brachte mich dazu, mich umzudrehen. Bella stand da in einer weiten Jogginghose und einem zu kurzen T-Shirt, dass einen schmalen Streifen ihres flachen Bauches entblößte. Ihre Haare waren vollkommen durcheinander und ihr Blick verschlafen, doch auf ihren Wangen strahlte eine verräterische Röte. Sie hatte gehört, was ich zu Em gesagt hatte.

"Morgen." Ich war immer noch angepisst von unserem Gespräch gestern, deswegen klang meine Stimme eine Spur zu unhöflich. "Morgen", erwiderte sie in dem gleichen Tonfall wie ich. Die Türe zu Jaspers Zimmer ging auf und Jas und Alice traten verschlafen in den Flur. "Dein Nachthemd ist hoch gerutscht", eröffnete ich ihr mit einem Seitenblick auf Bella. "Wollt ihr auch duschen?", fragte Jas gähnend. "Würden wir hier sonst rum stehen?", erwiderte ich gereizt. Jas hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Krieg dich wieder ein, kleiner Bruder. Du kannst dich ja heute wieder bei Tanya abreagieren", sagte er grinsend. Ich nahm aus den Augenwinkeln war, wie Bella peinlich berührt ihren Blick senkte. Gut so. Ich mochte es, sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. "Mich würde echt mal interessieren, mit wie vielen Typen es die schon getrieben hat", sagte Alice säuerlich. Sie lieferte mir die perfekte Grundlage für eine weitere Anspielung. "Ich glaube mit nicht mal so vielen. Man muss nur wissen, wie man ein Mädchen richtig anfasst, dann bringt man selbst eine Jungfrau zu Höchstleistungen."

Jas lachte, Alice stieß abfällig die Luft aus und Bella... ihre Wangen waren knallrot und ich konnte ihr die Fluchtgedanken deutlich ansehen. "Wir wissen alle, wie unglaublich toll du bist, Edward", sagte Alice gelangweilt. "So überzeugt kling das aber nicht."

In diesem Moment ging die Badezimmertüre auf und Em trat heraus. "Haben wir zufällig einen Familienrat einberufen? Kommen Carlisle und Renee auch noch?", fragte Em grinsend. "Sehr witzig", schnaubte Alice. "Dank dir mussten wir uns Edwards Prahlereien mit seiner Männlichkeit anhören." Em lachte und schlug mir im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. "Wir Cullen-Männer sind nun mal mit so manchen Vorzügen gesegnet." Alice verdrehte die Augen.

"Wird Zeit, dass Rose mal wieder über Nacht bleibt. Sonst dreht Emmett noch vollkommen durch", sagte sie an Bella gewandt, die von dem Verlauf des Gesprächs völlig überfordert zu sein schien. "Ich gehe als nächstes ins Bad", verkündete ich. "Noch nie was von Ladys first gehört?", maulte Alice. "Du und dein gewaltiges Ego passen doch gar nicht in die Dusche."

Ich lachte. "Es wird eng aber mit genug Überzeugungskraft geht alles."

Em und ich saßen bereits beim Frühstück, als Bella die Treppe herunter kam. Alice hatte sie in ein mitternachtsblaues Oberteil und eine enge, weiße Jeans gesteckt. Die Klamotten standen ihr gut. Ihr Haar war zu einem hübschen Zopf geflochten und das dezente Make-up ließ ihre blasse Haut strahlen. "Wo sind Jas und Alice, Schwesterherz?", fragte Em und verschlang sein Müsli wie ein halbverhungerter Hund. "Alice duscht und Jas ... auch", sagte sie mit roten Wangen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben Em fallen. Dieser lachte. "Sex unter der Dusche, sehr empfehlenswert, oder Bella?" Ich starrte sie an, gespannt auf ihre Antwort, doch sie betrachtete mit hoch rotem Kopf ihre Fingernägel. "Kein Grund rot zu werden", sagte ich und lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. Es interessierte mich brennend, welche Erfahrungen Bella schon gemacht hatte. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Wenig später saßen wir im Volvo und fuhren zur Schule. Alice hatte ihre Reisetasche dabei, denn wir würden sie auf dem Rückweg zuhause absetzten. Ihre Mutter war gestern Abend von dem Langzeitflug zurückgekommen. Wir bogen auf den Schulparkplatz ein und ich stellte den Wagen ab. Tanya wartete bereits, an ihren BMW gelehnt, auf mich. Sie war die einzige an der Schule, die Bella nicht leiden konnte. Es war eine erfrischende Abwechslung, sich nicht ständig anhören zu müssen, wie nett und bezaubernd Bella sei. Tanya hatte sich von Anfang an genauso wenig leiden können wie ich. Obwohl, es hatte teilweise den Anschein, dass viele Mädchen eine Abneigung gegen sie hegten, aufgrund ihrer unerklärlichen Beliebtheit in der Männerwelt. Ich ließ den Autoschlüssel in meine Hosentasche fallen und küsste Tanya, weil ich wusste, dass Bella uns zusah. Zu meinem Ärger sah ich Mike und Eric auf sie zu schlendern. Ich löste mich von Tanya und beobachtete die beiden. Sie versuchten viel zu sehr, möglichst lässig auszusehen, sodass sie eher ein affiges Bild abgaben. Idioten. "Komm mit!", murmelte ich und zog Tanya mit mir. Meine Brüder, sowie Alice, Rose und ein paar andere Schüler standen um den Volvo herum. Bella, Mike und Eric standen ein bisschen abseits. Sie sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus "Na Bella, gefällt es dir, wenn sich die Jungs um dich reißen?" Sie starrte mich zuerst entsetzt, dann wütend mit ihren braunen Rehaugen an. Na also, sie war doch nicht ganz so temperamentlos, wie ich gedacht hatte. Ich zog abwartend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Klar gefällt ihr das, schließlich hat sie doch in einem Stripclub gearbeitet", sagte Tanya mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. Bella erstarrte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Mike und Eric wandten sich unsicher an sie. "Stimmt das?", fragte Mike. Ich meinte, in Bellas Augen die Tränen glitzern zu sehen, doch dann wandte sie sich von mir ab, schnappte ihre Schultasche und ergriff die Flucht. Mit großen Schritten überquerte sie den Schulhof und verschwand in einem der Betonbauten. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Ich ärgerte mich, dass Tanya sich eingemischt hatte. Ich hatte Bella nur ein bisschen aufziehen wollen und sie nicht vor der ganzen Schule bloßstellen. Die Neuigkeit würde sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Schülern verbreiten. Warum hatte sie nicht klargestellt, dass sie nur gekellnert hatte?

"Sie hat dort nur als Bedienung gearbeitet. Aber behaltet das für euch, die Schüler tratschen gerne und würden sie damit verletzen", sagte ich und baute mich drohend vor den beiden verweichlichten Typen auf. Sie nickten eingeschüchtert. Ich packte Tanya grob am Arm und zerrte sie weiter. "Was sollte das?" Sie sah mich verständnislos an. "Was meinst du?"

Ich funkelte sie wütend an. "Du weiß ganz genau, was ich meine! Es ist etwas vollkommen anderes, ob du dich über Bella lustig machst, oder sie vor der gesamten Schule bloß stellst." Sie sah mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an, den ich nicht verstand. "Mach keinen Stress! Na und, dann habe ich sie eben bloß gestellt, was ist daran den falsch? Du beklagst dich doch auch ständig über sie. Außerdem haben Mike und Eric versprochen, es für sich zu behalten, also was ist dein Problem?"

Stimmt, was war das Problem? Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich selbst nicht so recht, warum ich so wütend war. Das einzige, was ich wusste war, _dass _ich wütend war. Keine gute Kombi, sollte man meinen. Tanya hatte ihren wütenden Blick perfekt einstudiert, was beeindruckend war, und langweilig. Wäre es nicht so praktisch, mit ihre zusammen zu sein, hätte ich schon längst Schluss gemacht. Natürlich war sie verdammt hübsch, hübscher als jedes andere Mädchen in Forks. Ihr rotblondes Haar saß immer einwandfrei, sie hätte sofort in einem Werbespot für Shampoo mit spielen können und ihr Make-up sah immer perfekt aus. Ich hatte sie meines Wissens noch nie ungeschminkt gesehen. Ich mochte es, wenn Mädchen auf ihr äußeres achteten und nicht morgens in alten Jogginghosen und einem zu kurzen T-Shirt herumliefen, wie Bella. Jedenfalls war es nicht nur Tanyas Aussehen, dass mich dazu brachte, nicht mit ihr Schluss zu machen, ich kannte viele hübsche Mädchen. Aber Tanya war unkompliziert und erhob keine Besitzansprüche an mich. Ich hingegen konnte sie leicht dazu bringen, zu machen, was ich von ihr wollte.

"Mein Problem ist, dass Bella nach der Schule zu ihrer Mutter rennen und sich ausheulen wird. Was mir wiederum ein nerviges Gespräch mit Carlisle einbringen wird. Also halt das nächste mal einfach deinen Mund!", sagte ich und ließ sie stehen. Sie würde sowie so nachher wieder bei mir ankommen. Weibliche Reaktionen waren vorhersehbar und leicht zu beeinflussen. Selbst bei der arroganten, unterkühlten Tanya. Ich wusste genau, wie ich mich verhalten musste, um sie dazu zu bringen sich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Aber im Moment war ich einfach nur froh, sie für ein paar Stunden los zu sein.

* * *

Das wars schon wieder :) Das nächste Chapi poste ich morgen oder am Samstag


	16. Chapter 16

_Hallo ihr Süßen ;)  
_

_Es tut mir wirklich total leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder poste aber ich bin irgendwie nicht dazu gekommen *zerknirscht sei* _

_Als kleine Entschädigung gibts jetzt aber zwei chapis hintereinander..._

_Ihr wundert euch bestimm auch schon, warum ich nicht endlich an Blutrausch weiterschreibe, aber im Moment ist so viel los und da fällt es mir ein bisschen schwer, mir Zeit zu nehmen und über den großen Showdown nachzudenken... und ich will das ja gut hinbekommen...  
_

_Also dauerts noch ein bisschen bis zum nächsten Blutrausch-chapi aber dafür bemühe ich mich, hier öfters zu posten :)  
_

_Gaaaanz vielen Dank wie immer an Jana 3 und euch tollen Gastreviewer!  
_

_Also wir sind bei Edward stehen geblieben, der sich über das weibliche Geschlecht auslässt.. Tssss...  
_

* * *

Weibliche Reaktionen waren vorhersehbar und leicht zu beeinflussen. Selbst bei der arroganten, unterkühlten Tanya. Ich wusste genau, wie ich mich verhalten musste, um sie dazu zu bringen sich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Aber im Moment war ich einfach nur froh, sie für ein paar Stunden los zu sein.

In Englisch schaffte es Colin Bright, meine Laune auf den heutigen Tiefpunkt zu bringen.

Er starrte Bella mit einer so offensichtlichen Begierde an, dass ich kurz davor war, ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen, um seinen Gedankenfluss zu beschleunigen. Zum wohl hundertsten mal fragte ich mich, was die ganzen Jungs bloß an ihr fanden. Klar, sie war nicht unansehnlich, bei genauerem Hinsehen sogar ganz hübsch aber nichts außergewöhnliches.

Nichts, was dieses Verhalten rechtfertigen würde. Ich war viel zu wütend, um mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und wurde prompt von Mr. Quarrel aufgerufen. "Mr. Cullen?", fragte er ungeduldig. "Hmm?", machte ich betont desinteressiert. "Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie mir meine Frage beantworten können!", wiederholte er gereizt. "Ich habe sie _akustisch _nicht verstanden", erwiderte ich ebenso unhöflich. Ich war nicht in der Stimmung, mich von zweitklassigen Engschlichlehrern anmotzen zu lassen.

"Haben Sie irgendetwas an meinem Unterricht auszusetzen, Mr. Cullen?" Quarrel stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, was mich komischerweise an Tanyas einstudierte Ich-bin-sauer-auf-dich-Pose erinnerte. Auf seiner Glatze glänzten Schweißtropfen. "Hab ich das gesagt?", fragte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Nein, aber sie erwecken den Eindruck." Wir funkelten uns ein paar Sekunden böse an. "Ach, tue ich das? Ich habe Ihre Frage akustisch nicht verstanden. Wenn Sie immer noch möchten, dass ich Sie Ihnen beantworte, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und stellen sie noch einmal, ansonsten kann ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen", sagte ich forsch. Allein wegen meines Tonfalls hätte ich wahrscheinlich eine Strafarbeit verdient. "Sie dürfen Ihrer Adoptivschwester, Ms. Swan, am Freitag beim Nachsitzen Gesellschaft leisten, Mr. Cullen", sagte Quarrel zornig und wandte sich wieder Shakespeare zu. Bella versuchte unauffällig über ihre Schulter zu linsen, um mich anzusehen. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, sah ich sie eisig an. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell wieder weg. Meinen Freitagnachmittag gemeinsam mit Bella beim Nachsitzen zu verbringen, war nicht unbedingt das, was ich mir vom Einstig ins Wochenende versprochen hatte.

Als ich in gebührendem Abstand hinter ihr her zu Mathe lief, sah ich, wie die Schüler auf dem Flur ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten, als sie vorbeiging und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigten, wie an ihrem ersten Tag. Mike und Eric hatten nicht dicht gehalten. Manchmal waren Jungen schlimmere Lestertanten als Mädchen. Jetzt dachte jeder, Bella wäre eine Stripperin, na Prima. In Forks würde die Neuigkeit schon morgen die Runde gemacht haben. Das hatte mir heute gerade noch gefehlt. Sollte ich einem der Kerle heute noch über den Weg laufen, würden sie sich wünschen, nicht geboren worden zu sein. In Mathe saßen die meisten Schüler schon auf ihren Plätzen. Sofort brach Getuschel aus. Ich schnappte ein Gespräch, von drei Mädchen die hinter Bella und mir saßen auf. "... das hätte ich irgendwie nicht von der gedacht", sagte die eine aufgeregt. "Ich auch nicht. Bella hat so schüchtern gewirkt."

"Wer weiß, was sie sonst noch alles so gemacht hat", das war Jessica Stanley.

Ich warf einen Blick auf Bella, die mit kalkweißem Gesicht auf den Tisch starrte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie das Gespräch ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte.

"Ich hab ihr ja sofort angesehen, dass sie aus _dieser _ Schicht kommt. Mike hat mir nur meine Vermutung bestätigt. Und jeder weiß, dass Stripperin nur ein anderer Begriff für Hure ist", ereiferte sich Jessica Stanley. Mike hatte es also weiter erzählt... Er würde dafür büßen müssen. Bellas Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Alice erschien an der Türe und steuerte sofort auf uns zu. "Wie kommt es, dass hier alle behaupten, du würdest anschaffen gehen?", fragte sie scharf. Man konnte ihr ansehen, wie sehr sie sich aufgeregt hatte.

"Das stimmt doch auch! Mike hat es mir erzählt!" erwiderte Jessica laut, sodass auch der Rest der Schüler sich zu uns umdrehten. "Und du erzählst es dann natürlich sofort weiter, ohne Bella zu fragen, ob es überhaupt stimmt?", fauchte Alice. Ihre Wutausbrüche waren legendär aber ausnahmsweise hätte ich gerne dabei mitgemacht, Jessica anzuschreien. "Mike hat gesagt, dass Tanya und Edward das erzählt hätten", verteidigte sich Jessica. Alice funkelnder Blick traf mich. "Ich habe das richtig gestellt!", sagte ich wütend und drehte mich ebenfalls zu Jessica um. "Ich habe Mike und Eric gesagt, dass es nicht stimmt."

Alices zorniger Blick war wieder auf Jessica gerichtet. "Du hast das mit Absicht weitererzählt, obwohl du wusstest, dass es nicht stimmt! Dir ist doch jedes Mittel recht, um Mike von Bella fern zu halten! Du bist eifersüchtig, weil er nur Augen für sie hat!", rief Alice aufgebracht. Jessica sprang auf. "Das ist eine Lüge!", kreischte sie. Bella saß auf ihrem Platz wie ein Häufchen Elend. "Tanya hat gesagt-"

"Tanya erzählt Scheiße, sobald sie den Mund aufmacht!", unterbrach sie Alice.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ms. Cope und ließ ihre Tasche auf das Pult fallen.

"Ms. Swan, ich soll Sie zum Rektor schicken", sagte sie, als keiner antwortete. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, warum ich das jetzt tat, aber ich erhob mich. "Ich werde sie begleiten, weil ich dabei war", sagte ich. Ms. Cope zuckte mit den Schultern, als ich Bella folgte, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

Als ich die Türe hinter uns geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Bella zu mir um und fragte mich ohne Umschweife: "Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Ihre Wangen zierte ein Hauch von Rosa. "Ich dachte, du könntest Unterstützung gebrauchen", sagte ich und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. "Vielen Dank für dein Angebot, aber ich komm schon alleine klar. Ich zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. War das etwa ein hauch von Temperament in ihren Augen?

"Ich bin ein Zeuge, außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du die richtigen Worte findest, um den Direx zu beruhigen. Der ist eine verdammt harte Nuss", bemerkte ich beiläufig. "Du brauchst hier jetzt nicht den Helden zu spielen. Ich komme klar", sagte sie bissig und verschränkte empört die Arme vor der Brust. Ich lachte über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. "Sag mal bist du Feministin? Ich spiele doch nicht den Held. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust auf den Unterricht. Außerdem wollte ich dich unbedingt mal wütend sehen, ich hab schon gedacht, mit dir stimmt was nicht." Meine Stimme klang gereizter, als ich das beabsichtigt hatte.

Bella war knallrot im Gesicht, ausnahmsweise mal nicht aus Verlegenheit sondern aus Wut.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie überhaupt zu diesem Gefühl fähig war? Sie starrte mich ein paar Sekunden finster an, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte los. Ich hielt mühelos mit ihr Schritt. "Du läufst in die falsche Richtung", sagte ich grinsend. Sie wechselte die Richtung ohne mich anzusehen. Als wir vor der Türe des Direktors standen, war Bella völlig außer Atem. "Vielleicht hättest du doch lieber normal gehen sollen", bemerkte ich lachend. Sie ignorierte mich geflissentlich und klopfte.

"Mr. Cullen, ich dachte, dass wir uns seit Sie wegen einer Schlägerei herkommen mussten, darauf geeinigt hätten, dass Sie von nun an meinem Büro fern bleiben", sagte Mr. Baker, ein zur Glatze neigender, übergewichtiger Mann mit einem ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. "Das stimmt, aber ich bin nur als Unterstützung hier", erwiderte ich . "Ah, Ms. Swan. Nun gut, setzen Sie beide sich." Ich beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Bella auf der äußersten Kante ihres Stuhls platz nahm. "Es sind Gerüchte zu mir hervorgedrungen, dass Sie, Ms. Swan irgendwelchen... nun Tätigkeiten nachgehen, die nicht altergemäß sind." Ich konnte mir nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen, während Bella so aussah, als würde sie am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. "Das stimmt nicht", sagte sie verlegen. "Warum erzählt man es sich dann?", fragte Mr. Baker. "Ich habe in Phoenix in einem Nachtclub gearbeitet und irgendwie wurde das dann vollkommen verdreht", antwortete Bella und betrachtete eingehen ihre verknoteten Finger in ihrem Schoß. "Hören Sie, Mr. Baker, ich war dabei. Sie hat wirklich nur als Bedienung gearbeitet und nicht als Tänzerin oder Prostituierte", warf ich ein. "Ich weiß ja wie es an der Schule so läuft. Gerüchte verbreiten sich schneller als die Spickzettel für Klassenarbeiten, und das will schon was heißen." Er lachte schallend über seinen schlechten Witz und Bella lächelte artig. "In Ordnung. Aber falls du irgendwelche Fragen zu Verhütung und dergleichen hast, kannst du zur Schulsozialarbeiterin gehen", schloss Mr. Baker und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Bella verließ mit hochrotem Kopf das Büro des Schuldirektors und ich folgte ihr grinsend.

Das war also die Aufklärungsstunde mit Mr. Baker.

Bella lief eilig den Gang entlang, um möglichst schnell zur Mathestunde zurück zu kommen. "Du bist schon eine Streberin, oder?", fragte ich, darauf aus sie zu reizen. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie alles andere als wütend aus. "Willst du mit mir Streiten?", fragte sie. In ihren Augen flackerte Unsicherheit. "Eigentlich nicht", antwortete ich. "Sag mal hast du eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit oder so? Am einen Tag siehst du mich an, als wollest du mich einfrieren und am anderen machst du dich über mich lustig."

Damit hatte ich irgendwie nicht gerechnet. Aber es musste wohl so rüberkommen. Ich konnte mich irgendwie nicht entscheiden, ob ich sie lieber ignorieren oder ärgern sollte. Beides hatte seinen Reiz.

Bella betrat vor mir das Klassenzimmer und setzte sich unter den neugierigen Blicken unserer Mitschüler auf ihren Platz. Man konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, wie sie in sich zusammen sackte. Sie hasste es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Nach der Stunde gingen Alice und ich, wie immer, gemeinsam zu Spanisch.

"Ich könnte Jessica wirklich den Hals umdrehen! Aber dass Tanya auch nicht den Mund halten konnte!", beschwerte sie sich wild gestikulierend. "Ich hoffe, Bella hat sie beim Direx angeschwärzt!" Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass Bella Tanya überhaupt nicht erwähnt hatte. Hatte sie vielleicht Angst vor ihr?

Nach Spanisch wartete Tanya auf mich und entschuldigte sich bei mir, wie ich erwartet hatte. Doch das Angebot, nach der Schule wieder mit zu ihr zu gehen, lehnte ich ab.

In der Cafeteria hörte ich die Schüler immer noch über Bella tuscheln, doch es hatte sich schnell herum gesprochen, dass die eifersüchtige Jessica das Gerücht verbreitet hatte. In Bio schauten wir einen langweiligen Film, den Mr. Banner aus irgendeinem Grund als besonders lehrreich bezeichnete.

Weil die beiden Sportkurse aus Platzmangel zusammengelegt wurden, hatte ich jetzt auch noch gemeinsam mit Alice, Tanya und Bella Sport. Wir spielten Basketball und Bella stellte sich überraschend gut an. Sie und Alice spielten auf dem Feld neben uns und gewannen drei von vier Spielen.

**Bella**

Dieser Tag heute war wohl der schlimmste der ganzen Woche, noch schlimmer als der Montag, an dem ich in Englisch gestottert hatte. Nicht nur, dass Edward keine Chance ausgelassen hatte, zu demonstrieren, wie weit er mir überlegen war, nein, die liebe Tanya hatte auch noch von meiner Arbeit in dem Striplocal erzählt und Mike hatte es natürlich gleich an Jessica weiter gegeben, die es sofort in der ganzen Schule verbreitet hatte. Entsprechend niedergeschlagen war ich gewesen, als Ms. Cope mich auch noch zum Schuldirektor schickte, weil auch er Wind davon bekommen hatte. Edward mit seiner gönnerischen, besserwisserischen Art hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Und jetzt musste ich in einem viel zu großen Sportdress vor den Augen Edwards;- der natürlich selbst in einem grauen Trainingsanzug eine gute Figur machte, während alle anderen aussahen wie in Leichentücher gewickelt-; blamieren. Wenigstens klappte das Basketballspielen einigermaßen, bis ich von so einem bekloppten Typen aus der gegnerischen Mannschaft angerempelt wurde und schmerzhaft auf die Knie fiel. Von Zeit zu Zeit riskierte ich einen Blick zu Edward herüber und stellte zähneknirschend fest, dass er einen Korb nach dem anderen warf, und seine Teamkameraden kaum zum Zug kamen. Für einen Teamplayer hatte ich ihn auch nicht unbedingt gehalten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte ich den Basketball, der geradewegs auf mich zuflog und fing ihn auf, bevor er mich treffen konnte. Ich gab ihn an einen rothaarigen Jungen aus meinem Team weiter, der ihn Alice zuspielte. Sie warf ihn Justin zu, der souverän einen Korb warf. Irgendwann klatschte Coach Clapp in die Hände und schickte uns indie Umkleidekabinen.

* * *

_Hoffe euch hat das sechzehnte Chapi gefallen ;) das siebzehnte gibts gleich im Anschluss_


	17. Chapter 17

Irgendwann klatschte Coach Clapp in die Hände und schickte uns in die Umkleidekabinen.

Später ging ich gemeinsam mit Alice zum Volvo. Jasper wartete bereits auf uns. "Em und Rose sind schon mit Roses Wagen vorgefahren", sagte er und griff nach Alices Hand. Edward ließ auf sich warten. Ihm schien es egal zu sein, dass ich nach einem Tag wie diesem nichts anders wollte, als mich in meinem Bett zu verkriechen. Aber ich sollte inzwischen wissen, dass er ein Egoist war.

nach einer Viertelstunde tauchte er mit einer mitgenommen aussehenden Tanya auf, die er einfach stehen ließ. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und das Top trug sie eindeutig falsch herum. "Es ist nicht das, nach dem es aussieht, oder?", fragte Alice trocken.

Edward schlug grinsend in Jaspers ausgestreckte Hand ein und würdigte mich keines Blickes, als er an mir vorbei zur Fahrertüre ging. Sein Verhalten konnte meine Laune auch nicht mehr verschlechtern. Sie war schon im Keller. Schweigend beobachtete ich die vorbeifliegend Landschaft und folgte mit einem halben Ohr der Unterhaltung der anderen.

"Was hat Mr. Baker eigentlich gesagt?", fragte Jas. "Nicht viel. Er wollte Bella aufklären", erwiderte Edward. "Ich hab schon immer gewusst, das bei dem eine Schraube locker ist", verkündete Jasper lachend. Einzelne Regentropfen trafen die Scheibe und rannen daran herab wie Tränen.

"Das ist verdammt scheiße gelaufen. Das nächste mal, wenn Tanya so einen Dreck erzählen will, klebst du ihr am besten den Mund zu", sagte Alice zu Edward. "Jetzt weiß es doch so wie so ganz Forks und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendwann etwas geben wird, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der Leuten anderweitig beansprucht", meinte dieser gelangweilt. Klar, er war es nicht über den man hinter seinem Rücken sprach, und solange das so blieb, würde es ihn auch nicht interessieren. Wir setzten Alice vor einem niedlichen weißen Haus ab. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ausgerechnet jetzt hörte ich _seine_ Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Jeder nimmt sich was er braucht und lässt es dann liegen... So ist das Leben, Süße._ Ich konnte mich glasklar an sein Gesicht erinnern, wie seine fast weiße Haut in der Dunkelheit geleuchtet hatte. Der Piercing am Mundwinkel, die Nase mit den zwei Höckern, als wäre sie mehr als nur einmal gebrochen worden. Das spöttische Lächeln und seine fast schwarzen Augen standen mir am deutlichsten vor Gesicht. Im Geiste sah ich das Metall einer Messerklinge blitzen, die das Licht eines vorbeifahrenden Autos reflektierte. Es war zu weit weg.

Mir drehte sich der Magen um, als ich mich an den Geruch meines eigenen Blutes erinnerte. Die Narben sorgten dafür, dass ich ihn nicht vergaß.

Ich musste hier raus. Edward fuhr, wie immer viel zu schnell den Zufahrtsweg hinauf. Noch bevor er den Motor abgestellt hatte, riss ich die Wagentüre auf und sprang aus dem Auto.

Es nieselte leicht, doch ich machte mir nicht die Mühe die Kapuze meiner Jacke aufzuziehen. Ein schmaler Pfad schlängelte sich nicht weit von den Garagen entfernt in den Wald. Ich spürte die Blicke von Jasper und Edward in meinem Rücken, doch ich drehte mich nicht um sondern floh in den Wald. Vielleicht würde ich den Mann, der mich seit einem Jahr ständig in meinen Gedanken verfolgte, irgendwann abschütteln können.

Ich folgte dem Pfad und drang immer weiter in den Wald vor, der langsam von den ersten Schatten der Dämmerung eingenommen wurde.

Es fühlte sich gut an mein neues, altes Leben für eine kurze Zeit hinter mir zu lassen, doch die Gedanken an meine Vergangenheit ließen mich nicht los. Ich fragte mich, ob ich irgendwann das Geschehene vergessen könnte, ganz normal weiter leben könnte, als wäre es nicht passiert. Doch das Gefühl, dass es mich immer begleiten würde, egal wo ich hinging, blieb. Das Erlebnis hatte nicht nur äußerlich seine Narben hinterlassen, sondern auch innerlich. Ich hatte mit meinen siebzehn Jahren schon das Gefühl, dass ich die Last nicht für immer, würde ertragen können. Wie sollte ich ein normales Leben führen können, wenn sie immer da sein würde? Ich würde niemals eine Beziehung führen können, niemals mit jemandem darüber sprechen können. Ich stellte mir vor, dass mein Körper nur durch eine dünne Schicht Glas vor dem Abgrund bewahrt wurde. Sie würde zerspringen, wenn ich es aussprach und ich würde fallen. Die Dämmerung legte sich wie ein Schleier über den Wald, dicke Regentropfen fielen von dem dichten Blätterdach über mir. Irgendwann drehte ich um und folgte dem Pfad zurück zum Haus der Cullens. Ich war weiter in den Wald hinein gelaufen, als ich gedacht hatte.

Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen, als ich den Wagen von Carlisle in der Einfahrt stehen sah. Warum mussten Renee und er ausgerechnet heute früher nach hause kommen? Seufzend öffnete ich die Haustüre und trat ein. Die beiden standen in de Küche und kochten. Ich hoffte, dass Renee nur zusah, sonst würde das Ergebnis kaum zum Verzehr geeignet sein. Ich schlich hinter ihren Rücken durch das Wohnzimmer und stieg leise die Treppe hinauf. Die beiden sollten mich nicht unbedingt völlig durchnässt und durcheinander sehen. Als ich die letzte Treppenstufe hinter mich gebracht hatte, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Als ich den Kopf hob, wäre ich vor Überraschung fast wieder die Treppe rückwärts hinuntergefallen. Im Flur stand Edward. Seine grünen Augen musterten mich mit einer Mischung aus Frustration und Gleichgültigkeit. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sein bronzenes Haar sah aus, als hätte er bis eben geschlafen. Er trug eine Jogginghose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, dass seine muskulösen Arme offenbarte. Edward sah so gut aus, wie immer, doch meine Abneigung ihm gegenüber, hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Sein Blick glitt langsam über meine völlig durchnässten Haare, die mir strähnig ins Gesicht hingen und meine voll gesogenen Klamotten. "Geh lieber duschen, sonst erkältest du dich noch", sagte er wirsch und ging an mir vorbei, die Treppe hinunter.

Ein paar Minuten blieb ich einfach im Flur stehen und konzentrierte mich auf die Kälte, die sich durch meine nassen Kleider fraß. Irgendwann ging ich dann doch ins Badezimmer und stellte mich unter die heiße Dusche. Als ich später frisch geduscht und mit Jeans und einem warmen Pullover die Treppe hinunter ging, stellte Carlisle gerade das Essen auf den Tisch. "Ah, Bella, wir wollten dich gerade holen", sagte er und schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward und Renee saßen bereits am Tisch und unterhielten sich munter aber die Stimmung war nicht so aufgekratzt wie sonst. Ich war mir sicher, dass dies ausschließlich an der Abwesenheit von Alice lag. Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als ich Renees mit Farbe bekleckerten Finger sah. "Wasch dir doch mal die Hände, Renee", sagte ich grinsend. "Oh, das hab ich gar nicht bemerkt! Ich habe heut ein wundervolles Bild fertig gemalt, du musste es dir unbedingt ansehen!", sagte sie strahlend und stand auf, um sich die Hände zu waschen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie eine seltsame Vorliebe für bunte, weiten Oberteile entwickelt. "Was hat es denn für ein Motiv?", fragte ich. "Dich! So viele Leute aus Forks haben sich schon danach erkundigt. Ich bin sowie so ganz aus dem Häuschen, weil jeden Tag mehr Leute in meinem Atelier vorbeikommen und sich meine Bilder ansehen wollen", erzählte sie. "Du hast mich gemalt?", fragte ich perplex. "Wir sollten eigentlich eine große Eröffnungsfeier machen, meint ihr nicht? Wir könnten die Turnhalle in eine Galerie umwandeln, die Schule hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen", warf Carlisle ein. Eine Eröffnungsfeier? Ich beteiligte mich kaum an dem Gespräch der anderen über die mögliche Ausstellung. Der einzige, der sich noch weniger einbezog als ich, war Edward. Von Zeit zu Zeit wagte ich es, von meinem Teller aufzusehen und ihm einen kurzen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er starrte hauptsächlich auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter mir. Er sah nicht zufrieden aus. Das tat er nie. Die Kälte, die er unablässig ausstrahlte, lag wie ein Schleier über seinen Augen. Er drehte ruckartig den Kopf in meine Richtung. Sein eisiger Blick bohrte sich in meinen. Zum wohl hundertsten Mal fragte ich mich, wie Augen diese Farbe haben konnten. Zum ersten mal fiel mir auf, dass sie nicht vollständig grün waren, sondern viele winzige goldfarbenen Sprenkel hatten. Edward zog abwartend eine Augenbraue hoch. Beschämt senkte ich meinen Blick. Das war bestimmt schon das dritte mal, dass er mich beim heimlichen Starren erwischt hatte.

Ich half Emmett, Edward und Jasper beim Abwasch, Rose war nach dem Essen nachhause gefahren. "Sollen wir noch eine DVD ansehen?", fragte Carlisle in die Runde. "Klar", sagte Emmett grinsend und auch Jasper stimmte zu. "Ich bin müde", warf ich ein. Es gab wahrscheinlich im Augenblick nichts, zu dem ich weniger in der Stimmung war als einem perfekten Familien DVD Abend mit Mr. Mein-Ego-passt-nicht-in-die-Dusche. "Sei kein Spielverderber", murrte Em. "Tut mir leid, aber eigentlich will ich jetzt nur noch ins Bett." "Schon in Ordnung. Gute Nacht", sagte Renee und strich mir über die Haare. "Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen", verkündete Edward und folgte mir die Treppe hinauf. Ich drehte mich nicht um, sondern verschwand in meinem Zimmer, dem einzigen Ort, in dem ich mich nicht verstellen musste.

_Mein weißes Kleid leuchtete gespenstisch in der Dunkelheit. Als ich die scharfe Klinge des Messers an meinem Hals spürte, zuckte ich zurück. "Halt endlich deinen Mund!", sagte der Mann. Das Reißen von Stoff durchdrang die Stille. Ich spürte die kühle Nachtluft auf meiner Haut. Ich schlug um mich, trat und schrie und versuchte mich verzweifelt aus meiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Plötzlich spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz im Arm. Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf den einst weißen Stoff meines Kleides, der sich mit dunkelrotem Blut voll sog. _

Als mich am nächsten Morgen das penetrante Geräusch meines Weckers aus dem Schlaf riss, wusste ich, dass der heutige Tag wohl kaum besser werden würde, als der gestrige. Lustlos krabbelte ich aus dem Bett und sammelte die Klamotten, die ich gestern getragen hatte, vom Boden auf und streifte sie über. Im Flur begegnete ich einem völlig verschlafenen Emmett, der mich fast über den Haufen gerannt hätte. "Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", fragte ich und sprang zur Seite. "Wir kommen zu spät!, rief er hektisch und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. "Wir haben doch noch über eine Halbe Stunde Zeit." Verwirrt sah ich ihm hinterher. Mir blieb nicht viel Zeit, um über Emmetts seltsames Verhalten nachzudenken, als auch schon ein barfüßiger Jasper an mir vorbei rannte. "Hast du meine Socken gesehen?", fragte er atemlos. "Was?" Perplex sah ich ihn an. "Es ist doch erst halb sieben!" Jasper schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist zehn nach sieben! In zehn Minuten beginnt der Unterricht." Erschrocken warf ich einen Blick auf Jaspers Armbanduhr. "Aber mein Wecker..." Verständnislos sah ich Jasper an. "Heute Nacht gab es einen kurzen Stromausfall, dass heißt das die Nicht-Funk-Uhren falsch gehen." Fluchend machte ich Kehrt und rannte den Flur entlang, zurück zu meinem Zimmer, um meine Schultasche zu holen. Doch ich kam nicht weit. Nach wenigen Metern prallte ich gegen etwas hartes und wurde zurück geschleudert. Ich hätte mich um ein Haar mitten im Flur auf meinen Allerwertesten gesetzt, wenn zwei Arme sich nicht plötzlich um mich geschlungen und mich aufgefangen hätten. Als ich sah, mit wem ich soeben zusammengestoßen war, schoss mir nachträglich das Blut in den Kopf. Da stand ein völlig verschlafener Edward, mit ungekämmten Haaren und einem leichten Bartschatten. Seine beiden Hände lagen auf meiner Taille. Einen Moment lang starrten wir uns an, dann ließ er mich langsam los und ging einen Schritt zurück. Peinlich berührt wandte ich den Blick ab. Mein Gesicht glich im Moment wahrscheinlich einer Tomate. Der Zettel von Edwards schwarzem Pullis guckte vorne raus. "Du hast deinen Pullover falsch rum an", sagte ich verlegen. Er sah mich überrascht an und griff dann mit den Armen über den Kopf an seinen Rücken. Bevor ich kapiert hatte, was er im Begriff war zu tun, hatte er sich das T-Shirt schon über den Kopf gezogen. Ich hatte Edwards muskulösen Oberkörper schon einmal gesehen, doch ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, der Anblick würde mich weniger ..äh... _fesseln _als beim ersten mal_. _Das war verdammt noch mal ein Bilderbuchsixpack. Was war bloß los mit mir?

"Hey, Edward. Um auf dem Flur ein Stripties hinzulegen fehlt uns die Zeit!", rief Emmett und polterte die Treppe herunter. Ich besann mich wieder und rannte in mein Zimmer, wobei ich aus versehen am Türrahmen hängen blieb und mir fluchend die Schulter rieb. Ich hörte Edward leise lachen. Mist. Ich hatte mir seit der gestrigen Aktion geschworen, ihn wie Luft zu behandeln und jetzt versagte ich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung. Beschämt holte ich meine Schultasche aus dem Zimmer und folgte meinen _fast Brüdern _aus dem Haus.

* * *

_Das wars schon wieder :) Hoffe euch hats gefallen _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)  
_

_Jetzt gibts wieder zwei chapis hintereinander**  
**_

_Wie immer viiiieln Dank an euch tolle Reviewer !  
_

* * *

_"Hey, Edward. Um auf dem Flur ein Stripties hinzulegen fehlt uns die Zeit!", rief Emmett und polterte die Treppe herunter. Ich besann mich wieder und rannte in mein Zimmer, wobei ich fast gegen den Türrahmen geknallt wäre. Ich hörte Edward leise lachen. Mist. Ich hatte mir seit der gestrigen Aktion geschworen, ihn wie Luft zu behandeln und jetzt versagte ich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung. Beschämt holte ich meine Schultasche aus dem Zimmer und folgte meinen fast Brüdern aus dem Haus._

Wenn ich gestern noch der Meinung gewesen war, Edward würde rasen, dann fuhr er jetzt, als wäre der Teufel höchst persönlich hinter uns her. Jasper raste mit einem riesigen Jeep hinter uns her, damit Edward und ich nach dem Nachsitzen nicht nachhause laufen mussten. Mit rumorendem Magen und wackeligen Knien stieg ich aus dem Auto. Ich musste mich am Rahmen abstützen. Der Parkplatz war bereits mit Autos überfüllt und nur einzelne Nachzügler rannten in Richtung der Betonbauten. Jasper und Emmett joggten zu ihrem Klassenzimmer und Edward sprintete zu Haus drei. Ich konnte kaum Schritt halten und fiel immer weiter zurück. Ungeduldig wartete er am Eingang und hielt mir die Türe auf. "Mach schon! Willst du, dass Quarrel uns gleich noch mal nachsitzen lässt?", fragte er, packte meinen Arm und zerrte mich mit sich. Hektisch nach Luft schnappend erreichte ich kurz nach Edward die Türe, während dieser kaum außer Atem war. "Ist bei dir überhaupt sowas wie eine Kondition vorhanden?", fragte er und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. Ich starrte zu Boden, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Edward machte es seinen Mitmenschen wirklich nicht einfach, ihn wegen etwas anderem als seinem Aussehen zu mögen. Er klopfte und öffnete die Türe, als keine Antwort ertönte. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Die anderen Schüler saßen zwar bereits auf ihren Plätzen doch von Mr. Quarrel war noch nichts zu sehen.

"Setzten Sie sich! Was stehen Sie denn so dumm in der Gegend rum?", ertönte eine scharfe Stimme hinter uns. Mr. Quarrel hatte soeben das Klassenzimmer betreten und funkelte uns böse an. Erleichtert ließ ich mich auf meinen Platz fallen. Der Vormittag zog wie ein Film an mir vorbei. Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst. Ich war so leicht zu beeinflussen und änderte meine Meinung über Edward ständig. _Er ist ein arrogantes Arschloch, merk dir das, _sagte eine Stimme in meinem Inneren. In der Cafeteria saßen Edward und Tanya eng beieinander, doch er beachtete sie überhaupt nicht, sondern unterhielt sich mit ein paar Typen, die an unserem Tisch saßen. Ich verstand einfach nicht, wie sie sich so von ihm herumschubsen ließ. Einerseits war Tanya so stolz und arrogant, dass sie uns Normalos in ihrer Gegenwart kaum ertragen konnte und erniedrigte sich andererseits, nur um mit Edward soetwas wie eine Beziehung führen zu können?

In Bio spürte ich ständig Tanyas wütende Blicke auf mir ruhen, sodass es mir schwer fiel, mich zu konzentrieren. Was der Grund dafür war, dass sich ihre Abneigung gegen mich über Nacht um ein vielfaches gesteigert zu haben schien, wusste ich nicht. Als endlich die letzte Stunde vorbei war, setzte ich mich auf den hintersten Platz im berühmt berüchtigten Nachsitzzimmer. Ich hatte noch nie nachsitzen müssen und fühlte mich wie ein Schwerverbrecher. Hoffentlich wurde das nicht im Zeugnis vermerkt... Eine grauhaarige Lehrerin hockte am Pult und korrigierte Klausuren. Sie nickte mir zu, als ich eintrat und hakte meinen Namen auf der Anwesenheitsliste ab. Sieben andere Schüler hatten das gleiche Los gezogen wie ich und lungerten gelangweilt auf ihren Stühlen herum. Ich holte meine Hausaufgaben hervor, um die zwei Stunden nicht nutzlos verstreichen zu lassen. Wenig später betrat Edward lässig das Klassenzimmer und tat so, als wäre er nicht zu spät, sondern wir anderen zu früh. Die Lehrerin warf ihm über den Rand ihrer Brille einen strengen Blick zu. Edward ließ sich auf den Platz schräg vor meinem fallen und holte ebenfalls seine Hausaufgaben hervor. Nach einer guten Stunde hatte ich alles erledigt und sogar noch für den anstehenden Mathetest gelernt. Auch Edward packte seine Bücher ein. Nach einer Weile des sinnlosen Herumsitzens, drehte er sich zu mir um und ließ unauffällig einen zusammengefalteten Zettel auf meinen Tisch fallen. Ich warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, zupfte das Papier aber auseinander und las. _Sollen wir nachher bei Renee im Atelier vorbeischauen?, _stand da in seiner eleganten Handschrift. Ich nickte Edward zu, als er sich wieder zu mir umdrehte. Ich hatte wirklich große Lust, zu sehen, an welchen Bildern sie gerade arbeitete. _Weiß du überhaupt, wo das Atelier ist?, _kritzelte ich auf den Zettel und reicht ihn zurück.

_Würde ich sonst fragen?, _stand darunter, als Edward ihn mir wenige Sekunden später zurück gab. Als die Lehrerin endlich aufstand, ließ ich den Zettel in meine Schultasche fallen, bevor ich mir einen der Träger über die Schulter warf und Edward zum Ausgang folgte. Ich hasste mich selbst dafür, dass ich das Stück Papier nicht einfach in den Müll werfen konnte.

Der riesige rote Jeep war einer der letzten Autos auf dem Parkplatz. Umständlich kletterte ich in den Wangen, dessen Reifen mir bis zur Hüfte reichten. Ich meinte, Edward aus den Augenwinkeln grinsend zu sehen, aber sicher war ich mir nicht.

Mein Blick fiel auf den seltsamen Anschnallgurt, der nur aus mehreren Schnallen zu bestehen schien. "Wie funktioniert das?" Edward verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Lass mich das machen. Du bekommst das sowie so nicht hin. Er beugte sich über die Mittelkonsole und hatte mit wenigen Handgriffen das Durcheinander aus Gurten und Schnallen zusammengefügt. Seine Hände streiften mein dünnes Oberteil. Mir fiel es schwer zu atmen, wenn er so nahe war. Ich hielt die Luft an, spürte den Puls in meinen zusammengepressten Lippen. Normalerweise konnte ich die Nähe von Männern ertragen, wenn sich hinter ihr kein sexueller Aspekt verbarg. Warum spürte ich dann jetzt den Hauch von Panik, obwohl Edward definitiv kein Interesse an mir hatte? Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, stieß ich erleichtert die Luft aus und hoffte inständig, das sein Scharfsinn dieses Detail übersah.

Ich wollte ihm wegen seines genervten Tonfalls von eben einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfen. Doch das Ergebnis fiel eher kläglich aus. Mit knallroten Wangen würde wahrscheinlich nicht mal Tanya wütend aussehen. Edward zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als würde er auf etwas warten. Verlegen sah ich aus dem Fenster.

**Edward**

"Wie funktioniert das?", fragte Bella und betrachtete ihren Sechspunktegurt, wie einen Außerirdischen. Manchmal war sie erschreckend unbedarft.

"Lass mich das machen. Du bekommst es sowie so nicht hin", erwiderte ich gereizt. Bellas Verhalten raubte mir heute wirklich den letzten Nerv. Was sollte das? Den ganzen Tag hatte sie mich ignoriert, und als sie mir dann im Laufe des Schultages die Ehre erwiesen hatte, von ihr beachtet zu werden, fielen ihre Antworten kurz und gleichgültig aus. Glaubte sie wirklich, es würde mich auch nur ansatzweise stören, wenn sie nicht mir mir sprach? Na ja, gut, vielleicht spielte ich auch nicht ganz mit fairen Mitteln. Heute morgen hatte ich mein T-Shirt mit voller Absicht vor ihren Augen ausgezogen, um zu sehen wie sie reagierte. Sie war gegen einen Türrahmen gelaufen. Diese Reaktion war eindeutig. Anscheinend ließen sie durchtrainierte Männerkörper doch nicht kalt.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr herüber und schloss nacheinander die Schnallen. Bella versteifte sich auf ihrem Sitz und starrte auf meine Hände, als würde ich irgendetwas verbotenes tun. Auf einmal nahm ich einen zarten Duft nach Freesien gemischt mit irgendetwas anderem, wohlriechenden, wahr. Ich konnte mich gerade noch davon abhalten, mich näher zu ihr zu beugen und tief einzuatmen. Ich rief mich nur Ordnung und versuchte, möglichst schnell, alle Schnallen zu schließen, um wieder mehr Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Dabei streiften meine Finger kurz ihr dunkelblaues Oberteil. Als ich endlich die letzte Schnalle verschlossen hatte, richtete ich mich wieder auf. Bella sah mich seltsam an. Irgendwie geschockt, als hätte ich sie angefasst oder so.

Während der zehnminütigen Fahrt zu Renees Atelier blickte ich immer wieder zu Bella herüber, doch sie starrte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Landschaft. Ihr mahagonifarbenes Haar hing wie ein Vorhang über ihrem Gesicht. Verärgert parkte ich Ems Jeep am Straßenrand und stieg aus. Ich stand bereits auf dem Gehsteig , bevor Bella überhaupt ihren Gurt geöffnet hatte. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete sie schlecht gelaunt, wie sie, die Schneidezähne in der Unterlippe vergraben, an den Verschlüssen herumfummelte. Ich öffnete die Autotüre auf ihrer Seite und beugte mich zu ihr. Bella machte mir bereitwillig platz, versteifte sich aber erneut, als würde sie sich unwohl fühlen. Eine solche Reaktion war ich von Frauen nicht gewöhnt. Normalerweise genossen und provozierten sie meine Nähe. Ich seufzte und befreite sie mit wenigen Handgriffen. Ihre Wangen waren von einem dunklen Rosa, als sie neben mir her die Treppen des Bürogebäudes hinaufstieg. In der obersten Etage hatte Carlisle Renee ein kleines Atelier gekauft. Dass hatte er bereits getan, als sie sich gerade mal ein paar Monate gekannt hatten. Damals war in mir der Verdacht herangewachsen, er hätte den Verstand verloren. Inzwischen war ich überzeugt davon.

"Bella, Edward! Wie schön dass ihr vorbeikommt!" Kaum hatten wir den Klingelknopf gedrückt, riss auch schon eine aufgedrehte, im Gesicht mit grüner Farbe verschmierte, Renee die Türe auf. "Hallo, Mom", sagte Bella und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter umarmen. Als sie auch mich in eine herzliche Umarmung zog, fühlte ich mich doch etwas fehl am Platz. "Kommt rein!" Renee führte uns strahlend in ihr Licht durchflutetes Atelier, dessen Wände vollkommen mit den unterschiedlichsten Gemälden bedeckt waren. Leinwände lehnten am Schreibtisch und lagen auf dem winzigen Sofa. Sie begann uns zu jedem Bild die dazugehörige Entstehungsgeschichte zu erzählen, doch ich hörte ihre Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Von einer großen Leinwand heraus sahen mich Bellas braune Rehaugen an. Ich hatte von Anfang an gewusst, was für eine herausragende Künstlerin Renee war, doch dieses Bild übertraf einfach alles, was ich bis jetzt von ihr gesehen hatte. Bellas Blick war so perfekt getroffen, als wäre es eine Fotografie. Die Tiefe ihrer Augen, ihre besondere elfenbeinfarbene Haut und der Schwung ihrer Lippen wurden bis ins kleinste Detail wieder gespiegelt. Ihr Blick wirkte verletzlich und doch sah sie einem direkt in die Augen. In Wirklichkeit hätte sie jedoch sofort die Augen niedergeschlagen. Es fühlte sich irgendwie so an, als würde Bella mich wirklich ansehen. Renee folgte meinem Blick. "Es ist schön, nicht?", fragte sie lächelnd. Ich vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und wandte den Blick von dem Gemälde ab. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass Bella gar nicht mehr im Zimmer war. Sie musste es irgendwann in den letzten fünf Minuten verlassen haben. "Wie bist du auf die Idee dazu gekommen?" Renee lächelte. Wenn sie lachte, was sie oft tat, konnte ich es ein bisschen besser verstehen, wie Carlisle sich in sie verliebt hatte. Sie sprühte nur so vor Energie und Lebensfreude, dass sie Menschen anzog, wie die Motten das Licht. Ich fragte mich, warum Bella so wenig von ihrem Charme geerbt hatte. "Bella guckt oft so... Hmm ich kann es nicht so richtig beschreiben...", sagte Renee lächelnd. "Wie ein Reh?", fragte ich unwillkürlich. Das war mir einfach so heraus gerutscht. Renee strahlte. "Genau. Irgendwie ein bisschen ängstlich. Sie war schon immer zart besaitet." Bevor ich über Renees Wort nachdenken konnte, betrat Bella das Zimmer mit einem nassen Taschentuch in der Hand. Irritiert sah sie zwischen uns hin und her. "Komm mal her, Renee. Die Farbe in deinem Gesicht sieht unmöglich aus. Wieder fiel mir auf, dass bei den beiden die Mutter- Tochter Rollen vertauscht waren.

"An dem Bild arbeite ich gerade", sagte Renee und zeigte auf eine Staffelei, auf der eine Leinwand stand, die vollkommen mit knallbunten Farbklecksen bedeckt war. Doch beim genaueren Hinsehen, war der kurvige Körper einer Frau zu erkennen. Bella legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete das Gemälde eingehend. "Hmm, das sagt mir nichts" Renee lachte. "Für die Kunst bist du leider, leider viel zu sehr auf Fakten und klare Vorgaben bedacht. Das mag in Mathe und in den Naturwissenschaften von Vorteil sein, aber Kunst muss man mit dem Herzen sehen... Na ja, dafür war ich in Bio und Mathe immer eine totale Niete", sagte sie amüsiert. Bella drehte sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Selbstportrait. "Gefällt es dir?", fragte Renee und fegte aus versehen ein paar Skizzen von ihrem Schreibtisch. Bella verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht..."

"Das sagst du nur, weil es genau so aussieht wie du", sagte Renee lachend. "Edward gefällt es", fügte sie hinzu. Bella warf mir einen kurzen ungläubigen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich sofort wieder ab.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich musste an gestern denken, als sie nach der Schule einfach aus dem Auto gestiegen und in den Wald gelaufen war. Ich hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck immer noch vor Augen. Der unglaubliche Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht, hatte mich für einen Augenblick völlig aus der Fassung gebracht und das Bedürfnis in mir geweckt, sie vor allem Leid und Schmerz dieser Welt zu bewahren.

"Vor was läufst du weg, Bella?", hatte ich sie fragen wollen. Am Abend war sie mir im Flur über den Weg gelaufen. Sie war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, ihr Haar hatte fast schwarz ausgesehen. Auf ihren Wangen hatte ich Wasser glitzern sehen. Ob es Tränen oder Regentopfen gewesen waren?

Als Bella und ich wieder im Auto saßen, fiel mir etwas anderes auf. Bella hatte Renee kein Sterbenswörtchen über den Zwischenfalls gestern erzählt. Die beiden schienen eine enge Beziehung zu haben, aber warum verschwieg Bella es ihrer Mutter dann?

Die Fahrt nachhause verlief schweigend. Als ich den Jeep zu unseren anderen Autos in die Garage gestellt hatte, beugte ich mich wortlos zu Bella hinüber und löste ihren Anschnallgurt. Immer noch schweigend liefen wir die Treppen zum Haus hinauf und trennten uns drinnen genauso schweigend.

* * *

Hoffe euch hats gefallen 3


	19. Chapter 19

In dem Chapi gehts in die Karaokebar ;) Tanya will Bella blaimieren aber bei ihrem Gesangstalent läuft das natürlich ganz anders...

* * *

Den nächsten Tag hatte Alice bereits bis ins letzte Detail durchgeplant und weil ich sie schon eine ganze Weile kannte, wusste ich, das Widerspruch zwecklos war. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, uns in eine Karaokebar zu schleppen. Wenigstens hatte sie zähneknirschend nachgegeben, Tanya ebenfalls mitzunehmen. Dann würde ich mich wenigstens nicht langweilen. Carlisle hatte seit Esme gestorben war, eine Regel eingeführt, die besagte, dass Samstags das Haus geputzt werden musste. Nach dem Frühstück teilten wir per Los auf, wer welches Zimmer putzen musste, weil es sonst immer Streitereien gab. Carlisle, Renee, Alice und Bella übernahmen das Wohnzimmer, Emmett, Rose und ich das Obergeschoss und Jasper musste die beiden Badezimmer sauber machen.

Bella kam in einer schwarzen Röhrenjeans und einem grünen Top die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden.

"Weiß du, ob Rose und Alice auch irgendwann mal fertig sind?", fragte Jasper und streckte sich auf dem Sofa aus. "Es ist immer das gleiche, wenn wir Samstagabends weggehen wollen", murrte Em. Tanya saß in einem pinken Minirock neben mir auf dem Sofa und klammerte sich an mir fest, wie eine Klette. Sie stellte meine Geduld auf eine harte Probe, doch ich wollte sie nicht weg schieben. Nicht vor Bella. Diese hockte inzwischen neben Em und tippte auf ihrem altmodischen Handy herum.

Ich würdigte sie keines Blickes und ignorierte sie genauso konsequent wie sie mich. Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten erschienen Rose und Alice endlich am Treppenabsatz. Rose trug ein schwarzes Minikleid und Alice Leegins und ein langes Top.

"Du siehst perfekt aus!", säuselte Emmett und küsste Rose stürmisch. Seinen Ärger über die Wartezeit hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Jasper starrte Alice an, als würde ihm gleich der Sabber aus dem Mund laufen. Ich schnipste vor seinem Gesicht herum. "Erde an Jasper! Ach, und Emmett, wir sind auch noch da, also lasst das Geknutschte! So viel verliebte Trottel auf einem Fleck sind echt der Horror", sagte ich und klimpere mit Tanyas Wagenschlüssel. Em und Jas lachten. "Warte bis es dich auch erwischt!", sagte Rose grinsend.

Jasper und Alice setzten sich auf die Rückbank zu mir und Tanya in ihren BMW und Em, Rose und Bella fuhren mit meinem Volvo. Die Karaokebar, die Alice im Sinn hatte, lag mitten im Herz von Seattle. Wir parkten auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und stiegen aus. Ich legte einen Arm um Tanyas Taille und beobachtete Bellas Reaktion. Es ärgerte mich, dass sie nicht mal in meine Richtung sah. Als Em die Türe zur Karaokebar aufstieß, dröhnte uns sofort schräger Gesang entgegen. Erst beim Refrain fiel mir auf, dass es sich bei dem Song um Viva Lavida von Coldplay handelte. Ein Mädchen mit sandfarbenem Haar stand auf der Bühne und sang gerade die letzten, wackeligen Strophen. Der Applaus fiel entsprechend verhalten aus. "Lasst uns da drüben hin sitzen!", schlug Em vor und drängte sich zwischen zwei Halbstarken mit Sonnenbrillen auf den Nasen durch. Wie unsinnig war es bitteschön, drinnen und um diese Uhrzeit Sonnenbrillen zu tragen!?

"Sollen Jas und ich Bier holen?", fragte ich. "Mach das, aber denk dran, dass du fahren musst!", antwortete Rose. Jas und ich drehten und gerade um, als Bella sich zu Wort meldete. "Ich trinke keinen Alkohol", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Ich zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Eigentlich sollte mich das nicht wundern. Sie empfand schließlich für alles eine tiefe Abneigung, dass Spaß bedeutete. "Nie?", fragte Alice perplex. "Nie!", antwortete Bella. Wäre ich nicht so sauer auf sie gewesen, hätte ich wegen ihrem sturen Gesichtsausdruck schmunzeln müssen. "Also mich wundert das ja nicht. Du bist ziemlich verklemmt, wenn du mich fragst", warf Tanya ein und fuhr sich gekonnt durch die Haare. "Zum Glück fragt dich niemand", sagte Alice bissig. Tanya stieß verächtlich die Luft aus und erneuerte ihren Lippenstift zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal.

"Kein Alkohol, wie geht denn so was?", fragte Em und schlug Bella so heftig auf den Rücken, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte, und sie wäre mit dem Kinn auf die Tischplatte geknallt. "Em! Du willst doch nicht, dass Bella wegen dir blaue Flecken bekommt!", ermahnte ihn Rose streng. "Schon gut!" Em hob abwährend die Hände. "Aber über deine Alkoholabstinenz sprechen wir noch mal. Da werden wir schon noch dran arbeiten."

"Das ist doch Bellas Sache", erwiderte Jas. "Wir bringen dir einfach eine Cola mit", fügte er an sie gewandt hinzu und erntete dafür ein dankbares Lächeln. Inzwischen hatte der Moderator das Mikro an ein junges Pärchen weitergegeben, das ein schnulziges Liebeslied grölte. Es war kaum zum Aushalten. Als Jas und ich mit den Getränken zu unserem Tisch zurückkehrten, wurde das Pärchen gerade von einem der Typen mit Sonnenbrille abgelöst, der sich an einem Rap versuchte,- nicht sehr erfolgreich, wie ich hinzufügen sollte.

"Machen wir ein Spiel", schlug Alice strahlend vor. Sie legte eine leere Bierflasche in die Mitte des Tisches. "Flaschendrehen. Derjenige, den es triff muss einen Song singen, den ein anderer ausgewählt hat." Ich warf Bella einen schnellen Blick zu. Sie wirkte wenig begeistert. Wahrscheinlich würde sie auf der Bühne keinen Ton rauskriegen.

Jas, Em und ich stimmten eher widerwillig zu, doch wir wollten keine Spielverderber sein. In dieser Bar konnten die meisten kein bisschen singen, da würde uns schon niemand auslachen. Außerdem würde ich mich selbst nicht unbedingt als schlechten Sänger bezeichnen. Jas machte den Anfang und drehte die Bierflasche. Der Flaschenhals zeigte auf Alice, die sofort grinsend aufsprang. "Was soll ich singen?" Jas überlegte kurz. "Love the way you lie von Rhianna." Wir anderen lachten, weil das der Song war, auf den die beiden zum ersten Mal gemeinsam getanzt hatten. Alice sang gar nicht schlecht, trotzdem gingen einige Töne daneben, aber das störte niemanden. Sie tanzte so ausgelassen auf der Bühne, dass ihr Gesang zur Nebensache wurde. Alice erntete lauten Applaus, Em, Jas und ich pfiffen und johlten am lautesten. Mit einem breiten Grinsen kehrte sie zu unserem Platz zurück und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Das soll mir erst mal einer nachmachen!", sagte sie lachend. Als nächstes drehte Rose die Flasche

und traf mich. "Bitte such was anständiges raus!", sagte ich. Rose grinste fies. "Wie wäre es mit Ayo Technologie von Milow?" Em stieß sein brüllendes Lachen aus. Der Text des Songs war milde ausgrdrückt... pervers... "Leg los, Bruderherz!" Ich wandte den Kopf und sah, dass Bellas Augen weit aufgerissen waren, doch ihre Lippen formten ein leichtes Grinsen. Sie würde sich noch wundern. Ich bahnte mir einen Weg durch das Publikum und wartete neben der Bühne, bis das rothaarige Mädchen ihren Song beendet hatte und nannte dem übergewichtigen Moderator den Titel.

Die Mädchen pfiffen schon, bevor ich überhaupt zu singen begonnen hatte. Solche Reationen waren nichts neues für mich. Ich imitierte Milow und versuchte die vorhersehbaren, peinlichen Reaktionen der weiblichen Barbesuchern zu ignorieren. Stattdessen erwischte ich mich dabei, wie mein Blick wie selbstverständlich zu Bella herüber wanderte. Ihre Wangen waren knallrot, was höchst wahrscheinlich an dem unmissverständlichen Text lag, doch auch ein Hauch von Amüsment lag auf ihren Gesicht. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, ließ ich das Mikro sinken und nahm den tosenden Applaus entgegen.

"Nicht schlecht, Edward!" grölte Em und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich schlug ein und ließ mich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf meinen Platz fallen. Ich riskierte einen Blick in Bellas Richtung. Sie wirkte ehrlich erstaunt, doch ihre Mundwinkel zeigten nach unten. Irgendetwas musste zu ihrer Vertimmung geführt haben.

Als nächstes traf es Emmett, der eine ohrenbetäubend Version von Somwhere over the rainbow zum besten gab. Danach musste Tanya If you wanna be my Lover vortragen, die vielen falschen Töne glich sie mit Selbstbewusstsein und einem grenzwertig nuttigen Tanzstil aus.

"Jetzt trifft es entweder Bella, Jasper oder Rose", sagte Alice grinsend und rieb sich die Hände. Tanya stupste die Flasche nur leicht an, damit sie Bella nicht verfehlen konnte.

"Das war geschummelt!", warf Rose empört ein. "Von wegen. Das sind die Spielregeln!", erwiderte Tanya mit einem hämischen Gesichtsausdruck. "Du singst I will be von Christina Auguilera." Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Tanya sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass Bella sich bis auf die Knochen blamierte.

"Das musst du nicht singen, Bella!", sagte Alice und warf Tanya einen bösen Blick zu. Doch Bella lächelte und tat etwas, dass keiner von uns erwartet hatte. "Nein, schon okay. Das sind die Spielregeln." Tanya lächelte zufrieden. Bella stand auf, zupfte ihr Top zurrecht und bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Publikum. Ich hätte sie am liebsten aufgehalten. Wegen der vielen langen Töne war der Song verdammt schwer.

Sie wechselte kurz ein paar Worte mit dem dicken Moderator, nahm dann das Mikro entgegen und stieg die Treppen zur Bühne hinauf. Ich konnte von unserem Platz ganz hinten erkennen, wie stark ihre Beine zitterten. Da stand sie, ganz verloren und starrte auf den Boden. Die ersten Takte erklangen und als Bella den Kopf hob und die ersten Töne ihren Mund verließen, stockte mit der Atem. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Em die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

Bellas Schüchternheit war wie weggeblasen. Sie legte alles Gefühl in ihre Stimme und nahm ihre Zuhörer zu einem fernen Ort mit. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Wie konnte eine zierlich Person wie Bella, eine derartige raue, gefühlvolle Stimme besitzen?

Während Bella sang schaltete mein Gehirn auf den Standby-modus. Ihre dunkle Stimme durchrieselte mich und erfüllte jede Faser meines Körpers. Ich wünschte mir so sehr wie noch nie, sie richtig zu kennen. Während sie sang, war sie in einer ganz anderen Welt, irgendwo unerreichbar für mich. Ich wollte wissen, wo diese Welt war.

Als Bella, viel zu früh für meinen Geschmack, das Mirko sinken ließ, war es für einen Augenblick totenstill. Dann brach ein Tumult los, der den Beifall, den wir anderen für unsere Auftritte bekommen hatten, um ein vielfaches übertraf. Alice löste sich als erste aus ihrer Starre und begann wie eine wahnsinnige zu kreischen. Auch Em, Jas und Rose begann zu klatschen und zu jubeln. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich das pure Erstaunen wieder. Bevor ich wusste, was ich tat, klatschte auch ich. Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, hatte sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Gesicht ausgebreitet. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich eine vor Wut kochende Tanya wahr, doch sie interessierte mich im Augenblick wenig. Mein Blick war auf Bella gerichtet, die sich mühsam durch die Leute schob, um zurück zu unserem Platz zu gelangen. Was sie wohl sonst noch alles vor uns verbarg?

"Das war der Oberhammer!", kreischte Alice und fiel Bella um den Hals. "Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du so singen kannst?" Em schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Es hat sich irgendwie nicht ergeben", antwortete Bella lächelnd. Sie lächelte nicht oft.

Rose, Jas, Em und Alice bestürmten sie mit Fragen, wie es sein konnte, dass sie solche eine besondere Stimme hatte. Ich hörte ihnen schweigend zu und nippe ab und zu an meinem Bier. In den nächsten Tagen würde ich mich bemühen, mit Bella ins Gespräch zu kommen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht nachtragend war und mein schlechtes Verhalten ihr gegenüber schnell vergaß.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass ich inzwischen den dritten Wodkashot gekippt hatte, aber mir fiel auf, dass Bella irgendetwas an sich hatte, das mich faszinierte. Und dann wurde mir klar, dass nicht die anderen Jungs vorschnell und übertrieben auf sie reagiert hatten, sondern ich..ähm... zeitverzögert? Sie war nicht bei genauerem Hinsehen hübsch, sondern sie _war _hübsch. Seltsam, dass mir das nicht sofort aufgefallen war. Jetzt kam ich mir bescheuert vor, weil die anderen Jungen an der Schule es zuerst bemerkt hatten.. und die Jungen und Männer in der Karaokebar auch... Ihre gierigen Blicke störten mich schon, seit dem wir herein gekommen waren. Bellas mahagonifarbenes Haar bildete einen auffallenden Kontrast zu der elfenbeinfarbenen Haut und den großen braunen Rehaugen, dem herzförmigen Gesicht... Der sanfte Schwung ihrer Lippen hatte etwas hypnotisches an sich. Verdammt, wie viel hatte ich in Wirklichkeit schon getrunken?

Dass Bella hübsch war, änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass sie abgesehen von ein paar Ausnahmen fast dem Durchschnitt entsprach. Außerdem waren Brünette noch nie mein Geschmack gewesen. "Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?", fragte Bella plötzlich. Als ich ihrem irritierten Blick begegnete, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich sie schon eine ganze Weile ansah. Jetzt sollte ich mir möglichst schnell eine halbwegs glaubhafte Ausrede einfallen lassen.

"Ähm... nein. Wieso fragst du?", erwiderte ich und bemühte mich einen pikierten Eindruck zu machen. Bella wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich dachte nur...", murmelte sie und schien plötzlich großes Interesse daran zu haben, ihr Haar mit den Fingern zu glätten. Ich unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. Bella war so schnell verlegen. "Holst du mir noch ein Bier?", fragte ich Tanya und wartete ihrer Antwort nicht ab, sondern schob sie nach vorne, damit sie sich beeilte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie extrem wütend. "Von mir aus!", fauchte sie und stürmte in Richtung Bar davon. "Was hat die denn schon wieder?", fragte ich Em genervt. Dieser lachte.. "Ich glaube du hast sie heute noch nicht ausreichend beachtet." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie soll mir bloß nicht auf die Nerven gehen."

* * *

Das wars mal wieder ;) Freu mich auf eure Reviews


	20. Chapter 20

Also den Anfang will ich nutzen, um ein ganz großes dickes fettes riesen Dankeschön an Jana auszusprechen!

Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, wie oft ich deine Message durchgelesen habe... auf jeden Fall seeehr oft :)

Was du da geschrieben hast hat mich total gerührt *seufz* Balsam für die Seele, wie man so schön sagt ;) Hab dich lieb !

Auch vielen Dank an euch andere Reviewer!

Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen?

Vor kurzem bin ich doch glatt über ein Gedicht gestolpert, das perfekt zu dieser Story passt und vorallem zur Überschrift... Zufälle gibts.. ;)

_Feuer und Eis_  
_ So mancher sagt, die Welt vergeht im Feuer,_  
_ so mancher sagt, im Eis._  
_ Nach dem was ich von Lust gekostet,_  
_ halt ich´s mit denen, die das Feuer vorziehen._  
_ Doch müsste sie zweimal untergehen,_  
_ kenn ich den Hass wohl gut genug,_  
_ zu wissen, dass für die Zerstörung Eis_  
_ auch bestens ist_  
_ und sicher reicht._

_Robert Frost_

* * *

"Was hat die denn schon wieder?", fragte ich Em genervt. Dieser lachte.. "Ich glaube du hast sie heute noch nicht ausreichend beachtet." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie soll mir bloß nicht auf die Nerven gehen."

Ich begegnete den forschenden Blicken von Rose und Alice. Was man in der Gesellschaft so wohl klingend weibliche Intuition nannte, würde ich eher als Charakterschwäche bezeichnen, in jede Nichtigkeit seltsame Dinge zu interpretieren.

"Was?" Die beiden wechselten bedeutungsvolle Blicke und antworteten dann wie aus einem Mund: "Nichts!"

Ich stieß genervt die Luft aus. "Es ist immer das gleiche mit den Weibern!", beschwerte sich Em doch er grinste dabei und warf Rose einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Wenn du auch noch damit anfängst, werde ich noch wahnsinnig!", sagte ich an Bella gewandt, der vor Überraschung, dass ich sie direkt ansprach, der Mund aufklappte. "Ich weiß schon, warum ich keine feste Freundin habe... Das würden meine Nerven nicht aushalten."

"Und natürlich, weil du dich ungehindert durch die Gegend vögeln kannst", fügte Alice spitz hinzu. Jas, Em und ich lachten. Wir waren uns einfach verdammt ähnlich. Der Tod unserer Mutter hatte uns zusammengeschweißt. Ich verdrängte die unschönen Gedanken sofort wieder. Es war Samstag Abend und ich saß angetrunken in einer Karaokebar. es war einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Nach dem wir Rose und Jas dazu überreden konnten, Highway to Hell als Duett vorzutragen und wir endlich eine gefühlte Halbestunde später mit dem Lachen aufgehört hatten, beschlossen wir aufzubrechen.

"Wer fährt?", fragte Jas und sah Em und mich auffordernd an. "Also ich nicht! Ich glaube nicht, dass man sich jetzt noch auf meine Reflexe verlassen kann", warf ich ein. "Schaut mich nicht so an!" Em hob abwährend die Hände. "Wenn ihr heil nachhause kommen wollt, sollten vielleicht die Mädels fahren."

"Kommst du nicht mit mir, Edward?", flötete Tanya und klimperte mit den Wimpern. "Nein. Wir sehen und am Montag", erwiderte ich knapp. Beleidigt kramte sie ihrer Autoschlüssel hervor und stieg in ihren Wagen. "Ich kann fahren", bot Bella an. Meine Brüder und ich beäugten sie skeptisch. "Ich habe gar nichts getrunken", sagte sie und streckte mir auffordernd ihre Hand entgegen. "Wenn es denn sein muss", gab ich mich geschlagen und ließ die Schlüssel in ihre geöffnete Handfläche fallen. "Warum bist du nicht mit Tanya mitgefahren? Auf der Hinfahrt war es schon ohne dich eng genug", bemerkte sie und öffnete die Wagentüre. Ich nahm den Beifahrersitz in Beschlag und meine Brüder sowie, Alice und Rose quetschten sich auf den Rücksitz. Alice kicherte. "Edward kann nicht schlafen, wenn er nicht alleine im Bett liegt", sagte sie grinsend. Alice war wirklich die größte Nervensäge aller Zeiten. Nicht, dass mir das Thema unangenehm wäre, aber sie musste es trotzdem nicht unbedingt Bella auf die Nase binden.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Bella und drehte sich zu den anderen um, bevor sie den Motor startete. "Er schläft _mit _einem Haufen Frauen, aber er schläft nie _bei_ ihnen", ergänzte Rose mit einem fiesen Grinsen. "Seit wann diskutiert ihr freiwillig mein Sexleben?", fragte ich, um das Thema zu beenden. Em brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Also ich persönlich finde es ganz interessant zu hören, wie sich mein kleiner Bruder durch die Weltgeschichte vögelt." Bella starrte stur auf die Straße und versuchte möglichste, das hirnlose Gelaber Emmetts auszublenden. Aber niveaulose Kommentare waren zufällig auch einer meiner Stärken. "Vielleicht weil du noch eine Menge von deinem kleinen Bruder lernen kannst?"

Em lachte wieder. "An deiner Stelle wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher!"

Während der Fahrt beobachtete ich Bella. Sie fuhr ganz gut, wenn man mal von ihrem lahmen Tempo absah.

**Bella**

_Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich allein Ich stützte mich auf die Ellenbogen und ließ den Blick durch die lichter werdende Gasse schweifen. Er war fort. Mir tat alles weh, besonders mein Kopf pochte, als wolle er zerspringen. Aus einem langen Schnitt an meinem Arm sickerte Blut und sammelte sich auf den unebenen Pflastersteinen zu einer Pfütze. Mein Blick fiel auf mein einst weißes Kleid, dessen Fetzten in der Gasse verstreut lagen. Meine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert. Ich blickte an meinem Körper hinab und erstarrte. Ich war splitternackt und in der schwindenden Dunkelheit, waren die dunklen Hämatome und Kratzspuren gut sichtbar. Ich hatte gehofft, es wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen... Die Kraft der Erinnerung stürmte auf mich ein, und drohte, mich unter sich zu begraben._

Erfüllt von einer tiefen inneren Verzweiflung wachte ich am frühen Sonntagmorgen auf. Mein Gesicht war tränennass. Es war alles so nahe, die Erinnerungen, der Schmerz. Ich lag noch lange in meinem Bett und starrte auf die kleiner werdenden Schatten an der Zimmerdecke. Ich dachte an Jake, der seit unserem Telefonat vor ein paar Tagen nicht mehr angerufen hatte. Passierte gerade genau das, wovor ich mich gefürchtet hatte? Würde unsere Freundschaft an der Entfernung zerbrechen? Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und kroch mühsam unter der Decke hervor. Ich klaubte eine Jeans und irgendein Spitzenoberteil vom Boden und schlüpfte hinein. Wo ich um halb sechs Uhr morgens hinwollte, wusste ich selbst nicht. Ich schlich die Treppe hinunter, um die anderen nicht auf zu wecken, durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und öffnete leise die Haustüre. Eisige Luft schlug mir entgegen und nahm mit für einen Augenblick den Atem. Auf der Halbinsel Im Nordwesten Washingtons herrschten andere Temperaturen als in Phoenix. Hier bereitete sich die Natur schon in Oktober auf den Winter vor. Mein Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen in der kalten Morgenluft und brannte in der Lunge. Das dünne Spitzenoberteil bot kaum Schutz gegen die Kälte, genauso gut hätte ich im Tanktop rausgehen können. Fröstelnd schlang ich die Arme um meinen Körper und folgte dem Pfad, den ich vor wenigen Tagen zum ersten mal benutzt hatte. Ich dachte an Gestern, als meine Welt für den kleinen Augenblick, in dem ich endlich wieder gesungen hatte, komplett gewesen war. Die Überraschung und Freude von Alice, Rose, Emmett und Jasper stand mir noch deutlich vor Gesicht. Ebenso Tanyas Wut, darüber, dass ich mich nicht, wie von ihr geplant, blamiert hatte.. Und Edward... Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht mehr wirklich viel davon mitbekommen hatte, was um ihn herum geschehen war, schließlich hatte er ein Glas Wodka nach dem anderen heruntergekippt.

Unwillkürlich wurden meine Schritte auf dem lehmigen Waldboden fester. Ich war sauer auf mich selbst. Warum brachte mein Körper mich dazu, ihn als etwas anderes, als einen arroganten Muskelprotz zu sehen? Er war genau das Gegenteil von meinen Vorstellungen von einem Jungen, mit dem ich hätte zusammen sein können, wenn mein Leben anderes gewesen wäre. Ich mochte keine Angeber, die sich ständig mit ihren zahlreichen Eroberungen brüsteten und in deren Köpfen es nur um sie selbst ging. Edward sah zwar unverschämt gut aus, leider war er sich dessen sehr gut bewusst. Wann war ich so oberflächlich geworden, dass mich das Aussehen eines Menschen so blenden konnte? Inzwischen lief ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr nur Gefahr, mich in ihn zu verlieben. Er war bis jetzt kein einziges Mal nett zu mir gewesen, hatte mich fast vollständig ignoriert und ich entwickelte Gefühle für ihn? Bis jetzt war ich mir so sicher gewesen, dass ich niemanden auf diese Art würde lieben können, und dann entschied sich mein Gehirn, ausgerechnet bei _Edward_ eine Ausnahme zu machen? Das war wahrscheinlich der sicherste Weg zur Selbstzerstörung. Eine Ironie des Schicksals. Was war bloß los mit mir? Dieses Chaos in meinem Kopf wollte einfach nicht zu mir passen. Zum Glück waren es wenigsten keine tiefer gehenden Gefühle. Wahrscheinlich war es nur eine lächerliche Schwäche, die ich für Edward empfand. In ein paar Wochen würde alles überstanden sein, wie bei einer lästigen Grippe und ich würde wieder vollzurechnungsfähig sein.

Meine Wut auf mein dämliches Verhalten wurde nicht weniger und so stapfte ich weiter in den Wald hinein und ärgerte mich über mich selbst. Irgendwann fiel mir auf, dass ich diesen Abschnitt des Waldes nicht kannte. Verwirrt drehte ich um und ging den Weg zurück, den ich gekommen war. Fluchend blieb ich auf einer kleinen Lichtung stehen, an der ich beim Hinweg nicht vorbeigekommen war. Eine sehr schöne Lichtung, wie ich hinzufügen sollte. Eine fast runde Wiese mit kniehohem Gras und bunten Wiesenblumen, die in allen Farben leuchteten. Die Taubedeckten Blütenblätter funkelten in den ersten schüchternen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Als sich mein anfängliches Erstaunen gelegt hatte, drang langsam wieder die Realität zu mir hindurch. Na toll. Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet, welche Abzweigungen ich genommen hatte und stand jetzt mitten im Wald und hatte mich verlaufen.

Was jetzt? Ich sah mich um und versuchte mich zu orientieren, doch alles was ich sah, waren hohe Nadelbäume und ein Streifen hellblauer Himmel darüber.

Unschlüssig stand ich auf der kleinen Lichtung, inmitten der bunten Wiesenblumen und versuchte genau rückzukonstruieren, welchen Weg ich genommen hatte. Vorsichtig streckte ich die Hand nach einer dunkelroten Blume aus und strich federleicht über eines der weichen Blütenblätter.

"Bella?" Ich zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Am Rande der kleinen Wiese stand Edward. Er trug schwarze Jogginghosen und ein verschwitztes dunkelblaues enges T-Shirt. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, außer Atem von seinem Lauf. Verschwitzte Klamotten waren wirklich nichts, das mir an einem Jungen gefallen sollte. Sie taten es aber leider trotzdem.

**Edward**

Fluchend warf ich die Bettdecke zur Seite und schlüpfte in eine Trainingshose und ein blaues T-Shirt, das mir Alice zu meinem siebzehnten geschenkt hatte. Es war Wochenende und ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, obwohl das Display meines Weckers noch nicht einmal halb acht anzeigte. Vor mich hin schimpfend schnappte ich meine Joggingschuhe und vergaß in meiner unerklärlichen Eile, nach draußen zu kommen, meinen I-Pod mitzunehmen.

Ich schlug den schmalen Pfad ein, der nicht weit von unserem Haus in den Wald führte. Die kühle Luft tat gut und klarte meinen Kopf auf. Und ein klarer Kopf war genau das, was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Denn einzig und allein der Gedanke an gestern, oder besser gesagt, der Gedanke an Bellas Singstimme, hatte verhindert, dass ich ganz entspannt zurück ins Reich der Träume abgedriftet war. Ich rannte schneller und versuchte an nichts zu denken, doch ohne Musik war das kaum möglich. Ich folgte dem Trampelpfad, vorbei an einem kleinen Teich, in dem es in den Sommermonaten von Fröschen nur so wimmelte und einer alten knorrigen Eiche, die für Jas, Em und mich, als wir noch klein gewesen waren, einen aufregenden Kletterpark dargestellt hatte. Irgendwo am Stamm hatten wir mit Taschenmessern die Anfangsbuchstaben unserer Vornamen in die Rinde geritzt. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als ich an unsere unbeschwerte Kindheit dachte. Damals war alles noch so einfach gewesen. Am einen Tag waren wir Indianer, am anderen Forscher oder Cowboys gewesen. Und um Probleme hatten sich ausschließlich unserer Eltern gekümmert. Manchmal wünschte ich mir diese Zeit zurück, in der es für Jas, Em und mich nichts schöneres gegeben hatte, als schlammbeschmiert und mit aufgeschlagenen Knien nachhause zu kommen. Esme hatte noch gelebt. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte erneut und sprintete inzwischen fast durch den Wald. Ich sollte aufhören über vergangene Zeiten nachzudenken. Was vorbei war, war nun einmal vorbei. Meine Beine schlugen wie von selbst den Weg zu der kleinen Wiese ein, die meine Brüder und ich vor vielen Jahren im Wald entdeckt hatten. Es war der schönste Ort, den ich kannte und ich kam oft dorthin, um alleine zu sein. Ich rannte um die letzte Biegung und erreichte außer Atem den Rand der kleinen Lichtung. Doch es war schon jemand dort. Eine Windböe fuhr durch mahagonifarbenes Haar und zerzauste es. In mitten des hohen Grases, zwischen leuchtenden Wiesenblumen stand sie.


	21. Chapter 21

_Es tut mir wirklich ganz doll leid, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat... *zerknirscht sei* _

_Aber jetzt gibts zwei chapis, weil ihr so brav gewartet habt ;)  
_

_Wie immer vielen Dank an die tollen reviewer!  
_

_Vielen Dank an die vielen Leser, die mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht haben, dass ich ausversehen daneben geklickt habe... Ganz großes sorry diese chapis habe in eine andere Story gehört... Tut mir wirklich total Leid ! Ihr habt euch bestimmt voll gewundert  
_

_Also noch mal eine ganz dicke fette Entschuldigung! Das hier sind die richtigen Chapis...  
_

_Zu meiner Entschuldigung, ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich das hochgeladen hab seeehr müde...  
_

* * *

Eine Windböe fuhr durch mahagonifarbenes Haar und zerzauste es. In mitten des hohen Grases, zwischen leuchtenden Wiesenblumen stand sie.

Sie hatte mir den Rücken zugekehrt. Ein elfenbeinfarbenes Spitzenoberteil schmiegte sich um die zarten Linien ihres zierlichen Körpers. Der Anblick hatte etwas surreales, märchenhaftes, als wäre er direkt meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ich traute meiner Wahrnehmung nicht. Wie sollte Bella hier her kommen? Sie lag zuhause in ihrem Bett. Diese Bella hier war nur eine Halluzination, hervorgerufen durch ... Schlafmangel?

Einen Augenblick verharrte ich am Rande der Wiese, dann riss ich mich von dem faszinierenden Anblick los, und beschloss, mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass ich allmählich verrückt wurde. "Bella?" Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh sprang sie vor Schreck in die Luft und wirbelte zu mir herum, als erwarte sie den Terminator höchstpersönlich.

"Edward?", fragte sie verblüfft und machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Schlief ich vielleicht noch? Zur Zeit hatte ich morgens nach dem Aufwachen schon öfters den Verdacht gehabt, von Bella geträumt zu haben. "Was machst du denn hier?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck irritierte mich ein bisschen. Sie wirkte irgendwie... erleichtert? "Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen", bemerkte ich und verkniff mir ein Grinsen. Ich kannte wirklich niemanden, der Bella in ihrer Unbedarftheit übertraf. Sie räusperte sich und ihre Wangen färbten sich aus irgendeinem Grund tief rosa. "Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und bin Spazieren gegangen und jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, von wo ich hergekommen bin. Und warum bist du hier?"

Ich lachte. Deswegen war sie erleichtert mich zu sehen. "Ich jogge, wie du nur unschwer erkennen kannst", erwiderte ich. Wir starrten uns ein paar Sekunden schweigend an, dann wandte sie den Blick ab. "Wie komme ich am schnellsten zurück?" Ich erklärte ihr kurz den Rückweg, bis mir auffiel, dass sie die Arme fest um den Oberkörper geschlungen hatte. Das dünne Oberteil hielt sie nicht warm. Ich sah an mir herunter und verzog das Gesicht. Ein verschwitztes T-Shirt würde auch nicht viel mehr bringen, abgesehen davon konnte ich ihr das wohl kaum anbieten. Aber was, wenn sie krank wurde? "Ich gehe dann...", sagte Bella und bahnte sich vorsichtig einen Weg durch die Wiese, um ja keine Blume zu zertreten. Beim Gehen wiegten ihre Hüften ganz leicht hin und her. Es war kein auffälliges Arschwackeln wie bei Tanya, sondern einfach ein eleganter, weiblicher Gang. Kurz bevor Bella im Wald verschwand warf sie mir einen schnellen Blick über ihre Schulter zu. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch, um zu vertuschen, dass sie mich gerade dabei erwischt hatte, wie ich ihr nachgesehen hatte, verkniff mir mein Grinsen aber, bis sie sich wieder umgedreht hatte, schließlich hatte ich sie ebenfalls mein Starren erwischt.

**Bella**

Als ich die Treppen hinauf stieg, die zum Haus führten, waren meine Finger taub vor Kälte

Carlisle, Renee, Rosalie und Alice saßen schon beim Frühstück und sahen überrascht auf, als ich das Haus betrat. "Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte Renee über ihrem Marmeladenbrötchen. "Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen", antwortete ich und setzte mich zu ihnen. "Du bist wie Edward!", kicherte Alice plötzlich. "Wie bitte?" Er und ich hatten rein gar nichts gemeinsam. Ich hatte weder sein überdimensionales Ego, noch sein blendendes Aussehen. Doch verschlossen waren wir beide... mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass es bei ihm wegen seiner Arroganz, und bei mir wegen meiner Schüchternheit war. Als Gemeinsamkeit würde ich auch dies nicht bezeichnen.

"Er ist morgens auch oft draußen", erklärte Rosalie schmunzelnd. In ihren einfachen weißen Oberteil sah sie atemberaubend schön aus. "Ach so, das meinst du." Erleichtert griff ich nach einem Brötchen und verteilte darauf großzügig Honig. "Wir sind uns sogar über den Weg gelaufen", bemerkte ich betont neutral. Es wäre doch etwas seltsam gewesen, wenn Edward ihnen nachher von unserer Begegnung erzählte, und ich sie noch nicht erwähnt hatte.

"Hat er mit dir gesprochen?", fragte Alice neugierig. Irritiert sah ich zwischen Rosalie und ihr hin und her. "Was ist das denn für eine Frage?" Sie grinste. "Nur so..." Dabei sahen sich die beiden bedeutungsvoll an und wechselten wie durch Zufall das Thema.

"Also, wie lange wollt ihr uns noch auf die Folter spannen? Ihr habt versprochen, uns heute euer _Geheimnis _zu verraten!", sagte Rosalie. "Wir wollen es heute im Restaurant machen", erwiderte Carlisle und legte einen Arm um Renee. Die einfache Geste hatte etwas so zärtliches an sich, dass ich plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals hatte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihr Geheimnis überhaupt erfahren wollte. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um eine baldige Hochzeit. Doch es ausgesprochen zu wissen, hätte etwas endgültiges an sich. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken wurde mir ganz schwummrig. Renee war die Expertin wenn es darum ging leichtfertige Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Ein verschlafen aussehender Emmett trottete gerade die Treppe herunter und gesellte sich zu uns. Bei seinem Anblick konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Warum war mit ihm und Jasper alles so einfach, und mit Edward alles kompliziert?

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Haustüre und Edward trat verschwitzt und mit zerzaustem Haar ins Wohnzimmer. "Guten Morgen, Edward!", sagte Renee strahlend. "Morgen", erwiderte dieser und fuhr sich lässig durch sein bronzenes Haar. Ich fragte mich zum tausendsten Mal, wie jemand so umwerfend aussehen konnte... Ich schluckte.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du wieder nach hause gefunden", stellte er fest. Seine grünen Augen mit den goldenen Sprenkeln fixierten mich ernst. Meine Hände ballten sich unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten. Was hätte ich jetzt alles dafür gegeben, eine schlagfertige Antwort parat zu haben. Stattdessen herrschte in meinem Kopf gähnende leere. "Nachhause gefunden?", wiederholte Emmett und verschlang den letzten Bisschen seines dritten Brötchens.

"Ich hab mich verlaufen", gab ich zu und starrte verlegen auf meinen Teller. Emmett brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Nur du schaffst es, in einem ausgeschilderten Wald die Orientierung zu verlieren." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab nicht aufgepasst."

"Tja, dein Glück, dass du mich getroffen hast", sagte Edward grinsend und zwinkerte mir zu. Moment mal, hatte Edward Cullen, besser bekannt unter dem Namen, Mr. Mein-Ego-passt-nicht-in-die-Dusche, mir gerade _zugezwinkert_? Was war das bitteschön? Ich musste ihn ziemlich erschrocken angesehen haben, denn er lachte in sich hinein. "Ich geh mal duschen." Mit diesen Worten, und nach wie vor mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, drehte er sich um und stieg die Treppen hinauf. Ich betrachtete seinen muskulösen Rücken. "Hat er dir gerade _zugezwinkert_?", fragte Alice perplex. Ich riss meinen Blick vom Treppenabsatz los, wo Edward gerade verschwunden war.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", antwortete ich ehrlich. "Soso", machte Rose grinsend. Auch Renee, Carlisle, Emmett und Alice sahen mich neugierig an. "Schaut mich nicht so an!" Dass mir die Röte in die Wangen schoss, trug nicht wirklich zur Überzeugung der anderen bei, dass zwischen mir und Edward nichts vorgefallen war. Und das war es schließlich nicht, oder?

Meine Hausaufgaben hatte ich schon gestern erledigt und mein Zimmer war mit wenigen Handgriffen aufgeräumt. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag. Ich schnappte mein Handy vom Nachttisch und drückte die Kurzwahltaste für Jakes Nummer. Niemand meldete sich. Enttäuscht warf ich mein Handy auf das überdimensionale Bett. Ich hätte unheimlich gern mit Jake gesprochen. Langsam war der Gedanke, dass unsere Freundschaft an den vielen Meilen, die zwischen uns lagen, zerbrechen würde, nicht mehr nur eine Vermutung. Oder vielleicht machte ich mich nur selbst verrückt. Ich hatte doch von Anfang an gewusst, dass es eine Umstellung sein würde, wenn wir uns nicht jeden Tag sehen konnten. Ich rappelte mich auf und straffte die Schultern. Ich neigte dazu, die Dinge in schwarzweiß zu sehen und mit dem Minutenzeiger schritt auch meine Nervosität vor dem heutigen Abend fort.

Es war nicht gut, allein zu sein, wenn der Strom dunkler Gedanken zu übermächtig wurde.

Ich trat aus dem Zimmer und begab mich auf die Suche nach Rosalie oder Alice oder irgendjemandem, außer Edward. Ich fand Alice und Rosalie draußen auf der Verandatreppe, wo sie ihre Gesichter in die zarten Strahlen der weißlichen Sonne hoben. "Hey, Bella!" Rosalie klopfte mit der Hand neben sich. "Setzt dich doch zu uns." Dankbar ließ ich mich neben sie fallen und wandte mich ebenfalls der Sonne zu, um so viel wie möglich von ihrem Licht einzufangen. Vielleicht konnte ich es als Reserve speichern... In Forks schien die Sonne fast so selten, wie es in Phoenix regnete. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die Wärme auf meiner Haut, die sich Kribbelnd einen Weg durch meine Adern bahnte und mich auch von innen zu wärmen schien. Ich genoss die Helligkeit, die durch meine geschlossenen Lider schimmerte, lauschte dem zarten Gezwitscher kleiner Singvögel und versuchte, daraus eine kleine Melodie zu spinnen. Sie wurde plötzlich von saftigen Flüchen übertönt, die in der beinahe warmen Luft flimmerten.

Ich öffnete die Augen und mein Blick fiel in den wunderschön angelegten Garten, wo neben einem in der Sonne glitzernden Pool und mehreren Blumenbeeten eine große freie Rasenfläche lag, auf der sich Emmett, Edward und Jasper ein Fußballspiel lieferten. Ich blinzelte, um gegen das gleißende Sonnenlicht etwas erkennen zu können. Die drei spielten anscheinend ohne Teams, jeder schoss auf beide Tore, die mit jeweils zwei Ästen markiert waren. Dabei faulten und fluchten sie wie kleine Jungs. Edward wirkte zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kannte unbekümmert, fast aufgedreht. Sein Lachen schallte durch die Luft. Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Klang. Eine kribbelnde Wärme breitete sich von meinem Bauch bis in die Fingerspitzen in meinem ganzen Körper aus, die nichts mit der Sonne zu tun hatte. "Tor!", brüllte Jasper. "Hey, Edward", rief Emmett, "Wo hast du denn deine Augen? Das Tor hättest du locker verhindern können!"

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir noch fast nichts über dich wissen", sagte Alice plötzlich. Ich sah auf und traf ihren neugierigen Blick. Ihr schwarzes Haar war wie immer zu wilden Stacheln aufgestellt und ihre Lippen glänzten pink. Das war eine dieser Fragen, von der ich gehofft hatte, sie nie gestellt zu bekommen, es aber dennoch befürchtet hatte. Ich sprach nicht gern über mich selbst, schon gar nicht, über meine Vergangenheit. Was sollte ich erzählen? -vielleicht, dass mich jede Nach die lautstarken Streitereien von Renee und Charlie wach gehalten hatten? Oder doch lieber, dass ich in Phoenix weder über einen großen Freundeskreis noch über mehr Selbstbewusstsein verfügt hatte? Immerhin schien mir mein Sarkasmus auf der Reise nach Forks nicht abhanden gekommen zu sein. Egal was ich von mir preisgab, immer kamen die Warum-Fragen. Warum bist du abends nie weg gegangen?, Warum hattest du nie einen Freund?, Warum dies?, Warum das?

"Was wollt ihr denn wissen?", fragte ich misstrauisch. "Na alles." Rose fuhr sich gekonnt mit den Fingern durch die Haare. "Wir sind jetzt schließlich so etwas wie Schwestern."

"Ich weiß aber auch noch nicht viel über euch", lenkte ich ab.

**Edward**

Em, Jas und ich kickten im Garten und Rose und Alice saßen auf den Stufen der Verandatreppen, um Sonne zu tanken. Bevor ich sie sah, spürte ich ihre Gegenwart, als hätte sie eine magnetische Anziehungskraft oder ich ein spezielles Peilsystem.

Ich erwischte mich, wie ich zu den Mädchen hinüber sah, und tatsächlich, sie war da. Bella saß neben Rose auf der Treppe, den ganzen Körper der Sonne zugewandt, die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes, verträumtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich vermisste sie die Sonne und die Wärme, schließlich kam sie von einem viel helleren Ort. Als ob es das selbstverständlichste auf dieser Welt war, breitete sich bei diesem Anblick auch auf meinem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. Irgendwie erinnerte mich Bella an eine schnurrende Katze, wie sie sich so in der Sonne räkelte.


	22. Chapter 22

Irgendwie erinnerte mich Bella an eine schnurrende Katze, wie sie sich so in der Sonne räkelte.

Ich spürte einen Luftzug, dicht neben meinem linken Ohr. Als ich mich umdrehte, konnte ich gerade noch den Ball in hohem Bogen ins Tor segeln sehen. "Tor!" Jasper reckte die Faust in die Luft. "Hey, Edward, wo hast du denn deine Augen? Das Tor hättest du locker verhindern können!", beschwerte sich Em und warf einen schnellen Blick in die Richtung, in die ich eben noch gesehen hatte. Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir noch fast nichts über dich wissen." Bella verzog auf Alices vermeintlich normale Frage das Gesicht. Ich fragte mich, was sie wohl an sich hatte, das ihre Verstimmung verdient hätte. Seit dem Bella hier war, konnte ich mich nicht mehr aufs Spiel konzentrieren. Schließlich schlug ich Em und Jas vor, uns zu den Mädchen gesellen, um ihr Gespräch verfolgen zu können. Wir setzten uns zu ihnen auf die Treppen.

"Jetzt erzähl schon was von dir!", sagte Rose. Der Anflug von Ungeduld schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Bella kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum und betrachtete ihre Hände, die ineinander gewunden auf ihrem Schoß ruhten. "Das meiste wisst ihr doch schon...", erwiderte sie ausweichend. "Komm schon!" Em schnippte ihr vor dem Gesicht herum. Sah er denn nicht, dass es Bella Unbehagen bereitete, über sich ausgefragt zu werden? Es war doch so offensichtlich. "Hmm... Ich wurde geboren, als Renee gerade achtzehn war. Nicht unbedingt das beste Alter, um ein Kind zu bekommen. Aber irgendwie hat sie es mit der gelegentlichen Hilfe von meinem Vater, Charlie, geschafft, mich großzuziehen. Als ich zehn war, haben die beiden geheiratet und sich sechs Jahre später wieder getrennt. Manchmal ging es bei uns ganz schön drunter und drüber." Sie starrte in den Garten, ihr Blick war in weite ferne gerückt. "Nach der Trennung musste ich mir einen Nebenjob suchen, weil Charlie als Hauptverdiener wegfiel. Die Wohnungen in Phoenix sind teuer und als freie Künstlerin ist das Einkommen eher bescheiden. Aber Jake und ich haben alles irgendwie hinbekommen." Ein kleines melancholisches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Wie ist das Verhältnis zu deinem Vater?", fragte Alice neugierig. Bella hob kaum merklich die Schultern. Sie waren leicht gekrümmt, als fürchte sie, zu viel über sich preiszugeben.

"Charlie ist eher der ruhige Typ... Genau das Gegenteil von Renee. Zwischen uns gab es meistens eine stille Übereinkunft." Interessant. Bella kam also nach ihrem Vater.

"Wie war die Trennung?" Bei Roses Frage schien sie ein Stück weiter in sich zusammen zu sinken. "Sie haben viel gestritten."

"Bist du oft mit Jungs ausgegangen?", fragte Em mit einem breiten Grinsen. Fast unmerklich richtete ich mich auf und lauschte konzentriert auf ihre Antwort.

"Wann denn? Ich hatte nicht viel Freizeit." Bellas Wangen waren von einem dunklen Rot. Mein Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, die nicht mehr nur leicht ineinander gewoben, sondern verkrampft waren. Weiße Sehen traten deutlich über ihren Fingerknöcheln hervor.

"Das heiß, du hattest nie auch nur ansatzweise so etwas wie einen Freund?", fragte Jas perplex. Bella schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. "Es war mir nie wichtig." Daraufhin herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen. Irgendwie war ich fast erleichtert darüber, dass Bella noch keinen Freund gehabt hatte.

"Und Jake und du... ihr kennt euch schon lange?", griff Rose das Thema wieder auf. Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf Bellas Gesicht und ihre Hände entspannten sich wieder. "Ja. Wir sind gemeinsam aufgewachsen. Aber jetzt genug über mich, erzählt doch was über euch, das ist bestimmt interessanter." Ich schmunzelte. Es sah ihr ähnlich, so schnell wie möglich von sich abzulenken. "Meine Mutter ist Stewardess und mein Vater Koch in einem französischen Restaurant in der Nähe von Seattle. Sie sind selten zuhause, deshalb bin ich so oft hier. Wie Jas und ich uns kennen gelernt haben, weiß du ja...", erzählte Alice grinsend.

Alle begannen nacheinander irgendetwas über sich zu erzählen, als ich an der Reihe war, hatte ich mir bereits etwas zurrecht gelegt, dass ich sagen konnte.

"Wir haben glaube ich einen teilweise ähnlichen Musikgeschmack", sagte ich in Anspielung auf Chopin. Bella wurde aus irgendeinem Grund Rot und sah überall hin nur nicht in mein Gesicht. Es frustrierte mich, nicht in ihren Augen ihre Gefühle lesen zu können.

"Ach, ja, was ich noch sagen wollte: Emmett hat heute morgen das Schloss der Badezimmertüre kaputt gemacht. Jetzt kann man nicht mehr abschließen... Also immer anklopfen", sagte Rosalie und versetzte ihrem Freund einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln schlich sich auf Bellas Gesicht. Mir gefielen ihre Grübchen. Sie hatten etwas ganz natürliches. Und da war noch etwas, sie hatte kein Problem damit, auch mal ungeschminkt vor die Türe zu gehen. Ungewöhnlich für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter.

Wir verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen und ich nutzte die gemeinsame Zeit, um Bella besser kennen zu lernen. Sie sprach kaum über private Dinge, doch manchmal, wenn sie scheinbar etwas völlig normales erzählte, verriet ihr Gesichtsausdruck mehr. Es gefiel mir, sie zu durchschauen. Es war ein kleiner Triumph.

Später verschwanden die Mädchen ins Haus, um sich für das Abendessen zurrecht zu machen. Und Em, Jas und ich folgten ihnen schon bald. Ich suchte mir eilig eine dunkle Jeans und ein schlichtes weißes Hemd aus dem Schrank. Wir waren spät dran, Renee und Carlisle warteten bereits im Wohnzimmer auf uns. Im Flur lief ich Bella über den Weg. Sie trug ihr Haar offen, dazu ein dunkelgrünes Oberteil

Sie würdigte mich keines Blickes, als sie mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen stur an mir vorbei ging. Diese Reaktion brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept. Hatten wir uns nicht den ganzen Nachmittag gut verstanden? Na ja, direkt miteinander gesprochen hatten wir kaum aber es war auch nichts zwischen uns passiert, dass ein derartiges Verhalten ihrerseits rechtfertigen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mich mehr ansträngen müssen, um mein bisheriges Verhalten wieder wett zu machen und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Leise fluchend folgte ich Bella in einigem Abstand die Treppe herunter. Was bildete sich dieses Mädchen eigentlich ein? Edward Cullen wurde von niemanden ignoriert, das war höchstens umgekehrt. Und schon gar nicht von weiblichen Teenagern. Schlecht gelaunt vergrub ich die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Wie konnte es sein, dass Bellas Verhalten meine Stimmung so extrem beeinflusste? "Ah, da seid ihr ja!", flötete Renee strahlend und löste sich aus einer engen Umarmung mit Carlisle. Ich betrachtete eingehend den Fußboden, um nicht in ihre erhitzen Gesichter sehen zu müssen. Als ich den Kopf ein klein wenig nach links wandte, stellte ich mit dem Anflug eines Schmunzelns fest, dass Bella genau dasselbe tat. Nur, hatte sie im Gegensatz zu mir knallrote Wangen. Em und Rose polterten die Treppe herunter; das heißt, Em polterte und Rose klapperte mit den Absätzen ihrer Pumps.

Bella schien nervös zu sein. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, knetete ihre Hände und warf ihrer Mutter alle zwei Minuten seltsame Blicke zu, als wollte sie Renee warnen. Hatte sie Angst, vor dem Geheimnis, in das uns die beiden einweihen wollten? Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir bis jetzt nur wenige Gedanken darüber gemacht. So schlimm würde es schon nicht sein. Als Jasper und fünf Minuten später auch endlich Alice startklar waren, schnappte ich mir die Autoschlüssel. Carlisle und ich würden fahren. Irgendwie war ich gespannt darauf, bei wem Bella einsteigen würde.

Feiner Sprühregen begrüßte uns draußen und legte sich wie eine zweite Haut auf Gesicht und Jacke. Em und Rose stiegen zu mir in den Volvo, Jas und Alice zu Carlisle und Renee. Mit dem Anflug von Enttäuschung oder Wut, ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, vielleicht einer Mischung aus beidem, sah ich Bella in Carlisles Wagen einsteigen.

Ich drehte die Heizung und den Lautstärkeregler des Radios hoch und versuchte mich auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Ich kannte das kleine italienische Restaurant in Seattle gut. Wir waren schon häufiger da gewesen, noch ohne Bella und Renee. Und auch ohne solch verdrehten Gedanken meinerseits. Bella schlich sich immer wieder in meinen Kopf. Ihr Anblick heute Morgen auf der kleinen Waldlichtung flackerte vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Zarte elfenbeinfarbene Spitze, die sich um ihren zierlichen, weiblichen Körper schmiegte... Ein Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit reichte aus, um einem von rechts nahenden Auto die Vorfahrt zu nehmen. Eine Dreiviertelstunde später parkte ich meinen Wagen am Straßenrand hinten den von Carlisle und stieg aus. Mein Blick huschte wie zufällig zu Bella hinüber. War sie wirklich ein bisschen grün um die Nase oder bildete ich mir das ein? Inzwischen schien ihre Nervosität um einiges gestiegen zu sein. Was erwartete sie denn?,- Vielleicht, dass Carlisle und Renee sie zur Adoption freigeben wollten?

Wobei Bella eigentlich gar nicht hier sein wollte. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie froh, wenn sie endlich zurück nach Arizona zu ihren Freunden gehen konnte. Mir fiel die dreimonatige Frist ein, die Renee ihr gewährt hatte. Würde Bella, wenn die drei Monate um waren, den nächsten Flieger nach Phoenix nehmen? Hoffentlich. Dann würde ich mir endlich nicht mehr den Kopf über ihr seltsames Verhalten zerbrechen müssen. Es würde alles so weiterlaufen, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Die Frage blieb, ob ich das überhaupt wolle. Würde ich es ertragen können, wenn Bella ihre gesamten Geheimnisse ungelüftete wieder mit nach Phoenix nahm? In Gedanken versunken folgte ich meiner Familie in das kleine Restaurant. Carlisle hatte einen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke reserviert.

Mit stillheimlichem Triumph setzte ich mich auf den Platz gegenüber von Bellas. Diese uneingeschränkte Sicht auf sie ermöglichte mir, ihre Gefühle und Reaktionen auf was auch immer uns Carlisle und Renee mitteilen wollten, in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen.

Eine wasserstoffblonde Kellnerin trat mit gezücktem Notizblock an unseren Tisch heran und strahlte in die Runde. Als ihr Blick auf mich fiel, weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. Ich erwiderte es nicht. Um in mein Beuteschema zu passen, müsste Amber, wie sie sich freundlicherweise vorstellte, noch dreißig Zentimeter wachsen und einiges an Oberweite und Selbstbewusstsein zulegen.

"Also verratet ihr uns endlich, was los ist?", quengelte Alice. Renee und Carlisle sahen sich verliebt in die Augen. Ich unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen. Drei verliebte Pärchen auf einmal ertragen zu müssen, kostete meine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, um ihnen nicht vor die Füße zu kotzen. Dieses affige Angehimmel war widerlich und nichts für schwache Nerven. Ich grinste. Vielleicht war Bella ja deswegen so grün im Gesicht.

"Wir wollten eigentlich noch bis zum Essen warten."

"Warum denn?" Alice zog einen Schmollmund. Carlisle lächelte und legte seine Hand zärtlich auf Renees Arm. Bella zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie jemand geschlagen. Was war los mit ihr? "Es macht doch keinen Unterschied, ob ihr es uns jetzt sagt oder später", bemerkte Jas .

Carlisle winkte lächelnd ab. "Später. Auch wenn Renee es kaum noch aushält." Er schmunzelte und dieser verliebte Trottelblick erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Es war wirklich kaum auszuhalten. "Wie gefällt es dir hier, Bella?", fragte er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Du hattest ja jetzt eine Woche zum eingewöhnen."

Bella richtete sich kerzengerade auf, als hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie jemand ansprechen könnte. Ein gezwungenes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Es ist toll hier!" Die Euphorie in ihrer Stimme war zu aufgesetzt, um mich zu täuschen. Unweigerlich schlich sich wieder der Gedanke an die Dreimonatsfrist in meinen Kopf. Andererseits konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie ihre Mutter alleine ließ. "Habt ihr euch schon angefreundet?", fragte Renee. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Verliebtheit und Naivität. Diese beiden Geisteszustände gehörten zusammen wie Ebbe und Flut. Ich war schließlich live dabei gewesen, wie meine Brüder sich verliebt hatten und sich ihr Verstand auf unerklärliche Weise verabschiedet hatte.

Als die Kellnerin nach dem sie uns die Getränke und schließlich auch das Essen gebrachte hatte, wieder verschwand grinste Em mich an. "Die kleine hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen", bemerkte er hüstelnd. "Nicht mein Typ", erwiderte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Also, wäre jetzt nicht der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um uns endlich zu sagen, was los ist?", fragte Em mit vollem Mund. Carlisle und Renee tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke.

"Nun gut..." Bella verkrampfte sich auf ihrem Platz und umklammerte das Besteck, als wollte sie es in ihren Händen zerdrücken.


	23. Chapter 23

_Als kleine Entschädigung dafür, dass ich zuerst zwei falsche Chapis hochgeladen habe gibts jetzt noch das 23. Chapi obendrauf... Wenn das keine Wiedergutmachung ist, weiß ich auch nicht ;) __  
_

_Ein kurzer Moment der Unachtsamkeit und schon passiert sowas...  
_

* * *

**Bella**

Ich wusste genau, was jetzt kommen würde. Ich wollte es nicht hören, wollte, dass Renee sich in letzter Sekunde um entschied. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie wieder im Begriff war einen Fehler zu machen.

"Sag es nicht, sag es nicht", dachte ich angestrengt. Doch ich wusste schon, was jetzt kommen würde: Wir werden heiraten!

"Wir bekommen ein Baby!", juchzte Renee und strahlte in die Runde. Sie hatte die Bombe platzen lassen. Einen Moment stand ihre Verkündung einfach so im Raum. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die Bedeutung der Worte in diesem Zusammenhang in meinem Gehirn Fuß fasste. Einen Moment war ich völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Ein Baby... Renee und Carlisle würden wieder Eltern werden.

Renee war... schwanger. Im Nachhinein wünschte ich mir, sie hätten uns eröffnet, dass sie heiraten wollten. Eine Hochzeit war viel harmloser als ein gemeinsames Kind.

Emmett, Jasper und Edward waren wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Nur Alice sprang kreischend auf und zog die beiden nacheinander in eine stürmische Umarmung.

"Seit wann?", fragte sie völlig aufgedreht. "Schon seit zwei Monaten", eröffnete Carlisle und ließ damit die zweite Sprengstoffladung explodieren. "Warum sagt ihr es uns erst jetzt?", fragte Emmett mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er hatte sich anscheinend vom ersten Schock erholt, denn auch er war aufgesprungen und umarmte seinen Vater und seine vielleicht zukünftige Stiefmutter.

"Es war so viel los, dass ich es nicht gemerkt habe." Ich starrte Renee fassungslos an. Wie hatte sie nicht spüren können, dass sich ihr Körper veränderte? Soetwas merkte man doch, oder?

Sie konnte kaum die Verantwortung für sich selbst übernehmen. Wie sollte sie es dann für ein Kind tun? Warum verstand sie nicht, dass es etwas völlig anderes war, überstürzte und naive Entscheidungen zu treffen, wenn man ein Leben zu beschützen hatte? Sie hatte mich mit gerade mal achtzehn Jahren bekommen. Bevor ich überhaupt auf der Welt gewesen war, hatte sie sich von meinem Vater getrennt und mit einem neuen Mann etwas angefangen. Während ich laufen und sprechen gelernt hatte, in den Kindergarten und danach in die Schule gekommen war und mich langsam zu einem Teenager entwickelt hatte, war sie mit mehrerenmel, in der Hoffnung, ich befände in Männern zusammen gewesen, doch auch wenn Charlie und Renee kein Paar mehr gewesen waren, fiel mir, auf, dass sie auch nie wirklich getrennt waren. Renee hatte wahrscheinlich gedacht, es würde mir nicht auffallen, dass unsere Wohnung morgens, wenn ich aufstand nach Charlies Aftershave roch. Als ich vierzehn wurde, eine Zahnspange erhalten und sie schließlich wieder losgeworden war, hatten sie plötzlich die Vision einer perfekten Familie gehabt und wollten nach vierzehn Jahren on-off-Beziehung heiraten. Nach zwei Jahren Ehe war dann endgültig Schluss. Die schmutzige Scheidung, gepaart mit einem heftigen Sorgerechtsstreit war die Krönung ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit.

Ich schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Vielleicht lag ich ja zuhause in meinem Bett und träumte wirres Zeug. Renee _durfte _kein Kind bekommen. Sie war doch selbst noch eines.

"Bella?" Die Stimme meiner Mutter drang wie aus weiter Ferne zu mir hindurch.

Ich riss mich zusammen und zwang mich, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ihr flehender Blick bohrte sich in meinen. Sie wollte meinen Segen, wünschte sich, dass ich ihr Mut machte... Ich versuchte all die aufwallenden Gefühle herunter zu schlucken, doch sie waren wie eine zähe, dickflüssige Masse, die sich nicht einfach beiseite schieben ließ.

"Ich bin..." Meine Stimme klang seltsam rau und brüchig. Fieberhaft suchte ich in meinem Kopf nach einem passenden Wort, das weder Renee verletzte, noch eine reine Lüge war.

Die besorgten Blicke der anderen ruhten auf mir. Ich sah nicht auf, doch ich spürte sie, als würden mich ihre Hände berühren. "...erstaunt", vollendete ich nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde meinen Satz. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, besonders überzeugend gewirkt zu haben, doch irgendwie schienen meine Worte das Eis zu brechen. Renee und Carlisle strahlten über das ganze Gesicht und nahmen die vielen begeisterten Glückwünsche von ihren Söhnen und deren Freundinnen entgegen. Ich starrte auf meinen halbleeren Teller und schob mit der Gabel die Ravioli hin und her. Der Appetit war mir gründlich vergangen.

Renee rannte geradewegs in ihr Unglück, obwohl ich mit einer Leuchtreklametafel am Wegesrand stand, auf der deutlich zu lesen war, wohin sie dieser Weg führen würde. Ich kam mir unendlich hilflos vor. Renee traf ihre eigenen Entscheidungen, tat was sie wollte, ohne einen einzigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie es mir dabei ging. Aber in diesem Fall ging es nicht mehr nur um mich. Das Leben ihres ungeborenen Kindes galt es zu beschützen. Mit einem Baby im Bauch konnte sie nicht einfach überstürzt, wie es ihre Art war, alles hinschmeißen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Ich wollte das Kind davor bewahren, so aufwachsen zu müssen wie ich.

Als ich es endlich wagte, den Kopf zu heben, stellte ich fest, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die Carlisles und Renees Neuigkeiten besser hätte aufnehmen können. Edwards Glückwunsch war eher verhalten ausgefallen und nun saß er wieder auf seinem Platz und beobachtete mit einem seltsam ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck, die Gruppenumarmung der andere. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick. Plötzlich wurde ich gepackt, vom Stuhl hochgerissen und von Renee in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Es kostete mir alle Mühe, nicht vor der kleinen Erhebung an ihrem Unterleib zurückzuzucken. Plötzlich musste ich mit den Tränen kämpfen. Ich hätte Renee am liebsten angeschrieen, warum sie immer alles falsch machen musste und mit den Fäusten an die Wand getrommelt. Und gleichzeitig fühlten sich ihre Arme ungemein tröstlich an. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass du dich auch freust, Bella! Ich hatte wirklich Angst davor, was du dazu sagen wirst", rief Renee halb lachend, halb weinend aus.

"Ich bin einfach... überrascht", murmelte ich, bemüht dem Mienenfeld auszuweichen und nur Antworten zu geben, deren Interpretation ich jedem selbst überlassen konnte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten und auf ihren Stühlen Platz genommen hatten. Es hätte mir auffallen müssen. So viele kleine Dinge hatten Renees Schwangerschaft angedeutet... wäre ich nur aufmerksamer gewesen... Da waren ihre weiten Oberteile, ihre plötzlich Alkoholabstinenz... sonst hatte sie öfters mal abends ein paar Gläser Wein geleert. Warum waren mir alle diese Details nur entgangen? Im Nachhinein schien es so offensichtlich. Schweigend wartete ich, bis die anderen ihre Teller geleert hatten. Ich selbst brachte keinen Bissen hinunter.

Die Frage, warum Renee es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, mich früher einzuweihen und das Gefühl, endgültig nur noch eine untergeordnete Rolle in ihrem Leben zu spielen, verursachten ein totales Durcheinander in meinem Kopf. Ihr ging es doch nur darum, im Nachhinein ihr Gewissen rein zu waschen, indem sie von mir verlangte, alles abzusegnen. Im Grunde war es ihr nicht wichtig, was ich zu sagen hatte. Nicht _mehr. _Es ging ihr bloß um ein reines Gewissen. Als Carlisle endlich die Rechnung bezahlt und die aufgetakelte Kellnerin Edward scheinbar unauffällig einen Zettel mit ihrer Telefonnummer in die Hand gedrückt hatte, standen wir auf und verließen das Restaurant. Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Körper, als ich durch die Türe nach draußen trat. Die warme, stickige Luft hatte mir das Atmen schwer gemacht. Jetzt stand ich auf dem Gehsteig, irgendwo in Seattle und betrachtete die runden Straßenlaternen, die scheinbar ohne Befestigung über dem Asphalt schwebten und wie leuchtende Kugeln die Straßenränder säumten. _Stark sein, Bella_. _Wenn du alleine bist, kannst du die Fassung verlieren, nicht vor Publikum. _

Mit dem Elan einer Schlafwandlerin ließ ich mich auf die Rückbank des Volvos fallen. Ich würde das Gerede von Babyklamotten und Stubenwägen keine Sekunde länger ertragen können. Eine Dreiviertelstunde auf engstem Raum mit Carlisle und Renee im Auto wäre mehr als ich im Augenblick ertragen konnte.

Ich starrte aus dem Fenster, versuchte Alices aufgeregtes Geplapper auszublenden und die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Als wir endlich vor dem Haus der Cullens hielten, konnte ich nicht schnell genug aus dem Wagen kommen. Ich drehte mich nicht um, als die anderen mir eine gute Nach wünschten. Das wäre auch ziemlich dumm gewesen. Dann hätten sie nämlich meine idiotischen Tränen gesehen.

Egal wie oft ich mich umdrehte und das Kissen aufschüttelte, der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Ein Blick auf meinen Wecker verriet mir, das es schon nach zwei Uhr morgens war. Doch die wirren Gedanken drangen erbarmungslos auf meinen Kopf ein. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen richtete ich mich auf und schob die Beine über den Bettrand.

War es denn so schwer zu verstehen, dass ich Renee davor bewahren wollte, denselben Fehler ein zweites Mal zu machen? Mit Charlie war es doch genau das dasselbe gewesen. Renee wurde einfach nicht erwachsen. Warum lernte sie nicht aus ihren Fehlern, wie jeder andere auch? Tief in meinem Inneren war da etwas, dass mich schmerzlich darauf aufmerksam machte, wie mein Zukunft aussehen würde, wenn die Beziehung zwischen Renee und Carlisle in die Brüche ging, was nicht wirklich verwunderlich wäre, wenn man Bilanz aus Renees bisherigen Beziehungen zog. Babysitten statt College.

Mit einem Ruck stand ich vom Bettrand auf und schnappte mir die Lederjacke von Alice, die sie mir gestern ausgeliehen hatte und die immer noch dort lag, wo ich sie hatte fallen lassen. Auf dem Boden. Keine Sekunde länger hielt ich es hier aus. Heute Nachmittag im Garten war mir eine runder Balkon aufgefallen, der auf der Etage von Carlisle und Renee liegen musste. Vielleicht war das der richtige Ort, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Bemüht, die anderen nicht mit meinen Schritten aufzuwecken stieg ich die Treppen hinauf. Die verglaste Türe lag direkt vor mir. Mein Blick blieb einen Moment auf der Klinke ruhen. Der Hebel war waagrecht, was schlichtweg bedeutete, dass jemand vergessen hatte, ihn nach unten zu drücken oder, dass bereits jemand hier war. Ich tendierte eher zu letzterem.

Unschlüssig verharrte ich in der Dunkelheit und versuchte durch die Scheibe etwas zu erkennen. Ich hatte kein Licht gemacht und der zunehmende Mond, war immer noch zu schmal, um den Balkon in sein fleckiges Licht zu tauchen. Sollte ich raus gehen, mit der Wahrscheinlichkeit jemandem zu begegnen oder wieder umkehren? Ich wollte alleine sein, war nicht in der Stimmung für ein Gespräch. Andererseits würde ich in den vier Wänden meines Zimmer nie zur Ruhe kommen. Vorsichtig stieß ich die Türe auf und wurde von der kalten Nachtluft in eine enge Umarmung gezogen. Am metallenen Geländer lehnte eine große Gestalt, die mir nur zu gut bekannt vorkam.

"Du hattest den Balkon lang genug für dich alleine. Meinst du nicht, dass ich jetzt an der Reihe bin?", fragte ich auf gut Glück. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie lange er schon da draußen stand. Meine Stimme klang gereizt. Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Müdigkeit, dass ich nicht einmal rot wurde. In der Dunkelheit hätte er es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gesehen. "Ich bin oft hier. Das heißt, dass ich Vorrecht habe", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Sind nicht immer die Bedürfnisse des Gastes vorrangig?" Warum konnte er nicht einfach verschwinden und mir ein paar Minuten lang sein Plätzchen abtreten? Aus meiner bleiernen Müdigkeit entwickelte sich Wut. Wut darüber, dass ich nichts an Renees Situation ändern konnte, dass sie genauso naiv und ignorant war, wie damals, als sie mich bekommen hatte.

"Seit wann bist du ein Gast?", gab Edward trocken zurück.

"Vergiss es! Ich gehe wieder rein", murmelte ich und wollte schon auf dem Absatz Kehrt machen, als er mich zurückhielt. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns arrangieren? Ich bekomme die eine Hälfe und du die andere. Der Blumentopf markiert die Grenze"

Ich dachte einen Augenblick über sein Angebot nach und lehnte mich dann auf meiner Balkonseite so weit wie möglich von Edward entfernt an das Geländer. Er sollte mich bloß nicht noch einmal ansprechen, sonst würde er meinen ganzen Frust zu spüren bekommen.

Ich klammerte die Hände um das kalte Metall und versuchte Edward zu ignorieren, doch jetzt, da ich mit ihm hier draußen stand, spürte ich nichts als seine Präsenz.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hallo ihr Lieben!  
_

_Hier kommt jetzt das erste richtge Gespräch zwischen Bella und Edward... _

_Viiiiielen lieben Dank an alle, die mir einen Review geschrieben haben! Ich freue mich da wirklich sehr drüber ;)  
_

* * *

**Edward**

Ich hatte geahnt, dass Bella den Balkon irgendwann für sich entdecken würde. Schließlich hatte sie eine Vorliebe für schöne Orte.

Ich zermarterte meinen Kopf, nach irgendetwas belanglosem, dass ich sagen konnte, um ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Jetzt war der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um die Meinung, die sich Bella von mir gebildet hatte zu revidieren. Andererseits schien sie nicht auf ein Gespräch erpicht zu sein und schon gar nicht auf Smalltalk.

Aber wie sollte man sich mit jemandem unterhalten, der weder über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten, noch über etwas persönliches sprechen wollte? Viele Möglichkeiten blieben nicht mehr übrig. Ich drehte den Kopf und musste mir ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Bella hatte meinen Scherz mit dem Blumentopf als Grenze scheinbar für bare Münze genommen.

Oder sie hatte mich durchschaut und wollte ihn nutzen, um einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen uns zu rechtfertigen. Beides wäre möglich. Wenn mir nicht schleunigst irgendetwas einfiel, dass ich sagen konnte, würde sie bestimmt wieder reingehen. Ich durfte die Chance, eine richtige Unterhaltung mit ihr zu führen, nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

"Warst du auch so geschockt wie ich?" Ich presste im Nachhinein die Lippen aufeinander. Mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Möglichkeit, eine so schüchterne Person wie Bella aus ihrem Schneckenhaus zu locken. Zudem hatte sie so erschüttert gewirkt, als Renee und Carlisle die Neuigkeit mit dem Baby verkündet hatten, dass ich wohl der letzte war, mit dem sie darüber reden wollte.

Bellas Kopf wandte sich ruckartig in meine Richtung. "Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte sie angriffslustig. Immer dann, wenn sie tief getroffen war, kam ein Funken von dem Feuer zum Vorschein, dass sie möglicherweise in sich verbarg. Und die Schüchternheit fiel für wenige Sekunden von ihr ab, nur um danach mit aller Macht zurückzukehren.

"Ich versuche eine halbwegs zivilisierte Unterhaltung mit dir zu führen, aber du machst es mir nicht gerade einfach", sagte ich und bemühte mich um einen unbefangenen Tonfall. Bella sah mich an, als hätte ich ihr soeben einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. "Ach, tue ich das? Ich dachte eher das wäre umgekehrt", erwiederte sie trocken, doch unter der Oberfläche brodelte es. Ärgerlich stellte ich fest, dass wohl nur eine Entschuldigung meinerseits, die Kluft zwischen uns schließen konnte. Meinem Stolz wider sagte diese Art der Unterwerfung vollkommen. Ich entschuldigte mich grundsätzlich nicht. Trotzdem rang ich mich zu ein paar schlichtenden Worten durch.

"Mein Verhalten tut mir wirklich Leid. Frieden?" Wenn Bella mich eben schon geschockt angesehen hatte, wusste ich nicht, wie man ihren gegenwärtigen Gesichtsausdruck beschreiben sollte. Sie starrte mich solange schweigend an, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob sie mir wirklich zugehört hatte. In ihren braunen Augen spiegelte sich nichts als Erstaunen wieder. Die Wut war vollständig aus ihrem Blick gewichen und ließ ein gebeugtes, müdes Mädchen zurück.

"Also, was ist?" Mit dem Anflug von Ungeduld trat ich auf sie zu und streckte ihr zur Bekräftigung meiner Worte die Hand entgegen. Ich kämpfte gegen das Bedürfnis an sie kräftig durchzuschütteln. "Wie bitte?", brachte Bella nach erneutem Schweigen hervor.

"Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden!" Ich versuchte den Ärger zu unterdrücken, der bei ihrer Begriffsstutzigkeit in mir aufloderte. Ich würde meine Entschuldigung ganz sicher nicht noch einmal wiederholen, egal ob sie darauf aus war, oder nicht. Bella wirkte, als hätte sie mir im Moment gerne so einiges and en Kopf geworfen, doch wie es nun mal ihre Art war, schwieg sie beharrlich, sah weg und wurde rot.

Schließlich hob sie wie in Zeitlupe ihre Hand und ergriff meine, die immer noch ausgestreckt war. Sofort ließ Bella sie wieder los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Kopfschüttelnd begab ich mich wieder auf meine Seite das Balkons und stützte die Hände auf dem Geländer ab.

"Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", fragte sie sarkastisch, nach dem weitere Minuten des Schweigens verstrichen waren. Mit Bella ins Gespräch zu kommen, gestaltete sich hundertmal schwieriger, als eine ganze Cheerleadermannschaft flach zu legen.

Anscheinend war Bella nachtragend. Und wenn ihre Maske der Beherrschung erst einmal angekratzt war, konnte sie scheinbar auch wütend sein.

"Bevor du meine Frage nicht beantwortest, beantworte ich dir deine auch nicht", sagte ich kategorisch, um sie daran zu hindern, meinen Fragen wie ein haken schlagender Hase auszuweichen. "Ich bin dir nichts schuldig", widersprach sie und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust. Gereizt stieß ich die Luft aus, zwang mich aber zu einem ruhigen Tonfall. Zwei wütende Personen boten nicht unbedingt die beste Grundlage für ein Gespräch.

"Stimmt... aber da ich mich entschuldig habe, könntest du mir auch ein wenig entgegen kommen." Sie erwiderte nichts, sah nicht einmal in meine Richtung. "Also, um zum eigentlich Thema zurückzukommen: Warst du genauso geschockt wie ich?" Es schien mir jetzt sicherer, sie erneut mit meiner Frage zu konfrontiere. Zu meiner Überraschung war Bellas Wut ernut wie weggeblasen. Ihre Schultern sackten in sich zusammen und die Arme hingen schlaff am Körper, wirkten wie Schläuche, aus denen man die Luft herausgelassen hatte.

Als sie mich endlich wieder ansah, musste ich hart schlucken. Ihre sanften Rehaugen spiegelten die gleiche Verzweiflung, den gleichen Schmerz wieder, die mich auch im Restaurant dazu gebracht hatten, die Luft anzuhalten. Plötzlich wünschte ich mir, sie wäre wieder sauer auf mich, obwohl ich meinem Ziel gerade immer näher zu kommen schien.

Als sie dann wirklich zu sprechen begann, konnte ich es kaum fassen.

"Ich war einfach total perplex. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich will nicht, dass Renee einen Fehler macht. Es läuft alles fast gleich ab, wie mit ihr und Charlie, meinem Vater. Ein junges, naives Mädchen vergisst zu verhüten und bekommt mit achtzehn ein Kind. Sie führt jahrelang eine on-off-Beziehung und heiratet, obwohl es zwischen den beiden alles andere als rund lief." Ihre Stimme war leise, fast nur ein Flüstern und das gesamte Ausmaß ihres Schmerzes ging daraus hervor. Am ende brach ihre Stimme weg.

"Denk jetzt bitte nicht falsch von Renee", fügte sie plötzlich hastig hinzu, als dachte sie, ich könnte ihre Mutter im Geiste verurteilen. "Sie ist ein herzensguter Mensch, doch sie neigt dazu überstürzt und leichtsinnig zu handeln... Wenn das mit Carlisle aus irgendeinem Grund nicht klappt, steht sie alleine mit einem Kind da. Ich werde auch nicht immer da sein können."

Zum Schluss klang ihre Stimme bitter und voller stummer Verzweiflung.

"In zwei Jahren gehe ich aufs College und dann bin ich weg! Wie soll Renee alleine zurechtkommen?", fuhr sie heftig fort, als wollte sie sich selbst überzeugen.

"Du würdest sie nicht alleine lassen, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich wieder zurückzog. Wer wusste schon, ob sie irgendwann mal erneut so freimütig mit mir sprechen würde?

Endlich hob sie den Kopf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Sie sah unglaubliche müde und erschöpft aus. "Nein... Aber verstehst du, ich will mein eigenes Leben führen, meine eigenen Fehler machen. Renee denkt gar nicht daran, was ihre leichtfertig getroffenen Entscheidungen für mich bedeuten."

Aus ihrer Stimme ging die stumme Bitte heraus, dass ich sie verstehen möge. Und das tat ich. Der Gedanke daran, wie viel sie für Renee aufgeben würde klingelte mir in den Ohren. Sie konnte doch unmöglich ihr ganzes Leben wegwerfen.

"Aber sie kann doch nicht von dir verlangen, dass du ein Leben lang auf sie aufpasst!", widersprach ich eine Spur heftiger als beabsichtig. Bella seufzte, als hätte sie sich das schon zu genüge selbst vorgehalten.

"Verlangen nicht aber sie würde es erwarten. Außerdem würde ich mir Vorwürfe machen, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben zu haben."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. "Ich hoffe, Renee und Carlisle bleiben zusammen." Das schien mir passend.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, bei einem solch intimen Gespräch wie dem unseren, einen derartigen Abstand zu wahren. Doch Bella machte keine Anstalten, die Blumentopfgrenze zu übertreten. Sie seufzte erneut und betrachtete den halben Mond, der schwarze Nachthimmel erinnerte mich an Satin.

"Das hoffe ich auch. Aber die beiden sind gerade in einer Phase, in der sie völlig geblendet sind und glauben, ihre Beziehung würde für immer halten. Aber so etwas ist viel zu unwahrscheinlich. Es gehen so viele Beziehungen in die Brüche. Renees vorherige haben doch auch nicht gehalten. Warum sollte dann diese hier halten?" Bella redete sich richtig in Rage. "Ich mag Carlisle und.. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht." Sie brach ab und starrte vor sich hin. Auf einmal schien sie wieder unendlich weit weg zu sein. "Irgendwie hab ich Angst, dass Renee es mit ihrer Impulsivität und ihrer Extrovertiertheit wieder kaputt macht", sagte sie leise.

Ich nutzte das darauf folgende Schweigen, um über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

"Du liebst Renee sehr, oder?" Bella sah mich mit einem kleinen ungläubigen Lächeln an, doch in ihren Augen war der Schmerz tief verankert. "Natürlich, sie ist schließlich meine Mutter."

"Falls Carlisle und Renee sich irgendwann trennen, egal ob schon morgen oder in ferner Zukunft, er würde für das Kind und ihren Lebensunterhalt aufkommen", sprach ich aus, was mir schon die gesamte Dauer unseres Gesprächs im Kopf herumschwirrte.

Bella nickte. Ihre Arme waren wie schon so oft fest um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen, als müsste sie sich selbst Halt geben. "Wie findest du das mit dem Baby?" Sie sah mich nicht an. Weil Bella aufrichtig gewesen war, wollte auch ich es mit der Wahrheit versuchen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Einerseits freue ich mich für die beiden. Andererseits bin ich skeptisch. Sie überstürzen in ihrem Übermut. So etwas kenne ich von Carlisle gar nicht. Eigentlich ist er die Besonnenheit in Person. Diese Liebesblindheit will so gar nicht zu ihm passen."

Bella schmunzelte. "Dann ist er ja das genaue Gegenteil von Renee", stellte sie amüsiert fest.

Auch ich musste Lächeln. "Ich sehe eben auch die negativen Seiten. Es könnte einfach verdammt viel schief gehen. Em, Jas, Rose und Alice sind völlig aus dem Häuschen und verschwenden keinen Gedanken daran, dass die Beziehung unter Umständen gar nicht hält. Und dann ein Kind in dem ganzen Chaos aufwachsen muss."

Bella dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann wandte sie sich wieder zu mir um und betrachtete mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

"Du bist Pessimist, oder?"

"Ich würde mich eher als Realist bezeichnen", antwortete ich

Ein leichtes, irgendwie niedergeschlagenes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

"Ich glaube, das würde auch auf mich zutreffen." Das glaubte ich gleich.

"Wir sind gar nicht so verschieden wie ich gedacht habe." Ich beobachtete ihre Reaktion auf meine Worte. "Meinst du?", fragte sie. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ausnahmsweise undeutbar. "Inzwischen glaube ich, wir sind uns sogar verdammt ähnlich." Darauf schwiegen wir beide und hingen unseren Gedanken nach. Seit unserem Gespräch herrschte zwischen uns eine stilles Übereinkommen. Wenn man unter einem Haufen Leute, die einzigen Realisten war, musste man sich zusammentun.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange wir schweigend in den lichter werdenden Nachthimmel geblickt hatten. Doch irgendwann, als die ersten grauen Streifen am Horizont auftauchten ergriff Bella das Wort. "Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, sonst schlafen wir noch während dem Unterricht ein." Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Morgen schon Montag war.

"Gute Nacht", sagte sie leise und verschwand durch die gläserne Türe ins Hausinnere.


	25. Chapter 25

_Tja, was soll ich sagen? Es tut mir echt echt echt Leid, dass es dieses Mal sooo lange gedauert hat... _

_ABER ich war in den letzten Tagen nicht ganz untätig *zwinker*  
_

_Drei neue Chapis :D Hoffe sie gefallen euch!  
_

_Wünsche euch noch schöne und geruhsame Feiertage  
_

_Betrachtet die Chapis einfach als klitze kleines Geschenk zum ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag ;)  
_

_Wie immer bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei meinen tollen Reviewern die mir das Schreiben versüßen  
_

* * *

**Bella**

Jetzt saß ich wieder in meinem Zimmer auf dem viel zu großen Bett und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war in Edward gefahren, dass er auf einmal zum netten Kumpel mutiert war? Und was hatte mich geritten, ihm mein Herz auszuschütten? Wie hatte ich nur so unvorsichtig und naiv sein können, ihm etwas so privates von mir zu erzählen? Und das schlimmste war, dass mir diese negativen Gedanken erst nach dem Gespräch gekommen waren, während ich erzählt hatte, hatte es sich irgendwie wie ein Befreiungsschlag angefühlt. die Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf mahnte mich erneut zur Vorsicht. Manipulierte Edward die Menschen in seiner Umgebung mithilfe seines Aussehens, um ihnen Dinge zu entlocken, die sie um jeden Preis geheim halten wollten? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Seine anfängliche Entschuldigung hatte mich vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen aber gleichzeitig auch irgendwie berührt. Er hatte sich noch nie für sein Verhalten entschuldigt.

Bis jetzt war Edward kein einziges Mal nett zu mir gewesen, hatte mich mit seinem eisigen Blicken durchbohrt, wann immer ich in sein Sichtfeld gelangt war und auf einmal machte er einen auf großen Bruder. Er hatte mir doch mehrmals deutlich gemacht, wie wenig er von mir hielt.

Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, wie er sich wohl Morgen mir gegenüber verhalten würde. War dieses Gespräch eben eine Ausnahme gewesen und er würde morgen genauso kalt und unnahbar sein wie ich ihn kannte? Oder hatte unsere Unterhaltung alles verändert? Auf welchem Stand waren wir jetzt? Freunde waren wir bestimmt nicht aber als Feinde konnte man uns irgendwie auch nicht mehr bezeichnen.

Vielleicht waren wir so etwas wie Leidensgenossen? In meinem Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander und die leise Stimme irgendwo in meinem Inneren wurde nicht müde, mich zur Vorsicht zu mahnen. Schon Edwards distanziertes, kaltes Ich hatte in mir eine seltsame Faszination ausgelöst und seine nette, charmante Ausgabe drohte mich völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Wie konnte jemand so unausstehliches wie er, plötzlich so hinreisend und ... anziehend sein? Ich musste aufpassen, durfte nicht zulassen, dass ich mich von Edwards Charme einwickeln ließ. Es wäre... gesünder für mich und mein kaum vorhandenes Selbstvertrauen, wenn ich nicht zuließ, dass ich begann ihn ernsthaft zu mögen. Diese Unterhaltung hatte ihn in keinster weise zu einem anderen Menschen gemacht. Er war nach wie vor arrogant und überheblich, auch wenn ich dieses Gefühl, er hätte mir eben einen Blick auf den _richtigen _Edward gewährt, nicht verdrängen konnte.

Dazu kam, dass seine Worte von eben pausenlos in meinem Kopf herumspukten und sich wie dicker, wabernder Nebel vor jeden klaren Gedanken schoben. "Inzwischen glaube ich, wir sind uns sogar verdammt ähnlich." Hatte er das ernst gemeint oder war es nur ein Scherz gewesen? Ich erinnerte mich genau an den Klang seiner Stimme, irgendwie bitter und gleichzeitig mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns.

Ich seufzte tief. Als ich mich irgendwann auf der Schwelle zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf befand, hob sich eine einzige Gewissheit hervor, die mich ein bisschen tröstete: Selbst wenn ich dabei sein sollte, ernste Gefühle für Edward zu entwickeln, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihnen nachgeben musste.

Dann driftete ich ganz in die schemenhafte Welt des Schlafes ab und war den scharfekantigen Bildern meiner Träume schutzlos ausgeliefert.

_Es regnete, doch das dunkelgrüne Blätterdach über mir, fing die meisten Tropfen auf, sodass nur wenige zu mir hindurch drangen. _

_Ich spürte seine Präsenz, obwohl ich ihn nicht sah. Spürte seine dunklen Augen auf mir ruhen._

_Er war hier. Panik. Mit einem Schlag waren all die unterdrückten Gefühle von vor einem Jahr wieder da. Angst, Wut, Verzweiflung und unendliche Scham. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass das große schwarze Loch mich wieder verschlang. Ich klammerte mich an einem Felsvorsprung fest. Unter mir wartete die Dunkelheit auf mich. Vielleicht würde ich ihr dieses mal nicht wieder entfliehen können. Meine Beine bewegten sich von selbst. Ich hörte seine schnellen Schritte im Laub rascheln. Ich rannte, bis meine Lunge brannte. Er war direkt hinter mir. Plötzlich verstummten die Geräusche seiner Schritte. Ich drehte mich um, doch er war nicht da. Als ich mich wieder umwand, stand Edward vor mir. Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich fragend in die meinen. "Vor was läufst du davon, Bella?" _

_"Vor meiner Vergangenheit", antwortete ich ohne zu zögern. _

**Edward**

Ich folgte Bella wenige Minuten später nach drinnen. Als ich in meinem Bett gelegen und über unsere Unterhaltung nachgrübelt hatte, mussten mir die Augen zu gefallen sein, denn das Geräusch meines Weckers riss mich unsanft aus dem Schlaf.

Ich stöhnte und drehte mich auf die andere Seite. Die Nacht war verdammt kurz gewesen. Seufzend öffnete ich die Augen, schlug die Decke zurück und versetzte meinem nervtötenden Wecker einen Hieb, der ihn schlagartig zum Verstummen brachte.

Unter dem kalten Wasserstrahl der Dusch erwachten meine Lebensgeister. Als ich wenig später die Treppe hinunter in die Küche ging, drehten sich meine Gedanken schon wieder um das gestrige Gespräch. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie viel die verschlossene Bella von sich preisgegeben hatte.

"Na und, was bedeutet es schon, dass ihr Renees Schwangerschaft nicht gefällt?", fragte die unliebsame Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung, warum es mir so wichtig war. Im Grunde war es doch egal wie sie sich fühlte und welche kleinen Dämonen ihren Alltag bestimmten. Es ärgerte mich selbst wie erpicht ich darauf war, wieder mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen. Bella war nichts besonderes. Nur ein durchschnittlicher Teenager, der das Pech hatte, eine völlig durch geknallte Mutter zu haben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und trotzdem... Irgendetwas war an ihr, dass mich nicht mehr los ließ. Ich gesellte mich zu meinen Brüdern an den Frühstückstisch, goss mir eine Schale Milch ein und schüttete Cornflakes dazu. Rose und Alice hatten heute mal wieder hier übernachtet. Sie waren schon um diese Uhrzeit bester Laune und unterhielten sich lautstark über irgendwelchen Kram, der nur Frauen beschäftigen konnte. Kein Mann hätte an solche Nichtigkeiten einen Gedanken verschwendet.

"Morgen, Edward!", nuschelte Em und gähnte. "Guten Morgen. Renee und Carlisle sind schon weg, oder?", erwiderte ich, warf einen Blick durch die verglaste Zimmerfront und beantwortete mir die Frage selbst. Carlisles Wagen stand nicht mehr in der Einfahrt.

"Wie immer", meinte Jas und verschlang seinen Toast im Eiltempo. Alice reichte mit eine Tasse Kaffee. Ich trank ihn immer schwarz und ohne Zucker.

Vorsichtig hob ich die bis zum Rand gefüllte Kaffeetasse hoch, um einen Schluck zu trinken. Als ich Bellas vertraute Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, hielt meine Hand auf halbem Weg inne. Inzwischen hatte ich mich schon so an ihre Anwesenheit gewöhnt, dass ich mich dabei erwischte, wie ich auf ihre Schritte lauscht, als wäre unsere morgendliche Begegnung irgendetwas besonderes, erwähnenswertes. Bellas Anblick versetzte mich kurz in Schock. Ihre Haut war auf eine ungesunde Art bleich, die braunen Rehaugen wirkten riesig was durch die dunklen Ringe darunter noch verstärkt wurde.

"Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Alice besorgt. Bella winkte ab. "Ich bin nur müde." Doch sie taumelte leicht und als sie sich mit der Hand an der freien Stuhllehne festhielt, sah ich, dass sie ganz leicht zitterte. Sie hob den Kopf, als würde sie meinen Blick auf sich ruhen spüren und zog ihre Hand ruckartig weg. Sie begegnete meinem Blick und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln um mir zu versichern, dass ihr nichts fehlte. Doch ihr Verhalten strafte ihre Bemühungen Lügen. Sie ließ sich schwankend auf ihren Stuhl sinken und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Ihre Hände umklammerten die Tasse so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", hakte Rose nach und sah Bella beunruhigt an. "Du siehst aus wie ein Zombie", informierte Em sie grinsend. "Mir geht es gut", versicherte Bella, dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck. Ihre Stimme klang anders als sonst. Ich sorgte mich um sie, doch als "Freunde", welche wir glaube ich seit dem gestrigen Gespräch waren, war es ganz natürlich, dass ich mir Sorgen machte.

Später, als wir auf dem Weg zur Schule waren, schien es Bella nicht besser zu gehen, eher im Gegenteil. Ich parkte auf dem Schulparkplatz und stieg aus. Rose und Em hatten Roses Auto genommen. Tanya wartete schon auf mich. Bei ihrem Anblick musste ich grinsen. Ihr schwarzes Top war so weit ausgeschnitten, dass sie heute mit Sicherheit noch im Büro des Schuldirektors landen würde.

Sie trat auf mich zu und küsste mich. Ich hatte schon mit vielen Mädchen was gehabt, die es in Sachen Erfahrung mit Tanya aufnehmen konnten, aber noch nie mit jemanden, der ernsthaft mit ihr konkurrieren konnte.

"Ich habe Entzugserscheinungen, Edward!", flüsterte sie mit ihrer erotischen Stimme in mein Ohr. Ich wusste nur zu gut, was sie meinte. Das letzte Mal war schon wieder ein paar Tage her. Man konnte mir zu meiner offenen Beziehung wirklich nur gratulieren. Tanya hing nicht an mir dran, wie eine Klette und war bereit wann immer ich Lust hatte.

"Nachher", murmelte ich, legte ihr einen Arm um die dünne Taille und schlenderte mit ihr zu den identischen Schulgebäuden. Als ich wenig später auf meinem Platz in Englisch saß, kam Bella hereingetaumelt. Ihre Haut wirkte fast transparent, ihr Blick war glasig. Mr. Quarrel bedachte sie mit einem wütenden Blick bevor er seine Tasche auf den Tisch knallen ließ und mit dem Unterricht begann. Während der Vormittag an mir vorbeizog, ohne dass ich wirklich realisierte, was ich tat, erwischte ich mich öfters dabei, wie ich in Bellas Richtung schielte.

Wir hatten heute noch nicht miteinander gesprochen. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass Bella sich mir gegenüber längerfristig geöffnet hatte. Seit unserem Gespräch gestern war alles beim alten geblieben und trotzdem war alles anders. Auf meiner imaginären Liste über sie hatte ich weitere aufschlussreiche Eigenschaften hinzufügen können. Der Nebel um ihr Wesen lichtete sich langsam. Wahrscheinlich kannte ich sie viel besser, als sie glaubte.

_Woher soll sie denn auch wissen, dass du sie ständig anstarrst?_, fragte die Stimme in meinem Kopf trocken. Stimmt. Woher sollte Bella wissen, dass ich sie von Zeit zu Zeit beobachtete. Sicher nicht immer aber ab und zu. Bella war eine nette Ablenkung, sie beschäftigte mich. Der Vormittag verschmolz zu einer einzigen verschwommenen Erinnerung. Irgendwann fand ich mich auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria wieder. Tanya stöckelte neben mir her und die Schüler stoben auseinander und sahen uns mit einer Mischung aus ehrfurchtsvoller Bewunderung und Abscheu an, was nur auf echten Neid zurückzuführen war.

"Kommst du heute nach der Schule mit zu mir?" Ich sah auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass Tanya wütend aussah. Sie war oft sauer, bei ihrem Temperament war das auch nicht weiter verwunderlich doch in den letzten Tagen schien das ihr Dauergemütszustand zu sein. Naja, ich war nicht ihr Seelsorger. Ein weiterer Punkt, warum Beziehungen etwas für Idioten waren. Egal wie ... vortrefflich die Qualitäten eines Mädchens waren, so gut konnten sie nicht sein, um das ewige Gefühlsgequatsche aufzuwiegen, mit dem sie einem ständig in den Ohren lagen. Hätten Tanya und ich eine richtige Beziehung geführt, hätte ich jetzt fragen müssen, was los sei, aber da wir das sicher nicht taten blieb mir die Rolle des Trösters erspart. Zum Glück erwartete Tanya auch nichts dergleichen von mir. "Ja. Ich denke länger hältst du es nicht aus, oder?", gab ich mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens zurück. Wenn man sich Tanya im Bett vorstellen wollte, musste man nur an ein wildes Tier denken. Ein wildes Tier, dass unter meinen Händen zur schnurrenden Katze mutierte. Der Gedanke an schnurrende Katzen brachte mich wieder zu Bella. Ob es ihr schon besser ging?

"Eine Frau hat ihre Bedürfnisse", erwiderte Tanya. Wir betraten die Cafeteria und stellten uns an der Essensausgabe an. Mein Blick wanderte über die Köpfe der zahlreichen Schüler hinweg und hielt wie selbstverständlich an dem Tisch inne, an dem Bella, Alice, Rose, meine Brüder und ein paar ihrer teilweise schwer zu ertragenden Freunde saßen. Bella schien es nicht besser zu gehen, doch immerhin aß sie etwas. Vielleicht spielte einfach ihr Kreislauf verrückt. Mir entging nicht, dass Mike Newton für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu nahe neben ihr saß und sich ständig nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen schien, was ich unschwer an Bellas genervtem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte.


	26. Chapter 26

Ich lud mir mein Tablett mit Pizzastücken und Beagles voll, während Tanya sich mit einem mickrigen Salat zufrieden gab. Sie achtete geradezu extrem auf ihre Figur. Na ja, solch lange schlanke Beine, kamen nicht von ungefähr.

Wir setzten uns zu Em und Rose, die uns Plätze freigehalten hatten. Alice plapperte munter mit dieser scheußlichen Jessica Stanley. Die beiden hatten sich nach ihrem Streit wieder versöhnt. Bei Mädchen folgte auf den großen Knall immer die tränenreiche Versöhnung.

Ich beobachtete Mike, Taylor und Eric, die sich in ihren lächerlichen Bemühungen um Bella zu übertreffen versuchten. Ich wollte unbedingt ihre Gesichter sehen, wenn sie dem Werben eines anderen Jungens nachgab. Trotteln wie sie es waren, würde Bella bestimmt nicht ihr Herz schenkten. Was war mit meiner Ausdrucksweise los? Dieser Satz hätte auch aus einem dieser mir verhassten Highschool- Drama- Herzschmerz - Filmen stammen können, die sich Rose und Alice reihenweise reinzogen. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, um den Kopf klar zu bekommen und konzentrierte mich auf Mikes und Bellas Gespräch. "... Du musst unbedingt mal mitkommen an den Strand von La Push. Das ist so ein kleines Indianerdorf an der Küste. Perfekt zum Surfen. Ich surfe ziemlich gut musst du wissen. Ich habe schon bei mehreren Wettbewerben gewonnen. Das Meer ist mein Terrain. Dir würde es dort bestimmt gut gefallen", plapperte Mike mit stolz geschwellter Brust. So viel ich wusste, stand er nicht mehr ein paar Sekunden auf dem Brett. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Er würde wahrscheinlich so ziemlich alles tun, um Bella zu beeindrucken. Diese schien ihm jedoch nicht einmal zuzuhören. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere, die Hände waren auf der Tischplatte ineinander gekrallt. ".. Also kommst du mit?"

Bella reagierte nicht. "Bella?" Sie drehte sich zu Mike um. "Hmm?" "Ob du mitkommst?", wiederholte Mike. "Wohin?", fragte sie verständnislos. Ich grinste. "Na zum Strand?" Mike warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu. Bella schien zu dämmern, dass sie gerade in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war. Fast unmerklich lehnte ich mich nach vorne, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen. "Oh, also ich denke... wir können ja alle gemeinsam Mal hingehen." Mike wirkte enttäuscht. Gut so.

Als es wenig später zum Ende der Pause klingelte, stopfte ich mir den letzten Bissen in den Mund- Mein Mittagessen hatte ich bis zum Schluss hartnäckig vor Jas und Em verteidigen müssen.

In Bio schien es Bella noch schlechter zu gehen. Von meinem Platz hinter ihr konnte ich sie gut beobachten. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte, wurde nicht einmal rot, obwohl Tanya gerade die dritte überhebliche Bemerkung machte. Tanya wurde mit keinem richtig warm. Sie verstand sich mit anderen Menschen generell nicht gut, doch Bella hasste sie geradezu. Ihre Gefühle Bella gegenüber waren unschwer an ihren bissigen Kommentaren und ihren wütenden Blicken zu erkennen.

"Ms. Swan, ist Ihnen schlecht?", fragte Mr. Banner besorgt, der scheinbar seit dem Augenblick, indem Bella zum ersten Mal sein Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, eine väterliche Zuneigung für sie gefasst hatte. "Mir ist schwindelig", murmelte sie und rieb sich die Schläfen. "Ich bringe sie zur Krankenschwester!"

Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer sich da gerade gemeldet hatte. Es sah Mike Newton ähnlich, Bella seine Gesellschaft aufzuzwingen, wenn sie zu wehrlos war, um ihn mit höflichen aber deutlichen Worten auf Abstand zu halten. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Mike war bereits aufgesprungen und versuchte Bella hektisch beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Mein Blick fixierte seine Hände, die Bellas Arme umklammerten. Ich unterdrückte den Drang, aufzuspringen und ihm eine rein zuhauen.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich wollte nicht, dass Mike Bella in irgendeiner Art und Weise berührte. Er kannte sie nicht. Er war nur ein durchschnittlicher, milchgesichtiger, ungeschickter Junge. Und Bella entsprach in keiner Hinsicht dem Durchschnitt. Es wurde mir erst jetzt klar, als ich Mike vor mir sah und mich gleichzeitig an die nervige Kellnerin gestern im Restaurant erinnerte. Ihre Handynummer hatte ich zuhause in den Müll geworfen. Die Kellnerin und Mike waren durchschnittlich und langweilig. Bella nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich jetzt das Gefühl hatte, sie besser zu kennen als die anderen. Weder Alice noch Rose gegenüber hatte sie sich geöffnet. Es erfüllte mich dem Hauch von Selbstgefallen, dass ich scheinbar der einzige war, der die Chance hatte, Bellas Geheimnisse zu ergründen. Mike würde niemals dahinter kommen. Er hatte mit Sicherheit noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Bellas Gesichtsausdruck manchmal nicht mit dem übereinstimmte, was sie sagte. Er hatte ein ganz anderes Bild von Bella in seinem Kopf erschaffen. Eines von einem Mädchen, dass genauso oberflächlich und durchschnittlich war wie er. Und besagter Junge wankte gerade mit einer aschfahlen Bella im Arm in Richtung Tür. Sein Arm lag auf ihrer Taille. Ich suchte in Bellas Gesicht nach Anzeichen, dass ihr seine Berührung missfiel, konnte allerdings keine entdecken. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihr zu schlecht, um sich zu beklagen. Vielleicht merkte sie es nicht einmal. Trotzdem, ich wollte Mike nicht mit einer völlig wehrlosen Bella alleine lassen. Anscheinend entwickelte ich jetzt den gleichen Beschützerinstinkt für sie, wie jedes andere männliche Wesen auch.

"Vielleicht solltest du mitgehen", sagte ich zu Alice, ohne Mikes Arm, der sich an seinem Platz an Bellas Hüfte äußerst wohl zu fühlen schien, aus den Augen zu lassen. Es erfüllte mich mit heftigem Zorn, dass irgendjemand es wagte, Bellas zarten Körper an Stellen wie diesen zu berühren. Em und Jas hätten genau so reagiert. Bella war schließlich unsere Schwester.

Alice warf mir einen verständnislosen Blick zu... aber da war noch etwas, als würde sie sich über irgendwas freuen oder im positiven Sinne aufregen. "Warum? Mike hat doch alles im Griff. Sie wird ihm schon nicht auf die Füße kotzen", sagte sie schelmisch. Ich warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Das war bestimmt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für mittelmäßige Scherze. Abgesehen davon wäre es sicher ganz lustig, wenn Bella Mike vollkotzen würde. "Er steht auf sie, weiß du", sprach sie das offensichtliche aus. Als ob ich das nicht schon gewusst hätte.

"Mike steht auf alles, was lange Beine, Oberweite und ein hübsches Gesicht hat." Alice lachte. "Das tust du doch auch, oder doch nicht?" Sie grinste mich an und fuhr sich mit den knallrot lackierten Fingernägeln durch die gekonnt aufgestellten Stacheln ihres kurzen schwarzen Haars. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, wie Jas es mit ihr auf engstem Raum aushielt. Jedes andere männliche Wesen hätte schon nach wenigen Minuten mit einem Quälgeist wie Alice den Verstand verloren.

"Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass ich in Sachen Frauen immer bekomme was ich will und Mike nicht", sagte ich trocken. Alice lachte. "Heute sind wir aber sehr unterkühlt, Eddy."

"Alice, wenn du gerade jemanden brauchst, den du nerven kannst, such dir ein anderes Opfer!" Sie stieß erneut ihr trällerndes Lachen aus. "Du bist doch nur pampig, weil Mike den Helden spielen kann." Ich warf ihr einen pikierten Blick zu. "Seit wann spiele ich gerne den Helden? Ich muss nichts tun, damit mir die Frauenherzen zufliegen, schon vergessen? Mein Aussehen und die ganz beträchtliche Portion Charme, mit denen ich gesegnet bin, regeln das für mich. Mike hat weder das eine, noch das andere."

Alice kicherte. "Mike ist ganz süß. Viele Mädchen an der Schule mögen ihn."

"Erzähl das Mal Jasper", erwiderte ich ungerührt. Seit geschlagenen drei Minuten starrte ich jetzt schon auf die Türe. Dort waren Mike und Bella eben verschwunden. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob Bellas Gefühle sich für Mike nach seiner _Rettungsaktion_, mangels einer besseren Bezeichnung, verändern würden. Mädchen mochten es, wenn ein Junge den Helden spielte.

Nach fünf Minuten wurde ich langsam unruhig. Es klopft und ein zerstreut wirkender Mike platzte ins Zimmer. "Sie ist auf dem Flur zusammen geklappt", rief er außer Atem. Alice stieß ein paar undamenhafte Wörter aus und sprang auf. Ich tat es ihr gleich. "Wir kümmern uns um Bella", sagte Alice zu unserem besorgten Biolehrer. Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen. Mikes Plan, Bella zu beeindrucken war gehörig nach hinten los gegangen. Ein echter Held hätte sein Mädchen getragen. Mike hatte jedoch kaum etwas, dass man als Muskeln bezeichnen konnte. Er war ein Schwächling und würde sich wahrscheinlich beim Versuch, Bella zu tragen einen Bruch heben, obwohl sie bestimmt nicht viel wog. Alice und ich hetzten Mike hinter her, ein Stockwerk tiefer sah ich Bella schon mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt sitzen. Der Kopf ruhte auf den Knien. "Bella?" Alices Stimme überschlug sich.

Bella reagierte nicht. "Ist sie bewusstlos?", fragte Alice an mich gewandt. Ich hob hilflos die Schultern. "Woher soll ich das wissen?" Das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit machte mich wütend. Alice rüttelte an Bellas Knie, worauf diese wie eine Stoffpuppe zur Seite kippte. Ihr braunes Haar floss in sanften Wellen über das helle Laminat. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich, die Lippen ein kleines Bisschen geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen. Ich hatte noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen, dass so schutzbedürftig war wie sie. Ich legte vorsichtig zwei Finger an ihren Hals um ihren Puls zu fühlen. Die Tatsache, dass er relativ normal war, nahm mir meine Panik größtenteils. Nach fünf Minuten, die sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit angefühlt hatten und in denen Alice und ich beratschlag hatten, was wir tun sollten regte sich Bella. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte Alice besorgt.

"Mir ist... nur schwindelig", murmelte Bella kaum verständlich. "Sie konnte nicht mehr weiter gehen", erklärte Mike, der sich bis jetzt aus unserem Gespräch herausgehalten hatte. Ein Blick meinerseits ließ ihn verstummen. Alice kniete sich neben Bella auf den Boden. "Nur schwindelig oder auch schlecht?", fragte sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn, um ihre Temperatur zu prüfen. "Nur schwindelig", wiederholte Bella schleppend. Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand, ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

Mike stand da, vom einen Fuß auf den anderen tretend, wie der letzte Idiot. Die offensichtliche Begierde, mit der er Bella musterte, ging mir gehörig gegen den Strich. Sie war verdammt noch mal halb ohnmächtig und er dachte an so etwas?

"Du kannst zurück gehen, wir kümmern uns um sie", sagte ich kalt. Mike wich einen Schritt vor mir zurück. "Ich...ich bleibe noch kurz", stammelte er. Ich stieß gereizt die Luft aus. Anscheinend wollte er das Risiko eingehen, in den nächsten Minuten von mir auf die Fresse zu kriegen. "Kannst du aufstehen?" Alice strich Bella vorsichtig eine Strähne ihres mahagonifarbenen Haars aus dem Gesicht. Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf. "Komm mal her Edward." Alice warf einen kurzen Blick in meine Richtung. "Oder Mike", fügte sie hinzu. Ich bedeutete Mike mit einer Handbewegung stehen zu bleiben. Noch mal würde ich ganz sicher nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie er meine Fast-Schwester angrabschte. Alice legte Bella vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schulter und versuchte sie hochzuziehen. Als Bella taumelnd auf die Beine kam und ihr ganzes Gewicht auf der winzigen Alice lastete, ging diese ächzend in die Knie. Reflexartig griff ich nach Bellas Taille, um sie vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. Sie stolperte gegen meine Brust, ich legte einen Arm um sie und wartete bis Alice sie auch von der anderen Seite stützte. "Du kannst jetzt wirklich zurück gehen!", sagte ich an Mike gewandt.

Als wir mit der schwankenden Bella das Gebäude verlassen hatten und das Hauptgebäude anstrebten, sah Alice mich grinsend an. "Du hättest nicht so fies zu ihm sein müssen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann ihn nicht leiden." "Das habe ich gemerkt", erwiderte sie kichernd. "Jetzt bekommst du Heldenbonus bei Bella und nicht Mike." Ich warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu. "Und wenn schon? Nur weil ich nicht gern sehe, wie Mike sich an ihr aufgeilt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich etwas wie _Heldenbonus _nötig hätte. Erinnerst du dich an unsere Gespräch eben? Wenn ich etwas will bekomme ich es auch, ich muss nur ein bisschen nett sein. "

"Ich mein ja nur", murmelte Alice. Wir trugen Bella mehr als dass sie selbst lief über den Schulhof, hinüber in den Betonbau, indem sich das Lehrerzimmer, der Empfangsraum und ein winziges Krankenzimmer befand. Drinnen sprang die dickliche Krankenschwester wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn auf, als wir mit ihr herein kamen. "Was ist denn passiert?"

"Ehrlich gesagt wissen wir das selber nicht genau. Bella war schon den ganzen Tag nicht gut und eben in Bio konnte sie dann kaum noch laufen", berichtete Alice aufgedreht.

Die Krankenschwester bat uns, Bella auf die Liege zu helfen. "Hast du heute schon getrunken oder etwas gegessen, Liebes?", fragte sie großmütterlich. "Ja", murmelte Bella und massierte sich die Schläfen. "Also können wir Kreislaufprobleme weit gehen ausschließen oder bist du besonders empfindlich?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Nein." Bella hielt die Augen geschlossen. "Ist dir schlecht oder nur schwummerig?", wiederholte sie Alices Frage von vorher. Bella seufzte tief. "Nur schwindelig."

Der Blick der Krankenschwester huschte zu Bellas Händen, die auf ihrem Bauch gefaltet waren. "Hast du Bauchschmerzen?" Bella deutete ein Nicken an. Zu uns hatte sie heute Morgen noch gesagt, sie hätte keine Schmerzen. "Unterleibsschmerzen oder Magenschmerzen?", hakte die Krankenschwester nach. Bella antwortete nicht. "Hast du deine Periode?" Erneutes Kopfschütteln. "Hmm." Ratlos betrachtete sie Bella. "Passiert dir so etwas öfters?"

"Ab und zu. Es ist bald wieder vorbei", erwiderte Bella mit brüchiger Stimme.

**Bella**

Schon als ich die Augen aufschlug wusste ich, was das heute für ein Tag werden würde. Ich hätte liegen bleiben, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen sollen und versuchen wieder einzuschlafen. Die letzte Nach hatte ich kaum ein Auge zugetan. Doch im Bett zu bleiben bedeutete keine Ablenkung zu haben. Und den Erinnerungen ohne äußere Einflüsse ertragen zu müssen, war kaum möglich. Es war einer dieser Tage, die _ihm _gehörten. Meine Umgebung schien hinter einem grauen Schleier verborgen zu sein, der mich gefangen hielt. Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit, als würde er neben dem Fenster stehen und mich beobachten. Ich riss die Augen auf, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht da war. Die Umrisse des dämmrigen Zimmers verschwammen vor meinen Augen. Mein Unterleib schmerzte höllisch. Dieser Tag war einer der besonders schlimmen. Ich spürte seine rauen Hände grob auf meinem Körper. Ich sprang auf, verhedderte mich in der Decke, taumelte und stolperte gegen meinen Nachttisch. Als meine Umgebung nur noch leicht flackerte und an den Rändern meines Blickfelds kaum wahrnehmbar verschwamm, zwang ich mich den Tag zu beginnen wie jeden anderen auch. Er durfte nicht die Hauptrolle in meinem Leben spielen, dachte ich verzweifelt, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass die Besetzungsliste für das zugegebenermaßen ziemlich langweilige Theaterstück mit dem Namen Bella Swans Leben, schon längst festgelegt worden war. Es war hoffnungslos. Ich machte einen kurzen Abstecher im Badezimmer und stellte fest, dass ich unmöglich aussah. Kein Make-up der Welt könnte diese Augenringe verdecken.

Ich versuchte die besorgten Blicke der anderen zu ignorieren, doch sie bohrten sich in meinen Rücken als wollten sie die Wahrheit aus meinen Gedanken schöpfen. Die Welt drehte sich und verschwamm. So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man betrunken ist, dachte ich. Nur, dass man sich leicht fühlte anstatt angeknackst.

Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie ich den heutigen Tag überstehen sollte. Die Bilder verfolgten mich auf Schritt und Tritt, ließen mich nicht los. Blut, Schmerz, seine schwarzen Augen. Es war alles hier bei mir in Forks, obwohl er bestimmt immer noch in Phoenix sein Unwesen trieb. Mir wurde bei dem Gedanken schlecht, er könnte auch anderen Mädchen das antun. _Nur weil du zu feige warst, zur Polizei zu gehen_, flüsterte die Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. Ich atmete tief durch.

Ich saß gemeinsam mit Edward, Alice und Jasper im Volvo und versuchte die Schwärze mit aller Macht zu bekämpfen. Die Rückbank eines Autos eignete sich nicht für eine Panikattacke. Das Frühstück hatte sich zu einem einzigen verschwommenen Farbklecks verzogen. Edward war schon aus dem Auto bevor ich überhaupt die Türe geöffnet hatte. Tanya, der Traum eines jeden Mannes, stöckelte in zehn Zentimeter Highheels auf ihn zu und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die mich wegsehen ließ. Das war diese Art von Hunger, die ich schlicht und ergreifend nicht verstand und nie verstehen würde. Ich wusste, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte. Andere Mädchen tauschten gerne ihre Jungserfahrungen mit ihren Freundinnen aus . Selbst wenn ich zu diesem Thema etwas beizusteuern hätte, könnte ich es nicht. Ich konnte ihnen noch nicht einmal zuhören, ohne dass mein Magen rumorte. Ich wagte erneut, den Kopf zu heben und bereute es zugleich. Edward und Tanya hatten ihre Knutscherei noch immer nicht beendet. Es versetzte mir einen Stich, die beiden so zu sehen. Ich war mir selbst darüber bewusst, wie lächerlich es war, doch irgendwie hatte ich geglaubt, dass unser gestriges Gespräch alles verändert hätte. Ihn mit Tanya zusammen zu sehen, zeigte mir nur zu deutlich, dass für ihn alles beim Alten geblieben war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken an gestern verschwendet. Wie dumm von mir, mir einzubilden, Edward könnte von jetzt an für immer der nette, charmante Junge von neben an sein. Rosalie und Emmett stellten ihren Wagen in der Parklücke neben dem Volvo ab und versperrten mir so die Sicht auf Edward und Tanya.

Beim Aussteigen musste ich mich am Rahmen abstützen und fing mir erneut einen besorgten Blick von Alice und Jasper ein. Irgendwie würde ich den heutigen Tag überstehen.

Die Stunden huschte verschwommen an mir vorbei, als würde ich mich selbst mit den Augen eines anderen durch eine regennasse Scheibe beobachten. Inzwischen schmerzte auch mein Kopf und die Bauchkrämpfe ließen mich gebeugt gehen. Nach der Mathestunde schaffte ich es gerade noch auf die Toilette, um mich zu übergeben. Ich wusch mir das Gesicht und lehnte den Kopf gegen die kalten Fliesen. Das dunkle Pochen hinter meinen Schläfen ließ den mit weißem Neonlicht ausgeleuchteten Raum verschwimmen. Einzelne Bilder zuckten blitzartig vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Erinnerungen, die tief in meinem Gedächtnis vergraben waren, und das nicht ohne Grund. Mein Gehirn schien damals einige scharfe Momentaufnahmen gemacht zu haben, die ich bis jetzt verdrängt hatte. Ich kämpfte gegen die Erinnerung, die sich bruchstückhaft zusammenfügen wollte. Je weniger ich wusste, desto besser. Doch das Bild hatte sich unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis gegraben.

_Ich war wieder in der dunklen Gasse. Die Hauswände erhoben sich schemenhaft im Dämmerlicht. Sie schienen immer näher auf mich zuzukommen. Nicht mehr lange, und sie würden mich zwischen sich zerdrücken. Ich richtete mich langsam auf. Vor Schmerz wurde mir einen Augenblick schwarz vor Augen. Der Asphalt unter mir war feucht. Richtig, am Abend zuvor, so weit entfernt er mir im Moment auch schien, hatte es seit langem wieder geregnet. Mein Blick fiel auf eine schwarz glänzende Pfütze, in der sich das fahle Licht des Mondes spiegelte. Als mein eigenes Spiegelbild in der Pfütze auftauchte, entwich mir ein halberstickter Schrei. _

Schwer atmend riss ich die Augen auf.

Wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis ich gemeinsam mit meiner schützenden Eisschicht in winzige Tausende Scherben zersprang? An Tagen wie diesen fühlte ich den Moment ganz nahe, an dem ich zerbrechen würde. _Denk an Renee, _flüsterte die Stimme in meinem Kopf.

In der Cafeteria hatte es sich Mike zur Aufgabe gemacht, ohne Punkt und Komma auf mich einzureden. Ich sah sein Gesicht nur unscharf und seine Stimme klang irgendwie verzerrt.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" Mein Kopf pochte. Musste er mich ausgerechnet jetzt ansprechen?

Der Verlauf des Gesprächs zeigte mir, wie wenig ich von unserer doch recht einseitigen Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte. Egal. Ich war nicht in der Verfassung, um mir Gedanken um Mikes möglicherweise verletzte Gefühle zu machen. Je schneller er über seine alberne Vernarrtheit in mich hinweg kam, um so besser. Ich war nicht das Mädchen, dass er in mir sah. Als es klingelte folgte ich Alice und ihren schnatternden Freundinnen durch die überfüllten Flure. In meinen Ohren rauschte es. Das hiesige Highschool Leben schien so nahe, als müsste ich nur die Hand ausstrecken, um den grauen Schleier zu durchdringen, der mich abschirmte, doch in Wirklichkeit war es weit weg von mir.

Vielleicht war es besser so. Ich war schließlich keine typische Highschool Schülerin, der nichts anderes als ihre allgemeine Beliebtheit und ihr Aussehen wichtig waren. Das Rauschen in meinen Ohren nahm zu und überschattete das Stimmengewirr. In Bio setzte ich mich vorsichtig, um meinen schmerzenden Kopf nicht unnötigen Erschütterungen auszusetzen auf meinen Platz. Ich spürte Tanyas hasserfüllten Blick auf mir ruhen. Außer, dass wir die gleiche Luft atmeten, konnte ich mir wirklich keinen Grund vorstellen, der ihre Abneigung, die sie ohne Zweifel gegen mich hegte rechtfertigen würde. Wir kannten uns nicht einmal. Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass mir ihre Blicke durchaus bewusst waren, hatten sie mich noch nie so wenig gestört wie heute. Sonst war ich immer nervös auf meinem Stuhl herumgerutscht, in der Hoffnung, sie könnte ihrer Beschäftigung leid werden. Heute war es mir gleich, was sie tat oder nicht tat. Ich war voll auf damit ausgelastet, der Schwärze zu widerstehen.

"Ms. Swan, ist Ihnen schlecht?" Ich musste meine ganze Kraft aufbringen, um den Kopf vom Tisch zu heben. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, ihn dort abgelegt zu haben, geschweige denn, dass der Unterricht begonnen hatte. Der Raum verschwamm und flimmerte, wie das Bild einer alten Videokassette. Wer hatte mich angesprochen? "Mir ist schwindelig." Ein Wunder, dass meine Stimme noch funktionierte. Meine Zehenspitzen stießen an die Kante des Abgrunds. Springen oder festhalten? Ich entschied mich für letzteres und klammerte mich in Gedanken mit aller Kraft an dem kantigen Felsen fest, um den Halt nicht zu verlieren.

Plötzlich wurde ich gepackt und hoch gerissen. Ich glaubte, Mikes verschwommenes Gesicht vor mir auftauchen zu sehen, war mir aber nicht sicher. Ich spürte den Boden nicht mehr unter meinen Füßen, wusste aber aufgrund der Höhe, die sich zwischen mir um dem Boden auftat, dass ich mit größer Wahrscheinlichkeit stand. Jemand hielt mich fest. Der Abgrund rief meinen Namen. Springen oder Festhalten? Beides würde seinen Preis fordern. Festhalten. Wo war ich? Immer wieder tauchte ich aus undurchdringlichen schwarzen Löchern auf, die ich erst bemerkte, wenn ich mich an die vergangenen Minuten zu erinnern versuchte und merkte, dass keine Erinnerung daran vorhanden war. Wo waren die Schmerzen, hatte ich überhaupt welche? Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich es nicht. Als ich die Augen öffnete, war Mikes rundliches Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Ich erschrak so fürchterlich, dass ich mit dem Kopf zurückzuckte und er schmerzhaft mit der Wand kollidierte.

"Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt! Zum Glück lebst du noch!" Mikes besorgte Stimme hallte nach der friedlichen Stille viel zu laut in meinen Ohren. "Scheint so", erwiderte ich mit kratziger Stimme. Sein Lachen ließ mich erneut zusammen zucken. "Hey also... Wenn du und ich uns schon mal unter vier Augen sprechen, kann ich die Chance eigentlich auch nutzen, um dich zu fragen, ob du am Wochenende mit mir ausgehen willst." Wollte er mich verarschen? Einen Augenblick konnte ich ihn nur verwirrt anstarren. Ein Blick an Mike vorbei zeigte mir, dass ich in dem Korridor, ein Stockwert unter dem Bioraum auf dem Boden saß. Hatte ich die Schwärze für den Moment besiegt?, es schien so.

Als meine Gedanken zu mir aufschlossen, hätte ich um ein Haar das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Ich hatte gehofft, Mike würde meine Zurückhaltung ihm gegenüber richtig deuten und mich in Ruhe lasse. Sobald dieser verhängnisvolle Satz seinen Mund verlassen hatte, konnte ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, ohne mich unwohl zu fühlen. Er stand zwischen uns. In jedem anderen Moment, hätte ich meine Worte bedacht gewählt, um Mike nicht zu verletzten, in jedem anderen Moment, wäre ich rot geworden, hätte vielleicht gestottert. Nicht so heute. Nicht, wenn mein Unterleib schmerzte und meine Ohren rauschten. "Mike... Das ist keine gute Idee. Lass uns einfach Freunde sein", sagte ich mit dem Wissen, dass ich ihm von jetzt an aus dem Weg gehen würde.

Er sah enttäuscht aus. "Ach komm schon, Bella! Warum stellst du dich so an?"

Ich sah ihm in die seichten blauen Augen und versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie unsympathisch ihn sein Drängen für mich machte. Ich würde niemals dieses Mädchen sein, dass er wollte, er wusste es bloß noch nicht. Würde er wissen, wie es in meinem Inneren aussah, würde er keinen Gedanken an mich verschwenden. "Hör auf, bitte!" Da es mir ein klein wenig besser ging, als zuvor, stütze ich mich an der Wand ab und schaffte es, auf die Beine zu kommen. Nach dieser kleinen Anstrengung war ich vollkommen außer Atmen. Plötzlich war die Schwärze wieder da. Ich hörte _sein _Lachen. Kalt und spöttisch. Es ließ mein Innerstes gefrieren. Der Abgrund tat sich erneut vor mir auf, wie ein gähnender Schlund und ich wankte an seiner Kante. Springen oder Festhalten? Ein eisiger Windstoß nahm mir die Entscheidung ab und schubste mich über den Rand. Fallen war sehr viel leichter als sich festzuklammern. Doch die Angst vor dem unweigerlichen Aufprall, machte den freien Fall schmerzhafter als die scharfe Felskante, die sich in meine Handflächen gebohrt hatte.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi ihr Lieben :) _

_Nach dem ich jetzt ein paar Tage nicht mehr zum Posten gekommen bin, gibts jetzt endlich wieder ein neues Chapi.  
_

_Aber zuerst beantworte ich jetzt noch zwei Fragen, die ich gestellt bekommen habe und die euch vllt auch gekommen sind. _

_Ändert sich mein Schreibstil?  
_

_Jop tut er. Es kann schon mal sein, dass ich manchmal blumiger oder dramatischer schreibe oder so. Das liegt einfach daran, dass es viel von dem Schreibstil des Buchs abhängt, das ich grad lese. Irgendwie beeinflusst mich das immer. Aber vorallem hat es damit zu tun, wie ich gerade drauf bin. Niemand ist immer gut gelaunt ;)  
_

_Also nicht wundern, wenn sich mein Schreibstil manchmal ein bisschen ändert._

_Ja und dann gabs noch eine Frage zum letzten Chapi. Teilweise war es wohl nicht klar, was ich mit der Klippe und dem Springen meine. Das soll symbolisieren, wie nahe Bella vor dem totalen Zusammenbruch steht.  
_

_Sie leidet nämlich unter einer Posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung. Sowas kann nach einer Vergewaltigung (ich glaube mittlerweile ist es kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Bella das passiert ist) auftreten. Einfach googlen wenn ihr nicht wisst was das ist ;) __  
_

_Puh, ich glaub so viel habe ich noch nie am Anfang geschrieben ;) aber ganz fertig bin ich immer noch nicht  
_

_Ein ganz großes dickes fettes Dankeschön an diejenigen, die mir so nette Reviews geschrieben haben! Wenn ich nicht jedes Mal oder gar nicht antworte, (Bei Gastreviews geht es ja nicht) tuts mir wirklich Leid aber ich lese sie immer und freue mich wirklich sehr drüber ! Also nicht aufhören ;)  
_

_Soo jetzt bin ich fertig  
_

_Hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chapi !  
_

* * *

Es fühlte sich an, als würde man den Lautstärkenregler einer Stereoanlage langsam lauter drehen. Mein Kopf pochte, ein schwacher Nachhall des Schmerzes von vorher.

"Du hättest nicht so fies zu ihm sein müssen." Das war Alice. Ihre Stimme klang wie aus weiter Ferne zu mir hindurch. "Ich kann ihn nicht leiden." Edward Stimme würde ich wahrscheinlich selbst dann noch erkennen, wenn ich sechs Fuß unter der Erde lag.

"Das habe ich gemerkt", erwiderte sie kichernd. "Jetzt bekommst du Heldenbonus bei Bella und nicht Mike." "Und wenn schon? Nur weil ich nicht gern sehe, wie Mike sich an ihr aufgeilt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich etwas wie _Heldenbonus _nötig hätte. Erinnerst du dich an unsere Gespräch eben? Wenn ich etwas will bekomme ich es auch, ich muss nur ein bisschen nett sein. "

Edward klang wütend. Ich fürchtete mich ein bisschen vor seiner Wut. Er war auch schon so einschüchternd genug. Da ich mich nach wie vor in einer Art friedlichem Dämmerzustand befand, wurde ich mir erst nach und nach der Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst. "_Wenn ich etwas will, bekomme ich es auch, ich muss nur ein bisschen nett sein." _Natürlich. Ich hatte es doch schon geahnt. Edward hatte mich manipuliert, damit ich ihm von meinen Gefühlen erzählte und er Macht über mich hatte. Seine ganze charmante Freundlichkeit, alles nur gespielt. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er den anderen schon von meinem lächerlichen, emotionales Ausbruch berichtet. _"Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch eben?" _Er hatte ihnen erzählt, dass auch ich ihm aus der Hand fraß. Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können? Ich hatte die Augen aus Angst, das Schwindelgefühl könnte zurückkehren nach wie vor fest zusammengepresst. Edward und Alice stützten mich wahrscheinlich, doch ich spürte ihre Berührungen nicht. Ich spürte überhaupt nichts, was zur Abwechslung einmal ganz angenehm war. Und um mich weiter über mich selbst zu ärgern, fehlte mir die Kraft. Ich schaffte es kaum, das Gewicht meines Kopfes zu tragen. Er wollte zur Seite kippen, wie eine Marionette bei der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hatte. Auf der Liege in der Krankenstation kam ich langsam wieder zu mir. Alice, Edward und eine großmütterliche Krankenschwester unterhielten sich. Später erzählte mir Alice, dass sie schon vorher mit mir gesprochen hatten und ich ihnen auch geantwortet hatte, doch erinnern konnte ich mich nicht.

"Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte die Krankenschwester und beäugte mich besorgt. "Ich glaube schon", murmelte ich und massierte mir die Schläfen. Auf meinen Kopf war kein Verlass. Die vielen schwarzen Momente, die ich beim Versuch den Tag zu rekonstruieren entdeckte, jagten mir höllische Angst ein. "Ihr solltet sie nachhause bringen", meinte sie an Edward und Alice gewandt.

"Ich schreibe nachher noch eine Klausur... Könntest du das übernehmen, Edward?" Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und hoffte inständig, dass Edward ablehnte. Es war zwecklos, zu behaupten, ich könnte seinem Charme widerstehen, auch wenn ich jetzt wusste, dass er ihn nur dazu einsetzte, um die Kontrolle über seine Mitmenschen zu erlangen. Es wäre... gefährlich, mit ihm allein zu sein. Vor allem, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte, jetzt da ich wusste, dass er sich gestern einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt hatte. "Von mir aus", erwiderte Edward zu meiner Resignation. "Glaubst du, du kannst einigermaßen laufen?" Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment. Ich musste mich zusammen reißen, um mich nicht in diesen grünen tiefen zu verlieren. Seine Augen waren wie Irrlichter... dafür verantwortlich die Leute vom rechten Weg abzubringen.

Ich wandte meinen Blick ab. Ich musste ihm irgendwie zeigen, dass diese _Ich-bin-nett-und-schon-verrät-sie-mir-alles-Masche_ bei mir nicht funktionierte, auch wenn ich ihm gestern noch das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte. "Ja, sicher." Ich stützte mich auf die Ellbogen und richtete mich halb auf. Mein Bauch schmerzte wieder, doch ich versuchte es zu ignorieren, genauso wie die Hände, die die besorgte Krankenschwester nach mir ausstreckte. Ich schwang die Beine über den Rand der Liege und versuchte mich mit den Händen abzustoßen. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich stolperte bei der hastigen Bewegung. Zwei Hände hielten mich kurz bevor ich Bekanntschaft mit dem Fliesenfußboden machen konnte fest. "Stehen geblieben!" Als ich aufsah, traf mich erneut Edward Blick, der ausnahmsweise weder kalt noch den Du- kannst - mir -vertrauen -Touch hatten, bei dem es für mich gefährlich wurde. Er hatte viel mehr etwas spöttisches an sich, als würde es ihn ungemein amüsieren, dass ich mich wieder einmal bis auf die Knochen blamiert hatte. Es erübrigte sich, zu erwähnen, dass seine Hände meine Taille umfassten. Sobald ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, ließ er mich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Lass uns fahren." Ich nickte. Er hielt mir die Türe auf und folgte mir den Gang entlang, eine Hand schwebte nur wenige Zentimeter über meinem Rücken, um mich im Notfall aufzufangen. Irgendwie machte mich das ein kleines bisschen nervös, als würde seine Hand elektrische Impulse durch meinen Körper schicken, obwohl er mich nicht einmal berührte. Mehrmals knickten mir die Beine weg. Nach Tagen wie diesen war ich unglaublich erschöpft. Alice wartete am Volvo auf uns, Edwards und meine Schultaschen und unsere Jacken in den Händen.

Ich versuchte mich an einem Lächeln und verabschiedete mich von Alice, die mich in Tränen aufgelöst in eine stürmische Umarmung zog, bei der ich erneut gefährlich ins schwanken geriet. "Pass doch auf, Alice!", warnte sie Edward und hielt mich am Arm fest, damit ich nicht auf Alice kippte. Jemand so kleines und dünnes wie sie, wäre unter meinem Gewicht wahrscheinlich zusammen gebrochen. "Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich muss wieder in den Unterricht. Wir sehen uns!" Sie winkte uns zu, bevor sie in den für sie typischen tänzelnden Schritten davon ging. "Kannst du alleine einsteigen oder muss ich dir helfen?", fragte Edward und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans. "Das bekomme ich schon hin." Er lachte. "Das glaube ich kaum."

Ich starrte auf meine Füße, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. "Warum fragst du dann, wenn du sowie so denkst, dass ich es nicht alleine auf die Reihe bekomme?" Meine Stimme klang nicht, feindselig, wie ich beabsichtigt hatte, sondern eine Spur anklagend.

"Ich wollte deine Antwort hören", sagte er. Ich konnte mich nicht daran hindern, aufzusehen, und bereute es zugleich. Sein Mund hatte sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen, dass mich einen Augenblick völlig aus der Bahn warf. Dieses Lächeln hatte ich noch nie an ihm gesehen.

"_Wenn ich etwas will, bekomme ich es auch, ich muss nur ein bisschen nett sein."_, denk an seine Worte! Er öffnete mir die Wagentüre auf der Beifahrerseite und beobachtete grinsend, wie ich versuchte, ohne größere Schwindelattacken in den Volvo zu kommen. "Alle Achtung", sagte er lachend, als ich es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Irgendwie wünschte ich mir den kalten, übellaunigen Edward zurück. Es war so viel leichter gewesen, ihn nicht zu mögen als er sich wie ein Ekelpaket verhalten hatte. Ich rief mich innerlich zur Ordnung. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, mich zu verwirren. Ich durfte seinem Charme nicht nachgeben, auch wenn es erschreckend einfach wäre.

Als wie den Parkplatz hinter uns gelassen hatten, brach Edward das Schweigen. "Also, was ist heute los mit dir?" Ich warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. "Weiß ich nicht." Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. "Bist du sauer?" _Ja, bin ich. Weil du ein hoffnungsloser, idiotischer, auf jede erdenkliche Art anziehender Weiberheld bist. _Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte aus dem Fenster. "Wie kommst du auf so was?" Ich meinte aus den Augenwinkeln zu sehen, wie er die Schultern hob. "Du wirkst ... kurz angebunden."

Wäre ich nicht so erschöpft gewesen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich wütend gewesen oder enttäuscht, weil mein erster Eindruck von ihm sich bewahrheitet hatte. "Glaub mir, du wärst auch kurz angebunden, wenn du dich gerade vor der gesamten Schülerschaft zum Affen gemacht hättest." Er lachte. "Wow. Höre ich da etwa einen Hauch von Humor?"

Ich atmete tief durch. Es war einfach, die distanzierte Ausgabe von Edward zu ignorieren, als seine nette. Ich erwiderte nichts und auch er schwieg. Es erschreckte mich, wie leicht es mir in seiner Gegenwart fiel, ich selbst zu sein. Viel zu leicht.

Es beschämte mich, dass Edward mir beim Aussteigen helfen musste. Ich starrte auf seine Hände, die meine Oberarme umfassten. In seinem Griff fühlte ich mich unheimlich klein. Er überragte mich ein ganzes Stück und wenn er direkt vor mir stand, musste ich den Kopf in den Nacken legen um sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Ich spürte seine Körperwärme. Seine Nähe machte mich... nervös ... auf eine gute und auf eine schlechte Art. Mein Gehirn schlug Alarm. Ich machte mich von ihm los und brachte einen größeren Abstand zwischen uns. Ich konnte diese intensive Nähe nicht ertragen, durfte sie aus mehreren Gründen nicht zulassen. Nicht nur, weil ich Panik bekam, sondern auch, weil ein winzig kleiner Teil sich nach mehr sehnte... Edward zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ich räusperte mich und machte mich schwankend daran, die Treppenstufen zu erklimmen. Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag, spürte ich die Hitze in meinen Wangen aufsteigen.

**Edward**

Ich folgte Bella die steinerne Treppe hinauf, bereit sie aufzufangen, falls sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ich bemühte mich viel zu sehr, ihre schlechte Lauen zu zerstreuen. Ich musste an eben denken. Sie hatte sich so ruckartig von mir los gemacht, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, als hätte ich sie nicht schon auf dem Weg zur Krankenschwester gestützt. Sie war wieder genauso verschlossen wie gestern, tat so als hätte es das Gespräch zwischen uns nie gegeben. Dieses Mädchen frustrierte mich. Konnte sie nicht ein einziges Mal normal sein? Sie brauchte eine gefühlte halbe Stunde, bis sie den Hausschlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche gekramt hatte und die Türe im Schneckentempo aufschloss. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand gerissen, so ungeduldig machte sie mich. Ich unterdrückte einen genervten Seufzer, als sie ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss stieg. Ihre Hände umklammerten das Geländer, als ginge es um ihr nacktes Überleben.

Ich stieß genervt die Luft aus, wie gerne ich jetzt irgendetwas oder irgendwen zu Brei geschlagen hätte. Mike Newton stand ganz oben auf meiner Liste. Gut für ihn, dass er gerade nicht anwesend war. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und unterdrückte den Drang, Bella zu folgen und ihr gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. Das hätte sie nur noch verschlossener gemacht. Stattdessen setzte ich mich an meinen Flügel. In letzter Zeit hatte ich die Musik vernachlässigt. Ich strich mit den Fingern über die kühlen Tasten und spielte eines meiner Lieblings Stücke von Bach. Der Flügel erwachte unter meinen Händen zum Leben.

Ich spielte seit meinem fünften Lebensjahr. Die Musik war meine Sprache. Wenn ich Klavier spielte, war meine Welt für den Augenblick wieder ganz.

Ich schlug eines der zahlreichen Notenbücher auf und spielte ein paar kniffelige Stücke von Dvorjak und Mozart. Die Musik umgab mich wie ein schützender Kokon und ließ mich an nichts anderes denken. Vergessen war Bella und ihr seltsames Verhalten.

Ich spielte Pop und Jazz aber meine wahre Leidenschaft galt der klassischen Musik. Ich ließ meine Hände über die Tasten wandern und freute mich an dem vollen Klang des Flügels. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich es allein dem Klavier zu verdanken, dass ich nach Esmes Tod nicht vollkommen durchgedreht war. Wo auch immer sie sich im Augenblick befand, ich wusste, dass sie mir zuhörte. Ich hatte fast das Gefühl, ihren verträumten Blick auf mir ruhen zu spüren. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend zog ich ein paar Notenblätter von Chopins Nocturnes aus dem Stapel. Bella mochte Chopin. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. So sehr ich mich auch über sie aufregte, dass sie mich faszinierte konnte ich nicht bestreiten. Ich ließ das Stück ausklingen, lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen den letzten Akkorden, die leise in der Stille verklangen. Der Flügel vibrierte unter meinen Händen durch die Schallwellen, die auf den Resonanzboden trafen. Ich öffnete die Augen und wandte mich um. Bella saß auf der Treppe, die Ellbogen auf den Oberschenkeln abgestützt mit einen andächtigen, fast ehrfurchtsvollen Gesichtsausdruck. Ich meinte in ihren braunen Augen Tränen glitzern zu sehen. "Wie lange sitzt du da schon?", fragte ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie versuchte sich geräuschlos zu räuspern. "Ehrlich gesagt schon die ganze Zeit. Du spielst toll." Ich nahm das Kompliment mit einem Nicken hin, doch ich freute mich darüber, was wohl schlicht und ergreifend daran lag, dass es von Bella kam.


	29. Chapter 29

_Seit dem letzten Post ist wieder mal eine ganze Weile vergangen... Aber zur Zeit komme ich nicht viel zum Schreiben. _

_Hoffentlich ändert sich das in den Ferien wieder ;)  
_

_An dieser Stelle ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an selina, kristin und derxteversuch  
_

_Eure reviews haben mir den Nötigen Anreiz gegeben, endlich weiter zu schreiben  
_

_Viel Spaß beim neuen Chapi ... Bella platzt endlich mal der Kragen und Edward verhält sich zur Abwechlung mal ganz gantlemanlike ... so viel sei gesagt..._

_Ob er bei Bella Heldenbonus bekommt? ;)  
_

* * *

"Wie lange sitzt du da schon?", fragte ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie versuchte sich geräuschlos zu räuspern. "Ehrlich gesagt schon die ganze Zeit. Du spielst toll." Ich nahm das Kompliment mit einem Nicken hin, doch ich freute mich darüber, was wohl schlicht und ergreifend daran lag, dass es von Bella kam.

"Warum komponierst du nicht mehr?", fragte sie und sah mich aufmerksam an. Ich starrte sie an. Ihre Frage brachte mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Bella war die letzte, mit der ich darüber sprechen wollte. Ich beschloss einfach eine Gegenfrage zu stellen al la Bella, sie wich mir schließlich auch ständig aus. "Hat dir das Alice erzählt?" Bellas Augen weiteten sich und sie schien plötzlich besorgt. "Ja, hat sie. Aber du musst mir das nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst" Dem Gegenüber das Gefühl zu geben, die freie Wahl zu haben, obwohl man auf eine Antwort spekulierte, nach dem Motto, _du kannst mir vertrauen_, war ein guter, psychologischer Schachzug. "Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten."

"Schon okay. Seit Esme gestorben ist, kann ich es nicht mehr. Irgendwie fällt mir nichts mehr ein. Sonst habe ich oft irgendwelche Melodien in meinem Kopf gehört, ich musste sie nur spielen." Warum hatte ich das jetzt gesagt? Warum ausgerechnet zu ihr? Ich hatte ihr gar nichts sagen wollen, und doch war es passiert. Inzwischen befürchtete ich, dass ich die Gabe des Komponierens verloren hatte. Egal wie häufig ich es versuchte, dass Ergebnis stellte mich nicht zufrieden.

"Du hast so viel Talent, ich bin mir sicher, dass es zurückkommt. Wahrscheinlich versuchst du es zu verbissen", sagte Bella ernst. Ich erwiderte nichts und es entstand ein unangenehmes Schweigen. "Spielst du noch was?" Ich sah aufgrund Bellas bittendem Tonfall auf. "Was willst du denn hören?", fragte ich ergeben und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Egal, Hauptsache du spielst."

**Bella**

Der Anblick von einem Klavier spielenden Edward hatte etwas ergreifendes, fesselndes, irgendwie unglaubwürdiges an sich. Ich musste ihn einfach darum bitten weiterzuspielen. Ich hätte ihm so ein Talent nie zugetraut, hatte ihn auf Oberflächlichkeit und sein Aussehen reduziert. Er wirkte vollkommen konzentriert, wie er da an dem imposanten schwarz glänzenden Flügel saß, in sich gekehrt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt und friedlich, wie ich ihn nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. Seine Finger huschten über die Tasten und entlockte dem Instrument komplexe, fast unerträglich schöne Klänge. Ich schloss die Augen, ließ die Musik durch meinen Körper rieseln, mich wärmen wie eine heiße Schokolade an einem kalten Wintertag. Hätte mich die Schönheit Musik nicht so sehr gefangen genommen, hätte ich die Augen nicht geschlossen um Edward beobachten zu können. Man musste nichts von Musik verstehen, um zu erkennen, dass er den Flügel beherrschte, ihn nicht nur auf körperlicher sonder auch auf mentaler Ebene spielte.

Ich schien Edward nicht so gut zu kennen, wie ich dachte.

Vielleicht hatte er wirklich recht gehabt, als er sagte, wir seien uns ähnlich. Vielleicht war es die Musik, die uns verband. Im Augenblick fühlte ich mich Edward jedenfalls näher, als jemals zuvor. Die letzten Takte eines klassischen Stücks erklangen und ich öffnete mit einem Seufzen die Augen. "Wer hätte das gedacht?", murmelte ich vollkommen überwältigt. "Wer hätte was gedacht?", hakte Edward nach und sah mich neugierig an. "Das du so gut bist." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Edward lachte.

"Das ist nicht unbedingt, dass was man erwartet, wenn man mich sieht, oder?" Ich schluckte."Nicht wirklich... Ich meine, damit will ich nicht sagen, dass ich gut aussehenden Menschen keine positiven Talente zutraue, ganz und gar nicht. Ich meine, also was ich damit sagen will...", stammelte ich und machte mich dabei zum Volldeppen. "Du hältst mich also für gut aussehend?", unterbrach mich Edward amüsiert. In seinen Augen glitzerte der Schalk. Ich wandte mich peinlich berührt ab. Mist. Meine Wangen brannten. Ich brachte es nicht zustande, eine Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen, ohne mich total zu blamieren. "Es gibt keinen Grund zu Erröten. Das ist nichts neues für mich", sagte er strotzend von Selbstbewusstsein, doch der Schalk blieb. Mit dem Anflug von Missmut fielen mir wieder seine Worte von vorher ein und mit ihnen die Tatsache, dass ich eigentlich sauer auf ihn war. "Dein Ego ist echt größer als dein Verstand." Edwards Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. Ich biss mir nachträglich auf die Zunge. Wie kam ich dazu, so etwas zu ihm zu sagen? Seit wann hatte ich den Mumm dazu, andern zu sagen, was ich dachte? Am liebsten hätte ich die Worte wieder zurückgenommen, doch jetzt war es zu spät. "Willst du mich beleidigen?", fragte er, nach wie vor heiter. "Ich wollte..." Tja, was wollte ich? "...damit sagen, dass die anderen nicht so blöd sind, wie du vielleicht glaubst", schloss ich zögernd. "Warum sollte ich so etwas denken?" Er schien nicht recht zu wissen, was er von meinem zusammenhanglosen Gestammel halten sollte, entschied sich aber anscheinend dafür, es mit Humor aufzunehmen. Bis vor kurzem war ich mir nicht mal mehr sicher gewesen, ob er überhaupt welchen hatte. "Du hast gern die... Kontrolle über andere und versuchst sie deshalb, zu manipulieren, damit sie dich anbeten. Das macht man nicht." _Anbeten? _War mir kein weniger dramatisches Wort eingefallen. Edwards Mundwinkel senkten sich und ein Teil der Kälte kehrte in seine Augen zurück. Anscheinend lag ich richtig. "Spielst du gerne den Hobby-Psychologen?", fragte er wirsch und verschränkte abwährend die Arme vor der Brust. Wut loderte in mir auf und die folgenden Worte verließen meinen Mund ohne einen konkreten Befehl erhalten zu haben. "Nein. Ich werde nur nicht gerne verarscht." Seine Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Verwunderung und offenkundiger Gereiztheit. "Was?"

"_Wenn ich etwas will, bekomme ich es auch, ich muss nur ein bisschen nett sein. _Klingelt es da bei dir?" Ich stemmte wütend die Arme in die Hüften. Edward dachte einen Augenblick nach, als könnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. "Stimmt, das habe ich gesagt, aber was hat das mir dir zu tun?" Ich schwieg, kochend vor Wut. Er machte sich über mich lustig, indem er den Begriffsstutzigen spielte. Erkenntnis huschte über sein Gesicht. "Ach du denkst, das wäre auf unser Gespräch gestern bezogen?", fragte er mit aufrichtig wirkendem Erstaunen. "Ich denke es nicht, ich weiß es." Edward besaß die unglaubliche Unverschämtheit in Gelächter auszubrechen. "Gar nichts weißt du. Es ging um etwas ganz anderes, glaub mir."

"Und das wäre?"

Er schmunzelte. "Alice und ich hatten in Bio eine kleine Unterhaltung darüber, wie ich auf alles weibliche wirke, und wie lächerlich Mikes Versuche, ein Mädchen zu umgarnen doch sind."

Ich wusste nicht warum, vor allem weil seine Antwort glaubwürdig schien, doch seine Arroganz brachte mich fast zum Explodieren. "Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus gutem Aussehen, Edward. Aber ich glaube deine Chancen stehen relativ schlecht."

"Für was?"

"Um es irgendwann einzusehen"

Kochend vor Wut riss ich die Türe auf und stieg eilig die Treppenstufen hinab nach draußen. Egal wo hin, Hauptsache weg von Edward und das möglichst schnell. Wie kam ich bloß dazu, so auf ihn zu reagieren? Wenn ich genauer über unseren Wortwechsel nachdachte, hatte ich eigentlich gar keinen Grund, wütend zu sein. Aber warum war ich es dann? Ich übersprang die letzte Treppenstufe und geriet kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht. Ich wollte in Richtung Wald stürmen, doch plötzlich wurde ich von hinten am Arm gepackt. Ich geriet in Panik, riss mich los und wirbelte herum. Edward stand vor mir und sah mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte ich das ja wirklich. "Wehe du schleichst dich noch einmal an mich ran", fauchte ich. Was tat ich hier gerade? Ich war kein Mensch, den man leicht in Rage bringen konnte, doch Edward gelang es jedes mal. "Was ist dein verdammtes Problem, Bella?" Edward Augen funkelten zornig und seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Ablehnung aus. Seine Wut war um einiges eindrucksvoller als die meine. Dummerweise wusste ich selbst nicht, was mein Problem war. _Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden. _"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", murmelte ich und stapfte auf den nahen Waldrand zu. Ich wusste nicht wohin ich ging, durch den Schleier meiner Tränen verschwamm die Umgebung zu unförmigen, grünen Schlieren. Was war mein Problem? Edward kratze an meiner Eisschicht, die mich vor meinem Erlebnis schütze. Das war nicht gut. Ich musste vorsichtiger sein, musste diese bescheuerte Schwäche für ihn schleunigst ablegen. Hier ging es nicht nur um baldige Enttäuschungen, sondern um mögliche Enthüllungen. Es durfte niemand erfahren. Wenn ich es aussprach würde meine mehr oder weniger geordnete Welt in die Luft fliegen und ich mit ihr. Selbstschutz musste das einzige sein, an das ich einen Gedanken verschwendete. Alles andere war unwichtig. Während ich lief fühlte ich erneut den pochenden Kopfschmerz. Wahrscheinlich war es mehr als leichtsinnig, nach einem Ohnmachtsanfall alleine spazieren zu gehen, doch ich brauchte die ruhige Umgebung, um meinen Kopf klar zu bekommen. Ich konnte nicht denken, wenn Edward mir so nahe war. Meine Wut verwandelte sich in Niedergeschlagenheit und Selbsthass. Er musste mich für vollkommen bekloppt halten. Er hatte mir doch bereits gesagt, dass er nicht mich gemeint hatte, und selbst wenn ich seinen Worten glauben schenken sollte, blieb immer noch die Frage, warum es überhaupt eine Rolle spielte. Es _sollte_ keine Rolle spielen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich gelaufen war, doch mit der Zeit verlangsamten sich meine Schritte und schließlich trat ich tatsächlich auf die Lichtung, auf der ich Edward begegnet war. Heute war ich blind für die unverhohlene Schönheit der Wiesenblumen. Ich setzte mich ins Gras und barg den Kopf auf den Knien, wünschte mich zurück nach Phoenix, wo nicht alles einfach gewesen war, aber bei weitem nichts so kompliziert wie in Forks. Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine mickrige Kleinstadt irgendwo in Washington solche Überraschungen bereithielt. Dass Überraschungen nicht unbedingt positiv sein mussten, sollte ich vielleicht ebenfalls erwähnen. Als die ersten Tropfen fielen; es verging kein Tag, an dem es nicht regnete; hatte ich mich nicht vom Fleck gerührt und jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ich konnte unmöglich sagen, wie lange ich hier schon saß. In der Hoffnung es würde sich nur um einen kurzen Nieselregen handeln, blieb ich einfach sitzen, doch nach ein paar Minuten war mein Oberteil klitschnass und das Haar klebte an meinem Kopf. Der Regen prasselte auf mich nieder und starke Windböen fuhren grob durch die Bäume und schüttelte ihre Äste. Ich war geradewegs in einen Wolkenbruch, geraten, der dazu neigte in ein Gewitter überzugehen. In der Ferne hörte ich den Donner grollen. Das Geräusch hallte zwischen den umliegenden Bergen wieder. Ich rappelte mich auf und versuchte durch den Regen etwas zu erkennen, doch die Landschaft verschwamm zu eintönigem Grau. Als der erste Blitz über den Himmel zuckte und den dämmrigen Wald taghell erleuchtete, wurde mir mulmig zu Mute. Ich zählte die Sekunden zwischen dem nächsten Donnern und einem weiteren Blitz. Das Gewitter war ein paar Meilen von hier entfernt, nicht direkt über mir. Durfte ich im Wald Schutz suchen oder sollte ich abwarten, bis es vorbei war? "Bella?" Ich riss den Kopf in die Höhe und versuchte die dunkle Gestalt zu erkennen, die sich auf mich zu bewegte. Sobald ich sein Gesicht, überschattet von der Kapuze, durch den Regen ausgemacht hatte, fiel jegliche Furcht von mir ab. Ich hatte mich nie so sehr gefreut, Edward zu sehen. Er trug eine schwarze Regenjacke und hatte die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen. "Auf dich aufzupassen ist echt ein Vollzeitjob", glaubte ich ihn sagen zu hören, doch als ich nachfragte winkte er ab. Ein weiteres Donnergrollen hallte in den Bergen wieder und ließ mich erneut zusammen zucken. Edward zog sich rasche die Regenjacke aus und half mir hinein, bevor ich widersprechen konnte. Sie war mir viel zu groß, bot aber Schutz vor dem Regen. Das Futter war noch körperwarm. Bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, zog mich Edward unsanft mit sich in den Wald hinein. "Wohin gehen wir?", versuchte ich das Prasseln des Regens zu übertönen doch ein weiteres Donnern ließ meine Worte untergehen. Ein weit verästelter Blitz erhellte den Wald. In den wenigen Sekunden, konnte ich eine schemenhafte Blockhütte zwischen den Bäumen ausmachen. Edward öffnete hastig die Türe und schubst mich ins Innere. Hinter uns knallte er sie wieder zu und schob den Riegel vor.

* * *

_Das wars schon wieder :) Hoffe euch hat das chapi gefallen_

_Ich bemühe mich, demnächst wieder zu posten also vllt so am Wochenende aber versprechen kann ich natürlich nichts  
_

_Hier gibts jetzt aber noch eine kleine Vorschau aus Edwards Sicht fürs nächste chapi:_

"Ich bin nun Mal ein Mann und Männer wollen immer das Sagen haben. Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?"

Sie stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. "Ist _dir _schon mal aufgefallen, dass das eine typische Neandertaler-Ansicht ist?", gab sie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme zurück. Ich lachte. "Ich kenne die Frauen gut. Glaubst du ich würde sonst jedes Mädchen haben können, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, wie sie ticken? Frauen wollen von so genannten Neandertalern herumkommandiert werden. Sie wollen jemanden, der das Sagen hat, eine Starke Persönlichkeit " Ich beobachtete sie, während ihr Gesicht erneut einen bockigen Zug annahm. "Ich nicht."

_ Ganz liebe Grüße und drei einigermasen erträgliche Tage bevor die Ferien los gehen (Falls ihr welche habt) , wünsch ich euch und hoffe ich habe euch aufs neue Chapi neugierig gemacht ;)  
_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hallo ihr Lieben _

_Wie angekündigt kommt heute das nächste Chapi :)_

_Wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen oder Wünsche im Bezug auf die Story habt, könnt ihr mir das gern schreiben. Ich versuche dann ein bisschen darauf einzugehen. _

_Die nächsten beiden Kapitel sind auch schon fast fertig, sodass ich sie dann in den nächsten Tagen posten kann. _

_Ich hab da noch eine allgemeinere Frage: Ich habe mir nämlich überlegt, dass zwischen Edward und Bella demnächst ein bisschen mehr passieren soll. Das kann sich natürlich noch ein paar Chapis rauszögern aber was würdet ihr dazu sagen? _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)_

* * *

Edward öffnete hastig die Türe und schubst mich ins Innere. Hinter uns knallte er sie wieder zu und schob den Riegel vor.

Der Regen prasselte so laut auf das Dach, dass man sich wahrscheinlich kaum unterhalten konnte. Nicht, dass ich besonders scharf auf ein Gespräch war. Ich sah mich um. Es drang kaum Tageslicht in die Hütte und auch sonst wirkte sie eher wie ein winziges Kämmerchen, indem Waldarbeiter ein paar Spaten und Schaufeln verstaut hatten. Edward musste den Kopf einziehen, um ihn sich nicht an den tiefen Deckenbalken anzustoßen. Er war vollkommen durchnässt. Das Shirt klebte an seinem Oberkörper und das Bronzene Haar wirkte in nassem Zustand viel dunkler. "Kannst du nicht einmal auf dich aufpassen?", fragte er über das Allgemeine Trommeln des Regens auf dem Dach hinweg und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Ich versuchte so viel Abstand wie nur möglich zwischen uns zu bringen, wozu die Hütte aber nicht genug Raum bot. Edward nahm über die Hälfte des Platzes ein. Die Hütte war wohl kaum für Menschen seines Ausmaßes erbaut worden. Ich wrang mein Haar aus und kuschelte mich in Edwards Jacke. Er hingegen zitterte vor Kälte. "Danke", sagte ich leise, weil mir keine Erwiderung auf seine Frage einfiel oder weil ich nicht bereit dazu war, ihm Recht zu geben. Ich war mir nicht sicher. Edward verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Dafür bist du mir was schuldig." Ich kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. "Und das wäre?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du wirst schon sehen."

"Hab ich Einspruchsrecht?"

Er schnaubte. "Nein."

"Warum nicht?", fragte ich missmutig. "Weil du mir etwas schuldig bist und nicht umgekehrt", erwiderte er kategorisch. "Meinst du nicht, ich sollte wenigstens mitentscheiden und im Notfall ein Veto einlegen können?"

"Was erwartest du denn, dass ich von dir verlange?", fragte er halb amüsiert, halb pikiert. Jetzt war ich es, die mit den Schultern zuckte. "Es ist immer gut, Mitspracherecht zu haben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, aber das geht nicht."

"Warum bist du so?" Sein unverhohlener Spott frustrierte mich. "Das kann ich dir sagen, aber dann müsste ich dich töten." Er grinste. "Du willst mich veräppeln oder?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Du nimmst alles immer so ernst. Take it easy."

**Edward**

Bellas Blick verfinsterte sich.

Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Ich war noch nie einem Mädchen hinter her gelaufen. Aber als ich die dunklen Wolken gesehen hatte, die sich über dem Wald zu hohen Bergen auftürmten, hatte ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Bella kannte sich nicht aus, sie wusste nicht, dass es nicht weit von der Lichtung einen kleinen Schuppen gab, in dem man Schutz suchen konnte. Ich hatte gewusst, dass sie auf die Wiese flüchten würde. Ich hatte es nicht geahnt, sondern war mir wirklich sicher gewesen. Genau das gleiche hatte ich auch schon oft getan, weglaufen. Wenn es darum ging, Leute wegzustoßen, war ich schließlich Experte. Und jetzt lehnte ich Bella gegenüber an der Wand, in einem klatschnassen T-Shirt, dass wie eine zweite Haut an mir klebte, während ich ihr in einer Gentleman- Anwandlung meine Jacke überlassen hatte. Ich wurde nicht so schnell krank wie sie. Und nach ihrem Zusammenbruch in der Schule war sie mit Sicherheit noch geschwächt. Ihr Haar wirkte in nassem Zustand schwarz und ihre braunen Augen sahen mich nach wie vor mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Frustration an.

"Dein Lebensmotto ist das sicher nicht", stellte sie fest. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Seit ich hier bin habe ich dich genau zwei Mal gut gelaunt gesehen." Ich schluckte. Sie durchschaute, dass ich sie nur hatte provozieren wollen. Um ihren Treffer zu überspielen sagte ich betont langsam: "Auf was du alles achtest..." Wie beabsichtigt liefen ihre Wangen in einem dunklen Rot ton an. Gut so, ihr Gesicht konnte etwas Farbe vertragen. Sie war so bleich wie eine Leiche.

Bella konnte wirklich wütend sein, wenn sie wollte oder wenn ich sie reizte. Mit ihrem Wutausbruch vorher hatte sie mich jedenfalls wirklich überrascht, doch jetzt starrte sie mit verklärtem Blick auf den lehmigen Boden, als wäre sie gar nicht mehr anwesend. "Bella?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme ungeduldig klang. "Hmm?" Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich überhaupt nicht, was ich zu ihr sagen wollte, sie sollte nur endlich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren. "Es wird wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile dauern, bis das Gewitter vorüber ist." Sie nickte und zuckte fast zeitgleich zusammen, als ein dröhnender Donner die Hütte erschütterte. Ihr Blick blieb an meinem Oberkörper hängen und ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, als ihr Wangen von einem zarten Rose´ überschattet wurde. Sie räusperte sich und sah in die andere Richtung. "Du bist völlig durchnässt. Vielleicht solltest du deine Jacke wieder anziehen, nicht das du krank wirst", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder zu mir um. Ich konnte doch tatsächlich Besorgnis in ihrem Blick erkennen. Sie wollte sich gerade aus meiner Jacke schälen, als ich ihr widersprach. "Nein, behalt sie an. Ich werde nicht so schnell krank." Sie schüttelte in einem Anflug von Bockigkeit den Kopf. "Nein, zieh du sie an." Sie öffnete den Reisverschluss und offenbarte ein klatschnasses Oberteil. Anscheinend musste ich überzeugender werden. "Okay, machen wir einen Deal. Entweder du lässt die Jacke an, oder wir teilen sie." "Teilen in wie fern?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Ich lachte. "Wir ziehen sie gemeinsam an... Da müssten wir eben ein bisschen zusammenrücken..." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu, als sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte. Es amüsierte mich, wie entsetzt sie ob meines Vorschlages war, auch wenn ich ihn keines Falls ernst gemeint hatte, da ich mir ihrer Reaktion bereits Im Vorhinein sicher gewesen war. "Das ist kein fairer Deal", beschwerte sich Bella, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. "Du hast die Wahl."

"Stimmt nicht. Ich soll zwischen den Möglichkeiten entscheiden, die _du _vorgegeben hast. Ist dir schon Mal aufgefallen, dass du immer bestimmst?", sagte sie und warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. "Ich bin nun Mal ein Mann und Männer wollen immer das Sagen haben. Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?"

Sie stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. "Ist _dir _schon mal aufgefallen, dass das eine typische Neandertaler-Ansicht ist?", gab sie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme zurück. Ich lachte. "Ich kenne die Frauen gut. Glaubst du ich würde sonst jedes Mädchen haben können, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, wie sie ticken? Frauen wollen von so genannten Neandertalern herumkommandiert werden. Sie wollen jemanden, der das Sagen hat, eine Starke Persönlichkeit " Ich beobachtete sie, während ihr Gesicht erneut einen bockigen Zug annahm. "Ich nicht."

"Natürlich nicht. Du kannst alleine auf dich aufpassen und bist sowie so in jeder Hinsicht anders", erwiderte ich ebenso ironisch. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht kann ich diese von Geburt an vorgesehenen Rollen des weiblichen und des männlichen Geschlechts nicht nachvollziehen. Warum soll der Mann immer der Beschützer und Vormund sein?"

Ich grinste. "Bella... Du willst genauso beschützt und herumkommandiert werden, wie alles andere weiblich auch."

Bella schwieg, ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

"Du und ich könnten uns früher oder später ziemlichen Ärger einhandeln", bemerkte ich einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, während ich ihren Körper betrachtete. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass Bellas sanfte, versteckte Reize begärenswerter sein konnten, als Tanyas offen zur Schau gestellte Vorzüge. Sie machte mich neugierig.

Sie starrte mich so pikiert an als hätte ich ihr ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht. Na ja, wahrscheinlich hatte ich das auch. Der Gedanke erheiterte mich. "Vergiss es. Mit mir gibt es keinen Ärger, egal was dein überfordertes Hirn sich da zusammen gesponnen hat."

"Du kannst ziemlich bissig sein, wenn du willst."

"Und zu ganz schön nervig. Aber das scheint bei dir zum Leidwesen aller anderen ein Dauerzustand zu sein", gab sie trocken zurück.

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war zu süß, wenn jemand wie Bella seine niedliche Tigerlätzchenwut zum Ausdruck brachte.

"Warum bist du vorher abgehauen?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde abweisend.

"Du machst mich wahnsinnig mit deiner Selbstverliebtheit... du, du bist nichts besser als alle andern auch. Du hältst dich für unwiderstehlich, Edward. Aber das bist du nicht..." Ich hatte Bella noch nie so um Worte ringen hören. "Was ist an einer ungetrübten Selbsteinschätzung denn so verkehrt?", gab ich grinsend zurück. Bella schnaubte. "Genau das meine ich! Kannst du dich nicht ein einziges Mal normal verhalten?" Frustriert wandte sie den Blick ab. "Kannst du _normal _genauer definieren?", fragte ich schmunzelnd. "Du bestehst aus drei Verhaltensmustern. Manchmal bist du abweisend und tust so als wäre ich Luft, und dann bringst mich mit deinem Ego wieder auf die Palme und gestern dann... du bist manchmal so ... nett... Das verwirrte mich!" Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus. "Was erwartest du von mir?", sagte ich und versuchte das Lächeln in meinem Gesicht festzuhalten, obwohl mir nicht mehr danach zumute war. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine derzeitige Wankelmütigkeit im Bezug auf Bella so deutlich an meinem Verhalten erkennbar war. "Kannst du dich vielleicht nicht einfach entscheiden?", bat sie leise. "Ich meine ignoriere mich _oder_ reize mich _oder_ sei nett, nicht abwechselnd." Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Fußspitzen. Jetzt musste ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. Wahrscheinlich hätte es gar nicht besser laufen können. Wenn ich hier und jetzt ihr vertrauen gewann, würde ich meinem Ziel, sie besser kennen zu lernen um einiges näher kommen.

"Okay..." Sie starrte mich fassungslos an, ihre Wangen röteten sich. "_Okay_? Du sagst einfach nur _okay_?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich schätze ich kann mich bemühen, mich von jetzt an auf ein Verhaltensmuster zu beschränken." Sie seufzte erleichtert. "Aber...", fügte ich hinzu.

Ich wäre nicht Ich, wenn ich ihr etwas eingestehen würde, ohne eine Bedingung daran festzumachen...

"Wenn wir jetzt Freunde sind, dann musst du mir auch... Gegenleistung bringen."

"Freunde?", wiederholte Bella, als hätte sie diese Möglichkeit nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Dann verfinsterte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. "Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mit dir keine Geschäfte mache, was verstehst du denn unter einer Gegenleistung?"

Ich dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach wie ich mich ausdrücken sollte ohne einen kompletten Vollidioten abzugeben. "Eine Freundschaft muss durch Klebstoff zusammengehalten werden. Der Kleber sind die Geheimnisse... Verstehst du, was ich meine? Wenn wir Freunde sein wollen, müssen wir uns schon etwas anvertrauen."

Bella verzog das Gesicht. "Du meinst, jeder kennt die Geheimnisse des anderen, damit man sich gegenseitig dazu erpressen kann, nichts auszuplaudern?", sagte sie ironisch.

"So hätte ich es zwar nicht formuliert, aber ja, so in etwa hast du Recht." Ich schmunzelte. "Ich bin nicht unbedingt für ... Freundschaften dieser Art gemacht", meinte sie ohne mich anzusehen. "Ich auch nicht und genau deswegen könnte es funktionieren." Sie hob den Kopf und mich traf der Blick aus ihren warmen braunen Augen. Sie wirkte skeptisch und frustriert aber auch auf eine kranke Art und weise fasziniert.

"Was ist?", fragte Bella unsicher. Anscheinend hatte ich sie ein bisschen zu lange angesehen.

"Nichts. Ich kann es nur kaum Glauben, dass du dich auf den Deal eingelassen hast."

"Ich auch nicht." Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, doch dann erschien ein hinterhältiges Funkeln in ihren Augen. "Ach ja, und jetzt kommt meine Bedingung, die ich an unsere Verhandlung knüpfe: Wenn du Tanya oder irgendjemand sonst vom Stattfinden dieses Gesprächs etwas erzählst, gehört unser Deal der Vergangenheit an." Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

Bella hatte Bedingungen... Sie war nicht schlecht im Verhandeln, das musste ich ihr lassen.


	31. Chapter 31

_Hey ihr Lieben_

_Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön derxteversuch und Sarah R für die netten Reviews _

_Ich glaub ich sag das ziemlich oft aber ich freu mich da wirklich sehr drüber :) _

_Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, das Chapi ist auf Wunsch ein bisschen länger _

* * *

Als ich mich wenig später auf dem Weg zur Schule befand um meine Brüder abzuholen, dachte ich noch immer über unseren Deal nach und fragte mich, ob ich Bella oder sie mich verarscht hatte. Ich brachte den Wagen neben der Überdachung der Cafeteria zum stehen, wo meine Geschwister sowie Alice und Rose vor dem Regen Schutz gesucht hatten. "Mann, Edward! Hattest du vor uns hier stehen zu lassen?", fragte Emmett verärgert und ließ sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder. Der Parkplatz war bereits wie leergefegt. Als von dem Gewitter nur noch leichter Nieselregen übrig geblieben war, hatten Bella und ich den Rückweg angetreten. Was die Belegung der Dusch anging, hatte ich ihr ganz gentlemanlike den Vortritt gelassen, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich hartnäckig gewehrt hatte. Sie war unglaublich eigensinnig. Wie von selbst stahl sich ein Schmunzeln auf mein Gesicht. "Wie jetzt, du versetzt uns und alles was du zustande bringst ist ein dämliches Grinsen?" Jas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Inzwischen hatten die anderen auf der Rückbank platz genommen. "Sieht so aus. Seit froh, dass ich überhaupt noch an euch gedacht habe", erwiderte ich Schulter zuckend. Ich legte den nächsten gang ein und steuerte meinen Volvo vom Schulparkplatz.

"Alter, Edward! Ich hab dich bestimmt hundert mal angerufen! Warum bist du nicht ans Handy gegangen?", bemerkte Em anklagend und schüttelte seine nassen Locken in meine Richtung. Ich wich dem Tropfenregen bestmöglich aus und verkniff mir ein Grinsen. "Wenn du willst, dass ich einen Unfall baue, mach weiter so."

"Du hättest uns wirklich nicht so lange warten lassen müssen", zischte Rose. Mein Grinsen wurde ob ihres Tonfalls eine Spur breiter. "Geht es Bella besser?", fragte Jas. "Ja ich glaube schon. Immer hin konnte sie mich problemlos beleidigen." Em stieß ein brüllendes Lachen aus. "Du reizt sie ganz schön, kleiner Bruder, oder?" Ich lachte kurz und hart auf. "Sie ist nicht so unschuldig wie sie tut. Ich wurde noch von keinem so nieder gemacht wie von ihr."

"Kann ich mir bei Bella gar nicht vorstellen", meinte Jas. "Wie heißt es so schön, stille Wasser sind tief?" Em grinste und wackelte viel sagend mit den Augenbrauen. "Oh, Mann. Lass das bloß bleiben, Edward", sagte Jas kopfschüttelnd. Er war schon immer der bravste von uns gewesen. Em hatte immer hin auch mal eine rebellische Phase gehabt aber das war bevor er Rose kennen gelernt hatte. Jetzt stand er völlig unter ihrem Pantoffel. Ich würde mich nie von einem Mädchen derartig einengen lassen.

Ich warf einen schnellen Blick in den Rückspiegel und stutzte als ich in Alices zornig funkelnde Augen sah. Sie starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unsicherheit an... aber da war noch etwas. Abscheu? Ich durchforstete mein Gehirn nach der passenden Bezeichnung. Sie sah aus, als hätten sich ihre schlimmsten Vermutungen bestätigt, irgendwie verzweifelt und sehr wütend. Mein zu spät kommen rechtfertigte wohl kaum eine solche Reaktion, doch ich hatte keine Lust über einen möglichen anderen Grund nachzudenken.

Die Fahrt verlief angespannt, was wohl hauptsächlich an Alices Gegenwart lag. Rose schmollte, Em und Jas hatten ihre gute Laune bereits wieder gefunden, doch ich würde mein linkes Ei darauf verwetten, dass Alices Blick Löcher in meinen Rücken gebrannt hätte, wenn dies im Bereich des irdischen gelegen hätte. Ich bog auf den schmalen Zufahrtsweg ein und steuerte den Wagen entlang der von hohen Kiefern gesäumten Straße. Die Glasfront unseres Hauses tauchte wie aus dem Nichts vor uns auf. Die zarten Sonnenstrahlen, die sich einen Weg durch die dicke Wolkendecke gebahnt hatten, wurden von dem Glas reflektiert und ich musste die Blende herunter klappen. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, was Bella wohl gerade machte. Ich parkte vor dem Haus und stieg aus. Em lief neben mir her zum Haus.

Ich saß gerade über meinen Englischhausaufgaben, als es forsch an der Tür klopfte. Ich öffnete gerade den Mund, um, wer auch immer es wagte mich zu stören wegzuschicken, als die Türe bereits aufgerissen wurde und eine wutschnaubende Alice in meinem Zimmer stand.

"Wenn du das getan hast, von dem ich denke, dass du es getan hast, bringe ich dich um!" Sie knallte die Türe hinter sich zu und marschierte mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen auf mich zu. Alice war ziemlich klein, aber wenn sie wütend war, schien sie um einen halben Meter zu wachsen. Die Frage blieb, was sie mir mit ihrem Geschrei sagen wollte. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, von was sie da eigentlich sprach.

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich herein gebeten zu haben", sagte ich trocken und lehnte mich entspannt auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück. So viel Temperament konnte erschreckend anstrengend sein. Am besten ließ man es einfach über sich ergehen und versuchte nicht, sich zu erklären. Meistens machte es das noch schlimmer. "Wag es nicht, mich zu verarschen!", kreischte Alice und trat mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf mich zu. Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Nichts läge mir ferner", erwiderte ich und versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Nichts sehr erfolgreich wie ich ihn zufügen sollte. Alices Augen sprühten förmlich Funken vor Wut. Ich fragte mich mit einem Anflug von Sarkasmus, ob heute eigentlich alle sauer auf mich waren. "Wie kannst du nur? Du bist das letzte, Edward! Du verdammter Egoist! Dir ist es egal, wie sie sich dabei fühlt, oder? Es geht dir nur um dein Vergnügen du elendiger...!"

"Damit hast du wahrscheinlich recht, aber von was zur Hölle redest du da eigentlich?", unterbrach ich sie und hoffte, ihr so den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen zu können. Sie starrte mich ein paar Sekunden zweifelnd an, bis sie sich anscheinend dazu durchrang, meinen Worten Glauben zu schenken. "Das... okay... Ich, ich dachte..." Schweigen. Verständnislos sah ich die Freundin meines Bruder an. "Was willst du, Alice?" Meine Stimme schwankte zwischen Belustigung und Ärger. "Es hat sich erledigt." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte doch tatsächlich davon stürmen, doch ich kam ihr zuvor und versperrte ihr den Ausgang.

"Du kommst wie eine Furie in mein Zimmer geplatzt, beleidigst mich und jetzt willst du einfach ohne eine Erklärung abhauen?", fragte ich fassungslos. Alice sah aus wie ein in die Ecke getriebener Waldbewohner. "Es ist nicht wichtig", sagte sie und versuchte sich an mir vorbei zuschieben. Ich hielt sie am Arm fest. "Und wegen etwas unwichtigem veranstaltest du so einen Krawall?", fragte ich mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ich will dich nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen", erwiderte Alice, als ob das alles erklären würde. "Aha", macht ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du kommst hier nicht raus, ehe du mir gesagt hast, was los ist." Alice fluchte. Sie sah sich suchend im Zimmer um, als hielte sie nach einem Gegenstand Ausschau, mit dem sie mich KO schlagen konnte. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und sah mich trotzig an. "Na schön. Ich dachte du hättest mit Bella geschlafen." Es dauerte eine halbe Minute, bis ihre Worte in meinem Gehirn angekommen waren und ich langsam kapierte, was sie mir da eben gesagt hatte. "Wie bitte?", fragte ich fassungslos. "Tu nicht so! Ich bin nicht blöd, Edward. Du hast schon darüber nach gedacht mit ihr zu schlafen! Sie ist verdammt noch mal so was wie deine Schwester, also lass deine Finger von ihr! Am Anfang habe ich gedacht, dass..."

"Alice, Stopp! Wie wäre es, wenn du mich zur Abwechslung auch mal zu Wort kommen ließest? Ich habe in naher sowie in ferner Zukunft weder das Bedürfnis mit Bella ins Bett zu gehen, noch mit dir solch intimen Gespräche zu führen."

Alice zog einen Schmollmund. "Machst du dich über mich lustig?", fragte sie angriffslustig. "Wie könnte ich, wenn du mir wilde Anschuldigungen an den Kopf wirfst, die anscheinend deinen kühnsten Träumen entsprungen sind", erwiderte ich ironisch.

"Weißt du was, Edward? Ich glaube dir nicht! Manchmal... weißt du da habe ich das Gefühl, du siehst sie an, als hättest du sie gern." Ich stieß ein hartes Lachen aus. "Alice... das Thema hatten wir doch schon zu genüge aber ich kann es gern noch einmal für die langsamen unter uns erklären: Ich kann jedes Mädchen haben und bin nicht im mindesten an einer festen Beziehung interessiert. Zudem verspüre ich weder das Bedürfnis Bell anzufassen, noch hege ich eine besondere Zuneigung zu ihr." Ich sprach langsam und übertrieben deutlich, als hätte ich es mit einer geisteskranken zutun. Alice schnaubte. "Wie du meinst. Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte sie kurz angebunden. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und öffnete ihr mit einer gespielten Verbeugung die Türe. "Das nächste Mal kannst du mich auch einfach in normaler Lautstärke fragen, wenn du denkst ich hätte mit einer deiner Freundinnen geschlafen. Ich bin nicht schwerhörig, weißt du?"

Ich ließ die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen und lehnte mich dagegen. Zur zeit schienen alle, mich eingeschlossen, einen Knall zu haben. Ich stieß die Luft aus und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Was war hier eigentlich los? Bella klappte in der Schule zusammen, unterstellte mir, sie zu verarschen, beleidigte mich und stellte Bedingungen, während Alice der festen Überzeugung war, ich wäre mit meiner Adoptivschwester im Bett gewesen. What a fuck. Im Augenblick lief so einiges schief. Dieses Chaos bereitete mir Kopfschmerzen. Und ständig tauchte Bella in meinen Gedanken auf, immer und immer wieder. Wahrscheinlich könnte ich sie selbst dann nicht vergessen, wenn ich mir einen Joint genehmigen würde. Nicht dass ich gerade einen zur Hand gehabt hätte. Ich nahm keine Drogen, jedenfalls nicht mehr. Früher hatte ich gelegentlich gekifft. Ich seufzte und ließ mich auf die Bettkante fallen, schloss die Augen und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Und da waren Alices Worte, die sich in meinem Kopf eingenistet hatten und sich in einer Endlosschleife wiederholten, wie eine Platte mit Sprung. Ich massierte meine Schläfen, versuchte das Pochen dahinter auszublenden. Bella hatte mein schön geordnetes Leben total über den Haufen geworfen. Seit sie hier war, stellte ich alles in Frage und die einfachsten, normalsten Dinge schienen mir plötzlich unglaublich kompliziert.

Ich öffnete die Augen, nahm die Konturen meines Zimmers im Halbdunkel war.

Ich sollte versuchen Ordnung in meine Gedanken zu bringen. Ich hatte es auch schon vorher in Erwägung gezogen, doch als Alice es ausgesprochen hatte, war mir klar geworden, dass ich es nicht länger aufschieben konnte. Ich musste mir darüber im Klaren werden, was genau da zwischen mir und Bella war oder besser gesagt, was ich _glaubte_, das da war. Ein Teil von mir brach bei Gedanken dergleichen in Gelächter aus und wollte Alices Worte als pures Wunschdenken abtun. Edward Cullen dachte nicht über Gefühle nach und er machte sich nichts aus braunäugigen kleinen Mädchen. _Aber warum denkst du dann ständig an sie?_, fragte die leise Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ja, warum? Ich beschloss die Sache objektiv anzugehen. Welche Argumente sprachen dafür?

Ich dachte viel an Bella und war gerade zu erpicht darauf, all die kleinen Dinge aufzudecken, die sie ausmachten. Außerdem mochte ich es nicht, wenn die anderen Jungen sie ansahen, (Es war so langsam an der Zeit, dass Mike eine Lebensversicherung abschloss. Wenn er so weiter machte würde ich für nichts mehr garantieren können)

Welche Argumente sprachen dagegen?

Sie war nicht mein Typ und ich war nicht der Ritter in glänzender Rüstung, den Bella wollte, außerdem regte ich mich ständig über sie auf.

Die Antwort auf die Frage, ob ich Bella mochte, war also _vielleicht. _Das musste mir vorerst reichen. Ich ließ mich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Hätte mir jemand noch vor einem Monat gesagt, dass sich meine Gedanken in kürze nur noch um ein Mädchen drehen würden, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt. Es war zum durchdrehen. Du bist Edward Cullen und du gibst einen Scheiß auf Beziehungen und hast dir geschworen, nie zu so einem verliebten Trottel zu mutieren wie Em, versuchte ich mir einzureden. Verliebt? Alles in mir schreckte vor diesem Wort zurück. Nein. Verliebt war ich bestimmt nicht. Noch nicht.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich langsam herausfinden, wo hin die Reise gehen würde, wenn ich den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen würde.

**Bella**

Die Blüten meiner blauen Orchidee waren schon längst nicht mehr so strahlend schön, wie kurz nach dem sie aufgegangen waren. Die Blütenblätter waren faltig und schlaff und erinnerten mich an die Vergänglichkeit des Augenblicks. Ich streckte eine Hand aus und berührte einer der welken Blüten. Sie fühlte sich schlaff an. Seufzend ließ ich die Hand sinken. Auf was hatte ich mich da bloß eingelassen? Ich war doch der Überzeugung gewesen, dass es besser sei, eine gewisse Distanz zu Edward zu wahren. Allein zum Schutz meines sowie so schon kaum vorhandenen Selbstbewusstseins. Mein Blick fiel auf mein schemenhaftes Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe. Egal wie sinnvoll meine Vorsätze waren, die ich mir im Stillen machte, wenn es an die Umsetzung ging, waren sie zum Scheitern verurteilt. Um an ihnen festzuhalten war ich nicht standhaft genug. Ich straffte die Schultern, verließ das Zimmer und ging die Treppe hinunter um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank und verschaffte mir einen kurzen Überblick, was ich mit seinem Inhalt kochen könnte. Ich entschied mich für eine einfache Nudelpfanne.

Ich zerkleinerte die Zwiebel und dünstete sie in einer Pfanne an. Meine Gedanken huschten zu Renees Schwangerschaft und nahmen einen melancholischen Ton an. Manchmal hoffte ich, ich würde in meinem Bett in unserer kleinen Wohnung in Phoenix aufwachen und die ganze Forks-Geschichte wäre nur ein Traum. Keine neue Schule, keine schwangere Renee, keine mickrige Kleinstadt und vor allem kein Edward. Alles nur Auswüchse meiner Fantasie. Ich gab die Hähnchenstreifen hinzu und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln auf der Granitplatte herum. Ich hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und sah auf. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie und Alice stiegen die Stufen hinab. "Ich bringe die Mädels nach hause", sagte Emmett zu mir und klimperte mit den Schlüsseln seines Wagens.

"Okay. Bis morgen", antwortete ich an Alice und Rosalie gewandt. Alice tänzelte auf mich zu und überraschte mich, indem sie mich in eine enge Umarmung zog. Die plötzliche Körpernähe war so ungemein tröstlich, dass ich mich zusammen reißen musste, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung ohne darüber nachzudenken. Als sie sich von mir löste, lächelte sie mich an, doch ich konnte eine Spur Stress in ihren hübschen Gesichtszügen erkennen, als hätte sie sich eben aufgeregt. "Bis morgen, Bella. Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Ich lächelte, überrascht von der Tatsache, dass es sich aufrichtig anfühlte.

* * *

_Das wars schon wieder ;) Im nächsten Chapi führen Bella und Jasper ein interessantes Gespräch. Ich kann wie immer nich genau sagen, wann ich wieder zum Posten komme, visiere aber Mal den Mittwoch an.  
_

_Reviews versüßen mir das Schreiben..._


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey ihr :)_

_Ich habs geschafft das nächste Chapi bis heute fertig zu bekommen _

_Danke an derxteversuch und sina für eure Reviews :) _

* * *

"Bis morgen, Bella. Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht." Ich lächelte, überrascht von der Tatsache, dass es sich aufrichtig anfühlte.

Als die drei zur Türe hinaus gegangen waren, schlenderte Jasper zu mir hinüber und beobachtete mich beim Gemüseschneiden. "Brauchst du Hilfe?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und spürte, wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Jasper war der ruhigste der drei Brüder. Nicht so aufbrausend und temperamentvoll wie Edward und Emmett. Er wirkte viel abgeklärter und ausgeglichener und ich vermutete hinter seiner freundlichen Art, die jeden dazu brachte, ihm seine Probleme offenbaren zu wollen, eine schlichte sowie seltene Zuneigung zu Menschen im Allgemeinen.

"Du kannst die Karotten schneiden, wenn du magst." Während ich den Lauch klein schnitt, betrachtete ich Jasper aus den Augenwinkeln, suchte nach Merkmalen, die ihn von Edward unterschieden. Seine Augen waren von einer ähnlichen Farbe, wenn auch nicht so ungewöhnlich wie bei seinem kleinen Bruder. Eher gräulich als grün. Sein Haar war länger und blond, hatte nur einen bronzenen Stich, den man wahrscheinlich nur bei günstigen Lichtverhältnissen erkennen konnte. Jaspers Gesicht war ebenso markant wie Edwards oder Emmetts, jedoch in der Kinnpartie und um den Mund etwas weniger scharf. Der unübersehbaren Ähnlichkeiten zum Trotz, schien er Edward auf den ersten Blick so gar nicht ähnlich zu sein, doch erst nach minutenlangem Grübeln kam ich darauf, was es war. Jasper fehlte die Schärfe, die Edward selbst in gut gelauntem Zustand ausstrahlte. Es war diese unsichtbare Wand er Unnahbarkeit, die er um sich errichtet hatte, die die Menschen in seiner Umgebung mit ehrfurchtsvoller Bewunderung erfüllte. Jasper hingegen schien diese Mauer in umgekehrter Form zu besitzen. In seiner Gegenwart hielt man sich gerne auf und fühlte sich rundum wohl. Und trotzdem... Anscheinend hatte Edward mit seiner Aussage in der Waldhütte über das weibliche Geschlecht doch Recht gehabt. Diese Tatsache grämte mich zutiefst. Vor ihm konnte ich dies weiter hin bestreiten, jedoch musste ich mir selbst eingestehen, dass es genau diese Schärfe war, die mich an ihm faszinierte.

Jasper holte ein Schneidebrett aus der Schublade und stellte sich neben mich an die Anrichte.

"Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was wir machen würden, wenn du plötzlich nicht mehr für uns kochen würdest", bemerkte er lächelnd. Es schien Jasper ähnlich, aus dem Nichts eine ungezwungene Unterhaltung heraufbeschwören zu können. "Ich bin froh, dass ich wenigstens den Schein der Normalität wahren kann", antwortete ich. In Jaspers Gegenwart fiel es mir leicht, locker zu sein. Wäre Edward ein bisschen weniger einschüchternd... Ich verbat mir den Gedanken an ihn. In letzter Zeit nahm das wirklich überhand. "Es ist leichter sich an positive Dinge zu gewöhnen als an negative", sagte er heiter. "Stimmt. Ich werde mich nie an Edwards Fahrstil gewöhnen", erwiderte ich und biss mir im Nachhinein auf die Lippe. Still und heimlich hatte er sich wieder in meinen Kopf gestohlen. Wofür hatte ich diese Teile meines Gehirns eigentlich benutzt, als ich Edward noch nicht gekannt hatte?

Jasper lachte. "Also ich finde er fährt ganz normal aber das ist wahrscheinlich Geschmacksache."

"Oh, ja, das ist es." Jasper grinste ob meines Tonfalls, dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was heute zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, aber du solltest wissen, dass egal wie idiotisch sich Edward auch benehmen mag, er es nie wirklich böse meint."

Ich schluckte hart, als meine Gedanken sich wieder verselbstständigten und zum heutigen Nachmittag zurück wanderten. Ich spürte Jaspers Blick auf mir ruhen, als mir klar wurde, dass ich ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig war. Meine Hand hatte mit dem Messer innegehalten. Ich fuhr fort das Gemüse zu zerteilen und durchforstete mein Hirn fieberhaft nach einer Antwort, die wenigstens halbwegs der Wahrheit entsprach. "Es fällt mir einfach schwer ihn einzuschätzen. Er ist für mich irgendwie unberechenbar."

Jasper nickte verständnisvoll. "Teilweise verstehe ich ihn auch nicht, obwohl wir Brüder sind." Er schmunzelte. Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit der Pfanne auf dem Herd zu. "Weißt du über Esme bescheid?", fragte er da plötzlich. Ich hielt meinen Blick auf den Herd gesenkt. Ich fühlte mich unwohl dabei, über die Frau zu sprechen, die Carlisle geliebt hatte, bevor Renee in sein Leben getreten war. "Alice hat sie mal erwähnt", murmelte ich, unsicher wie ich mich Jasper gegenüber verhalten sollte, schließlich ging es hier um seine Mutter.

"Hat sie dir erzählt, dass Esme sehr krank war?" Es überraschte mich, wie gefasst er von dem Tod seiner Mutter sprach aber dennoch konnte ich anhand seines Tonfalls erkennen, wie sehr er sie geliebt hatte. "Sie hat gesagt, dass Esme Krebs hatte", antwortete ich leise.

"Ja, das hatte sie. Ich bin froh, dass Renee und du hier seid. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, Carlisle so traurig zu sehen. Er hat praktisch aufgehört zu existieren, als sie gestorben ist." Ich wand mich unter seinem Blick. "Es tut mir leid, was euch passiert ist."

Ich mied nach wie vor seinen Blick, meinte aber ein Lächeln aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. "Es gibt keinen, den man für so etwas verantwortlich machen kann. Menschen sterben." Ich rührte in der Pfanne und versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr mich seine Worte aufwühlten. Jasper von Dingen wie diesen sprechen zu hören, machte mich unsanft darauf aufmerksam, dass auch ich seit dem letzten Jahr mehr damit beschäftigt war, den Anschein zu wahren, als zu Leben.

"Hmm, Bella?" Ich drehte mich vorsichtig um. Sein Tonfall ließ mich aufhorchen. "Korrigiere mich, bitte, wenn ich falsch liege, aber na ja ... Du solltest vorsichtig sein, was deine Gefühle für Edward angeht." Ich erstarrte. Ausnahmsweise schoss mit einmal nicht die Röte ins Gesicht. Im Gegenteil. Ich fror, als hätte mich ein kalter Windhauch gestreift. "Ich hab nicht... Ich, ich meine...", stammelte ich, unfähig einen zusammenhängenden Satz herauszubringen. Jasper seufzte wissend. "Edward würde dir nie absichtlich wehtun aber da er dazu neigt, Menschen in seiner Nähe zu verletzten, würde ich dir das gerne ersparen." Ich starrte zu Boden, meine Ohren rauschten. Statt irgendeiner schlagfertigen Erwiderung, die Jasper vom Gegenteil überzeugen könnte, sagte ich mit zu allem Überfluss belegter Stimme: "Ich wollte das nicht..." Niedergeschlagen sah ich wieder zu Jasper auf. Dieser lachte leise. "Das denke ich mir. Aber die Liebe kann man nun mal nicht steuern."

"Was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte ich und versuchte zu überspielen, wie nahe mir diese Unterhaltung eigentlich ging. Jasper legte den Kopf schief und lächelte. "Nichts. Du solltest lediglich ein bisschen aufpassen. Mach es ihm nicht so leicht, nett zu dir zu sein." Verständnislos sah ich ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?" Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Du darfst ihm nicht aus der Hand fressen. Lass ihm dieses Arschlochgehabe nicht durchgehen. Er kann sich benehmen, wenn er will."

Ich stieß ärgerlich die Luft aus, als ich mich an seinen _Lass-und Freunde-sein-Trip _erinnerte. "Das habe ich schon gemerkt", stellte ich trocken fest. Jetzt lachte Jasper richtig. "Ich glaube Edward weiß im Augenblick selbst nicht so genau, was er will."

"Edward hat gesagt, wir sind ab jetzt _Freunde._" Meine Betonung ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie wenig ich daran glaubte. "Na das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang." Er lächelte.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte ich unsicher. Jasper sah mich warm an. "Nichts und jetzt. Die anderen wissen nichts davon und ich sehe keinen Grund sie einzuweihen. Also lass uns so tun, als hätte es das Gespräch hier nie gegeben." Er zwinkerte mir zu. War es denn so offensichtlich, dass mich Edwards Gegenwart nicht ganz kalt ließ? "Woher weiß du..?"

Er lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Ich habe es geahnt... Dieses Bad-Boy Image gefällt den Mädchen." Ich verzog das Gesicht. Ich war ganz sicher keines dieser naiven Dinger, die sich an irgendeinen Idioten ranmachten. Edward war doch nicht einmal mein Typ! Frustriert ballte ich die Hand zu Faust. Warum ausgerechnet er? Anscheinend hatte ich den letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, denn Jasper antwortete besänftigend: "Ich weiß, dass du kein Dummchen bist, Bella. Aber die Liebe nimmt leider oder besser gesagt zum Glück keine Rücksicht auf unsere persönlichen Vorzüge."

_Ich stand an der Küste auf einem gewaltigen Felsen, der ein Stück in das tosende Meer hineinragte und betrachtete den Wolken verhangenen Horizont. _

_Ich spürte die scharfkantigen Felsen durch meine Schuhsohlen. Die Gischt legte sich in einem dünnen Film auf die entblößte Haut meines Gesichts und den Armen. Unter mir brachen sich tosend die Wellen an den Felsen. Die Schaumkronen hoben sich weiß aus dem grüngräulichen Wasser ab. Eine salzige Böe fuhr mir durchs Haar. Der Wind wehte landeinwärts. Ich konnte das Salz auf den Lippen schmecken. Das Meer hatte schon immer eine Faszination auf mich ausgeübt. Ich hob den Blick von den gewaltigen Wellen und die dadurch entstehenden Täler und wandte mich um. _

_Dieses altbekannte Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden stieg in mir auf. Als ich mich umwandte, sah ich ihn keine zehn Meter entfernt auf dem steinigen Strandabschnitt stehen und zu dem Plato aufblickend, auf dem ich stand. Er machte keine Anstalten, den Abstand zwischen uns zu verringern. Er stand einfach da und sah mich an. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass er es war. Was ihn betraf schien ich so etwas wie einen sechsten Sinn entwickelt zu haben, ein Radarsystem, das seine Gegenwart spürte. Ein derartiges Feingefühl besaß ich abgesehen davon nur für Edwards Anwesenheit. _

_Er starrte mich an und ich machte keine Anstalten seinem Blick auszuweichen. Seltsamerweise blieb das Gefühl der Panik aus. Eine Welle donnerte gegen den Felsen, die hoch aufspritzende Gischt verteilte einen feinen Sprühnebel auf meiner Haut und brachte mich dazu, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. "Bella!" Überrascht sah ich auf. Edward stand nahe bei mir. Der Wind spielte mit seinem bronzenen Haar und verlieh seinem Aussehen eine Wildheit, die mich an die peitschenden Wellen denken ließen. Seine grünen Augen konnten stechend und kalt drein blicken, doch im Moment strahlten sie Wärme und Vertrautheit aus, die mir sofort unter die Haut gingen. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Langsam trat er auf mich zu. Jeder Schritt schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu dauern. Am liebsten wäre ich ihm entgegen gelaufen, doch ich blieb stehen. Als er direkt vor mir stand, musste ich den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um sein Gesicht erkennen zu können. Edward stand nahe bei mir, viel näher als sonst. Meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, so groß war das Verlangen, sie auszustrecken, um Edward zu berühren. "W-Was machst du?", stammelte ich, als er sich zu mir hinab beugte. "Etwas, das ich schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen", murmelte er und schenkte mir einen glühenden Blick. Mir stockte der Atem, als er zärtlich mit den Fingern über meine Wangen strich und eine brennende Spur hinterließ. Dann beugte er sich weiter hinab und legte seine Lippen auf die meinen..._

Der nächste Morgen kam plötzlich und viel zu früh. Bei einem zugegebenermaßen eher ungeschickten Versuch, meinen Wecker zum Verstummen zu bringen, griff ich daneben und schubste ihn aus versehen vom Nachtisch. Polternd schlug er auf dem Parkettfußboden auf, was ihn allerdings nicht daran hinderte, meine Ohren weiterhin mit seinem schrillen Gequieke zu belästigen. Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Die Bilder meines Traumes hatte ich in ungebrochener Schärfe im Kopf. Es war peinlich und wahnsinnig erniedrigend. Ich hatte von _Edward _geträumt. Und nicht nur das... In meinem Traum hatte ich gewollt, dass er mich berührte, mich küsste... Ärgerlich schlug ich die Decke zurück und schob die Beine über die Bettkante. Kein Albtraum in dieser Nacht, stattdessen... Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht lieber doch von Albträumen geplagt wurde, als _das._ Verdammt ich war immer noch völlig durcheinander von diesen neuen Gefühlen, die währenddessen in mir aufgestiegen waren.

In der Hoffnung, das Bad möge noch unbesetzt sein, richtete ich mich umständlich auf und suchte anschließend im Schrank nach etwas zum Anziehen. Ich griff nach einem dunkelroten Pulli und Röhrenjeans und tapste barfuß über den Flur. An der Badezimmertüre angekommen machte ich Halt und klopfte. Seit Emmett es geschafft hatte, das Schloss kaputt zu machen, war dies Pflicht. Als sich nach ein paar Sekunden des Wartens nichts regte, ging ich hinein um kurz zu duschen. An die Größe des Badezimmers hatte ich mich immer noch nicht gewöhnt. Im Vergleich zu der winzigen Nasszelle, die Renee und ich uns in Phoenix geteilt hatten, kam dies einem Luxustempel gleich. Ich schlüpfte aus meiner Jogginghose und dem löchrigen Top und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Dann öffnete ich die Glastüre zur Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte ausnahmsweise einmal nicht, meine Gedanken davon abzuhalten, sich Edward zuzuwenden. Ich umkreiste ihn wie die Erde die Sonne. Alls an ihm war perfekt. Viel zu perfekt. Vor meinem inneren Augen tauchte sein Gesicht auf. Seine Lippen formten dieses schiefe Lächeln, dass mir Herzklopfen bereitete. In seinen grünen Augen mit den goldenen Sprenkeln glitzerte der Schalk. Alles an ihm wirkte so ... männlich. Von dem bronzenen Haar bis zu dem selbstsicheren Gesichtsausdruck. Mir gefiel der Bartschatten, der sich deutlich an Kinn und Wangen abzeichneten. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob Bartstoppeln wohl kratzten und zuckte zeitgleich vor Gedanken dieser Art zurück. Bevor ich Edward kennen gelernt hatte, waren mir Überlegungen wie diese nie gekommen. Da hatte ich aber auch noch nicht dieses Lächeln und seinen Sixpack gesehen.

Ich stieß zischend die Luft aus und rief mich innerlich zur Ordnung. Ich war kein dreizehnjähriges Girlie, dass bei ihren Tagträumen von irgendwelchen Teenystars dahin schmolz. So weit war es also schon gekommen. Aber es hatte keinen einzigen Augenblick gegeben, in dem ich es hätte verhindern können, dass ich mich in den größten Idioten auf diesem Planeten verliebte.

Ich stellte das Wasser ab, trat aus der Dusche und trocknete mich eilig ab.

Auf einmal hatte ich es furchtbar eilig, in Gesellschaft am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen. Dort könnte ich mich nicht mehr ungehemmt meiner dummen Schwärmerei hingeben. Ich schlüpfte in meine Unterwäsche und fuhr mit schnellen Bürstenstrichen durch mein Haar. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe. Im Türrahmen stand Edward.

* * *

_Das war chapi 32 ;) Hoffe euch hats gefallen  
_

_Das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich erst am Wochenende fertig sein._

_Ich versuche natürlich Rechtschreib-, Grammatikfehler und Fehler im Allgemeinen zu vermeiden, aber ich übersehe manchmal ziemlich viel. Ich habe übrigens auch keinen Betaleser oder so. Also ist es echt nett, wenn ihr mich auf Fehler aufmerksam macht, damit ichs dann besser machen kann... Jaa auch ich vertrage konstruktive Kritik... jedenfalls wenn sie nett formuliert ist ;)_

_Also bis dann ihr Lieben _


	33. Chapter 33

_Hallo ihr Lieben :) _

_Nach dem fiesen cliff gehts jetzt weiter !_

_Ein ganz ganz ganz ganz dickes fettes riesen Dankeschön an derxteversuch, twyheart24, sina, noname und kristin !  
_

_Ich weiß, dass es vllt manchmal nervig ist Reviews zu schreiben aber für mich ist es dafür seeehr toll sie zu lesen :D_

_Also noch mal vielen Dank ;)_

_Soo und jetzt sehen wir mal, wies weiter geht ..._

* * *

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe. Im Türrahmen stand Edward.

Er trug nichts als dunkle Boxershorts und offenbarte seinen Adoniskörper, von dem ich eben noch fantasiert hatte. Seine Augen bohrten sich ein paar Sekunden in meine. Die Überraschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dann wanderte sein Blick abwärts. Ich folgte ihm und sog die Luft ein. Was folgte war der bei weitem peinlichste Augenblick meines Lebens. Ich riss die Arme vor den Körper, um meine Blöße zu bedecken. Edwards Blick kehrte zu meinen Augen zurück. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Ich schwieg peinlich berührt. Mein Gesicht musste inzwischen die Leuchtkraft einer roten Ampel angenommen haben. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Edwards Gesicht aus. "Uuups", meinte er tonlos. Ich wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf. "Guten Morgen" Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. Meine Gesichtszüge entglitten mir. Ich stand in nichts als Unterwäsche vor ihm und er wünschte mir einen guten Morgen?

_"...Weil du nichts an dir hast, was er nicht schon gesehen hätte"_, zischte die Stimm in meinem Kopf. Der Rotton meines Gesichtes wurde wenn überhaupt möglich noch dunkler, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sich nun außer grenzenlose Scham auch noch bittere Niedergeschlagenheit dazugesellte, weil jemand wie Edward andere Frauenkörper schön fand. Ganz ehrlich, wahrscheinlich war jeder Mann auf Lebenszeit geprägt, was seine Ansprüche eines weiblichen Körpers anging, wenn er bereits Tanya nackt gesehen hatte; und das hatte Edward zweifelsohne.

"Würde es dir was ausmachen?", fragte ich und versuchte meine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, doch den panischen Unterton konnte ich nicht ganz unterdrücken.

Edward hob lachend die Hände. "Schon gut. Wir sehen uns gleich beim Frühstück."

Als die Türe hinter ihm zufiel, lehnte ich mich fassungslos gegen das Waschbecken, unsicher, ob ich das Badezimmer jemals wieder verlassen konnte.

**Edward**

Scheiße. Ich war mir sicher, dieses Wort noch nie so oft hintereinander gedacht zu haben. Was eben passiert war, hatte das Zeug zu einer Szene aus einem Teenyfilm. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass es Bella unglaublich peinlich war, konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen, zu bereuen, nicht angeklopft zu haben. Eigentlich konnte man mir zu meiner Nachlässigkeit nur gratulieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich immer noch nicht ganz realisiert, was da eben passiert war, doch der Anblick einer völlig erschrockenen Bella in Unterwäsche, ließ sich nicht mehr so leicht aus meinem Kopf vertreiben. Immerhin wusste ich jetzt, was sie unter ihren Klamotten anhatte. Und falls ich der Annahme gewesen sein sollte, sie würde Omaunterwäsche tragen, hatte sich mein Bild von ihr gründlich verändert. Schwarze Panties und einen sittlichen aber dennoch hübschen schwarzen BH, der Lust zum Auspacken machte. Bellas Körper war geprägt von zarten Linien, einer schmalen Taille und Rundungen, wo sie hingehörten. Ihre Brüste waren nicht groß, passten aber perfekt zum restlichen Körper.

Meine bloße Vermutung, Bellas betonte, aber nie offen zu schau gestellte Reize, könnten_ interessant _für mich sein, hatte sich hiermit bestätigt.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule warf ich Bella immer wieder einen Blick durch den Rückspiegel zu. Als sie es schließlich bemerkte, wurde sie rot. Ich grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu. Mein Entschluss, den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen, stand fest. Ich würde mich daran halten und sehen was passierte. Als ich wenige Sekunden später erneut einen Blick in den Rückspiegel riskierte, lächelte sie. Ich rangierte den Volvo in eine Parklücke und stieg aus. Tanya wartete wie gewöhnlich an ihrem Wagen auf mich. Sie trug ein Minikleid und Highheels. Ich wandte mich von ihr ab und sah stattdessen Bella an. Sie war gerade von der Rückbank geklettert und stand nun zwischen Jas und Em. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und Bella legte neugierig den Kopf schief. Nicht sicher, ob sie der Tatsache neugierig oder ungläubig gegenübertreten sollte, dass ich sie heute morgen ständig anstarrte. "Ist irgendwas?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Ich grinste. "Nein." Sie sah mich abwartend an, als würde ihr meine Antwort nicht genügen. Auch Em und Jas beobachteten mich, Jas mit nachdenklichen Falten auf der Stirn und Em, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, was ihm allerdings ein leicht dämliches Aussehen verlieh.

Ich vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und lächelte Bella zu. "Wir sehen uns dann gleich in Englisch." Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und schlenderte zu Tanya hinüber, die augenscheinlich sauer war, weil ich sie hatte warten lassen. Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Bella und meine Brüder mir hinterher sahen.

"Ist was?", fragte ich, als ich neben sie trat. Mir war noch nie aufgefallen, dass man im Sonnenlicht Make-up Ränder in ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte. "Nein", antwortete Tanya in einem Tonfall, der mich an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zweifeln ließ. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich war nicht der Typ, der auf eine Antwort bestand, wenn es dem Gesprächpartner unangenehm war, oder aber er es darauf anlegte, dass man nachfragte. In letzterem Falle wollte ich ihm nicht die Genugtuung bereiten, Interesse zu bekunden. Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen, was Bella gerade machte. Sie schlenderte flankiert von Taylor und Eric zum Schulgebäude. Es irritierte mich, dass Mike nicht unter ihrer Gefolgschaft weilte. Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Tanya, die mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte. Ihr rotblondes Haar war fein säuberlich zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und trotz der halben Flasche Hairspray, die sie mit Sicherheit verwendet hatte, gefiel mir die Frisur an Bella besser.

"Kommst du heute nach der Schule zu mir?", fragte Tanya und lehnte sich gegen die Türe ihres Wagens. "Wahrscheinlich." Ich drehte mich erneut um, und sah Bella gerade in einem der identischen Betonbauten verschwinden. "Ich muss zu Englisch", murmelte ich und beeilte mich, sie einzuholen.

Der Schultag hielt die üblichen Ärgernisse bereit. Die Jungs übertrafen sich in ihren Interessensbekundungen Bella gegenüber, doch es besänftigte mich, dass sie scheinbar nicht wusste, wie sie mit dem Trubel um ihre Person umgehen sollte. Mike hielt sich allerdings ausnahmsweise mit seinen weniger subtilen Hinweisen, dass er auf Bella stand, zurück. Er wirkte geknickt. Dies und die Beobachtung, dass Bella ihn ganz offensichtlich mied, ließ mich vermuten, dass sie ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte. Vor mich hin grinsend begleitete ich Bella zu unserer Mathestunde. Jamie, ihren Nebensitzer in der ersten Stunde, der an der Türe auf sie wartete, ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Und weil sie neben mir herging, traute er sich nicht, sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Seit dem ich ihm gedroht hatte, weil er Bella wegen ihres Stotterns aufgezogen hatte, traute er sich kaum noch, mich anzusehen.

All diese Kleinigkeiten sorgten dafür, dass ich schon am Vormittag bester Laune war. Alices Augen weiteten sich, als Bella und ich gemeinsam das Klassenzimmer betraten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nach wie vor ihre eigene Sicht der Dinge hatte, doch das war mir im Augenblick herzlich egal. Sollte sie sich doch ihrer Tagträumerei hingeben. Nach der Sportstunde am Nachmittag wartete ich an Tanyas Sportwagen gelehnt auf sie. Bella trat gerade aus der Turnhalle und lief in Richtung Volvo. Eine Windböe fuhr ihr durch das mahagonifarbene Haar. Es überraschte mich, als Jas ihr entgegen lief und locker mit ihr plauderte. Die augenscheinliche Vertrautheit der beiden versetzte meiner guten Laune einen Dämpfer. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Jas und Bella über die Floskeln einer anfänglichen Bekanntschaft hinausgekommen waren und wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte.

**Bella**

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich fühlen sollte, als ich Edward und Tanya zusammen in ihrem Wagen davon fahren sah. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte Edward mich verraten. Es war wie gestern. Irgendwie hatte ich seltsamerweise angenommen, dass unsere Freundschaft, etwas an seiner und Tanyas "Beziehung" ändern würde. Tja, falsch gedacht. Mal wieder.

Es war mir nicht entgangen, wie Jasper mich angesehen hatte, als ich die beiden beobachtete. Er wusste von meinen Gefühlen für Edward. Und ich fühlte mich schuldig, weil ich trotz seiner Warnung nichts an ihnen ändern konnte.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause machten wir noch einen Abstecher beim Supermarkt. Alice und Rose waren heute nach der Schule heim gefahren. Emmetts Lockerheit ließ mich vergessen, wie unwohl ich mich bei dem Gedanken fühlte, dass Jasper über meine Gefühle bescheid wusste. Doch schien er mir bei genauerem Hinsehen der beste Gesprächspartner zu diesem Thema zu sein. Er machte weder blöde Anspielungen im Beisein der anderen, noch bohrte er nach Antworten, die ich nicht zu geben bereit war. Und während wir gemeinsam durch die Regalreihen schlenderten und zusammen suchten, was wir an Lebensmitteln benötigten, schien seine innerliche Ruhe auf mich abzufärben.

Wären die negativen Gedanken, was Edward und Tanya wohl gerade taten, nicht gewesen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich bester Laune gewesen. Zuhause zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück, schrieb den Aufsatz für Englisch und lernte auf den Mathetest. Als ich wenig später hinunter ging, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten, traten Carlisle und Renee gerade zur Türe herein. "Hallo, mein Schatz!", flötete Renee strahlend und linste mir über die Schulter, während ich an der Theke stand und mit Küchengeräten herumwerkelte. "Ihr seid früh dran", erwiderte ich und versuchte nicht all zu offensichtlich auf die leichte Wölbung ihres Bauches zu starren. Wahrscheinlich bildete ich es mir nur ein, doch ich glaubte, dass er in den letzten Tagen gewachsen war. "Ausnahmsweise konnte ich heute früher Schluss machen. Meine Patienten waren gnädig mit mir", sagte Carlisle lächelnd. Von allen Männern, in die sich meine Mutter hätte verlieben können, war er bei weitem die beste Wahl. Er besaß eine autoritäre, elegante Ausstrahlung und außergewöhnlichen Scharfsinn. Gemeinsam mit seinem umwerfenden Aussehen hätte dies unheimlich einschüchtern wirken können doch Dank seiner liebevollen Nachsicht und einer sympathischen Ungezwungenheit, nahm er jeden für sich ein, ohne groß etwas dafür zu tun. In Carlisle fanden sich die Charaktereigenschaften seiner drei Söhne wieder. Sie schienen bei ihnen allerdings nicht vollständig sondern nur teilweise vorhanden zu sein, dafür jedoch in ihrer verstärkten Form. Ich musste grinsen, als ich diese Entdeckung machte. Den Humor, die Ungezwungenheit und die scheinbar immer währende gute Lauen hatte Emmett bekommen; Jasper hatte die anziehende Ruhe und Vertrauenswürdigkeit geerbt und was Edward betraf, so hatte dieser die Schärfe, den Charme und die autoritäre Ausstrahlung in die Wiege gelegt bekommen. Dass das keine gute Kombination darstellte, hatte ich bereits fest stellen müssen.

Später am Abend, ich stieg gerade die Treppe hinunter, um mir ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche zu holen, drang Joe Cockers Song, you are so beautiful, an mein Ohr, der mit seiner rauen Gänsehaut Stimme seine Liebe kundtat. Ich hielt überrascht inne, als mein Blick auf Carlisle und Renee fiel, die sich im Wohnzimmer eng umschlungen langsam zur Musik bewegten. Plötzlich hatte ich einen Kloß im Hals. Die Liebe der beiden schien so echt, fast mit Händen zu greifen. Und zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich, ob ich Renee vielleicht Unrecht tat, indem ich ihre Entscheidungen im Bezug auf Carlisle anzweifelte. Ich fühlte mich seltsam leer und alleine und zum aller ersten Mal, empfand ich es als große Ungerechtigkeit, dass ich etwas derartiges nie würde erleben können, dass ich nie fähig sein würde, jemanden distanzlos und ohne Vorbehalte ein Teil meines Lebens werden lassen zu können. Die beiden in stillschweigendem Übereinkommen tanzen zu sehen, die vielen unausgesprochenen Zuneigungsbekundungen zwischen ihnen, traf mich an einer Stelle, die sich verdächtig nach meinem Herzen anfühlte. Ich fragte mich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, sich der bedingungslosen Liebe eines anderen Menschen sicher zu sein.

Zum aller ersten mal bedauerte ich es, die körperliche Liebe, sowie die mentale Nähe zu jemand anderem nicht ertragen zu können. Hatte ich mich bis jetzt immer damit getröstet, dass das damit verbundene Glück nie den unweigerlich folgenden Schmerz würde aufwiegen können, so glaubte ich nun, dass ich mit dieser Annahme nicht ganz richtig lag. Renee und Carlisle waren bedingungslos glücklich. Sie genossen die Nähe zu dem jeweils anderen und respektierten seine Schwächen und Unzulänglichkeiten. Ich spürte einen Hauch Neid in mir aufsteigen, den ich sogleich zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ich sollte mir keine Illusionen machen. _Diese _Art des Glücks würde mir für immer ein Rätsel bleiben, eine leise Sehnsucht... Manchmal erträglicher und manchmal... verzehrender.

Die beiden wirkten so in ihrer Zweisamkeit versunken, dass ich sie nicht stören wollte. Ich wäre nur das altbekannte fünfte Rad am Wagen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen :)  
_

_Das nächste lade ich am Mittwoch hoch, wenn ich es bis dahin fertig habe_


	34. Chapter 34

_Hei ihr Lieben ;)_

_Es ist zwar schon Mittwochabend aber ich hab es trotzdem noch geschafft, dass chapi fertig zu bekommen_

_Vielen Dank an noname, twyheart24, derxteversuch und Kristin für die netten Reviews :)_

* * *

Die beiden wirkten so in ihrer Zweisamkeit versunken, dass ich sie nicht stören wollte. Ich wäre nur das allbekannte fünfte Rad am Wagen.

Als ich mich gerade umdrehen wollte, entdeckte ich Emmett, Jasper und Edward auf der Couch sitzen. Sie unterhielten sich in gedämpfter Lautstärke und sahen Renee und Carlisle beim Tanzen zu. Die Beleuchtung war auf ein Minimum reduziert worden, dafür flackerte das Licht weniger Kerzen und spiegelte sich in den Fensterscheiben.

Emmett entdeckte mich auf der Treppe und winkte mir grinsend zu. Als ich an Carlisle und Renee vorbei schlich, lächelten mich die beiden mit strahlenden Augen an, bevor sie sich wieder einander zu wandten. Ich setzte mich neben Emmett an den Tisch, gegenüber von Jasper und Edward. "Du hättest deinen Blick sehen müssen", sagte Emmett grinsend. "Warum, wie hab ich denn geschaut?", fragte ich unsicher.

Edward verschränkte schmunzelnd die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte mir diesen Blick, der meine Knie verlässlich weich werden ließ. "Wie ein Reh", erklärte er. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss, obwohl ich mir nicht einmal sicher war, ob das als Kompliment gemeint war oder nicht. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, Rehe wären von einer fragilen, natürlichen Schönheit, andererseits würde ich es für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich halten, dass Edward mich schön fand...

"Wie bitte?" Verwirrt sah ich zwischen den dreien hin und her und stellte fest, dass Jasper und Emmett ebenso verwundert schienen wie ich. "Ein Reh?", hakte Jasper nach. Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist euch das noch nie aufgefallen?"

Emmett und Jasper verneinten. Mir entging der Blick nicht, mit dem Jasper Edward bedachte.

"Die beiden sind süß, oder?", fragte mich Emmett nach einem kurzen Schweigen und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Renee und Carlisle. Ich nickte.

"Wie es wohl sein wird, wenn das Baby erst mal da ist?", sinnierte ich.

"Großartig natürlich! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, einen kleinen Bruder zu haben, den ich piesacken kann. Und Edward und ich können ihm das Footballspielen beibringen und ihn in die Frauenwelt einführen", erwiderte Emmett begeistert. "Wie kommt es, dass du dir so sicher bist, dass es ein Junge wird?" Amüsiert schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Rose und Alice glauben, es wird ein Mädchen, das sie dann als Anziehpuppe missbrauchen können", meinte Edward und zwinkerte mir zu. Emmett erhob sich plötzlich grinsend und hielt Jasper mit einer Verbeugung die Hand hin. "Darf ich bitten?", fragte er im besten Flirttonfall. "Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Jasper mit Pipsstimme und knickste. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete ich die beiden, wie sie lachend und raufend zu einem Kuschelrocksong tanzten. Wobei man das, was die beiden taten kaum als tanzen bezeichnen konnte. Edward gluckste vor sich hin. Zu meiner Überraschung erhob er sich ebenfalls und streckte mir mit einer eleganten Verbeugung die Hand entgegen. In seinen Augen saß tief verankert der Schalk. "Wenn Sie mir die Eher erweisen würden...?" Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Edward befand sich gerade in einem Gemütszustand, der für mich nicht ganz ungefährlich war...

"Ähm", stammelte ich und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede. Wenn er mich aufziehen wollte, musste ich mir schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen. Ich entschied mich dazu, auf sein Spiel einzugehen. "Bedauerlicherweise bin ich viel zu müde zum Tanzen. Wenden Sie sich doch stattdessen an meine Nachbarin." Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln deutete ich auf den Wischmopp in der Ecke. Edward zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, hatte sich allerdings sofort wieder gefasst. "Meine Interesse gilt ausschließlich Ihnen."

Edwards Blick brannte sich in meinen. "Sie werden meiner Freundin doch wohl nicht diesen Tanz verwehren."

"Ich gedenke mit Ihnen zu tanzen. Ihrer _Freundin _bin ich ganz und gar nicht zu getan." Mist. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Edward nicht einfach aufgab. "Würden Sie mir denn meine kleine Bitte abschlagen?", fragte er charmant. "Das muss ich zu meinem Bedauern."

"Ich werde nicht locker lassen, ehe Sie mit mir getanzt haben." Ich erkannte die leise Drohung hinter seinen Worten. "Das kann ich Ihnen nicht verbieten, jedoch fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet, Ihnen mitzuteilen, das Ihre Chancen auf Erfolg nicht besonders gut stehen." Edward sah Widerwillen beeindruckt aus.

Wenn er wüsste, dass ich mir diesen Satz zurrecht gelegt hatte... "Nun solange es auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gibt, werde ich es wagen zu hoffen. Da ich im Augenblick aber nicht gewillt bin, zu warten, werde ich Sie wohl oder übel überzeugen müssen." Ohne auf meinen Protest zu achten, ergriff Edward meine Hand und zog mich hoch, sodass ich gegen ihn stolperte und mir prompt der Atem stockte. Er platzierte eine Hand an meiner Taille, die andere verwob er mit der meinen und führte mich. "Das war... nicht nett!", beschwerte ich mich kläglich. Edward lachte leise. Seine Nähe schickte elektrische Impulse durch meinen Körper und sein Geruch lullte mich ein, sodass ich es nicht schaffte, die angebrachte Entrüstung aufzubringen. Edwards Geruch war mit nichts zu vergleichen. Der Hauch eines maskulinen Parfums, vermischt mit etwas, das einfach Edward war. Ich atmete tief ein, sog den berauschenden Duft in meine Lungen. Ein Glück, dass ich einigermaßen Walzer tanzen konnte. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich dich überzeugen kann", erwiderte er grinsend. Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Füße, versuchte zu ignorieren, wie sich seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte anfühlte und gleichzeitig den Hauch von Panik zu unterdrücken, der unweigerlich in mir aufstieg.

"Meinst du nicht, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen _überzeugen_ und _zwingen _gibt?", fragte ich möglichst beiläufig. Edward schmunzelte. "Ich habe gewusst, dass du tief in deinem Herzen das Bedürfnis auf einen Tanz mit deinem persönlichen Gott hast." Seine Stimme klang eine Spur rauer und verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut. Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, seine Stimme, sein Körper, sein Lächeln, alles wirkte anziehen auf mich. "Was wird das hier? Fishing for compliments?", fragte ich nervös. Edward schenkte mir sein schiefes Lächeln. "Verdammt, du hast mich durchschaut."

Das Lachen von Renee, Carlisle, Emmett und Jasper ließ uns beide aufsehen. Sie amüsierten sich köstlich. Bestimmt war ich Rot wie eine Tomate.

"Was redet ihr da?", frage Emmett neugierig. Verlegen sah ich weg. Emmett und Jasper mussten bei ihrem, ähm, Tanzversuch einen riesigen Krach veranstaltet haben, doch ich war... abgelenkt gewesen. "Hmm. Das ist nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt", erwiderte Edward grinsend. "Er hat Angst, dass ihr schlecht von ihm denkt, wenn ihr wüsstet, dass er mich zum Tanzen gezwungen hat", fiel ich ihm mit Genugtuung in den Rücken. Die anderen sollten bloß nicht denken, dass wir geflirtet hatten. Sie lachten. "Hab ich dir nicht beigebracht, wie man Frauen behandelt?", fragte Carlisle mit gespieltem Tadel. "Ich wollte mir nicht die Blöße geben, einen Korb einzustecken", erwiderte Edward grinsend. Ich fing Jaspers fragenden Blick auf und sah eilig weg. Ich täte gut daran, seinem Rat zu folgen. Doch das gestaltete sich als ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, vor allem, wenn Edward es mir noch zusätzlich schwer machte.

**Edward**

"Was war das eben?", fragte Jas und versperrte mir in weiser Voraussicht den Weg zu meiner Zimmertüre. Er hatte sich extra Zeit gelassen, um mich für dieses Gespräch alleine abzupassen. "Was meinst du?", fragte ich, obwohl ich ziemlich genau wusste, was jetzt gleich kommen würde. Jas verdrehte die Augen. "Ach, komm schon Edward! Spiel jetzt nicht den Unwissenden." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was willst du?"

Jas seufzte. "Was hast du mit Bella vorher geredet?" Ich stieß genervt die Luft aus. Reichte es nicht, dass Alice glaubte, sich in diese Angelegenheit einmischen zu müssen?

"Oder halt, warte. Wenn ich genauer darüber nach denke, will ich es gar nicht wissen!", warf er plötzlich ein. "Und was willst du dann? Falls du mir irgendwelche Moralpredigten halten möchtest, kannst du dir die Mühe sparen; Alice hat das bereits erledigt"

Jas fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Seine Besorgnis machte mich wütend. Ich konnte ganz gut alleine entscheiden, was ich tat und was nicht. "Ich habe nicht vor, dir in deine Angelegenheiten reinzureden und dir Moralpredigten zu halten..." Ich kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen und wartete auf das _aber, _das unweigerlich folgen musste. "... aber du weißt ganz genau, wie ich dazu stehe, wie du mit Bella umgehst. Und ich sage es dir nur einmal als dein Bruder, vielleicht solltest du deinen Stolz zurück stellen und nach denken, bevor du Fehler machst, die nicht mehr zu kitten sind."

Ich lachte hart auf. "Das hört sich mir aber verdächtig nach einer Moralpredigt an. Falls du dir wie Alice Sorgen machst, dass ich Bellas Gefühle verletzten könnte, kann ich dich beruhigen. Ms. Tu-nichts-was-du-nicht-solltest hat nicht die Absicht sich mit mir auf irgendetwas einzulassen. Wir sind Freunde."

Jasper sah mich einen Augenblick überrascht an bevor ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien. "Okay. Mehr wollte ich gar nicht wissen." Vor sich hin grinsend schlenderte er den Flur entlang in Richtung seines Zimmers. "Jas?" Er hielt inne und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!"

**Bella**

Neben Edward durch die überfüllten Schulflure zu gehen, fühlte sich verdächtig nach meinem ersten Schultag an. Die Blicke der Schüler folgten uns und ich konnte die Überraschung, Neugierde und letztendlich diese Mischung aus Bewunderung und Neid in ihren Gesichtern erkennen. Der ganze weibliche Teil der Schülerschaft wünschte sich an meiner Stelle neben Edward her gehen zu können und was den männlichen anbetraf... Taylor, Jamie, Eric und Co. schienen nicht sonderlich begeistert über Edwards und meine augenscheinliche Vertrautheit. Ich bemühte mich, die Blicke auszublenden, mir vorzustellen, sie würden nicht uns sondern irgendjemand anderen anstarren. Die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Schule auf mich gerichtet zu spüren, war schrecklich. Ich fühlte mich mehr als unwohl. Edward dagegen lief, strotzend vor Selbstbewusstsein durch die Flure. Die Schüler wichen vor ihm zurück. Ihm schienen die Blicke der anderen völlig gleichgültig zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich inzwischen an sie gewöhnt.

Edward schien so etwas wie der unfreiwillige Star der Schule zu sein. Die Mädchen starrten ihm sabbernd hinterher, die Jungs ärgerten sich über ihn, weil sie insgeheim so sein wollten, wie er, ihn für sein Selbstbewusstsein, sein Aussehen und die Aufmerksamkeit beneideten.

"Ist eigentlich ein Scheinwerfer auf uns gerichtet?", fragte ich und beschränkte mein Blickfeld tunlichst auf den Boden zu meinen Füßen. Edward lachte leise. "Ignoriere es einfach. Das Leben mancher ist so uninteressant, dass sie sich den Kopf über das der anderen zerbrechen müssen." Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, doch ich sah nicht auf.

In Mathe konnte ich mich nicht richtig konzentrieren, weil ich seine Präsens spürte, seine Nähe fühlte, als würde er die Hand ausstrecken und mich berühren. Wenn das so weiter ging, musste ich mir ernstlich Sorgen um meine Noten machen. Frustriert seufzte ich und starrte auf das Aufgabenblatt. "Probleme bei den Aufgaben?", fragte Edward leise und beugte sich zu mir hinüber. Ich versteifte mich auf meinem Stuhl. "Nicht wirklich", murmelte ich und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Mein Stift schwebte über dem Papier. "Warum rechnest du dann nicht?" _Weil du mich ablenkst! _"Hmm", machte ich unbestimmt. Ich starrte auf mein Aufgabenblatt und mied seinen Blick, obwohl ich spürte, dass er mich ansah. Mit meiner Konzentration wäre es endgültig vorbei, sobald ich auf sah.

In der Mittagspause saßen wir alle gemeinsam an unserem Stammtisch. Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit Alice, als ich das Klappern von Tanyas Absätzen vernahm. Als sie die Cafeteria betrat, waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet. Und sie genoss es. Sie startete ein Wahnsinns Aufheben darum, eine Flasche Wasser zu kaufen, um sicher zu gehen, dass alle Mädchen sahen, auf wie viel man verzichten musste, um ihre Figur zu bekommen. Auf dem Weg zu unserem Tisch schnauzte sie außerdem ein paar Schüler an, die es gewagt hatten, ihr im Weg zu stehen. Ich zog automatisch den Kopf ein. Tanya blieb an Edwards Platz stehen und wollte anscheinend eine große Show daraus machen, ihn zu begrüßen.

Ich hatte es für eine Selbstverständlichkeit angesehen, dass er darauf einging und war so vollkommen überrascht, als er keine Anstalten machte, ihrem Gefallen nach zu kommen. Mit offenem Mund starrte ich Edward an, der ins Gespräch mit Emmett vertieft war. Tanyas Blick verfinsterte sich zunehmend. Er huschte über die Schüler, die an unserem Tisch saßen hinweg und blieb an mir hängen. Ihre hasserfüllten Augen bohrten sich in meine. Ich senkte hastig den Blick und starrte auf den Tisch. Edward hatte Tanya stehen gelassen. Ein winziges triumphierendes Lächeln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, obwohl ich mir darüber im Klaren war, dass Tanya es sehen konnte.

* * *

_Soo also ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen _

_Das nächste Chapi gibts wie gewohnt am Wochenende ;)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Es tut mit echt leid, dass ich es am Wochendende nicht geschafft habe, ein Chapi hochzuladen_ ... _aber es war mal wieder sehr viel los ;) _

_Vielen vielen_ _lieben Dank für die Reviews 3 _

_Es ist echt toll, dass ich inzwischen so regelmäßiges Feedback bekomme! _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

* * *

Später in Bio erging es mir nicht viel besser. Tanyas hasserfüllter Blick durchlöcherte mich, sodass mir Fehler unterliefen, die mir unter normalen Umständen nie passiert wären. Ihre Anwesenheit machte mich derartig fahrig und nervös, dass ich unruhig auf meinem Stuhl herum rutschte. Und dass Edward hinter mir saß und jede Bewegung meinerseits sehen konnte, trug nicht unbedingt zu meinem Wohlbefinden bei.

Kurzum, nach Biologie hätte ich nichts dagegen gehabt, in die schützenden vier Wände meines Zimmer zu flüchten.

Nach der Schule; ich hatte den Rest des Schultages damit zugebracht, über Edwards Verhalten Tanya gegenüber nach zu grübeln, saßen Emmett, Jasper, Edward und ich im Volvo und fuhren nachhause. Es ärgerte mich, wie sehr ich mich darüber gefreut hatte, dass er sie ignoriert hatte. Schon morgen würde alles beim Alten sein und die beiden würden gemeinsam durch die Schulflure schlendern. Und dann würde Tanya es sein, die triumphierend lächelte und nicht ich.

Nach dem ich den Schulkram erledigt hatte und eine Weile mit Jake telefoniert hatte, stieg ich die Treppen hinunter. Das Telefonat war kurz ausgefallen. Jake hatte mir aus dem Nichts heraus eröffnet, dass er mit Angela Schluss gemacht hatte. Als ich nach dem Grund fragte, wechselte er das Thema und wollte stattdessen wissen, wie es mir in Forks gefiel. Also berichtete ich ihm vom verregneten Wetter, der Schule und dem schnell eingekehrten Alltag. Jedoch umging ich unbewusst die wesentlichen Dinge. Über Edward verlor ich kein Sterbenswörtchen. Ein warmer Schauer überlief mich, als ich die sanften Töne eines mir unbekannten Klavierstücks vernahm. Ich hielt inne und schloss die Augen. Es war ein modernes Stück, eine wunderschöne sentimentale Melodie. Neue Töne flochten sich hinzu und ließen den Klang voller werden. Sie folgten nun in schnelleren Abständen und wurden ein wenig lauter, bis sie zu einem vollen Crescendo anschwollen und plötzlich abbrachen. Erneut setzte die sanfte Melodie vom Anfang an, vermischt mit neuen Basstönen. Die Musik erfüllte mich mit einer kribbelnden Wärme. Leise stieg ich die letzten Treppenstufen hinunter und näherte mich dem Flügel, an dem Edward mit dem Rücken zu mir saß. Mein Blick verlor sich in den Linien der Muskeln unter seinem Shirt. Wie schon das letzte Mal, ließ mich der Anblick von Edward an diesem beeindruckenden Instrument den Atem anhalten.

Das Stück endete überraschend mitten in einer Folge von Tönen. Das unvollkommene Ende verwirrte mich. "Wie heißt das Stück?", fragte ich ergriffen. Edward drehte sich überrascht zu mir um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war mir völlig fremd. Irgendwie, als hätte ich ihn bei etwas ertappt. Erst nach und nach wurde mir bewusst, dass er doch tatsächlich _verlegen _war. _Edward Cullen verlegen_. Das war das erste und wahrscheinlich auch letzte mal, dass ich ihn so zu Gesicht bekam. Neugierig legte ich den Kopf schief und überlegte, was dazu führten konnte, dass Edward, dem wirklich nichts peinlich war, verlegen wurde. "Es war wirklich schön", sagte ich nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens. Edward räusperte sich und wich meinem Blick geschickt aus.

"Ähm...", stammelte er. "Danke." Mein Blick fiel auf die leere Notenablage. "Ist das etwa von _dir_?", fragte ich völlig perplex. Ich hatte unser Gespräch nicht vergessen, indem er mir erzählt hatte, dass er angeblich nicht mehr komponieren konnte. Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war so eine Idee." Ich starrte ihn mit weit auf gerissenen Augen an, bis er meinen Blick erwiderte. Seine wunderschönen grünen Augen bohrten sich in meine. Er lachte ob meines Gesichtsausdrucks und der Moment der Verlegenheit war vorbei. "Darf ich es noch mal hören?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Edward schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf. "Es ist noch nicht fertig." Wir schwiegen einen Augenblick, dann trat ein Funkeln in Edwards Augen. Er kramte in einem Notenstapel herum, zog ein paar in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Blätter heraus und strich sie sorgfältig glatt. Als er sie auf der Notenablage platzierte, konnte ich einen Blick auf den Titel werfen. _Skinny Love _von Birdy. Einer meiner Lieblingssongs. Edward lächelte mich spitzbübisch an und klopfte neben sich auf die Klavierbank. "Lust zu singen?" Ich war versucht abzulehnen. Nicht, dass ich keine Lust hatte zu singen, aber wie zur Hölle sollte ich mich konzentrieren, wenn Edward neben mir saß? Ich suchte gerade nach einer einigermaßen glaubwürdigen Antwort, als sich sein Lächeln vertiefte. "Du weißt, dass ich kein Nein gelten lasse."

"Ich kenne den Text nicht." Edward schmunzelte. "Netter Versuch. Aber der steht unter den Noten. Jetzt bleibt dir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mir den Gefallen zu tun, obwohl du so gern nein sagst... jedenfalls zu mir." Er schlug die ersten Takte auf dem Flügel an und warf mir einen auffordernden Blick zu. Ich setzte mich auf die äußerste Kante der Klavierbank, sodass wir uns nicht berührten. Schon dieser Abstand reichte völlig aus, um meinen Körper in Aufruhr zu versetzten. So viele widersprüchlichen Gefühle und immer wieder diese leise mahnende Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich erinnerte, mich nie vergessen ließ...

Edward gewährte mir einen uneingeschränkten Blick auf sein Profil. Wieder einmal war ich von der unwahrscheinlichen Perfektion seiner markanten Gesichtszüge überwältigt. Es sollte verboten werden, so gut auszusehen. "Jetzt hast du den Einsatz verpasst" Er schenkte mir dieses schiefe Lächeln, das einen warmen Schauer über meine Haut schickte und spielte erneut die ersten Takte. Dieses Mal las ich die Noten mit. Und als der erste Ton über meine Lippen gekommen war, versank ich im Zauber der Musik. Er war mir gänzlich vertraut und gleichzeitig so neu, weil ich Edwards Blick auf mir ruhen spürte.

_"Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...  
Right in the moment this order's tall_

_I told you to be patient I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind  
In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines_

_..."_

Als die letzten Töne des Flügels in der Stille verklangen, spürte ich die Herrlichkeit der Musik wie eine Umarmung. Ich betrachtete Edward, dessen Blick auf die Tasten gesenkt war und so in sich gekehrt wirkte, wie ich ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Er bemerkte meinen Blick und drehte den Kopf, sodass er mich ansehen konnte. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht. Unsere Blicke blieben ineinander verschränkt.

Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich nicht wegsehen können. Zwischen uns baute sich eine Spannung auf, die mich vollkommen in ihren Bann zog. Mein Herz schlug schnell und holprig. Edwards Blick brannte sich in meinen. Das Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen und machte einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck platz. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was da gerade zwischen uns passierte. Es war nicht vollkommen neu. Zuvor hatte sich etwas derartiges schon einmal angedeutet, jedoch nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Mein Blick glitt hinunter zu seinen Lippen.

Von Edward schien eine Anziehungskraft auszugehen, die in meinem Inneren etwas weckte... ein mir unbekanntes Sehnen. Mein Blick fand zurück zu seinen Augen. Ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck unmöglich deuten. Er wirkte wachsam... und angespannt. Seine Hände umklammerten die Kante der Klavierbank so fest, dass die Sehnen weiß hervortraten.

Ich hatte Angst, Edward würde sich zu mir lehnen, den Abstand zwischen uns verringern und mich küssen. Und gleichzeitig wünschte ich es mir, so unwahrscheinlich und neu es auch schien...

Mein Körper wartete bebend auf seine Berührung, sehnte sie herbei wie nichts zuvor.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als hinter uns plötzlich Beifall ausbrach. Der magische Augenblick löste sich auf wie der morgendliche Nebel, den die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages durchdrangen. Ich sah mich verwirrt um, konnte kaum glauben, dass wir uns nach wie vor im Wohnzimmer der Cullens befanden. Neben der Treppe standen Jasper und Emmett, klatschten und johlten begeistert. Selbst in meinem etwas vernebelten Zustand, fiel mir Jaspers erstaunter Blick auf. Mir wurde unangenehm bewusst, wie unser Anblick wohl auf ihn wirken musste. An der Türe standen Renee und Carlisle. Sie applaudierten ebenfalls und ich konnte selbst aus dieser Entfernung erkennen, dass Renee Tränen der Rührung weinte. Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu Edward, der so überrumpelt schien, wie ich mich fühlte.

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages, lümmelten Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper und ich auf dem Sofa der Cullens herum. Alice hatte darauf bestanden eine furchtbar kitschige Liebeskomödie anzusehen, obwohl die Jungs und ich für einen Actionstreifen plädiert hatten. Abgesehen davon, dass ich den Film schrecklich fand, bedrückte mich die Tatsache, dass Edward vor zwei Stunden zu Tanya gefahren war. Ich versuchte mir zwar einzureden, dass es mich nicht interessierte, was er tat, doch dies gestaltete sich als schwieriges Unterfangen, denn ich kannte die Wahrheit im gleichen Maße, wie sie mich ärgerte.

Mitten im Film, die beiden Hauptpersonen hatten sich gerade aufgrund eines typischen Missverständnisses getrennt und heulten sich in ihren Wohnungen die Augen aus dem Kopf, klingelte Emmetts Handy. Rosalie und Alice warfen ihm ärgerliche Blicke zu. "Nichts jetzt!", beschwerte sich Rosalie und versuchte ihrem Freund das Handy aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch Emmett lehnte sich nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display von ihr weg und bedeutete uns, den Ton leiser zu stellen. "Carlisle?" Er schwieg eine halbe Minute lang und lauschte darauf, was sein Vater ihm zu sagen hatte. Es war durchaus ungewöhnlich, dass er seine Söhne während der Arbeit anrief. Schon allein das wäre Grund zur Sorge gewesen, doch Emmetts Gesichtsausdruck, der von ernst, zu entsetzt und schlussendlich zu besorgt wechselte, war ausschlaggebend, dass Rosalie, Alice, Jasper und ich zunehmend nervös wurden. Der Film war vergessen. "Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er schließlich. Sorgenfalten durchzogen Emmetts Stirn, was so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus. Die Besorgnis in Emmetts Stimme wies subtil auf eine große Verbundenheit zu der Person hin, über die gesprochen wurde. Vertrautheit, wie man sie zum Beispiel für einen Bruder empfand? Ich schluckte. Alice und ich tauschten unsichere Blicke. Emmett seufzte, wirkte aber ein wenig ruhiger. "In Ordnung. Wir sind in ein paar Minuten da." Er ließ das Handy sinken und blieb einen Augenblick regungslos sitzen. "Was ist los, Em?", fragte Jasper ungeduldig und rüttelte ihn unsanft an der Schulter. "Ist etwas passiert?", quietschte Alice. "Nun red doch endlich!", beschwerte sich Rosalie. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wartete darauf, dass er meine unguten Vorahnungen bestätigte.

"Edward ist im Krankenhaus. Er hatte einen Autounfall." Bis die Worte seinen Mund verließen, nach und nach in meinem Gehirn ankamen und mir letztendlich ihr volles Ausmaß bewusst wurde, vergingen einige Sekunden. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Alice und Rosalie bestürmten Emmett mit unzähligen Fragen, doch mein Kopf schien unglaublich zäh in der Verarbeitung der Informationen. Ich hatte nur dieses Bild vor Augen: Edward bleich und mit zahlreichen eingegipsten Knochenbrüchen in einem Krankenhausbett. Das bronzene Haar lugte aus einem breiten Kopfverband hervor; die Augen geschlossen; das Gesicht verschrammt. Mein Mund wurde trocken.

"Ich weiß doch auch nicht viel mehr als ihr." Emmett hob abwährend die Hände, um Rosalies und Alices Redefluss zu stoppen. "Carlisle hat gesagt, dass Edward dem Anschein nach sehr viel Glück hatte. Allerdings wurden auch noch nicht alle Unersuchungen gemacht."

Wie sich das anhörte, _dem Anschein nach _... Ich zwang mich, tief durchzuatmen. Wie viel hätte ich jetzt dafür gegeben, die kalte, spöttische Ausgabe Edwards neben mir zu wissen. Ich hätte jedes noch so verletzendes Wort aus seinem Mund ohne jeglichen Widerspruch ertragen, wenn ich mir nur sicher sein könnte, dass es ihm gut ging.

"Mach schon, Bella! Wir fahren ins Krankenhaus!" Alice rüttelte mich aus meiner Starre und zerrte mich hinter sich her. Ich musste meine volle Konzentration aufbringen, um mit ihrem Tempo mithalten zu können. Als ich auf der Rückbank von Emmetts Jeep saß und die vorbeiziehende Landschaft beobachtete; (Wenn er weiter so raste, würden wir Edward wohl demnächst auf Dauer Gesellschaft im Krankenhaus leisten, und zwar nicht als Besucher) wanderten meine Gedanken zum gestrigen Tag. Besser gesagt zu dem Augenblick, indem Edward und ich gemeinsam am Flügel saßen.

* * *

_Soo :) Ich hoffe euch hats gefallen ! _

_Das nächste Chapi kommt wieder pünktlich, versprochen ;)  
_


	36. Chapter 36

_Soo hier bin ich wieder :) _

_Vielen Dank an derxteversuch, noname und selina für eure Reviews! _

_Wünsch euch viel Sapaß beim Lesen... _

* * *

Als ich auf der Rückbank von Emmetts Jeep saß und die vorbeiziehende Landschaft beobachtete; (Wenn er weiter so raste, würden wir Edward wohl demnächst auf Dauer Gesellschaft im Krankenhaus leisten, und zwar nicht als Besucher); wanderten meine Gedanken zum gestrigen Tag. Besser gesagt zu dem Augenblick, indem Edward und ich gemeinsam am Flügel saßen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sich etwas zwischen mir und Edward verändert. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war ich mir dessen allerdings völlig unbewusst gewesen. Doch dieser Moment gestern war ausschlaggebend dafür, dass ich an die Anfänge unserer... "Freundschaft" zurückdachte und ihren Lauf bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt verfolgte.

Erst jetzt, da ich mit dem erhabenen Blick eines erfahreneren Menschen auf das Geschehen zurückblickte, wurden mir diese vielen kleinen Momente bewusst, die nach und nach dazu geführt hatten, dass Edward und ich uns über seine anfängliche Distanziertheit hinaus kennen gelernt hatten. Inzwischen bildete ich mir ein, recht gut über seinen Charakter bescheid zu wissen. Dies beruhigte meinen aufgewühlten Verstand ein bisschen, der sich lautstark über meine eigene Unzulänglichkeit beschwerte. Denn Edward war keines Falls dieser zynische, egoistische Typ, für den ich ihn auf den ersten Blick gehalten hatte. Edward hatte einen starken Charakter, das stand außer Frage. Er war selbstgefällig und überheblich. Und das auf eine Art und Weise, die mir verlässlich die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Doch das war die eine Seite seiner Person.

Die andere förderte ab und zu Eigenschaften zu Tage, die ich weder ihm, noch den meisten anderen Leuten zugetraut hatte, die ich kannte. Zuerst einmal war da diese beschützerische Art, die ich einmal Edward gegenüber als Neandertalerverhalten bezeichnet hatte. Wie nützlich und ... _anziehend _sie sein konnte, hatte ich zum Zeitpunkt, indem diese Unterhaltung stattgefunden hatte allerdings nicht gewusst. Edward war impulsiv und einschüchternd, aber trotz dessen gehörte er keinesfalls zu diesen angeberischen Halbstarken. Edward wusste was er tat und war schnell von Begriff, sodass er über die Charaktere der Leute in seiner Umgebung bestens im Bilde war. Edward war kein einfacher Mensch und auf den ersten Blick ein solcher, den ich besser weiträumig umging. Aber eben nur auf den ersten Blick. Auf den zweiten oder dritten konnte man erkennen, dass er Jemand war, der die Bereicherung seiner Freundschaft nur denjenigen zukommen ließ, bei denen er sicher war, dass sie es wert waren. Wenn man sich allerdings zu diesen Leuten zählen konnte, bekam man zu spüren, was bedingungslose Rückendeckung bedeutete. Ein nächster Punkt auf meiner imaginären Liste, die Edwards positive Eigenschaften enthielt, war sein exquisiter Humor, ein bisschen ironisch aber nicht zu sehr.

Ich fragte mich mit dem Anflug von Besorgnis, wie sich die Dinge wohl in nächster Zeit zwischen uns entwickeln würden. Als wir uns gestern am Flügel in die Augen gesehen hatten, hatte es sich nach mehr angefühlt. Ich seufzte und fing mir einen neugierigen Blick von Alice ein, die neben mir auf der Rückbank saß. Wie es um meine Gefühle stand, war keine Frage aber welche Absichten sich hinter Edwards Neckereien und Galanterien verbargen, wusste ich nicht. Ich war mir im Klaren darüber, dass Edward kein Typ für Gefühle war und dass seine Aufmerksamkeit mir gegenüber entweder völlig unbewusst, zu seinem bloßen Vergnügen oder meiner Fantasie entsprungen war. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht... aber trotzdem... manchmal bildete ich mir ein, dass die Wahrheit über jegliche meiner Vermutungen hinausging. Meine Hände umklammerten meine Arme, versuchten mir selbst Halt zu geben. Die Fingernägel gruben sich in meine Haut und erinnerten mich daran, wo ich war. Als Emmett auf dem Krankenhausparkplatz hielt, schnallte ich mich hastig ab und stieg aus.

Die Fahrt hatte aufgrund seines halsbrecherischen Tempos nur eine Viertelstunde gedauert, war mir aber viel länger vorgekommen. Ich eilte hinter Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie und Alice her und konnte zur Abwechslung einmal keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Jasper wechselte ein paar Worte mit der Frau hinter der Rezeption. Sie schien die Familie von Carlisle sofort zu erkennen. Ein Glück, dass sich die anderen in dem Gewirr aus Gängen und automatisch aufschwingenden Türen zurecht zu finden schienen. Ich wäre alleine jedenfalls hoffnungslos verloren gewesen. Als wir im vierten Stock dem Aufzug entstiegen, kam uns Carlisle mit langen Schritten und wehendem Kittel entgegen. Ich suchte sein Gesicht nach Zeichen ab, die darauf hinweisen könnten, dass sich Edwards Zustand verschlechtert hatte, doch fand keine. Er wirkte lediglich leicht gestresst. "Er ist schon wieder bei Bewusstsein", rief er uns zur Begrüßung zu und lächelte erschöpft in die Runde. Für einen Vater gab es wahrscheinlich nichts schlimmeres, als den eigenen Sohn wieder zusammen flicken zu müssen. Carlisle machte Kehrt und bedeutete uns, ihm zu folgen. Seine Gegenwart ließ mich ruhiger werden. Er als Arzt würde wissen, wann Grund zu ernstlicher Sorge bestünde.

Er öffnete eine der Türen, die von einem hellen, weißen Gang abgingen, wie wir sie schon zu genüge durchschritten hatten, und ließ uns den Vortritt.

In einem der drei belegten Krankenhausbetten lehnte Edward mit aufgerichtetem Oberkörper gegen das Kopfteil. Sein Gesicht war weder von Kratzern überzogen, noch der Kopf bandagiert oder eine Vorrichtung angebracht, um einen mögliches gebrochenes Bein zu entlasten. Die Erleichterung, die mich bei seinem Anblick überkam, war kaum zu beschreiben. Im Nachhinein war ich der Überzeugung, dass lediglich meine Nerven mit mir durchgegangen waren und nie Grund zu ernstlicher Sorge bestanden hatte, doch im Moment war ich einfach nur erleichtert. Edwards Gesicht war so perfekt wie eh und je und trug keine Spuren eines Unfalls. Doch er wirkte sehr blass, fast schon ungesund und das Lächeln, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als wir eintraten, wirkte sehr mühsam.

"Hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich nicht aufrichten?", meine Carlisle streng, doch ich hörte ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme. "Ich bin kein schwer verletzter, Dad", beschwerte sich Edward schwach. Er wirkte erschöpft. "Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, ich würde nie mehr mit meinem Bruder Football spielen können", rief Emmett, der bei Edwards Anblick seine gute Laune wieder gefunden hatte. "Sehr witzig, Em. Aber wenn du weiter so schreist platzt mein Kopf." Rosalie und Alice waren beide in Tränen aufgelöst.

Alice plapperte in einer Tour und Rosalie setzte sich auf den Bettrand und schloss Edward in eine feste Umarmung, die dieser mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck quittierte.

"Du sollst ihn nicht zerquetschen, Rose!", tadelte sie Jasper lächelnd. Ich stand nach wie vor an der Tür, unfähig mich den anderen anzuschließen. Nach der plötzlichen Hektik und all meinen übertriebenen Ängsten, war ich ziemlich fertig. Erleichtert, aber erschöpft, wie ein Gummischlauch, aus dem man die Luft gelassen hatte. Carlisle musste wieder an die Arbeit und nach fast einer Stunde verkündete Emmett, dass er nach dem Schock unbedingt in der Krankenhauscafeteria etwas essen musste. Rose schloss sich ihm an und mir fiel auf, dass Jasper viel daran zu liegen schien, dass auch Alice sie begleitete. Jedenfalls redete er so lange auf sie ein, bis sie zustimmte und die vier lachend und schwatzend das Zimmer verließen. Ich hatte bis jetzt kaum mehr als drei Worte gesprochen. Edward betrachtete mich neugierig, doch seine Augenlider wirkten schwer. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er nach kurzem Zögern. Ich senkte den Blick, der Schalk in seinem Blick entging mir allerdings trotzdem nicht. "Klar", antwortete ich mit rauer Stimme. Verlegen trat ich näher an das Bett heran. Edward klopfte einladend auf den Bettrand. "Setzt dich! Ich mag es nicht, wenn du so auf mich herunterschaust." Ich ließ mich auf der äußersten Bettkante nieder.

"Ich habe gewusst, dass dich deine Raserei irgendwann ins Krankenhaus bringt", sagte ich schwach. Edward lächelte dieses hinreisende schiefe Lächeln, das seine Wirkung auch dann nicht verfehlte, wenn es ihm augenscheinlich bescheiden ging. "Mich triff keine Schuld. So ein klappriger oranger Chevy-Transporter hat mir die Vorfahrt genommen und ist mir seitlich rein gefahren. Mein Volvo ist Schrott." Seine Mundwinkel senkten sich ärgerlich. Ich schüttelte halb belustigt, halb ärgerlich den Kopf. "Sei lieber froh, dass du leicht verletzt davon gekommen bist. Das Auto ist Nebensache."

Edward schmunzelte, wirkte jedoch wenig überzeugt. "Du hättest es ruhig ein wenig euphorischer aufnehmen können, dass mich der Chevy nur fast zerquetscht hat."

Es sah ihm ähnlich, mich selbst dann aufzuziehen, wenn ich tausend Tode aus Sorge um ihn gestorben war. "Wie kannst du _jetzt _Witze machen?", fragte ich pikiert. Edward zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog zeitgleich das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Anscheinend würde er einige Prellungen davon tragen. Mein Blick fiel auf seinen Oberarm, der mit einer weißen Mullbinde verbunden war.

"Erwartest du, dass ich einen Freudentanz aufführe?", fügte ich heftiger als beabsichtigt hinzu. "So etwas in der Art." Er schwieg kurz. "Naja, eigentlich wollte ich dich nur zum Lachen bringen. Du bist mit den Nerven total am Ende. Und dabei bin ich der mit dem Unfall." Er lächelte.

Ich verlor mich ein paar Sekunden in der markanten Linie seines Kiefers, der Wangenknochen und dem Kinn, bevor ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, dass ich von jetzt an selber Klavier lernen muss." Ich hatte versucht auf seine Anspielung mit Humor einzugehen, doch das Ergebnis war eher kläglich. Edward lächelte, ganz der Gentleman, trotzdem.

"Ich bin so großherzig und tue nicht nur so, als hätte ich deine Lüge nicht bemerkt, sondern sogar, als würde ich sie dir blind abkaufen", erwiderte er vergnügt. Meine Lippen verzogen sich unwillkürlich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln.

"Ganz ehrlich, du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen", zog er mich auf.

Dann wurde seine Miene plötzlich ernst und nachdenklich, bevor sie sich wieder erhellte.

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich dafür sorge, dass du wieder ein bisschen mehr Farbe ins Gesicht bekommst?" Sein Tonfall ließ mich aufhorchen. "Wie willst du das machen?" Edwards Lächeln wurde breiter.

"Küss mich!"

Mein Mund klappte auf und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre vom Bett gefallen. "I-Ich glaube dein Kopf hat bei dem Aufprall etwas abbekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich Carlisle holen", erwiderte ich, bemüht um einen neutralen Tonfall. Edwards Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. "Meinem Kopf geht es bestens. Ich glaube du willst mir nur schonend beibringen, dass du mich auf keinen Fall küssen möchtest", sagte er heiter. "Wir sind Freunde!", stammelte ich empört.

"Und?" Ich wich seinem intensiven Blick aus. "Freunde küssen sich nicht!"

"Du verletzt meinen Stolz, Bella", meinte Edward gespielt beleidigt. Ihm schien meine Entrüstung Vergnügen zu bereiten. "Ich würde mein Ja bekommen", stellte er selbstgefällig fest. Ich atmete tief durch und zermarterte mein Gehirn nach einer Antwort, die weder alles abstritt, noch sein Ego bestätigte. Ich wollte ihn zwar nicht herausfordern, doch einen Mittelweg fand ich genauso wenig. "Sicher nicht und du wirst Gentleman genug sein, es nicht zu probieren." Ich versuchte den panischen Unterton zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang mir nicht gänzlich. "Was macht dich dessen so sicher?", fragte er und fixierte mich mit einem Blick, der mein Herz zum Rasen brachte. Ich sah in seinen Augen dieses Funkeln, dass ich bereits bei ihm gesehen hatte, als er kurz davor war, eine Herausforderung an zu nehmen.

Edward würde doch nicht wirklich... Er zog mich doch nur auf, oder?

"Edward...!" Ich versuchte mich an einem strengen Tonfall, doch er misslang mir gänzlich.

"Was ist dein Problem? Es ist doch nur ein Kuss" Für ihn war es das vielleicht, aber für mich...

"Das hatten wir doch schon!" Mir stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht, weil ich in seiner Gegenwart zu nichts zu gebrauchen war und seine Amüsiertheit mich auf die Palme brachte. "Freunde küssen sich nicht! Und ich bin keines dieser Mädchen, dass sich auf solche Geschichten-"

Mit einer, für jemanden, der gerade einen Autounfall gehabt hatte, bemerkenswerten Schnelligkeit, umfasste er mit der einen Hand mein Kinn und zog mein Gesicht zu seinem heran. Wir waren uns so nahe, dass unsere Nasen sich fast berührten. Mein Herz schlug holprig in meiner Brust, meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Ich schluckte, spürte einen Hauch Panik in mir aufsteigen. Mein Blick wanderte über sein perfektes Gesicht, über die Bartstoppeln und den hypnotisierenden Schwung der Lippen, bevor er in Edwards wunderschönen grünen Augen hängen blieb. Aus seinem Blick war jeglicher Spott verschwunden. Ich zitterte leicht, als ich seinen warmen Atem auf der Haut spürte. Inzwischen war mir alles egal, vielleicht sehnte ich es sogar herbei oder ich hatte mich schlicht und ergreifend mit der Ausweglosigkeit meiner Situation abgefunden, jedenfalls schlossen sich meine Augen und warteten auf die sanfte Berührung seiner Lippen. Doch es geschah nichts.

"Siehst du, ich hätte mein Ja bekommen", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Zu meiner Verwirrung spürte ich, wie sich sein Griff um mein Kinn lockerte. Ich öffnete perplex die Augen und wich ein Stück vor ihm zurück.

* * *

_Sooo ... was sagt ihr dazu? Hoffentlich hat´s euch gefallen! _

_Habt ihr gemerkt, dass Bellas Auto aus dem richtigen Buch auch seinen Auftritt hatte? Es hat mich so lange angebettelt, bis es auch mitspielen durfte... ;) _

_Es hat mich wirklich total gefreut, als ich gehört habe, dass sich andere Hobbyautoren von der Story inspiriert fühlen :) Ich glaube das ist eines der größen Komplimente, die man bekommen kann ;) Vielen Dank dafür _

_Also wir lesen uns dann wieder am Mittwoch (voraussichtlich) ;) _


	37. Chapter 37

_Hallihallo :) _

_Zum letzten Kapitel hab ich soo viele Reviews bekommen wie noch nie ! Ich war ganz schön geflasht  
_

_Ein ganz großes Dankeschön dafür! So viel positives Feedback ist echt toll ;) _

_Heute werden die anfänglichen Anmerkungen wieder ziemlich lange, aber DaniHerbst hat mich auf einen Fehler im 23. Chapi aufmerksam gemacht, den ich ganz kurz erklären muss. _

_Mir ist, nach dem du es bemerkt hast, aufgefallen, dass ich mir da doch wirklich ...ähm ... die Geschichte von Charlies und Renees Ehe noch Mal kurzfristig anders überlegt hatte, dann aber vergessen habe, das auch im vorausgegangenen Chapi (Ich weiß grad nicht mehr welches es war) zu ändern. Das muss ich natürlich noch verbessern, hab aber grade nicht so viel Zeit, sodass ich es noch ein Weilchen aufschieben muss.  
_

_... Gut, dass ich so aufmerksame Leser habe, denen solche blöden Fehler im Gegensatz zu mir, immer auffallen. ;) _

_Soo jetzt bin ich so weit fertig und es kann mit dem neuen Chapi los gehen _

___Es ist übrigens wieder ein Bisschen länger als sonst  
_

_**Ich hoffe, dass du deine Matheprüfung gut überstanden hast, Sarah!** _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;) _

* * *

**Edward**

Sekunden später stürmten meine Brüder, Alice und Rose das Zimmer, beladen mit Pappbechern, in denen der Kaffee gefährlich nahe an den Becherrand schwappte, wie man sie in der Krankenhauscafeteria kaufen konnte. Wären sie auch nur drei Sekunden früher hereingekommen, wären Bella und ich in Erklärungsnot geraten. Ganz ehrlich, ich wusste selbst nicht, was in mich gefahren war. Ich hatte schon zuvor mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie zu küssen, einfach um zu sehen, ob es sich anders anfühlte als sonst. Vielleicht hatte ich mich nur selbst davon überzeugen wollen, dass Bella genauer betrachtete keine Ausnahme darstellte. Jedoch war exakt das Gegenteil eingetreten. Ich war kurz davor gewesen, sie zu küssen und ich hätte lügen müssen, um zu sagen, dass ich es in besagtem Augenblick nicht gewollt hätte. Allein die Tatsache, dass ich es trotzdem nicht getan hatte, sprach für meine Befürchtung, Bella könnte in jeder Hinsicht die Ausnahme darstellen.

Bevor ich ihr das Einverständnis für etwas derartiges abringen musste, würde ich eher ganz darauf verzichten. Ich war mit Sicherheit nicht die Inkarnation eines vorbildlichen jungen Mannes _aber _ich würde ein Mädchen nie dazu überreden oder gar zwingen, etwas gegen ihren Willen zu tun... Und doch, Bella hätte mir keine Vorwürfe machen können, wenn ich es getan hätte, schließlich hatte sie, wenn auch zögerlich mit ihrer Körpersprache ihre Zustimmung ausgedrückt. Ich hätte es tun können, wenn es mit meinem Gewissen vereinbar gewesen wäre.

Aber das war es nicht.

Bella hatte mich gereizt und ihre augenscheinliche Besorgnis um mich amüsierte mich in gleichem Maße, wie sie mir gefiel. Es zeigte, dass Bella, das Mädchen, das an Selbstlosigkeit und Gutmütigkeit mit niemandem zu vergleichen war und gleichzeitig mir gegenüber so bissig sein konnte, mir zumindest einmal nicht den Tot wünschte. Das musste, so folgerte ich, ein gewisses Maß an Zuneigung voraussetzten.

Ich drehte mich mühsam auf die andere Seite und unterdrückte ein Aufkeuchen. Auch wenn ich es mir vor den anderen nicht hatte anmerken lassen wollen, war mir durchaus bewusst wie viel Glück ich gehabt hatte. Ein Paar Prellungen waren Knochenbrüchen durchaus vorzuziehen. Carlisle hatte sich breit schlagen lassen, mich morgen schon zu entlassen. Das Krankenhaus ödete mich an und ich konnte das ständige Betütere der Krankenschwestern nicht mehr ertragen, die jetzt, nach dem Carlisle vergeben war, nach einem neuen Objekt suchten, das sie anhimmeln konnten. Mein Blick wanderte zu der Leuchtanzeiger des Weckers, der auf dem Nachttisch meines Bettnachbars stand. Es waren schon Stunden vergangen, seit meine Brüder, Alice, Rose und Bella nach Hause gefahren waren, doch ich fand einfach keinen Schlaf.

Meine ursprüngliche Mission, hatte darin bestanden, Bellas blasse Gesichtsfarbe zu revidieren. Auch wenn ich daran bis jetzt keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet hatte, war es mir durchaus gelungen. Ihre roten Wangen hatten ihr einige fragende Blicke eingebracht, die sie so tunlichst ignoriert hatte, wie mich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie sauer auf mich war. Dieses Unwissen war es, was mich augenblicklich um den Schlaf brachte, den ich so bitter nötig hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das einer der elementaren Gründe, warum ich schnellst möglichst nach hause wollte. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass Bella meine Abwesenheit nutzte, um sich ihr Eisköniginnengehabe wieder anzueignen. Ich wollte mich schleunigst erklären, wusste aber nicht, was ich ihr genau sagen sollte. Nach dem Beinahe-Kuss war keine Zeit mehr für erklärende Worte gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war es ganz gut, dass die anderen mich vor der Blöße bewahrt hatten, ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg nach den passenden Worten zu suchen. Im Nachhinein war meine Aktion doch recht töricht gewesen. Gerade noch war ich auf dem besten Weg gewesen, ihr Vertrauen und das Privileg ihrer ehrlichen Freundschaft zu gewinnen und im nächsten Moment entschied ich mich aus einer puren Lauen heraus, all die Bemühungen der letzten Wochen zu zerstören. Was war bloß in mich gefahren? Nach all dem was am heutigen Tag passiert war, konnte ich mich glücklich schätzen, noch am Leben zu sein. Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zum heutigen Nachmittag, der in jeder Hinsicht anders verlaufen war, als ich das ursprünglich geplant hatte.

_Flashback _

Ich parkte meinen Wangen neben Tanyas in der gepflasterten Einfahrt und stieg aus. Die Parkplätze, die den Autos ihrer Eltern vorbehalten waren, waren wie eh und je leer. So selten wie sie in Forks waren, könnte man meinen, sie hätten vergessen, dass sie vor neunzehn Jahren eine Tochter in die Welt gesetzt hatten. Die meisten von Tanyas Altersgenossen hätten unter dem Umstand gelitten, nicht so sie. Tanya war ihr Freiraum heilig. Zu ihren Eltern sowie zu allen anderen Menschen in ihrer Umgebung verband sie nichts. Gefühlskalt war wohl die perfekte Beschreibung ihres Wesens mit einem Wort. Keine sozialen Bindungen, keine noch so kleine Gefühlsregung. Und genau deswegen hatten wir unser Abkommen getroffen. Rummachen ohne Verpflichtungen und ohne Ansprüche auf beiden Seiten. Für mich stellte unsere Abmachung eine praktische Abwechslung dar, denn bei Tanya musste ich mir keine Vorwürfe machen, ihre Gefühle zu verletzten, denn sie hatte keine.

Ich schlenderte die Einfahrt entlang und klingelte. "Hey" Tanya öffnete die Türe und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um mich einzulassen. Mir entging ihre schlechte Stimmung keineswegs, doch zur Zeit schien das zum Dauerzustand geworden zu sein. Vielleicht sollte ich diese Vereinbarung zwischen uns lösen, wenn sie weiterhin so reizbar war. Ihre ständigen Stimmungswechsel gingen mir auf die Nerven. "Hi", antwortete ich ebenso kurz angebunden. Ich folgte ihr schweigend ins Wohnzimmer, das aufgrund dessen, dass die Haushälterin nur drei mal die Woche sauber machte, total unordentlich war. Auf dem Esstisch stapelte sich benutztes Geschirr und wartete darauf, abgespült zu werden. Bella würde das sofort übernehmen, sie war sich für solche Abreiten nicht zu schade. "Auf was hast du heute Lust?", fragte Tanya und drehte sich mit einem verführerischen Lächeln zu mir um. Anscheinend hatte sie ihre schlechte Laune einigermaßen überwunden. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte mich im Stillen, warum ich mir eigentlich die Mühe gemacht hatte, her zu kommen. Ich hatte heute nicht wirklich Lust. "Das übliche, denke ich."

Mein Blick fiel auf die verwelkte Orchidee auf dem Fenstersims. Sie war zwar weiß statt blau und sah nicht einmal annähernd so schön aus, wie Bellas, erinnerte mich aber trotzdem unweigerlich an sie und warf die Frage auf, was sie wohl gerade tat. Tanya folgte meinem Blick. "Seit wann stehst du auf Blumen?", fragte sie eine Spur lauernd. "Bella hat auch so eine", erwiderte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Tanyas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Ach, hat sie das?" Die Art und Weise, wie sie das _sie _aussprach ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer Abneigung Bella gegenüber. "Sie hat einen Faible für Zimmerpflanzen", sagte ich vor mich hin schmunzelnd, wohl wissend, dass Tanya dies keineswegs interessierte.

"Du scheinst ja deine anfängliche Abneigung überwunden zu haben", stellte sie in schneidendem Tonfall fest. Ihre Worte stimmten mich nachdenklich. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum ich Bella zu Anfang so schlecht behandelt hatte. Meine Einwände gegen sie schienen mir vor zwei Wochen noch völlig ausreichend. Heute wusste ich, dass es schlich weg unmöglich war, jemand so selbstloses wie Bella nicht zu mögen. Mit ihrem immer darauf bedachten Verhalten, möglichst neutral zu wirken, ihrer Unbedarftheit und ihrem ständigen Bemühen, es allen Recht zu machen, nicht zu vergessen ihren teilweise ziemlich flapsigen Kommentaren mir gegenüber, brachte sie mich nach wie vor gerne zur Weißglut, doch mindestens genauso oft zum Lachen. "Sie ist ziemlich nett."

"Nett!", spuckte Tanya aus und starrte mich wütend aus. "Nett ist nichts sagend, vollkommen bedeutungslos." Ich lehnte mich an den Türrahmen. "Für dich vielleicht, weil du noch keinen Menschen kennen gelernt hast, auf den das bedingungslos zutrifft." Tanya stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. "Ich bitte dich, Edward! Wer ist sie schon, dass du so über sie sprichst? Hast du dir schon Mal selber zugehört?"

Ich seufzte genervt, weil Tanya genau das ausgesprochen hatte, was ich mich selbst fragte, und sie ganz bestimmt niemand war, mit dem ich darüber sprechen wollte.

"Auf was zielst du ab?" Meine Stimme klang kalt. Tanya funkelte mich zornig an. "Ich frage mich, was sie an sich hat, das dich so viel zum Reden bringt, wie nichts zuvor." Ich hörte den stummen Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme. Anscheinend hatte sie Angst, dass unsere Vereinbarung und damit ihre Bedürfnisse durch Bella zu kurz kommen konnte.

"Hast du mich zum Streiten herbestellt oder zum Vögeln?"

_Flashbackende_

Mein Besuch bei Tanya hatte dort geendet, wo er es in der Regel immer tat: Im Bett.

Und auf dem Heimweg hatte mir dieses Ungetüm von Auto die Vorfahrt genommen und mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Seufzend öffnete ich die Augen und starrte zur Zimmerdecke hinauf. Das Halbdunkel des Raumes ließ die Schatten vor den Fenstern tanzen. Die Lichter der vorbeifahrenden Autos wanderten über die Zimmerwände, bis sie das Krankenhaus passiert hatten und wieder verschwanden. Ich lauschte auf die in der Ferne verklingenden Motorengeräusche. Ich spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen an Körperstellen, von denen ich bis jetzt nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierten. Durch die Erschütterung des Aufpralls war ich kurz bewusstlos geworden. An die Fahrt im Krankenwagen konnte ich mich nur noch verschwommen erinnern. Bei dem Zusammenstoß war ein Metallteil aus der Fahrertüre nach innen gedrückt worden und hatte mir den Arm aufgerissen. Die Wunde war vor ein paar Stunden genäht worden.

Der Unfall war zum wohl ungünstigsten Moment überhaupt geschehen. Meine Brüder würden gemeinsam mit Rose und Alice zu einem Konzert nach Olympia fahren und dort das Wochenende verbringen und ich wollte es Bella gern ersparen, mit unseren schrecklich verliebten Eltern allein das Haus hüten zu müssen. Ich raufte mir die Haare. Zum Glück würde ich schon Morgen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden. Irgendwann driftete ich schließlich in den Schlaf ab.

Am nächsten Morgen; mein Bettnachbar hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, seine Lebensgeschichte vor mir auszubreiten; wurde ich immer ungeduldiger. Ich hatte schlecht geschlafen und inzwischen müsste ich lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich die Schmerzen locker wegsteckte. Mr. Morgan, der Rentner im Nachbarbett, trug nicht unbedingt zu meinem Wohlbefinden bei. Ständig fragte er mich nach meiner Meinung zu irgendwelchen Nichtigkeiten, erzählte von seinen Enkeln und seiner Jugend und war so guter Laune, dass es mich einige Anstrengungen kostete, höflich zu antworten. "Meine Tochter ist gerade siebenunddreißig geworden. _Stephan_, hat sie zu mir gesagt, _Du hättest dir gar keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt für deinen Herzinfarkt aussuchen können! So kurz nach meinem Geburtstag_ Wissen Sie, ihr Ex-Mann war ein furchtbar unangenehmer Mensch. Ein Glück, dass er sie wegen einer anderen sitzen gelassen hat. Mit ihm wäre meine Jasmine nie glücklich geworden." Ich nickte und bemühte mich um einen aufgeschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, während mein Blick die Zeiger der Uhr fixierten und die Minuten zählten, bis Carlisle mich hier rausholen konnte.

Ich hoffte inständig, dass Mr. Morgan mich nun in Frieden lassen würde, doch nach einem kurzen Schweigen begann er von Neuem. "Sie scheinen ja etwas ungehalten zu sein, mein Lieber." Ich warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und versuchte unbefangen zu klingen, anstatt ihn anzufahren. "Ich soll heute entlassen werden", antwortete ich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

"Ah, also haben Sie es eilig nach hause zu kommen?", erwiderte er mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und biss mir gleich darauf auf die Lippe, um den Schwall an Flüchen zu unterdrücken. Das Schulterzucken sollte ich in den nächsten Tagen möglichst vermeiden.

"Gibt es dafür einen speziellen Grund?", fragte Mr. Morgan vergnügt. Ich verkniff mir einen genervten Seufzer. "Wir sprechen hier doch von der hübschen brünetten von gestern, oder?", fügte er hinzu und lächelte selbstzufrieden, als er meinen pikierten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Haben Sie gestern zu dieser Zeit nicht geschlafen?", fragte ich ungehalten und hoffte, Mr. Morgan möge nicht den gesamten Inhalt unserer Unterhaltung mitbekommen haben. Für einen Rentner mit konventionellen Moralvorstellungen hätte das ein Aufgebot der Entrüstung bedeutet. "Nun, nicht wirklich. Wissen Sie, mein Junge, als ich in Ihrem Alter war, war ich auch so ein gut aussehendes Kerlchen, wie Sie! Die Frauen sind mir nachgelaufen und ich habe sie entsprechend schlecht behandelt. Und dann kam die eine, die mir die Augen geöffnet hat." Ich zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, eine Bewegung, die ganz schmerzfrei war, wie ich mit Befriedigung feststellte. Nun musste ich keine falsche Interesse mehr an unserer Unterhaltung vortäuschen.

"Und Sie ist Ihre Frau?", fragte ich neugierig. Ein melancholisches Gesichtsausdruck überschattete Mr. Morgans Lächeln. "Nicht mehr. Elisabeth starb im Sommer des letzten Jahres. Aber, ich konnte sie damals dazu bewegen, mich zu heiraten. Und das war bei weitem das Beste, was ich in meinem Leben erleben durfte."

Ich schwieg betroffen. "Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass Sie nicht zu lange abwarten solltest. Die junge Ms. Swan ist ein hübsches Ding und bevor Sie sich versehen, hat sie sich ein anderer gesichert." Ich wollte ihm sofort widersprechen. Wie konnte er so selbstverständlich davon ausgehen, dass ich für Bella etwas empfand? Jetzt waren es nicht mehr nur Alice, Jasper und Tanya sondern auch noch Mr. Morgan, ein Rentner, den ich seit gestern kannte. Warum bildeten sich eigentlich alle ein, in meinen Kopf sehen zu können? Es ging niemanden etwas an, was ich tat oder nicht. Ich konnte auf gute Ratschläge jeder Art dankend verzichten. Gerade, als ich ihm das klar machen wollte, kam mir der Gedanke, Bella könnte mit einem dieser Idioten aus der Schule zusammen kommen, die ihrer nicht einmal annähernd würdig waren. Es machte mich wütend, mir vorzustellen, dass sie einen von ihnen mögen könnte. Eric, Mike, Jamie, Taylor... alle wären ihr sicher. Mr. Morgan betrachtete mich aufmerksam. "Sie scheint mir ein sehr liebenswürdiges Mädchen zu sein. Mein Freund, Steve, sprach in den höchsten Tönen von ihr."

"Meinen Sie Steve Banner, meinen Biolehrer?", fragte ich überrascht. Mr. Morgan lächelte. "Genau. Er sagte zu mir, Ms. Swan sei abgesehen von dem jungen Mr. Cullen; -ich denke damit sind Sie gemeint-; die klügste Schülerin die er je unterrichtet hat. Aber im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, ist _sie_ keine Rebellin." Nur in einer Kleinstadt wie Forks war es nichts besonderes, wenn jemand, den man nie zuvor gesehen hatte, deinen Namen kannte.

Er schmunzelte. Die nächsten Minuten vergingen in bedrückter Stille, sodass ich ungehindert meinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte.

"Ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Mr. Cullen, aber ich möchte Ihnen, als ein alter hoffentlich erfahrener Mann einen Rat geben: Es ist töricht, alles im Ungewissen zu halten, genauso gut können Sie den Sack zu machen."

Das Eintreten einer Krankenschwester ersparte mir eine Antwort. Sie war jung, recht ansehnlich und ganz offensichtlich an mir interessiert, doch ich war viel zu sehr mit den Worten von Mr. Morgan beschäftigt, als dass ich Augen für sie gehabt hätte. "Ihr Vater wird im Laufe des Vormittags bei Ihnen vorbeischauen, Mr. Cullen", flötete sie lächelnd und versuchte meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch ihre Versuche blieben erfolglos und sie zog schließlich enttäuscht von dannen.

Carlisle betrat wenig später das Zimmer und untersuchte mich kurz. Er erklärte sich schließlich einverstanden, dass mich die anderen wenn sie von der Schule kamen, abholten. Seine Versuche, mich dazu zu Bewegen, noch einen Tag länger zu bleiben, waren zum Scheitern verurteilt.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem Chapi zeigen konnte, wie Edward im Bezug auf den Fast-Kuss gedacht hat ;) _

_So cool, wie er getan hat, war er gar nicht... _

_Viele von euch wünschen sich, dass Bella ihm Contra gibt... und das wird sie... aber eben auf ihre Weise :) _

_Hoffentlich hat euch das Kapitel hier gefallen! Das nächste gibts wie fast immer am Wochenende _


	38. Chapter 38

_Puh... gerade noch geschafft ;) _

_Es ist zwar schon kurz nach acht, aber immer noch Sonntag ;)_

_Vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews! _

_Ihr habt die 100-Marke geknackt! Wahnsinn :D _

_Da fehlen mir echt die Worte..._

_Und schon wieder wurde ein Fehler entdeckt... Bellas Nebensitzer in Englisch hat auf mysteriöse Weise seinen Namen gewechselt... Dankeschön ;) Ist mir Mal wieder gar nicht aufgefallen_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Carlisle betrat wenig später das Zimmer und untersuchte mich kurz. Er erklärte sich schließlich einverstanden, dass mich die anderen wenn sie von der Schule kamen, abholten. Seine Versuche, mich dazu zu Bewegen, noch einen Tag länger zu bleiben, waren zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Das Krankenhausessen war für jemanden, der an Bellas Kochkünste gewöhnt war, nur schwer zu ertragen, doch insgesamt verbesserte sich meine Laune im Laufe des Tages und ich fand mit der Zeit sogar Gefallen an der Unterhaltung mit Mr. Morgan.

Nach dem ich die Krankenschwester mühsam davon überzeugt hatte, dass ich mich sehr wohl alleine von diesem peinlichen Nachthemd entledigen und meine normalen Klamotten anziehen konnte, saß ich auf der Bettkante und plauderte mit Mr. Morgan. Das Umziehen hatte zwar recht viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen und das Sitzen war alles andere als bequem, ganz zu schweigen wie es um Stehen oder gar Gehen stand, doch ich konnte es kaum abwarten, endlich nach hause zu kommen.

Um kurz vor vier klopfte es zaghaft an der Türe und Bella trat zögernd ein. ein scheues Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie mich sah.

Sie trug ein weißes Oberteil, an dessen Ausschnitt silberne Steinchen angebracht waren, Jeans und Chucks. Die mahagonifarbenen Locken waren zu einer hübschen Flechtfrisur hochgesteckt worden, was mit Sicherheit Alices Werk war.

"Hey." Ihre Wangen röteten sich, sie war verlegen. "Hey", erwiderte ich. "Oh, hallo. Ich bin Mr. Morgan, der bemitleidenswerte Kerl, der den ganzen Tag den Launen ihres Freundes ausgesetzt war. Ein Glück, dass Sie ihn mitnehmen", sagte Mr. Morgan vergnügt. Bellas Wangen färbten sich eine Spur dunkler. "Oh, wir sind nicht..." Mr. Morgan lachte und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ich warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. "Wie schade für ihn... Sie sind ein hübsches Mädchen." Bella senkte verlegen den Blick. Ihr war das Kompliment augenscheinlich unangenehm. Sie war viel zu schüchtern, als dass es ihr schmeicheln konnte.

"Dein T-Shirt ist dreckig", sagte sie an mich gewandt und betrachtete das braun verkrustete Blut auf dem hellen Stoff. "Das ist mir lieber als dieses bescheuerte Nachthemd", antwortete ich grinsend. "Wenn du erst Mal in mein Alter kommst, fühlst du dich nicht mehr zu männlich für Nachthemden", mischte sich Mr. Morgan lachend ein. Bella überraschte mich, indem sie schmunzelnd erwiderte: "Das bezweifle ich."

Ich beeilte mich, aufzustehen bevor Mr. Morgan weitere Anspielungen auf unsere Unterhaltung machte und biss die Zähne zusammen, als ich in kleinen Schritten auf Bella zuging, bemüht jegliche unnötige Bewegung zu vermeiden.

Bella sah mich besorgt an. "Soll ich dir helfen?"

"So weit kommt es noch, dass ich mir von Mädchen beim Laufen helfen lassen", knurrte ich durch meine zusammen gebissenen Zähne. Mr. Morgan lachte. "Er würde sich selbst dann nicht helfen lassen, wenn er zwei gebrochene Beine hätte. So ist das mit dem Stolz", meinte er an Bella gewandt. Sie schmunzelte. "Vielleicht kann ich ihn noch überzeugen."

"Ich hasse es, wenn man über mich in der dritten Person spricht", warf ich ärgerlich ein.

"Auf wieder sehen, Mr. Cullen. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine baldige Genesung und eine nervenstarke Krankenschwester." Er schenkte Bella ein breites Lächeln. "Ms. Swan" Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken eine Verbeugung an. Bella verabschiedete sich herzlich von meinem Bettnachbarn und hielt mir die Zimmertüre auf. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Senior. Langsam und gebeugt machte ich einen Schritt nach dem anderen, fühlte bei jeder Bewegung, dass mir der Unfall noch in den Knochen steckte. "Soll ich dir doch helfen?", fragte Bella besorgt, als wir nebeneinander den steril wirkenden Flur entlang gingen.

"Ich kann sehr wohl alleine gehen", knurrte ich. "Das bezweifle ich auch gar nicht. Ich denke nur, dass es angenehmer wäre, wenn ich dich stützen würde. Du musst nicht den Helden spielen", beharrte Bella.

"Weiß du wie viel ich wiege?"

"Ähm, nein." Bella sah mich von der Seite an. "Sei dir sicher, dass es dein Körpergewicht um einiges übersteigt."

"Ich werde dich ja auch nicht tragen", widersprach sie lächelnd. Der Schmerz und der Gedanke, dass Bella mich anfassen könnte, wenn auch nur aus Besorgnis aber aus freien Stücken, besiegte meinen Stolz, dem es überhaupt nicht zusagte, sich von einem Mädchen stützen zu lassen.

"Also gut, wenn du darauf bestehst" Bella warf mir ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln zu. Ich legte ihr vorsichtig einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern, bemüht ihr nicht zu viel Gewicht zuzumuten. Bella ging trotzdem ein Stück in die Knie. Ich schmunzelte. "Zu schwer?" Sie ächzte. "Nein, gar nicht." Ich lachte und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass das hier das erste Mal war, dass ich sie richtig berührte. Na ja, das erste Mal war es eigentlich nicht, aber das erste Mal, dass sie es freiwillig tat.

Während wir durch die Flure wankten, stellte ich beruhigt fest, dass Bella den beinahe Kuss mit keinem Wort erwähnte und auch ihre Körpersprache entspannt wirkte, als würde sie sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern. Das wiederum verstimmte mich. War es möglich, dass Bella der beinahe Kuss überhaupt nicht beschäftigte?

Ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Egal mit was ich gerechnet hatte, dies übertraf mein Vorstellungsvermögen. Ich warf Bella einen prüfenden Blick von der Seite zu. Sie wirkte völlig entspannt. Ich hatte viel Zeit darauf verwendet, mir ihre möglichen Reaktionen auszumalen; letztendlich hatte ich zwischen _kalt und abweisend, aber in Wahrheit verletzt _und _total verlegen, weil durcheinander _geschwankt. Eingetroffen war nichts davon. Stattdessen war Bella völlig unbefangen. Meine zahlreichen Entschuldigungsreden, die ich mir vor dem Einschlafen ausgedacht hatte, waren vollkommen unnötig. Bella verhielt sich mir gegenüber nicht eine Spur beleidigt. Vielleicht war sie sogar offener als vorher. Durch ihr Verhalten war unser Beziehungsstatus, es mangelt einer besseren Bezeichnung, deutlich auf "Kumpel" eingegrenzt worden. Wer sollte bitteschön aus diesem Mädchen schlau werden? Es ärgerte mich, wie wenig Bella von dem Beinahekuss beeindruckt war. Nicht die Spur von Unbehagen oder Gekränktheit fand sich darin wieder. Sie wirkte noch nicht einmal aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, dass mein Charme bei Bella möglicherweise versagte. Und die ganze Angelegenheit wurde um so ärgerlicher, wenn man in betracht zog, wie lange und intensiv ich darüber nach gegrübelt hatte, während sie scheinbar keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Diese Coolness muss vorgetäuscht sein, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich wäre sofort bereit gewesen, dieser Vermutung Glauben zu schenken, wenn ich auch nur einen einzigen Hinweis, eine kleine Unsicherheit in ihrem Verhalten wieder gefunden hätte, aber da dies nicht der Fall war, beschloss ich, sie vorerst weiter zu beobachten, denn ich war nicht bereit, diese Unbefangenheit im Bezug auf den Beinahekuss hinzunehmen. Irgendeine Reaktion musste doch aus ihr herauszubekommen sein.

Als wir den nervigen Papierkram erledigt hatten, ließen wir das Krankenhaus hinter uns. Bella fühlte sich zart und warm an. Sie legte schüchtern eine Hand um meine Mitte. Ich hatte es nicht für Möglich gehalten, dass ich beim verlassen des Krankenhauses noch schlechter gelaunt war, als bei meiner Ankunft. Und daran war niemand anderes Schuld als Bella, oder besser gesagt Bellas Verhalten. Sie reagierte falsch und das frustrierte mich unheimlich. Bellas ganze Person frustrierte mich. Mit ihr war nichts einfach, dafür sorgte sie schon. Eigentlich seltsam, wie viel schwieriger es sein konnte, mit einem... ruhigeren Gemüt zusammen zu leben, als mit einem impulsiven.

Arm in Arm traten wir auf den Parkplatz, wo ich meine Brüder bereits neben Emmetts Jeep stehen sah. Wenn meine Nähe zu Bella keine Notwendigkeit gewesen wäre, um mich heil zum Auto zu bringen und mich ihr Verhalten nicht so sehr geärgert hätte, hätte sie mir wesentlich besser gefallen. "Schade, dass ich keinen Foto dabei habe, um den Moment für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten", rief Emmett zu uns herüber.

**Bella**

Ich beschloss kein Mitleid mit Edward zu haben, als er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und zusammen gepressten Lippen auf den Beifahrersitz des Jeeps niederließ, schließlich hatte er die ihm angebotene Hilfe von seinen Brüdern und mir beharrlich abgelehnt. Doch ich erwischte meine Gedanken trotzdem dabei, wie sie im Zusammenhang mit dem Unfall einen besorgten ton annahmen. Über Nacht hatte sich meine Verwirrung in Erleichterung verwandelt, dass Edward den Unfall leicht verletzt überstanden hatte und dass er schon gestern wieder so fit sein konnte, um mich aufzuziehen.

Was er nicht ahnen konnte, war, wie nahe mir dieser Scherz mit dem Beinahekuss gegangen war. Ich war so durcheinander, verletzt und in meinem Stolz gekränkt, dass ich vor dem Einschlafen alle möglichen Konsequenzen durchgegangen war, mit denen ich Edward mehr oder weniger bestrafen konnte. Von der Flucht nach Phoenix bis zum Ignorieren Edwards bis ans Ende seiner Tage, war alles dabei gewesen. Doch nach stunden langem Wachliegen ohne irgendeine verhältnismäßig vernünftige Lösung zu finden, begann ich, die Dinge aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten. Wenn ich Edward ignorierte, ihn kalt und abweisend behandelte, könnte ich mir genauso gut ein Schild um den Hals hängen, auf dem in roten Großbuchstaben geschrieben stand: Verliebt und verletzt von einem Vollidioten.

Wenn ich Edward darin bestätigen wollte, dass ich genauso leicht zu manipulieren war, wie es all die anderen Mädchen seiner Meinung nach waren, sollte ich genau das tun. Doch das war die abgestumpfte Handlungsweise, vielleicht die einfachste, weil sie meinen Gefühlen entsprach, aber auch die... unbesonnenste, die womöglich schlimme Konsequenzen für mich mit sich brachte.

Edward würde sofort eins und eins zusammenzählen, wenn ich ihm zeigte, wie sehr mich der Beinahekuss verwirrt hatte. Er verabscheute dieses zur Schaustellen der Gefühle aber gleichzeitig erwartete er es wahrscheinlich von mir. Was gab es schöneres, als seine Erwartungshaltung zu zerstören? Entgegen seiner Vermutungen zu handeln, und mich weitgehend normal zu verhalten, erschien mir objektiv betrachtete, als die beste Lösung. Sie war um einiges besser dafür geeignet, es ihm gründlich heimzuzahlen, als ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Ich würde Edward nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihm zu bestätigen, dass ich im Grunde genauso fasziniert von ihm war wie alles andere weibliche.

Wenn ich seine Meinung vom weiblichen Geschlecht auch nicht revidieren konnte, musste ich ihm noch lange keine Bestätigung dafür liefern. Ich konnte mir nicht viel zugute halten, jedoch war ich nie naiv gewesen. Wenn Edward seine Spielchen spielen wollte, schien es mir das sinnvollste zu sein, ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Ich würde keine Schwäche zeigen und mich genau gegensätzlich zu meinen Gefühlen verhalten.

Und so hatte ich mich bereitwillig einverstanden erklärt, als Emmett und Jasper mich baten, Edward aus dem Krankenhaus abzuholen, während sie auf dem Parkplatz warteten. Es war sinnlos, ihm vorerst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Mit ihm allein zu sein, war der Härtetest für meinen Plan. Es fiel mir schwer, die Unbefangenheit aufrecht zu erhalten, doch der Gedanke, Edward mit meinem Verhalten zu verwirren oder allenfalls zu überraschen, beflügelte mich und ich fand schließlich sogar Gefallen daran, der Situation so erhaben gegenüberzutreten.

"Hast du eigentlich gerade Stress mit Tanya?", fragte Emmett seinen Bruder unvermittelt. Ich horchte unwillkürlich auf. Mein Blick fixierte Edwards Hinterkopf und das verwuschelte bronzene Haar, als ich angespannt auf seine Antwort lauschte.

"Sie ist im Moment ein Bisschen launisch, aber das wird schon wieder." In dem Augenblick, als die Worte seinen Mund verließen, fiel es mir schwer, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. "Dass heißt, sie ist es noch wert, wenn du weißt was ich meine?", hakte Emmett breit grinsend nach. Edward lachte kurz auf. "Definitiv." Ich senkte den Blick auf meine Finger, die sich in meinem Schoß ineinander verkrampften und atmete tief durch. Ich durfte jetzt nicht die Fassung verlieren, auch wenn seine Worte mir bestätigten, dass er mich mit diesem Beinahekuss nur aufziehen und provozieren wollte. Zu meiner Scham brannten Tränen in meinen Augen, doch es gelang mir, sie zu unterdrücken. Ich drehte den Kopf zum Fenster, beobachtete die vorbei fliegende Landschaft und versuchte Jaspers mitfühlende Blicke zu ignorieren.

* * *

_Hoffe euch hats gefallen !  
_

_Wir lesen uns hoffentlich wieder am Mittwoch ;) _


	39. Chapter 39

_Hei ihr Lieben! _

_Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch habe warten lassen und ihr enttäuscht wart, als es kein neues Chapi gab ... *zerknirscht sei* _

_Die letzte Woche war ziemlich stressig und ich bin mit dem Schreiben nicht mehr hinter her gekommen_

_Ich wollte heute einfach noch Mal persönlich Danke sagen!_

_ SarahRe, noname, sina, twyheart24, DaniHerbst, ihr seid klasse! Vielen Dank für euer fleisiges Reviewen !  
_

_Das Chapi ist ein Bisschen länger als regulär, weil ich ja die letzten Beiden Post-Termine nicht einhalten konnte... Hoffe das entschädigt euch für die Wartezeit._

* * *

Ich drehte den Kopf zum Fenster, beobachtete die vorbei fliegende Landschaft und versuchte Jaspers mitfühlenden Blick zu ignorieren.

Dumm, dumm, dumm, dumm... Warum ausgerechnet Edward? Diese Frage hatte ich mir schon zur genüge gestellt und obwohl ich inzwischen die Antwort auf sie gefunden hatte, wurde ich dessen nicht müde.

Edward war kein schlechter Mensch. Ich hatte mich erst dann wirklich in ihn verliebt, als ich einen Blick auf einen Teil seiner guten Seite erhascht hatte. Davor hatte ich eher eine ungesunde Faszination für ihn empfunden. So gesehen wäre es viel erträglicher gewesen, wenn Edward wirklich der Idiot gewesen wäre, für den ich ihn zu Anfang gehalten hatte.

Und inzwischen glaubte ich Jasper, dass Edward mich nicht absichtlich verletzten würde... aber ich glaubte dennoch, dass für ihn dieser Begriff ein anderer war als für mich... Ich verwarf die Gedanken schleunigst. Wie oft war ich dieses Thema eigentlich schon im Kopf durchgegangen? - Zu genüge. Und es führte, abgesehen davon, dass es mich unheimlich deprimierte, zu nichts.

"Bella, Schatz, wie geht es Jake?", fragte Renee vergnügt, als die ganze Familie beim Abendessen zusammen saß. Ich zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern, wollte nicht wirklich über ihn sprechen. "Hast du Mal wieder mit ihm telefoniert?" Renee ließ nicht locker. "Erst vorgestern", antwortete ich widerstrebend. "Und Wie geht es Angele?" Ich senkte den Blick auf meinen Teller und stocherte missmutig in meinem Essen herum. "Die beiden sind nicht mehr zusammen."

"Das glaube ich nicht!", rief Renee ungläubig aus. "Die beiden gehören einfach zusammen." Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, um meine Mutter zu besänftigen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich aufregte, schon gar nicht mit dem Baby im Bauch. "Ach, das wird schon wieder."

"War Jake nicht der Typ mit der Stripperin?", fragte Emmett neugierig. Ich warf ihm einen halb amüsierten, halb verzweifelten Blick zu, weil ich fürchtete, das Thema könnte in der familiären Runde vertief werden. "Jetzt nicht mehr. Kannst du mir Mal den Salat reichen?" Jasper kam Emmett zuvor und reichte mir die Schüssel herüber. "Warum haben sie Schluss gemacht?", fragte Edward beiläufig. "Weiß ich nicht. Ich mische mich nicht in die Beziehungskisten meiner Freunde ein", erwiderte ich etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt. "Ich meine", fügte ich eilig hinzu, "die beiden müssen das unter sich ausmachen."

"Das stimmt. Bei so etwas ist es sinnvoll sich herauszuhalten, auch wenn man am liebsten eingreifen und beiden gründlich den Kopf waschen würde." Ich sah überrascht auf, weil ich glaubte, einen frustrierten Unterton in Jaspers Worten wahrgenommen zu haben, der so gar nicht zur Situation passen wollte. Ich sah gerade noch, wie er Edward einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf, den ich nicht verstand.

Carlisle räusperte sich, um unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. "Renee und ich wollen kurzfristig bis Montag in die Berge fahren. Ist das in Ordnung für euch?"

"Klar", antwortete Emmett grinsend. "Jasper und ich gehen doch sowie so mit den Mädels bis Sonntag nach Seattle."

"Oh!" Carlisle schlug sich mit der Flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. "Stimmt, das Konzert! Daran haben wir gar nicht mehr gedacht." Er wandte sich an mich. "Ist es in Ordnung für dich, Bella, das Wochenende alleine zu verbringen? Du kannst selbstverständlich Freundinnen einladen. Ich denke, Edward wird tagsüber bei Tanya sein."

"Natürlich", beeilte ich mich zu sagen. Es brauchte ja niemand zu wissen, dass ich nicht vorhatte, jemanden zu bitten, mir über das Wochenende Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich war nicht der gesellige Typ. Und was Edward betraf... sollte er doch bei seiner Tanya bleiben, die ihren Mangel an Taktgefühl und Benehmen mit ihren _zahlreichen anderen Vorzügen _aufwog. Wobei, hatte Alice nicht einmal zu mir gesagt, dass Edward nie bei ihr schlief?

"Macht euch ein paar schöne Tage. Wann wollt ihr los fahren?" Renee strahlte und legte ihre Hand auf Carlisles. "Morgen früh. Ich kann es kaum erwarten die Berge zu sehen. Wie lange es her ist, dass wir ein paar Tage zum Wandern weggefahren sind."

Renee freute sich wie ein kleines Kind und ich konnte nicht umhin, mich mit ihr zu freuen. Sie mochte viele Fehler haben, doch im Grunde gehörte sie zu den Menschen, die man einfach gern haben musste.

Ich erledigte mit Emmett und Carlisle den Abwasch und machte mich anschließend bettfertig. Am Wochenende würde ich wie eine verbitterte alte Jungfer herumsitzen, lesen und vor mich hin träumen. Falls Edward solange bei Tanya war, würden es zwei entspannte Tage werden, nur überschattet von den Gedanken, was die beiden wohl taten. Falls er allerdings zuhause sein würde... Darüber sollte ich besser nicht nachdenken. Es war schon so schwierig genug, in seiner Umgebung die Fassung zu bewahren.

Der nächste Morgen war einer jener unfreundlichen Tagesanbrüche, bei denen man die Wärme und Gemütlichkeit seines Bettes nur widerstrebend verließ.

Nebel waberte in dicken weißen Schlieren vor den Fenstern und umhüllten das Haus wie eine luftige weiße Decke. Als ich barfuß über den Parkettboden tapste und das Fenster öffnete, schlug mir die nasskalte Luft entgegen und legte sich als feiner Schleier auf die entblößte Haut in meinem Gesicht. Es sah nach Regen aus.

Forks war so ziemlich das exakte Gegenteil von Phoenix, doch inzwischen war das eingetroffen, von dem ich mir zu Anfang sicher gewesen war, dass es gar nicht möglich war: Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt. Der Mensch war ein anpassungsfähiges Wesen, so sehr er einschneidende Veränderungen auch verabscheute. Doch inzwischen konnte ich nicht mehr behaupten, dass mich der ständige Regen störte.

Ehrlich gesagt waren meine Gedanken viel zu sehr von anderen Dingen beansprucht, als das ich mich über das Wetter ärgern konnte.

Ich griff mir ein hellgrünes Shirt und verwaschene Jeans und zog beides eilig an. Es war noch relativ früh für einen Samstag, doch ich hatte vor, Frühstück zu machen, bevor alle im Laufe des Vormittags verschwanden. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Badezimmer stieg ich die Treppe hinunter und machte mich an die Vorbereitung. Es dauerte nicht lange, da klingelte es und eine quietsch vergnügte Alice stand mit einer Tüte frischer Brötchen vor der Türe.

"Guten Morgen", flötete sie strahlend und umarmte mich überschwänglich. "Hey, Alice", erwiderte ich etwas überrumpelt. Rosalie traf keine fünf Minuten später ein und um halb neun, fand sich nach und nach auch der Rest der Familie Cullen am Frühstückstisch ein.

Edward war der letzte. Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen, als ich sah, wie schwer ihm das Treppensteigen fiel. Mit dem Elan eines achtzigjährigen nahm er Stufe für Stufe und verzog beim Auftreten das Gesicht. "Komm schon, Opa", zog Emmett ihn vergnügt auf. "Bis du hier unten bist, sind die Spiegeleier kalt."

"Vielleicht solltest du heute nicht zu Tanya fahren", bemerkte Carlisle besorgt. "Mir geht es gut, Dad", erwiderte Edward mürrisch. Er wirkte sehr verschlafen, das bronzene Haar war völlig durcheinander und der drei Tagebart zeugte davon, dass er im Krankenhaus nicht zum Rasieren gekommen war. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte er die Bartstoppeln ruhig stehen lassen. Ich rief mich innerlich zur Ordnung. Es stellte keinen guten Tagesbeginn dar, Edward schon in den frühen Morgenstunden anzuschmachten. Im Allgemeinen schien er heute alles andere als guter Lauen zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Schmerzen, war aber zu stolz, um Carlisle nach Schmerzmittel zu fragen. Für mich bedeutete seine gegenwärtige Laune, dass ich ihm heute möglichst aus dem Weg gehen sollte, um nicht Zielscheibe seines Ärgers zu werden.

"Noch geht es dir vielleicht gut, aber ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass du heute ... zu euren... ähm _sportlichen Aktivitäten _fähig sein wirst", bemerkte Carlisle hüstelnd, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Emmett und Jasper hingegen gaben sich keine Mühe, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken und selbst Rosalie und Alice kicherten vor sich hin. "Du wirst dich wundern, wozu ich alles fähig bin", gab Edward trocken zurück.

Trotz aller Einwände Carlisles, dass es nicht sinnvoll wäre, sich schon heute wieder ans Steuer zu setzten, brach Edward kurz nach dem die anderen gegangen waren, auf. Ich war gerade im Badezimmer, als ich aus dem Fenster blickte und ihn in einem schwarzen BMW, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte, davonfahren sah.

Ich nutzte den Tag, um im Haus sauber zu machen, Wäsche zu waschen und den inzwischen leer gewordenen Kühlschrank wieder aufzufüllen. Danach erledigte ich meine Biohausaufgaben, die gestern zu kurz gekommen waren und setzte mich anschließend mit einem Buch ins Wohnzimmer. Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren und legte es, nach dem ich zwei Kapitel gelesen hatte, ohne auf den Inhalt zu achten, wieder aus der Hand.

Seufzend stand ich auf und trat an Edwards Flügel heran, strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die glatte schwarze Lackschicht und ließ mich schließlich zögernd auf dem Klavierhocker nieder. Ich versuchte mich an die Melodie von Edwards selbst komponiertem Stück zu erinnern, doch ich bekam sie nicht mehr zu fassen. Ganz abgesehen davon, fühlte es sich irgendwie verboten an, hier zu sitzen, als würde ich ganz entscheidend in Edwards Privatsphäre eindringen. Nach ein paar Minuten stand ich auf, ruhelos und hibbelig. Es zog mich nach draußen an die frische Luft. Um meine aufgewühlten Gedanken zu beruhigen, tat ich etwas, dass ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gemacht hatte: Ich ging joggen. Meine Ausdauer war nicht wirklich gut, doch als ich wieder am Haus der Cullens ankam, fühlte ich mich dennoch angenehm erschöpft und um vieles gelassener. Edward bekam ich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr zu Gesicht und das war objektiv betrachtet auch ganz gut so.

**Edward**

Statt den Schlaf nachzuholen, der mir letzte Nacht entgangen war, hatte ich auch dieses Mal kaum ein Auge zu getan. Schuld daran war sie. Natürlich sie. Wer auch sonst? Ich saß ihr gegenüber am Frühstückstisch und konnte mich nur mit Mühe zusammen reißen. Sie lächelte vor sich hin, unbekümmert und ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit. Sie sprach mit meinen Brüdern, mit ihrer Mutter und Carlisle und wirkte in jeder Hinsicht entspannt. Das Bedürfnis, sie zu packen und durchzuschütteln, drohte Überhand zu nehmen. Aus dem anfänglichen Unmut über ihre Reaktion war eine tiefgehende Frustration entstanden.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich erwartet hatte. Jedenfalls nicht, dass sie es völlig kalt ließ. Bella gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die solche Dinge auf die leichte Schulter nahmen. Es verwirrte mich, dass sie sich im genauen Gegensatz zu ihrem eigentlichen Charakter verhielt. Inzwischen waren mir sogar Zweifel gekommen, ob das Bild von Bella, dass ich mir im Kopf über sie gemach hatte, überhaupt mit der Wahrheit übereinstimmte. So weit war es also schon gekommen. Ich zweifelte an meinen Fähigkeiten... und dass nur, weil ein Mädchen, dessen Belange mich überhaupt nicht zu interessieren hatten, sich nicht so verhielt, wie es sollte.

Nach dem meine Brüder, Rose und Alice und schließlich auch Renee und Carlisle aufgebrochen waren, ergriff ich die Flucht. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, Bella Bescheid zu geben, sondern schnappte mir schleunigst die Schlüssel von Carlisles Zweitwagen und machte, dass ich davon kam, bestrebt so viele Kilometer zwischen mich und Bella zu bringen, wie nur möglich. Ich verbrachte den Tag damit, zuerst unsinnig durch die Gegend zu fahren und anschließend in einem Fastfood Restaurant zu essen. Nichts konnte mich von meiner schlechten Laune ablenken und sie abschwächen. Am späten Abend stellte ich den Wagen in der Einfahrt ab und stieg die Verandatreppen hinauf. Im Haus war alles dunkel. Ich schloss die Haustüre auf und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als mich gründlich auszuschlafen. Im Flur, ich wollte gerade in meinem Zimmer verschwinden, hörte ich ein leises Schluchzen. Ich erstarrte. Mir wurde elend, als ich die leisen Schmerzenslaute vernahm, aus denen so viel Verzweiflung und Resignation sprachen, dass sie auch den härtesten Kerl berührt hätten.

Meine Beine schlugen wie von selbst den Weg zu Bellas Zimmer ein. Die Türe war nur angelehnt. Ich hielt bedrückt inne. Wie sollte man sich in einer solchen Situation am besten verhalten? Ich war mir sicher, dass Bella nicht wollte, dass ich sie so sah, so viel Vertrauen hatte ich noch in meine Einschätzungen von ihr. Andererseits schien es mir unmöglich, nicht nach ihr zu sehen, mich nicht zu vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging.

Ich war besorgt, weil Bella nicht zu den Menschen gehörte, die überreagierten oder aus dem Affekt heraus impulsiv reagierten. Wenn es ihr schlecht ging, musste etwas wirklich schlimmes passiert sein. Ich trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere, unfähig die Türe ganz zu öffnen, geschweige den wieder umzukehren. Ein paar Minuten vergingen und die Schluchzer hielten an. Ich fuhr mir grob mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, überfordert mit der Situation. Mein normaler Reflex wäre es gewesen, zurück in mein Zimmer zu gehen, so zu tun, als hätte ich nichts gehört, doch etwas hinderte mich daran. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, dass mich hier hielt. Vielleicht appellierte Bella an meine Menschlichkeit. Oder vielleicht versuchte ich irgendeine Erklärung für meine Besorgnis zu finden, die nicht darauf hinauslief, dass ich nicht wollte, dass es ihr schlecht ging.

Das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit erinnerte mich an die Zeit nach Esmes Tot. Ich empfand es selbstverständlich nicht im selben Maße wie damals, jedoch war dieses Gefühl mir wohlbekannt und hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Ich verabscheute nichts so sehr, wie an die eigene Belanglosigkeit erinnert zu werden.

Vielleicht war dieser Gedanke Ausschlag gebend. Jedenfalls hob ich zögernd die Hand und versetzte der angelehnten Türe einen leichten Schubs, sodass sie weiter aufschwang und mir einen Blick in das Halbdunkel von Bellas Zimmer gewährte.

Sie lag, die Beine eng an den Oberkörper gezogen auf dem Bett, als müsste sie sich selbst Halt geben. Wenn ich eben noch gezögert hatte, bestürzt von der Tatsache, dass auch Bella, die Beherrschtheit in Person, ihre schwachen Momente hatte, dann verwandelten sich meine Gefühle bei ihrem Anblick in vollkommene Hilflosigkeit. Wenn ich eine Schwäche hatte, dann war es auf die Gefühle anderer Menschen einzugehen. Nicht, dass es mir an Einfühlungsvermögen oder Taktgefühl mangelte, doch ich fand nie die Worte, die es bedurfte, um jemanden aufzubauen. Ich konnte nicht mit Gefühlsausbrüchen anderer umgehen, insbesondere nicht mit ihren Tränen. Ich war nicht der Typ, der andere mit seiner Anwesenheit beruhigte oder bestärkte. Ich war nicht Jasper.

Unsicher trat ich ein paar Schritte in das Zimmer hinein. "Bella?" Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch es reichte aus, um Bella auffahren zu lassen. Sie saß kerzengerade im Bett und starrte mich mit geröteten Augen und dem Ausdruck purer Bestürzung im Gesicht an.

Tränen glitzerten auf ihren Wangen. Das Bedürfnis, möglichst schnell den Ort des Geschehens hinter mir zu lassen und feige davonzurennen, löste sich bei ihrem Anblick in Luft auf. Bella war so verletzlich, so fragil und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie sich hartnäckig dagegen sträubte, brauchte sie jemanden, der auf sie acht gab. Und obwohl ich mir nur allzu bewusst darüber war, dass ich dieser Jemand nicht längerfristig sein konnte, wollte ich es zumindest für den Augenblick versuchen.

"Hey, was ist denn los?" Meine Stimme nahm ohne jegliche Anstrengung oder mein Zutun einen sanften Tonfall an. Ich durchquerte das Zimmer mit wenigen langen Schritten und ließ mich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante sinken. Bella starrte mich nach wie vor mit ihren großen Rehaugen an. Aus ihrem Blick sprach das blanke Entsetzen. Entsetzen, weil sie mir soeben unfreiwillig einen Blick hinter ihre bedingungslos funktionierende Fassade gewährt hatte.

Vielleicht stand sie selbst auf ihrer eigenen Prioritätenliste ganz unten, jedoch nicht so auf meiner. Meine Stimmung war unwiderruflich mit ihrem Verhalten verknüpft. Ich beugte mich zu ihr und strich hilflos eine Strähne ihres mahagonifarbenen Haars aus dem Gesicht. Es fühlte sich unglaublich weich zwischen meinen Fingern an. Ich fuhr vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange und wischte die Tränen fort. Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen wurde weicher, verlor die Schärfe des Entsetzens und verwandelte sich in etwas verletzliches, einen Gesichtsausdruck, aus dem so viel Pein und Verzweiflung sprach, dass es mir körperliche Schmerzen bereitete. Ihr Körper bebte unter den Schluchzern, die sie zu unterdrücken versuchte.

"Hey, Bella, ich bin bei dir", murmelte ich und legte nun auch die andere Hand an ihr Gesicht. Es schmiegte sich perfekt an die raue Haut meiner Hände. Ich wusste nicht, welche Wort ihr jetzt helfen könnten, was ich sagen konnte, damit sie sich besser fühlte. Ich wollte die Leere in ihrem Blick vertreiben, egal wie. In diesem Augenblick schwor ich mir selbst, dass ich nie wieder zulassen würde, dass Bella sich so fühlte. Ich ließ langsam die Hände sinken, spürte nach wie vor die Nässe ihrer Tränen auf den Fingerspitzen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, das Chapi hat euch gefallen ! _

_Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es wieder ein ernsteres Gespräch zwischen Bella und Edward ;) _

_Hoffe, ich schaffe es pünktlich zum Mittwoch _


	40. Chapter 40

_Dieses Mal kommt das neue Chapi ganz pünktlich !_

_Wie immer vielen Dank für eure Reviews ;)_

_Für Rechtschreibfehler usw... entschuldige ich mich Mal im Voraus, weil ich weiß, dass es sie trotz meiner Bemühungen gibt... _

_Soo Mal schauen, wies weiter geht..._

* * *

Ich ließ langsam die Hände sinken, spürte nach wie vor die Nässe ihrer Tränen auf den Fingerspitzen.

Die Frage quälte mich, welche Last Bella auf ihren schmalen Schulter zu tragen hatte, und wie ich sie ihr abnehmen konnte.

Ob Bella Heimweh hatte? Wenn ja gab es wohl nichts, was ich für sie tun konnte, außer sie mit allen Mitteln abzulenken und ihr zu zeigen, dass eine verregnete Kleinstadt durchaus ihren Charme hatte.

"Bella..", murmelte ich hilflos, bestrebt sie zum Reden zu bringen, doch sie schwieg. Ich seufzte, suchte nach tröstenden Worten, die nicht nach der Sorte guter Ratschlag klang, mit dem Motto: Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, weil ich das auch schon alles durchgemacht habe.

Wie oft hatte ich schon mitbekommen, wie sich die Personen, die eigentlich einen traurigen Freund trösten sollten, sich selbst und ihre Probleme in den Vordergrund stellten und mit ihren furchtbaren Erlebnissen prahlten. Ich verabscheute nichts so sehr wie falsche Anteilnahme. Diese Heuchlerei, die ich bisweilen vor allem bei Mädchen beobachtet hatte, war meiner Meinung nach sehr viel verachtungswürdiger, als offen zur Schau gestellte Abneigung.

Nun traf es sich aber, dass ich im Bezug auf Bella keine Anteilnahme vortäuschen, sondern im Gegenteil, eher versuchen musste die Ausmaße meiner ehrlichen Bestürzung zu überspielen.

Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange wir uns gegenübersaßen und uns schweigend ansahen. Zu meiner Erleichterung beruhigte sich Bella augenscheinlich. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck nahm mit den vergehenden Minuten einen fragenden Ton an, als wüsste sie nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Ich selbst konnte kaum fassen, dass sie kein einziges Mal den Blick abwandte oder die Augen niederschlug, wie sie es sonst immer tat.

Ich nutzte die Zeit, um mir ihre Gesichtszüge einzuprägen, den Schwung der Lippen, die gerade Nase, die symmetrische, herzförmige Gesichtsform; die sanften Linien einer stillen Schönheit. Ihre mandelförmigen, schokoladenbraunen Augen waren von einer unwahrscheinlichen Tiefe und von einem dichten Wimpernkranz umrahmt.

Das lange, wellige mahagonifarbene Haare, das ihr seidig über die Schultern fiel, bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut.

"Ich wollte nie, dass du mich so siehst", sagte Bella unvermittelt. Ihre Stimme war eine Spur rauer als sonst und spiegelte ihre Verlegenheit wieder. "Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort. Wir kennen uns zwar noch nicht lange, aber dass du ungern Schwäche zeigst, ist mir recht schnell aufgefallen", antwortete ich betont locker, um die plötzliche Anspannung zu zerstreuen.

"Nun, ich war auch nicht ganz untätig." Bellas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. "Im Bezug auf was?" Es waren nicht nur ihre Worte, die mich irritierten, sondern vor allem, dass sie die Tatsache, dass sie eben noch geweint hatte, völlig ignorierte. "Charakterentschlüsselungen. Du machst es einem nicht leicht, aber inzwischen habe ich genügend Beweise gesammelt, um zu bestätigen, dass auch wenn du dir große Mühe gibst, du keinesfalls der Idiot bist, der du vorgibst zu sein", meinte sie eifrig.

Ich musste lachen. Sie war augenscheinlich stolz auf ihre Entdeckung. "War das ein Kompliment?", hakte ich amüsiert nach und legte neugierig den Kopf schief. "Wenn du es als Kompliment betrachtest, nur als die abgeschwächte Form eines Idioten bezeichnet zu werden-, dann ja", folgerte sie trocken, doch ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass ihr die Unterhaltung Vergnügen bereitete, wenn sie auch noch ein Wenig verlegen wirkte. Es faszinierte mich, wie schlagfertig sie manchmal war. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals mit jemandem derartige Wortgefechte ausgetragen zu haben, wie mit ihr.

"Hör zu!", meinte Bella und wich meinem Blick geschickt aus. "Es wäre mir sehr Recht, wenn das hier unter uns bleiben könnte..." Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, die sich in ihrem Schoß ineinander verkrampften. "Aus Gründen, die du nicht näher erläutern willst?", mutmaßte ich.

Sie hob den Blick und sah mich eindringlich an. "Genau. Vertraue mir einfach."

"Wie es der Zufall will, vertraue ich höchst ungern." Ein zartes Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel, als sie neckend erwiderte: "Dann solltest du schleunigst damit anfangen, es zu üben."

Ich konnte nicht umhin halb amüsiert, halb frustriert den Kopf zu schütteln. Bella schaffte es immer, meinen Fragen auszuweichen und jegliche Themen zu umgehen, bei denen sie etwas von sich preisgeben könnte. Aber damit war jetzt Schluss. Ich würde meine Antworten bekommen. Dieses Mal würde ich keine Ausweichmanöver gelten lassen.

**Bella**

Der heutige Tag würde mir wohl noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben. Ich war von einem meiner Alpträume aufgeschreckt, orientierungslos und mit der für eine solche Situation typischen Panik. Zuerst hatte ich nichts als Entsetzen aufgrund der Bloßstellung vor Edward empfunden, doch dies war nach und nach unter der sanften Berührung seiner Hände geschmolzen. Ich fühlte mich mehr denn je zu ihm hingezogen. Seine unaufdringliche Art, mich abzulenken, ohne auf eine Antwort zu bestehen, beeindruckte mich zutiefst und ich konnte nicht umhin, eine warme Zuneigung für ihn zu empfinden. Genau das war einer dieser Augenblicke gewesen, in dem Edward mir einen Blick auf seine Schokoladenseite gewährt hatte. Er gehörte nicht zu den herzlichsten Menschen, aber er war durchaus nicht so unterkühlt und hartherzig, wie es auf den ersten Blick wirken mochte. Ganz und gar nicht.

Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, wie viele Menschen in dieser Situation, wohl so uneigennützig und aus purer Besorgnis gehandelt hätten, wie er es getan hatte.

Und nun saßen wie uns gegenüber und ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von Edward losreißen. Es war schon fast peinlich, wie ich ihn anstarrt; grenzte vielleicht sogar an Unhöflichkeit. Doch ich konnte nicht wegsehen, dazu war ich viel zu sehr in meiner Faszination für ihn gefangen. Die goldenen Sprenkel in seinen grünen Augen schienen in dem Halbdunkel des Zimmers zu leuchten, wie bei einer Katze.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu diesem hinreisenden schiefen Lächeln, dass mir verlässlich Herzrasen verursachte.

"Lass uns ein Spiel spielen!" Sein Tonfall stimmte mich misstrauisch. "Ein Spiel?", wiederholte ich skeptisch. "Genau. Wir stellen uns abwechselnd Fragen. Keine Ausweichmanöver." Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch ich überlegte es mir in letzter Sekunde anders. Was sprach dagegen, Edward etwas über mich preiszugeben? Dass er die richtige Person für ein intimes Gespräch war, hatte er mir bereits bewiesen. Also, warum nicht? Und ganz nebenbei könnte ich auch meine eigene Neugier im Bezug auf ihn befriedigen und die Fragen stellen, die mir seit langem auf der Seele brannten.

"Okay. Ich fange an." Edwards Augenbrauen schossen überrascht in die Höhe. Anscheinend hatte er sich darauf eingestellt, lange Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten.

"Warum spielst du Klavier? Was gefällt dir daran?" Edward runzelte die Stirn. "Darf ich?", fragte er dann und deutete neben mich auf das Bett. Meine Augen weiteten sich, doch ich nickte ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, um Edward Platz zu machen. Er rutschte weiter nach innen und lehnte sich an das Kopfteil des Bettes, während ich im Schneidersitz vor ihm saß.

"Also?", hakte ich nach, als er keine Anstalten machte, meine Frage zu beantworten. "Ich schätze, ich fühle mich lebendig, wenn ich spiele. Mit Musik kann man so viel ausdrücken, du müsstest das doch am besten wissen", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Ich nickte. Wir verstanden uns. Etwas verspätet bemerkte ich, dass er mir gerade eine Steilvorlage für eine nächste Frage geliefert hatte. "Fühlst du dich nicht oft lebendig?" Edward schmunzelte. "Täusche ich mich, oder ist das deine zweite Frage?"

"Also?", beharrte ich. Er lachte. Und wenn das nicht das schönste, melodiöseste Geräusch war, dass ich je gehört hatte, sollte mich der Teufel holen. Ich schmolz dahin. "Keine Chance, Bella", erwiderte er vor sich hin grinsend. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich kannte ihn zu gut, als das ich ernstlich auf eine Antwort gehofft hatte.

"Was bedeutet dir das Singen?", fragte er im Gegenzug. Ich lächelte. "Wenn ich singe... bin ich an einem anderen Ort. Es ist das einzige, das ich wirklich kann." Edward betrachtete mich eingehend und ich glaubte, so etwas wie Bedauern in seinem Blick zu erkennen.

"Warum warst du am Anfang so unhöflich zu mir?" Das war die größte, dringlichste Frage, die ich ihm schon hatte stellen wollen, seit wir uns das erste Mal getroffen hatten. "Ich musste mich erst mit der neuen Situation arrangieren. Der Gedanke, eine neue Frau an Carlisles Seite zu sehen, hat mir anfänglich nicht gefallen, obwohl es egoistisch war und ich ihm sein Glück von Herzen gönnte. Ich hatte beschlossen dich nicht zu mögen, aber wie du siehst, war der Beschluss nicht von langer Dauer", erklärte er und schenkte mir ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Ich errötete. Edward mochte mich. Eine kribbelnde Wärme breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Er mochte mich. Aber zwischen Zuneigung und Liebe liegen Welten, ermahnte mich die pessimistische Stimme in meinem Kopf.

"Du musst gedacht haben, ich hätte den Verstand verloren", meinte Edward trocken. Ich lächelte, im Nachhinein konnte ich großzügig im Bezug auf sein Verhalten sein, obwohl es mir fürchterlich zu schaffen gemacht hatte. "Ich habe es einfach nicht verstanden", erwiderte ich und sah ihm in die Augen. "Warum hattest du noch keinen Freund? Ich meine, gab es nie jemanden, für den du mehr als Freundschaft empfunden hast?", fragte er unvermittelt und traf mich damit vollkommen unvorbereitet. "Ich hatte nie viel Freizeit, aber ganz abgesehen davon haben Jungs für mich nie eine große Rolle gespielt." Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. In Phoenix waren mir Jungs gleichgültig gewesen, jedoch nicht so in Forks. "Was findest du an Tanya?" Ich konnte Edward nicht ansehen, als ich die Frage stellte.

"Ich liebe sie nicht. Mit ihr ist es... entspannt. Es geht ausschließlich um Sex. Ich will keine feste Beziehung, weil ich nun einmal nicht so empfinde. Die Alternative dazu sind One-Night-Stands, aber ich habe nicht immer Lust dazu, mir die Vorwürfe hinter her anzuhören, dass ich das Mädchen ausgenutzt hätte. Ich kläre immer im vorhinein, dass ich keine Beziehung oder dergleichen im Sinn habe, aber manche verstehen das nicht. Es ist nicht meine Absicht, irgendwen zu verletzen." Er hielt inne. " Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für deine Frage?" Er warf mir einen neckenden Blick zu und ich spürte zu meiner Verlegenheit, die Hitze in meine Wangen steigen. "Nein, nur so", beeilte ich mich zu sagen. "Was würdest du machen, wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest, egal was?"

"Moment Mal, bin nicht ich mit dem Fragestellen an der Reihe?", protestierte Edward. "Du hast eben deine Frage gestellt, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht", erwiderte ich amüsiert.

"Habe ich gar nicht!", widersprach er hartnäckig. "Du hast gefragt, ob es einen bestimmten Grund für meine Frage gibt. Also beantwortet du jetzt meine?" Ich konnte mir ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als ihm klar wurde, dass ich Recht hatte. "Wenn du mich das gefragt hättest, bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben, was schlicht weg nicht möglich ist, wäre sie leicht zu beantworten gewesen." Sein Blick war in weite Ferne gerückt und schien auf Erinnerungen zurückzublicken, die jenseits meines Vorstellungsvermögens lagen.

"Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass Esme wieder lebt", antwortete er leise, ohne mich anzusehen. "Und das wünscht du dir jetzt nicht mehr?", hauchte ich, besorgt ihn mit meiner all zu direkten Frage zu verletzten oder schmerzlichen Erinnerungen auszusetzen. Edward lächelte schwach und erwiderte meinen Blick. Die Ungezwungenheit unserer Unterhaltung war gemeinsam mit dem Schalk in seinen Augen verschwunden. "Nein.. Doch. Ich weiß es nicht. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als meine Mutter wieder hier zu haben, aber in den letzten Wochen hat sich viel verändert und irgendwie ... ist es gut so, wie es ist. Unser ganzes Leben wurde umgekrempelt. Renee ist hier, du bist hier... und es ist vollkommen anders, als zuvor... Anders, nicht schlecht."

Ich lauschte seinen Worten, hing wie gebannt an seinen Lippen und versuchte nicht einmal zu verbergen, wie sehr sie mich bewegten. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, von Edward ganz offiziell akzeptiert zu werden, obwohl das für ihn bedeutete, einen anderen Lebensabschnitt abzuschließen. "Weißt du, jetzt wo Carlisle wieder so glücklich ist, habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich der Kreis schließt. Ich glaube nicht an dieses Schicksalgequatsche, aber das Leben besteht aus vielen schönen und weniger schönen Zufällen..." Er lächelte traurig und erweckte in mir einen Impuls, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, dem ich natürlich nicht nachgab.

Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und es vergingen ein paar Minuten, in denen keiner etwas sagte. "Was würdest du dir wünschen?", fragte Edward und löste sich unvermittelt aus seiner Starre. Ich senkte den Blick. Gab es eine Möglichkeit, ihn nicht anzulügen, ohne die Wahrheit zu sagen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es tat mir Leid, dass ich trotz seiner Aufrichtigkeit würde lügen müssen. Er hätte die Wahrheit verdient. Ich war sie ihm vielleicht sogar schuldig. Ich schluckte hart.

"Ich würde mir wünschen, einen Tag in meinem Leben einfach auslöschen zu können."

Edward sah mir forschend ins Gesicht. "Was ist damals passiert?"

Ich presste die Lippen zusammen und wich seinem Blick aus. Ich konnte diese mitfühlenden, grünen Augen nicht ertragen. "Eine Repeat-Taste wäre manchmal von Vorteil", erwiderte Edward. Ich meinte, ein leichtes Lächeln in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, weil ich nach wie vor hartnäckig die gegenüberliegende Wand betrachtete. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Edward zögernd seine Hand hob und spürte kurz darauf seine sanfte Verührung an meinem Kinn.

Mein Herz verdoppelte die Geschwindigkeit seiner Schläge. Edward hob vorsichtig mein Gesicht an, sodass ich ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Meine Wangen brannten, als ich mich daran erinnerte, dass wir uns gestern in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation befunden hatten. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinen Lippen. "Darf ich dich noch eine Sache fragen?", bat Edward. Seine raue Stimme verursachte mir Gänsehaut. Ich nickte. Anscheinend hatte ich vorübergehend meine Stimme verloren. "Wolltest du gestern, dass ich dich küsse?"

* * *

_Soo... was sagt ihr?  
_

_Für das nächste Chapi kann ich versprechen, dass ein Bisschen mehr zwischen den beiden passieren wird... ;)_

_Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ! _

_Wir lesen uns hoffentlich am Wochenende wieder ;)_


	41. Chapter 41

_Hei ihr Lieben ;)_

_Habe mich heute noch Mal hingesetzt und das Chapi hier zu Ende geschrieben..._

_Hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, weil es Mal wieder kompliziert zwischen den beiden wird... _

* * *

"Darf ich dich noch eine Sache fragen?", bat Edward. Seine raue Stimme verursachte mir Gänsehaut. Ich nickte. Anscheinend hatte ich vorübergehend meine Stimme verloren. "Wolltest du gestern, dass ich dich küsse?"

Ich erstarrte, meine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Edward sah mich eindringlich an, abwartend. Er wollte eine Antwort hören. In meinem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere. Ein kleiner Teil von mir, schrie mir panisch zu, mich wegzudrehen oder nein zu sagen, doch die Stimme war so leise, als würde ihr Besitzer am anderen Ufer eines breiten Flusses stehen. Edwards andere Hand legte sich nun ebenfalls an mein Gesicht. Ich schloss die Augen, erfüllt von einer himmlischen Ruhe und gleichzeitig von einer kribbeligen Vorfreude. Es schien, als hätten manche Teile meines Gehirns vorübergehend ihre Funktion eingestellt, meine Sinne dafür jedoch an Schärfe hinzugewonnen. Edwards Geruch lullte mich ein. Er roch nach einem Hauch Aftershave, nach zuhause, nach Mann... vielleicht ein klein wenig nach Wald und Tannennadeln... faunisch? Ich errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln.

"Bella?" Ich öffnete langsam die Augen. Edwards Gesicht war dem meinen ganz nahe. Meine Augenlieder flackerten, als sein Atem über meine Haut strich. "Ein Nein genügt", murmelte Edward und fuhr sanft mit dem Daumen über meine Unterlippe. Mein Körper bebte. "Bella... Halt mich auf, wenn du es nicht willst", sagte Edward heiser, wobei seine Lippen den meinen so nahe kamen, dass ich schon glaubte, ihre sanfte Berührung zu spüren. Endlich schien das Warnsystem in meinem Gehirn anzuspringen. Was tat ich hier? Plötzlich war alles zu viel. Seine Nähe, seine Worte, alles brachte mich dazu, nach einem Fluchtweg zu suchen. Ich hatte keine Erfahrung, wusste nicht, was man beim Küssen tat... und vor allem wusste ich nicht, wie mein Körper darauf reagieren würde, auf diese Weise angefasst zu werden.

"Ich... Ich... kann nicht", flüsterte ich, wohl wissend, was ich damit anrichten könnte.

Edward zog sich ein Stückchen zurück, aber nicht weit genug, um mich einigermaßen sammeln zu können. "Du willst nicht, oder du kannst nicht?" Meine Augen weiteten sich. Edward lehnte sich erneut weiter nach vorne. Mein Körper zitterte erwartungsvoll.

Seine Lippen berührten meinen Mundwinkel. Um ein Haar hätte ich nach Luft geschnappt. "Kannst du nicht, oder willst du nicht?", wiederholte er diesmal nachdrücklicher. Seine Lippen bewegten sich an meiner Haut, wanderten vorsichtig abwärts und strichen langsam über meinen Kieferknochen. Ich schnappte nach Luft. "Ich... kann nicht", stammelte ich, nah Luft ringend. Edward zog sich erneut ein paar Zentimeter zurück, aber nur, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können. "Wenn du willst, dann kannst du auch", erwiderte er mit dunkler Stimme. Und dann spürte ich die zärtliche Berührung seiner Lippen.

Ich hatte befürchtet, womöglich panisch zu werden, oder die Fassung zu verlieren, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen...

Das Bedürfnis, Edward nahe zu sein nahm überhand. Hitze stieg in mir hoch und kribbelte in meinen Fingerspitzen. Ich umfasste mit der einen Hand seinen Nacken und lehnte mich in den Kuss. Seine warmen Lippen berührten zärtlich und ohne irgendwelche tiefer gehenden Absichten die meinen. Unsere Münder verschmolzen zu einem einzigen langsamen Rhythmus. Mein Herz schlug holprig und schnell, doch mein Gehirn hatte Sendepause. Viel zu früh zog Edward sich zurück und sah mir etwas außer Atem in die Augen. Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren. Meine Lippen pulsierten. Ich war Wachs in seinen Händen.

**Edward**

Wären wir Figuren in einem Comic, hätte jetzt eine leere Gedankenblase über meinem Kopf geschwebt und über Bellas eine Sprechblase, gefüllt mit Fragezeichen. Sie sah mich an, nicht vorwurfsvoll oder beleidigt, wozu sie eigentlich gute Gründe gehabt hätte, sondern forschend. Ich ließ langsam die Hände von ihrem Gesicht sinken und suchte in meinem Kopf, nach irgendetwas, dass den Kuss im Nachhinein rechtfertigen könnte. Aber ich fand nichts, außer, dass ich es hatte tun wollen. Ich sollte es bereuen, sie geküsst zu haben. Es würde alles noch komplizierter machen. Ein Kuss war etwas handfestes, etwas, dass die _Friendzone_ klar überschritt. Und Bella wusste das. Die Frage, die sich mir unweigerlich stellte, lautete: Was erwartet sie jetzt von mir?

Meine Einstellung zu Beziehungen war nach wie vor die Gleiche.

Ja, ich sollte den Kuss wirklich bereuen, aber ich tat es nicht und irgendetwas in Bellas Blick, sagte mir, dass sie es auch nicht tat.

Der Kuss war... ausnahmsweise fehlten mir einmal die Worte. Es war mehr gewesen, als ich gewohnt war, obwohl objektiv betrachtete, weniger passiert war, als es normalerweise der Fall war. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt...

Jetzt konnte ich mich noch nicht dazu bringen, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, doch im Augenblick befand ich mich auch noch in einem leicht benebelten Zustand. Wenn der erst einmal verschwunden war, würde die Situation wahrscheinlich ganz anders aussehen. Ich seufzte und fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Haar, wartete darauf, dass Bella ihre zahlreichen Fragen aussprach, doch sie schwieg, sah mich nur an. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick und suchte in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach Anzeichen dafür, dass sie es womöglich doch bereute. "Warum?", fragte sie schlicht. Ihre Wangen wurden von einem zarten Rosa überschattet und sie war definitiv außer Atem.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, zermarterte mein Gehirn nach einer Antwort. Bella schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Du küsst mich und kannst mir nicht sagen, warum?", fragte sie verständnislos. Ich wusste, ich sollte spätestens jetzt irgendetwas sagen, doch mein Gehirn schien nach wie vor zu nichts in der Lage zu sein. Bella seufzte und brach unseren Blickkontakt ab, indem sie die Augen nieder schlug.

"Bestehst du auf eine Antwort?", fragte ich, bemüht um Schadensbegrenzung.

"Nicht heute Nacht", lenkte sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon früh auf und weil ich trotz einiger Bemühungen, nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, stand ich auf, um mir eine schnelle Dusche zu genehmigen. Meine Gedanken kreisten um den Kuss. Ich fragte mich, wie viel Schaden ich damit angerichtet hatte. Wie würde sich Bella heute mir gegenüber verhalten?

Im Badezimmer löste ich eilig den Verband um meinen Oberarm. Die Wunde war verkrustet und würde wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Wochen abheilen. Die Blutergüsse schimmerten nach wie vor tief Blau. Ich seufzte. Ausnahmsweise wäre ich ganz froh darüber gewesen, jetzt mit jemandem reden zu können.

Als ich die Treppe hinunter stieg, hörte ich Bella bereits in der Küche hantieren. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir an der Theke und machte Frühstück. "Hey" Sie drehte sich nicht um. Ich versuchte mich geräuschlos zu räuspern. "Hallo", erwiderte ich und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Also?", fragte sie und wandte sich langsam zu mir. "Also, was?"

"Hast du eine Antwort auf meine Frage gefunden?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts.

**Bella**

Edward wirkte gestresst. Klar, er bereute den Kuss und wusste nicht, wie er die Sache wieder ins Lot bringen sollte. Er fuhr sich ständig durchs Haar, wich meinem Blick aus und verhielt sich wie ein Schüler gegenüber seinem Lehrer, der nicht auf die Prüfung gelernt hatte.

Aber ich sollte ihm endlich klar machen, dass er mit mir nicht spielen konnte. Weder mein angekratztes Ego, noch mein Wunsch, Problemen möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen ließen sich damit vereinbaren. Anfangs dachte ich, es sei ungefährlich für Edward zu schwärmen, weil er eine Nummer zu groß für mich war, jetzt sollte ich den Rest meiner Würde bewahren, und der Sache ein Ende bereiten. Meine Vorstellungen waren nicht mit den Seinen vereinbar. Edward könnte mich mit einem einzigen Wort verletzten, mich ohne Bemühungen zerbrechen. Es lag an mir und meinem Selbsterhaltungstrieb, Menschen zu meiden, die eine derartige Macht über mich hatten. Und damit sollte ich jetzt anfangen.

Ich ging grundsätzlich keine Risiken ein und allein schon, dass ich es soweit hatte kommen lassen, war ganz und gar untypisch für mich. Ich brauchte seine Antwort. Ich musst hören, dass er es bereute, dass er es rückgängig machen wollte... egal was, hauptsache etwas.

Ein langsam gebrochenes Herz war mit Sicherheit schmerzhafter, als die schnelle Variante.

Doch Edward schwieg.

"Findest du nicht, ich hätte eine Antwort verdient? Ich glaube ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich nicht für so etwas zu haben bin. Reicht es dir nicht, dass dir alle Mädchen in der Schule zu Füßen liegen?" Mein Fauchen überraschte mich selbst am meisten. "Bella... Ich"

"Ich brauche deine Entschuldigung nicht, Edward", unterbrach ich ihn schäumend vor Wut.

"Lass uns gestern einfach vergessen, ich glaube das ist das Beste."

Edward schnaubte zornig. "War´s das? Willst du dir nicht einmal anhören, was ich zu sagen habe?"

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendetwas sinnvolles wäre. Ich bin nicht Tanya. Ich habe weder ihr Aussehen noch ihr Selbstbewusstsein, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass man mich verarschen kann. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, du machst das nicht mit Absicht, aber du bist einfach so. Und damit komme ich nicht klar." Ich hatte mich richtig in Rage geredet. "Was erwartest du von mir, Bella?", knurrte Edward und versperrte mir den Weg, als ich mich an ihm vorbei schieben wollte. "Nichts! Ich erwarte rein gar nichts von dir."

Den anderen fiel die eisige Stimmung zwischen mir und Edward sofort auf und dämpfte ihre Euphorie nach ihrem gemeinsamen Wochenende. Alice, Rosalie und Jasper hatten mich darauf angesprochen, doch ich hatte ihnen mehrfach versichert, dass nichts geschehen sei. Das letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Mitleid oder Trost. Ich musste mich als erstes selbst mit meinem gebrochenen Herzen abfinden.

Ich hatte schon viel über Liebeskummer gelesen und in Filmen gesehen und hatte gedacht, das Prinzip verstanden zu haben. Es selbst zu erleben, war allerdings etwas ganz anderes. Ich brachte kaum die Energie auf, die es bedurfte am Morgen aufzustehen und den Tag zu beginnen.

Die nächsten Tage verschwammen zu einem einzigen grauen Nebel, trostlos und niederschmetternd, aber ohne irgendetwas spezielles, an das es sich zu erinnern lohnte. Das Schlimmste war, dass ich Edward ständig sah. Es war nicht möglich, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wir sprachen nicht mehr als nötig miteinander und wann immer wir uns im selben Raum befanden, drohte die Luft zwischen uns zu gefrieren. Es war schmerzhaft und ich fragte mich manchmal, ob es nicht für alle Beteiligten besser wäre, wenn ich Forks verließ. Es war wohl kaum möglich, dass ich über Edward hinweg kam, ohne ein gewisses Maß an Abstand.

Zufälligerweise traf es sich, dass am nächsten Tag etwa geschah, dass mir plötzlich eine neue Option in Aussicht stellte: Charlie rief an und bat mich, das Wochenende in Phoenix zu verbringen. Er wollte seinen Geburtstag feiern. Jake würde da sein und Sue und all meine alten Freunde und Bekannte. Ich zögerte keinen einzigen Augenblick, sondern nahm die Einladung mit um einiges mehr Enthusiasmus an, als ich das im Normalfall getan hätte.

Zwei Tage, an denen ich sicher sein konnte, Edward nicht zu begegnen, waren verlockender als alles andere.

"Hast du schon alles gepackt?", fragte mich Alice, als ich mit einer kleinen Reisetasche die Treppe hinunter stieg. Sie lümmelte mit Jasper auf dem Sofa herum. Edward saß am Flügel mit dem Rücken zu mir und ignorierte mich genauso konsequent, wie ich ihn. "Ja, hab ich. Kann mich jemand von euch zum Flughafen fahren?" Mein Flug würde noch heute Abend gehen, sodass ich das ganze Wochenende bei Charlie verbringen konnte.

Mir entging Alices Blick nicht, mit dem sie Jasper bedachte, bevor sie sich lächelnd an mich wandte. "Tut mir Leid. Jas und ich wollten heute Abend ins Kino gehen. Vielleicht kann dich Edward fahren...?" Ihr Tonfall verriet, dass es weniger ihr Date war, dass sie an einer Zusage hinderte, sondern viel mehr der Wunsch, dass Edward und ich uns aussprachen. Beim Klang seines Namens drehte Edward ruckartig den Kopf in unsere Richtung, ohne jedoch sein Klavierspiel zu unterbrechen.

Der Gedanke, eine Dreiviertelstunde mit ihm allein in einem Auto zu verbringen, ließ mich erschauern. Keine Zehn Pferde würden mich dazu bewegen, in seinen Wagen zu steigen. Diese Gedanken waren jedoch vollkommen irrelevant, denn Edward würde nie die Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht ziehen, mir einen Gefallen zu tun.

"Von mir aus", sagte Edward kalt und erhob sich. "Wie bitte?", fragte ich perplex. "Eine Dreiviertelstunde werden wir wohl zusammen aushalten", erwiderte er ungerührt. Alice und Jasper wechselten besorgte Blicke. "Okay" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Edward hielt mir schweigend die Türe auf und nahm mir ebenso schweigend die Reisetasche ab, um sie in den Kofferraum zu laden.

Obwohl wir trotz Feierabendverkehr schnell voran kamen, fühlte sich diese Dreiviertelstunde an, wie die Längste meines Lebens. Keiner sagte ein Wort. An der Absperrung reichte mir Edward schweigend meine Reisetasche.

**Edward**

"Tschüss", murmelte sie und machte Anstalten, in Richtung Absperrung zu gehen. Okay, das wars. Ich hatte während der Autofahrt mehrere Anläufe für ein Gespräch genommen, jedoch immer wieder in letzter Sekunde gekniffen. Jetzt würde Bella über das Wochenende nach Phoenix fliegen und vielleicht würde sie die Wiedersehensfreude mit ihrem Vater und ihren Freunden dazu bringen, Forks für immer den Rücken zu kehren. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie wieder weg zog.

Als sie sich endgültig von mir weg drehte, hielt ich sie am Ärmel fest. "Warte!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Ich wollte ihr etwas geben, dass sie auch während den zwei Tagen in Phoenix daran erinnerte, wo sie hin gehörte. Ich beugte ich zu ihr hinab und presste meine Lippen auf ihre, wartete darauf, dass sie sich wehrte oder zurückwich. Sie schlang die Arme um meinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss. Meine Hände fanden ihre Taille, wanderten über ihren Rücken in die braunen Locken.

Passanten wichen uns aus und warfen und nachsichtige Blicke zu. Für sie waren wir ein Paar wie jedes andere, dass sich für ein par Tage aus irgendwelchen Gründen trennen musste. Wir lösten uns widerstrebend voneinander. Bellas Wangen waren knallrot. Ich lächelte unwillkürlich. "Tut mir Leid." Sie zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch, was cool ausgesehen hätte, wenn sie nicht diesen weidwunden Gesichtsausdruck gehabt hätte.

"Dir tut es Leid?", hakte sie nach. Ich schürzte die Lippen. "Nicht wirklich."

Sie senkte den Blick und schwieg einen Augenblick. "Mir auch nicht." Mein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Aber, wir sollten das trotzdem nicht mehr machen." Das Lächeln gefror mir auf den Lippen. Was hast du denn erwartet?, fragte die leise Stimme in meinem Kopf. Freundschaft war gut. "Ja. Ich glaube Freundschaft ist das einzige, dass zwischen uns beiden funktionieren könnte." Eine Lautsprecherdurchsage ließ uns beide zusammenfahren.

"Na, geh schon, sonst verpasst du deinen Flieger!" Ich sah ihr nach, wie sie sich einen Weg durch die Passanten bahnte. Als sie die Absperrung passiert hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu mir um und winkte mir zu, bevor sie endgültig von der Masse verschluckt wurde.

* * *

_Meinungen?  
_

_Ihr müsst euch leider noch ein Bisschen gedulden, bis dieses Hin und Her aufhört... Das liegt vor allem daran, dass ich zwei Kapitel geschrieben habe, die so ziemlich am Anfang dieser Story entstanden sind und die ich so gerne habe, dass ich sie unbedingt einbauen will, auch wenn ich sie dafür noch Mal überarbeiten muss. _

_Diese Geschichte ist sozusagen um diese Kapitel herum entstanden und ich bringe es einfach nicht übers Herz, sie nicht einzubauen. In dem einen betrinkt sich Bella... Mein absolutes Lieblingskapitel... Na ja, das wird aber noch ein paar Chapis dauern_

_Ich hoffe ihr seid mit dem Kuss zufrieden... Ich habe noch nicht wirklich oft über Küssen und sowas geschrieben und finde es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich kniffelig..._

_Bis hoffentlich zum Mittwoch ;) _


	42. Chapter 42

_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

_Jetzt gehts gleich weiter mit dem nächsten Chapi _

_Wie immer vielen Dank für eure Reviews! _

* * *

Als ich wenig später die Haustüre aufschloss, erwarteten mich bereits Alice und Jasper. Erstere baute sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen vor mir auf. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass du das wieder in Ordnung gebracht hast", legte sie los, sobald ich die Türe hinter mir geschlossen hatte. "Halte dich da raus!", brummte ich. Alice funkelte mich wütend an. "Hat dir schon Mal jemand gesagt, dass du der größte Idiot auf diesem Planeten bist?", fragte sie bissig. Ich seufzte. "Des Öfteren", erwiderte ich trocken. "Lass ihn, Alice", sagte Jas und legte seiner Freundin beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das ist eine Sache zwischen Bella und Edward."

"Danke, Bruder!" Wenigstens einer, der mir den Rücken frei hielt.

**Bella**

Das Wochenende bei Charlie war keineswegs zu meiner Ablenkung geeignet. Ständig spukten mir Edwards Worte im Kopf herum und der Kuss...

Meine Wut auf ihn war purer Verwirrung gewichen. Ich verstand ihn einfach nicht. Was waren seine Absichten? Ein Ausrutscher wäre ja noch entschuldbar gewesen, doch ein _zweiter_?

Es geschah mehrere Male, dass ich nicht sofort reagierte, wenn man mich ansprach. Charlie war aufrichtig erfreut, dass ich hier war, was Jake betraf... Er stand vollkommen unter der Fuchtel seiner neuen Freundin, Hannah, bei der dieser verkniffene Gesichtsausdruck anscheinend angeboren sein musste, denn er war Dauerzustand bei ihr. Unsere Collegepläne machte er zunichte, indem er berichtete, Hannah und er würden zu ihren Eltern nach Colorado ziehen und dort gemeinsam studieren. Überraschenderweise war ich nicht einmal enttäuscht. Und während wir beim Essen zusammen saßen, erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich mich nach meinem Zimmer in Forks sehnte. Die Gesellschaft hier war alles andere als angenehm. Sue bat mich unermüdlich, doch mehr zu essen, ihrer Meinung nach waren alle Mädchen, die Klamotten unter Kleidergröße zweiundvierzig trugen, stark untergewichtig, während Hannah verklemmt vor sich hin schwieg und Jake sich kaum traute, unter ihrem Blick den Mund aufzumachen.

Alles in Allem war ich erleichtert, als ich am Sonntag wieder in die Maschine nach Seattle steigen konnte.

"Wie war es bei Charlie?", fragte Jasper. Zu meiner Erleichterung, oder Enttäuschung, wie man will, war nicht Edward, sondern er es gewesen, der am Flughafen auf mich gewartet hatte. "Ganz gut", antwortete ich gedankenverloren. Ich war ihm ungemein dankbar, dass er kein Wort über die Situation mit seinem Bruder verlor. Wahrscheinlich hatte er intuitiv angenommen, dass ich erst selbst Herr über mein Gefühlschaos werden musste, bevor ich mit jemandem darüber sprach. "Wirklich? Das klang wenig überzeugend", erwiderte er und startete seinen Wagen. "Na ja, irgendwie ist genau das eingetroffen wovor ich mich gefürchtet habe."

"Und das wäre?"

"Jake und ich haben uns überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen." Es überraschte mich, wie wenig mich diese Tatsache beschäftigte.

"So etwas kommt vor. Manchmal passiert es, das Freunde sich fremd werden", sagte Jasper . Ich nickte. "Jake hat sich total verändert. Ich glaube, seine Freundin ist so etwas wie ein Haustyrann." Ich schmunzelte.

"Hast du schon Mal darüber nach gedacht, dass er vielleicht gar nicht der einzige ist, der sich verändert hat?", fragte er nach kurzem Überlegen.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Zu einer Freundschaft gehören immer zwei. Es passiert, dass sich beide so stark verändern, dass sie irgendwann nicht mehr auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen."

"Du meinst, ich habe mich verändert?", fragte ich ungläubig.

"Ich habe dich vorher nicht gekannt, also fehlt mir der Vergleich, aber wir verändern uns stetig, meistens unbewusst. Jeder noch so kleine Gedanke beeinflusst letztendlich unsere Entscheidungen. Alte Freunde leben sich auseinander, neue finden sich. Ich würde sagen, so altklug und kitschig es auch klingen mag, das ist der Lauf des Lebens." Jasper zwinkerte mir grinsend zu.

Edward verhielt sich seltsam. Nicht speziell mir gegenüber, sondern im Allgemeinen. Beim Abendessen war er so gut gelaunt, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt hatte und dann ganz plötzlich schwang seine Stimmung um und er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nur noch körprtlich anwesend zu sein schien. Ich seufzte.

Immer nach diesen kleinen Momenten mit Edward, in denen ich das Gefühl hatte, den richtigen Edward gesehen zu haben, riss mir die Wirklichkeit das winzige Pflänzchen meiner Hoffnung aus den Händen. Vielleicht war dieser liebenswürdige, charmante Typ, der manchmal zum Vorschein kam, ein kleiner Teil von ihm. Doch er war immer noch ein Weiberheld mit klaren Vorstellungen davon, wie eine Frau auszusehen hatte.

Für ihn war Liebe nur ein Wort. Für mich war sie das bis vor kurzem auch noch gewesen, bis mich das Leben eines besseren belehrt hatte. Aber es musste einen Ausweg geben. So konnte ich nicht weitermachen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sehr es einen kaputt machen konnte, Gefühle für jemanden zu haben, die dieser nicht erwiderte. Ich erkannte mich selbst kaum wieder. Dieser Hang zur Melodramatik wollte so gar nicht zu mir passen. An einem Tag war ich so guter Stimmung, dass ich am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmen würde und am nächsten so niedergeschlagen, dass ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen war... Ich suhlte mich regelrecht in meinem Unglück, wenn Edward sich zu fein war, mich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Das musste aufhören.

Zur Not würde ich, nachdem Renees Dreimonatsfrist abgelaufen war, zu Charlie ziehen. Ich hielt es einfach nicht aus, Edward jeden Tag zu begegnen. Alles in mir sträubte sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Ich wollte nicht weg aus Forks, so einfach war das. Doch wenn es keine andere Lösung gab, würde ich diesen Schritt tun müssen, wohl wissend das mein Weggehen Renee das Herz brechen würde. Aber sie brauchte mich nicht mehr wirklich, weil sie jetzt Carlilse hatte. Mein Blick fiel erneut auf die Leuchtanzeige meines Weckers. Halb vier. Seufzend zog ich die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Ohne großen Erfolg. Ich lag noch lange Wach und grübelte darüber nach, welche Optionen ich hatte. Egal wie ich es drehte und wendete, ich kam immer wieder zum selben Schluss.

Irgendwann musste ich doch weggedämmert sein, denn das Schrillen meines Weckers riss mich unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte ich gerade erst die Augen zu gemacht.

Die Zimmertüre wurde aufgerissen. "Liegst du immer noch im Bett?" Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. Emmetts lautes Lachen drang gedämpft zu mir hindurch.

"Muss ich dich eigenhändig zum Aufstehen bringen?"

"Schon gut", murmelte ich und quälte mich aus dem Bett. "Du siehst nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen aus", bemerkte Emmett amüsiert. "Was du nicht sagst", gab ich wenig begeistert zurück. Ich war nicht in Stimmung für die Menge an guter Laune, wie sie Emmett immer verbreitete. "Eigentlich soll ich dir nur von Renee ausrichten, dass Carlisle und sie schon gefahren sind." Diese Neuigkeit ließ mich schlagartig wach werden. "Warum?" Hatte Renee es nicht für nötig gehalten, sich von mir zu verabschieden? "Weiß ich nicht genau. Irgendeine Änderung im Zeitplan. Der Ärztekongress hat sich aus irgendeinem Grund um drei Stunden verschoben." Emmett zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also bist du jetzt wach oder soll ich einen Eimer Wasser holen?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck offenbarte, wie gerne er zu einer solchen Maßnahme greifen würde. "Nicht nötig!"

"Schade! Na ja, ich lasse dich mal alleine." Er zwinkerte mir zu und verließ vor sich hin pfeifend das Zimmer. In Schneckentempo zog ich eine Röhrenjeans und einen Strickpulli an und machte mir nicht die Mühe, zu versuchen Alices Make-up nachzuschminken. Ich würde es sowie so nicht so gut hinbekommen wie sie.

Das Frühstück ließ ich ausfallen, weil ich so spät dran war. Emmett, Jasper und Edward warteten am Auto auf mich. Ich richtete meinen Blick ausschließlich auf den Boden zu meinen Füßen. "Du siehst ganz schön verpeilt aus", bemerkte Jasper. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ mich auf die Rückbank fallen. Ich spürte Edward Blick auf mir ruhen. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, was mit mir los war. Haha. Das war wahrscheinlich Wunschdenken meinerseits.

Die Fahrt zur Schule schien heute endlos zu dauern. Als wir endlich auf dem Schulparkplatz ankamen, warteten Rosalie und Alice schon auf uns. Wie immer waren sie von ihren vielen Freunden und Bewunderern umgeben. Mir entging nicht, dass Tanya mit wiegenden Hüften auf Edward zustöckelte. Als ich aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie sich die beiden küssten, ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten. Meine Fingernägel gruben sich in die Handflächen. An einem Tag küsste er mich und am nächsten Tanya? Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Hätte ich nur ein kleines Bisschen mehr Mut gehabt, wäre ich jetzt zu ihm erhüber gestürmt und hätte ihn bloß gestellt. Aber wie immer war ich das Mäuschen, das sich still fügte, das blöde Mädchen, mit dem er spielen konnte, obwohl es sich eine ganze Menge darauf einbildete, nicht naiv zu sein. Ich machte mir etwas vor.

"Hallo, ihr vier!", rief Alice strahlend und winkte uns zu. War sie überhaupt irgendwann mal schlecht gelaunt? "Kann ich mal mit dir reden?" Mike stand neben mir, ich hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck irritierte mich. War er nervös?

"Klar", antwortete ich und wartete, doch er machte keine Anstalten weiter zu sprechen.

"Ich... Also unter vier Augen, meine ich." In meinem Kopf schellten die Alarmglocken. Ich ging automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Dass Mike ganz offensichtlich Gefühle für mich hatte, bereitete mir Unbehagen. Ich sah auf, um nach einem möglichen Fluchtweg zu suchen. Alle Blicke unserer Klassenkameraden waren neugierig auf uns gerichtete. Ich traf Edwards warnendem Blick. Er stand gemeinsam mit Tanya bei Emmett und Rosalie. Ich versuchte zu ignorieren, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er Tanya berührte.

Ich fühlte mich in die Enge getrieben, wollte Mike aber nicht vor unseren Freunden bloß stellen. Mein Blick huschte erneut zu Edward und Tanya hinüber... In einer _Wie du mir, so ich dir- Anwandlung_, beschloss ich, mir Mikes Anliegen wenigstens anzuhören. Edward sollte sehen, dass es Jungen gab, die sich mehr um mich bemühten, als er es tat. Mir war es egal, dass es Edward wahrscheinlich herzlich wenig ineressierte, ob ich Verehrer hatte, oder nicht, doch mir bereitete es Genugtuung. Und vielleicht... ganz vielleicht störte es ihn ja ein winziges Bisschen... Ich war erbärmlich.

Ich folgte Mike ein par Meter weiter. Jessicas Blick hätte mir Löcher in den Rücken gebrannt, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre. "Was gibt´s ?", fragte ich möglichst locker. Mike starrte auf seine Fußspitzen. "Hör zu... Ich weiß, du hast mir schon zwei Körbe gegeben und wenn du jetzt nein sagst, werde ich dich nicht noch einmal fragen. Aber ich muss es jetzt einfach noch mal hören. Willst du heute Abend mit mir ausgehen?" Die Hoffnung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang versetzte mir einen Stich. Ich war mir der Blicke der anderen bewusst, die gespannt auf meine Reaktion warteten. Zuerst wollte ich Mike vertrösten, wie die anderen Male auch... Aber dann... Vielleicht war er der Schlüssel, um hier bleiben zu können. Was, wenn ich mich irgendwie in Mike verlieben könnte? Er mochte mich. Vielleicht war die Zuneigung, die ich für Edward empfand, das Zeichen dafür, dass ich jetzt, wo es ein gutes Jahr her war, bereit war für die Liebe, bereit dafür war, von einem Jungen angefasst zu werden. Vielleicht konnte mir Mike Edward ersetzten. Nein, das war wahrscheinlich nur ein weiterer Versuch der Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, meinem Verstand etwas vorzumachen.

Und trotzdem... Wenn ich schon nicht der Typ für einen öffentlichen Racheakt an Edward war, so könnte ich ihm dennoch eine andere Art von Retourkutsche beibringen. Ihm zu zeigen, wie wenig ich auf ihn und sein unstetiges Verhalten angewiesen war schien mir genau das Richtige. So hätten jedenfalls meine Romanheldinnen gehandelt.

"Also was ist jetzt?", fragte Mike unsicher. "Ich lasse dich in Ruhe, wenn du jetzt nein sagst." Er klang so niedergeschlagen und enttäuscht, dass ein Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, die letzten Bedenken wegwischte. "Ich schätze wir können es versuchen"

Mikes Augen weiteten sich überrascht. "Im ernst?", fragte er ungläubig. Ich nickte. Mein Herz raste und meine Hände zitterten ganz leicht. Der Teil in meinem Gehirn, der für den Selbstschutz verantwortlich war, schlug Alarm. Was tat ich da eigentlich? War ich im Begriff, Mike auszunutzen, um Edward zu ärgern? Ich war nicht bereit für eine Beziehung. Weder für eine mit Edward, noch für eine mit Mike.

Mike sah so glücklich aus, dass sich mein Magen unwillkürlich schmerzlich zusammen zog. Ich sollte ihm keine Hoffnungen machen. Das Gefühl, unter Druck gesetzt zu werden und Erwartungen einhalten zu müssen, machte mir Angst.

"Dann hole ich dich um sieben ab. Wir gehen ins Kino", sagte er strahlend. Ausnahmsweise war ich einmal nicht rot, sondern kalkweiß im Gesicht.

"Okay" Zu mehr war ich im Augenblick nicht im Stande.

Mike schien sein Glück kaum fassen zu können. "Wir sehen uns." Beschwingten Schrittes ging er in Richtung der Schulgebäude. Ich stand da wie gelähmt. Was hatte ich getan? Ich zwang mich, tief durchzuatmen und zu den anderen zurückzugehen. Ihre neugierigen Blicke bereiteten mir Unbehangen. "Was wollte er?", fragte Alice grinsend. Ich überlegte, ihr zu sagen, dass Mike eine Frage zu den Hausaufgaben gehabt hatte, doch entschied mich letztendlich doch für die Wahrheit. Abgesehen davon, dass sich Hausaufgaben wohl kaum für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen eigneten, hatte sie sich bestimmt schon ihren Teil zusammengereimt. "Hast du ihm endlich eine Chance gegeben?", fragte Lauren, eine Freundin von Alice. Ich nickte. "Wir gehen heute Abend aus." Alice kreischte verzückt. "Ich kümmere mich um dein Outfit!"

"Alice! Wir gehen nur ins Kino, nicht auf einen Ball", warf ich ein. Ich sah mich schon im roten Abendkleid im Kino sitzen. "Dir ist klar, was ein Mann will, wenn er eine Frau ins Kino einlädt, oder?" Edwards schneidende Stimme ließ mich zusammen zucken.

* * *

_Das Ende war jetzt vielleicht ein Bisschen überraschend aber keine Panik, Mike wäre nicht Mike, wenn er das Date nicht komplett vermasseln würde ... und Edward wird sehr sehr sehr sehr wütend sein... Nur so als klitze kleine Vorschau fürs Wochenende ;)  
_

_Hoffe, euch hat das Chapi gefallen ! _


	43. Chapter 43

_Hei ihr Lieben,_

_heute gibt es das neue Chapi schon am Freitagabend, da ich morgen keine Zeit habe _

_Wie immer: Ein herzliches Dankeschön für eure Reviews ! Ihr seid toll !_

**Freudvoll**  
** Und leidvoll,**  
** Gedankenvoll sein,**  
** Hangen**  
** Und bangen**  
** In schwebender Pein,**  
** Himmelhoch jauchzend,**  
** Zum Tode betrübt –**  
** Glücklich allein**  
** Ist die Seele, die liebt.**

**J. W. von Goethe**

_Das Gedicht passt ganz gut ;) Der arme Edward bekommt aber vorerst nichts von dem versprochenen Glück zu spüren, sondern leidet... _

* * *

"Dir ist klar, was ein Mann will, wenn er eine Frau ins Kino einlädt, oder?" Edwards schneidende Stimme ließ mich zusammen zucken.

Sein eisiger Blick bohrte sich in meinen. Wie lange es wohl her war, dass er mich so angefunkelt hatte?

Seine muskulösen Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Klar weiß sie das. Wenn sie mit Mike vögeln will, lass sie doch!", schnurrte Tanya und versuchte Edwards Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Ich erstarrte und mir wurde abwechselnd kalt und heiß. Versuchten mich die zwei zu verarschen, oder war das wirklich die Vorstellung, die Mike von unserem Date hatte?

Plötzlich loderte heiße Wut in mir auf, der ich unbedingt Luft machen musste. "Kann ich kurz mit der sprechen, _alleine_?", fauchte ich. Die ganze Frustration und Verzweiflung, die ich in den letzten Tagen empfunden hatte, drohte sich in wenigen Sekunden zu entladen. Edward bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der von Arroganz und Kälte bestimmt wurde. Na also, ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wo dieser Blick geblieben war. Edwards Brüder, sowie Rosalie, Alice und deren zahlreiche Freunde wechselten verständnislose Blicke und ich glaubte, im Weggehen einen von ihnen sagen zu hören: "Was ist den zwischen denen los?"

"Was ist dein Problem?", herrschte mich Edward an, sobald wir ein paar Schritte abseits standen. Fast hätte er es geschafft, mich mit seiner Körperhaltung und seinem Selbstvertrauen einzuschüchtern. _Fast_.

"Was _mein_ Problem ist?", wiederholte ich. Meine Stimme schnellte vor Wut zwei Oktaven in die Höhe. "Ich frage mich, was _dein _Problem ist! Warum machst du so eine Szene?" Meine Hand zuckte, so sehr juckte es mir in den Fingern, auf irgendetwas einzuschlagen. "Eine Szene?", mimte er den Unwissenden. Mit seinem Tonfall hätte man kleine Kinder zum Weinen bringen können, so viel stand fest. "Warum hast du mich geküsst?" Die Frage war heraus, bevor ich es verhindern konnte, doch ich musste es wissen. Ich brauchte endlich eine verbindliche Antwort. Wie sollte ich Edward durch Mike ersetzten, wenn ich über die Gefühle des ersteren keine hundertprozentige Sicherheit hatte? Solange bestand vielleicht der Hauch einer Chance... Ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer, auch wenn alle Regeln der Vernunft dagegen sprachen.

"Ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen, oder, Bella?", erwiderte Edward kalt. Sein Blick allein reichte aus, um mein Herz in tausend Splitter zerspringen zu lassen. So kalt und unnahbar. Das hier übertraf unsere erste Begegnung um Längen.

Ich schloss die Augen, um mich zu sammeln. Ich konnte nicht denken, solange ich in seine zornig funkelnden Augen blickte. "Stimmt, dass hast du nicht, aber ich habe etwas zu unserer neusten Vereinbarung, Freunde zu sein, hinzuzufügen." Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und erwiderte seinen Blick mit all der Ruhe, die ich aufzubringen vermochte.

"Freunde ohne irgendwelche Ausnahmen oder Vorzüge, nur Freunde. Egal, was deinem Verhalten mir gegenüber zu Grunde liegt, ob es nun der Wunsch ist, mich zu kränken und bloßzustellen, oder der pure Zynismus, ich werde mich davon nicht einschüchtern lassen." Ich kämpfte mit den Tränen. "Du kannst mir überhaupt nichts, Edward." Statt dem gewünschten Fauchen, war nunmehr ein zittriges Flüstern übrig geblieben. Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und flüchtete unter den erschrockenen Blicken, der anderen Schüler in Richtung Mädchentoilette. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass niemand Zeuge des Inhalts unserer Unterhaltung geworden war. Wenn doch, sollte ich mir schleunigst eine plausible Erklärung zurrecht legen, oder, noch besser, gleich auf ewiglich im Erdboden versinken.

**Edward**

Am späten Nachmittag entschied ich, dass Sport das einzige war, dass mich jetzt einigermaßen beruhigen konnte. Außerdem wollte ich auf keinen Fall Zeuge davon werden, wie Alice Bella herausputze... für Mike. Ich war schon fast aus der Tür, als Jasper bat, mich auf meinem Lauf begleiten zu dürfen und ich willigte ein, wenn auch nicht gerade begeistert.

Wir joggten schweigen nebeneinander her, doch Jas sah mich immer wieder eindringlich von der Seite an.

"Was?", fragte ich angriffslustig. "Alles klar bei dir?" Die unverhohlene Besorgnis, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang machte mich rasend vor Wut. "Was geht dich das an?", schoss ich zurück.

Das Bedürfnis, auf irgendetwas oder vorzugsweise _irgendwen_ einzuschlagen, drohte Überhand zu nehmen. Nein, nicht irgendwen. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre Bella wenig angetan, wenn ihr Date mit blauem Auge aufkreuzen würde. Ich schnaubte wütend. Bella hatte nie auch nur den Anschein erweckt, dass sie tiefer gehende Gefühle für Mike empfand. Ich konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass sie sie nur gut zu verbergen gewusst hatte.

"Ist es wegen Bella?" Ich wurde prompt schneller und überholte Jas. "_Bella_ kann tun und lassen, was sie will. Mir ist das mehr als gleichgültig... Aber sie hält es nicht für nötig, sich mit mir anständig zu unterhalten und jetzt geht sie mit Mike aus. Mit Mike! Das muss sich einer mal vorstellen. Ich meine das ist doch ganz sicher ein Fall von schrecklicher Geschmacksverirrung!" Ich fluchte und setzte über eine schlammige Pfütze. Der Waldweg war noch vom letzten Regenguss völlig aufgeweicht und man musste einen halben Slalomlauf hinlegen, um mit einigermaßen sauberen Turnschuhen davon zu kommen.

Jas besaß die Frechheit in Gelächter auszubrechen. "Also zusammengefasst: Bella kann machen, was sie will, außer mit Mike ausgehen?" Er schloss zu mir auf.

"Er ist ein Idiot!", erwiderte ich aufgebracht. "Bist du dir sicher, dass es nur an ihm liegt und nicht viel mehr an der Tatsache, dass du nicht willst, dass Bella mit anderen Jungen ausgeht?", meinte Jasper betont beiläufig. Ich wollte ihm sofort widersprechen, doch dann hielt ich inne und dachte über seine Worte nach. Der Gedanke, Bella könnte irgendein anderes männliches Wesen treffen, trug keinesfalls der Verbesserung meiner Stimmung bei, sondern hatte eher den gegenteiligen Effekt.

"Also wäre es für dich okay, wenn sie mit Jamie ausgehen würde, oder mit Eric, oder Taylor, oder Justin? Sie wären mit Sicherheit nicht abgeneigt..." Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Das sind doch alles hirnlose Vollidioten! Was könnte Bella an einem unterdurchschnittlichen Pseudo-Coolen finden?", fuhr ich ihn an. "Bei einem unterdurchschnittlichen Pseudo-Coolen, wie du es bezeichnest, weiß sie wenigstens woran sie ist", sagte Jasper schlicht, als würde das die ganze Situation erklären.

Ich stieß einen lang gezogenen Seufzer aus. "Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Einen Kniefall? " Meine Stimme triefte vor Galgenhumor.

Jasper schmunzelte. "Es würde schon ausreichen, wenn du ihr eindeutigere Signale senden würdest. Zeig ihr, wie du dich fühlst."

"Ich weiß aber nicht, wie ich mich fühle!", rief ich aufgebracht. "Aber wer soll es denn sonst wissen, wenn nicht du?", erwiderte Jasper hilflos.

"Ich will nicht, dass Bella mit Mike ausgeht! Wenn er mit seinen dreckigen Pfoten auch nur in die Nähe von.."

"Hör auf, Edward!", unterbrach mich mein Bruder nachdrücklich. "Du kannst Mike nicht für deine Feigheit verantwortlich machen."

"Feigheit?", wiederholte ich entrüstet. "Ja, Feigheit. Du hast Angst, einen Korb zu kassieren, wenn du vor Bella offiziell Farbe bekennst."

"Jas, ich weiß nicht, ob es _überhaupt_ etwas gibt, zu dem ich mich bekennen _könnte_", widersprach ich.

"Edward... Weißt du, manchmal bist du so unglaublich auf deine Sicht der Dinge versteift, dass es mich fast in die Verzweiflung treibt. Dein Verhalten, der Blick mit dem du sie ansiehst, dein ständiges Überreagieren! Ich wollte es dich selbst herausfinden lassen, aber da du dafür scheinbar zu dämlich bist, muss ich es dir wohl sagen: Du bist ohne es zu merken schon mitten drin! Schau doch, wo du jetzt stehst!", rief Jasper und verlor für den Augenblick, die Ruhe und Bedächtigkeit in seiner Stimme.

Seine Worte liefen in meinem Kopf in einer Endlosschleife. _Schau doch, wo du jetzt stehst! _

Im den letzten Tagen wollte ich einfach nur davon laufen, weg von dem ganzen Chaos, weg vor meinen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, weg vor Bella...

"Zur Zeit weiß ich einfach nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht!", gestand ich verzweifelt und verlangsamte mein Tempo, bis ich nur noch ging. Jas wurde ebenfalls langsamer und klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Ich verstehe Bella einfach nicht! Sie machte mich total wahnsinnig!" Jasper lächelte und ich glaubte, so etwas wie Stolz in seinem Blick zu erkennen. "Tja, das ist die Liebe, kleiner Bruder!" Ich sah zweifelnd zu ihm herunter.

"Sei nicht sauer auf Bella", fügte er ernst hinzu. "Lass nicht zu, dass sie dich ignoriert. Du musst ein Bisschen hartnäckiger sein, auch wenn das deinem Stolz widersagt. Du verlierst nicht an Manneskraft, wenn du um ein Mädchen kämpfst."

Ich fuhr mir müde mit der Hand durchs Haar. "War das gerade ein Zitat aus einem kitschigen Liebesfilm a´ la Alice?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

Jasper lachte. "Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein, das wahre Leben ist viel überraschender und um einiges dramatischer als jeder Liebesfilm. Da gibt es nämlich keine Happyend-Garantie", meinte er ungerührt, doch ich meinte einen Hauch von Belustigung aus seiner Stimmer herauszuhören. Wir liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis ich erneut Jaspers Blick auf mir ruhen spürte.

"Was?", fragte ich genervt. Jetzt lachte er richtig. "Tut mir Leid, Edward. Aber siehst du nicht die Ironie in dem Ganzen?", presste er hervor, als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. "Die scheint mir entgangen zu sein", erwiderte ich trocken. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Edward Cullen, Weiberheld und bekennender Beziehungsgegner lässt sich von der schüchternen Stiefschwester zur Schnecke machen. Wenn du mich fragst, klingt _das _ziemlich nach einer Liebeskomödie."

"Hast du sie wenigstens geküsst?", fragte mich Jas unvermittelt, als wir wenig später den Rückweg antraten. Ich schwieg. "Wenn Bella genauso wenig dazu zu sagen hat, hast du definitiv etwas falsch gemacht", mutmaßte er grinsend.

**Bella**

Mir war übel. Es war halb Sieben und ich war kurz davor, Mike anzurufen und ihn zu versetzen. Mein Herz raste, ich schwitzte und zitterte und hasste mich für meine Zusage. "Du siehst umwerfend aus, Bella", zwitscherte Alice und drapierte feinsäuberlich mein Haar, sodass es wie gewünscht über die gepunktete Bluse fiel. Ich vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, um zu verbergen, dass sie unkontrolliert zitterten. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte nicht mit Mike ausgehen. Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können, seine Einladung anzunehmen, nur um mir zu beweisen, dass ich nicht auf Edward angewiesen war. Meine gegenwärtigen Gefühle bewiesen genau das Gegenteil. Ich war mit den Nerven am Ende. Mein Verhalten hatte mir sehr anschaulich gezeigt, was für bescheuerte Sachen man doch machte, wenn man verliebt war. Und obwohl ich das bereits bei vielen anderen beobachtet hatte, hatte mich dieses Wissen dennoch nicht davor gefeit.

"Du bist ja furchtbar nervös!", kicherte Alice. "Wehe du schwitzt dieses Outfit durch", fügte sie in gespielter Strenge hinzu. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, das mir jedoch gänzlich misslang. Als es um viertel vor Sieben an der Tür klingelte, stand ich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

"Oh, da ist er schon! Viel Spaß bei deinem Date, Bella!", rief Alice vergnügt, küsste mich auf die Wange und versetzte mir einen Schubs in Richtung Tür.

Mike strahlte mich an, sobald ich die Türe geöffnet hatte. "Du siehst toll aus." Mein Lächeln fiel ziemlich dünn aus und war mehr ein Zugeständnis an ihn, als dass es meinen Gefühlen entsprochen hätte. "Danke." Ich griff nach meiner Lederjacke und folgte ihm zu seinem Auto.

Mike wurde nicht müde, auf mich einzureden, obwohl ich ihm keine angenehme Gesellschaft bescherte. Es tat mir leid, ihn enttäuschen und seine Erwatungen an diesen Abend zunichte machen zu müssen. Aber das hier fühlte sich falsch an. Ich schaffte es kaum, Mike ausreichend zu bedauern, denn mein ganzes Denken wurde davon beansprucht, dass egal, wie ich mich anstrengen würde, ich für Mike nicht das empfinden konnte, was ich für Edward fühlte. Meine Unerfahrenheit in Sachen Jungs war Schuld an diesem Desaster.

Diesen Fehler hätte niemand gemacht, der auch nur einen Hauch von Ahnung in Liebesdingen hatte.


	44. Chapter 44

_Hallo, ihr Lieben! _

_Ich weiß, dass das letzte Chapi ein bisschen kurz war, deswegen ist dieses hier wieder ein bisschen länger ;) _

_Ein riesiges Dankeschön, an diejenigen, die mir wieder einen Review da gelassen haben! So viel Zuspruch, wie ich bekomme, kann man sich wirklich nur wünschen!_

_Mein ganz besonderer Dank geht an Grianach! Ich habe deinen Review so oft gelesen, das ich ihn inzwischen fast auswendig kann! Was du geschrieben hast, hat mich wirklich berührt und ich freue mich total, dass die Story bei Leseratten wie dir Anklang findet! :)  
_

* * *

"Ähm, Bella?" Ich schreckte von meinen trostlosen Gedanken hoch. "Hmm?", machte ich, in der Hoffnung, das Schlimmste verhindern zu können. "Ich habe dich gerade gefragt, in welchen Film wir gehen sollen", erwiderte Mike unsicher.

"Oh! Du darfst es dir gern aussuchen", antwortete ich, um zu überspielen, dass ich den Moment wohl verpasst hatte, indem er die Filme aufgezählt hatte, die Freitagabends liefen. Er nannte einen Filmtitel und warf mir dabei einen seltsamen Blick von der Seite zu. Mir sagte der Titel rein gar nichts, doch ich nickte ergeben. Ich würde diesen Abend irgendwie überstehen und wenn ich Mike die ganze Zeit mit Edward vergleichen und mir seine zahlreichen Defizite vor Augen führen würde.

Während der kurzen Strecke zwischen Auto und Kino lief Mike dicht neben mir her. Zu dicht. Ich brachte sofort einen größeren Abstand zwischen uns. Er wirkte enttäuscht. Dieser Abend verlief offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen. _Sorry Mike._ Mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich. Es war nicht fair von mir, ihn für meine Zwecke auszunutzen. Er kaufte die Karten, während ich abseits stand.

Mir entging der Blick nicht, mit dem er ein paar andere, körperbetont angezogene Mädchen bedachte. Wer konnte es ihm bei so einer miesepetrigen Begleitung verdenken? Außerdem erleichterte es mein schlechtes Gewissen ein Bisschen, da er offensichtlich nicht all zu tiefgehende Gefühle für mich hegen konnte. Wir nahmen kurze Zeit später unsere Plätze ganz hinten ein und Mike betrieb, bis sich der Raum verdunkelte und der Vorspann begann, eisern Smalltalk. Ehrlich gesagt, konnte ich mich an nichts von all dem erinnern, das er im Laufe des Abends zu mir gesagt hatte. Was Edward jetzt wohl gerade tat? Ich seufzte. Er war sauer auf mich und ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Und bald schon würde auch Mike sauer auf mich sein. Ich fühlte mich in seiner Nähe unwohl, ganz anders als in Edwards. Wenn ich mit ihm in einem Raum war, machte mich diese elektrische Spannung und das Unwissen darüber, was er als nächstes tun würde wahnsinnig. Mike war... einfach zu durchschauen. Und genau das war es, was mir Sorgen bereitete.

Der Film war langweilig und die Handlung so primitiv, dass ich mitkam, obwohl ich den größten Teil der Zeit meinen Gedanken nach hing. Der Film war ungefähr zu zwei Dritteln überstanden, als ich plötzlich Mikes schwitzige Hand auf meinem Knie spürte. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre aufgesprungen. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich angemessen auf etwas derartiges reagieren sollte. Ich wollte nicht, dass Mike mich berührte, aber andererseits würde ich ihn mit einer Reaktion, die meinen wahren Gefühlen entsprach, wahrscheinlich verärgern... seine klebrige Hand wanderte aufwärts.

Ich schob sie weg. Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten kehrte sie auf meinen Oberschenkel zurück. "Lass das!" Meine Stimme klang piepsig. "Stell dich doch nicht so an!", erwiderte Mike in normaler Lautstärke, sodass, sich die Leute, die in unserer unmittelbaren Nähe saßen, zu uns umdrehten. Die Hitze stieg mir in die Wangen, so peinlich war mir das Ganze. Er streichelte meinen Oberschenkel unbeirrt weiter. "Ich meine es ernst, Mike! Ich will das nicht!", flüsterte ich und schob seine Hand nachdrücklich weg. Seine Worte erinnerten mich an etwas, an das ich mich nicht erinnern sollte, wenn ich mich in einem Raum voller Menschen befand.

Mike seufzte genervt. "Komm schon!", bettelte er und grapschte nach meinem Gesicht. Was als nächstes geschah, passierte so schnell, dass ich nicht reagieren konnte. Er beugte sich zu mir presste seinen Mund auf meinen. Ich schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er wich zurück und starrte mich halb erstaunt, halb verärgert an. "Ich habe Nein gesagt!"

Ich musste hier raus. Zitternd und verstört stand ich auf, packte meine Tasche und zwängte mich durch unsere voll besetzte Reihe in Richtung Ausgang. Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass mir die Augen des halben Kinosaals folgten. Ich hatte soeben einen weiteren essenziellen Unterschied zwischen Edward und Mike entdeckt. Edward hätte mich nie zu irgendetwas gezwungen, dass ich nicht wollte. Er provozierte liebend gern, doch diese Grenze hätte er nicht überschritten.

Mike war nett, er hatte keine schlimmen Fehler, die ich als Rechtfertigung benutzen konnte, ihn nicht zu mögen. Aber er war nicht Edward. Und dieser schlichte Grund reichte mir völlig aus. Ich riss die Türe auf und kniff erleichtert die Augen zu, als mich grelles Licht blendete.

"Du bis doch total übergeschnappt!" Ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Natürlich, ich hätte mir denken können, dass Mike mir folgen würde. Seine linke Wange war wesentlich röter, als die andere. Ich zwang mich, tief durchzuatmen, bevor ich ihm antwortete. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht will."

Mike schnaubte verärgert. "Du reagierst doch total über. Was hast du denn gedacht, macht man im Kino?"

Wut stieg in mir hoch. "Jedenfalls nicht das!", erwiderte ich kalt. "Ich will nachhause."

Mikes Gesicht nahm einen hinterhältigen Zug an. "Ich gehe wieder rein und schaue den Film zu ende. Du kannst selbstverständlich nach hause gehen... oder mit mir kommen."

Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Wie soll ich nach hause kommen?" Mike zuckte die Schultern und grinste hämisch.

So viel Dreistigkeit hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut. Das war auch so eine Sache, die Edward nie getan hätte. Er würde ein Mädchen nie nachts alleine nach hause gehen lassen.

"Okay, dann gehe ich", sagte ich schnippisch. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mein Geld für ein Taxi reichte, aber keine zehn Pferde würden mich zurück in diesen Kinosaal bringen. Eher würde ich unter einer Brücke übernachten. Mike klappte der Mund auf. Mit meiner Antwort hatte er augenscheinlich nicht gerechnet. "Du bist doch total verklemmt!"

Ich drehte mich um und machte mich auf den Weg, zum Hauptausgang. Ich hörte Mike fluchen, bevor sich die Türe schloss und ich auf dem dunklen Gehteig stand. Es war kalt und leichter Nieselregen fiel. Zahlreiche Straßenlaternen durchbrachen die Dunkelheit, ein paar Passanten waren unterwegs und auf den Straßen fuhren Autos. Ich war nicht alleine und trotzdem wurde meine Erleichterung, von Mike weggekommen zu sein von einem mulmigen Gefühl überschattet.

Ich kramte in meiner Handtasche nach dem Geldbeutel. Für ein Taxi würde mein Geld nie ausreichen. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebte, musste ich wohl oder übel zuhause anrufen, und jemanden darum bitten, mich abzuholen. Das würde bedeuten, dass ich den desaströsen Verlauf des Abends nicht verheimlichen konnte, aber mir bleib keine andere Wahl.

Meine Hand glitt suchend in der Handtasche umher. Ich fluchte leise vor mich hin, als mich die Erkenntnis traf. Mein Handy lag dort, wo ich es zurückgelassen hatte, nämlich zuhause auf dem Couchtisch. Ich saß hier in Seattle fest, hatte keine Möglichkeit nach hause zu kommen.

Ich stand zitternd vor Kälte in dem Lichtkegel, der aus dem Kino herausdrang und fragte mich, wie viel Pech ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich haben konnte. Mein Haar klebte nass an meinem Kopf, von Alices Frisur war nichts mehr übrig.

Ich setzte mich langsam in Bewegung, lief ziellos die Straße hinunter, um der Kälte zu trotzen, doch ich kannte mich hier nicht aus. Ich hatte Angst. Die grauen Silhouetten der Gebäude, die links und recht von der Straße aus der Dunkelheit ragten, sahen aus wie Riesen, die jeden Augenblick ihre Arme nach mir ausstrecken könnten. Ich fröstelte.

Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hin sollte. Die Dunkelheit löste ein beklemmendes Gefühl in mir aus und ich blickte ständig über meine Schulter, versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, nicht panisch zu werden. Langsam wurde ich wirklich paranoid. Ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen und mir selbst Mut zu zusprechen. Ich hatte schon früh lernen müssen, wie es war, auf sich allein gestellt zu sein, aber das hier... das war eine Zusammensetzung aus meinen ganz persönlichen Extremsituationen. Es war Nacht, ich war alleine, hatte kein Handy und zu allem Überfluss keine Ahnung von der Stadt, in der ich mich befand. Ich glaube, auch sehr viel mutigere Menschen als ich, hätten in meiner Situation Muffensausen bekommen. Mein Blick fiel auf die zahlreichen Pfützen, in denen sich die roten Bremslichter der Autos spiegelten.

Eine Telefonzelle, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Das wäre die Lösung. Ich zog mir meine Lederjacke enger um die Schultern und suchte den Gehsteig danach ab, ohne Erfolg. Anscheinend war ich dazu verdammt, die Nach in Seattle zu verbringen. Mein letzter Hoffnungsschimmer erstarb, als mir bewusst wurde, dass es in den größeren Städten sowie so meistens diese Kartentelefone gab.

Meine Augen wurden feucht und ich konzentrierte mich auf die Passanten und dachte mir kleine Geschichten zu ihren Leben aus, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Eine Gruppe Teenager schob sich lachend und schwatzend an mir vorbei, ein junges Pärchen, Händchen haltend und verliebte Blicke tauschend, wieder Teenager, drei Frauen mittleren Alters in schrecklich hohen Schuhen... Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite öffnete sich eine Türe. Diskomusik drang an meine Ohren und erstarb augenblicklich wieder, als die Tür hinter einer jungen Frau ins Schloss fiel, einer jungen Frau mit rot blondem Haar. Tanya! Mein Herz schlug dumpf in meiner Brust. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich lieber für eine Horde Stinktiere Taxifahrerin gespielt hätte, als für mich, würde sie mich doch wohl kaum hier in Seattle sitzen lassen, oder?

Sie hasste mich, aber so herzlos konnte doch nicht einmal sie sein.

Ich musste mich beeilen, wenn ich nicht schleunigst, irgendetwas tat, würde ich sie aus den Augen verlieren. "Tanya!" Nur ein heiseres Krächzen kam aus meinem Mund. Ich räusperte mich und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal hatte sie mich gehört. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich suchend um. Ich nutzte einen günstigen Moment, indem keine Autos kamen und rannte über die Straße.

"Du?", fragte Tanya abfällig, als ich vor ihr stand. "Ich... Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich habe kein Handy und komme nicht nachhause", flehte ich. Es war mir herzlich egal, dass ich mich hier gerade vor Tanya erniedrigte. "Ach, verlief dein Date nicht wie gewünscht?", erwiderte sie hämisch. Ich schluckte hart. "Nicht ganz. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich nach hause kommen soll und ich dachte..."

"Du dachtest, dass ich dich mitnehme?", unterbrach sie mich pikiert, dann brach sie in höhnisches Gelächter aus. "Vergiss es, Bambi."

Ich sah sie verzweifelt an. "Bitte! Ich, hab kein Geld für ein Taxi und kein Handy", bat ich. Ich war so verzweifelt, dass es mich nicht einmal beschämen konnte, dass mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Tja, das ist ja wirklich alles herzerweichend aber ich bin kein Wohltätigkeitsverein", erwiderte Tanya kalt.

"Und ich kein Bambi." Sie musterte mich mit dieser unverhohlenen Abneigung, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sie seufzte. "Was bin ich nicht für ein außerordentlich selbstloser Mensch? ... Ich nehme dich mit, aber nicht aus Besorgnis oder anderen Gründen, die du hier rein interpretieren könntest, sondern, weil ich nicht Schuld sein will, falls du aus Verzweiflung vor ein Auto rennst." Ich folgte ihr in gebührendem Abstand, um sie nicht unnötig zu reizen, erfüllt von einer glückseligen Erleichterung. Tanya war so tough und selbstbewusst, dass es einen zwangsläufig einschüchtern musste. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch nur den Hauch ihres Selbstvertrauens.

Tanya steuerte auf ihren Wangen zu, den sie am Straßenrand geparkt hatte. Ihre Absätze klapperten auf dem nassen Asphalt. Sie stieg wortlos ein und ich ließ mich eilig auf den Beifahrersitz sinken, bevor sie es sich anders überlegte und ohne mich davon fuhr. Es war mir egal, warum Tanya mich mitnahm, Hauptsache, sie tat es. Ob es nun auf Zuneigung oder Pflichtbewusstsein zurückzuführen war, war mir im Augenblick herzlich egal.

Tanya steuerte aus der Parklücke und reihte sich in einer Schlange Autos ein, die an einer roten Ampel warteten. Ihre langen Fingernägel trommelten auf dem Lenkrad herum. Ich traute mich kaum, sie anzusehen. Tanyas Lippen formten einen schmalen Strich und sie wirkte genauso unnahbar und arrogant wie immer. "Starr mich nicht so an", fauchte sie plötzlich, ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden. Ich senkte meinen Blick hastig auf meine Hände. "Tut mir Leid." Tanya stieß ärgerlich die Luft aus. Ich spürte ihre Abneigung gegen mich so deutlich wie in dem Augenblick, indem sich unsere Blicke das erste Mal gekreuzt hatten. Ich versuchte irgendetwas zu finden, das ihre Abneigung gegen mich rechtfertigen könnte, fand aber nichts. Die Gefühle, die Tanya gegen mich hegte, hatten nichts mit der herablassenden Art zu tun, mit der sie die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung für gewöhnlich behandelte. Ich konnte in ihren Augen den blanken Hass erkennen, wenn sie mich ansah. In eisiger Stille nahm Tanya die Abzweigung, die zum Highway führte und ließ den Motor ihres Sportwagens aufheulen. Eingeschüchtert drückte ich mich in den Ledersitz. Die Fahrt nach Forks würde kein Vergnügen werden. Irgendwann traute ich mich, sie wieder anzusehen, wenn auch nur kurz und unauffällig.

"Was habe ich dir eigentlich getan?", fragte ich leise, als ich das eisige Schweigen nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ich konnte mir ihr Verhalten einfach nicht erklären und ich musste endlich den Grund dafür kennen, auch wenn ich fürchtete, Tanyas Geduld mit meiner Frage überzustrapazieren. Sie stieß abfällig die Luft aus. "Nichts. Ist es für dich so schrecklich, dass dich nicht jeder leiden kann?", gab sie kalt zurück. "Am Anfang dachte ich, du würdest irgendwann dein wahres Gesicht zeigen, aber du bist wirklich so."

"Wie denn?", fragte ich unsicher. "So unerträglich gutmütig und selbstlos, ein richtiger Gutmensch." Sie spuckte die Worte förmlich aus. Fassungslos wagte ich einen Blick in ihre Richtung. Ihr Gesicht war hasserfüllt. "Deswegen kannst du mich nicht leiden?"

"Exakt." Ich schwieg, unsicher, was ich auf ihre kurz angebundne Antwort erwidern sollte.

"Tut mir Leid?" Mein Kopf schnellte ruckartig in ihre Richtung. Hatte Tanya sich gerade bei mir entschuldigt? Auch wenn ihr Tonfall die Entschuldigung wie eine Frage hatte klingen lassen, war es immer noch viel mehr, als ich mir zu erhofft gewagt hatte. "Wie bitte?", fragte ich perplex. Das erste Mal, seit ich Tanya kannte, sah ich so etwas wie eine Gefühlsregung über ihr Gesicht huschen.

"Es liegt eigentlich nicht an dir, sondern an der Art und Weise, wie Edward dich ansieht", sagte sie bitter und ich meinte so etwas wie Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu können. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich verwirrt.

"Genau diese Unbedarftheit ist es, die mich in die Weisglut treibt!", fauchte sie. Ich dachte schon, das Gespräch wäre damit beendet, doch sie fuhr wenig später mit niedergeschlagener Stimme fort: "Als Edward und ich zusammen gekommen sind, habe ich mir gesagt: besser teile ich ihn mit anderen Frauen, als gar nicht in seiner Nähe sein zu können." Ihre Stimme brach.

Waren das Tränen in ihren Augen? Ich war völlig fassungslos, wollte eher glauben, dass sich Tanya einen Scherz mit mir erlaubte, als dass Ms. Perfect auch nur ein Mensch war, wie wir anderen auch.

* * *

_Seid ihr von der Wende überrascht, oder habt ihr schon vermutet, dass Tanya mehr für Edward empfindet? _

_Ich hoffe, euch hat das Chapi hier gefallen ! _

_Das nächste Kapitel gibts wieder am Wochenende ;)_


	45. Chapter 45

_Hallo ihr Lieben_

_Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön für eure Reviews :) _

_Ich schreibe diese Story hier wirklich gerne und freue mich sehr über alle Leser !_

* * *

"Ich habe mir eingeredet, er könnte vielleicht irgendwann Gefühle für mich entwickeln..." Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, hielt den Blick jedoch nach wie vor starr auf die Straße gerichtet. "Er hat mich den anderen Frauen immer vorgezogen. Und ich habe mich immer damit getröstet, dass ich zwar nicht darauf hoffen kann, seine feste Freundin zu werden, es dafür aber auch nie eine andere sein wird. Und dann kamst du."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie zu derartigen Gefühlsregungen fähig war. Sie schien immer so... unnahbar.

"Ich?" Tanya lachte humorlos auf. "Es sieht dir ähnlich, so etwas nicht zu bemerken, aber ich bin nicht blind. Ich merke doch, wie Edward dich ansieht, wie übertrieben er auf dich reagiert", erwiderte sie mit einer harten Stimme, aus der so viel Verbitterung und Schmerz sprachen, dass sich mir das Herz zusammen zog.

"Ich glaube, du täuscht dich", widersprach ich. Ein Teil von mir, wollte ihren Worten ohne Umschweife Glauben schenken, doch mein Verstand hinderte mich daran und rief mir in Erinnerung, wie groß der Schmerz der Enttäuschung sein würde, der unzweifelhaft auf derartig unbegründete Hoffnungen folgen würde. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Herz bei ihren Worten höher Schlug, doch ich behielt die Kontrolle. Edward war nicht der Typ für Liebesgeständnisse und Blumengeschenke. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm und ehrlich gesagt, war ich auch ganz froh darüber, auch wenn bei diesen winzigen potentiellen Anzeichen, die darauf hinweisen könnten, dass Edward mehr für mich empfand, ein Pflänzchen der Hoffnung in mir heran wuchs. Doch ich musste der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken: Ich spielte nicht einmal annähernd in Edwards Liga, egal was Tanya sich zusammen gereimt hatte. Wenn sie wirklich in Edward verliebt war, konnte man ihrem Urteil nicht trauen.

Tanya wandte zum ersten Mal den Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mir in die Augen. Zu meiner Überraschung war jegliche Gefühlsregung aus ihrem Blick verschwunden und war der üblichen Kälte gewichen. "Du kennst Edward nicht so gut, wie ich. Er hat noch nie ein derartiges Theater um ein Mädchen veranstaltet. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht! Was hast du, das ich nicht habe?", rief sie heftig.

Ich wusste nichts auf ihre Frage zu erwidern, also schwieg ich und suchte nach möglichen Anzeichen, die darauf hinweisen könnten, dass Tanya mich verarschte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und wir verließen den Highway. Wenig später holperte Tanyas Wagen über den Zufahrtsweg zum Haus der Cullens. Sie hielt, doch ich machte keine Anstalten, auszusteigen. "Zwischen uns hat sich nichts verändert, oder? Ich meine, du kannst mich immer noch nicht Leiden." Sie warf mir einen grimmigen Blick zu. "Ich denke nicht, dass sich meine Gefühle für dich _irgendwann_ erwärmen werden. Aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass du Edward mehr verdient hast, als ich. Das lässt dich in meiner Achtung nicht gerade steigen." Ihre Stimme klang abweisend, keine Spur ihres plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch war darin zu erkennen. Ich blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen und versuchte zu verstehen, was eben passiert war. "Danke fürs Mitnehmen", murmelte ich, ohne sie anzusehen. "Bis Montag?" Tanya schnaubte. "Wir sind keine Freunde, schon vergessen?" Aber sie klang nicht mehr ganz so ätzend wie sonst.

Ich öffnete die Autotüre auf und stieg schwerfällig aus. Mein Blick fiel auf das Haus der Cullens. Im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht, doch ansonsten war es dunkel. Tanya wendete ihren Wagen und fuhr davon. Der Schotter knirschte unter den Reifen. Dann war es wieder still. Ich stand da, unfähig mich zu rühren. Die Ereignisse des Abends stürmten auf mich ein und drohten mich zu überwältigen. In meinem Inneren rangen Verzweiflung und die mir nur allzu bekannte Leere um die Überhand. Ich atmete tief durch, versuchte das Grauen zu verdrängen, dass in mir aufstieg, als ich an Mikes Hände dachte, die mich festgehalten hatten, an seine Lippen, die mich geküsst hatten. Ich war selber schuld. Hatte ich mich nicht selbst in diese Situation gebracht? Im Augenblick war mir alles zu viel. Ich war fast schon fast erleichtert gewesen, als Tanya wieder zu ihrem überheblichen, unnahbaren selbst zurückgefunden hatte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich auf dem Zufahrtsweg gestanden und zum Haus aufgesehen hatte, doch irgendwann spürte ich die Nässe durch meine Lederjacke dringen. Langsam stieg ich die Verandatreppe hinauf und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in meinen Augen brannten. Meine Schritte klangen ungewöhnlich laut in der Stille. Ich nestelte den Hausschlüssel aus meiner Tasche und schloss die Türe auf. Der Fernseher lief und auf dem Sofa saß die Person, der ich gerade am wenigsten begegnen wollte.

"Edward?" Meine Stimme war brüchig und ich fühlte mich so schlecht, dass ich es nicht einmal zu überspielen versuchte. Bei Edwards Anblick fiel jegliche Anspannung von mir ab. "Du bist spät dran." Seine Stimme klang scharf. Sein Tonfall war zu viel für mich. Die Ereignisse des Tages brachen über mich herein und ich spürte die erste Träne über meine Wange rinnen. Edward saß auf dem Sofa und sah sich scheinbar irgendein Actionfilm an, jedenfalls, hörten sich die Soundeffekte verdächtig nach Schüssen an. Sein Aussehen bot ein Anblick der Behaglichkeit dar, in dem ich mich am liebsten verkriechen würde. Er trug eine Jogginghose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Sein bronzenes Haar war zerzaust, als wäre er sich oft mit der Hand hindurch gefahren oder hätte eben noch geschlafen, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte im Gegensatz dazu alles andere als müde. Seine grünen Augen sahen mich kalt an. "Wie war dein Date?" Ich zuckte ob seines harten Tonfalls zusammen.

Was hatte ich erwartet? Vielleicht, dass er mich nach meiner Szene auf dem Schulparkplatz mit offenen Armen empfing? Ich schluckte. Plötzlich verengten sich Edwards Augen. "Weinst du?", fragte er perplex. Ich antwortete ihm nicht, weil ich meine Stimme nicht wieder fand. Außer Stande mich auch nur zentimeterweit zu bewegen, stand ich im Wohnzimmer und weinte. Edwards Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Zug an, die Kälte war verschwunden. Er sprang auf und kam langsam auf mich zu. Mein Blick fiel auf die zahlreichen Bierflaschen auf dem Couchtisch. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er sanft und trat an mich heran. Ich versuchte eine Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und senkte den Blick, außerstande ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. "So schlimm?" Seine Stimme war nichts als ein raues Flüstern. Ich presste die Lippen zusammen und wischte hastig die Tränen von meinen Wangen. Edwards Blick wurde plötzlich zornig. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an und ein wütendes Funkeln trat in seine Augen. "Hat Mike irgendetwas getan, was seinen Mord rechtfertigen könnte?", presste er hervor.

Ich antwortete nicht, da ich sicher war, meine Stimme würde mich im Stich lassen. "Ich bring ihn um!", murmelte Edward. Sein Griff um mein Kinn wurde eine Spur fester. Meine Augen weiteten sich, ob seiner offensichtlichen Schwierigkeit, sich zu beherrschen. Ganz langsam löste er seinen Griff und ließ die Hand sinken. Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, atmete tief durch und schüttelte anschließend ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich versteh es einfach nicht." Diese Tatsache schien ihn über alle Maßen zu frustrieren. "Warum bist du überhaupt mit Mike ausgegangen?" Verständnislos sah Edward mich an. "Ich weiß es nicht", log ich. Die Wahrheit, dass ich es nur getan hatte, um ihn vergessen zu können, konnte ich ihm schließlich nicht erzählen. Edward seufzte frustriert. "Manchmal will ich dich einfach nur ordentlich durchschütteln, Bella."

"Wie wäre es, wenn du mich stattdessen in den Arm nehmen würdest?", fragte ich schüchtern. Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ein halbherziges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Es wirkte nicht glücklich, doch er kam meiner Bitte trotzdem nach und legte die Arme um mich. Ich schmiegte mich an seine muskulöse Brust und klammerte mich an ihn. Sein Geruch und die Wärme, die sein Körper abstrahlte, lullten mich ein.

Ich spürte Edwards warmen Atem an meinem Hals. "Aus dir soll einer schlau werden", murmelte er in mein Haar. "Ich mag Mike nicht", gestand ich leise.

"Bella...", seufzte er und schob mich ein Stück von sich, um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Hat er dich angefasst?" Ich wich seinem Blick aus. "Ich habe ihm unbewusst Hoffnungen gemacht", murmelte ich. "Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage", stellte Edward fest. "Er hat mich geküsst." Zögernd sah ich Edward ins Gesicht. Er stieß langsam die Luft aus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien mir undeutbar. "Ich hoffe du hast ihm eine verpasst."

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten. "Hast du?", fragte er perplex. Ich nickte und Edward lachte grimmig. "Ich hoffe, du hast ordentlich durchgezogen."

Er dirigierte mich seufzend zum Sofa, setzte sich neben mich und legte eine Wolldecke über uns. Er lehnte sich über mich und angelte nach der Fernbedienung um die Lautstärke zu verringern. Ich hielt die Luft an, als wir uns einen Augenblick so nahe waren. "Mike... hat gesagt ich wäre verklemmt."

"Bella... nur weil du nicht von ihm angefasst werden willst, bist du noch lange nicht verklemmt", antwortete Edward bestimmt. Ich senkte den Blick auf meine ineinander gekrallten Finger. "Ich glaube er hat recht." Edward schwieg einen Augenblick. "Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?" Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, doch ich war nicht dazu im Stande ihn zu erwidern. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich ... Probleme mit, also... Dass ich nicht kann." Meine Stimme versagte. "Du meinst, dass es dir schwer fällt, jemanden so nahe an dich heran zu lassen?", hakte Edward sanft nach. Ich nickte. "Sieh mich an!", forderte er mich auf. Ich kam seiner Bitte zögernd nach. Edward hob die Hand an mein Gesicht und fuhr vorsichtig mit dem Daumen unterhalb meiner Augen entlang, um die letzten Tränen fort zu wischen. Sein Blick hielt den meinen gefangen. "Es ist nichts schlechtes, dass du ein bisschen länger brauchst. Mit Verklemmtheit hat das nichts zu tun."

"Und wenn doch?" Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.

"Als wir uns vor ein paar Tagen geküsst haben, hat dir das ,glaube ich, ganz gut gefallen", murmelte er und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ich errötete und schlug die Augen nieder.

"Tust du mit einen Gefallen?", fragte Edward beiläufig und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Strähne meines Haars. Es dauerte einen Augenblick länger als es sollte, bis seine Worte in meinem Hirn ankamen, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er mich mit seiner derzeitigen Beschäftigung in Atem hielt. "Das kommt ganz darauf an, was es ist."

"Geh nie wieder mit Mike aus."

"Das dürfte sich einrichten lassen", scherzte ich.

Am nächsten Tag war ich so verlegen, dass ich Edward kaum in die Augen sehen konnte. Zudem schwirrten mir Tanyas Worte im Kopf herum und trieben mich nahe zu in den Wahnsinn. Wenn Edward etwas für mich empfinden _sollte,_ würde er sich doch nicht so ... unstetig verhalten. Manchmal spielte er den perfekten Gentleman, dann wieder den Vollidioten und teilweise sogar so etwas in der Art wie einen große Bruder. Es war zum verrückt werden. Bei ihm hatte ich keine Ahnung, woran ich war, ob er mich küssen oder in der nächsten Sekunde aus heiterem Himmel wie eine Aussätzige behandeln würde. Diese Stimmungsschwankungen machten mir mehr zu schaffen, als ich mir eingestehen wollte und ich wurde zunehmend frustriert.

Gestern Abend hatte er sich zuvorkommend, ja, gerade zu besitzergreifend verhalten. In solchen Momenten fiel es mir leicht, zu glauben, dass Edward mich mochte, meine Gesellschaft bevorzugte. Es war eine weit verbreitete Annahme, dass Frauen im Bezug auf die Gefühle anderer so etwas wie einen siebten Sinn besaßen. Allerdings war ich mir nicht sicher, inwieweit dies auf mich zutraf und ob diese winzig kleinen Anzeichen auf Seiten Edwards, die ich zu registrieren meinte, lediglich meiner Fantasie entsprungen waren.

Ich war schweigsamer als sonst, viel zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, um meiner Umgebung mit gebührendem Interesse zu begegnen. Nach dem Frühstück hatte ich mich in mein Zimmer zurückgezogen, um Alice aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie war erpicht darauf, alle Einzelheiten von meinem Date zu erfahren und meine einsilbigen Antworten hatten sie keineswegs zufrieden gestellt.

Ich wollte ihr ungern vom Verlauf des gestrigen Abends berichten. Der Ausbruch des Entsetzen, der unzweifelhaft folgen würde, wäre einfach zu viel für mich.

Eigentlich hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, auf einen Test zu lernen, doch nun saß ich tatenlos am Schreibtisch und lauschte auf die Geräusche im Haus. Mein Blick wanderte zu der verglasten Wandseite meines Zimmers und fing das Bisschen Licht auf, das die dicke Wolkendecke nicht verschluckte. In den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, wurden winzige Staubpartikel sichtbar. Ob das der letzte halbwegs warme Tag des Jahres sein würde? Wenn ja, bot ich der Sonne keinen würdigen Abschied, denn mein Gemütszustand stand im Gegensatz zu dem freundlichen Wetter. Seufzend stand ich auf, öffnete die Türe einen Spalt und linste hinaus auf den Flur. Alice war nirgends zu sehen. Ich bewegte mich in den vier Wänden, die in den letzten Wochen zu einem richtigen Zuhause für mich geworden waren, wie ein Sondereinsatzkommando auf feindlichem Gebiet. Zu meiner Erleichterung lief ich weder Alice noch sonst irgendjemand über den Weg. Ich hielt inne, als leise Klaviermusik aus dem Wohnzimmer zu mir hinauf drang. Ich zögerte. Eigentlich war eine weitere Begegnung mit Edward nicht unbedingt dass, was ich mir nach meinem gestrigen Ausbruch ersehnte. Andererseits hatte er heute Morgen nicht den Eindruck erweckt, dass er mich als Bestrafung zu ignorieren gedachte.


	46. Chapter 46

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ich habe gedacht, ich beantworte jetzt Mal ein paar Fragen aus den Gast-Kommentaren, auf die ich ja leider nicht direkt antworten kann._

_Wie lange soll das Hin und Her zwischen Bella und Edward noch gehen?_

_Tja also ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nie vor, das so lange raus zu zögern aber irgendwie gab es so viel, das mich inspiriert hat... Aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, denk ich. Die Definition von "Lange" ist natürlich jedem selbst überlassen ;) Meine Befürchtung ist nur, dass mir vielleicht nichts mehr zu Schreiben einfällt, wenn die beiden dann wirklich zusammen sind... _

_Hat der böse Edward denn etwa getrunken, während Bella auf ihrem Date war? ;)_

_Ja, hat er... Der Arme war ja völlig niedergeschlagen_

_Mehr wörtliche Reden?! _

_Beim Schreiben fällt mir das nicht wirklich auf, aber beim Durchlesen danach. Mit Gesprächen bin ich wirklich immer etwas sparsam und versuche das in Zukunft zu ändern. _

* * *

Ich war drauf und dran, hinunter zu gehen, doch dann endete die Klaviersonate und Edwards selbst kompoiertes Stück setzte ein. Meine Knie ganben nach und ich ließ mich langsam auf der obersten Treppenstufe nieder. Das war diese Art Musik, die wirklich von Herzen kam und die dafür gemacht war, andere Herzen zu berühren. Die Genialität der Melodie traf mich genau so, wie sie es das erste Mal getan hatte. Mir schien sie sogar noch komplexer und voller, als hätte Edward inzwischen kleine Ungereimtheiten ausgebessert, die meinem ungeschulten Ohr entgangen waren. Nach dem ich ein paar Minuten, die sich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr als eineinhalb Stunden herausstellten, Edward beim variieren seiner Komposition mit neuen Tonfolgen und Rhythmen gelauscht hatte, erhob ich mich nachdenklich und verkroch mich mit dem Elan einer Schlafwandlerin in den schützenden vier Wänden meines Zimmers.

"Bella!", kreischte Alice und umarmte mich stürmisch. "Du siehst so toll aus!" Ich wand mich errötend aus ihrer Umklammerung. "Kein Wunder! Schließlich hast du mich auch die letzte Stunde im Bad eingesperrt und zurrecht gemacht." Alice kicherte und fuhr sich durch die kurzen stacheligen Haare. Sie hätte das Zeug zu einer Stilistin. Innerhalb einer Stunde hatte sie mit viel Make-up und noch mehr Geschick die Spuren der Müdigkeit aus meinem Gesicht verschwinden lassen. Meine dunklen Augenringe waren nicht mehr zu sehen und die sonst so bleichen Wangen leuchteten dank etwas Rouge in gesundem Rosa. Meine Haare hatte sie solange bearbeitet, bis sie glänzten, als wäre ich gerade vom Frisör gekommen. Ich erkannte die Person im Spiegel kaum wieder.

"Danke, Alice", sagte ich und bemühte mich um ein Lächeln. "Schon gut. Dein Anblick war die Mühe auf jeden Fall wert. Und jetzt zieh endlich dein Kleid an! Ich gehe schon mal runter." Alice war wirklich eine Freundin wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Doch in Feierstimmung war ich immer noch nicht. Nur ihr zuliebe hatte ich mich breitschlagen lassen, sie zu begleiten.

Der Grund, warum ich nicht mitgehen wollte, saß wahrscheinlich im Moment unten auf dem Sofa und spielte mit Emmett irgendein bescheuertes Videospiel. Ich sah dem Mädchen im Spiegel fest in die Augen. Irgendwie würde ich diesen Abend schon überstehen. Ich musste einfach Haltung bewahren. Ich straffte die Schultern und drückte den Rücken durch. Ich musste kühl und distanziert bleiben und durfte nicht zulassen, dass ein Gespräch zwischen Edward und mir;- falls es das heute Abend geben sollte-; zu persönlich wurde. Ich schlüpfte in das mitternachtsblaue Wickelkleid und die hochhackigen silbernen Sandalen und trat aus dem Badezimmer. Wegen der Absätze konzentrierte ich mich auf jede einzelne Treppestufe. "Wow" Ich hob den Blick und sah sofort wieder peinlich berührt zu Boden. Rosalie starrte mich mit offenem Mund an.

"Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Bella!" Alice strahlte, als hätte das Kompliment ihr gegolten. Na ja, wahrscheinlich hatte es das auch, schließlich war sie diejenige gewesen, die mich so herausgeputzt hatte. Rosalie und Alice sahen beide umwerfend aus. Alice trug ein knallrotes Etuikleid und Rose ein dunkelgrünes mit weitem Ausschnitt. Sie hätten sofort auf jedem Laufsteg der Welt auftreten können. "Die Farbe steht dir", sagte Jasper gutgelaunt. Mir war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit ein bisschen unangenehm.

"Du siehst ja richtig sexy aus, kleine Schwester", grölte Emmett lachend. Mein Blick streifte ihn nur kurz, bevor er an seinem Bruder hängen blieb. Edward saß neben ihm auf der Couch. Er war eher schlicht angezogen, Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd, das seine Augen zum leuchten brachte. Mein Herz vollführte bei seinem Anblick einen ulkigen kleinen Hopser. Edward sah so unverschämt gut aus. Na ja, wahrscheinlich würde er das auch noch, mit einem Müllsack als Outfit. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen Wimpernschlag. Mein Herz beschleunigte sein Schlagen um ein vielfaches. Edward sah mich nur aus unergründlichen Augen an und schwieg. Niedergeschlagen ließ ich die Schultern hängen. Auch wenn ich aus Leibeskräften versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, hatte ich auf ein klitzekleines Kompliment oder wenigstens auf ein: Bist du auch endlich fertig?, gehofft. Ich war sauer auf mich, weil ich mir so bescheuerte Hoffnungen machte, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, dass Edward sich nichts aus mir machte. Seine Zielobjekte waren mindestens fünfzehn Zentimeter größer als ich, um einiges dünner und hatten ungefähr vier mal so viel Vorbau.

Meine Laune, die sich vorübergehend ein wenig gebessert hatte, war schlechter als vorher. Wie konnte ich nur zulassen, dass sein Verhalten einen so großen Einfluss auf mich hatte? Das konnte nicht gesund sein. Dieser Hang zur Melodramatik wollte eher zu Renee passen, als zu mir. Mein sonst so ordentliches, genau durchgeplante Leben, stand Kopf. Niedergeschlagen folgte ich Alice zu dem BMW, der inzwischen Edwards vorübergehendes Transportmittel darstellte, und bemühte mich nach Leibeskräften, nicht in dessen Richtung zu sehen. Alice stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein, Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper belegten die Rückbank. Unschlüssig stand ich neben der Wagentür und fragte mich, wo genau ich mich eigentlich hinsetzten sollte. Edward öffnete die Fahrertüre, doch statt einzusteigen drehte er sich zu mir um und schenkte mir sein schiefes Lächeln, das mich verlässlich zum Schmelzen brachte.

"Heute Abend wird bei deinem Anblick alles männliche ziemlich nervös werden", sagte er ohne Vorwarnung und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht lachen zu müssen. Ich starrte ihn mit knallroten Wangen an und schnappte zu allem Überfluss auch noch lautstark nach Luft, weil ich irgendwann unbewusst mit dem Atmen aufgehört hatte. Jetzt lachte Edward richtig und ich wünschte mir, im Erdboden versinken zu können. In seiner Gegenwart brachte ich einfach nichts zustande. "Steig ein, Bella!", rief Alice aus dem Wageninneren. "Wie denn?", gab ich verwirrt zurück. "Es hat keinen Platz mehr." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Für jemanden, der so klug ist wie du, bist du manchmal erstaunlich-"

"Unbedarft?", unterbrach Edward sie grinsend. „Kannst du mal ein Stück rutschen?", fragte Emmett und quetschte sich neben mich auf die Rückbank. Ich wurde gegen das Fenster gedrückt. Eine so große, bullige Person wie Emmett gehörte einfach nicht auf eine enge Rückbank, vor allem dann nicht, wenn er sie mit drei anderen Leuten teilen musste. Rosalie war zwischen ihm und Jasper eingeklemmt, und beschwerte sich lautstark, dass sie kaum atmen konnte. Alice grinste uns quietschvergnügt vom Beifahrersitz aus zu.

„Wie denn? Ich bin doch schon ganz außen", sagte ich und ließ die Scheibe herunter. Die kühle Luft strömte herein und ließ mich aufatmen. „Emmett, du zerdrückst mich", rief ich empört, als er sich zum Fenster lehnte und mich dabei gegen die Türe quetschte. „Aber nur, weil Rose mir ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen bohrt", beschwerte er sich und zwinkerte mir zu. „Sie ist ziemlich bestimmend." Rose schnappte empört nach Luft. „Du nimmst die Hälfte des ganzen Platzes ein, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Wo soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach meinen Ellbogen hintun? Es ist nirgends Platz."

„Mir egal, Hauptsache nicht zwischen meine Rippen", ächzte Emmett.

„Stellt euch mal nicht so an", sagte Alice gut gelaunt. „Ihr benehmt euch ja, als wären wir in einen Smart gequetscht."

„Aber so fühlt es sich an", beschwerte sich Jasper. „Rose, Könntest du deinen Ellbogen vielleicht nicht gerade in der Nähe meiner Weichteile plazieren?" Rose hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Ich will wirklich nicht wissen, wo ich notgedrungen meine Ellbogen ablegen muss, aber grundsätzlich ziehe ich Emmetts Rippen deinen Weichteilen vor."

Emmett lachte schallend. „Armer Jas... Es ist nicht einfach, Rose-den Eier-Quetscher zur Schwägerin in Spee zu haben." Rosalie stemmte empört die Hände auf die Hüften, wobei sie Jasper aus versehen am Kopf traf. „Hör auf, so ein Idiot zu sein!", sagte sie streng an Emmett gewandt. Dieser lachte nur. „Und ich habe gedacht, du stehst auf Idioten."

Während der Fahrt berichteten mir Rosalie und Alice von der Disko, _Out of Control_, in die wir gehen würden. "In den Laden darf man ab sechzehn und weil das Personal ziemlich locker drauf ist, kommt man da ohne große Probleme an Alkohol, sogar an die harten Sachen", sagte Rosalie grinsend. "Aber du trinkst ja nicht", bemerkte Em spitz. "Eigentlich könntest du doch dann zurück fahren, oder?", fragt Jasper. Bevor ich antworten konnte, mischte sich Edward ein. "Bevor ich Bella noch mal mein Auto überlasse, beschränke ich meinen Alkoholkonsum ausnahmsweise und fahre selbst."

"Oder so", murmelte ich gekränkt. Ich konnte sehr wohl fahren. Und im Übrigen war nicht ich es gewesen, die den Volvo in einen unförmigen Metallklumpen verwandelt hatte. Ob Edward viel Alkohol trank? Ich hoffte es, denn betrunken vor sich hin lallende Männer fand ich so widerlich, dass mich der Anblick eines völlig besoffenen Edwards vielleicht von meiner Schwäche für ihn heilen würde. _Ganz bestimmt,_ meldete sich die pessimistische Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf trocken zu Wort.

Edward parkte am Straßenrand, irgendwo in einem Industriegebiet nahe Seattle. Wir stiegen aus und liefen bibbernd durch die kalte Nacht.

"Alles klar mit dir? Du bist so still", sagte Edward und wartete, bis ich zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. "Alles okay", murmelte ich und schlang die Arme um meinen Körper. "Du bist in den letzten oft still", bemerkte er und vergrub lässig die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans. Wann sollte das gewesen sein? Auf meinen Ausrater vor der Schule spielte er jedenfalls höchst wahrscheinlich nicht an.

Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, doch ich starrte auf den rissigen Asphalt zu meinen Füßen. "Echt?", nuschelte ich, obwohl es eher meinen Gefühlen entsprochen hätte, ihm um den Hals zu fallen. Aber ich musste mich vor Enttäuschungen schützen und das ging am besten wenn ich sie von Anfang an verhinderte. Edward bohrte nicht weiter nach, und ich war dankbar dafür. Schon am Eingang des eher unauffälligen Gebäudes schallten uns laute Bässe entgegen. Ich hätte am liebsten sofort wieder kehrt gemacht.

"Wo bleibst du, Bella?", fragte Alice ungeduldig und zerrte mich mit sich. Jugendliche tanzten ausgelassen und grölten die Refrains irgendwelcher nullachtfünfzehn Hits mit, die gerade ständig im Radio liefen. Alice zog und zerrte mich mit sich durch die Menschenmasse in Richtung der Tische. Schon allein der Anblick der vielen Menschen, bereitete mir Bauchschmerzen. Eingequetscht zwischen affig herumhampelnden Leuten, die mir ständig auf den Füßen herumtrampelten, stand ich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Immer wieder wurde ich an schwitzende Körper gepresst. Als wir endlich einen großen Tisch erreicht hatten, ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten, damit niemand bemerkte, dass sie zitterten. Ich ließ mich auf die Bank fallen und zwang mich, tief durchzuatmen. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice und Edward setzten sich ebenfalls. "Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Rose besorgt. Ich musste wohl doch etwas mitgenommen aussehen. "Platzangst", antwortete ich verlegen.

Eine Weile unterhielten wir uns, dass heißt, die anderen sprachen und ich hörte zu. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis zwei Mädchen mit langen Beinen und kurzen Kleidern auf Edward aufmerksam wurden. Die eine hatte dunkelblondes Haar, die andere Wasserstoffblondes. Beide waren verdammt hübsch. Mit wiegenden Hüften kamen sie zielstrebig auf unseren Tisch zu getanzt und schenkten Edward ihr blitzendes Lachen. "Hey, wie heißt du?", fragte die eine und beugte sich so weit herunter, dass man ungehindert in ihr bis zum Platzen gefülltes Dekollete sehen konnte. "Das war so was von klar", flüsterte mir Alice ins Ohr. "Der Edward Cullen-Fanclub ist überall vertreten."

Ich war jetzt schon mit den Nerven am Ende. Meine einzige Hoffung war, dass er vielleicht nicht auf das Geflirrte anspringen würde...

"Edward und ihr?" Er lehnte sich lässig zurück und lächelte die beiden viel sagend an. Unter dem Tisch bohrten sich meine Fingernägel in meine Handflächen.

"Jetzt ist Eddy auf Beutezug, da ist jeder andere Luft für ihn", sagte Emmett lachend. Ich presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren. Jasper schwieg betroffen.

"Ich bin Amber und das ist Lucy", sagte einer der beiden und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass es hier so hübsche Mädchen gibt?" Und wer hätte gedacht, das ein einzelner Satz solch eine Trauer und Wut in meinem inneren auslösen konnte?

Die beiden superschlanken Mädchen waren sichtlich geschmeichelt. "Willst du mit uns Tanzen, Edward?", fragte Lucy und feuerte heiße Blicke auf ihn ab. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Temperament, genau das, was er wollte. Wie passend, dass ich so etwas wie Temperament nicht einmal ansatzweise besaß.

"Warum nicht?" Edward stand grinsend auf.

"Soll ich uns was zu Trinken besorgen?", fragte Emmett in die Runde.

"Ed, Jas und ich nehmen einen Tequila, oder? Und ihr Mädels sex on the beach?", hakte er nach. "Für dich bring ich einfach irgendwas ohne Alkohol mit", sagte er an mich gewandt. "Nein, schon okay", widersprach ich. Alle Blicke richteten sich verwundert auf mich, selbst Edward, der ins Gespräch mit seinen Superblondinen vertief war, drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung. "Aber du trinkst nie", sagte Rose verwirrt. "Heute schon." Ich war praktisch gezwungen, zu trinken, sonst würde ich es nicht ertragen können, Edward den ganzen Abend herumflirten zu sehen. Em und Jas bahnten sich einen Weg zur Bar und kehrten wenig später mit einem Tablett voller Getränke zurück. Ich schnappte mir sofort einen der großen roten Drinks. Er schmeckte fruchtig und nur ein bisschen nach Alkohol. Alice und Rose warfen mir besorgte Blicke zu.

Der Grund warum ich besagten Alkohol bis jetzt nicht angerührt hatte, war, dass ich Angst davor hatte, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Doch jetzt war es mir egal. Hauptsache, mein Gehirn würde auf Autopilot schalten und somit Edwards Verhalten erträglicher machen. Scheinbar hatte ich mir doch Hoffnungen gemacht, dass Tanya mit ihren Vermutungen recht behalten könnte. Denn die heiße Wut, die ich empfand konnte nur auf eine schlimme Enttäuschung zurückzuführen sein. Was hatte es überhaupt für einen Sinn, meine Gefühle ergründen zu wollen? Ich war mir meiner Fehler durchaus bewusst, doch war trotzdem nicht dazu im Stande, sie zu verhindern. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich als Außenstehende, mich selbst dabei beobachten, wie ich ins Unglück rannte, jedoch nicht gewillt war einzugreifen. Mein Schmerz verwandelte sich in zornige Gekränktheit, die sich in den bockigen Anwandlungen eines Kindes äußerten.

Alice erhob sich und meinte: "Wir gehen tanzen, kommst du mit?" Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und versicherte den vieren, dass ich hier bleiben wollte. Ich sah ihnen nach, wie sie in der Menge verschwanden. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Wollte ich mich im Ernst wegen einem bescheuerten Jungen betrinken? Ich warf einen Blick zu Edward hinüber und bereute es sofort. Inzwischen war Amber verschwunden, anscheinend hatte Lucy das Rennen gemacht. Es erfüllte mich mit ehrlicher Verwunderung, dass die beiden sich nur zu unterhalten schienen und wenn meine Auffassungsgabe nicht vor Eifersucht unbrauchbar geworden wäre, hätte ich durchaus registrieren können, dass der offensiv flirtende Unterton verschwunden zu sein schien. Diese Arme sollten niemand anderen halten, als mich, dieses Lächeln, sollte nur für mich bestimmt sein und diese Lippen sollten nur meine berühren. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, weil ich wusste, dass es nie so sein würde. Mit Tränen in den Augen griff ich das Glas und leerte es auf ex.

* * *

_Hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel hier gefallen... Im nächsten betrinkt sich Bella und flirted mit Nemo dem Fisch aus dem Kinderfilm ;) Was auch immer das heißen mag...  
_


	47. Chapter 47

_Hallo, ihr Lieben_

_Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, am Wochenende zu posten, aber es war mal wieder viel los... _

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön für eure tollen Reviews ! Es macht wahnsinnig viel Spaß, sie zu lesen._

_Der Teil aus Edwards Sicht, war eigentlich so nicht geplant und ziemlich spontan geschrieben... Viele von euch haben ja darauf gewartet, dass Edward endlich seine Gefühle für Bella entdeckt und ich hoffe wirklich, dass meine Version euren Vorstellungen gerecht wird. Als ich das letzte Chapi gepostet habe, habe ich noch nicht gewusst, dass es schon jetzt so weit ist ;) sonst hätte ich selbstverständlich nicht mehr von "lange" gesprochen._

_Wie ihr wisst, ist der Teil aus Bellas Sicht schon irgendwann letztes Jahr entstanden und ich habe ihn natürlich mehr mals durchgelesen und überarbeitet, aber falls trozdem irgendwelche Unstimmigkeiten auftauchen, tut mir das sehr leid. Die habe ich dann irgendwie übersehen. _

_Sonst bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen, dass Bella sich in dem Chapi hier daneben benehmen wird... (Ich hoffe sie ist euch nicht zu albern) und euch viel Spaß beim Lesen zu wünschen :)_

* * *

**Edward**

Komischerweise wurde mir das Offensichtliche erst in diesem Augenblick klar, indem ich mit einer blonden Schönheit, an deren Namen ich mich nicht mehr erinnerte, auf der Tanzfläche stand. Nichts, wirklich rein gar nichts hätte dagegen gesprochen, mit ihr für ein paar Minuten auf die Toilette zu verschwinden. Dass sie mehr als willig war, machte sie mir mit ihrem koketten Lächeln und den Anspielungen, die sich mehr oder weniger in jedem zweiten Satz befanden, nur zu deutlich. Und trotzdem... irgendetwas war anders.

"_Was ist der Reiz?", _hallten Tanyas Worte in meinem Kopf wieder. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich es selbst nicht. Die Tatsache, dass Bella meines Wissens relativ unberührt war, hätte ein gewisses Begehren gerechtfertig, nicht so meine vollkommene... Vernarrtheit?

"Alles klar bei dir?" Ich erwischte meine Augen dabei, wie sie suchend über die Tanzenden hinweg schweiften und lenkte sie eilig zurück zu... Amber, genau, so hieß sie. "Natürlich", erwiderte ich und machte einen Schritt zurück, als sie ihre Hand wie zufällig über meine Brust wandern ließ. "Was denn?", fragte sie gespielt unschuldig und zog eine Schnute. "Hör zu, Amber..."

"Amber?", unterbrach sie mich fassungslos. Ihre Augen blitzen zornig auf.

Shit.

Anscheinend hatte ich gepatzt. _Na und wenn schon_?, meldete sich die Stimme in meinem Kopf zu Wort. Ich hatte doch so wie so nicht vor, mehr mit ihr zu machen. Auf diesen Gedanken hin, stellte sich mir unwillkürlich die Frage, was ich dann hier eigentlich genau tat. Was nutzte es, sich etwas vor zu machen? Die seichten bauen Augen meiner Gesprächspartnerin veränderten in meiner Fantasie Form und Farbe, bis sie dunkelbraun und tiefgründig waren. Ich blinzelte verwirrt und die Illusion verschwand.

Das Mädchen, das anscheinend nicht Amber hieß, stemmte gekränkt die Arme in die Hüften. "Zwei Versuche hast du noch." Selbst im wütenden Zustand, schaffte sie es, ihren flirtenden Tonfall aufrecht zu erhalten. Anscheinend war sie bereit, ihren eigenen Stolz zurückzustellen, um ihr Ziel, welches in diesem Fall ich war, zu erreichen.

Ich konnte mich nicht daran hindern, im Stillen Vergleiche zwischen ihr und Bella zu ziehen. Es schien mir um einiges aufregender, all die Rätsel zu lüften, die Bella mir tagtäglich aufgab, als mich auf so... vorhersehbare Dinge einzulassen. Außerdem würde sie einen Mann nie so offensichtlich, ja, fast dreist anflirten. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es nicht nur ihre Schüchternheit war, die sie daran hinderte, sondern auch ihr Stolz.

_Was ist bloß aus dir geworden, Edward?,_ flüsterte mir eine hinterhältige Stimme zu. _Du lässt einen viel versprechenden Flirt wegen einer anderen sausen... _Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Also?", hakte die Blondine mit einem zweifelndem Blick nach. Anscheinend fragte sie sich allmählich, ob ich irgendwelche geistigen Defizite vorzuweisen hatte. "Da muss ich passen, tut mir leid." Meine Stimme klang nicht so höflich, wie sie hätte klingen müssen, um meinen Fauxpas wieder auszubügeln. Stattdessen wanderte mein Blick erneut in die Richtung unseres Tisches bevor ich mich streng zur Ordnung rufen konnte.

Das Mädchen verzog enttäuscht den Mund, schien aber noch nicht bereit, die Sache aufzugeben. "Der Anfangsbuchstabe ist ein L", informierte sie mich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Haufenweise Namen schossen mir durch den Kopf, doch keiner davon schien so recht zu ihr passen zu wollen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete ein Pärchen, das eng aneinander geschmiegt nach seinem eigenen Rhythmus tanzte. Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem Mädchen. Sie war wirklich hübsch, doch das ließ mich völlig kalt. Sie weckte nicht im Mindesten mein Interesse.

"Tut mir Leid. Vielleicht siehst du dich besser nach jemand anderem um", sagte ich entschuldigend. Sie seufzte. "Du bist anscheinend ein Bisschen wankelmütig", stellte sie enttäuscht fest. Ich lächelte sie entschuldigend an. "Wir sehen uns." Sie legte mir in einer vertraulichen Geste die Hand auf die Schulter und ließ mich mit einem letzten verführerischen Augenaufschlag stehen. Ich vergrub eine Hand in der Hosentasche und nippte an meinem Bier. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen. Mir tat es nicht leid, den Flirt versaut zu haben, noch war ich sauer auf Bella, weil sie ganz offensichtlich der Grund dafür war.

_Stattdessen_... eine Welle der Zuneigung überkam mich und brachte mich dazu, ihr sanftes Wesen, hinter dem sich so viel Feingefühl und Rücksichtnahme verbargen und ihre stille, unaufdringliche Schönheit klarer vor Augen zu sehen, als jemals zu vor. Es schien, als wäre meine imaginäre Liste über Bella, endlich an dem entscheidenden Punkt angekommen, an dem man ein Resümee aus den Nachforschungen ziehen konnte.

Diese Welle der Zuneigung war, wie mir jetzt klar wurde, keinesfalls eine willkürliche Erscheinung des Augenblicks, sondern das Ergebnis einer stetigen Entwicklung, die ihren Lauf bei unserer ersten Begegnung genommen hatte.

Anscheinend war diese besagte Entwicklung in einer Disko am relevanten Punkt angelangt. Und nun stand ich inmitten tanzwütiger und teilweise recht beschwipsten Jugendlichen und verlor mich in dem Gefühl der tiefen Zuneigung für Bella. Während mir Bässe in den Ohren dröhnten und sich um mich herum typische Diskoszenen abspielten, erlebte ich den vollkommenen Augenblick eingestandener Gefühle.

Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um, erfüllt von dem Drang, Bella zu sehen und mit ihr zu sprechen. Doch als mein Blick auf unseren Tisch fiel, erstarrte ich. Sie war nicht mehr alleine.

**Bella**

Ich kippte Emmetts Tequila, nach dem ich meinen eigenen Drink geleert hatte. Es folgten die beiden fast vollen Drinks von Rose und Alice. Ich war keinen Alkohol gewöhnt und das leicht schwummerige Gefühl sorgte dafür, dass ich Edward und das Mädchen ignorieren konnte. Vor mich hin summend kippte ich ein weiteres Glas hochprozentiges. Die Musik war wirklich toll. Ich begann doch tatsächlich Gefallen an dem Abend zu finden, tappte mit dem Fuß im Takt auf den Boden und kicherte vor mich hin, während ich die teilweise ziemlich seltsamen Tanzstile der Leute beobachtete.

"Hey!" Ich sah mich um und stellte fest, dass ein schlaksiger Junge vor mir stand. "Hallo", sagte ich und strahlte ihn an. Es war wirklich ein toller Abend in einem tollen Club. "Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?" Ich begann haltlos zu lachen. Mit seinem orangeweiß gestreiften Oberteil erinnerte er mich verdächtig an Nemo, den Clownsfisch aus dieser Kindersendung. Der Junge trat unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere und wartete, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Immer noch kichernd wischte ich mir die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. "Du bist lustig." Nemo sah das als Einladung und setzte sich neben mich. "Ich bin Dennis", stellte er sich vor. "Bella", sagte ich und wiegte den Kopf zur Musik. "Der Name passt zu dir", sagte Nemo grinsend. "Sag mal, bin ich sehr betrunken?"

Nemos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Wenn du die ganzen leeren Gläser hier ausgetrunken hast, die vor dir stehen, schätze ich schon." Ich kicherte und lehnte mich entspannt zurück. Nemo gab mir noch ein paar Drinks aus und ich wurde immer lockerer. Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile und es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass ich ständig peinliche bis oberpeinliche Bemerkungen machte. Mich störte es auch nicht, dazu war ich viel zu betrunken.

"Bella?" Ein wutschnaubender Edward stand mit verschränkten Armen vor unserem Tisch und funkelte mich zornig an. "Hallo, Edward. Wo ist den dein Blondinchen?", fragte ich und versuchte seinen wütenden Blick zu imitieren. "Mein _Blondinchen _habe ich gerade stehen lassen müssen, weil du dich nicht benehmen kannst", knurrte er. Ach so, deswegen war er so wütend. Ich hatte anscheinend seinen Flirt gestört.

"Das ist dein Problem. Ich komme gut allein klar, außerdem ist ja Nemo da und passt auf mich auf."

"_Nemo? _... soso." Edwards Stimme klang bedrohlich. Mein Freund, der Clownsfisch sah mich verwirrt an.

"Ich heiße Dennis und wer ist das überhaupt, dein Freund?", fragte Nemo eingeschüchtert. "Mein Bruder", nuschelte ich. "Er ist gerade glaub ich böse, weil er sein Blondinchen weggeschickt hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er gedacht, ich brauche Hilfe. Aber du brauchst keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Er kann auch nett sein."

Edward starrte mich aus seinen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen an, als käme ich von einem anderen Planeten. "Dann such dir eben ein neues Blondinchen. Hier gibt es die wie Sand am Meer", schlug ich kichernd vor.

"Hau ab, Nemo!" Edward machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ich muss mit meiner _Schwester _alleine sprechen." Sein Blick brannte sich in meinen und mir entging trotz meiner Beschwipstheit nicht, wie er das Wort _Schwester_ betonte. Ich steckte in Schwierigkeiten.

Mein Clownsfisch sprang auf, als hätte man ihm einen Reisnagel auf den Stuhl gelegt und schwamm davon. "Warum hast du ihn verscheucht?", maulte ich. Edward setzte sich wütend neben mich. "Was soll das, Bella?" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was soll was?"

"Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen?", fauchte er aufgebracht. "Eigentlich hätte ich einen Grund, böse zu sein, schließlich hast du den Clownsfisch verscheucht!", warf ich zu meiner Verteidigung ein. "Den _Clownsfisch _?" Edward sah mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die leeren Gläser vor mir und ihm schien ein Licht aufzugehen.

"Hast du das alles getrunken?", fragte er perplex. "Nein, ich habe es aus dem Fenster gekippt. Was denkst du denn? -Natürlich hab ich das getrunken!" erwiderte ich ungeduldig. "Oh, mein Gott", murmelte Edward gefolgt von ein paar saftigen Flüchen.

"So etwas sagt man nicht!", belehrte ich ihn und drohte mit dem Zeigefinger. Edward betrachtete mich mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut. "Für eine Anti-Alkoholikerin ist das aber ganz schön viel auf einmal", sagte er seufzend und rieb sich über die Stirn.

"Das war gar nicht so viel", meinte ich. "Trinkst du das noch?" Ich deutete auf die Bierflasche in seiner Hand. Er verdrehte die Augen und stellte die Flasche ans andere Ende des Tisches, damit ich sie nicht erreichen konnte.

"Das ist gemein! Zuerst verjagst du Nemo und dann gibst du mir nichts zu Trinken!", murrte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du bist schon betrunken genug, da musst ich dich nicht noch gefügiger machen." Er lachte trocken auf, bevor seine Miene wieder ernst wurde.

"Was hast du überhaupt die ganze Zeit mit Clownsfischen und Nemo?"

"Das sind doch die niedlichen orangeweißen Fische", erklärte ich. Edwards Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Wenn du den Typen von eben _niedlich _findest, hast du einen bizarren Männergeschmack." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er kommt sowie so nicht mehr wieder. Du hast ihm Angst gemacht", sagte ich anklagend.

"Das will ich doch hoffen." Edward presste angepisst die Lippen zusammen. Eine Zeitlang schwiegen wir, und dann tat ich etwas, dass man auf alle Fälle nur dem Alkohol anzulasten hatte.

"Du hast vorher gesagt, dass ich Männer nervös mache." Edward sah mich pikiert an. "Habe ich das?" Ich verzog das Gesicht. "Ja, hast du. Mache ich dich im Moment nervös?"

Er starrte mich fassungslos an. "Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"

"Das heißt du ordnest dich kategorisch nicht bei den Männern ein?", gab ich zurück. "Doch natürlich, aber... Schau mich nicht so an!" Ich lehnte mich ein bisschen zu ihm vor. "Wie schaue ich dich denn an?" Er wich ein Stück zurück. "Als ob du mit mir flirten wolltest."

Ich kicherte. "Ach, tue ich das?", fragte ich möglichst dümmlich. "Sag du es mir!" Edward verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hmm... _Vielleicht_."

"Dann hör auf damit, falls du es tust!", sagte er sichtlich frustriert. "Mach ich dich nervös?" Ich war noch nicht bereit, ihn von der Angel zu lassen. Edward vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. "Wem willst du hier was vormachen, dir oder mir?"

"Wer spricht denn hier davon, dass ich irgendwem etwas vormachen will? Vielleicht will ich einfach Spaß haben...", sagte ich und versuchte das Wimperngeklimper von einer der Blondinen nachzumachen. "Dann flirtest du also doch mit mir", stellte er fest und hob den Kopf.

Er hatte so wahnsinnig tolle Augen. "Nein, unsere Beziehung beruht ja wohl auf rein familiärer Basis, meinst du nicht? Vielleicht will ich nur wissen, ob du dich bei deiner Aussage, ich würde Männer nervös machen, mit einschließt..."

Edward stieß hörbar die Luft aus. "Spielt das überhaupt eine Rolle, wenn unsere Beziehung auf rein_ familiärer Basis_ beruht?"

Ich kicherte. "Wer flirtete hier mit wem?" "Bella, könntest du bitte aufhören? Du bist total dicht und redest wirres Zeug. Den ganzen Tag hast du mich nicht mal angeschaut und jetzt wirfst du dich mir an den Hals!", sagte er und klang dabei seltsam verzweifelt.

"Ich werfe mich dir doch nicht an den Hals!", protestierte ich. "Ach, und was soll das dann?", fragte er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. "Sei doch kein Spielverderber! Du hast mir meinen Clownsfisch weggenommen, jetzt brauche ich eben eine andere Beschäftigung. Aber wenn du nicht willst, gehe ich eben Tanzen!" Beleidigt stand ich auf. Huch, der Boden war aber vorher noch nicht so uneben. Ich musste mich an der Tischkante festhalten, um nicht wieder zurück zu plumpsen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich auf einem Floß im Meer, bei hohem Wellengang einen Highheel Laufkurs machen.

Eine Hand packte meinen Arm und zog mich zurück auf meinen Platz. "Hier geblieben!", sagte Edward. Inzwischen sah er so aus, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. "Warum?", nörgelte ich. "Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" Edward hielt vorsorglich meinen Arm fest, damit ich nicht noch einmal aufstand.

"Beruhige dich, Bella. Wir warten jetzt, bis die anderen von der Tanzfläche kommen und fahren dann nachhause", sagte er bestimmt. "Ich will aber noch nicht gehen!"

Edward seufzte tief. "Es ist halb zwei, meinst du nicht, dass es für heute reicht?"

Ich schüttelte eingeschnappt den Kopf. Edward sah sich angestrengt um und versuchte seine Brüder mit Rosalie und Alice in dem Getümmel zu entdecken. Ich summte vor mich hin, wandte mich dann wieder an ihn. "Soll ich ein Solo singen wie in der Karaokebar?", fragte ich. Edward starrte mich entsetzt an. "Bloß nicht! Ähm.. vielleicht das nächste Mal."

"Warum nicht?", maulte ich. Auf einmal begann Edward zu winken und als ich in die andere Richtung sah, erkannte ich Jasper, Alice, Rosalie und Emmett ganz in der Nähe.

"Was ist los?", fragte Rosalie, ganz außer Atem vom Tanzen. "Unsere liebe Bella hat einen über den Durst getrunken und faselt die ganze Zeit irgendeinen Scheiß über Clownsfische und jetzt will sie auch noch ein Solo hinlegen", informierte Edward die anderen säuerlich.

"Was?" Rosalie und Alice sahen mich entsetzt an, Jasper wirkte etwas perplex und Emmett lachte. "Endlich kommt hier mal Schwung in die Hütte! Ich konnte die miese Laune von Edward kaum noch ertragen!", lallte ich und wollte aufspringen, doch Edward hielt mich fest. "Bleib sitzen!" Und an die anderen gewandt sagte er: "Vielleicht sollten wir gehen, bevor sie noch total durchdreht."

Emmett schlug sich inzwischen auf die Schenkel vor Lachen und selbst um Jaspers Mundwinkel zuckte es. Die beiden waren wirklich total locker drauf. Rose und Alice hingegen starrten mich fassungslos an. "Ich will noch nicht gehen!", quengelte ich. "Ich muss zuerst Nemo finden!"

Edward stand auf und half mir beim Aufstehen. Alles drehte sich um mich herum und der Boden wackelte noch mehr als vorher. "So geht das schon die ganze Zeit. Lasst uns abhauen!", bat Edward und die anderen stimmten sofort zu. "Was seid ihr für Spielverderber?", motze ich, ließ mich aber von Edward mitziehen. Wir waren nur wenige Meter vom Tisch entfernt, als ich stolperte und der Länge nach hingeknallt wäre, wenn Edward mich nicht aufgefangen hatte. "Oh, Danke. Du bist so stark." Er verdrehte die Augen und seine Brüder brachen erneut in Gelächter aus. Selbst Rosalie und Alice kicherten. "Eine besoffenen Bella, dass ich das noch erleben darf", grölte Emmett.

Edward trug mich mehr, als dass ich selbst lief und als wir endlich den Ausgang passiert hatten, verschwand plötzlich der Boden ganz unter meinen Füßen. "Huch!", machte ich erschrocken. Edward hatte mich hochgehoben und trug mich ohne das kleinste Anzeichen von Anstrengung die Strecke bis zum Auto. Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und klammerte mich an ihm fest. "Lass mich nicht fallen!"

"Wehe du kotzt mir in den Wagen!", brummte er, bevor er mich ins Auto setzte. Die anderen quetschten sich zu mir auf die Rückbank. Müde lehnte ich den Kopf an die Nackenstütze und schloss die Augen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, euch hat das Chapi gefallen und Bella war nicht zu ... un-Bella-haft ;) Ihr wisst was ich meine._

_Für Mittwoch kann ich leider noch nichts versprechen, aber ich versuche das nächste Chapi bis dahin fertig zu haben_


	48. Chapter 48

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_es tut mir ganz doll Leid, das ich den Mittwoch-Post nicht einhalten konnte und euch habe warten lassen. _

_Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sage viel zu selten Danke! So viel Unterstützung, konstruktive Kritik und Lob kann man sich wirklich nur wünschen!  
_

_Der ein oder andere hat schon von Entzugserscheinungen gesprochen ;) aber bevor es weiter geht, muss ich noch zwei Fragen beantworten:_

_Was ist mit Bellas Vergangenheit?_

_In den letzten Chapis habe ich das Thema ziemlich außen vor gelassen und das hat mehrere Gründe. Zum einen, habe ich ja nicht geplant gehabt, die Story so lange zu machen und zwischen Bellas, nennen wir es Mal, traumatischen Problemen so viel Zeit verstreichen zu lassen. Irgendwie ist es einfach so hingeworden. Zum anderen war es teils beabsichtigt. Ich wollte, dass man Bella unabhängig von ihren Erlebnissen kennen lernt und sie in Forks auch nach und nach beginnt weiter zu leben. Trotzdem ist das jetzt natürlich etwas unschlüssig, dass sie so lange nicht mehr darüber nachdenkt... Aber vergessen habe ich es nicht und es wird auch nicht lange dauern, bis das Thema wieder zur sprache kommt und auch Edward davon erfährt. So viel dazu ;)  
_

_Werden die Cullens Vampiere?_

_Das ist nicht geplant. Eigentlich handelt die Story nur über eine klassische Patchwork-Familie und Bellas total menschliche Probleme ;) Was ich mir aber vorstellen könnte, ist, wenn die Geschichte mal fertig ist, eine Art alternatives Ende zu schreiben... aber das sind alles nur wage Überlegungen. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Als ich am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, fühlte sich mein Kopf an, als würde ihn jemand mit einer Schlagbohrmaschine bearbeiten. Stöhnend drehte ich mich in meinem Bett um und versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Irgendwann öffnete ich die Augen und stellte fest, das es in meinem Zimmer taghell war, weil ich gestern die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen hatte. Der Gedanke an Gestern ließ mich vor Scham erneut aufstöhnen. Wie hatte ich mich nur so blamieren können? Am liebsten würde ich die Zeit zurück drehen, und den Abend noch mal von Vorne beginnen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Verdammt. Ich richtete mich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Warum hatte ich nur Unterwäsche an? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, gestern das Kleid ausgezogen zu haben. Moment mal, wie war ich überhaupt ins Bett gekommen? In meinem gestrigen Zustand war Treppensteigen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Während langsam auch die Reste meiner Erinnerungslücken zu mir aufschlossen, wollte ich mich nur noch in meinem Bett verkriechen und nie wieder hervorkommen. Doch weil ich Edward nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen konnte, beschloss ich es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen. Ich sprang schwungvoll aus dem Bett. Bei der Landung schoss ein stechender Schmerz in meinen Kopf. Schleichend, um mit möglichst wenigen Erschütterungen meinen armen Kopf zu quälen, suchte ich mir ein paar Klamotten zusammen und lief im Schneckentempo ins Badezimmer. Erst als in der Dusche das eiskalte Wasser auf meinen Körper prasselte, wurde ich einigermaßen wach. Schon allein bei dem Gedanke an Gestern, wollte ich im Erdboden versinken. Was war bloß los mit mir? Mit pochendem Schädel stieg ich die Treppe hinab, immer eine Hand am Geländer und ließ mich am Esstisch auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Guten Morgen", trällerte Alice und setzte sich elegant neben mich. "Und hast du einen ordentlichen Kater?", fragte Emmett und setzte sich ebenfalls zu uns. "Nicht so laut!", stöhnte ich und hielt mir die Ohren zu. Mehrstimmiges Lachen hallte in meinem Kopf wieder. Edwards Lachen würde ich aus Millionen anderen heraushören.

Jasper, Rosalie und leider, leider auch Edward kamen gerade zur Terrassentüre herein und gesellten sich zu uns. Edward trug ein grünes T-Shirt und eine dunkle Jeans. Seine bronzenes Haar war so wundervoll verwuschelt wie immer. Ich sah schnell weg und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich wagte es nach meiner gestrigen Aktion nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Bestimmt war er sauer auf mich. "Ich habe dir vorsorglich eine Packung Aspirin hingelegt. Ich dacht, du könntest es gebrauchen", sagte Rosalie einfühlsam. "Danke", ächzte ich und löste mir gleich zwei Tabletten in einem Wasserglas auf. "Das heißt, du fühlst dich so scheiße, wie du aussiehst?", fragte Alice. "Danke für das reizende Kompliment", sagte ich ironisch und massierte mir die Schläfen.

"Warum hast du das gestern gemacht?", fragte Jasper neugierig. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung", log ich und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. "Das war ziemlich lustig! Du wirst dir das bis zum Ende deiner Tage anhören müssen", sagte Emmett strahlend. "Bitte nicht. Es ist auch schon so peinlich genug."

"Das heißt, du kannst dich an gestern erinnern?", fragte Alice neugierig. "So ziemlich."

"Dann weiß du auch noch, dass du Edward angebaggert hast?", fragte Emmett und lachte laut heraus. Ich zuckte zusammen. "Sei leise, sonst explodiert mein Kopf!"

"Und den Hauptteil hab ihr noch nicht mal mitbekommen", sagte Edward trocken. Ich hob vorsichtig den Kopf, um zu sehen, ob er sauer auf mich war. Seine Mundwinkel waren zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verzogen. Angespannt wartete ich darauf, dass er meine ganze peinliche Aktion, meine Flirtattacke und das Gefasel von Clownsfischen haarklein vor den anderen ausbreitete, doch er schwieg.

Ich räusperte mich. "Wie bin ich gestern eigentlich ins Bett gekommen?" Edward grinste. "Ich habe dich die Treppe hoch getragen. Meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Hatte er... hatte er vielleicht... "Du brauchst nicht so geschockt gucken! Ich habe Edward rausgeschmissen, als ich dich ausgezogen habe", sagte Alice grinsend. "Auch wenn du ihn gebeten hast, zu bleiben..." Sie biss sich grinsend auf die Lippen. Und ich hatte gedacht es hätte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen können. "Im Ernst?", fragte ich peinlich berührt und vergrub zum wiederholten mal den Kopf in den Händen. Alice kicherte. "Nein, ich wollte nur deine Reaktion sehen." Emmett stieß ein brüllendes Lachen aus. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versinken wollte, empfand ich tiefe Dankbarkeit dafür, dass Edward den Hauptteil der Geschichte für sich behielt.

**Edward**

Bella war die ganze Angelegenheit so peinlich, dass sie es kaum wagte, einem von uns in die Augen zu sehen. Ich hingegen dachte inzwischen mit Vergnügen an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Es war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für mich gewesen, keine kratzbürstige Bella neben mir zu haben, sondern eine in Flirtlaune. Man sollte sie definitiv in Zukunft von alkoholischen Getränken fern halten, ansonsten würde ich wohl für nichts mehr garantieren können. Und das wäre ein ziemliches Problem, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass ich Bella mein Verhalten am nächsten Tag würde erklären müssen. Gestern war ich allerdings rasend vor Eifersucht gewesen, denn was ich bei meinem beeindruckenden Gedankengang außer Acht gelassen hatte, war, dass mir die Erkenntnis meiner Gefühle überhaupt nichts brachte, wenn Bella nicht genauso empfand.

Nach dem sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatte, indem sie ihren Toast in Grund und Boden gestarrt, jedoch nicht angerührt hatte, verkrümelte sie sich nach oben. Ich konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie verlegen und entsetzt sie gewesen war und ihr erstaunter Blick, als sie registrierte, dass ich nicht vor hatte, sie bloß zustellen. Mein Blick folgte ihr, als sie die Treppe hinauf schlich und blieb unwillkürlich an ihrem Hinterteil hängen. Jemand trat mir unter dem Tisch ans Schienbein. Mein Kopf schnellte zurück zu meinen Brüdern sowie Alice und Rose, um einen Hinweis darauf zu erhaschen, wer der Täter sein könnte. Ich begegnete Jaspers warnendem Blick, jedoch auch den Blicken der anderen, die ebenfalls auf mich gerichtet waren. Alice hatte misstrauisch die Augen zusammengekniffen, während Rose mich mit nachdenklicher Miene musterte.

Emmett hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. "Du hast doch wohl nicht gerade deiner Steifschwester auf den Arsch gestarrt, oder?", fragte er rhetorisch und mit gespieltem Entsetzen in der Stimme.

Mir fiel keine passende Erwiderung darauf ein. "Sieht ganz danach aus", antwortete ich schließlich nach einigem Zögern. "Du solltest dich schämen!", presste Em zwischen einer Lachsalve hervor. "Das sollte ich wirklich", pflichtete ich ihm vor mich hin grinsend bei. Langsam wurde das wirklich gruselig. Seit gestern wollte dieses idiotische Grinsen einfach nicht mehr von meinem Gesicht weichen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mir das noch tatenlos ansehe", brummte Alice und warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu. Zu meiner Überraschung war es Rose, die ihre antwortete, obwohl diese, wenn sie auch mit Alices Sicht der Dinge bestens vertraut war, sich noch nie zu diesem Thema geäußert hatte. "Sei ganz entspannt, Alice. Lehn dich mit der obligatorischen Tüte Popcorn zurück und sieh zu." Rose lächelte verschmitzt. "Wir werden sehen, ob unser Eddylein doch noch zum Rosenkavalier mutiert."

Ich verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. "Kann es sein, dass ihr vorzugsweise mein Privatleben diskutiert? Können wir uns nicht mal über eures unterhalten?"

"Ich komme nicht mehr mit, über was reden wir hier eigentlich?", meinte Em und sah verständnislos zwischen uns hin und her. Anscheinend war er so ziemlich der einzige, der noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte, dass zwischen mir und Bella irgendetwas war.

"Weiß jemand von euch, wie Bellas Date am Freitag verlaufen ist?", fragte Alice nach kurzem Schweigen. "Nein, ich dachte, sie hätte mit dir darüber gesprochen", erwiderte Jas überrascht. Alice schüttelte unbefriedigt den Kopf. "Ich habe sie natürlich gefragt, aber sie hat es geschafft, mir immer wieder auszuweichen." Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, bei dem Gedanken, dass Bella nicht nur vor meinen Fragen wie ein Hakenschlagendes Kaninchen reiß aus nahm, fiel aber je in sich zusammen, als mir mein Gehirn den Zusammenhang ins Gedächtnis rief.

Mike würde für seine Dreistigkeit bezahlen müssen, so viel stand fest. "Entweder ist sie mit Mike zusammen, oder es war so schrecklich, dass sie nicht darüber reden möchte", spekulierte Rose. Es war offensichtlich, dass auch sie auf Antworten zum Thema Bella/Mike gehofft hatte. "Letzteres." Die Vorstellung missfiel mir gänzlich, dass die anderen auch nur in Erwägung ziehen könnten, dass Bella mit jemandem wie Mike eine Beziehung führen könnte. Alices Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. "Und das weißt du, weil...?"

"Weil Bella mit mir gesprochen hat", erwiderte ich und schmunzelte, als ich Alices Gesichtsaudruck sah. "Mir dir redet sie und mit mir nicht?", fragte sie, offensichtlich nicht restlos überzeugt. "Sich einem Mann anzuvertrauen, ist in jeder Hinsicht nachvollziehbar. Eine Frau hätte sie mit unzähligen Fragen bestürmt, ein Mann nicht", warf Jas süffisant ein. "Aber nur, weil es Männer an Mitgefühl und ehrlichem Interesse mangelt", widersprach Alice.

"Jedenfalls verhält es sich so bei Edward", lenkte sie schließlich ein, weil ihr das Taktgefühl ihres Freundes nur zu bewusst war. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Alice hatte zweifellos recht, jedenfalls mit ihrer ersten Aussage. Mir mangelte es normalerweise wirklich an Feingefühl, jedoch nicht so am Freitagabend und was die ehrliche Interesse anging... Man konnte mir wahrscheinlich sehr viel nachsagen, jedoch nicht, dass es mir an Interesse an Bella fehlte.

"Aber warum sollte Bella mit _dir _reden und nicht mit Jas? Der ist in Gefühlsdingen ganz bestimmt der bessere Ansprechpartner", brummte Em. Es war offensichtlich, dass er bei unserer Unterhaltung nicht mitkam, eine Tatsache, die ihn über alle Maßen zu frustrieren schien. "Tja, wer weiß, vielleicht mimt Edward bald nicht mehr den harten Kerl, sondern den feinfühligen Muster-Schwiegersohn", meinte Rose sarkastisch.

"Diese Aussage wirst du sofort revidieren, nach dem ich mir Newton am Montag vorgeknöpft habe", antwortete ich. Ems Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Was hat der kleine Möchtegern-Macho angestellt?", fragte er bedrohlich und ließ wie zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte die Knöchel knacken. Der Beschützerinstinkt war bei Emmett und mir ziemlich stark ausgeprägt. Was Bella wahrscheinlich als Abfallprodukt der Evolution bezeichnen würde, war bei uns das schlichte Bestreben, die Sicherheit der Menschen zu gewährleisten, die uns am Herzen lagen. Ich schnaubte verächtlich. "Er hat ihr Nein nicht akzeptiert." Die Reaktionen der anderen waren gleichermaßen bestürzt, jedoch erregte vor allem Jaspers meine Aufmerksamkeit. Aus seiner Besorgnis, sprachen eine ehrliche Zuneigung zu Bella und die Befürchtung, Mike könnte sie in irgendeiner Weise verletzt haben. Er war hochsensibel was die Gefühle anderer anbelangte und hatte mit Sicherheit schon lange vor mir entdeckt, wie zart Bella besaitet war.

"Was hat er gemacht?", fragte Rose alarmiert. Ich haderte mit einer Antwort. Einerseits wollte ich nichts lieber, als mich mit den anderen über Mikes Indezenz auszulassen, aber andererseits wusste ich, wie unangenehm das für Bella sein würde. Auch wenn sie nicht im Raum war und die anderen schweigen würden, wenn ich sie darum bäte, fühlte es sich trotzdem nicht richtig an. Ich wollte Bella nicht hintergehen. "Das spielt keine Rolle. Er hat sich über Bellas Wort hinweggesetzt und das ist vollkommen inakzeptabel."

"Das reicht als Grund völlig aus, um ihm ein bisschen Angst zu machen", pflichtete mir Em bei.

"Ein bisschen Angst zu machen?", wiederholte ich abfällig. "Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, kann Jessica Stanley seine Überreste in eine Streichholzschachtel packen." Meine Wut auf ihn, könnte für den dummen Jungen ein ernsthaftes Problem werden. Jas hob besänftigend die Hände und warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu. Er tat meine Worte nicht als das Geplänkel ab, das man von sich gab, wenn man sich in emotionalem Aufruhr befand, sondern erkannte die kalte, berechnende Wut dahinter. "Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass du ihm nicht allein über den Weg läufst. Ein Bruder im Knast entspricht nicht unbedingt meinen Zukunftsvorstellungen", sagte er lässig, doch sein Blick war ernst. Emmett rieb sich in Vorfreude die Hände. "Keine Sorge, kleiner Bruder, _ich_ werde dich nicht aufhalten."

Als es an der Haustür klingelte, warfen wir uns überraschte Blicke zu. "Erwartet ihr jemanden?", meinte Rose und sah in die Runde. Auf ihre Frage folgte einheitliches Kopfschütteln. Keiner schien sich so recht überwinden zu können, aufzustehen. "Habt ihr die Klingel nicht gehört?" Ich wandte mich um. Bella war am Treppenabsatz erschienen. Ihr Haar war verstrubbelt und sie machte einen verschlafenen Eindruck. Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern stieg vorsichtig die Treppen hinab, als würde sie ihren körperlichen Fähigkeiten nach dem gestrigen Alkoholexzess nicht mehr trauen. "Du hättest nicht extra herunterkommen müssen, Bella!", sagte Alice missbilligend. "Schon okay", winkte diese ab und öffnete die Türe.

Von meinem Platz aus konnte ich nicht erkennen, wer der unangekündigte Besucher war. "Oh, hallo." Bellas Stimme klang bestürzt. Keine Sekunde später rauschte Tanya mit wehendem Haar und hoch erhobenem Kopf ins Zimmer. "Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich perplex. "Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich besuche dich", erwiderte sie und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass ich keineswegs erfreut wirkte. Das war ich auch nicht. Mein Blick wanderte an Tanya vorbei zu Bella, die nach wie vor an der Türe stand. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck irritierte mich. Sie sah aus, wie jemand der gerade einem Gespenst über den Weg gelaufen war.

Mein Blick fand zurück zu Tanya. Die ausgelassene Stimmung am Tisch war mit ihrem Eintreten gekippt. Keiner machte Anstalten, sie zu begrüßen. Ich erhob mich widerstrebend und mied die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der anderen.

Ich folgte Tanya widerwillig die Treppe hinauf, drehte mich aber noch einmal zu Bella um. Sie stand immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt an der Türe. "Was willst du?", fragte ich, als wir uns in meinem Zimmer befanden und ich die Türe hinter uns geschlossen hatte. "Wir müssen reden", sagte sie und fuhr sich gekonnt mit der Hand durchs Haar. Ich kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. Waren das nicht die berühmten drei Worte, auf die in normalen Beziehungen zwangsläufig ein Streit von den Ausmaßen einer Naturkatastrophe folgte? Mir schien, als hätte sie diese Ausdrucksweise nicht zufällig sondern ganz bewusst gewählt.

"Über was?" Ich vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, unschlüssig darüber, ob ich überhaupt hören wollte, was sie mir zu sagen hatte. Ich konnte nicht behaupten, so etwas wie eine dunkle Vorahnung zu haben, eher ein mulmiges Gefühl, ausgelöst von der Unwissenheit über das, was gleich kommen würde. "Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn wir uns Trennen." Ich lehnte mich gegen die Türe und musterte Tanya eingehend. Sie war bemüht, den Anschein aufrecht zu erhalten, dass alles wie immer war, doch sie erschien mir anders. Irgendetwas brodelte unter der sorgsam gewahrten Oberfläche. Ich stieß mich von der Tür ab, trat ans Fenster heran und ließ meinen Blick über das schwindende Grün der Wälder schweifen.

"Okay. Wie kommst du darauf?" Ich wandte mich zu ihr um und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie eine Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Gefühle über ihr Gesicht huschte, bevor es wieder glatt und ausdruckslos wurde, und als sie sprach klang ihre Stimme seltsam hohl. "Ich kann das nicht mehr." Sie schluckte und wandte sich ab. Ihr Blick war auf einen imaginären Punkt oberhalb meines Kopfes gerichtet. Ich begann mich unwohl zu fühlen. Tanya und ich waren immer gut miteinander ausgekommen, doch das lag wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass sie normalerweise nicht so fürchterlich emotional war. Im Augenblick jedoch schienen ihre Gefühle in Aufruhr zu sein. Mein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren an einem Fluchtplan.

"Aus Liebe tut man seltsame Dinge, nicht war?" Ein verzerrtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, das ich noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. "Schon möglich", erwiderte ich zögernd. Tanya presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ich weiß haargenau, wie du dich im Augenblick fühlst. Du hasst es, dass du sie liebst, dass sie diejenige ist, die den große Edward Cullen in die Knie gezwungen hat. Und du bist wütend, dass sie dich in der Hand hat und du von ihr abhängig bist." Es war offensichtlich, von wem sie sprach.

Ich starrte Tanya an, unfähig auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihre Worte gruben sich in mein Gehirn und ein Teil von mir, wollte sie postwendend als Unsinn abtun. Doch in dem ganzen Tumult, der in meinem Inneren herrschte, fragte ich mich, ob sie nicht doch ein winziges Körnchen Wahrheit enthielten. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund, warum ich Bella zu Anfang mit so viel ungerechtfertigter Abneigung entgegen getreten war. War es möglich, dass mein Unterbewusstsein schon lange vor mir gewusst hatte, was ich für Bella empfand? Hatte mein unverschämtes Verhalten nicht daraus hergerührt, dass mir die neue Situation gegen den Strich gegangen war, sondern daher, dass ich nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass ich Bella ... liebte? Ich stolperte in Gedanken über dieses eine Wörtchen. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich es bewusst im Zusammenhang mit Bella dachte. Aber wahrscheinlich war das die plausibelste und einzige Erklärung, die mein ganzes Verhalten entschuldigte.

"Aus Liebe tut man seltsame Dinge, man macht Fehler", fuhr Tanya etwas gefasster fort. unwissend, dass ihre Worte mich zum Nachdenken gebracht hatten. Ihr Blick war eindringlich und zutiefst bekümmert. "Wie wäre es, wenn du zum Punkt kommen würdest?", fragte ich zögernd. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mich schonend auf irgendeine weitere Eröffnung vorbereiten wollte. Sie schnaubte. "Also gibst du es zu?"

"Was?"

"Dass du genau so wie scheinbar jeder Junge auf der Schule, einem Mädchen hinter her hechelst, das so unschuldig ist wie die Jungfrau Maria persönlich."

* * *

_Ich hoffe, euch hat das Chapi gefallen ;)  
_


	49. Chapter 49

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_Puh, pünktlich zum Mittwoch und dann auch noch Vormittags ;) Das kommt auch nicht oft vor _

_Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön für eure Reviews ! _

_Einen schönen ersten Mai wünche ich euch :)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

"Also gibst du es zu?"

"Was?"

"Dass du genau so wie scheinbar jeder Junge auf der Schule, einem Mädchen hinter her hechelst, das so unschuldig ist wie die Jungfrau Maria persönlich." Ich starrte Tanya fassungslos an, nicht, weil mich der Inhalt ihrer Worte aus heiterem Himmel traf, sondern, weil sie diejenige war, die sie aussprach.

"Was könnte einen Mann wie dich an einer unerfahrenen grauen Maus interessieren? Was ist der Reiz?" fragte Tanya. Sie war ganz offensichtlich wütend, in ihrem Stolz gekränkt und unversöhnlicher denn je, aber in ihren Augen meinte ich unter anderem echt Neugier zu erkennen.

Plötzlich traf eine Information verspätet in meinem Gehirn ein. Es war, als würde in meinem Kopf etwas einrasten. _Ich weiß haargenau, wie du dich im Augenblick fühlst... aus Liebe tut man seltsame Dinge, man macht Fehler. _

Ihre Worte, ihr ganz und gar untypisches Verhalten und dieser verschleierte Blick. Meine eigene Starrköpfigkeit hatte mich das Offensichtliche übersehen lassen. Ein vortreffliches Beispiel dafür, dass man Dinge nicht sah, die man nicht sehen wollte. Aus ihrem Verhalten sprach die stille Akzeptanz ihrer Situation. Die Resignation eines Liebenden. Sie hätte es nicht deutlicher machen können. Ich fragte mich, warum es alle gesehen hatten, nur ich nicht. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass ich mir einzureden versuchte, dass mich keine Schuld an Tanyas Schmerz traf, wusste ich es besser.

Jasper hatte mir des Öfteren einen subtilen Hinweis gegeben und auch die anderen hatten mir, allerdings weniger subtil, nur zu gern ihre Meinung zum Thema mitgeteilt. Und wenn ich schon die voreingenommenen Ansichten von ihnen nicht ernst genommen hatte, so hätte ich dennoch auf das mit Bedacht gefällte Urteil von Jasper vertrauen müssen. Er hatte mir mehr als nur einmal bewiesen, dass er uns anderen in diesem Bereich immer einen Schritt voraus war.

"Deinem Blick nach zu urteilen hast du verstanden, was ich dir mitteilen wollte", sagte Tanya sanft und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das nichts mit ihrer maliziösen Standartversion zutun hatte. Ihre Gefühle machten sie so verletzlich, dass es mir plötzlich leicht fiel, hinter dem Konzept der perfekten, unnahbaren Tanya, den Mensch zu erkennen.

Aus dem unbeholfenen Drang, mich zu erklären schickte ich mich an, meine Schuldgefühle in Worte zu fassen. Doch da ich derlei nicht zu meinen Stärken zählen konnte, setzte ich mehrere Male zum Sprechen an, ohne es letztendlich zu tun. Ich fuhr mir nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar und starrte an Tanyas Kopf vorbei auf das mit CDs und Büchern voll gestopfte Regal, als könnte die Antwort meiner Fragen in _"Der Besuch der alten Dame"_ oder _"Der Prozess"_ zu finden sein.

"Du hättest es mir früher sagen müssen!", brachte ich schließlich anklagend hervor, statt die mit Bedacht gewählten Worte die ich mir in den letzten Minuten zurrecht gelegt hatte. "Ich meine... Ich hätte mich nie auf diese Sache eingelassen, wenn ich gewusst hätte-"

"Und genau aus diesem Grund habe ich es dir nicht erzählt", unterbrach mich Tanya bestimmt. Ich seufzte und drückte mit den Fingerkuppen auf meinem Nasenrücken herum. "Und was jetzt?"

"Jetzt", sagte Tanya mit feierlichem Tonfall "Werden wir an der Schule für viel Gesprächsstoff sorgen." Sie warf sich mit Schwung das Haar in den Nacken, machte auf dem Absatz Kehrt und rauschte in Richtung Zimmertür. Auf halbem Weg hielt sie inne und blickte über ihre Schulter.

"Wahrscheinlich solltest du die Sache mit Bella schleunigst unter Dach und Fach bringen. Ansonsten wirst du als frisch gebackener Single deine Belagerrinnen nicht Mal auf der Toilette abschütteln können." Mit diesen Worten und einem Blick, der zwischen Bitterkeit und Hochmut schwankte war sie endgültig aus der Tür. Bevor mir der Sinn ihrer Worte aufgegangen war, verklangen bereits die Geräusche ihrer klappernden Absätze auf dem Flur.

**Bella**

Während Tanya und Edward oben in seinem Zimmer waren, fiel es mir schwer, meinen Groll zu unterdrücken. Auch wenn unser Streit meines Wissens mit dem Gespräch am Freitagabend und meiner gestrigen Blamage ohne extra angesprochen zu werden, behoben war und wir endgültig bei dem Freundschaftsding verweilten, konnte _ich_ meine Gefühle nicht überreden, weniger offensichtlich zu erscheinen. Alices Schimpftiraden auf Tanya, verschlimmerten meine Situation zusätzlich, denn nachdem sie mich nach Forks mitgenommen hatte, stand ich in ihrer Schuld. Außerdem war es mir kaum möglich sie weiterhin zu verabscheuen, da sie eben nicht wie sie immer vorgab, alles hatte, sondern mit den gleichen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte wie die Normalsterblichen.

Und trotz der Tatsache, dass wir so unterschiedlich waren, wie nur irgend möglich, befanden wir uns leidlich in der selben Situation und stellten so etwas wie Leidensgenossinnen dar. Wir waren beide unglücklich in Edward verliebt, ein Schicksal, dass wir wahrscheinlich mit den Meisten Mädchen in Forks zwischen zehn und Anfang dreißig teilten. Wobei, Tanya glaubte, dass _meine_ Situation nicht so aussichtslos war, wie die ihre und ehrlich gesagt war es viel schwerer als ich zunächst angenommen hatte, der Verlockung zu widerstehen, ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken.

"... so arrogant und gehässig. Ich würde mich nie freiwillig mit jemandem wie ihr-" Alice verstummte plötzlich und starrte auf die Treppe, die sich in meinem Rücken befand. Ich hatte kaum Zeit, mich umzusehen, als schon eine mitgenommen aussehende Tanya an uns vorbei stürmte. "Was zum...?", brummte Emmett und starrte ihr perplex hinterher.

"Was war das denn?", meinte Rose pikiert. Mein Blick wanderte zu Jasper, der die Verwunderung der anderen nicht zu teilen schien. Seine Augen blickten nachdenklich, aber keineswegs überrascht, eher so, als wäre etwas eingetroffen, das er bereits lange vorausgesehen hatte. "Meint ihr, Edward hat sie abserviert?", quietschte Alice aufgeregt, als sie sich von ihrer Verwunderung erholt hatte.

"Sie hat mich abserviert." Unsere Blicke fuhren herum und trafen Edward, der entspannt am Treppengeländer lehnte. Sein Tonfall wirkte heiter und unbeschwert. Ganz automatisch glitt mein Blick über sein Gesicht und seinen Körper, suchte nach Anzeichen dafür, dass seine Ruhe vorgetäuscht war, fand jedoch keine. Seine bronzenes Haar war mehr durcheinander denn je, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich sprichwörtlich die Haare gerauft hatte, was auf Stress hindeutete. Seine grünen Augen, die vielleicht noch am ehesten auf mögliche versteckte Gefühlsregungen hinweisen könnten, waren frei von jeglicher Trauer oder Schmerz. Falls es stimmte, was er sagte, war ihm Tanya nie wirklich wichtig gewesen, eine Tatsache, die mich, wie ich zähneknirschend feststellte, nicht ganz kalt ließ. Eine kribbelnde Wärme breitete sich in mir aus und schwoll zu einem heißen Glücksgefühl an, das trotz meiner zahlreichen Bedenken, bei denen die pessimistische Stimme in meinem Inneren ständig für Nachschub sorgte, nicht ausgebremst werden konnte.

"Warum um Himmels Willen sollte _sie _Schluss machen?", fragte Alice perplex. Ich lehnte mich unwillkürlich nach vorne, während ich gespannt auf seine Antwort lauschte. "Tu doch nicht so überrascht. Wir hatten sowie so nicht vor, diese Sache bis zum Ende der Highschool aufrecht zu erhalten und inzwischen ist es doch ein wenig langweilig geworden", log er vollkommen ruhig und ohne das leiseste Anzechen von Scham oder Verlegenheit.

Diese respektvolle Art der Rücksichtnahme Tanya gegenüber, erfüllte mich mit Zuneigung und ehrlicher Bewunderung für Edward und seine Prinzipien. Ihm bereitete es anscheinend im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Menschen, kein Vergnügen, sie bloßzustellen. Das hatte ich bereits gemerkt, als er heute morgen kein Wort über mein Verhalten am Abend zuvor verloren hatte. Ich war mir im Bezug auf Tanyas Gemütszustand als sie das Haus verlies sicher, dass sie Edward ihre Gefühle eingestanden hatte. Und dass dieser sie nicht vor seiner Familie bloß stellte, empfand ich als mehr als vorbildlich.

"Wow, ich dachte schon, du wirst sie nie los", rief Emmett grinsend, sprang auf und gratulierte seinem kleinen Bruder so überschwänglich, als hätte dieser soeben die Abschlussprüfung mit Bravour bestanden oder wäre von einer schlimmen Krankheit genesen. Rosalie setzte eine so zufriedene Miene auf, als wäre sie selbst an der plötzlichen Trennung der beiden maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen. Jasper schwieg. Er hatte Edward weder zu seinem Glück gratuliert, noch irgendetwas abwertendes über Tanya verlauten lassen. Sein Schweigen wirkte nicht verstimmt, sondern ... als würde er es besser wissen. In diesem Augenblick wurde mir bewusst, dass wahrscheinlich genau das der Fall war. Es war Jasper durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er nicht nur meine Gefühle für Edward entdeckt hatte, sondern auch Tanyas, wobei die ihren viel weniger offensichtlich waren. Ich errötete bei dem Gedanken, welche Gefühlsregungen meinerseits, ihm dann wohl auch aufgefallen waren. Ein Wunder, dass er trotzdem noch so nett zu mir war.

Alice hatte darauf bestanden, gemeinsam eine DVD anzusehen und die Jungs und ich hatten sie wenigstens davon abbringen können, eine Herz-Schmerzromanze auszusuchen. Nach den Geschehnissen am Freitag hatte ich weniger Lust denn je, mir aufgeplusterte Liebesgeschichten anzusehen. Sowie so herrschte in meinem Leben seit den letzten Wochen genug Drama, um mich in Atem zu halten. Da konnte ich auf die an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Probleme irgendwelcher fiktiven Personen dankend verzichten.

"Das ist grauenvoll!", informierte uns Alice vorwurfsvoll, als der Vorspann bereits mit einer Verfolgungsjagd eingeleitet wurde. "Ach Alice, mit dir kann man einfach keine Filme schauen", erwiderte Emmett kopfschüttelnd. Rosalie hatte ihn auf den Teppich verbannt, nach dem er ungefähr die Hälfte der Couch eingenommen hatte. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken am Sofa und raschelte so laut mit seiner Chipstüte, dass Jasper bereits drei Mal die Lautstärke erhöht hatte. Ich erhob mich, um uns etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat, hatte sich die Sitzordnung verändert. Rosalie hatte meinen Platz auf dem Sessel belegt, sodass ich aufs Sofa ausweichen musste. Ich ließ mich widerstrebend auf den freien Platz zwischen Alice und Edward fallen und drückte die Knie zusammen, damit sich unsere Beine nicht berührten. Es fiel mir schwerer als es sollte, mich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Edwards Präsenz lenkte mich ab. Immer wieder erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm herüber linste. Zwei Mal trafen sich unsere Blicke und Edward lächelte mich warm an. Er wirkte vollkommen entspannt, während sein Blick auf den Bildschirm gerichtet war. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht herumzurutschen. Mein Atem ging flach und ich wagte es kaum, mich zu bewegen. Unsere Oberschenkel berührten sich fast. Ich lehnte mich nach vorne und griff nach meinem Glas, das auf dem Couchtisch stand. Ich wusste nicht recht, ob ich mich darüber freuen sollte, dass Tanya und Edward getrennt waren. Denn dass er sich nun schamlos anderweitig umsah, hatte er bereits gestern Abend bewiesen. Solange ich nichts von seiner Vergnügungssucht mitbekam, war es mir egal, oder ich konnte zumindest versuchen, mir einzureden, dass es sich so verhielt. Die Trennung von Tanya schürte meine Hoffnungen und ich war mir nur allzu bewusst darüber, dass sie früher oder später enttäuscht würden.

Ich setzte das Glas an die Lippen und verschüttete statt zu trinken prompt etwas in meinen Ausschnitt. Edward gluckste in sich hinein. Ich konnte die Vibration seines Lachens spüren. Unsere Schultern berührten sich für einen Augenblick. Ich wandte möglichst unauffällig den Kopf in Edwards Richtung und schlug eilig die Augen nieder, als ich seinen Blick auf mir ruhen sah.

Gerade in diesem Moment, indem ich glaubte, eine Ausrede erfinden zu müssen, um mich aus dieser Lage befreien zu können, knackte ein Schlüssel im Haustürschloss und Carlisle und Renee kam herein. Guten Gewissens sprang ich auf, um die beiden zu begrüßen. Renees Babybauch war bereits recht deutlich zu erkennen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Bürger von Forks anfingen, zu reden.

Renee schloss mich strahlend in die Arme. "Bella, Süße", flötete sie und strich mir über den Rücken. "Hattet ihr ein schönes Wochenende?" Ich sah verlegen in die Runde und stellte fest, dass die anderen amüsiert vor sich hin grinsten. "Natürlich. Wie war der Ärztekongress?" Renee winkte lachend ab. "Fürchterlich langweilig." Carlisle schmunzelte und legte ihr in einer zärtlichen Geste die Hand auf ihren sich rundenden Bauch. "So viele gute Wünsche haben wir unser ganzes bisheriges Leben noch nicht bekommen."

**Edward**

Ich hatte es mir mit einem Buch in meinem Zimmer gemütlich gemacht, konnte mich aber nicht darauf konzentrieren. Mit einer Art ungläubigem Erstaunen stellte ich fest, wie viel sich in den letzten drei Tagen verändert hatte.

Seufzend ließ ich mein Buch sinken, stand auf und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Auf dem Weg, die Treppen hinauf wäre ich um ein Haar mit Carlisle zusammen gestoßen. "Edward." Er lächelte mich warm an und betrachtete mich mit einem so wohlwollenden Blick, dass ich mich zwangsläufig unwohl fühlen musste. Mein Vater hatte eine viel zu gute Meinung von mir.

Carlisle und Renee waren erst am Abend von dem Ärztekongress zurückgekommen und ziemlich müde. "Du siehst gut aus, Sohnemann", bemerkte er und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Schatten ab. "Danke", murmelte ich. "Du solltest vielleicht ins Bett gehen." Carlisle gähnte. "Das mache ich jetzt und du gehst noch ein bisschen auf den Balkon?" Ich nickte. "Na dann, gute Nacht und mach nicht mehr so lange. Morgen ist Schule."

Ich stieg die letzten Stufen hinauf und öffnete die Türe, die hinaus auf die Dachterrasse führte. Es war eine kalte, klare Nacht und die Sterne waren gut sichtbar. Sie übersäten den Himmel wie Stecknadelköpfe auf schwarzem Samt. Die Balkontüre knarrte und ich fuhr herum. "Störe ich?", fragte Bella zaghaft und trat aus dem Schatten.

* * *

_So, das wars schon wieder :) Ich hoffe, euch hat das Chapi gefallen! Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Feiertag... Das Wetter ist zwar weniger toll, aber davon lassen wir uns einfach nicht beeindrucken ;)_

_Wir lesen uns dann hoffentlich am Wochenende ... Bis dahin :) _


	50. Chapter 50

_Hei ihr Lieben,  
_

_wie immer bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei euch Reviewern :) Ihr seid toll!_

_Wow, jetzt sind wir schon beim 50. Chapi angekommen und beim 172. Review! Das verlang wirklich nach einem großen Dankeschön meinerseits an die Leute, die bis jetzt dabei geblieben sind und die Story begleitet haben. Es macht wirklich Spaß für euch zu schreiben!  
_

* * *

Die Balkontüre knarrte und ich fuhr herum. "Störe ich?", fragte Bella zaghaft und trat aus dem Schatten.

Sie trug eine Jacke über dem Pyjama. Das Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. "Überhaupt nicht", erwiderte ich lächelnd. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gehofft, sie hier anzutreffen. Sie warf mir ein schüchternes Lächeln zu und stellte sich neben mich ans Geländer, wobei sie sorgsam darauf achtete, mich nicht zu berühren.

"Was denn, gibt es heute keine Blumentopfgrenze?", zog ich sie in der Hoffnung auf, ihre augenscheinliche Verlegenheit zu zerstreuen. Bella schien ihre gestrige Flirtattacke nicht so leicht zu vergessen. Sie senkte den Blick, doch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es.

"Danke für, du weißt schon, dass du den anderen nicht auf die Nase gebunden hast, wie ich mich verhalten habe." Die Worte sprudelten aus ihr hervor, als hätte ihr dies schon den ganzen Tag auf der Seele gebrannt. Ich schmunzelte. "Jeder macht mal Blödsinn, ganz speziell unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol. Emmett hat zum Beispiel seiner ersten Freundin in die Handtasche gekotzt", erwiderte ich vergnügt. Ich hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, Bella dies über Emmett zu erzählen, denn es war nichts, was er ihr nicht auch selbst ohne eine Spur von Unbehagen berichten würde.

"Sehr tröstlich", meinte Bella lachend, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Nein, ehrlich. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Du warst bestimmt sauer." Ich winkte ab. Die einzigen beiden Dinge, aufgrund derer ich sauer gewesen war, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich von einem Typen hatte anquatschen lassen und mich anschließend vor ihm als ihren Bruder dargestellt hatte.

"Das mit Tanya scheint dir nicht wirklich nahe zu gehen", stellte Bella nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens fest. Ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken an unser Gespräch heute Mittag. "Nicht wirklich. Ich... habe sie verletzt, ohne es zu bemerken. Sie hat Gefühle für mich entwickelt." Es tat gut, mit Bella darüber zu sprechen. Irgendwie wünschte ich mir, dass sie mich von meinen Schuldgefühlen freisprechen würde. "Das hast du nicht wissen können", erwiderte Bella nachdrücklich und fügte dann zögernd hinzu: "Aber ich habe es gewusst."

"Wie bitte?", fragte ich perplex. Bella wand sich unter meinem Blick. Als sie schließlich den Kopf hob und mich das erste Mal ansah, seitdem sie den Balkon betreten hatte, wirkte ihr Blick zaghaft. "Am Freitag... aber das habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt!", rief sie überrascht aus, bevor sie stockend fortfuhr: "Mike hat mich praktisch vergrault, na ja, eigentlich bin ich freiwillig abgehauen. Jedenfalls hatte ich kein Geld für ein Taxi, mein Handy lag zuhause und dann bin ich Tanya über den Weg gelaufen und..."

"Ich bring ihn um!", stieß ich aus zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie krank musste man sein, um ein Mädchen nachts allein herumlaufen zu lassen? Bei dem Gedanken, was Bella alles hätte zustoßen können, wurde mir flau im Magen.

Bella betrachtete mich verwundert. "Mike ist nicht so schlecht, wie du denkst...", begann sie, doch ich fuhr ihr über den Mund. "Nur weil du ihn in Schutz nehmen willst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es in Ordnung war, was er getan hat", schnauzte ich sie an und bereute es sogleich, als sie ob meines harschen Tonfalls zusammen zuckte. "Entschuldige. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Sie lächelte und an ihrem Kinn erschien dieses niedliche Grübchen. "Tanya hat mich mitgenommen und wir haben geredet... na ja, sie hat es mir eben erzählt."

"_Dir_?", fragte ich verblüfft. Bella nickte und wurde aus irgendeinem Grund rot. Darauf hin folgten Minuten des Schweigens, aber es war nicht unangenehm, sondern... friedlich. Bellas Blick verlor sich verträumt im Nachthimmel, sodass ich sie ungestört beobachten konnte. Urplötzlich hatte ich gegen die Versuchung anzukämpfen, eine Haarsträhne, die sie aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte, wieder zurück hinter ihr Ohr zu streichen.

Ohne Vorwarnung wandte sie den Kopf und sah mich mit ihren tiefbraunen Augen an. "Ich sollte mich wundern, dass du nach gestern Abend überhaupt noch mit mir sprichst." Ich schmunzelte. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie schwerlich irgendetwas tun konnte, dass mich längerfristig von ihr fern hielt, aber das sagte ich selbstverständlich nicht. "Du zitterst! Ist dir kalt?" Bella schlang die Arme um den Körper. "Ein bisschen." "Vielleicht sollten wir dann besser reingehen", meinte ich widerstrebend, doch meine Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit waren größer, als der Wunsch, mit ihr noch eine Weile länger hier draußen zu stehen. Als ich ihr die Treppen hinunter folgte, kam mir plötzlich ein erheiternder Gedanke.

"Ach und um deine Frage von gestern Nacht, oder besser gesagt, von heute Morgen zu beantworten... Als ich dich die Treppe hinauf getragen habe bist du eingedöst und dein Kleid ist hoch gerutscht... und das hat mich wirklich _sehr _nervös gemacht", bemerkte ich süffisant. Bella drehte sich zu mir um. Ihr Mund klappte auf.

Ich gluckste immer noch vor mich hin, als wir nebeneinander zu unseren Zimmern liefen.

Wir hatten das Licht nicht angemacht, um die anderen nicht aufzuwecken und als sich vor uns eine dunkle Gestalt von der Wand abdrückte und auf uns zuschlenderte, spürte ich Bella neben mir erstarren. Im Halbdunkel des Flurs konnte ich die Gestalt als Jasper identifizieren. Er hatte lässig die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und schien nicht im mindesten überrascht zu sein, Bella und mich zusammen anzutreffen.

"Hast du vielleicht _Anna Karenina_ von Tolstoi? Ich wollte nicht ohne deine Erlaubnis nachsehen." Ich nahm ihm nicht ab, dass er wegen eines Buches mit mir sprechen wollte. Vor allem deswegen nicht, da ich wusste, dass er Anna Karenina selbst besaß. "Klar", erwiderte ich und lächelte Bella zu, bevor diese in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

Einerseits war ich Jasper dankbar, dass er aufgetaucht war, als ich gerade begonnen hatte, mir ernsthaft Gedanken darüber zu machen, Bella zu küssen. Es wäre ziemlich dreist gewesen, es zu tun, nach dem sie mir immer wieder deutlich gemacht hatte, dass wir Freunde waren. _Aber sie hat dich nie daran gehindert, _bemerkte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Das stimmte allerdings. Ihr Verhalten stand im Gegensatz zu ihren Worten.

"Du willst mir doch bestimmt nur irgendwelche Vorhaltungen wegen Bella machen, oder?", fragte ich Jas nach dem ich die Zimmertüre hinter uns geschlossen hatte. Meine Stimme klang viel weniger ätzend, als sie es sonst getan hatte, wenn Jasper mir ins Gewissen reden wollte und sein erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir, dass ihm das nicht verborgen blieb. Mir schienen Ratschläge und Tipps im Bezug auf Bella eher hilfreich als nervig. Ich würde sie gebrauchen können. Jas schmunzelte. "Ausnahmsweise nicht. Nur... na ja, ich werde ehrlich gesagt den Verdacht nicht los, dass du im Stillen den Mord an diesem armen Jungen planst", erwiderte dieser bedächtig.

"Armer Junge?", fuhr ich ihn an. "Newton ist ein widerlicher Grabscher!" Meine Stimme war unwillkürlich lauter geworden. "Das mag ja zutreffen, aber er ist unglücklich verliebt, unerfahren und mit seinen Gefühlen überfordert, man möge es ihm nachsehen." Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Es sah Jasper ähnlich, zu versuchen, Newton die Haut zu retten und schien der einzige zu sein, der meine kalte, berechnende Wut und meinen Wunsch nach Vergeltung ernst nahm. "Das Klügste wäre, wenn du dich nicht einmischen und Bella und Mike diese Angelegenheit unter sich klären lassen würdest", fuhr Jasper fort, dieser geübte Manipulator. Er wusste genau, wie er an die Vernunft anderer Menschen appellierte und sie mit gezielt eingesetzten Schmeicheleien dazu brachte, zu tun was er wollte. Die Tatsache, dass das was er wollte auch grundsätzlich das Richtige war, schwächte sein Vergehen allerdings ab.

"Und was, wenn ich _nicht _klug sein will?", fragte ich provokant. Mir gefiel der Klang seiner Worte nicht. _Bella und Mike ihre Angelegenheit unter sich klären lassen,_ das hörte sich an, als würde die beiden irgendetwas verbinden. Jas seufzte. "Bitte, Edward. Ich kann nur an deine Vernunft appellieren", sprach er meine Gedanken von eben aus. Natürlich blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass ich seine Strategie durchschaute. "Wenn du dich beherrschen kannst, sag ihm, was du von seinem Verhalten denkst, aber stürze dich nicht auf einen Jungen, der dir körperlich so weit unterlegen ist, wie Mike. Das ist doch fast so, als würdest du ein Mädchen verprügeln." Ich musste trotz meiner Wut ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Jas zog alle Register. "Das ist unter deiner Würde, Edward!"

"Ich kann Newton nicht ungestraft mein Mädchen anfassen...", begann ich, doch Jasper unterbrach mich. "Dein Mädchen?", wiederholte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich in der Position befindest, Besitzansprüche an sie stellen zu können."

"Bella ist jedenfalls mehr mein Mädchen, als seines. Sie wollte, dass ich sie küsse und ich verwette meinen BMW darauf, dass es ihr gefallen hat", meinte ich hitzig. "Du scheinst dir deiner Sache ja ziemlich sicher zu sein", bemerkte Jas trocken. Ich seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre es", murmelte ich. Seine Bemerkung hatte mir den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. "Was denkst du darüber?", fragte ich und beobachtete ihn genau. Sein Mund verzog sich missbilligend. "Was ich denke, ist irrelevant. Warum fragst du nicht einfach Bella selbst?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Mit einer solchen Antwort hatte ich gerechnet.

**Bella**

"Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen!", rief Lauren aus, sobald Alice, Rosalie und ich einen gewissen Abstand zwischen uns und den BMW gebracht hatten, an dem die Jungen standen und plauderten. "Edward Cullen ist Single!" Ich wünschte, sie würde ihre Lautstärke ein wenig senken. Bestimmt konnte Edward sie hören. Anscheinend hatte Alice gestern Abend eine Rund-SMS mit dem neusten Klatsch an alle ihre Freundinnen versendet, denn ansonsten wäre es mir unerklärlich, dass die ganze Schule bereits vor unserem Eintreffen Bescheid wusste.

"Es wurde aber auch Zeit, dass Tanya ihn endlich frei gibt. Sie hat ihn lange genug für sich beansprucht", sagte Jessica. Mir entging nicht, dass sie ausschließlich zu Alice und Rose sprach und mich vollkommen ignorierte. Die Tatsache, dass Mike mich um ein Date gebeten hatte, schien sie nicht verkraftet zu haben. Aber ihre Gefühle für ihn schienen nichts Ernstes zu sein, denn sonst würde sie wohl kaum mit einer solchen Selbstgefälligkeit von Edwards Trennung sprechen. Anscheinend gehörte sie zu den Mädchen, die ihren Freund nach dem Coolheits-grad auswählten. Und in diesem Bereich war Edward Mike leider um Längen voraus.

Der Gedanke an Mike, ließ mich hastig nach ihm Ausschau halten. Ich war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, ihm über den Weg zu laufen, aber dank Edward fühlte ich mich wenigstens sicher und möglichen Unhöflichkeiten gefeit. Doch obwohl ich nicht müde wurde, mir einzureden, dass ich nichts falsch gemacht hatte, wurde ich nervös und bekam schwitzige Hände. "Jetzt wo er wieder auf dem Singlemarkt ist, gehört er mir!"

Ich musste mir ob Jessicas Worte ein Grinsen verkneifen. Aus ihnen ging deutlich hervor, dass sie sich nun da Edward Single war große Chancen bei ihm ausrechnete, ja, es gar schon für beschlossene Sache hielt, dass nun sie an der Reihe war. _Wenn du wüsstest, was Edward von dir und deinen Freundinnen hält, wärst du dir da nicht mehr so sicher..._ Ich schreckte vor der Schärfe meiner Gedanken zurück. Und trotzdem konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass mir das Wissen um Edwards Abscheu vor diesen Mädchen ein deutliches Maß an Befriedigung verschaffte. Wie sonst hätte ich es ertragen, mich plötzlich unter so vielen Konkurrentinnen zu wissen?

_Konkurrentinnen,_ wie sich das anhörte. _Als hättest du auch nur den leisesten Grund, hoffen zu dürfen_, flüsterte mir die pessimistische Stimme in meinem Kopf zu. Objektiv betrachtet waren meine Hoffnungen allerdings nicht gänzlich unbegründet. Edwards zeitweiliges Verhalten hatte zwangsläufig dazu führen müssen, dass ich mir seine Zuneigung erhoffte. "Ich werde ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen!", versprach Melanie enthusiastisch. "Ich glaube, dass du mit deinen dunklen Haaren keine Chance bei ihm haben wirst. Er steht ganz offensichtlich auf Blond", bemerkte Jessica höhnisch. "Wow, Mädels, das ist kein Grund sich gleich die Köpfe einzuschlagen", sagte Rose beschwichtigend. "Edward Cullen, der heißeste Typ ganz Washingtons ist wieder zu haben", meinte Lauren grinsend. "Nicht mehr lange", erwiderte Sophia viel sagend. "Träum weiter", lachte Alice.

"Er ist einfach verboten sexy! Diese grüne Augen und dann dieser verdammt heiße Blick. Immer wenn er mich ansieht könnte ich ihn anspringen", ereiferte sich Jessica. _Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, das könnte oft geschehen,_ zischte der Teil von mir, der Edward ganz für sich allein haben wollte und das Geschmachte der anderen nur schwer ertragen konnte. "Krieg dich wieder ein, Jess!" Aus Rosalies Blick sprachen Amüsement und Verlegenheit im gleichen Maße. Allerdings schien die Verlegenheit die Überhand zu gewinnen. Sie sah zu Boden und ich meinte, ihre plötzliche Verstimmtheit dem Fremdscham anlasten zu können.

"Ob er in seinen Boxershorts schläft?", sinnierte Sophia mit glasigem Blick. "Ich würde sterben, um seinen Sixpack sehen zu dürfen", ließ Lauren verlauten. Ich musste lächeln. Dass ich den Mädchen aus der Schule auf jeden Fall um ein paar Schritte voraus war, hob meine Laune um ein Vielfaches.

"Bella, kommst du?" Unsre Blicke schossen in die Höhe und erfassten prompt den Schüler, über den sich die Mädchen liebend gern die Mäuler zerrissen und der wohl in so mancher Fantasie die Hauptrolle spielte. Er stand ein paar Meter entfernt, die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen vergraben und einem Trageriemen seiner Tasche über der Schulter.

Die Blick der anderen wanderten sogleich zu mir, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie von meiner Seite keine Gefahr erwarteten. "Bis nachher", murmelte ich und ging mit dem Bewusstsein ihrer Blicke in meinem Rücken und dementsprechend steifen Schritten zu Edward hinüber. Dieser sah mir abwartend entgegen, bevor sein Blick an mir vorbei ging und seine Lippen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verzogen.

"Morgen nehme ich meinen MP3 Player in die Schule mit", eröffnete ich ihm ohne Vorwarnung und lief an ihm vorbei. Er hatte mich mit wenigen Schritten eingeholt. "Wieso das?", fragte er und hielt mir die Türe auf. "Weil ich das Gerede über dich schon jetzt nicht mehr hören kann."

* * *

_Ich hoffe, euch hat das Chapi gefallen ;) Wünsch euch noch ein schönes Wochenende ! Bis hoffentlich Mittwoch _


	51. Chapter 51

_Hei ihr Lieben _

_Ja, es gibt mich auch noch ;) _

_Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange kein neues Chapi hochgeladen habe. Eine richtige Entschuldigung habe ich aber nicht parat, also ich hatte keinen Unfall, bin nicht in einen Schneesturm geraten ( im Mai.. haha) oder von Aliens entführt worden. Ich hatte lediglich so eine Art Schreibblockade. _

_Mir wollte irgendwie nichts einfallen und ich war mir nicht mehr so sicher, wo die Story eigentlich hinführen soll. _

_Jetzt weiß ich das zwar immer noch nicht so recht, aber ich schreibe trotzdem wieder weiter und gebe mir natürlich alle Mühe ;) _

_Der Weg ist ja bekanntlich auch das Ziel... Okay, genug mit den Halbweisheiten ... _

_Ich hab euch wirklich lange genug warten lassen _

_viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)_

* * *

"Bis nachher", murmelte ich und ging mit dem Bewusstsein ihrer Blicke in meinem Rücken und dementsprechend steifen Schritten zu Edward hinüber. Dieser sah mir abwartend entgegen, bevor sein Blick an mir vorbei ging und seine Lippen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verzogen. "Morgen nehme ich meinen MP3 Player in die Schule mit", eröffnete ich ihm ohne Vorwarnung und lief an ihm vorbei. Er hatte mich mit wenigen Schritten eingeholt."Wieso das?", fragte er und hielt mir die Türe auf. "Weil ich das Gerede über dich schon jetzt nicht mehr hören kann."

Er lachte. "Das legt sich in den nächsten Wochen wieder", erwiderte er schulter zuckend."Ich glaube, die ein oder andere wäre interessiert. Keine Ambitionen?" Das war mir so herausgerutscht. Dieses herrliche schiefe Lächeln tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf und ließ meine Knie weich werden. "Bis jetzt noch nicht. Kannst du mir denn eine von ihnen besonders empfehlen?" Er ging völlig zwanglos auf meinen spielerischen Tonfall ein.

"Nun, eine von ihnen mag Interesse auf dem Gebiet geäußert haben, ob du es vorziehst in Unterwäsche zu schlafen." Ich bemühte mich, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Edward lachte laut heraus, sodass sich ein paar Schüler, die vor uns her liefen, zu uns umdrehten. Edward schien es nicht aufzufallen, oder es war ihm schlicht und ergreifend egal. Ich tendierte zu letzterem.

"Ich schlafe grundsätzlich in Boxershorts", erklärte er mit einer so ernsten Miene, als würde er Friedensverhandlungen im nahen Osten führen. "Definitiv zu viel Information. _Ich _wollte das nicht wissen", erwiderte ich errötend.

"Ich weiß, aber falls du es noch einmal gefragt wirst, hast du eine Antwort parat." Er grinste schelmisch. Ich verdrehte die Augen, doch das konnte er nicht mehr sehen, da er bereits vor mir das Klassenzimmer betrat. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz neben Jamie, während Edward sich auf seinen Stuhl schräg hinter mir fallen ließ. Jamie lächelte mir zu und wandte sich sofort in meine Richtung, um sich nach meinem Wochenende zu erkundigen.

"Heute wenden wir uns den Shakesspear Sonetten zu. Schlagen Sie das Buch auf Seite 53 auf, na los!", harschte uns Mr. Quarrel an, während er strammen Schrittes zur Tür herein marschierte. Der Unterricht zog sich dahin während Mr. Quarrel über Sonette und Interpretationen sprach und dann und wann einen Schüler anschnauzte.

"Mr. Cullen, Sie scheinen ja Mal wieder völlig desinteressiert. Was würden Sie als die Botschaft von Sonett 23 erachten?", meinte Quarrel scharf. "Ich denke, es handelt sich um ein klassisches Liebesgeständnis", antwortete Edward schlicht. "Und in welchen Punkten unterscheidet es sich von den anderen Sonetten?" Mr. Quarrel schien noch ehrgeiziger als sonst, seinen Versuch, Edward eine falsche Antwort zu entlocken, in die Tat umzusetzen, aber er wurde, wie immer, bitterlich enttäuscht. "In diesem Sonett ist er voll überschäumender Gefühle, denen er aber nur mit einiger Überwindung Ausdruck verleihen kann... Er wirkt unsicher und dennoch euphorisch, wie jemand, den es total erwischt hat. Diese Schüchternheit ist eher untypisch und lässt das ganze noch realistischer erscheinen." Mr. Quarrels Mundwinkel sanken nach unten und die Verbissenheit in seinen Zügen wich Ärger und offensichtlicher Enttäuschung. Da er nichts an Edwards Antwort auszusetzen fand, startete er einen weiteren Versuch, ihn verbessern zu können.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Versuch Ihrerseits, das Sonett vorzutragen?"

Ich drehte mich auf meinem Stuhl um, damit ich Edward ansehen konnte. Dieser hielt den Blick auf das Buch gesenkt und begann mit ausdrucksstarker, jedoch ruhiger Stimme vorzulesen:

"Gleich wie ein Neuling auf der Bühne, der  
vor Lampenfieber aus der Rolle fällt,  
und wie ein Untier, reizt man es noch mehr,  
vor Wut sich selbst um seine Stärke prellt,

trau ich vor Scheu mich nicht, dir zu gestehn,  
dass ich dich liebe, wie es üblich wär'.  
In stummer Liebe muss ich untergehn,  
denn solcher Liebe Last drückt mich zu sehr.

Betrachte, was ich schreibe, als gesagt,  
als stumme Gesten, die mein Herz sich traut,  
das so um Deine Gunst zu bitten wagt,  
mit fester Stimme nicht, doch trotzdem laut.

Dann lies hier, was die Liebe stumm geschrieben:  
Mit Augen hören, heißt verfeinert lieben."

(Die Übersetzung ist von Markus Marti)

Ich hing wie gebannt an seinen Lippen, vergaß, dass ich mich in einem Raum voller Menschen befand, vergaß, welches Datum wir schrieben und dass ich Mr. Quarrel abgrundtief hasste. Edward las in einem gleich bleibenden Rhythmus, ließ Kunstpausen, um den Worten Zeit zu geben, in den Köpfen seiner Zuhörer anzukommen und betonte vollkommen natürlich. Er sprach ruhig und mit fester Stimme, doch verlieh dem Sonett gleichzeitig einen ungemein zarten Ausdruck, als wüsste er nur zu gut, wie sich der Verfasser gefühlt hatte, als er diese Zeilen zu Papier gebracht hatte. Die Art wie er das Sonett vortrug, hielt mich im Gleichen Maße gefangen, wie es sein Inhalt tat. Während ich Edward lauschte, fühlte ich mein Sehnen nach ihm mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. So verzehrend und intensiv wie sonst nur, wenn er Klavier spielte und ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sich durch die Schwingungen der Musik seine Stimmung auf mich übertrug.

In der Klasse war es mucksmäuschenstill. "Nun... Die Lebendigkeit ihrer Präsentation ließ zu wünschen übrig, Mr. Cullen. Sie hätten die Worte mit Gestik und Mimik veranschaulichen können. Ansonsten war es ganz passabel." Mr. Quarrels säuerlicher Miene zu urteilen, ging ihm dieses, für seine Verhältnisse herausragendes Lob nur widerwillig von den Lippen. _Passabel,_ war keines dieser Adjektive, die mir vorschwebten, wenn ich an Edwards Vortragsweise dachte und anscheinend schienen auch der übrigen Klasse andere Lobesworte in den Sinn zu kommen. Ich hätte Lust, spontan in Beifall auszubrechen und ich war mir sicher, auch bei dem ein oder anderen die Hände zucken zu sehen. Dass es schlussendlich aber niemand wagte zu klatschen war nicht auf Einschüchterung seitens Mr. Quarrel zurückzuführen, sondern auf übermäßigen Respekt vor Edward selbst.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut Gedichte vortragen kannst", bemerkte ich auf dem Weg zu Mathe und versuchte, das Getuschel auszublenden, das entflammte, wann immer wir vorbei gingen. Das alles erinnerte mich ungeneim an meinen ersten Tag hier. Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich beschäftige mich ab und zu mit Lyrik, aber eigentlich weniger mit Sonetten." Er wirkte nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt, was mich verwirrte, da mir der Auslöser dafür entgangen sein musste.

Dass Edward wieder zu haben war, hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und war scheinbar bereits nach der ersten Stunde bis in die letzten Winkel der Schule vorgedrungen.

Mir entging nicht, wie viele Mädchen, die uns im Flur begegneten, Edward anlächelten, sich durch die Haare fuhren, wann immer sie dachten, er könnte hinsehen und ihm derlei Koketterien zukommen ließen um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ich versuchte neutral zu wirken, konnte allerdings meinen Ärger und meinen Abscheu vor den Mädchen, die sich auf so peinliche Art und Weise erniedrigten, kaum verbergen. Jedoch entschädigte mich Edwards vollkommene Gleichgültigkeit im Bezug auf seine zahlreichen Verehrerinnen für meinen Ärger.

In Mathe verflüchtigte sich seine nachdenkliche Stimmung nicht. Und da ich nicht wusste, ob er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, stellte ich mich zu Alice und ihren Freundinnen, bevor Mrs. Cope das Klassenzimmer betrat, obwohl das bedeutete, dass ich ihre Schwärmereien erneut ertragen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen musste.

Nach Mathe packte ich träge meine Bücher in die Tasche. Als ich aufsah, lächelte mich Edward an. Er lehnte lässig an unserem Tisch und wartete auf mich. "Bist du so weit?" Anscheinend war seine vorübergehende ... geistige Abwesenheit verflogen. Ich stand auf und legte mir den Riemen meiner Tasche über die Schulter. Im Flur trennten sich unsere Wege, da wir unterschiedliche Fremdsprachen gewählt hatten. "Bis zum Mittagessen!" Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu meinem heiß geliebten schiefen Lächeln.

Nach Französisch betrat ich gemeinsam mit Alice und ein paar ihrer lästigen Freundinnen die Cafeteria. Mein Blick wanderte über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg, in der Hoffnung, Edward irgendwo zu finden, und erstarrte zur Salzsäule, als ich ihn am anderen Ende des Raumes bei Mike stehen sah.

Die beiden waren in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft und selbst auf diese Entfernung war an ihrer Körpersprache gut zu erkennen, wie groß die beidseitige Abneigung war. Edward hatte sich mit seiner ganzen Respekteinflößenden, einschüchternden Art vor Mike aufgebaut, welcher bestürzt und fahrige wirkte und sich wie ein in Bedrängnis geratenes Fluchtier nach allen Seiten umsah. Sein Blick wanderte zur Decke, als erwarte er göttlichen Beistand, dann glitt er langsam in meine Richtung. Als sich unsere Blicke begegneten, wurde Mike feuerrot und sah blitzschnell weg. Anhand dieser Reaktion ließ sich leicht erraten, über was oder besser gesagt über wen die beiden sprachen.

Edward schien auf Mike einzureden. Ich konnte nicht hören, was er sagte, doch eines stand fest, er war extrem wütend.

"Bella?" Mein Blick schnellte herum. Alice, Jessica, Lauren und Sophia standen mit Eric und Taylor bereits an der Schlange zur Essensausgabe. Alice warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu, Jessica einen hochmütigen. "Wo hattest du denn eben deine Augen?", fragte Alice neckisch und sah ihn die Richtung, in die ich eben noch gestarrt hatte. Ihre Mundwinkel sanken nach unten und ihr Kiefer spannte sich an. "Mist", stieß sie leise aus und rieb ich das Kinn. "Darüber wird Jasper nicht begeistert sein."

Ich sah zu Boden, als ihr Blick zu mir zurück fand und spürte die Hitze in meine Wangen steigen. Trotz dessen, dass es nichts so sein sollte, und für mich irgendwie extrem peinlich war, konnte ich nicht bestreiten, dass mir Edwards Beschützerinstinkt in irgendeiner Weise ... schmeichelte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln linste ich hinüber zu der Stelle, an der er stand. Die Befürchtung, Edward könnte handgreiflich werden und womöglich eine Strafe bekommen, löste ein beklemmendes Gefühl in mir aus. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass Jasper und Emmett das Problem ebenfalls erkannt hatten, jedoch auf verschiedene Lösungswege gekommen zu sein schienen. Jasper, war der Vernünftige, wie immer. Er hatte Edward beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sagte ein paar Worte, die seinen Bruder zur Besinnung zu bringen schienen. Jedenfalls wandte er sich, wenn auch widerstrebend von Mike ab.

Emmett hingegen schien sich mit einem friedlichen Ausgang der Situation nicht abfinden zu wollen. Auch als Jasper Edward bereits entschieden von Mike weg lenkte, verharrte Emmett noch einen Augenblick und starrte den inzwischen um zehn Zentimeter geschrumpften Mike böse an. Seine Feindseligkeit warf in mir die Frage auf, wie viel er wohl von dem Dilemma zwischen Mike und mir mitbekommen hatte. Doch schließlich wandte sich auch er widerstrebend ab und folgte seinen Brüdern. Die Schüler, die in unmittelbarer Nähe des Geschehens saßen, hatten scheinbar Fetzen des Gesprächs aufgeschnappt, oder zumindest die aufgeladene Stimmung gespürt. Jedenfalls wanden sie hastig die Blicke ab und steckten die Köpfe zusammen, um das Gesehene zu besprechen. In meine Richtung sah keiner. Also hatten sie wenigstens nicht mitbekommen, welche Rolle ich in dieser Sache spielte. Und Mike würde hoffentlich dicht halten.

"Was war das denn?" Ich sah auf, in der Hoffnung, Jessica spräche von etwas anderem. Ihr Mund stand offen und sie starrte in die Richtung, in der eben noch die Cullen-Brüder und Mike gestanden hatten. Alice runzelte die Stirn und warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. "Vielleicht hat Mike sich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Edward kann ungemütlich werden, wenn man ihn reizt", sagte sie schulterzuckend und machte Jessica dann darauf aufmerksam, wie schön ihre Haare heute aussahen. Diese ließ das Thema etwas zu bereitwillig fallen. Ich warf Alice einen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor ich mir mein Mittagessen zusammenstellte und den anderen zu unserem Tisch folgte.

"Und, wie war das Date mit Mike?" Nach dem Taylor diese eine Frage gestellt hatte, vor der ich mich schon den ganzen Tag gefürchtet hatte, wurde es mucksmäuschenstill an unserem Tisch. Ich war schon fast erleichtert, dass sie endlich jemand ausgesprochen hatte. Und da ich mir bereits eine passende Antwot zurückgelegt hatte, auf die ich jetzt zugreifen konnte, wurde ich noch nicht einmal rot. "Das war kein Date, nur eine Verabredung unter Freunden." Taylor zog die Augenbrauen hoch, scheinbar hatte ich ihn nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Zwischen uns ist wirklich nichts."

"Für dich vielleicht, aber auf Seiten Mikes sieht es da ganz anders aus. Aber wahrscheinlich weiß du das", meinte Taylor kopfschüttelnd, aber er gab sein kühles Verhalten mir gegenüber restlos auf und behandelte mich gewohnt zuvorkommend. "Wahrscheinlich ist Mike deswegen so seltsam drauf", sagte Lauren und damit war das Thema beendet. Mike saß heute nicht bei uns und auch Jasper, Edward und Emmett ließen sich das Mittagessens über nicht mehr in der Cafeteria blicken.

Als ich mit Alice an meiner Seite den Biologieraum betrat, saßen Tanya und Edward bereits auf ihren Plätzen, die schräg hintereinander Blick huschte über Tanya hinweg, die genauso kalt und abweisend wirkte wie immer und blieb schließlich an Edward hängen. Er drehte einen Kugelschreiber in seinen Händen hin und her. Sein Gesichtausdruck ließ keinen Rückschluss darauf zu, wie es um seine gegenwärtige Gemütslage stand.

Er hob den Blick und lächelte mich warm an. In seinem Blick war kein Anzeichen darauf zu erkennen, dass er sich eben noch aufgeregt hatte. "Hallo" Obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass seine Begrüßung ausschließlich an mich gerichtet war; jedenfalls sah er mich unverwandt an, während er sprach; war es Alice, die ihm antwortete.

"Wir beide haben nachher noch ein Wörtchen miteinander zu reden! Was war das für ein Aufstand in der Cafeteria?" Edward blinzelte unschuldig durch seine langen Wimpern zu ihr hinauf. Eigentlich war es ungewöhnlich für einen Mann, so lange, dichte Wimpern zu besitzen und wenn seine Züge nicht markant und ausdrucksstark gewesen wären, hätten sie weiblich wirken können. Alice stieß abfällig die Luft durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne und unterbrach so meine Überlegungen.

"Ich bin nicht blöd, Edward!" Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und funkelte ihn ärgerlich an. In wütendem Zustand schien sie um mindestens dreißig Zentimeter zu wachsen. Ich schob mich an ihr vorbei, gelangte unbehelligt auf meinen Platz und war somit aus der Schusslinie. "Bist du nicht?", fragte Edward zweifelnd. Ich drehte mich auf meinem Stuhl um, sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte. Wenn ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm zu saß, fühlte ich mich irgendwie schutzlos und hibbelig, weil ich mir während des Unterrichts ständig einbildete, seinen Blick im Rücken zu spüren. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander!" Alice stolzierte zu ihrem Stuhl neben Edward und setzte sich elegant auf die äußerste Kante. Edward zog gespielt entsetzt eine Augenbraue hoch, was mich zum Grinsen brachte. Wie hatte ich anfangs nur annehmen können, er besäße keinen Humor?

"Lachst du mich etwas aus?" Sein Blick war ernst, doch seine Stimme hatte ihren neckenden Unterton beibehalten. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste", erwiderte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln und ging auf seinen Tonfall ein, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass eher _er_ es war, der Grund dazu hätte, _mich _auszulachen. Schließlich war ich es gewesen, die sich betrunken und einen arglosen Jungen für eine Figur aus einer Kinderverfilmung gehalten hatte. Seine Gedanken schienen eine ähnliche Richtung einzuschlagen, denn es erschien ein anzügliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Mir schoss prompt die Hitze in die Wangen. "Soso... mir kommt da gerade etwas in den Sinn, das du zu mir gesagt haben könntest... am Samstag Abend. Erinnerst du dich?" Er sprach bewusst langsam und ließ seine Stimme absichtlich rau klingen. Ich wich seinem intensiven Blick aus, um nicht die ganze Biologiestunde einen Kopf in der Farbe einer überreifen Tomate zu haben und begegnete Alices Blick. Sie sah halb misstrauisch, halb neugierig zwischen uns hin und her. Aber da war noch etwas in ihrem Blick, das ich nicht so recht definieren konnte, Überraschung? Faszination? Keines der Worte schien wirklich passend, jedoch kamen beide der Realität ziemlich nahe.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst", spielte ich die Unwissende. Edwards Lächeln vertiefte sich und nahm einen herausfordernden Zug an. Er lehnte sich über seinen Tisch zu mir herüber und sah mir in die Augen. Tief verankert in diesen Smaragden glitzerte der Schalk. Ein Hauch seines anziehenden Körpergeruchs stieg mir in die Nase und versetzte mein Gehirn kurze Zeit in den Schlummermodus. Seine plötzliche Nähe brachte mich aus dem Konzept. Aus dieser geringen Entfernung konnte ich jede einzelne Bartstoppel erkennen, die an Kinn, Kiefer und Wangen sprossen. "Hmm, vielleicht sollte ich dann deine Erinnerung etwas ... auffrischen?" Dazu kam es jedoch nicht, denn Mr. Banner betrat das Klassenzimmer und begann den Unterricht. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich erleichtert oder enttäuscht darüber sein sollte. Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, Edwards Stimme hatte verführerisch geklungen. Etwas benebelt rückte ich meinen Stuhl zurrecht und versuchte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Unterricht zu lenken.

* * *

_So, ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden mit dem Chapi und verzeiht mir ganz schnell, dass es es so lange gedauert hat ;) _

_Das nächste Chapi gibts wieder am Mittwoch :) _


	52. Chapter 52

_Hallo ihr Lieben, _

_Diesmal kommt das neue Chapi wieder pünktlich ;) _

_Ein kleiner Teil ist aus Jaspers Sicht geschrieben, weil ich irgendwie Lust drauf hatte..._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Edward**

Es war nicht richtig gewesen Mike zur Rede zu stellen. Trotz dessen, dass mir dies mehr als bewusst war, konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen, es zu bereuen. Was ich allerdings bereute war, dass ich gen Ende unserer Unterhaltung die Nerven verloren hätte, wenn Jas nicht eingegriffen hätte. Trotz meines Aussetzers war das Gespräch zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit verlaufen. Während Mr. Banner etwas erklärte, dass ich bereits in der letzten Biostunde verstanden hatte und da ich wohl schlecht eine Dreiviertelstunde Bellas Rücken anstarren konnte, obwohl das durchaus seinen Reiz hatte, ließ ich das Gespräch mit Mike Revue passieren.

_Flashback_

Ich sah ihn just in dem Augenblick, indem ich die Cafeteria betrat und obwohl ich wusste, dass es riskant war, ihn vor einer so großen Anzahl von Zeugen anzusprechen, konnte ich es keine Sekunde länger heraus zögern. Der Wut, die sich seit dem Moment in mir aufgestaut hatte, indem Bella verkündete, dass sie sich mit Mike treffen würde, wollte Luft gemacht werden. Genauer betrachtet war es vielleicht sogar sinnvoll, ihm in der vollbesetzten Cafeteria die Meinung zu geigen.

Bei so vielen potentiellen Zuhörern würde es mir womöglich leichter fallen, nicht zu vergessen, wo ich mich befand und mich nicht von meinem Ärger leiten zu lassen. Ich durchquerte die Cafeteria und ging auf Mike und seine Freunde zu, die gerade an der Essensausgabe warteten. Ich hatte die vier noch nicht ganz erreicht, als Mike den Kopf drehte und meinem Blick begegnete. Er schien sich durchaus darüber bewusst zu sein, dass diese Unterhaltung für ihn unangenehm werden konnte. Ich blieb vor ihm stehen und blickte auf ihn hinab. In meinem Blick lag all die Verachtung, wie ich sie nur für jemanden wie Mike empfinden konnte. Ich war noch nie sparsam mit der Verteilung der Quellen meines Ärgers gewesen. Es gab vieles und viele, die mich innerlich erzürnten, jedoch geschah es kaum Mal, dass ein abfälliger Blick nicht genug war, um meiner Wut Luft zu machen.

"Ist was?", fragte Mike scheinbar mit dem letzten Rest an Mut, den er aufbringen konnte. Mein Blick fiel auf drei seiner Freunde, die eben noch hinter ihm gestanden hatten, sich jedoch jetzt langsam zurückzogen. Zwei von ihnen, Nelson und Daniel, blieben allerdings zu beiden Seiten Mikes stehen. Dass sie ihrem Freund den Rücken stärkten, erweckte ein gewisses Maß an Respekt für die beiden in mir. Trotzdem war es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn sie nicht erfuhren, was Mike getan hatte. So viel ich wusste, hatte nämlich Nelson ebenfalls eine kleine... Schwäche für Bella und mir war nicht entgangen, wie enthusiastisch er die Neuigkeit aufgenommen hatte, dass aus Mike und Bella kein Paar geworden war.

"Ich würde gern mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen. Du weißt worum es geht", sagte ich kalt. Mikes Augen weiteten sich und er schluckte hörbar. "Das ist okay", meinte er an Daniel und Nelson gewandt, die auf seine Worte ihre Position aufgaben und nicht ohne sich noch mehrere Male neugierig umzudrehen, zu ihrem Tisch gingen. Mein Blick fand zurück zu Mike und prompt loderte die Wut auf, die sich bei meinen Überlegungen etwas verflüchtigt hatte. "Ich habe nicht vor, das publik zu machen, aber ich warne dich, fass sie noch einmal an und ich überlege es mir anders." Mike wich meinem Blick aus, doch ich meinte Verlegenheit und Frustration darin zu erkennen, bevor er die Augen niederschlug. Dass sein Gesicht und Hals sich stark erröteten, sprach für die Verlegenheit.

"Ich glaube, das geht dich nun wirklich nichts an", sagte er, bemüht seiner Stimme einen furchtlosen Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Bella ist meine Stiefschwester. Das heißt, dass mich die Angelegenheit sehr wohl etwas angeht. Weder sie noch ich haben vor dich bloßzustellen, aber ganz ohne eine Lektion wirst du nicht davon kommen." Mike sah sich hilfesuchend im Raum um und versuchte hartnäckig meinem Blick auszuweichen, aber ich konnte die Anspannung spüren, die von ihm abstrahlte. "Sie hat mir sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie nichts von mir will und wenn ich sie vielleicht zuerst falsch verstanden habe, tut es mir leid", knurrte Mike durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

"Ach", bemerkte ich mit dem erneuten Aufflackern von Ärger. "Dann hast du sie also aus versehen in Seattle sitzen gelassen. Ich habe dich nie für eine Intelligentsbestie gehalten, aber das du so dumm bist, hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was ihr alles hätten passieren können?" Mikes Gesicht glühte. "Sie ist freiwillig gegangen!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich bin über den Verlauf des Abends informiert. Unschuldheucheln ist zwecklos."

Mike stieß frustriert die Luft aus. "Klar, für deine Brüder und dich ist Bella eine tolle Abwechslung, die ihr bevormunden und nach eurer Pfeife tanzen lassen könnt."

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musste mich daran hindern, Mike vorne am Kragen zu packen. Er trat von einem Bein aufs andere und schien zu befürchten, zu weit gegangen zu sein. "Pass auf was du sagst, Newton!", erwiderte ich ruhig. Ich hatte es nicht nötig Eindruck zu schinden, indem ich die Stimme erhob. Ich wusste, wie ich auf andere wirkte. Ungesellig, berechnend und distanziert. Und das störte mich nicht im mindesten, denn es hielt verlässlich die Idioten, die männlichen sowie die weiblichen, von mir fern. Mike machte einen Schritt zurück. "Wag es nicht, sie noch einmal anzufassen, hast du mich verstanden?"

"Edward!" Die vertraute, ruhige Stimme Jaspers appellierte an meine Vernunft. Ich wandte den Kopf und begegnete seinem warnenden Blick. Emmett hingegen starrte voller Abscheu auf Mike hinunter und schien nicht im mindesten gewillt, die Situation vor einer Eskalation zu bewahren. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass meine Brüder die Cafeteria betreten hatten, geschweige den, dass sie die Angelegenheit als kritisch betrachteten, denn ansonsten hätten sie nicht eingegriffen. Mike schien sich zunehmend unwohl zu fühlen. Jasper legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte mich mit sanfter Gewalt mit sich zu ziehen. "Ich habe gefragt, ob du mich verstanden hast!", knurrte ich Mike an, Jaspers Griff ignorierend. Mike nickte mechanisch und ich ließ ein wenig besänftigt zu, dass Jas mich wegbugsierte. Ich spürte die Blicke von ein paar Schülern auf mir ruhen, doch als ich in ihrer Richtung sah, wanden sie sich hastig ab. Ich verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Decke. Es war doch immer dasselbe mit den Klatschliebhabern. Ich fragte mich schon jetzt, welche haarsträubende Geschichte sie aus der kleinen Auseinandersetzung spinnen würden.

_Flashbackende_

Mr. Banner hatte eben in diesem Augenblick mit seiner detaillierten Erklärung geendet und ging nun herum, um Arbeitsblätter zu verteilen. Nach meiner kleinen Diskussion waren wir der Cafeteria auf Jaspers Wunsch hin fern geblieben. Er meinte, ich solle mich erst beruhigen. Und anschließend hatte er mir schmunzelnd mitgeteilt, dass ich mir eine möglichst plausible Erklärung würde einfallen lassen müssen, die Bellas Ansprüchen genügte.

Später, als wir von der Turnhalle zum Auto liefen, lenkte sie das erste Mal das Thema auf die Geschehnisse in der Cafeteria. "Was war das vorher?" Ich warf ihr einen schnellen Blick von der Seite zu. Sie wirkte nicht wütend, sondern schien ihren spielerischen Ton von Bio beibehalten zu haben. "Willst du das wirklich wissen?", gab ich zurück und grinste sie an. Wir waren am Auto angekommen und blieben stehen. Bella sah fest zu mir auf. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten, fast ungläubigen Lächeln. "Wahrscheinlich nicht." Ich zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Wow, wer hätte gedacht, dass das so einfach wird? Ich hatte mich auf eine nicht enden wollende Diskussion gefasst gemacht."

Bella zuckte mit den Schultern und warf mir einen neckenden Blick zu. Dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von irgendetwas jenseits meines Rückens angezogen. Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. Ich drehte mich um. Jasper kam auf uns zu geschlendert. Sein vieldeutiges Grinsen konnte ich selbst über diesen Abstand hinweg erkennen. Er zwinkerte Bella zu, sie zwinkerte zurück. Mein Blick wanderte misstrauisch zwischen den beiden hin und her. Ich hatte schon öfters den Verdacht gehegt, dass die beiden viel vertrauter waren, als sie uns andere wissen ließen, aber komischerweise störte mich das nicht mehr wirklich. Na ja, vielleicht ein winziges bisschen, da ich mich unwillkürlich fragte, was _er_ über sie wusste, das _ich _nicht wusste, aber mehr auch nicht. Jas und Bella waren sich sehr ähnlich und wenn ich meinem Bruder nicht vollkommen vertraut hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich doch sehr... eifersüchtig darauf gewesen, dass die beiden sich auf einer Wellenlänge zu befinden schienen.

Zuhause machte sich Bella an die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen und Jasper zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, Em war heute mit Rosalie nach hause gefahren. Ich setzte mich an den Flügel und fuhr fort, mit der Melodie herumzuprobieren, die mir vor ein paar Tagen im Kopf herumgespukt war und die ich als so viel versprechend empfand, dass ich sie trotz meiner Bedenken, ausweitete. Das erste Mal seit einem Jahr war mir wieder eine Melodie zugefallen und das hatte den Wunsch in mir geweckt, wieder zu komponieren.

**Jasper**

"Er komponiert wieder!", dachte ich überrascht und hörte genauer hin. Es war eine schöne, etwas schwermütige Melodie, die sich ab und zu lichtete und vergnügter wurde, bevor sie sich erneut verdüsterte. Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Meinen kleinen Bruder hatte es total erwischt.

Inzwischen verfolgte ich die Geschehnisse zwischen Bella und Edward mit großem Vergnügen. Es gefiel mir, die Veränderung zu beobachten, die meinen Bruder durchlief, seit er Bella näher kennen gelernt hatte. Er schien immer mehr nach ihren Grundsätzen zu handeln und ein besseres Gespür dafür zu bekommen, wie er sich den Menschen in seiner Umgebung gegenüber am besten verhielt. Er war viel aufmerksamer, weniger verschlossen und registrierte jede Kleinigkeit an Bellas Verhalten. Auf einmal übernahm er liebend gern die Heldenrolle, gegen die er sich sonst tunlichst gewehrt hatte.

Nun, _auf einmal_ stimmte wohl nicht ganz. Bella und Renee waren schon seit zwei Monaten, fast drei, in Forks und Edward hatte nicht plötzlich reagiert sondern anfänglich nur in ungewohnter Heftigkeit. Die Veränderung war ein langsamer, stetiger Prozess, der auch jetzt noch lange nicht abgeschlossen war. Es würde noch vieles brauchen, bis er nach so langer Zeit der inneren Abgekapseltheit für eine Beziehung bereit war, aber ich war mir sicher, dass Bella ihm diese zeit geben könnte und auch sonst die besten Voraussetzungen mitbrachte, um mit seinem Wesen zurrecht zu kommen. Meine anfängliche Besorgnis war Amüsement gewichen. Mir gefiel es, Edward dabei zu beobachten, wie er Bella betrachtete und jede ihrer Bewegungen wahrnahm. Sie schien sich seiner Blicke aber kaum bewusst zu sein, was die Situation um so komischer machte.

**Bella**

Am Freitagabend war es so weit. Wir hatten die ganze Woche darauf hingearbeitet, die Turnhalle in eine Galerie verwandelt, die Renees Kunstwerken gerecht wurde, organisiert, Einladungen verteilt und das Ereignis in ganz Forks bekannt gemacht. Während ich unser Werk betrachtete, konnte ich nicht anders als stolz zu sein. Die Wände der Turnhalle waren zur einen Hälfte mit schwarzen, zur anderen mit weißen Stoffbahnen verhüllte, sodass ein starker Kontrast zwischen hell und dunkel entstand. Zahlreiche Werke Renees hatten ihren Weg in die improvisierte Ausstellungshalle gefunden und präsentierten sich in ihrer vollen Pracht. Die grellen Farben leuchteten auf dem schwarzweißen Untergrund. Wir hatten zusätzlich helle Scheinwerfer organisiert, um die Halle bestmöglich auszuleuchten. Die Bilder waren perfekt in Szene gesetzt. Ich hielt ergriffen inne, obwohl ich eigentlich dringend gebraucht wurde.

Mit dem Ansturm an Besuchern hatten wir nicht gerechnet und so fehlte an allen Ecken und Enden eine helfende Hand. Es schienen fast alle Bewohner der Kleinstadt gekommen zu sein. Hier und da blitzte ein bekanntes Gesicht aus der Menge, die sich gemächlichen Schrittes durch die Halle schob. Viele von Alices Freundinnen waren hier und auch ein paar ältere Jungen, die wahrscheinlich irgendwie mit Emmett in Verbindung standen. Außerdem war scheinbar das gesamte Lehrerkollegium der Highschool vertreten, Mr. Banner bediente sich gerade mit strahlender Miene an einem der Tische, welche Häppchen und Fingerfood anboten und ich meinte aus den Augenwinkeln Mrs. Cope zu erkennen, die in die Betrachtung eines Bilds versunken war.

Zudem waren sämtliche Nachbarn, Kunstliebhaber und diejenigen, die sich einbildeten, welche zu sein her gekommen und betrachteten mit fachmännischer Miene oder echtem Entzücken die ausgestellten Bilder. Renee wurde ständig in Gespräche verwickelt, gerade unterhielt sie sich mit einem hoch gewachsenen Mann, der mit seinem maßgeschneiderten schwarzen Anzug so richtig aus der Masse heraus stach und hier nicht wirklich hinein passen wollte. Er zog die Blicke der übrigen Gäste an, die ihn teilweise schamlos angafften und es nicht wagten, ihn im Gedränge zu nahe zu kommen, geschweige denn ihn herum zuschieben oder anzurempeln. Die Blicke, mit dem sie ihn musterten, schwankten zwischen ehrfurchtsvoller Bewunderung und Pikiertheit bis hin zu blankem Abscheu.

Renee schien von Innen heraus zu strahlen. Sie war so wunderschön in ihrer schlichten weißen Bluse, unter der sich sanft ihr Babybauch wölbte, dass sich die Gäste regelrecht um sie scharten. Meine Mutter so glücklich zu sehen, machte auch mich glücklich. Es schien so, als wäre sie endlich angekommen und hätte in Carlisle ihre ganz persönliche Erfüllung gefunden. Meine anfänglichen Bedenken waren fast vollständig verstummt. Und wenn doch einmal Zweifel in mir aufstiegen, musste ich nur einen Blick auf die Gesichter der beiden, auf ihre zärtlich verschlungenen Hände werfen, auf alle die kleinen Gesten und Blicke, die verrieten, wie sehr sie sich liebten, um sie verlässlich zum verstummen zu bringen.

Mein Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Schmunzeln, als ich Edward nur ein paar Schritte entfernt mit zwei älteren Damen sprechen sah. "Aber mein Lieber, Sie werden doch wohl nicht schon weiter arbeiten? Leisten Sie uns Gesellschaft!", beschwerte sich die eine und tätschelte seinen Arm. Edward schenkte ihr ein engelsgleiches Lächeln, das nur demjenigen seine Genervtheit verriet, der ihn gut kannte. "Genau!", bekräftigte die andere Dame im purpurnen Tweedmantel. "Wir brauchen einen fachkundigen Assistenten!"

"Oh, ich kann Ihnen nicht viel über die Bilder erzählen. Da müssen Sie sich an Renee wenden, Mrs. Gordon", erwiderte Edward und versuchte sich charmant aus der Affäre zu ziehen. "Ach, papperlapapp. Warum so bescheiden? Sie können das genau so gut. Außerdem würden Sie doch wohl zwei älteren Damen keinen Wunsch abschlagen, oder?"

Edwards Mudwinkel zuckten. "Natürlich nicht."

* * *

_Hoffe euch hats gefallen ;) Bis zum nächsten Mal  
_


	53. Chapter 53

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_vielen vielen lieben Dank an: Miriam, twyheart24, die Gastreviewer ohne Namen und ganz besonders an FloriAnKu !_

_Ich bedanke mich viel zu selten persönlich bei euch :) _

_Soo jetzt kommen wir zu den weniger schönen Neuigkeiten: Ich fahre in den Urlaub, bin also die nächste Woche weg. Da ich keine Internetverbindung habe, kann ich leider auch nicht am Mittwoch posten. Vielleicht schaffe ich es wieder am Wochenende. _

_So und nun zum Chapi ;)_

* * *

"Ach, papperlapapp. Warum so bescheiden? Sie können das genau so gut. Außerdem würden Sie doch wohl zwei älteren Damen keinen Wunsch abschlagen, oder?"

Edwards Mudwinkel zuckten. "Natürlich nicht."

Auf Mrs. Gordons faltigem Gesicht erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln und dann kniff sie Edward doch tatsächlich in die Wange! Um ein Haar wäre ich in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Der coole Edward Cullen, traute sich nicht, älteren Damen gegenüber unhöflich zu werden. Die Ironie der Situation war mir nur zu bewusst.

Plötzlich hob Edward den Kopf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ganz so, wie ich es von ihm gelernt hatte und lächelte ihm spöttisch zu. Er erwiderte mein Lächeln gequält, wandte sich aber gleich darauf wieder mit charmanter Höflichkeit an die beiden Damen. Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und wollte mich gerade Alice und Rosalie anschließen, die herumgingen und Sektgläser verteilten und wieder auffüllten, als ich angesprochen wurde.

"Ah, da ist ja die geheimnisvolle Schönheit dem Porträt entsprungen!" Ich wandte mich nach rechts und sah einen Mann mittleren Alters neben mir stehen. Er hatte gelocktes Haar, das ihm bis an die Schultern reichte und eine Nickelbrille auf der Nase, die ihm das Aussehen eines Uhus verlieh. Ich lächelte ihn höflich an und versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unangenehm mir das vermeintliche Kompliment war. "Guten Tag, kennen wir uns?", fragte ich betont geschäftsmäßig. Seine Hand schoss hervor und ergriff meine. "Andrew Born. Ich wohne in der Barringtonstreet." Wahrscheinlich sollte mir der Straßennamen etwas sagen, da er das aber nicht tat, lächelte ich nur höflich. "Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen." Ich entzog ihm meine Hand, die er während er sprach fest gehalten hatte und keine Anstalten machte, sie loszulassen.

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Nach Ihrem Namen muss ich nicht fragen. Sie sind Isabella Swan, die Tochter der herausragenden Künstlerin, die all diese Bilder geschaffen hat!"

Ich fühlte mich um Renees Willen geschmeichelt. "Eine Künstlerin ist das Beste, was Forks passieren konnte. Wenn Sie mich fragen hat diese Kleinstadt nichts mehr nötig, als eine gehörige Portion Kultur", fuhr er fort. "Nun, das kann ich nicht beurteilen", erwiderte ich diplomatisch. Ich wollte die Einwohner Forks´ nichts als bäuerliche Einfaltspinsel darstellen. "Natürlich können Sie das nicht! Sie kommen aus Phoenix, einer wunderschönen Großstadt. Wenn Sie mich fragen, die Schönste ganz Arizonas", ereiferte sich Mr. Born. Irgendwie hatte ich mich trotz dessen, dass ich bereits ein paar Monate hier lebte, noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass jeder hier so ziemlich alles über mich zu wissen schien. Selbst Menschen, denen ich noch nie begegnet war, schienen bestens über mein bisheriges Leben im Bilde zu sein. Gruselig.

"Waren Sie schon mal in Phoenix?", erkundigte ich mich, neugierig geworden aufgrund seiner Begeisterung. "Nun, das nicht", lenkte er verlegen ein. Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand. Ich wollt gerade mit meiner Arbeit fortfahren, als Mr. Born mich nötigte, ihm die Gedanken hinter den Bildern zu erklären. Er drängte mich sogleich zu einem exotischen, in orange- und Rottönen gehaltenen Gemälde und schwatzte mir eine Interpretation ab. Während ich stümperhaft herumstammelte und verzweifelt versuchte, mich an Renees Worte zu erinnern, die sie mir in den letzten Tagen zu den Gemälden eingetrichtert hatte, betrachtete Mr. Born das Bild mit einem Kennerblick, ohne wirklich hinzusehen und nickte wissend. Anhand seiner Reaktion konnte ich schnell erkennen, dass er kein wirklicher Kunstliebhaber war, sondern sich nur wichtig machen wollte. Niemand, der auch nur einen Hauch von Kunst verstand, würde meinem sinnlosen Geplapper mit beifälliger Miene lauschen.

"Ganz richtig, Ms. Swan. Sie scheinen ein gutes Gespür für die Kunst zu besitzen. Ganz wie Ihre Mutter. Sie werden mit Sicherheit ebenfalls einmal eine große Künstlerin. Wer weiß, vielleicht überflügeln Sie sie sogar irgendwann."

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten, doch ich verkniff mir die Bemerkung, dass ein Bild von mir leicht mit dem Gekrakel eines Kindergartenkindes verwechselt werden konnte. "Das ist sehr... nett von Ihnen."

"Jaja, die Kunst", unterbrach er mich, als ich das nächste Bild gegen den Geräuschpegel zu erklären versuchte, wobei ich mich strikt an Renees Worte hielt. "Sie wird doch von allen viel zu wenig geschätzt!" Ich nickte und bemühte mich, ernst zu bleiben. "Wenn Sie mich fragen, sollte Kunst in der Schule mit Mathe und Englisch gleichziehen!"

Große Reden schwingen konnte dieser Mr. Born offensichtlich. Und die Worte: _Wenn Sie mich fragen_, schienen ihn irgendwie besonders zu reizen, jedenfalls benutzte er sie ständig.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Born. Ich müsste Mal eben Ihre _fachkundige Assistentin _entführen." Edward war unbemerkt an uns herangetreten. Scheinbar hatte er sich von seinen beiden betagten Verehrerinnen losreißen können. "Oh, nun ich entbehre sie nur ungern, aber wenn es sein muss..." Mr. Born schenkte mir ein breites Lächeln. "Ich brauche sie im Lager", erklärte Edward vergnügt. "Die Sektvorräte müssen aufgestockt werden." Mit diesen Worten griff er nach meinem Arm und zog mich mit sich. Ich betrachtete seine Hand, seine langen Finger, die sich vollständig um meinen nackten Oberarm gelegt hatten. Der Anblick löste ein vertrautes Kribbeln in meinem Inneren aus. Wir strebten auf die Seitentür zu, hinter der sich ein kleiner Raum befand, indem Sportgeräte aufbewahrt wurden und den wir als Lagerraum für Sekt und Snacks benutzten.

"Hat Emmett nicht eben erst Sekt nach vorne gebracht?", fragte ich, ließ mich aber bereitwillig durch die Tür schieben. "Doch." Edward grinste. Ich musterte ihn argwöhnisch. "Das heißt, wir brauchen gar keinen?" Die Tür fiel hinter uns zu und dämpfte augenblicklich die Geräusche aus der Halle.

"Nope." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Und warum hast du mich dann hier her bestellt?" Ich ließ mich auf eine Getränkekiste sinken und blinzelte zu ihm hinauf. "Ich dachte, du hattest vielleicht genug von Mr. Born, alias _das Schwatzmaul_." Ich schmunzelte. "Er, _ehem_, ist ein unterhaltsamer Zeitgenosse." Edward lachte in sich hinein und lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans vergraben. Die Sportgeräte und Lebensmittel nahmen den Großteil des Raumes ein, sodass wir näher beieinander waren, als üblich. "_diplomatico__." _

"Ich dachte, du sprichst nur spanisch." Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein bisschen hiervon, ein bisschen davon." Ich lachte, was mir einen fragenden Blick von ihm einhandelte. Ich hatte zufällig mal ein Gespräch seiner Spanischlehrerin mit einem anderen Lehrer mitbekommen, währenddessen sie seine sprachlichen Fähigkeiten in den Himmel gelobt hatte. Von wegen ein bisschen hiervon, ein bisschen davon. Aber das mit dem Italienisch war mir neu.

"Was machen wir hier eigentlich? Sollten wir nicht lieber wieder den anderen helfen?", fragte ich nervös. Irgendwie war mir erst jetzt wirklich bewusst geworden, wie eng es hier war... und wir waren allein. Die Luft um uns herum schien zu knistern und die fröhliche Stimmung kippte. Ich sah zu Edward auf, der die Stirn runzelte und sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr. "Vielleicht, ja." Ich sprang auf und wollte mich an ihm vorbei zur Tür drängen, doch seine Hand schloss sich um meinen Unterarm und hielt mich zurück.

Mein Herz vollführte einen seltsamen kleinen Hüpfer. Wir standen nahe beieinander, sehr nahe. Ich traute mich kaum, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Was ist?" Meine Stimme ließ mich wie nicht anders zu erwarten, statt selbstbewusst und mutig zu klingen, im Stich. Ich heftete meinen Blick auf seine Brust, die von einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt verhüllt wurde, das nur wenig der Fantasie überließ. Sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich deutlich. Ich zwang mich, aufzusehen, als die Sekunden verstrichen und er mir eine Antwort schuldig blieb. Mein Blick glitt hinauf, von seinem Kinn zu den Lippen, weiter zu der geraden Nase und hielt schließlich bei seinen grünen Augen inne. Sie sahen mich nicht direkt an, sondern ruhten auf meinen Lippen. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Ich wusste nicht, ob es an den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen lag, aber sein Blick wirkte verschleiert und... _hungrig_ ? Ich schluckte und ein heißer Schauer überlief mich, während gleichzeitig nagende Angst in mir hinauf kroch. Scheinbar war mein Körper völlig überfordert und unsicher, ob der nach Edward lechzende Teil, oder der bedachte, vernünftige an der Reihe war.

"Du kaust auf deiner Lippe." Edwards Stimme klang rau. Von dem Klang bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Egal was ich zum Thema Küssen unter Freunden gesagt hatte, jetzt spielte es keine Rolle mehr. Ich war über den Punkt hinaus, ihn aus Angst vor den Folgen, die das hier unzweifelhaft mit sich bringen würde, aufzuhalten. Und scheinbar wusste Edward das auch. Er griff nach meinen Armen, drehte mich herum, sodass mein Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst wurde und hielt meine Handgelenke links und rechts von meinem Kopf in seinem Schraubzwingenhaften Griff. Mein Herz schlug inzwischen so laut, dass er es mit Sicherheit hören konnte. Wir starrten uns an und was ich in seinen Zügen las, brachte irgendetwas in meinem Unterleib dazu, sich zusammenzuziehen. Das pure Begehren stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war so vollkommen anders und neu, ich hatte Angst, fürchtete mich vor dem Unbekannten und trotzdem war da dieses Sehnen...

Ohne Vorwarnung presste Edward plötzlich seine Lippen auf meine und drängte seinen Körper gegen mich. Es war vollkommen anders, als beim letzten Mal. Nicht zärtlich und vorsichtig, sondern dringlich und heiß und...

Ich versuchte meine Hände aus Edwards griff zu befreien. Ich wollte ihn anfassen, ihn unter meinen Fingern spüren, doch sein Griff wurde nur noch fester.

Seine Lippen lagen fordernd, fast grob auf meinen und schickten Hitzewallungen durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich hatte noch nie etwas derartiges erlebt. So verrucht und erotisch. Seine Zunge schnellte in meinen Mund und entlockte mir ein kehliges Geräusch, das ich noch nie zuvor vonmir gegeben hatte. Mein Puls hämmerte mir in den Ohren. Der Drang, ihn anzufassen, überwältigte mich. Mit einem Ruck befreite ich meine Hände und ließ sie über seine Brust gleiten. Sein T-Shirt rutschte hoch und plötzlich spürte ich nackte, heiße Haut unter meinen Fingern. Ein Grollen stieg in Edward Brust hoch, das mir als heißer Schauer über den Körper rann. Edward Hände vergruben sich in meinem Haar und zogen meinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang irgendwo hinter uns, es drang gedämpft wie durch Watte an mein Ohr und konnte meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht fesseln. Ich war anderweitig beschäftigt. Jemand sog scharf die Luft ein. Plötzlich riss Edward sich von mir los und fluchte.

"_La mierda_!"

Aha, scheinbar war er wieder beim Spanischen angelangt, dachte ich trocken, bevor mir langsam das Ausmaß der Situation klar wurde und dessen was ich gerade im Begriff gewesen war, zu tun.

Meine Hände fielen schlaff hinab. Mein Herz raste und ich rang keuchend nach Luft. Und dann stieg das nackte Grauen in mir hinauf und verdrängte all die triebhaften Gefühle aus meinem Hormonvernebelten Gehirn.

Rosalie stand mit offenem Mund und dem Ausdruck unverhohlener Überraschung im Gesicht an der Tür und starrte uns an. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, was wir für ein Bild abgaben. Beide vollkommen außer Atem, mit erhitzte Gesichtern und gerötete Wangen und in meinem Fall völlig zerzausten Haare. Ich durchforstete mein Gehirn nach irgendeiner Ausrede, war mir aber gleichzeitig bewusst, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Selbst wenn ich nicht vorübergehend einem totalen Aussetzer meines Gehirns beiwohnte und anständig denken könnte, wären Erklärungsversuche zwecklos. Bruchstücke von Standartausreden schossen mir durch den Kopf, wie: _Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst_ und _das war nur Mundzumundbeatmung_. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre in hysterisches Gelächter ausgebrochen. Die ganze Situation erinnerte mich verdächtig an einen Film aus Alices Videothek.

Am meisten aber, war ich von mir selbst entsetzt. Denn in dem Augenblick, da Rosalie uns unterbrochen hatte, hatte nur ein einziger Gedanken in meinem Kopf platz gefunden: Wer zur Hölle stört uns jetzt?

"Ich... Ich habe nichts gesehen!", sagte Rosalie und wandte sich ab. An der Türschwelle hielt sie allerdings inne und drehte sich noch einmal zu uns um. "Ihr solltet wieder in die Halle kommen." Und an mich gewandt meinte sie: "Und du solltest vielleicht etwas mit deinen Haaren machen." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte und verschwand. In den wenigen Sekunden, in denen die Türe offen stand, wurden die Stimmen aus der provisorischen Galerie laut. Ich erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die versammelten Menschen, darunter Carlisle, der sich angeregt mit ein paar Leuten unterhielt. Nun war ich endgültig in der Realität angekommen.

Edward stieß langsam die Luft durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne aus und fuhr sich grob mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Rosalie hat recht", sagte er schließlich in normalem Tonfall und ohne mich anzusehen. "Wir sollten zurückgehen." Er wandte sich ab und streckte seine hand nach der Türklinke aus. "Warte!", rief ich fassungslos und trat auf ihn zu. Er wich augenblicklich vor mir zurück, was mir einen kurzen Stich versetzte.

"Was willst du? Eine Erklärung?" Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Eben hatte er mich noch geküsst und jetzt betrachtete er mich kühl und überheblich. "Zum Beispiel", zischte ich. Er seufzte und sein Blick wurde weicher. "Aber ich hab keine, oder jedenfalls keine, die du hören willst."

Was war das denn? Hatte Edward heute vielleicht seinen kryptischen Tag? Warum sollte ich seine Erklärung nicht hören wollen?

_Weil sie dich verletzten würde, _flüsterte die leise Stimme in meinem Inneren. "Okay", sagte ich trotzig. Er hatte mich eben dazu gebracht, alle Mauern fallen zu lassen, über Bedenken und Ängst hinwegzugehen und jetzt das. Ich war sauer auf ihn und auf mich, weil ich mich hatte mitreißen lassen. Was, wenn Rosalie uns nicht unterbrochen hätte? Wo hätte das geendet?

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte Edward nervös, als ich mich an ihm vorbei schob und die Türe einen Spalt öffnete. "Raus, was denkst du denn?" Edward drückte die Tür sofort wieder zu und lehnte sich dagegen. "Was soll das?", fuhr ich ihn an.

"Bella, hör mir zu, bitte!" Widerstrebend sah ich zu ihm auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck überraschte mich. Er wirkte hin und her gerissen. "Das eben, Himmel, ich... hätte das nicht machen sollen, aber in dem Augenblick... Hast du das auch gespürt?"

Ich nickte zögerlich. "Ich weiß gerade nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht. Verstehst du das?"

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich lächeln. Edward schien sich wirklich Mühe zu geben, die Wogen wieder zu glätten. Und er hatte es auch gefühlt, diese Spannung, dieses Knistern... "Ja, mir geht es ähnlich." Er nickte und warf mir ein zerknirschtes Lächeln zu, das den Rest meiner Wut auf ihn, dahin schmelzen ließ. Plötzlich verspürte ich den Wunsch, ihn aufzumuntern. "Na komm, wir haben die anderen lange genug sich selbst überlassen." Edward stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und hielt mir die Türe auf.

Ich nutzte meine in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare als Ausrede, um ein paar Minuten von Edward los zu kommen. Ich musste allein sein. In der Toilette schloss ich mich ein, klappte den Klodeckel hinunter und setzte mich. Seufzend vergrub ich das Gesicht in den zitternden Händen. Ich war im Begriff gewesen, etwas zu tun, für das ich noch lange nicht bereit war, vielleicht nie bereit sein würde. Hätte Edward den Dingen ihren Lauf gelassen, oder auch ohne Rosalies Auftauchen die Sache rechtzeitig beendet? Fragen über Fragen türmten sich in meinem Kopf auf, wie die Wolkenberge am Horizont.

_Hättest du denn aufgehört?_, fragte die leise Stimme in meinem Kopf zaghaft.

"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte ich fassungslos. "Ich weiß es nicht."

* * *

_So, das wars mal wieder ;) Bis zum Wochenende !_


	54. Chapter 54

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ich hoffe, ihr seid trotz des weit verbreiteten Hochwassers trocken geblieben ;) _

_Tausend Dank an euch Reviewschreiber ! *seufz* Ich lese euer Feedback so gern ;) _

_Das Chapi hier kommt zwar etwas spät (Irgendwie bin ich heute Morgen aus allen Wolken gefallen, weil morgen wieder Schule ist und musste noch ziemlich viel machen) aber besser spät als nie :D _

_Vielleicht schaff ich es demnächst mal zusätzlich zu den Post-Terminen was hochzuladen, weil ihr alle immer so geduldig wartet!_

* * *

"Was für ein wunderschöner Abend!", rief Renee, als wir später bei einem Glas Wein im Wohnzimmer saßen und die Ereignisse der Ausstellung Revue passieren ließen.

"Die Leute waren begeistert", stimmte Alice zufrieden zu. Ich drehte mein Weinglas in den Händen hin und her und beobachtete, wie die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit umherschwappte. Ich hatte meine Kein-Alkohol-Regel ausnahmsweise ein wenig gelockert, nach dem mir Alice, Rosalie und Jasper erklärt hatten, dass dieser Wein etwas Besonderes war. Ich nippte an meinem Glas und schloss die Augen, als das schwere, süßliche Aroma meinen Mund erfüllte.

"Hast du dich gut amüsiert mit Mr. Born?", erkundigte sich Emmett mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. Ich schmunzelte. "Ziemlich. Er hat meinen baldigen künstlerischen Durchbruch vorausgesagt. Ein weißer Mann,_ wenn du mich fragst_." Die anderen lachten über meine Anspielung. Scheinbar schien dieser Mr. Born nicht nur in Sachen Kunst ein Wichtigtuer zu sein. "Edward hatte aber auch eine unterhaltsame Gesellschaft. Die ältere Generation reißt sich ja gerade zu um ihn, nicht war?", sagte ich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch als er zum Sprechen ansetzte, fuhr ihm Jasper über den Mund. "Die Omis sind völlig begeistert von ihm, seit er einer von ihnen beim Einkaufen ein Glas mit Essiggurken von den oberen Regalen gepflückt hat." Jasper zwinkerte mir zu und Emmett brach in Gelächter aus. "Ein Gentleman der alten Schule", stimmte ich mit gespieltem Ernst zu. Anhand Edwards Blick war leicht zu erkennen, dass ihm mein Seitenhieb nicht entgangen war. _Ein_ _Gentleman der alten Schule_, _der im Lagerraum über Mädchen herfällt_, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. _Mädchen, die nur all zu willig sind, mit ihm Grenzen zu überschreiten_.

"Es war übrigens eine Dose mit getrockneten Pflaumen, keine Essiggurken", sagte Edward ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, doch in seinen Augen glitzere der Schalk.

"Wer war eigentlich dieser Typ im Anzug?", erkundigte ich mich, als ich mein Weinglas sinken ließ, nach dem ich einen Schluck getrunken hatte. "Ach ja!", rief Renee aus und rutschte hibbelig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. "Das war Mr. Rodriguez, ein wichtiger Geschäftsmann und _Kunstliebhaber _aus Seattle. Er will meine Bilder in seiner Galerie ausstellen und so etwas wie eine Gala organisieren. Nur geladene Gäste vom Fach werden anwesend sein! Für mich kann das der entscheidende Abend zum Erfolg sein", ereiferte sie sich und strahlte in die Runde. "Rodriguez?", wiederholte Emmett langsam. "Ist das nicht dieser steinreiche Typ, der Darlylightning Enterprise gegründet hat?"

Ich nahm am Rande meines Blickfelds wahr, wie Edward verächtlich die Augen verdrehte. "Sein Sohn, wennschon. Mr. Rodriguez Senior dürfte an die _sechzig_ sein."

Alice stieß einen spitzen Schrei des Entzückens aus. "Du wirst berühmt, Renee! Menschen aus aller Welt werden deine Bilder kaufen wollen."

"Wann soll diese Gala stattfinden?", fragte Jasper, als sich Alice endlich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Am Samstag." Carlisle griff nach der Weinflasche und schenkte sich nach. "Nächste Woche schon? Ist das nicht viel zu kurzfristig?", fragte ich verblüfft. Edward kicherte und ich wandte mich notgedrungen in seine Richtung. "Glaub mir Bella, wenn ein Mann von Mr. Rodriguez Juniors Wichtigkeit mit dem Finger schnippt, springen die Leute und lassen alles andere liegen." Ich verzog das Gesicht. Sein belehrender Tonfall missfiel mir. "Du hast das Wichtigste vergessen, Renee", meinte Carlisle und lächelte sie zärtlich an. "Wir sind als die Ehrengäste geladen."

"Wahnsinn!" Emmett rang die Hände. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten, in diesen gigantischen Wolkenkratzer zu kommen. So viel Glas und Metall auf einem Fleck habe ich noch nie sonst wo gesehen!"

Rosalie runzelte die Stirn. "Gibt es da eine bestimmte Kleiderordnung? Bei so einem Anlass und dazu in solch gehobenen Kreisen geht es doch sicher sehr formell zu."

Renee nickte. "Smoking und Kleid sind Pflicht."

"Habt ihr zufällig etwas passendes im Schrank hängen?", fragte Carlisle vergnügt.

Daraufhin folgte ein kurzes Schweigen, aber die Frage war wohl auch eher rhetorisch gemeint. "Gut, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir am Dienstag gemeinsam einkaufen gesehen. Ich kann mir den Nachmittag frei nehmen." Carlisles Worte lösten Begeisterungsstürme aus, die vor allem von Seitens Rosalie und Alice kamen. Die Jungen hingegen wirkten eher mäßig angetan, Edward runzelte die Stirn, Emmett verzog das Gesicht und Jasper stieß einen resignerten Seufzer aus. Renee dagegen klatschte in die Hände wie ein Kind. "Ein Ausflug mit der ganzen Familie!"

Klar, meine Mutter spielte grundsätzlich gerne die heile Welt, aber seltsam war, dass mich das überhaupt nicht störte.

**Edward**

Gestern Abend waren wir erst spät ins Bett gekommen und hatten den ganzen Vormittag des nächsten Tages darauf verwendet, die Turnhalle wieder als solche zu erkennen zu geben. Zu Renees Glück hatte die Assistentin von Mr. Rodriguez Junior nach dem Mittagessen angerufen um einen Termin zu vereinbaren, bei dem man die Bilder aussuchen wollte, die am Samstag ausgestellt werden sollten. Mr. Rodriguez Junior ließ sich selbst persönlich und einen Experten in Sachen Kunst, nach eigener Aussage ein guter Freund von ihm, für den Nachmittag ankündigen, sodass Renee sich wenig später ins Atelier aufmachte, während Carlisle seine Schicht im Krankenhaus antrat.

Das mit Bella und mir wurde immer komplizierter und frustrierte mich viel mehr, als es sollte. Sie hatte nach dem desaströsen Date mit Mike ihre verschlossene Art mir gegenüber fast vollständig abgelegt. Inzwischen hatte ich das Gefühl, sie wirklich zu kennen, was die Dinge kein Bisschen einfacher machte. Ich war nicht der Typ für Beziehungen. Und trotzdem war Bella das erste Mädchen, mit dem ich mir vorstellen konnte, enger verbunden zu sein. Doch der Gedanke, sie möglicherweise zu verletzten, war übermächtig. Ich war jemand, der die Menschen wegstieß, wenn sie mir zu nahe kamen. Die Angst davor, einen weiteren Verlust zu erleiden war zu groß. Die Menschen, die ich liebte verließen mich. Und dennoch hatte ich Bella so nah an mich heran gelassen, wie niemanden zuvor. Ich betrachtete sie durch den Rückspiegel. Alice hatte ihr das mahagonifarbene Haar geflochten und feinsäuberlich mit Haarnadeln festgesteckt.

Sie sah hübsch aus. Wenn ich sie weiter so anstarrte, würde ich noch einen Unfall bauen. Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit widerwillig auf den Straßenverkehr. Meine Gedanken tasteten sich vorsichtig weiter hervor zu meinem... _Aussetzer_ gestern. _Aussetzter, _so bezeichnete ich meinen vorübergehenden Verlus des zusammenhängenden Denkens, jeder Vorsicht und allem Anstand.

Ich hatte sie praktisch überfallen. Plötzlich lag da diese Spannung in der Luft und ich hatte mich vom Zauber des Augenblicks mitreißen lassen. Es war nicht okay von mir gewesen und im nachhinein war ich Rosalie sehr dankbar, dass sie mich daran gehindert hatte, noch weiter zu gehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich irgendwann in der Lage gewesen wäre, selbst von Bella abzulassen. In besagtem Augenblick war ich allerdings weit davon entfernt gewesen, auch nur ans Aufhören zu denken. Bella hatte irgendetwas an sich, dass mich süchtig nach ihrer Nähe machte. Gespräche waren schön, aber sie reichten nicht mehr aus, um meinen Hunger nach ihr zu stillen. Es war nicht mehr genug. Jetzt, da ich einen weiteren Schritt getan hatte, wollte ich noch einen nächsten und noch einen übernächsten tun. Und das war falsch. Sehr falsch.

Rosalie und Emmett unterhielten sich gut gelaunt, und auch Bella beteiligte sich an dem Gespräch. Ich dachte daran, wie sehr sie sich seit ihrer Ankunft verändert hatte, wie viel offener sie geworden war, lebendiger. Sie wirkte nicht mehr durchgehend wie eine Erwachsene in einem Teenykörper sonder benahm sich zeitweise ihrem Alter entsprechend.

Es war Samstag Abend und wir hatten uns einen kleinen Pub in Seattle als heutiges Ziel ausgesucht, indem eine Live-Band spielen sollte. Em saß neben mir im Beifahrersitz, während Rosalie und Bella sich die Rückbank teilten. Alice und Jasper fuhren mit Jaspers Wagen hinter uns her. Meine Achtung vor Rosalie war seit gestern Abend beträchtlich gestiegen, denn sie hatte mit keinem Blick, keiner noch so kleinen Andeutung auf ihre Entdeckung angespielt. Sie tat so, als hätte sie Bella und mich nie beim Knutschen erwischt. Ich nahm mir vor, mich bei ihr in den nächsten Tagen für ihre Diskretion zu bedanken, falls sich eine Gelegenheit bot.

"Wie sieht´s aus, Bella, hast du vor dich wieder zu betrinken?", fragte Em grinsend. Bella schoss prompt die Röte in die Wangen. Mein Mund verzog sich automatisch zu einem Lächeln und meine Augen schnellten erneut zum Rückspiegel, um einen kurzen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. "Das hatte ich nicht vor."

"Schade eigentlich." Rosalie grinste. "Das heißt, du wirst Edward nicht wieder anbaggern?" Bella sah peinlich berührt überall hin, nur nicht zu mir. "Vielleicht überlasse ich das besser dem Edward Cullen-Fanclub. Die wissen wenigstens, was sie tun und blamieren sich nicht bis auf die Knochen."

"So schlecht hast du dich gar nicht angestellt", meinte Em kumpelhaft. Das hatte sie in der Tat nicht. Mir wurde schon bei dem Gedanken an Bellas unbeholfene Flirtattacke heiß. Wobei meine Gedanken erneut abschweiften und sich in den Lagerraum verirrten. Wie gut sich ihre Hände auf der nackten Haut meiner Brust angefühlt hatten... Ihre weichen, warmen Lippen...

Ich drängte die Erinnerung hastig zurück. Jetzt sollte ich darüber wirklich nicht nachdenken, sonst landete der Wagen doch noch im Graben.

Bella lachte, als würde sie es nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, Emmetts Worten Glauben zu schenken. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein war kaum vorhanden. Ich kannte sie. "Das sagst du nur, um nett zu sein aber trotzdem danke", erwiderte Bella vergnügt. "Es war wirklich gar nicht so übel. Mit ein Bisschen Übung könnte dir kein männliches Wesen widerstehen", sagte ich und zwinkerte ihr durch den Rückspiegel zu. Allerdings würde ich bevor ich ihr Nachhilfe im Flirten gab, mit Emmett, alias das Trampeltier, einen Tanzkurs machen. Der Gedanke, dass Bella andere Männer absichtlich dazu bringen könnte, ihr aus der Hand zu fressen, gefiel mir gar nicht.

"Macht ihr euch über mich lustig?", fragte Bella gespielt entrüstet. Sie neigte dazu, die offensichtlichen Dinge falsch zu deuten, während sie winzige Details sofort erkannte, intuitiv durchschaute, wenn ich versuchte, ihr etwas vorzumachen. Die Fahrt nach Seattle verlief entspannt und in einer derartig guten Stimmung, das es mir überraschend leicht fiel, mich davon mitreißen zu lassen. Wir wollten den Abend in einer Kneipe verbringen, in der irgendeine Band aus der Gegend auftreten würde. Mir sagte der Name nichts, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, das sie nicht meine Musikrichtung spielte. Meine gelöste Stimmung hielt an, der _Nachhall_ des gestrigen Ereignises in der Lagerhalle trug dazu wesentlich mehr bei, als die Vorfreude auf den Auftritt dieser nullachtfünfzehn Band, die den üblichen Popstarquatsch spielte und ihre Hoffnungen, im Musikbusiness Fuß zufassen nie würde verwirklichen können.

Mein Blick war auf die dunkle Straße gerichtet, doch ich lauschte mit einer eigenartigen innerlichen Ruhe und Zufriedenheit, den aufgeweckten Unterhaltungen der anderen. Eine Welle der Zuneigung für meine Geschwister, deren Freundinnen und Bella überschwemmte mich. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, jedoch ein über alle Maßen zufrieden stellendes. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich mich das letzte Mal so ... von jeglichen Problemen befreit gefühlt hatte.

Ich stellte den Wagen auf einem kleinen Parkplatz auf einem Hinterhof ab, den man nur fand, wenn man die Umgebung gut kannte. Die Kneipe lag in jener Gegend, die in Großstädten unter dem Begriff Problembezirk oder umgangssprachlich unter dem Namen Brennpunkt geläufig war. Ich öffnete die Fahrertüre und stieg aus, die anderen taten es mir gleich. Der Innenhof war von schmuddeligen Hausfassaden umgeben und von zahlreichen überquellenden Mülleimern bevölkert. Mit entging nicht, dass Emmett unmittelbar nach dem Roses Füße den nassen Asphalt berührten, schützend den Arm um sie legte und auch Jas ließ Alice nicht aus den Augen. Ich für meinen Teil wartete, bis Bella den Wagen umrundet hatte und neben mir stand, bis ich den anderen folgte. In dieser Gegend sollte man wahrlich kein Mädchen unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Es war nicht das sicherste Pflaster Seattles. Bella sah neugierig zu mir hinauf. In ihren braunen Augen spiegelte sich das warme Licht der Straßenlaternen. "Was?", fragte ich belustigt. Ihre Lippen formten ein unbeschwertes Lächeln. "Das wäre hier die passende Kulisse, um einen Horrorfilm zu drehen. Und nach dem Verhalten von dir und deinen Brüdern zu urteilen, könnte gleich Kerberos persönlich hinter dem nächsten Mülleimer hervorspringen und uns angreifen."

Ich lachte. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sage, aber du hast eine blühende Fantasie, Bella", erwiderte ich neckisch. "Und du würdest dich ganz der Held vor mich stellen?", fügte sie stichelnd hinzu, jedoch lag auch ehrliche Neugierde in ihrem Tonfall. Mit ihrer Schlagfertigkeit überraschte sie mich immer wieder.

"Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern", erwiderte ich und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Sie wirkte Widerwillen beeindruckt. Wir folgten einer schmalen, nur spärlich beleuchteten Seitenstraße und ich konnte den Reflex nicht unterdrücken, eine Hand an Bellas Arm zu legen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht hinter mir zurückblieb. Sie sah überrascht auf, sagte allerdings nichts. "Alles klar bei euch da hinten?", rief Emmett über seine Schulter. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er ein Feingefühl besaß, das dem eines Steins erstaunlich nahe kam, schien auch ihm seit unserem Streit auf dem Schulparkplatz aufgefallen zu sein, dass sich zwischen Bella und mir irgendetwas anbahnte, dessen Ausmaße noch keiner so recht erfassen konnte. "Wir sind noch nicht von einem Untier der griechischen Mythologie angefallen worden, falls du das meinst", antwortete ich mit einem süffisanten Blick auf Bella.

„_Auch den Kerberos sah ich, mit bissigen Zähnen bewaffnet.  
Böse rollt er die Augen, den Schlund des Hades bewachend."_, deklamierte ich. Bella schlang die Arme fest um ihren Oberkörper. "Versuchst du mich gerade mit einem Odysseus Zitat zu beeindrucken?" "Anscheinend nicht sehr erfolgreich", erwiderte ich schmunzelnd.

Die Kneipe stach äußerlich nicht aus dem schmuddeligen Grau der angrenzenden Häuserfassaden heraus. Nur ein abblätternder Schriftzug über der Tür wies darauf hin, dass es sich bei dem Gebäude um eine Bar handelte. Der Innenraum war mit Tischen und Stühlen aus dunklem Holz ausgestattet. Er war nicht sonderlich groß, aber von einer Gemütlichkeit, die man aufgrund des Äußeren des Gebäudes nicht vermutet hätte. Die Wände zierte eine verschlissene Mustertapete und in der Ecke stand doch tatsächlich eine nostalgisch wirkende Musikbox. Die Kneipe war bereits zur Hälfte gefüllt. Mein Blick wanderte über die zwielichtigen Gäste, die keinen sehr vertrauenserweckenden Eindruck machten. Em steuerte gemeinsam mit den Mädchen auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Gastraumes zu, während Jasper und ich die Getränke orderten.

Auch während wir darauf warteten von der rothaarigen jungen Frau hinter dem Tresen, die im Rockabilly-Stil gekleidet war, bedient zu werden, huschte mein Blick alle paar Sekunden zu Bella hinüber.

* * *

_Im nächsten Chapi kommt dann mal wieder Bellas Vergangenheit ins Spiel... und Edward prügelt sich ;)  
_

_Ich wünsche euch allen, die Morgen wieder früh raus müssen einen guten Start und einen langen Atem... _

_Zwischen uns und dem Wochenende liegen (nur) noch vier Tage._

_Bis Mittwoch... oder vllt auch schon früher :)_


	55. Chapter 55

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_das Chapi hier ist kürzer als die regulären, weil es nur so eine Art kleines Extra ist, eine kleine Entschädigung, weil ich schon so oft die Posttermine nicht einhalten konnte._

_Morgen lade ich dann wieder ein Chapi in normaler Länge hoch. _

* * *

Auch während wir darauf warteten von der rothaarigen jungen Frau hinter dem Tresen, die im Rockabilly-Stil gekleidet war, bedient zu werden, huschte mein Blick alle paar Sekunden zu Bella hinüber.

Jas warf mir einen halb forschenden, halb amüsierten Blick zu. "Du lässt _sie_ nicht aus den Augen", meinte er beiläufig, als er der Bedienung mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ein paar Dollarnoten in die Hand drückte. "Braucht ihr sonst noch etwas?", fragte sie hauptsächlich an mich gewandt und fuhr sich mit der Hand kokett durchs Haar. "Nein, Danke", erwiderte ich reserviert und wandte mich ab. Jasper gluckste leise vor sich hin. "Das nenne ich eine unmissverständliche Abfuhr. Die Arme hat nicht die leiseste Chance, oder?"

Ich warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. "Tu doch nicht so, als würdest du das bedauern", erwiderte ich, selbst überrascht von mir, dass ich auf seine Stichelei einging. Ich war Jasper wirklich dankbar, dass er im Bezug auf Bella meinem Urteilsvermögen traute, obwohl ich es nicht einmal selber tat. "Oh, Edward, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir leid tut, dich so hin und her gerissen, mitten im Trubel um die erste große Liebe zu sehen..."

Ich schnaubte. "Übertreib es nicht, Bruderherz!"

Er lachte nur und balancierte das Tablett mit den Getränken hinüber zu unserem Tisch.

"Auf den Abend", rief Alice und prostete uns allen zu, bevor sie ihr Glas an die Lippen setzte und einen großen Schluck trank. "Nein, darauf, dass wir den Besuch morgen bei Tante Avery überleben", widersprach Em kläglich. "Auf die Tatsache, das Mike der größte Idiot auf Gottes großer Erde ist", meinte Rose und zwinkerte Bella zu, deren Gesicht einen gequälten Ausdruck annahm.

"Nein, ich würde eher sagen, trinken wir auf Edwards Befreiung von Tanya!", wischte Alice die Vorschläge der anderen weg und hob ihr Glas. Mir entging nicht, dass Bella und Jasper nicht in die überschwänglichen Beglückwünschungen der anderen einstimmten.

Die Band war nicht ganz so schlecht, wie ich befürchtet hatte, aber trotzdem nichts, was ich mir unter normalen Umständen angehört hätte. Der Frontmann hatte ungefähr ein Duzend Piercings im Gesicht, sang allerdings mit der schmelzenden Stimme eines Schlagersängers. Eine interessante Kombination. Bella warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu, den ich lächelnd erwiderte. Unsere Blicke blieben ineinander hängen und ich spürte dieses flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend, das mir inzwischen schon so vertraut war. Ihre braunen Augen sandten warme Schauer über meinen Körper. Als Bellas Handy klingelte, brach sie unseren Blickkontakt ab, zog ihr Telefon aus der Hosentasche und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann sah sie auf und warf uns ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, bevor sie aufstand und in Richtung Ausgang strebte. Ich sah ihr missmutig nach.

Die Band spielte die nächsten drei Lieder, ohne dass Bella wieder auftauchte. Nach dem vierten wurde ich unruhig. "Warum dauert das so lange? Bella ist jetzt schon eine ganze Weile weg." Alice, Rose und Emmett grinsten sich an. "Vermisst du sie schon?", fragte Alice zuckersüß. Ich verdrehte ärgerlich die Augen. Ich war mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich mich selbst verrückt machte, aber dieses ungute Gefühl würde sich nicht abschütteln lassen bevor ich nach ihr gesehen hatte. "Wahrscheinlich telefoniert sie eben noch", meinte Em und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich wandte mich Jas zu, von ihm konnte ich Unterstützung erwarten. Er enttäuschte mich nicht. "Sehe nach ihr, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst." Ich warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, stand auf und strebte auf den Ausgang zu. Ein kalter Windstoß begrüßte mich, sobald ich die Tür geöffnet hatte. Es war dunkel und die wenigen Straßenlaternen tauchten die Gasse in düsteres Licht.

Die Lichtkegel der einzelnen Lampen vermochten nicht viel mehr als ihre nähere Umgebung zu erhellen. Aus der Ferne drangen Motorengeräusche, Gelächter und Stimmengewirr an meine Ohren. Es hatte geregnet, der Asphalt zu meinen Füßen glänzte schwarz vor Nässe und irgendwo zu meiner rechten war das stetige Tröpfeln einer kaputten Regenrinne zu hören. Bella war nirgends zu sehen. Mit einem Anflug von Panik trat ich in die Mitte der Gasse und sah mich genauer um, in der Hoffnung, sie irgendwo in der Dunkelheit zu entdecken. Die mindestens Zweimeter hohe, rissige Backsteinmauer, die sich zur einen Seite der Gasse dahin zog wirkte schemenhaft und gespenstisch, barg jedoch keine schattenhafte Gestalt. Die Häuser zur anderen Seite waren genauso heruntergekommen und schmuddelig wie zuvor. Meine jäh aufflammende Hoffnung, Bella in einem der Hauseingänge stehen zu sehen, wurde ebenfalls enttäuscht. _Stell dich nicht so an! Wahrscheinlich ist sie auf dem Weg zurück in die Gaststube, auf die Toilette gegangen und du hast sie verpasst. _, schollt mich eine innere Stimme ärgerlich. Bestimmt war Bella schon längst wieder bei den anderen, während ich hier wie ein Idiot herumstand und mir Sorgen machte. Ich war, so weit wieder beruhigt, im Begriff zurück zu gehen, als ein leiser Schrei die nächtliche Stille zerriss. Ich erstarrte und lauschte angestrengt. Zuerst vernahm ich nichts, als meinen eigenen schnellen Herzschlag und die Geräusche einer fernen Party, doch dann... Stimmen. Zu laut, als dass sie von den Mauern eines Hauses gedämpft sein könnten. Eine von ihnen kristallisierte sich aus dem Wirrwarr heraus. Die Stimme eines Mannes.

Ich hatte mich getäuscht. Die Besitzer dieser Stimmen saßen scheinbar nicht wie ich vermutet hatte, in einem der Lokale beim Kartenspielen am Stammtisch, sondern... Mit langen Schritten eilte ich die Gasse hinab und blickte zu beiden Seiten in die Einbuchtungen, die auf Hinterhöfe und Sträßchen wie dieses hier führten. Der Geräuschpegel wurde lauter. Es waren ausschließlich Männer, vielleicht drei oder vier, schätzte ich anhand der verschiedenen Stimmen. Der Geruch nach Urin stieg mir in die Nase. Angeekelt verzog ich das Gesicht. Die Leute waren scheinbar nicht sehr wählerisch, wenn es darum ging, nach einem Saufgelage einen Ort zu finden, an dem sie sich erleichtern konnten. Als ich um die nächste Ecke bog, blieb ich stehen und spähte hinter einem Mülleimer hervor. Ich erkannte eine Art Innenhof, der zu beiden Seiten von hohen Mauern umgeben war. Sperrmüll und allerlei Unrat türmte sich in den Ecken auf. Nicht weit von mir, an der gegenüberliegenden Seite standen drei Männer. Sie kehrten mir den Rücken zu und waren scheinbar angetrunken. Der Geruch nach Bier und süßen Mixgetränken hing in der Luft. Eine weitere Gestalt befand sich im Schatten der Mauer. Nach der Silhouette zu urteilen, war sie etwa kleiner und von schmächtiger Statur. Vom Alter schätzte ich die Männer auf um die Zwanzig, höchstens fünfundzwanzig.

Mehrstimmiges Lachen dröhnte mir in den Ohren, dann das scharfe Klirren von Glas auf Glas. "Prost, Chris, auf den Fang, der uns heut Abend ins Netz gegangen is!", lallte der mit dem Totenkopf auf der Rückseite seines Shirts. Ich lehnte mich weiter aus meinem Versteck hervor. "Niedliches Ding, oder?", meine der Blonde. Auch seine Zunge war vom Alkohol schwer und seine Sprache entsprechend undeutlich geworden. "Haltet das Maul! Beide!, zischte ein anderer, dessen Stimme kein Bisschen angetrunken wirkte. Er war kleiner und stämmiger als seine Kumpel und trug eine Baseballmütze auf dem Kopf. Die beiden anderen verstummten sofort, was mich darauf schließen ließ, dass dieser Typ ihr Anführer war.

"Na, was sollen wir mit dir machen? Du zitterst, ich könnte dich wärmen..." Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, ob es wirklich Bella war, die da im Schatten der Mauer stand, trat ich nun hinter der Mülltonne hervor. Ganz egal, wen sich diese Machos ausgesucht hatten um ihn zu quälen, ich würde nicht tatenlos zusehen, auch wenn ich meine Chancen bei einem Kampf eher gering einschätzte. Ich konnte mich ganz gut verteidigen und würde es wahrscheinlich mit zwei von ihnen gleichzeitig aufnehmen können. Drei würden allerdings schwierig werden. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mir der Überraschungseffekt einen Vorteil einbrachte oder, dass die Typen bereits so betrunken waren, dass sie leicht zu beseitigen waren. Und wenn das alles nicht eintraf, würde ich mir spontan ein Ausweichmanöver einfallen lassen müssen. Der Typ mit der Baseballmütze ging langsam auf die Mauer zu und versperrte mir die Sicht, auf sein potentielles Opfer.

Ich bewegte mich ebenfalls vorwärts und spielte mit dem Gedanken, mich an einen von ihnen heranzuschleichen und ihn von hinten KO zu schlagen, auch wenn dass im Kampf nicht wirklich männlich war, sondern eher feige. Aber in meiner Situation ging es wohl kaum darum, besonders ehrenhaft zu kämpfen. Der Blonde und der Typ mit dem Totenkopfaufdruck auf dem Shirt hielten inne und beobachteten ihren Anführer. Dieser blieb dicht vor der Mauer stehen. "Süße, du und ich werden heute noch ein bisschen Spaß zusammen haben..."

Ich stieß mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Hartes und sah gerade noch, wie eine leere Bierflasche wackelte und schließlich klirrend auf den Steinboden fiel. Ich unterdrückte den Reflex zu fluchen. Zwei der Typen schienen nichts gehört zu haben, doch der Blonde drehte sich um. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sich unsere Blicke trafen. "Chris!", brüllte er, hin und her gerissen, ob er Panik schieben oder ruhig bleiben sollte. Chris, so hieß scheinbar der Typ mit der Baseballkappe, fuhr herum und gab den Blick auf sein Opfer frei. Bella lehnte zitternd und mit fast apathischem Blick an der Mauer. In diesem Augenblick, der wahrscheinlich nur wenige Sekunden währte, schien mein Gehirn eine scharfe Momentaufnahme geschossen zu haben. Keiner rührte sich, alle wirkten vollkommen überrascht und starrten mich an. Bella schien mich erst jetzt wahrzunehmen. Plötzlich kehrte ein Funken Leben in ihre Augen zurück. Was als nächstes geschah, passierte so schnell, dass ich kaum wusste, wie mir geschah. Bella riss das Knie hoch und rammte es Chris in die Weiteile. Dieser krümmte sich unter Schmerzen zusammen. Dann machte sie einen Satz zur Seite, um dem Blonden auszuweichen, taumelte aber gegen den anderen Typ, der sie sogleich grob packte. Ich war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr, doch der Blonde stellte sich mir in den Weg und sah mich finster an. Offensichtlich würde mein Einschreiten auf eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung hinauslaufen.


	56. Chapter 56

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_heute gehts schon wieder weiter und wir bewegen uns unaufhaltsam auf die große Enthüllung zu ;)_

_200 Reviews! Ich bin wirklich platt! Es freut mich riesig, dass euch die Story gefällt! _

_Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung! Hätte ich ein paar Edwards zu verschenken, wärt ihr die ersten, an die ich welche schicken würde ;)  
_

_Mein besonderer Dank gilt Twyheart24 :) Danke für deinen Review_

* * *

Ich war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr, doch der Blonde stellte sich mir in den Weg und sah mich finster an. Offensichtlich würde mein Einschreiten auf eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung hinauslaufen.

Er holte aus um mich im Gesicht zu treffen, doch ich wich zur Seite aus und ließ meine Faust hervorschnellen. Er wehrte den Schlag ab und es entstand ein Gerangel, bei dem sich keiner so recht den Vorteil verschaffen konnte. Vom Kräfteverhältnis schien es relativ ausgeglichen, nicht so in der Schnelligkeit. Ich traf ihn am Kiefer, dann in den Bauch, als er sich zusammenkrümmte und taumelnd nach hinten stolperte versetzte ich ihm einen Tritt, der ihn zu Boden sinken ließ.

Ich war blind vor Wut, handelte aber ruhig und systematisch. Ich musste Bella so schnell wie möglich aus den dreckigen Pfoten dieser Vollidioten befreien. Es machte mich rasend, wie grob dieser Typ sie anfasste. Der Totenkopf-Typ und Chris, der nach Bellas Angriff wieder auf den Beinen war, bauten sich vor mir auf und traten langsam auf mich zu. Chris war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als ich, aber relativ muskulös, sein Kumpel eher schmächtig. Zusammen könnten sie mir gefährlich werden, vor allem weil sich hinter ihnen der Blonde stöhnend aufrichtete.

"Pass du auf die Kleine auf!", knurrte Chris dem Blonden zu, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm, kochend vor Wut schlug ich auf ihn ein, die Treffer, die er landete, spürte ich kaum. Ich nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie der andere Typ auf mich zu kam, konnte ihm aber nicht ausweichen, als mich seine Faust im Gesicht traf. Ich schmeckte Blut. Taumelnd verlor ich das Gleichgewicht, riss meinen Angreifer aber mit mir zu Boden. Er fluchte und schien sich plötzlich in Bedrängnis zu wissen, als ich ihn mehrere Male mit der Faust in den Bauch traf und versuchte nur noch, sein Gesicht abzuschirmen.

Plötzlich nahm ich am Rande meines Gesichtsfelds eine schnelle Bewegung wahr. Ich blickte reflexartig auf, bereit dem Totenkopftyp auszuweichen, das Bild, das sich mir bot, war allerdings von anderer Art. Der Kopf des Manns flog weit in den Nacken, als ihn ein rechter Haken am Kinn traf. Moment mal. Ich riss den Blick von dem Typ los, der mit einem lauten Röcheln zu Boden sank. Dieser rechte Haken kam mir verdächtig bekannt vor. Ich kannte nur einen, der solche Hiebe verteilen konnte. "Scheiße, Emmett!" Erleichterung durchströmte mich. Mit meinem Bruder würde das hier eine Kleinigkeit werden. Emmett stieß ein vergnügtes Lachen aus. Seine Gestalt wirkte im Halbdunkeln des Innenhofs noch gewaltiger als sonst. Er überragte mich und meine Angreifer um ein Vielfaches. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest dich ganz alleine amüsieren?", gab er grinsend zurück, rieb sich mit der Vorfreude eines Kindes die Hände und trat auf den Blonden zu, der sich immer noch an Bella festklammerte. Dieser wich fast unmerklich zurück. Sein Blick wanderte über seine beiden außer Gefecht gesetzten Kumpanen und ein Hauch Panik huschte über sein Gesicht. Scheinbar schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass er von ihnen keine Unterstützung erwarten konnte. In diesem Augenblick traf mich ein Schlag am Kinn, der mich vollkommen überraschte. Offensichtlich hatte sich mein Gegner erholt. Verärgert und mit einem neuen Elan, den mir Emmetts Auftauchen bescherte, stürzte ich mich erneut auf diesen Chris.

Dieser nutzte die nächst beste Gelegenheit, um sich von mir loszumachen und davon zu rennen. Auch der Blonde, der nach Emmetts Behandlung mit zahlreichen Schrammen im Gesicht sehr mitgenommen wirkte und der Totenkopftyp, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war, suchten schleunigst das Weite. Ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich einholen können, aber ich ließ sie laufen. Emmett sah ihnen mit ehrlichem Bedauern nach. "Schade. Gerade ist es doch so lustig geworden." Ich stieß langsam die Luft aus und machte mich daran, meine in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Handgelenke zu dehnen und zu strecken.

"Dein Timing war ziemlich gut. Ich bin gerade etwas in Bredouille geraten."

Ems Blick wurde von etwas hinter mir angezogen und er schluckte hörbar.

Ich atmete tief durch und wappnete mich innerlich gegen Bellas Anblick, bevor ich es wagte, mich umzudrehen. Bellas Gesicht war halb im Schatten und verlieh ihr fast ein gespenstisches Aussehen. Sie war erschreckend blass, die Augen geweitet und Leer. Ich suchte vergeblich nach dem lebendigen Glanz darin. Meine Wut verrauchte und machte Unbehagen Platz. Ich wollte zu ihr gehen, sie in den Arm nehmen und beruhigen, doch irgendetwas in ihrem Blick hinderte mich daran. Eine eisige Kälte machte sich in meinem Inneren breit, die mit einer dunklen Vorahnung einher ging. Dieser Blick kam mir seltsam vertraut vor... Ich hatte ihn schon mehrfach an Bella gesehen. Oft war ein schwacher Abklatsch von seinem jetzigen Ausmaß und ohne ersichtlichen Grund in ihr Gesicht getreten, vor allem zu Anfang unserer Bekanntschaft, aber das war mit der Zeit weniger geworden. Nach ihrem Date mit Mike hatte sie ganz ähnlich ausgesehen... Dieser Blick machte mir Angst. Er schien mir wohlbekannt und gleichzeitig fremd und andersartig. Hinter uns ertönten Stimmen. Ich wand mich um und erkannte Jas, Rose und Alice, die mit unverhohlener Sorge in den Gesichtern auf uns zu stürmten. Ich schilderten ihnen mit wenigen Worten das Geschehene und drängte Rosalie und Alice, sich um Bella zu kümmern. Ich fühlte mich außer Stande, auch nur ein einziges tröstendes Wort hervorzubringen.

Nach dem ich nicht an unseren Tisch zurückgekehrt war, waren die Mädchen unruhig geworden. Erst später wurde mir klar, dass sie zunächst angenommen hatten, ich könnte womöglich mit Bella in einer Seitengasse verschwunden sein und... Jedenfalls waren sie wie ich zuvor den Geräuschen gefolgt. Emmett war dann sogleich zu meiner Hilfe geeilt, ohne zu wissen oder sich darum zu kümmern, ob ich die Schlägerei vielleicht provoziert hatte. Seiner Familie gegenüber war Em absolut loyal und unterstützte sie ohne wenn und aber. Jasper war bei den Mädchen geblieben, weil diese abgesehen davon, dass Jas Gewalt viel zu sehr anwiderte, als dass er gegen einen anderen die Hand erheben würde, egal ob dieser jemand schuldig war oder nicht, zu dieser Zeit und in dieser Umgebung nicht alleine bleiben sollten.

Ich wurde aus meinen verworrenen Gedanken gerissen, als Alice Bella an den Schultern rüttelte. Ihr Kopf schlenkerte wie der einer Puppe hin und her. "Lass das, Alice!", schnauzte ich, überwand meine Vorbehalte und trat auf sie zu. Ich sah hilfesuchend zu Jasper hinüber, doch dessen Blick lag unverwandt auf Bella. Ich beugte mich langsam zu ihr hinunter, um sie nicht mit plötzlichen Bewegungen zu ängstigen. "Bella?" Keine Antwort und sie wandte sich auch nicht in meine Richtung, noch nicht einmal die Augen zuckten. Sie schien meilenweit entfernt zu sein, nur körperlich anwesend. Plötzlich schnellte ihr Kopf ruckartig zu mir und ihre braunen Augen bohrten sich in meine. Und plötzlich schien alles einen Sinn zu ergeben. Ihr Blick war verstört, darin lag so viel Trauer, unausgesprochener Schmerz und tief verwurzelte Scham. Ihre Angst davor, angefasst zu werden, die Schatten, die manchmal über ihr Gesicht huschten, ihre extreme Schüchternheit. All die offensichtlichen und weniger offensichtlichen Hinweise fügten sich wie Puzzleteile zusammen. Die Richtung, die meine Gedanken einschlugen, verstörte mich, doch ich wusste gleichzeitig, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Ich wartete auf den Hass, auf lodernde Wut und das schreiendes Bedürfnis nach Vergeltung. Aber ich fühlte nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen spürte ich eine Welle des tiefen Bedauerns über mich hinwegrollen, kein Zorn. "Willst du nach hause?" Meine Stimme klang fremd in meinen Ohren.

**Bella**

Er wusste es.

Das war der einzige Gedanke, der in der gähnenden Leere meines Gehirns Bestand hatte. Und überraschender Weise war es mir gleich. Nach den heutigen Erlebnissen, war ich viel zu ausgebrannt, um mich großen Emotionen hinzugeben. In diesem Zustand hätte ich alles ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hingenommen. Selbst die Offenbarung des Geheimnisses, für dessen Geheimhaltung ich das letzte Jahr gelebt hatte. Ich fühlte mich schwach und allen Lebensgeistern beraubt. Das war die grausame Realität. Ich hatte mich Illusionen und Wunschträumen hingegeben, hatte gehofft und _versucht_. Aber jetzt war ich wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Die Wahrheit war trostlos, aber sie war eben diese eine Sache: wahr. Sie schmeckte nicht jedem. Und wie grausam, wie schlimm war es in einer Welt, in der Kinder verhungerten und in der der selbstsüchtige Mensch unterdrückte und peinigte, dass das Leben einer siebzehnjährigen im letzten Jahr beendet worden war?; denn so fühlte es sich an. Mein Leben war zu ende, ich gab mich nicht der Illusion hin, damit irgendwann leben zu können, jedenfalls nicht mehr. Eine Kurze Zeit nur war ich schwach geworden und meinen Träumen erlegen.

Manchmal wünschte ich mir, er hätte es damals zu ende gebracht, und mich nicht dem unmöglichen Unterfangen ausgesetzt, den Scherbenhaufen, den er zurückgelassen hatte, wieder zusammenzufügen.

Edward redete leise auf seine Brüder ein, doch ich verstand ihn nicht. Die Worte purzelten in meinem Kopf herum und fügten sich zu seltsamen Gebilden zusammen, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Schließlich wandte er sich mir zu und sein Gesichtsaudruck wurde weich und besorgt. Mein Blick glitt über die Schramme in seinem Gesicht. "Ich bringe dich nachhause", sagte er und schob mich mit sanfter Gewalt vorwärts. Ich wehrte mich nicht. Es war mir egal wo er mich hinbrachte, ob nach hause oder in die Irrenanstalt, genau genommen machte das keinen Unterschied für mich.

Er hielt Abstand zu mir, passte lediglich auf, dass er nahe genug war, um mich auffangen zu können, falls meine Beine unter mir einknickten.

Die Wut, die ich sonst oft über meine Situation empfand, war stiller Ergebenheit gewichen. Manchmal malte ich mir aus, was ich tun würde, wenn ich _ihm_ noch einmal begegnen würde, auf welche jeder nur erdenklichen Art ich ihm Schmerzen zufügen würde. _Psycho-,_ zischte mir eine Stimme in meinem Inneren zu. _Psycho, Psycho, Psycho, Psycho. _Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und presste mir die Hände auf die Ohren, als würde das verhindern, dass ich die Stimme in meinem Kopf hörte. "Bella?" Edward starrte mich mit einem verstörten Ausdruck im Gesicht an. Unter normale Umständen wäre es schrecklich für mich gewesen, Edward sehen zu lassen, wie _durchgedreht, _wie kurz davor ich war, dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen_._ Nicht so heute. Er sollte einen Blick auf die wahre Isabella Swan erhalten, nicht auf den Schatten meiner selbst. Er sollte sehen, wie ... abgefuckt ich war. Diesen Ausdruck hätte ich nie gebraucht, wenn er nicht so erschrecken zutreffend gewesen wäre.

"Was ist?" Edward sah mich unsicher an. Ich spürte, wie sehr ihn mein Verhalten beunruhigte und befremdete. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr als ein leises Bedauern empfinden, dass er Bescheid wusste. Später würde der Schmerz mich eine Zeit lang in Atem halten, es würde dauern, bis ich über meine Fantasien hinwegkommen würde. Aber im Augenblick war ich fast erleichtert, dass das Versteckspiel ein Ende hatte. Und trotzdem... einen Menschen wie Edward zu verlieren, musste wehtun. "Man kann nichts verlieren, was man nie wirklich besessen hat."

"Was?" Edwards Reaktion zur Folge, hatte ich meinen letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen. Langsam aber sicher schien er die Ausmaße meines Wahnsinns zu begreifen.

Unsere Schritte hallten in der dunklen Gasse wieder. Die anderen waren nicht hier, jedenfalls folgten sie uns nicht. Als wir zum Auto gelangten, dachte ich flüchtig daran, wie vollkommen anders die Stimmung gewesen war, als wir vor ein paar Stunden angekommen waren.

Wir stiegen schweigend ein. Das Schnurren des Motors klang ungewöhnlich laut in der Stille. Ich betrachtete die Spiegelung meines Gesichts im Seitenfenster, während Edward dem Auto einen Weg durch die nach wie vor belebten Straßen Seattles bahnte. Er warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke in meine Richtung, als glaubte er, ich könnte jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden oder noch schlimmer, eine Panikattacke bekommen. Regentropfen prasselten auf die Windschutzscheibe und schirmten uns von der Außenwelt ab. Ich betrachtete die Wasserrinnsaale, die aus den Tropfen entstanden, die die Scheibenwischer an die Seiten schoben.

Als wir die letzten Gebäude der Stadt hinter uns gelassen hatten, lenkte Edward den Wagen zu meiner Überraschung auf einen verlassenen Parkplatz einer kleinen Fabrik und stellte den Motor ab. Die darauf folgende Stille wurde nur von dem Geräusch des Regens, der auf das Autodach traf, unterbrochen. Edward atmete tief durch bevor er den Blick von der Dunkelheit jenseits des Fensters losriss und mich ansah. "Du wolltest es mir sagen, oder? An dem Abend als du von dem Date mit Mike heimgekommen bist."

Seine Rücksichtnahme machte mich wütend. Ich wollte, dass er es aussprach. "Was?", fragte ich herausfordernd. Edward legte die Stirn in Falten.

"Du wurdest vergewaltigt." Er stieß die Worte mit einem Luftschwall aus, als würde es ihm Mühe bereiten, auch nur etwas derartiges zu denken. Es bereitete mir eine grimmige Genugtuung, es endlich ausgesprochen zu wissen. Ich hatte kein Recht, sauer auf Edward zu sein nach dem er mich aus meiner misslichen Lage befreit hatte, aber ich war es.

"Sag mir was, das ich noch nicht weiß." Meine Stimme klang unberührt. Er atmete tief durch. "Wann...?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Wann hattest du vor, es mir zu erzählen?"

"Gar nicht." Er rang um Fassung.

"Meinst du nicht, ich.. ich sollte das wissen? Ich hätte nicht-" Er brach ab und rang mit sich. Seine Worte wirkten auf meinen labilen Zustand wie Brandbeschleuniger.

"_Du_ solltest das wissen?", wiederholte ich barsch. "_Ich _muss damit leben, _Ich _muss versuchen diesen ganzen Mist zu ertragen, nicht _du._ Woher willst du wissen, wie das ist? Gut, deine Mutter ist gestorben, aber das ist nichts, was du mit dir allein ausmachen musst. Ich habe diese ganze Scheiße mitgemacht, habe Renee nichts gesagt, weil sie daran zerbrochen wäre. Und was ist der Dank dafür? Sie schleppt mich in ein gottverlassenes Kaff zu ihrem neuen Lover und spielt die glückliche Patchworkfamilie. Ich _will _einfach nur ein _normales _Leben, aber das ist schon zu viel verlangt, weil ich nämlich total abgefuckt bin." Ich ignorierte, wie er zusammenzuckte, als ich auf seine Mutter zu Sprechen kam. Jetzt war es ausgesprochen und mit den Worten kehrten auch die Gefühle zurück. Ich riss die Autotüre auf und schlug sie unnötig heftig hinter mir zu. Ziellos blieb ich vor dem Auto stehen. Der Regen vermischte sich mit meinen Tränen und durchnässte mich im Bruchteil von Sekunden bis auf die Haut. Mein Herz raste und ich wünschte mir plötzlich die Leere zurück.

Schon jetzt empfand ich bei dem Gedanken an meinen Ausbruch Scham. Ich hatte Edward verletzt, obwohl er sich sichtlich Mühe gegeben hatte.

Der Regen rauschte in meinen Ohren, sodass ich das Schlagen einer Autotür nur am Rande wahrnahm. Edward tauchte neben mir auf und fasste mich an der Schulter. Bei der Berührung wallten widersprüchliche Gefühle in mir hoch. "Komm wieder ins Auto!", rief er gegen das Prasseln des Regens. Ich sah zu ihm auf. Strähnen seines Haars klebten ihm in der Stirn. Sein Gesichtsausdruck überraschte mich. Scheinbar war er trotz allem nicht wütend auf mich. "Es tut mir leid." Meine Stimme zitterte und mein Körper wurde von Schluchzern erschüttert. "Mir tut es leid." Edward machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und nahm mich vorsichtig in die Arme. Ich schmiegte mein Gesicht an den nassen Stoff seiner Jacke. "Ich habe Angst vor dem, was sich da zwischen uns entwickelt. Das... das war nicht geplant", gestand ich so leise, dass ich glaubte, er könne es nicht gehört haben. "Ich auch, Bella. Ich auch." Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch neben dem Regen.

Wenn jemand in der Fabrik Überstunden machen würde und gerade in diesem Augenblick aus dem Fenster sah, würde er sich wahrscheinlich ungläubig die Augen reiben und sich wundern, welche Verrückten bei diesem Wetter eng umschlungen auf dem Parkplatz standen.

Aber das war mir egal. Das einzige, was in diesem Augenblick zählte, war, dass es sich unter Umständen doch einigermaßen mit meiner Vergangenheit leben ließ. Vielleicht wäre ich dumm, mein Leben aufzugeben. Vielleicht gab es einen Grund dafür, dass ich überlebt hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich dankbar sein.

All diese Gedanken huschten vorbei, ohne sich in meinem Kopf zu verankern, doch sie hinterließen einen leisen Hoffnungsschimmer, der mir vorerst genügte, um weiterzumachen.

* * *

_Puh, das war mal wieder ein längeres Chapi. Ich hoffe euch hats gefallen ;)  
_


	57. Chapter 57

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_tut mit leid, dass ich mal wieder so spät dran bin... das Chapi ist auch ein bisschen kurz, aber das gute Wetter hat mich einfach irgendwie vom Schreiben abgehalten._

_Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an die tollen Reviewschreiber ;) _

_Ich bin wirklich sehr erleichtert, dass euch die letzten Chapis gefallen haben. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob die Enthüllung von Bellas Geheimnis nach aller Geschmack ist :) _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Bella**

Edward dirigierte mich mit sanfter Gewalt zurück zum Wagen, Inzwischen zitterte ich nicht nur von den Schluchzern, die meinen Körper schüttelten, sondern auch vor Kälte.

Der Regen prasselte auf uns herab und übertönte das Geräusch unserer Schritte auf dem von Pützen übersäten Parkplatz. Obwohl Edward kaum einen halben Meter vor mir herging und mich sanft mit sich zog, war er nur als dunkle, verschwommene Gestalt im Regen auszumachen. Er öffnete die Beifahrertüre für mich und wartete, bis ich eingestiegen war. Dann ließ er die Türe wieder zufallen und ging um den Wagen herum zur Fahrerseite. Er war tropfnass und sein T-Shirt klebte an seinem Oberkörper, als er sich auf den Fahrersitz gleiten ließ. Mit einem Blick auf mich lehnte er sich nach hinten und angelte nach seiner Lederjacke, die auf der Rückbank lag. "Hier", murmelte er und legte sie mir auf den Schoß.

Das Schnurren des Motors entspannte mich ein wenig und ich konnte die Energie aufbringen, meine Arme in die langen Ärmel seiner Jacke zu schieben. Das Leder war abgetragen und weich und roch nach Edward. Ein paar letzte Beben durchliefen meinen Körper, bevor ich mich langsam beruhigte.

Ich schloss die Augen, irgendwie resigniert und zu erschöpft, um weitere Vermutungen anzustellen oder all die Bilder abzuwehren, die auf mich einstürmten. So wurde der stetige Strom schon bald zu einem kleinen Rinnsaal, bis er schließlich, wie eine ausgeschöpfte Quelle versiegte und die Erinnerungen langsam und in verminderter Schärfe durch meinen Geist glitten, zu gedämpft und leise, als dass sie mir schaden könnten.

Wir fuhren eine Weile schweigend, einzig und allein das Prasseln des Regens auf dem Autodach durchbrach die Stille und entwickelte sich zu einem angenehmen Hintergrundgeräusch. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit dieser Situation umgehen soll", sagte Edward plötzlich und holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr:" Ich meine, kann ich das ansprechen oder... ist es zu schlimm für dich?" Ich öffnete langsam die Augen. Edwards Blick war auf die dunkle Straße vor uns gerichtet, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte die Hilflosigkeit wieder, die schon in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen hatte. Seine Rücksichtnahme auf meine Gefühle rührte mich. "Ich denke, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, kannst du mich auch fragen." Ich lächelte kläglich. "Das heißt, es ist sehr schwierig für dich darüber zu reden?" Er warf einen schnellen Blick in meine Richtung, um zu sehen, wie ich seine Frage aufnahm. "Es... ist nicht so schlimm wie ich gedacht hatte. Was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass meine Frucht davor, jemand könnte es erfahren so groß gewesen ist, dass die Realität meinen Befürchtungen kaum gerecht werden konnte. Darüber zu sprechen ist... " Ich suchte nach meinem inneren nach einem Gefühl, dass sich in Worte fassen ließ.

"... als würde man die Kruste einer Wunde aufreißen. Andererseits ist das vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit, dass sie irgendwann ganz verheilt und nur eine Narbe zurück bleibt." Ich hatte beim Sprechen auf meinen Schoß geblickt und sah nun zu ihm, um festzustellen, ob er aus meinen Worten schlau wurde. Er nickte und schenkte mir ein ermutigendes Lächeln. "Es ist vor ungefähr einem Jahr geschehen... und ich müsste lügen, um zu sagen, dass ich es verarbeitet habe. Manchmal ist es einfach nicht daran zu denken, sich vom Augenblick mitreißen zu lassen und sich wie ein normaler Teenager zu fühlen..." Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen, als ich an diese Momente zurückdachte, in denen ich mich lebendig gefühlt hatte. Edward spielte in ihnen immer eine Rolle. Eine einzelne Träne rann meine Wange hinab und tropfte in meinen Schoß. "Aber dann sind da diese Erinnerungen, sie kommen ohne Vorwarnung... und dann fühlt sich all das so frisch an, als wäre es eben erst passiert." Meine Stimme klang selbst in meinen Ohren verbittert. Edward schluckte und wandte den Blick ab, als ich aufsah. In dem kurzen Augenblick, als ich in seine Augen geschaut hatte, hatte ich die vielen Emotionen wahrgenommen, die in ihnen schwammen. Seine Hände krampften sich um das Lenkrad. Ich war fast überrascht, als Edward den Motor ausstellte und durch die regennassen Scheiben sah, wie der Bewegungsmelder den Treppenaufgang zum Haus der Cullens erhellte. Edward blieb regungslos sitzen und starrte in die Nach hinaus. "Vor was hast du Angst, Bella?", fragte er leise. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er drehte den Kopf zu mir uns sah mich eindringlich an, doch gleichzeitig wirkte er unruhig, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er meine Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

"Nichts ist schlimmer, als die Leere." Ich schluckte und betrachtete meine Hände, die gefaltet in meinem Schoß lagen. "Manchmal würde ich alles, wirklich alles lieber empfinden. Hass und Angst und Furcht." Meine Stimme klang hart und eine zweite Träne löste sich von meinem Augenwinkel und tropfte in meinen Schoß. "Ich möchte etwas empfinden, egal was. Hauptsache _etwas._ Und wenn es Schmerz ist. Diese Hoffnungslosigkeit und, und die Teilnahmslosigkeit... das ist." Ich brach ab und versuchte meine zitternden Hände zu beruhigen. "Das macht mich wahnsinnig", gestand ich im Flüsterton. Edward sah mich an, dankbar, dass ich wenigstens versuchte, ihm die Sache näher zu bringen. Die Intensität unseres Blickwechsel wurde gebrochen, als er die Stirn runzelte. "Du zitterst, Bella. Lass uns rein gehen." Ich nickte und machte mich umständlich daran, meine schweren Glieder aus dem Auto zu hieven. Edward tauchte wie aus dem Nichts neben mir auf und streckte mir fast schüchtern die Hand entgegen. Ich ergriff sie ohne zu zögern und als wir die Stufen zum Haus hinaufstiegen, spürte ich, wie nötig ich sie hatte. Meine Beine schienen kaum in der Lage zu sein, mein Gewicht aufrecht zu halten, geschweige den es fortzubewegen.

Der Regen war zu einem unstetigen Tröpfeln verklungen, die nassen Treppenstufen glänzten im warmen Licht des Bewegungsmelders. Edward zog einen Hausschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss die Tür auf, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Er schob mich sanft über die Türschwelle und betätigte anschließend den Lichtschalter. Der dunkle Eingangsbereich des Hauses mit seinen modernen Möbeln und sanften Formen nahm vor meinen Augen Gestalt an. "Na, komm", murmelte Edward und loste mich in Richtung des Treppenaufgangs. Vor meiner Zimmertüre blieben wir stehen. "Ich schlage vor, du ziehst dich erstmal um." Ich nickte und sah beklommen zu ihm auf. Das Haar klebte nass in seiner Stirn, doch er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. Als er die Tür leise hinter mir schloss, umfing mich die Stille meines Zimmers und drückte auf mein Gemüt. Als Edward bei mir gewesen war, war es nur allzu leicht gewesen, die Ereignisse des Abends in helleren Farben zu sehen, doch jetzt, da ich allein war, kehrte die Angst zurück. Ich nahm die vertrauten Umrisse meines Zimmers wahr, klare Linien und schlichte, elegante Möbel. Und in mitten all dieser Harmonie stand ich, tropfnass und weit von innerer Harmonie entfernt, aber immer hin hatte ich mich so weit gefasst, dass ich mich mit mechanischen Bewegungen aus meinen nassen Klamotten schälen konnte. Ich klaubte die Jogginghose und das Top vom Boden, die ich zum Schlafen anhatte und streifte beides über.

Seltsam, wie einfach es in den letzten Wochen gewesen war, die Vergewaltigung zu vergessen. Obwohl die Gegenwart dieser Erinnerung immer unterschwellig in meinem Kopf präsent war, hatte ich in letzter Zeit kaum darüber nachgedacht. Selbst die Albträume hatten nachgelassen. Was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Jake nicht angerufen hätte und ich nicht in die Fänge dieser Typen geraten wäre? Hass stieg in mir hoch, als ich mich an Chris´ widerlich gierigen Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte. Ich erschauerte und verkroch mich unter der Decke, um den Schüttelfrost aufzuhalten. Das Licht auszumachen traute ich mich nicht.

Als es leise an der Tür klopfte, zuckte ich zusammen. "Ja?" Meine Stimme klang krächzend. Edward erschien in der Türe. Er hatte sich ebenfalls umgezogen und trug nun ein schlichtes graues T-Shirt, einen Sweater und schwarze Jogginghosen. "Störe ich?" Er blieb neben dem Bett stehen und sah besorgt auf mich herab. Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf und versuchte mich an einem Lächeln. Er zögerte kurz und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante. Er war in die Betrachtung der Überreste meiner einst blauen Orchidee versunken. Ihr war der Ortswechsel auf längere Zeit gesehen nicht gut bekommen. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab. Hier hatten wir uns das erste Mal geküsst...

"Die Vergewaltigung ist Schuld daran, dass es dir so schwer fällt, andere an dich heran zu lassen, oder?", fragte Edward vorsichtig, nicht sicher, wie offen er das Thema ansprechen konnte, ohne mich zu verletzen. Seltsamerweise war das Gegenteil der Fall. Seine Besorgnis machte es mir leichter und brachte mich dazu, ihn trösten zu wollen. Ich sah auf und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Besorgnis überschattete seinen Blick und die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn, regten in mir den Drang, die Hand auszustrecken um sie glatt zu streichen, doch ich tat es nicht. Trotz des offenen Gesprächs eben im Auto, gab es immer noch eine unsichtbare Grenze zwischen uns, vielleicht keine mentale Grenze, aber eine körperliche, die eine solche Geste ausschloss.

"Ich war schon immer der ... verschlossene Typ aber die Vergewaltigung hat einen erheblichen Teil dazu beigetragen. Dass heißt, das glaube ich, aber objektiv beurteilen kann ich es natürlich nicht", antwortete ich und versuchte mich erneut an einem Lächeln. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, mit Edward über dieses Erlebnis zu sprechen und noch viel seltsamer, dass es mir mit der Zeit leichter fiel. Ich hatte geglaubt, zerspringen zu müssen, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Mit ihm diese Erinnerung zu teilen gab mir ein Gefühl der Intimität. Es war nicht nur Erleichterung, sondern auch Trotz, dass ich es endlich geschafft hatte, darüber zu sprechen und tja, vielleicht so etwas ähnliches wie Stolz. Stolz, weil mein Menschenverständnis scheinbar doch nicht so schlecht war, denn Edwards Benehmen mir gegenüber, rechtfertigte meine Liebe zu ihm vollkommen. So verständnisvoll und einfühlsam wie er war, wie sehr er sich bemühte, meinen Schmerz zu lindern, all das zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass er eigentich das Weite suchte, wenn es um Gefühle ging, rührte etwas in meinem Inneren. Als ich seinen Blick erwiderte, glaubte ich, vor Zärtlichkeit für ihn zerspringen zu müssen.

Ich war erleichtert, dass er es wusste, weil dies das letzte gewesen war, dass zwischen uns gestanden hatte. Aber trotzdem waren da Zweifel ... und Schmerz. Es war diese Art von Schmerz, der zu einem dumpfen Pochen verklingt, wenn man sich an ihn gewöhnt, aber der nie verschwindet. Und während ich darüber sprach, tauchte ein unaufhaltsamer Strom von Bildern in meinem Kopf auf, der mich quälte und all die winzigen Details zutage förderte, die ich vergessen wollte. Nein, es war trotz meiner Erleichterung alles andere als einfach, aber erträglich. Es funktionierte, _ich _funktionierte, was bei genauerer Betrachtung an ein Wunder grenzte.

Ich wusste nicht, was aus Edward und mir werden sollte. Die Offenbarung meines Geheimnisses hatte die Dinge ins Rollen gebracht und ich war mir nicht sicher, wo das alles hinführen würde. Jedoch lag es mir fern, irgendetwas aufzuhalten oder zu verzögern, wie es sonst meine Art war. Etwas Neues, Unbekanntes jagte mir immer Angst ein, doch ich würde nicht davonlaufen, diesmal nicht.

"Ich hätte dich nicht küssen sollen", sagte Edward plötzlich. Ich sah ihn überrascht an, verwundert über seinen veränderten Tonfall. Sein Kiefer wirkte angespannt und die Hände waren in seinem Schoß zu Fäusten geballt, sodass die Sehnen weiß hervortraten. "Du hast mich zu nichts gezwungen, erinnerst du dich?" Ich wollte mit meiner Antwort weder bezwecken, dass er das Küssen in Zukunft sein ließ, noch, dass zu deutlich wurde, wie sehr ich ihm verfallen war. In letzter Sekunde konnte ich ein hysterisches Kichern unterdrücken, das in meiner Kehle aufstieg. Die Unwahrscheinlichkeit dieses Augenblicks, gemeinsam mit meinen nach wie vor emotionalen Gedanken, unter die sich immer wieder Auswüchse meiner Angewohnheit, alles genaustens zu durchdenken, mischten grenzten an die Parodie eines grottenschlechten Films.

"Ich vertraue dir", setzte ich nach kurzem Schweigen hinterher und versuchte seinen Blick aufzufangen. Er sah ruckartig hoch und betrachtete mich ein paar Sekunden ungläubig, bis sich seine Züge entspannten und der Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen erschien. "Das hat noch niemand zu mir gesagt." Seine Stimme war eine Spur rau. Neugierig legte er den Kopf schief. "Was habe ich getan, um mir dein Vertrauen zu verdienen?", fragte er. In seinen Augen glitzerte der Schalk, doch in seiner Stimme klang eine Spur Ernsthaftigkeit mit, was mich dazu brachte, einen Augenblick länger über meine Antwort nachzudenken. "Du bist mir bei dem Gewitter in den Wald gefolgt." Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf meinen Lippen. "Und als ich mich in der Disco betrunken habe, hast du dafür gesorgt, dass ich mit Nemo keine Dummheit begehe." Die Röte schoss mir in die Wangen, als ich mich an meine unbeholfenen Flirtversuche Edward gegenüber, erinnerte. Um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, und weil er keine Anstalten machte, mir zu antworten, fuhr ich schnell fort: "Ich glaube du hast an dem Abend nicht gewusst, ob du mich auslachen oder anschreien sollst." Meine Liste mit Gründen, warum ich ihm vertraute, war noch lange nicht abgearbeitet, doch ich entschloss mich, sie lieber für mich zu behalten. Ich wollte weder ihn, noch mich in Verlegenheit bringen.

Edward schmunzelte. "_An dem Abend _war ich verdammt eifersüchtig."

Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um dann in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu pochen. Dies war einer dieser Momente, in denen Edward mir Grund zum Hoffen gab... Schnell rief ich mich innerlich zur Ordnung. Dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich über die Hintergründe dieser Aussage Gedanken zu machen. Nicht, wenn Edward mir gegenüber auf der Bettkante saß und auf eine Antwort wartete. "Wirklich?", hauchte ich und hätte mir im nachhinein am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Edwards Lächeln wurde breiter. "Ach, Bella." Der Klang meines Namens auf seinen Lippen ließ mich erschauern und mein Gehirn versorgte mich augenblicklich mit wilden Fantasien, in denen Edward ebenfalls meinen Namen seufzte, die nicht mehr jugendfrei waren. Ich schluckte hart und wandte mich ab. Das war jetzt bereits das zweite Mal, dass mich so etwas wie Verlangen durchzuckte. Das andere Mal hatte es damit geendet, dass Edward und ich in dem provisorischen Lagerraum, nur von einer Wand von dem Trubel der Ausstellung getrennt, herumgeknutscht hatten. Wie lächerlich war es, dass ich nach allem, was geschehen war immer noch _so _denken konnte, dass ich _wieder_ so denken konnte?


	58. Chapter 58

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ich trau mich kaum wieder hier aufzukreuzen ... Ihr wisst ja, dass es mir leid tut, wenn ich mal wieder ein bisschen länger brauche, also muss ich das gar nicht extra erwähnen. Ich hatte noch ziemlich viel zu erledigen und dann hat mich das heiße Wetter so träge gemacht... Ihr kennt das bestimmt auch._

_Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht noch länger warten lassen. _

_Viel Sapaß beim Lesen! (Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Stamm-Reviewer! Für eure Ideen und Anregungen bin ich selbstverständlich immer offen! Also falls ihr irgendwelche Wünsche habt, schreib sie mir ruhig)  
_

* * *

"Bei all diesen Kleinigkeiten bist du so aufmerksam und erkennst sofort, wenn ich nicht die Wahrheit sage. Dir kann man einfach nichts vormachen. Aber vor den offensichtlichen Dingen verschließ du die Augen." Sein Tonfall wurde zärtlich und der Blick, den er mir zuwarf, ließ meinen Atem stocken. Unsere Blicke blieben ineinander verschränkt, jeder versuchte die Gedanken des jeweils anderen zu ergründen. Der Tag hatte so viel Drama und Emotionen beinhaltet, dass ich meine Erschöpfung kaum verbergen konnte, jedenfalls nicht vor Edwards Blick. "Du solltest jetzt schlafen", sagte er prompt, erhob sich und streckte sich anschließend gründlich, sodass ich ihn meinerseits schamlos anstarren konnte. Als Edward die Arme über den Kopf streckte, rutschte sein T-Shirt ein paar Zentimeter nach oben und entblößte einen schmalen Streifen seines muskulösen Oberkörpers.

Edward beugte sich über mich und deckte mich sorgsam zu. Mein Blick fiel auf seine schönen, langgliedrigen Hände. "Schlaf gut", murmelte er und verharrte einen Augenblick, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und davon ging. Alles in mir zog sich zusammen, als ich ihn weggehen sah und das nächste Wort, kam von ganz allein über meine Lippen, offenbarte meine ganze Sehnsucht nach ihm. "Bleib!" Es war nur der Hauch eines Flüsterns, doch Edward hatte es gehört. Er verharrte einen Augenblick mit dem Rücken zu mir, dann drehte er sich langsam um und suchte meinen Blick. Irgendetwas musste er darin gesehen haben, denn er trat ans Bett heran, hob die Decke hoch und ließ sich neben mich sinken. "Rutsch mal", brummte er, doch als er neben mir lag, rutschte er so nahe zu mir heran, dass wir uns fast berührten. Mein schlechtes Gewissen darüber, dass er vielleicht nur blieb, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun, verflüchtigte sich. Sein Geruch, seine Körperwärme und das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust lullten mich ein, sodass ich mich schon bald auf dieser Klippe befand, die nur wenige Augenblicke vom Schlaf trennte.

Bevor ich vollkommen in das Reich der Träume abdriftete und eine fremde, schemenhafte Welt sich meiner bemächtigte, die scharfe Erinnerungen zu Tage brachte, drangen ein paar erhellende Gedanken hervor, wie man sie nur in diesem Stadium zwischen dem Wachsein und dem Schlaf empfängt:

Es gibt Dinge im Leben, über die wir keine Kontrolle haben. Sie passieren, sie tun weh und drohen mit unrevidierbaren Konsequenzen. So kann ein einziger Tag, eine einzelne Stunde, vielleicht sogar nur eine Minute den Verlauf eines ganzen Lebens verändern. Und dann gibt es noch die Dinge, auf die wir Einfluss haben, Entscheidungen, die wir treffen und Wege, die wir gehen. Und all diese bewussten Entscheidungen führen ohne das wir es merken, wieder zu diesen Dingen, die scheinbar unwillkürlich und ohne unser Zutun geschehen. Das Leben besteht aus Zufällen, guten wie schlechten. Manchmal straft uns das Leben und manchmal schenkt es uns unerwartete Wendungen und außergewöhnliche Menschen. Wendungen, die einem vorerst vielleicht gar nicht als solche bewusst waren und keine perfekten Menschen, Menschen mit Fehlern und Schatten, mit Verständnis und Geduld. Menschen, die es Wert sind Teil eines Lebens zu sein, dass kreuz und quer verläuft, aber niemals gerade. Menschen wie Edward, wie Renee, oder wie Carlisle, Menschen wie Jasper und Rosalie, Alice und Emmett. Menschen, die ein Leben erst lebenswert machen.

**Edward**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends zu mir aufschlossen. Ich lächelte, als ich Bella neben mir liegen sah. Unsere Körper berührten sich nicht, aber es war trotzdem von einer nie da gewesenen Intimität, ein Bett zu teilen. Ihr dunkles Haar breitete sich auf dem Kopfkissen aus und ich konnte nicht widerstehen, ihr eine einzelne verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Ihr zierlicher Körper strahlte eine überraschende Wärme ab. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren vollkommen entspannt und trugen keine Spuren des gestrigen Tages. Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch, stützte mich auf die Ellbogen und betrachtete Bella eingehend. Wie hatte ich sie nur anfangs für unscheinbar halten können? Inzwischen war ihre Schönheit für mich vollkommen offensichtlich, eine unwiderlegbare Tatsache , genauso wie der Fakt, dass mein Herz bei Bellas Anblick schnell und dumpf in meiner Brust pochte. Hätte ich schon früher gewusst, wie ... verzehrend, wie schmerzhaft und gleichzeitig erfüllend es war zu lieben, hätte ich mich mit meinen Spötteleien auf Emmetts und Jaspers Kosten zurückgehalten.

Jetzt, da ich wusste, was Bella hatte durchmachen müssen, konnte ich sie viel besser verstehen. Die Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit bedrückten auch mich, aber es schien mir nur gerecht zu sein, Bella einen Teil ihrer Last abzunehmen. Dieser Preis war keinesfalls zu hoch. Ich zahlte ihn nur allzu willig, denn jetzt waren auch die letzten Mauern zwischen uns gefallen. Bellas Vergewaltigung hatte immer irgendwie zwischen uns gestanden und uns voneinander entfern. Jetzt würden wir eine ganz neue Phase in unserer... _Freundschaft/ Beziehung_, was auch immer da war, erreichen. Was _genau_ da zwischen uns war, wusste ich nicht und Bella tat es ihren gestrigen Worten auf dem Parkplatz zu urteilen auch nicht. Doch das einzige, was zählte war, dass da _etwas _war, etwas neues, etwas schönes, etwas besonderes. Etwas, das sich lohnte, genauer erforscht zu werden.

Als es leise an der Zimmertüre klopfte, schoss eine Welle der Panik in mir hoch. Was, wenn Alice, Carlisle oder Renee Bella und mich zusammen sahen? Bevor ich Zeit hatte, mir eine Ausrede zurrecht zu legen oder zu verstecken, öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, als Jas Kopf im Zimmer auftauchte. Ein wissendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. "Schläft sie?", fragte er leise, wobei er die Worte eher mit den Lippen formte, als laut aussprach. Ich nickte. "Ihr solltet schleunigst aufstehen, bevor die anderen das Zimmer stürmen." Ich verzog da Gesicht. "Wissen sie... hiervon?", fragte ich eine Spur zu laut. Bella regte sich neben mir, wachte aber nicht auf. Jasper verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich nicht. Aber wir besuchen heute Tante Avery. Hast du das etwa vergessen?"

Ich fluchte. Jas kicherte. Sein Kopf verschwand und er schloss behutsam die Zimmertüre. Den geplanten Besuch bei Esmes Schwester hatte ich vollkommen vergessen. Sie brannte darauf . Bella endlich kennen zu lernen. Renee kannte sie bereits und war spätestens seit dem Augenblick vollkommen begeistert von ihr, als diese ihr eines ihrer Gemälde geschenkt hatte. Leider hatte meine Tante eine recht gewöhnungsbedürftige Art, ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen.

"Bella?" Ich legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte sanft. "Hmm?" Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, ohne aufzuwachen. Meine Hand rutsche von ihrer Schulter und streifte kurz den Stoff ihres Tops, unter dem ihre Brüste verborgen waren. Ich zog meine Hand ruckartig weg. Mein Herz hämmerte viel zu laut in meiner Brust. Meine Reaktion war, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass dieser weibliche Körperpart bei weitem kein Neuland für mich war, sehr... heftig. Und das lag nur daran, dass es nicht irgendein weiblicher Körper war, sondern Bellas.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ich mich so weit gefasst hatte, um mein Vorhaben, Bella wach zu bekommen in die Tat um zu setzten.

"Bist du scharf darauf, dass Emmett das Zimmer stürmt?", fragte ich und schlug die Deck zurück. Bella riss schlagartig die Augen auf. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, starrte sie mich ein paar Sekunden verblüfft an, als würde sie sich fragen, wie zur Hölle ich in ihr Zimmer gekommen war. Dann blitzte Erkenntnis über ihr Gesicht. "Überrascht?"

Sie lächelte. "Nein, ich habe nur kurz gebraucht." Sie zeigte auf ihre Stirn. "Da drin herrscht ziemliches Chaos." Ich lachte in mich hinein. "Und wenn du nichts aufstehst herrscht hier im Zimmer auch gleich Chaos." Bellas Augen verengten sich. "Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären. Warum sollte Emmett das Zimmer stürmen?" Ich schmunzelte. "Tante Avery. Klingelt es da bei dir?" Bella schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. "Oh!"

"Genau", sagte ich trocken und schob die Beine über die Bettkante. Mein Blick blieb an ihrem Haar hängen, das zu allen Seiten abstand und mich ziemlich an ihren Anblick erinnerte, als ich die Hände darin vergraben ... Halt, falsche Richtung, ganz falsche Richtung! "Was schaust du mich so an?", erkundigte sich Bella, während sie aus dem Bett krabbelte und gähnend die Arme über den Kopf streckte. "Einfach so, ohne Grund." Sie zog argwöhnisch die Augenbrauen hoch, erwiderte aber nichts. Stattdessen wandte sie sich ab und zog ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank. "Sind wir spät dran?"

"Nein. Das langt schon noch. Wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück."

"Ich dusche zuerst!", sagte Bella grinsend und schlüpfte vor mir aus dem Zimmer.

Als ich die Treppen hinunter stieg, drangen die Stimmen der anderen zu mir herauf. Die ganze Familie war um den Esstisch versammelt. Jasper sah auf, als ich mich neben ihn setzte und lächelte mich an. Amüsement leuchtete in seinen Augen auf.

"Na, auch endlich wach?" Ich schenkte mir ein Glas Orangensaft ein bevor ich antwortete. "Ich habe nicht mehr an den Besuch gedacht."

"Bella auch nicht", sagte Renee über ihrem Marmeladenbrötchen und schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln, welches ihren strengen Tonfall deutlich abmilderte. Mein Blick wanderte automatisch zu Bella hinüber. Sie kaute nachdenklich an einer gebutterten Toastscheibe. Sie sah auf, als hätte sie gespürt, dass ich sie beobachtete und lächelte mich an. Es war ein verschwörerisches Lächeln, indem all das lag, was uns seit gestern verband und ausschließlich an mich gerichtet. Meine Mundwinkel hoben sich unwillkürlich.

Mein Blick fiel auf Emmett, der irgendwie enttäuscht wirkte, scheinbar hatte er es ernst gemeint, falls nötig den Weckdienst zu übernehmen.

Alice grinste mich schelmisch an. "Vielleicht sollten wir Bella vorwarnen..."

Bella runzelte die Stirn. "Vorwarnen?" Emmett kicherte. "Tante Avery ist ein bisschen.. Ähm gewöhnungsbedürftig", sagte ich und angelte nach dem Korb mit den frischen Brötchen. "Sie kann ziemlich nerven", pflichtete mir Jas bei, woraufhin Bella grinste. "Das sind die unversöhnlichsten Worte, die ich je aus deinem Mund gehört habe."

Die anderen brachen in Gelächter aus, Alices Sopran und Emmetts Bass waren am deutlichten herauszuhören. Renee und Carlisle blickten glücklich lächelnd in die Runde. Ich wusste, wie viel ihnen daran lag, dass wir uns untereinander gut verstanden. In Carlisles Gesichtsausdruck dominierte der Stolz auf uns alle, der trotz dem ein oder anderen Patzer der uns in der Vergangenheit unterlaufen war, ungebrochen war. In Renees hingegen war die zärtliche Zuneigung, die Liebe, die sie für uns alle empfand, obwohl einzig Bella ihre leibliche Tochter war, am deutlichsten zu erkennen.

"Ist Tante Avery deine Schwester?", fragte Bella an Carlisle gewandt. Sie schien ein bisschen nervös zu sein. Mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Schwester meiner verstorbenen Frau." Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Anscheinend befürchtete sie, einen Fauxpas begangen zu haben, indem sie Esme erwähnte, doch das freundliche Lächeln meines Vaters beruhigte sie wieder.

Bella blieb der Mund offen stehen, als Tante Averys Haus zwischen den Tannen auftauchte. Ich schmunzelte ob ihrer Reaktion. Die weiß getünchten Wände eines kleinen schmucken Vorstadthäuschen hoben sich vom allgegenwärtigen grün hervor. Ein schmaler von Blumenbeeten gesäumter Kieselweg führte eine sanft ansteigende Anhöhe hinauf, auf deren Mittelpunkt das Häuschen thronte. Ein steinerner Treppenaufgang führte zu einer Art überdachtem aber zu den Seiten hin offenen Vorraum. Durch die erhabene Lage und die Erker, die mit kleinen Türmchen versehen waren, wirkte das Haus fast wie ein kleines Herrenhaus. Aus diesem Grund kannten meine Brüder und ich es schon seit Kindertagen unter dem Namen, das Schlösschen.

Alice kicherte und boxte Bella mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Romantisch, nicht?", fragte sie in Anspielung auf die Büsche aus deren braunem Geäst rote Rosen hervor euchteten. "Hmpf!", machte Emmett und starrte eine kitschige Steinskulpturen in der Form eines pausbackigen Engels böse an. Wie ich selbst musste er beim Anblick dieser... ähm ... Kunstgegenstände den Drang unterdrücken, mit einem Baseballschläger die lieblichen Fratzen zu zertrümmern. Bella räusperte sich. "Eure Tante scheint ja ein interessantes Faible zu haben." Rosalie kicherte. "_Interessant,_ in der Tat und du hast noch nicht mal den Pavillon und den Springbrunnen gesehen. Im Frühling blühen hier ganze Völker von rosaroten Blumen, dann ist das Gesammtbild noch eindrucksvoller."

"Wie eine Märchenwelt. Ich liebe dieses Häuschen!", schwärmte Renee und rauschte an uns vorbei das Wegchen hinauf. Carlisle folgte ihr weit weniger enthusiastisch. "Schon als ich das erste Mal hier war, hat mich dieser Anblick einfach überwältigt. Dieses haus ist so inspirierend."

Bella stieß einen ungläubigen Seufzer aus. "Wenn sie jetzt nur noch Rosen und nackte Männer malt, kennen wir wenigstens den Grund dafür", sagte sie trocken und deutete auf eine lebensgroße Adonisstatue.

"Wenn Renee Männer malen möchte, die _wirklich _etwas zu bieten haben, sollte sie uns Cullen-Männer bitten, ihr Modell zu stehen", rief Emmett und warf sich in die Brust. "Oh, bitte. Wir wissen alle, was du für ein toller Kerl bist, Emmett", sagte Jasper sarkastisch. "Komm mit mir, Bella. Wenn unsere beiden Superhelden jetzt richtig loslegen schulde ich dir nachher noch eine Ohrenspülung." Scherzend gingen wir den Weg entlang und versuchten möglichst, die vielen kitschigen Extras zu ignorieren, die sich im ganzen Vorgarten tummelten. Wir alle wirkten in unserer Freizeitkleidung völlig fehl am Platz. Nach einem Besuch bei Tante Avery fühlte ich mich immer irgendwie kastriert und obwohl wir zusammen lachten, blieb die Stimmung aufgrund dessen, was uns erwartete gedrückt.

Die herrschaftliche, mit Schnörkeln verzierte Haustür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen. Tante Avery, eine kleine, etwas pummelige Frau ende dreißig stand vor uns. Ihr scharfer Blick stand im Gegensatz zu ihrem Lächeln. Aufgrund ihrer Statur und dem Haus beschwor sich einem die Illusion einer mütterlichen, liebevollen Frau als sein Bewohner herauf, doch Tante Avery war von einem anderen Schlag.

"Carlisle, Renee, schön euch wieder zu sehen!", sagte sie und schloss beide energisch in die Arme. "Ach, unsere drei Schönlinge." Sie umarmte auch meine Brüder und mich. Ich warf Emmett einen gequälten Blick über Tante Averys Schulter zu, als sie mich fest an sich presste. Rosalie wirkte leicht genervt, aber Alice sprühte wie eh und je vor Tatendrang. "Und du musst Bella sein!" Bellas Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, wusste sie gar nicht wie ihr geschah, da hatte Tante Avery sie schon gepackt und hielt sie nun auf Armeslänge Abstand, um sie einer genauen Musterung zu unterziehen

"Für jemanden aus Arizona bist du erstaunlich blass", informierte Tante Avery Bella grade heraus. Dann setzte sie noch einen drauf, indem sie bemerkte: "Und nach deiner Mutter kommst du scheinbar auch nicht."

Bella war so perplex, dass sie noch nicht einmal rot wurde. Ich verspürte den Drang, sie aus den Krallen meiner Tante zu befreien, auch wenn hinter deren Offenheit keine boshaften Absichten standen. "Ich komme nach meinem Vater." Tante Averys verkniffener Mund, der die Parodie eines Lächelns zur Schau trug, spannte sich eine Spau an. "Offensichtlich, ja."

Das war eine der... unangenehmen Eigenschaften unserer Tante. Sie sagte immer was sie dachte, selbst wenn das beleidigend oder für den Betreffenden und alle anderen höchst peinlich war. Ihre Unverfrorenheit grenzte an Impertinenz und war für alle Anwesenden nur schwer zu ertragen. Mit einem weiteren verkniffenen Lächeln ließ sie von Bella ab und winkte uns herein in die Hölle des Löwens.


	59. Chapter 59

_Hallo, ihr Lieben_

_Das sechzigste Chapi kommt wieder ganz pünktlich ;) _

_Vielen, vielen Dank an SarahRe für den tollen Review. Es freut mich sehr, dass die Story dir die ganze Lernerei vor dem Abbi versüßen konnte ;) Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, solche Leser zu haben!_

_Ich habe das schon ein paar Mal gesagt, aber ich schreibe die Story wirklich sehr gern und euer Feedback bringt mich dazu, am Ball zu bleiben._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Bella**

Ich bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu, während ich der Tante von Edward, Emmett und Jasper durch den Flur folgte. Hier drinnen sah es wenn möglich noch... fürchterlicher aus, als draußen. Geblümte Mustertapeten bedeckten jeden Zentimeter der Wände und waren mit Regelbrettern überpflastert, auf denen sich bemaltes Porzellan und in Kleidchen gezwängte, ins Leere starrende Puppen neben allerlei Häkeldeckchen drängten.

Tante Avery führte uns hoch erhobenen Hauptes in eine Art Salon, der eine Rosentapete, fragil aussehende Stühle und ein rosafarbenes Sofa zu bieten hatte. _Das hier ist ein einziges großes Puppenhaus_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Die großen Fenster waren von vergilbten Spitzenvorhängen umrahmt, die bis auf den Boden reichten und an den Wänden bot sich der Anblick von zahlreichen mit Katzen bemalten Porzellantellern. "Möchtet ihr euch setzen?" Tante Averys Tonfall ließ die Bitte wie einen Befehl klingen. Die längliche Tafel war mit einem makellosweißen Tischtusch verhüllt und mit sehr feinem, aufwändig bemaltem Geschirr gedeckt. Beim Anblick dieser Kostbarkeiten wurde mir mulmig. Nur allzu leicht würde mir eines dieser Tellerchen aus der Hand fallen und zerspringen und dabei noch die strahlende Tischdecke besudeln.

Tante Avery verschwand schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer. Ihre Figur veranlasste einen leicht dazu, zu glauben sie gehöre zu dem mütterlichen, herzlichen Typ, aber dem war nicht so. Ihr Gang war aufrecht und das Haar wie bei einer Balletlehrerin streng zurückgebunden. Ihr Blick war scharf und ihre Direktheit in Zusammenspiel mit dem barschen Tonfall grenzte an Unverschämtheit. Wie passte diese Frau in eine solche kitschige Umgebung?

Am Tisch schien es eine vorgegebene Sitzordnung zu geben, jedenfalls saßen die Jungen auf der einen Seite, während wir Mädchen uns auf die gegenüberliegende setzten. Als der zarte Stuhl unter Emmetts Gewicht zu ächzen begann, unterdrückte ich gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Warnruf, er möge schnell aufstehen, bevor der Stuhl unter ihm zerbarst.

Tante Avery servierte Kaffe und Kuchen und als ich in stiller Schadenfreude Emmetts Versuche beobachtet, aus dem feinen Tässchen zu trinken, ohne es in seiner Pranke zu zerdrücken und wie der coolen Edward mit gequälter Miene von einem mit kuschelnden Hundewelpen verzierten Teller aß, verwandelte sich mein Unbehagen postwendend in etwas, dass zu einem hysterischen Lachanfall führen könnte. In diesem Augenblick sah Edward auf und erwiderte meinen Blick mit Grabesmiene. Meine Mundwinkel zuckten. Was würden wohl all seine Verehrerinnen sagen, wenn sie ihn so sehn könnten? Die drei Brüder wirkten so fehl am Platz, als hätte man sie nachträglich mit Photoshop ins Bild eingefügt. Selbst Carlisle schien Mühe zu haben, das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu halten. Eigentlich war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sich Jungen in einer solchen Umgebung ihrer Männlichkeit beraubt fühlten, aber ihr offensichtliches Unbehagen amüsierte mich unwahrscheinlich.

"Nur _ein_ Stück Kuchen?", fuhr mich Tante Avery an. Ich zuckte zusammen und versuchte mich an einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. Anscheinend hatte sie ihr Gespräch mit Renee und Carlisle zum Leidwesen von uns anderen beendet. "Du bist fast so mager wie Alice. Ihr jungen Dinger solltet mehr essen." Ich wandte mich geschockt an Alice, besorgt, dass sie die Worte Tante Averys verletzt haben könnten, doch sie wirkte vergnügt wie eh und jeh.

"Immer wenn wir hier sind, versucht sie uns zu mästen", murmelte Alice und beugte sich vor, um scheinbar nach der mit Rosen verzierten Kaffeekanne zu greifen. "Für sie ist jedes Mädchen, dass unter Kleidergröße dreiundvierzig trägt dem Hungertod nahe."

Ich räusperte mich, um mein Lachen zu ersticken.

Den Mienen der Jungen nach zu urteilen war die Krittelei an Alices makelloser Figur so etwas wie ein Ritual, das mit den Besuchen bei ihrer Tante einherging. Jasper schien sich plötzlich unheimlich für eine mit Enten bemalte Zuckerdose zu interessieren, während Emmett versuchte, sein Lachen als Hustenanfall zu tarnen und Edward die zuckenden Lippen fest aufeinander presste und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Irgendwie passte Tante Avery genau so wenig in die scheinbar makellose Familie Cullen, wie das seltsam kitschige Haus nach Port Angeles.

"Wir haben übrigens auch nette Verwandte", sagte Jasper zu mir, als wir das Schlösschen nach gefühlten zwei Wochen hinter uns ließen und aus einer Märchenwelt, die mitten in einem Vorort des Städtchens Port Angeles lag, ohne Bedauern ausbrachen. "Gut zu wissen." Ich schmunzelte. "Tante Avery ist.."

"Unverschämt?", ergänzte Edward und zog lässig den Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche. Ich zuckte mit den Schulter. "Eigentlich hatte ich _direkt _sagen wollen." Er lachte in sich hinein während er sich elegant auf den Fahrersitz gleiten ließ. "Nimm dir bloß nicht zu Herzen, was sie gesagt hat", meinte Rosalie und legte mir kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie selbst in den Wagen stieg. Ich nickte. "Ihre, ähm, Tipps für Renees Schwangerschaft waren sehr... interessant." Edward warf mir einen spöttischen Blick durch den Rückspiegel zu. "Vor allem wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass sie gar keine Kinder hat." Emmetts dröhnendes Lachen ließ das Auto erzittern. Vor uns stiegen Jasper, Alice, Carlisle und meine Mutter in den Mercedes und rollten vor uns die Einfahrt hinunter. "Carlisle hasst die Besuche bei ihr und dazu brauchst es eine ganze Menge", sagte er. "Nun ja, aber dafür habe ich die beeindruckenden Cullen-Brüder auf zierlichen Stühlchen aus lieblich verzierten Porzellantassen Kaffee schlürfen sehen, somit war der Besuch nicht ganz umsonst." Edward und Emmett verzogen unisono die Gesichter, während Rosalie auflachte. "Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch bei diesen Besuchen mitkomme. Von dem Anblick habe ich noch ein ganzes Jahr lang genug zu lachen." Emmett schnaubte abfällig durch die Nase. "Wahrscheinlich musstest du noch an dir halten, dass du den Kaffe nicht vor Lachen über den Tisch spukst." Rosalie und ich prusteten los.

Zuhause machte ich mich daran das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Alice und Rosalie hatten wir auf dem Heimweg nach hause gebracht und Renee und Carlisle saßen zusammen auf der Couch und schwelgten in Vorfreude auf ihr Baby. Was die Jungen betraf, so konnte ich nicht sicher sagen, wo sie sich im Moment befanden, da sie bereits kurz nach unserer Ankunft in Sportklamotten nach draußen verschwunden waren. Ich stieß einen lautlosen Seufzer aus.

Während ich Gemüse klein schnitt fand ich Muße, um mir über die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Tages Gedanken zu machen. Der Hass, der in mir hochstieg, als ich an die drei jungen Männer dachte, wich einem Prickeln, als mir in den Sinn kam, wie Edward mich beschützt hatte. Die... Bereitschaft zur Gewalt, die er an den Tag gelegt hatte, bestürzte mich nach wie vor, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie in dieser Situation unabdingbar gewesen war. Wer wusste schon, was geschehen wäre, wenn er nicht zum Kämpfen bereit gewesen wäre? Die Ruhe und die Selbstsicherheit, die er im Angesicht der überzähligen Gegner ausgestrahlt hatte, beeindruckte mich und ließ mich gleichzeitig erschauern. Ich wusste, dass Edward _diese _Seite hatte, schließlich war ich schon oft genug Opfer seines kalten Blicks gewesen. Er war manchmal kein versöhnlicher Mensch, einer, der Mauern um sich baute und obwohl er weglief über allem anderen zu stehen schien. Diese Seite von Edward machte mir Angst. Und trotz dessen, dass er so ruhig und zielstrebig gewesen war, hatte ich mich, als er so plötzlich aufgetaucht war, auf einmal nicht mehr um meiner selbst willen, sondern seinetwillen gefürchtet. Die Angst, ihm könnte etwas geschehen hatte mich aus meiner Starre gerissen. "Über was denkst du denn so verbissen nach?" Ich zuckte zusammen, als Renees Stimme nahe an meinem linken Ohr ertönte. Sie legte das Kinn auf meiner Schulter ab und schlang die Arme um meinen Bauch, sodass ich meinerseits ihren Babybauch am Rücken spürte. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nachdenke?", erwidert ich lächelnd und schmiegte mich an sie. Diese zweisamen Momente waren in letzter Zeit rar geworden, weswegen ich ihn noch mehr genoss. "Weil du seit ungefähr zehn Minuten diese Arme Zucchini zu Mus verarbeitest."

"Oh", entfuhr mir, als ich die winzigen Zucchinistückchen auf dem Schneidebrett betrachtete. Renee lachte leise. "Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie nach einem kurzen Schweigen. Erst als sich ob ihrer Frage unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen ausbreitete, wurde mir bewusst, dass es mir gut ging. "Ja", hauchte ich. Renee strich mir liebevoll die Haare über die Schulter, wie sie es immer getan hatte, als ich noch ein Kind war. Die Geste weckte süße Erinnerungen und ich musste mich zusammen nehmen, um nicht sentimental zu werden. "Das ist schön. Du weißt, wie wichtig mir ist, dass es dir hier gefällt, nicht war? Du weiß das doch?" Es wäre zu einfach gewesen über die Rührung, seit langem wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit meiner Mutter zu erhalten, übergefühlvoll zu werden. "Natürlich, Mom. Ich weiß das." Ich löste mich sanft aus ihrer Umarmung, um eine Pfanne aus der Schublade zu holen und sie auf den Herd zu stellen. Renee lehnte ich gegen die Theke und sah mir selig lächelnd zu. "Hast du mal wieder etwas von Jake gehört? Ich habe das Gefühl, ihr telefoniert nicht sehr häufig", stellte sie unvermittelt fest. "Hmm... Stimmt. Das hat sich irgendwie verlaufen, aber er hat gestern Abend angerufen."

"Oh wirklich?", rief sie erfreut aus. "Was gibt es Neues?" Ich senkte den Blick auf das vor sich hinbrutzelnde Gemüse. "Er... wollte wissen, wann ich zurückkomme." Ich hob zögernd den Kopf und begegnete ihrem bestürzten Blick. "Und was hast du ihm geantwortet?" Meine Mundwinkel zuckten. "Was wohl?"

_Flashback_

Im Gehen nahm ich das Gespräch an und hielt mir das Handy ans Ohr. Ich konnte mir beim Besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum Jake ausgerechnet jetzt anrief. Er hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr von sich hören lassen, warum also jetzt?

"Ja?"

"Bella, hey", ertönte Jakes Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ich öffnete die schwere Tür der Bar und schlüpfte hinaus in die dunkle Nässe der schmuddeligen Gasse. Ein kalter Windstoß ließ mich frösteln und ich sehnte mich nach der Wärme des Lokals, doch drinnen war es zu laut zum telefonieren. "Jake, wie komme ich zu der Ehre?" Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand und ich beeilte mich in betont fröhlichem Tonfall ein: "Wie geht es dir und deinen Eltern", hinzuzufügen, um seine Verlegenheit zu zerstreuen. Es lag mir fern, Jake irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen, schließlich hätte auch ich mich mehr um einen besseren Kontakt bemühen können.

"Allen geht es gut", erwiderte er hörbar erleichtert und es entstand eine Plauderei über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten. Als Jake mich damit aufzog, ob ich das Regenwetter schon satt hätte, fühlte sich unser Umgang wieder fast so vertraut an, wie früher. Aber eben nur fast. "Ach, das bisschen Regen kann ich schon ab. Im Moment hat es zum Beispiel gerade aufgehört." Jake lachte. "Na ja, bald hast du deine Wüstensonne wieder zurück." Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis mir der Sinn seiner Worte aufging. Ich schwieg betroffen, unsicher, was ich hierauf erwidern sollte. Einerseits wollte ich unsere wieder gefundene Ausgelassenheit nicht trüben, aber andererseits war meine Entscheidung wie mir jetzt bewusst wurde, schon lange gefallen. Hatte es überhaupt je eine wirkliche Wahl gegeben? Jakes Tonfall nach zu urteilen, hatte er jedoch noch keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass ich möglicherweise bleiben könnte.

"Ich... ", setzte ich zum Sprechen an und machte dann doch einen Rückzieher. Ich atmete tief ein und aus und startete einen erneuten Versuch "Also, was ich sagen will..."

"Du... kommst gar nicht mehr nachhause, oder?", fragte Jake langsam. Ich trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und fixierte mit den Augen den schwachen Schein einer Straßenlaterne, die sich irgendwo jenseits der Häuser befinden musste und deren Licht für mich nur als leichtes Glimmen zu erkennen war. Die nächsten Worte kosteten mich einiges an Überwindungskraft. "Mein Zuhause ist jetzt hier." Meine Stimme war leise, fast ein Flüstern. Jake stieß am anderen Ende einen tiefen Seufzer aus. "Dass heißt, du hast dich eingelebt?", fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden des unangenehmen Schweigens. "Ja, auch wenn ich mich anfangs erfolgreich dagegen gesträubt habe. Aber alle sind so nett zu mir ..." Ich verspürte den Drang, mich zu rechtfertigen. "Es... ist schön eine richtige Familie zu haben."

"Früher waren _wir_ eine Familie, _du und ich_", brach es aus Jake in anklagendem Tonfall hervor. Ich schwieg betroffen. Jake gab sich keinerlei Mühe, mein schlechtes Gewissen zu besänftigen. "Bleibst du nur um Renees Willen, oder weil du es willst?", brach er schließlich das sich schier endlos hinziehende Schweigen. "Weil ich es will. Ich mag Carlisle und meine Stiefbrüder und deren Freundinnen. Sie sind mir wichtig geworden."

"Wahrscheinlich passt du auch besser in diese vornehme Villa, als in einen Stripclub. Es hat seinen Reiz in den besseren Kreisen zu verkehren, nicht wahr? Aber ich dachte nicht, dass du dich davon würdest blenden lassen", rief Jake heftig. Vor Ärger schoss mir die Röte in die Wangen. "Wenn du wirklich denkst, dass es mir nur um die gehobene Lebensweise der Cullens geht, dann hast du mich entweder nie wirklich gekannt, oder über die letzten Wochen alles vergessen, was du je über mich wusstest." Es blieb einen Augenblick still, dann lachte Jake leise und ich entspannte mich ein wenig. "Tur mir Leid. Ich kenne dich und habe nicht alles vergessen, aber dieses Temperament ist mir neu."

Das Schlimmste war scheinbar überstanden. "Mal ganz ehrlich", meinte Jake, als wir nach ein paar Minuten, in denen wir uns anderen Dingen gewidmet hatten, erneut auf das Thema zurückkamen. "Was hat eine verschlafene, regnerische Kleinstadt, was Phoenix nicht hat?"

"Mir gefällt es hier." Jake stieß abfällig die Luft aus. "Da ist doch noch irgendwas, bist du verliebt?" Mir war klar, dass er mich nur aufziehen wollte, doch die Peinlichkeit, dass er mit seiner als Spott gemeinten Aussage ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, ließ mich schweigen. Ein paar Sekunden zu spät wurde mir klar, dass es genau dieses Schweigen war, das mich überführte und jeden weiteren Versuch seine Worte zu leugnen, sinnlos machte. "Ne, oder?", fragte Jake mit unverhohlener Verblüffung, aber noch deutlicherer Erheiterung in der Stimme. "Dich hat es wirklich erwischt?" Ich versuchte, mich geräuschlos zu räuspern und sann krankhaft irgendeine Möglichkeit herbei, mich aus der Angelegenheit heraus winden zu können. "Na, komm schon, Bella! Wer ist der Glückliche?"

"Jake...", mahnte ich verlegen. Er lachte. "Sag bloß es ist einer deiner Stiefbrüder!" Sein Tonfall machte unmissverständlich klar, dass er auch dies aus dem Spott heraus gesagt hatte. Jake sollte unbedingt aufhören, solche aus dem Blauen gegriffenen Mutmaßungen anzustellen, denn seine Trefferquote war erschreckend. "Es... ist wirklich einer von denen?", fragte Jake langsam, dann lachte er erneut. Ich schaffte es, oh Wunder, endlich den Mund aufzumachen. Um zu verhindern, dass Jake sich in seinen Ansichten versteifte, war es jetzt bereits zu spät. "Uhm, tja, ich muss Schluss machen. Wir telefonieren dann ein andermal..."

"Oh, nein!", unterbrach mich Jake energisch. "Glaub nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst, Isabella Swan. Ich will ein paar Details hören. Welcher ist es, der älteste?"

"Emmett? Nein, der nicht."

"Ach komm schon, Bella. Wenn er es schafft, dir Forks schön zu reden, muss er einiges auf dem Kasten haben." Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein roter Kopf mühelos die fehlenden Straßenlaternen ersetzte. "Er ist kompliziert, die ganze Sache ist kompliziert." Ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Es war mir nicht möglich in Worte zu fassen, was sich da gerade abspielte. Jake schnaubte verärgert und ich konnte mir mühelos vorstellen, wie er am anderen Ende der Leitung die Stirn runzelte. "Ich muss die Schicht für Tom übernehmen, also bist du vorerst aus dem Schneider, aber wir sprechen uns noch mal!" Mit dieser Versprechung, oder Drohung; die Interpretation seines Tonfalls blieb jedem selbst überlassen; legte er auf.

Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit, mein Handy in der Hosentasche zu verstauen, geschweige den über den Wortwechsel mit Jake nachzudenken, bevor ich Stimmen in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung vernahm. Keine drei Sekunden später tauchten wie aus dem Nichts drei schemenhafte Gestalten in der Dunkelheit auf.

_Flashbackende_

"Ähm, Bella?" Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte in das Gesicht meiner Mutter, das halb amüsiert, halb besorgt wirkte. "Entschuldige." Verlegen strich ich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Renee gluckste in sich hinein, zog. "Sie legte sich zärtlich eine Hand auf den kugelrunden Bauch und schenkte mir ein verträumtes Lächeln. "Du weißt, dass es unsere Familie nur perfekt wird, wenn du bleibst. Auch wenn wir gerade wenig Zeit füreinander haben, bedeutet es mir sehr viel, dass du hier bist." Ich bemühte mich, die aufkommende Rührseligkeit mit einem unbestimmten Lächeln zu dämpfen. Wenn meine Mutter eine ihrer pathetischen Phasen durchmachte, gab es kein Halten mehr und für mich hatten die letzten Tage und Wochen mehr als genug Drama beinhaltet, sodass ich auf einen Gefühlsausbruch dankend verzichten konnte.


	60. Chapter 60

_Hei ihr Lieben,_

_Ich bin mal wieder zu spät... Sorry dafür. Ich bin nicht so recht zum Schreiben gekommen, weil ich lernen musste._

_ Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön für eure Reviews! __Und dir Twyheart24 wünsch ich einen schönen Urlaub!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

"Ich hoffe, das Essen ist fertig. Ich habe Hunger wie ein Bär!" Emmett stürmte verschwitzt durch die Türe und jagte Renee und mir mit seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen einen gehörigen Schrecken ein. "Wann hast du das denn mal nicht?", fragte Edward süffisant, der gerade, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Sporthose vergraben, hereinschlenderte. Trotz der Nonchalance, die er an den Tag legte, hob und senkte sich seine Brust rasch und das verwuschelte Haar klebte ihm verschwitzt in der Stirn. Er bedachte mich mit einem Aufblitzen seiner Smaragdaugen, das mir einem Stromschlag gleich durch den Körper zuckte. "Ich muss aber auch noch groß und stark werden." Emmett warf sich in die Brust und blickte selbstgefällig auf seinen kleinen Bruder hinab. "Bitte nicht. Wenn du noch weiter wächst, müssen wir die Türrahmen vergrößern lassen", bemerkte Carlisle trocken und blätterte eine Seite seiner Zeitung um. "Ich bin auch so schon der Größte und Stärkste von uns."

"Dafür bin ich der Schnellste", schoss Edward umgehend zurück.

Jasper, der hinter Edward das Haus betreten hatte warf seinen Geschwistern einen Blick zu, aus dem deutlich hervorging, dass ihm dieses Spiel nur allzu bekannt war. "Solange ihr euch im verbalen Kräftemessen übt, gehe ich unter die Dusche."

Als wir wenig später gemeinsam am Esstisch saßen, stocherte ich lustlos in meinem Teller herum und lauschte Renees Einmannunterhaltung, oder gab wenigstens vor, es zu tun. Das Nachdenken hatte mich wie schon so oft sentimental gestimmt. Ich war von Natur aus ein Mensch, der zur Ernsthaftigkeit neigte und die Vergewaltigung sorgte mit stoischer Gleichmütigkeit dafür, dass sich die wenigen lichten Momente die mir verblieben, umgehend in tiefe Löcher verwandelten. Als ich an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal den Kopf von meinem Teller hob, begegnete ich Edwards Blick. Er beobachtete mich aus unergründlichen Augen, doch zwischen Nasenbein und Stirn hatte sich eine kleine Falte in die Haut gegraben. Es überraschte mich, dass er den Blick nicht sofort abwandte und nicht einmal versuchte so zu tun, als wäre es nur Zufall gewesen, dass ich exakt in diesem Moment aufgesehen hatte, indem er die Wand in meinem Rücken in Grund und Boden gestarrte hatte.

_Ja, genau das würde zu ihm passen, aber seit neustem scheint er sich nicht mehr darum zu bemühen, dem Bild zu entsprechen, das sich andere von ihm machen, _dachte ich sarkastisch und unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Die Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte sich und plötzlich huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden, eine Gefühlsregung über sein Gesicht, die er bis eben noch erfolgreich verborgen hatte. Edward wirkte... _aufgewühlt, _fast nervös. Die Bewegtheit, die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte wollte nicht so recht in den Moment passen. Ich starrte noch ein paar Sekunden zurück und versuchte erfolglos die Gedanken meines kryptischen Gegenübers zu ergründen, die zum Greifen nahe, aber gleichzeitig unerreichbar schienen; wie Edward selbst; dann gab ich es auf. Ich heftete mein Blick erneut auf mein unberührtes Abendessen und summte mir im Kopf eine lautlose Melodie vor, die je von dem Scharren eines zurückgeschobenen Stuhls unterbrochen wurde. Ich musste nicht hinsehen, um mir sicher zu sein, dass es Edward war, der die gemütliche Runde verlassen hatte. Wenig später wehten die sanften Klänge des Klaviers vom Wohnbereich hinüber.

In dieser Nach lag ich lange wach und gab mich all meinen Zweifeln und verworrenen Gedanken hin. Meine Stimmungsschwankungen waren selbst mir irgendwie unheimlich. Das fahle Licht eines zunehmenden Mondes drang durch die halb zugezogenen Vorhänge und malte einen saften Schimmer auf das Parkett. Meine Gedanken kreisten um Edward oder besser gesagt um seine Absichten. Was wollte er mit seinem Verhalten mir gegenüber bezwecken? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er ohne auf irgendetwas hinauszuwollen, sich diese Mühe machen würde; er war schließlich nicht Jasper und ich glaubte ihn gut genug zu kennen, um zu wissen, dass er nichts tat, ohne klare Vorstellungen wo es hinführen sollte. Mochte er mich, entgegen seiner eigentlichen Ansprüchen an eine Frau?; ja sogar gegen seinen Charakter? _Oder,_ zischte eine Stimme in meinem Inneren,_ er hat Mitleid mit dir und versucht nett zu dir zu sein. Er ist kein Unmensch und denkt sich vielleicht wirklich nichts dabei, jedenfalls nicht das, was du gerne hättest._

Montag. Das Leben geht weiter, zurück im Alltag. Klappe die erste. Ich schüttelte ob meiner Hysterie, gut verpackt in einer Portion Ernüchterung, den Kopf. Ich war schon fast erleichtert, dass ich nun doch noch in dieses tiefe schwarze Loch fiel, den gähnenden Schlund, der sich seit der Vergewaltigung hinter mir aufgetan hatte. Von Zeit zu Zeit stürzte ich hinab und musste mich die glatten Felswände wieder hinauf kämpfen, ein langwieriges und anstrengendes Unterfangen. Es hatte mich beunruhigt, dass sich die Nachwirkungen vom Samstag, die unweigerlich darauf folgen _mussten, _auf sich hatten warten lassen. Jetzt waren sie doch noch eingetroffen und ich war genauso unzufrieden wie vorher.

Edward begrüßte mich mit einem warmen, aber wachsamen Lächeln und einem "Gut geschlafen?", zum Zeichen, dass er sich benehmen würde. Seine Stimme war wie flüssiger Honig, samt und rau zugleich. Er trug dunkle Jeans und einen eng anliegenden, anthrazitfarbenen Pullover, der sich so perfekt um seinen Körper schmiegte, als wäre er ihm auf den Leib geschneidert. Und wer weiß, vielleicht war er das sogar. Im Hause Cullen schienen nach Maß angefertigte Klamotten kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Edwards Gesicht war frisch rasiert und in meinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte es, so gern wollten sie über die glatte Haut seiner Wange streichen. Ein paar Sekunden gönnte ich mir noch den Anblick seines wunderschönen Gesichts und des vom Duschen nassen Haars, bevor ich mich energisch abwandte. Ich lehnte mich ihm gegenüber an die Küchentheke und schenkte mir ein Glas Milch ein, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich mit meinen Händen anstellen sollte. "Gut, Danke. Und du?" Ich führte das Glas an die Lippen und trank einen großen Schluck, ließ es aber umgehend wieder sinken. Edward sah mich an. Er trug einen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, der dem gestrigen beim Abendessen nicht unähnlich sah. Ich unterdrückte einen ärgerlichen Seufzer und ein gefauchtes: _Was starrst du mich so an?_ Edwards Züge verloren an Schärfe und plötzlich trat zum Vorschein, was hinter dieser Aufgewühltheit lag: Unsicherheit. Mein Ärger löste sich postwendend in Luft auf und machte einer Art freudigen Erregung platz. Edward fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar, sah zu Boden, sah wieder zu mir, dann holte er tief Luft. "Bella...", setzte er an und rang die Hände. Die Geste hatte etwas hilfloses an sich.

"Morgen." Ich fuhr herum und meine Gesichtszüge entglitten mir, als ein verschlafener Emmett in die Küche schlurfte, nicht nach links und rechts schauend hielt er auf die Kaffeekanne zu und schenkte sich unter Gähnen eine Tasse ein. Ein Blick auf Edwards verschlossenes Gesicht vergewisserte mir, was ich auch so schon gewusst hatte: Egal was er mir hatte sagen wollen, jetzt würde er es bestimmt nicht mehr tun. Enttäuscht verließ ich die Küche.

Meine Enttäuschung hielt an und während die Schulstunden in einem grauen Nebel dahin glitten, hielt sich in meinem Kopf nur de Frage, was Edward mir hatte sagen wollen. Ich ging wie auf Wolken, schwebte in meiner eignen Welt, in der Edward mir seine Liebe gestand und in meiner Fantasie spann ich unzählige Versionen seiner Worte und träumte ihm die passende Mimik ins Gesicht. Eine leise Stimme in meinem Inneren lachte schallend über meine eigene Albernheit und der Armseligkeit, die solchen Wunschträumen anhaften. Gestern noch, hatte ich mich an einem Tiefpunkt geglaubt und jetzt? Jetzt bewegte ich mich wie eine Schlafwandlerin durch die Schulflure, den Kopf voll mit rosaroten Gedanken. Wenn das nicht erbärmlich war...

"Bella?" Ich riss den Kopf und rempelte Jessica an, die vor mir plötzlich stehen geblieben war. Meine Sinne waren wie mit Watte umwickelt.

"Hmm?" Jessica verpasste mir einen unsanften Hieb in die Seite und schnippte mir ungeduldig vor dem Gesicht herum. "Erde an Bella! Hallo, jemand zuhause?" Ich riss mich zusammen und lächelte sie entschuldigend an. "Ich bin ein bisschen müde", log ich und stellte fest, dass wir uns bereits in der Cafeteria befanden und in der Schlange vor der Essensausgabe warteten. Ach deswegen war Jessica stehen geblieben. Sie verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich an Alice. "Vielleicht ist Ms. Arizona in eine Schockstarre gefallen, weil die Temperaturen heute Nach unter Null gefallen sind?" Alice lachte glockenhell. "Vielleicht. Ihre Winterjacke hat sie jedenfalls wie einen Fremdkörper beäugt." _Und sie mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn man in der dritten Person über sie spricht, wenn sie im Raum ist, _dachte ich mit beißender Ironie, aber ich war zu... weggetreten um mich ernsthaft zu ärgern. "Ach", seufzte Jessica verzückt. "Der Winter kann gar nicht schnell genug kommen bei solchen Aussichten." Ich folgte ihrem sehnsüchtigen Blick und sah Edward neben Jasper die Cafeteria betreten. Ich presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte mich ab, auch wenn es eher meinen Gefühlen entsprochen hätte, ihn genau wie Jessica aus der Ferne anzuschmachten. So tief wollte ich nicht sinken, doch wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, konnte ich nur deswegen nicht in meiner Würde sinken, weil ich bereits am Boden angekommen war. "Oh, Mann, Jess, reiß dich am Riemen!", stöhnte Alice. "Edward ist so etwas wie ein Bruder für mich."

"Ein sehr heißer Bruder, wenn du mich fragst", präzisierte Jessica und widmete sich widerwillig der Bestellung ihres Mittagessens. "Jess steht drauf, wenn ihr Angebeteter beim Toben im Schnee wieder zum Kind wird." Alice grinste mich schelmisch an. "Zum Kind?"

"Arizona!", schnaubte Jessica und wedelte abfällig mit ihrem Portmonai herum. "Im Schnee sind Männer immer so ausgelassen, selbst unser Mr. _Killerblick_ lacht ab und zu. Das Highlight des Jahres!", sagte sie in feierlichem Ton, aber mit zu unverhohlener Jovialität, sodass ich ihr für die Insiderinformation nicht dankbar sein konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil, es ärgerte mich, dass sie etwas über Edward wusste, von dem ich nicht einmal geahnt hatte.

Alice kicherte vergnügt. "Du solltest dich lieber bei Mike ran halten, als dir an Edward die Zähne auszubeißen. Jessica warf gekonnt das Haar über die Schulter schenkte Alice ein doppeldeutiges und ein wenig blasiertes Lächeln und bemerkte: "Das Risiko nehme ich in Kauf. Und _so _hart ist er bestimmt nicht, aber ich bin bereit es herauszufinden." Erst als Alice los prustete und um ein Haar vor Lachen ihr Tablett fallen gelassen hätte, wurde mir die Anspielung ihrer Worte bewusst. Und okay, vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen prüde, aber Jessicas Schamlosigkeit schockierte mich und ich errötete um ihretwillen.

"Ich wünschte, er würde nicht mit _ihr _reden. Sie soll ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen!"

"Wer soll wen in Ruhe lassen?", hakte ich nach und wischte mir mit einer Serviette über den Mund. "Tanya soll Edward endlich freigeben", brummte Jessica ärgerlich. Alarmiert blickte ich über meine Schulter und meine rosarote Märchenwelt stürzte in sich zusammen. Edward und Tanya saßen allein an einem Tisch am Fenster und waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Sie hatten sich beide in die Richtung des anderen geneigt und sahen sich unverwandt an. Edwards Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, bei dem sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Ich war sauer auf ihn, voller weiß glühendem Zorn, weil er mir Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, wenn auch vielleicht unbewusst.

Einzelne Lichtpunkte tanzten vor meinen Augen und ich musste mehrmals blinzeln, um sie zu verscheuchen. Ich war wütend auf ihn, aber noch wütender war ich auf mich selbst, weil ich mich zu diesen albernen Träumereien hatte hinreißen lassen. Die einzigen Gefühle, die meiner Wut an Macht das Wasser reichen konnten, waren die Enttäuschung und der Schmerz. Auch wenn der objektive Teil meines Gehirn nicht müde wurde, mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Edward sich nur mit Tanya _unterhielt, _es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich geküsst hatten oder etwas in der Art. Aber das Gefühl zurückgewiesen worden zu sein blieb, obwohl die Tatsachen und der gesunde Menschenverstand dagegen sprachen. Und das war vielleicht das, was mich am meisten ärgerte; dieses seinen Gefühlen ausgeliefert sein, obwohl man es besser weiß.

**Edward**

"Also, was gibt es?" Tanya überschlug die Beine und schenkte mir ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln. Sie genoss es sichtlich, am längeren Hebel zu sitzen. Ich fühlte mich in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl, seit ich von ihren Gefühlen für mich erfahren hatte... in meinem Inneren regten sich nach wie vor Schuldgefühle. Aber Tanyas Verhalten nach zu urteilen war sie darüber hinweg. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es sich so verhielt. "Ich habe zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Lauren und Sophia mitbekommen und ich dachte, das könnte dich interessieren." Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Warum sollte mich das interessieren?"

"Weil sie über Bella gesprochen haben." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sichtlich zufrieden mit meiner Reaktion. Ich hatte gute Lust, aufzustehen und sie mit ihren _ach so wichtigen _Informationen alleine zu lassen, aber jetzt war meine Neugier geweckt und ich versuchte die Erniedrigung zu ignorieren, die das für mich bedeutete. "Und was hast du genau mitbekommen? Falls du mir erzählen willst, dass sie Bella nicht wirklich mögen- das weiß ich schon." Tanya schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich selbstzufrieden in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Ich präzisiere, sie haben über Bella und _dich _geredet." Ich stutzte. War es möglich, das irgendwer mitbekommen hatte, dass Bella und ich... was waren? "Schau nicht so entsetzt, so schlimm ist es wirklich nicht. Sophia und Lauren waren nur ziemlich eifersüchtig, weil du Bella so viel von deiner Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lässt. Noch sind sie nicht misstrauisch, aber vielleicht werden sie es, wenn du dich nicht auf dein Normalmaß an Freundlichkeit beschränkst, zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit." Sie wedelte nachlässig mit der Hand in der Luft herum und präsentierte ihre schwarz lackierten Fingernägel. Ihre Freundlichkeit machte mich stutzig und ich suchte automatisch nach irgendeinem Hinterhalt oder einem Widerspruch in ihren Worten. "Und das sagst du mir, weil...?"

"Weil ich ein guter Mensch bin", säuselte sie und blinzelte, was unschuldig wirken sollte, stattdessen aber etwa Verschlagenes, Heuchlerisches an sich hatte. "Netter Versuch. Was willst du?"

"Ich will wissen, wie es zwischen euch steht." Ich starrte sie an. "Warum sollte dich das interessieren?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich bin gerade dabei meinen Horizont zu erweitern, solltest du das nicht unterstützen?" Sie warf mir ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zu. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Tanya sollte man besser nicht vertrauen. "In wiefern?" Sie lachte geziert. "Von wegen Liebe verändert Menschen."

"Du verarscht mich, oder?" Tanya lachte gekünstelt. "Exakt."


	61. Chapter 61

_Hei ihr Lieben,_

_Wahrscheinlich habt ihr meine Entschuldigungen inzwischen ziemlich satt, aber ich komme in letzter Zeit einfach nicht viel zum Schreiben. Ich hoffe aber, dass sich das jetzt wieder ändert. Grade ist alles einfach ein bisschen anstrengend ...Tja und heute habe ich mir dann beim Volleyball auch noch den kleinen Finger verstaucht und habe am Sonntag ein Klaviervorspiel... Nicht die besten Voraussetzungen...  
_

_Mein ganzer Dank geht an christine und Miriam, die beiden einzigen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, einen Review zu schreiben. Ich würde euch gerne persönlich zurückschreiben, aber das geht leider bei Gastreviews nicht, oder ich check einfach nicht wie ;) Ich komme mir immer so undankbar vor, wenn ich euch nicht direkt antworte._

_Ich habe das auch schon öfters gesagt, aber ich habe irgendwie das Bedürfnis, es noch mal zu tun: euer Lob und eure Liebe zu dieser Story sind für mich wahnsinnig wichtig. Es baut mich total auf, zu wissen, dass euch meine Arbeit gefällt :)_

_Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass es auch jetzt nach über sechzig Chapis immer noch Leute gibt, die die Story mögen und lesen. Und solange es auch nur eine einzige Person gibt, die die Geschichte lesen möchte, schreibe ich auch. Ich will damit ganz bestimmt nicht nach Reviews betteln, sondern mich bei den Leuten bedanken, die schon so lange dabei sind :) _

_Zur Frage von Christine: Ich kann noch nicht genau sagen, wie viele Kapitel es noch geben wird, das kommt drauf an, wie viel mir noch einfällt. Um dir trotzdem einen kleinen Überblick zu verschaffen, kann ich aber wenisgtens ausschließen, dass die Story noch Mal so lang wird wie sie jetzt schon ist. Das ist eine ziemlich undeutliche Angabe, ich weiß, aber ich möchte ungern Versprechungen machen, die ich nicht halten kann. Ich schreibe so lange weiter, bis mir die Ideen ausgehen ;) _

_Okay, heute hatte ich Mal wieder viel zu sagen :) keine Ahnung wie viele sich das ganze überhaupt durchgelesen haben ... ich würde es wahrscheinlich auch überspringen ;)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

"Du verarscht mich, oder?" Tanya lachte gekünstelt. "Exakt."

"Was willst du dann?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht tue ich dir einen Gefallen, indem ich hiermit für neue Gerüchte sorge, dass wir wieder zusammen sind." Ich biss von meinem Beagle ab, ehe ich ihr antwortete. "Das würde ich dir sogar abnehmen, wenn ich dich nicht so gut kennen würde." Ich wusste nicht so recht, was sie hiermit bezwecken wollte. Seit dem sie Schluss gemacht hatte, waren wir uns tunlichst aus dem Weg gegangen. Übellaunig und streitsüchtig wie sie war, hätte sie locker einen Grizzlybären in die Flucht schlagen können. Aber mich beeindruckte ihre gespielte Härte nicht. Trotz allem, was sie vorgab zu sein, war sie letztendlich genau wie die anderen; um keinen Deut besser und um keinen schlechter, aber irgendwie gewöhnlich, auch wenn sie ihre Durchschnittlichkeit gut zu verbergen wusste.

"Und du glaubst, es würde mir helfen, wenn du den Klatschmäulern der Schule einen Gefallen tust und für Gesprächsstoff sorgst?" Tanya antwortete nicht, ihr Blick war auf etwas hinter mir gerichtet. Ihre Augen verengten sich leicht. "Ich glaube, du bist bereits bei jemandem in Ungnade gefallen." Normalerweise hätte ich mir nicht den Hals verrenkt, um einen Blick auf das Mädchen zu erhaschen, doch Tanyas veränderter Tonfall, brachte mich dazu, genau das zu tun. Ich konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf Bellas Gesicht werfen, bevor sie sich abwandte und mit steifen Schritten neben Alice die Cafeteria verließ. Ihre Wangen waren knallrot. Ich wandte mich wieder Tanya zu, die mich aufmerksam betrachtete. "Sie ist sauer auf dich", informierte sie mich und erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es eher unwahrscheinlich war, dass Bella eifersüchtig war. Sie schien mir nicht der Typ für so etwas zu sein. Dazu war sie einfach zu objektiv. Wahrscheinlich ließ sie es völlig kalt, wenn ich mit einem anderen Mädchen sprach, wahrscheinlich war ihr Blick gleichgültig über mich hinweg geglitten, wahrscheinlich war etwas anderes für ihr Erröten verantwortlich. Aber ich wünschte mir, dass sie es nicht unberührt ließ. Ich wollte, dass sie sich genauso fühlte, wie ich, wenn einer ihrer zahlreichen Verehrer in seinen Absichten zu deutlich wurde. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stand ebenfalls auf. Tanya war bereits nicht mehr zu sehen und die Cafeteria war fast leer.

Ich musste mich beeilen, um pünktlich zum Unterricht zu kommen. Mr. Banner betrat zeitgleich das Klassenzimmer, sodass ich ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen zu meinem Platz neben Alice gelangen konnte. Sie warf mir einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Was sollte das?" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tanya. Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Wir haben nur geredet", flüsterte ich zurück. Es wunderte mich, dass Bella sich nicht wenigstens kurz auf ihrem Stuhl umdrehte, wie sie es sonst immer tat. "Das hoffe ich für dich, Edward. Denn wenn herauskommen sollte, dass du wieder was mit ihr hast, dann..."

"Spar dir deine Drohungen. Abgesehen davon, dass es keinen Grund für sie gibt, weiß ich was ich tue." Alice schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge. "Scheinbar weiß du das nicht." Und dann drehte sie sich demonstrativ von mir weg und strafte mich genau wie Bella die Stunde über mit Nichtachtung. Mr. Banner setzte gerade zu einer seiner berühmt berüchtigten, langatmigen Erklärungen an, was mein Gehirn als Aufforderung sah, sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden. Meiner Entscheidung zum Beispiel. In der Nacht hatte ich lange wach gelegen, Überlegungen angestellt und Risiken abgewogen, mit dem Ergebnis, das die ganze Situation für mich nicht mehr tragbar war. Das alles schrie nach einer Veränderung. Aber das war bereits der Höhepunkt meiner Erkenntnis gewesen. Wie ich diese Veränderung bewirken wollte, und was sich überhaupt ändern sollte, schwankte von einer Seite zur anderen, wie ein alter Kahn auf See bei starkem Wellengang. Konnte ich Bella sagen, dass ich sie mochte, und wenn ja, wie? Sie war genauso wenig romantisch veranlagt wie ich und wie man eine Quasi-Liebeserklärung machte, ohne das es hoffnungslos kitschig wirkte, entzog sich meines Wissens. _Liebeserklärung_, Urgh, allein das Wort verursachte mir einen Brechreiz.

Jemand der so wenig gewandt im Umgang mit Worten war, wie ich, tat sein Bestes daran, möglichst früh über alle Möglichkeiten im Bilde zu sein. Eine Liebeserklärung musste nicht zwingend rührselig sein, doch es schlichen sich trotzdem immer wieder diese Filmszenen aus Alices Lieblings- DVDs in meinen Kopf, in denen ich an Stelle des Filmhelden unter Tränen im Angesicht der untergehenden Sonne meiner Angebeteten meine ewige Liebe gestand. Ich schüttelte mich. Inzwischen hatte ich mich an den Gedanken einigermaßen gewöhnt, dass ich in Bella verliebt war, und sah es nicht mehr als Niederlage oder Ironie des Schicksals, sondern als Tatsache an. Ob es nun die Folge meiner eigenen Arroganz und meiner Abfälligkeiten gegenüber Beziehungen waren oder die Späße eines Schöpfers mit einem gefährlichen Hang zum Galgenhumor, war letztendlich vollkommen irrelevant. Aber trotz der Veränderung, die mein Wesen durchlaufen hatte, war ich im großen und ganzen immer noch ich selbst. Die Essenz meines Charakters war nach wie vor die Gleiche und ich konnte nicht umhin, einen gewissen Widerwillen zu empfinden. Heute Morgen war ich kurz davor gewesen, Bella zu sagen, was ich für sie empfand, doch das Eintreten von Emmett hatte dieses Vorhaben zunichte gemacht. So eine günstige Situation würde sich wohl kaum wieder in naher Zukunft bieten.

Auch nach dem es geklingelt hatte, zeigte mir Bella die kalte Schulter und ließ mich auflaufen, indem sie meine Versuche, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, mit einsilbigen, neutralen Antworten abtat. Vielleicht war sie wirklich eifersüchtig... Ich beschloss abzuwarten und sie aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten. Als sie in Sport freiwillig in die Gegnermannschaft wechselte, wurde ich zunehmend ärgerlich. Ich entschied, sie vor der Turnhalle abzupassen und zu einem Gespräch zu zwingen. So leicht würde ich mich nicht abwimmeln lassen. Als sich die Türe öffnete und Bella; alleine, wohlgemerkt, wie ich zu meiner Befriedigung feststellen konnte; aus der Turnhalle trat, starrte sie mich verblüfft an. Ich hatte mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich sie dazu bringen wollte, mit mir irgendwo abseits zu sprechen, ehrlich gesagt wusste ich noch nicht, was ich eigentlich zu ihr sagen wollte. Schließlich packte ich sie einfach am Arm und lotste sie bestimmt zu einer Einbuchtung in der Turnhallenwand, das Ende zahlreicher Notausgänge, von wo aus man vom Eingang nicht gesehen werden konnte.

"Was soll das?" Bella funkelte mich ärgerlich an und machte sich von mir los. _Dem Anschein nach ist sie doch eifersüchtig, _dachte ich mit grimmiger Genugtuung. "Mir ist kalt!", lamentierte Bella und schlang sich die Arme um den Körper. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was ist los mir dir?" Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Was soll schon los sein?", startete sie einen Gegenangriff. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein gefährlicher Unterton mit, es brodelte ganz offensichtlich unter der Oberfläche. Ich versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, um sie nicht weiter zu reizen, doch ihr Blick sagte mir, dass es ihr nicht entgangen war. "Tu doch nicht so. Ich werde nicht gerne ignoriert, das weißt du. Also, was ist es?" Bella schwieg beharrlich, ihr Gesicht nahm einen bockigen Zug an. Wir musterten einander wachsam. Eine kleine Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. "Gleiches Recht für alle, oder?", fragte sie angriffslustig. Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Wie bitte?"

"Du tust ständig Dinge, ohne dich zu rechtfertigen." Mir war nicht klar, auf was sie hinaus wollte. "Von deinen Gedankensprüngen bekommt man ein Schleudertrauma."

"Von deinen Stimmungsschwankungen aber auch", versetzte sie trocken. Wir starrten einander an und ich rätselte im Stillen, ob ich der in der besseren Position war, oder ob Bella den Spieß umgedreht hatte. Irgendwie verlief das Gespräch ganz und gar nicht nach Plan. _Welcher Plan?_ Ich war die Sache von der falschen Seite angegangen. Was erwartete ich?, dass Bella zugab eifersüchtig zu sein, falls sie es denn wirklich war? Ich ärgerte mich über mein überstürztes Handeln. Mein Verhalten war gerade zu stümperhaft. Mike hätte vielleicht versucht, auf diese Weise herauszubekommen, ob Bella ihn mochte, sodass er selbst nicht Farbe bekennen musste, aber ich nicht. Das war unter meinem Niveau. Ich hätte Bella klar machen müssen, dass falls sie denn eifersüchtig war, es keinen Grund dafür gab, statt mich auf dieses Katz und Maus Spiel einzulassen.

Ich suchte gerade nach einer Floskel, die der Situation ihre Schärfe nehmen würde, als Bella zögernd einen Schritt auf mich zu machte. Sie stand plötzlich so nahe vor mir, dass sich beinahe der Stoff unserer Jacken berührte und sah zu mir auf. Ihr Blick aus tiefen braunen Augen brannte sich in meinen. Was hatte sie vor? Mein Atem beschleunigte sich und ich fühlte mich beinahe hilflos den Gefühlen ausgeliefert, die ich ihr entgegenbrachte. Bella würde mich nicht küssen, das war mir bewusst, aber ich wollte es. Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu unserem Kuss auf Renees Ausstellung. Hitze stieg in mir hoch und sammelte sich direkt unter meiner Haut an und zu meinem Ärger auch in einem Körperteil, dem ich besser nicht all zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Bella spielte mit mir, so wie ich damals im Krankenhaus mit ihr gespielt hatte, sie testete mich, verspottete mich.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, sodass sich unsere Gesichter fast auf einer Höhe befanden. Halt suchend griffen ihre Hände nach dem Stoff meiner Jacke. Mit wild schlagendem Herzen wartete ich darauf, dass sie sich zurückzog oder einen Kommentar auf meine Kosten von sich gab, bevor sie mich stehen ließ. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Unsere Gesichter waren sich so nahe, dass ich ihren Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte. Die Wärme bildete einen betörenden Kontrast zur Kälte der Luft. Ihr Blick war auf meine Lippen gerichtet. Während sie sich geradezu quälend langsam näherte, stand ich stocksteif an der Hallenwand und sehnte diesen Kuss herbei, wie nichts zuvor. Ich erschauerte, als sich unsere Nasen streiften und ihre Lippen den meinen Stück für Stück näher kamen. Sie verharrten, schwebten Millimeter über meinem Mund. Es war, als würde sie zögern, unsicher, ob sie weitergehen oder es hierbei belassen sollte. Alles in mir verlangte nach ersterem. Sie hob den Blick, ich registrierte die Zerrissenheit darin mit Erstaunen. Es war als würden zwei Komponente in ihrem Inneren um die Oberhand kämpfen. Ich tauchte in das warme Braun ihrer Augen ein und konnte nicht länger Vermutungen anstellen. Fast schüchtern überbrückte Bella den letzten Abstand zwischen unseren Mündern. Es war ein vorsichtiges Vorantasten, ein Widererkennen. Unsere Lippen verschmolzen, kundschafteten das inzwischen bekannte, aber noch nicht vertraute Terrain aus. Es war nicht wie beim letzten Mal, nicht hastig und grob, sondern wie ein Aufatmen des gesamten Körpers. Meine Hände legten sich an ihre Wangen und vertieften den Kuss. Ich handelte... _bewusster_ als beim letzten Mal, als die Lust nach Bella bestimmt hatte, was ich tat. Sie seufzte und ich zog sie unwillkürlich enger an mich, als ich das Geräusch vernahm. Eine ihrer Hände glitt in meinen Nacken und fuhr spielerisch durch meinen Haaransatz. Ich stöhnte, als ich ihre Fingernägel auf meiner Kopfhaut spürte. Meine Zunge neckte die ihre, tanzte mit ihr und verlockte Bella dazu, den Mund weiter für mich zu öffnen. Ihre Nägel krallten sich eine Spur fester in meine Haut, als sie meiner Bitte nach kam. Ich wollte Bella, so einfach war das. Schon seit sie zum ersten Mal den Fuß über die Schwelle unseres Hauses gesetzt hatte, wollte ich sie mit Haut und Haaren. Ich hatte es mir nur nicht eingestehen wollen. Sie drängte sich näher an mich und meine Gedanken entglitten mir, wurden von einem kühlen Lufthauch davon geweht. Meine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Kinn, hob es an, um mir einen besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Ihr leises Aufkeuchen, riss mich aus meinem Rauschzustand und ich erkannte, dass ich das hier schleunigst beenden sollte. Ich nutzte das Aufkommen von Vernunft, löste mich widerstrebend von ihr und schob sie ein Stückchen nach hinten, um etwas Abstand zwischen unsere erhitzen Körper zu bringen. Bellas Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Atem ging rasch und die Lippen waren gerötet und leicht geöffnet. Ihre Lieder flatterten bevor sich ihre Augen öffneten. Eine Vielzahl Emotionen schwammen in ihrem Blick, aber ich vermochte keine einzige zu deuten.

Wir sahen einander an. Irgendwie ungläubig, weil dieses Band, dass uns miteinander verknüpfte stärker war, als wir je geglaubt hatten. Das Bedürfnis, Teil ihres Lebens zu werden und sie als Teil des meinen zu erkennen, schien wie das große Unbekannte vor mir zu schweben. Es gab einen Weg vorbei, aber ich wollte ihn nicht gehen. Während ich in ihre braunen Augen blickte, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich es nicht länger aufschieben konnte. Ich würde ihr sagen wie es mir ging und was ich fühlte. Ich würde es ihr sagen, aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Ich war niemand, dem die passenden Worte einfach einfielen, während er bereits sprach. Ich brauchte Zeit. Ein solcher Schritt wollte gut durchdacht sein. Meine Mundwinkel hoben sich und Bella öffnete überrascht den Mund, sagte aber nichts. Sie schloss ihn langsam und ohne unseren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Dann erschien auch auf ihren Lippen ein Lächeln. Es hatte etwas Zögerliches an sich, als wäre sie nicht sicher, ob ihr überhaupt zum Lächeln zu Mute war.

"Die anderen warten bestimmt", durchbrach sie schließlich die Stille. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ich mich dazu im Stande fühlte zu nicken. Wir gingen ohne Eile nebeneinander her, der kalte Wind zerrte an unseren Jacken und bauschte Bellas Haar auf. Ich beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, sodass mir nicht entging, wie sich ihr Lächeln eine Spur vertiefte. Ich stand vollkommen neben mir. Wenn ich weniger konsterniert gewesen wäre, hätte mich der sarkastische Teil von mir wahrscheinlich ausgelacht, weil ein nahezu keuscher Kuss mich derart aus der Fassung brachte. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab, die kühle Luft half mir dabei, den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Die ersten altersschwachen Autos kamen in Sicht. Eigentlich war der Parkplatz nur eine unordentliche Anordnung aus klapprigen Rostlauben, ein Meer aus stotternden Motoren, verblichenem Lack und demolierten Kotflügeln. Alles in allem keine Augenweide. Augenblicklich war der Schrottplatz aber nur recht karg bestückt, weil die meisten Schüler unmittelbar nach dem Klingeln der letzten Stunde die Flucht ergriffen hatten. Bella schien an die Ästhetik des Schul-Fuhrparks keinen einzigen Gedanken zu verschwenden. Bei ihr hatte ein Auto; praktisch orientiert wie sie war; alle Anforderungen erfüllt, wenn es fahrtauglich war. Am Rande meines Gesichtsfelds nahm ich wahr, wie Bella die Lippen zusammen presste und die Schultern straffte. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah meine Brüder mit verschränkten Armen an der Heckklappe des BMWs lehnen. Äußerlich schlenderte ich unbeeindruckt weiter, doch innerlich zermarterte ich mir den Kopf nach einer halbwegs glaubwürdigen Erklärung. Emmett winkte uns ungeduldig zu. "Was dauert das bitteschön so lange?", verlangte er zu wissen und blickte uns finster entgegen. Bella schien neben mir zu schrumpfen. "Nur keine Hektik, großer Bruder, wir sind ja da." Er schnaubte. "Du bist gut, wir haben bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde gewartet." Jasper gluckste. "Eine Viertelstunde vielleicht", verbesserte er und betrachtete Bella aufmerksam, bevor sein Blick zu mir überwechselte. Seine Augen verengten sich, dann zuckte es kaum merklich um seine Mundwinkel. Ich unterdrückte einen ergebenen Seufzer. Es hatte definitiv eine Menge Nachteile, jemanden wie Jasper in der Familie zu haben. Man konnte einfach nichts vor ihm verbergen. _Wenigstens ist er so rücksichtsichtsvoll, uns anderen nichts unter die Nase zu reiben_, dachte ich, während ich die Zentralverriegelung des Wagens per Knopfdruck öffnete und auf der Fahrerseite einstieg.

"Also, warum habt ihr uns so lange warten lassen?", bohrte Emmett, als er sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ. Jasper und Bella teilten sich die Rückbank. "Eine Viertelstunde, Emmett!", wich ich ihm aus und gab vor, mich auf das Ausparken zu konzentrieren. "Denkt dran, euch morgen den Nachmittag freizuhalten", bemerkte Jasper und bewahrte mich vor weiteren Fragen Emmetts. "Warum?" Em runzelte die Stirn. "Carlisle hat doch beschlossen uns für Renees Ausstellung in Seattle pikfein herauszuputzen, damit wir gesellschaftstauglich werden." Ich setzte den Blinker und lenkte den Wagen in die schmale Auffahrtsstraße. Das leuchtendbunte Blätterdach der Bäume, die den Weg säumten, wurde bereits lichter und tendierte inzwischen eher zu Braun als zu Orange und Gelb. "Emmett stöhnt und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. "Ich hab das schon wieder verdrängt. Uns bekommt man doch sowie nie adrett genug für die besseren Kreise. Nur Renee zuliebe werde ich beim Plündern des Buffets nicht schmatzen." Bella rümpfte die Nase. "Tischmanieren sind nun wirklich nichts, was nur in den besseren Kreisen angebracht ist." Em verdrehte die Augen und knurrte gespielt beleidigt: "Weiber!"

* * *

_Ich hoffe Mal, euch gefällt das Chapi! Wahrscheinlich sind viele Rechtschreibfehler/ Grammatikfehler usw. drin, weil meine Augen grade nicht mehr so richtig wollen... _

_Wünsch euch eine schöne restliche Woche ;)_


	62. Chapter 62

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_heute hab ich es Mal wieder am Samstag geschafft! _

_Wow, zum letzten Chapi gabs soo viele Reviews! Danke, bin echt platt! _

_Vielen Dank, dass ihr euch die Mühe gemacht habt: Jessica, Lea, nani, noname, Kristin, BuildingTerror und christine_ :D

_In diesem Chapi wird geshoppt ;)_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

Jasper und Bella tauschten einen amüsierten Blick. "Nicht nur die _Weiber _finden, dass deine Manieren zu wünschen übrig lassen." Em erhob lautstarken Protest gegen die Vorwürfe, jedoch kannten wir ihn alle zu gut, um seine ruppige Art falsch zu deuten. Ich parkte vor dem Haus und wir stiegen aus.

Bella stieg neben mir die Treppen zur Veranda hinauf. Von der plötzlichen Intensität ihrer Gefühle war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Im Allgemeinen hätte wohl kaum einer erahnt, dass sich ihr Gemüt nur wenige Minuten zuvor in Aufruhr befunden hatte.

Zu unser allen Überraschung war Renee heute nicht ins Atelier gefahren und begrüßte uns gewohnt stürmisch. Wieder einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass Renee in ihrer überschwänglichen Herzlichkeit andere schnell für sich einnahm, aber die Rolle der Mutter eher mangelhaft erfüllte. Dazu entging ihr zu viel. Sie war wie eh und je so intensiv mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit für jemand anderen abzweigen konnte. Bella erklärte, die Hausaufgaben machen zu wollen und löste sich aus unserem kleinen Kreis. Mein Blick folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf und ein lautloser Seufzer entstieg meiner Kehle. Ich würde das unvermeintliche nicht mehr lange rauszögern können. Ich musste es ihr sagen.

**Bella**

Ich stand am Fenster und starrte hinauf zu der kreisrunden leuchtenden Scheibe, die der Mond in dieser Nacht formte. Ich hatte es getan. Ich hatte Edward geküsst. Der Konflikt, der in mir getobt hatte, hatte mich zögern lassen. Der Kuss war ein vorsichtiges Austesten meiner persönlichen Grenzen gewesen. Edward zu lieben war ein bisschen wie der freie Fall. Man genießt den Wind im Gesicht und das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, aber die Gedanken an den Aufprall wabern wie Nebelschwaben im Kopf und nehmen dem Augenblick eine Spur seiner Süße.

Der darauf folgende Vormittag verlief nach meinen Maßstäben ereignislos. Zu meiner Enttäuschung fand sich kein einziger Moment, in dem ich mit Edward unter vier Augen hätte sprechen können. Seit Samstag lagen die Karten offen auf dem Tisch, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass ich weniger auf einen ungestörten Moment hoffte. Inzwischen hatte mein Gehirn aus den vielen Worten, die an besagtem Abend zwischen uns gefallen waren, ein paar wenige herauskristallisiert, die mir nun unaufhörlich im Kopf herumspukten. Edward hatte mir, oder viel mehr sich selbst eingestanden, dass da irgendetwas zwischen uns war und ich brannte darauf, herauszufinden, wie viel er diesem Etwas beimaß. Ich sollte mich über die neue Vertrautheit zwischen mir und Edward freuen und damit zufrieden geben, aber Genügsamkeit lag nun einmal nicht in der Natur eines Menschen. _Wenn er einmal Blut geleckt hatte_... Was für ein obszönes Beispiel. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte mich auf Alices Geplapper zu konzentrieren. Doch mein Blick schweifte schon bald ab und blieb an der vorbei fliegenden Landschaft jenseits des Autofensters hängen. Meine Gedanken wandten sich erneut anderen Dingen zu. Der Kuss, Edwards Lippen auf meinen... Es hatte sich anders angefühlt, verheißungsvoller und mutiger und... Ich drängte jede Erinnerung dieser Art energisch zurück und wandte mich den Tatsachen zu: Es war Dienstag und der von allen Seiten aufs sehnlichste erwartete Familien-Shopping-Tag sollte nun endlich stattfinden.

Das Geschäft war kaum zu verfehlen. Seine makellos weiße Fassade hob sich deutlich von den umliegenden Gebäuden ab. Ich bekam allein schon bei dem Anblick des Ladens einen trockenen Mund. Das Gebäude war schlicht und von einer zeitlosen Schönheit. Zwei hohe, bepflanzte Bottiche standen am Eingang Spalier und ich war mir sicher, dass obwohl mir der Name, der in schwarzen Lettern über der Tür prangte nichts sagte, den meisten Mädchen in meinem Alter bekannt war. Mir schien es, als wäre auf die Boutique trotz ihrer Schlichtheit ein blinkendes Neuenschild gerichtet, auf dem _teuer _stand. Die in dem Schaufenster ausgestellten Kleider waren allesamt elegant und wunderschön. Und mit Sicherheit kostete jedes einzelne ein kleines Vermögen.

"Was ist den, Bella?", riss mich Alice aus meinen Überlegungen und zog mich zum Eingang. Sie war euphorisch und hibbelig wie nie zu vor und anhand der Mienen der anderen, die zwischen Genervtheit und Amüsement schwankten, ahnte ich, dass dies wohl die Art Gefühle waren, die nur ein Shoppingausflug in Alice auslösen konnte. Vor uns betraten zwei Damen mittleren Alters die Boutique. Ihre teuer aussehenden Handtaschen und die offensichtlich sehr teure Kleidung, bereiteten mir Unbehagen. Ein Kleid von der Stange wäre doch vollkommen ausreichend gewesen. Warum musste es etwas so exklusives sein, wenn man es doch so wie so nur einen einzigen Abend trug? "Ich liebe es!", seufzte Alice und zupfte im Vorbeigehen an einem hellblauen Kleid, das an einer der langen Kleiderstangen hing, die die Wände säumten. Ein Blick zurück zeigte mir, dass Carlisle, Emmett, Edward und Jasper, angeführt von einem blasiert lächelnden Verkäufer gen Männerabteilung strebten. "Wie hübsch es hier ist!", rief Renee aus. Sie schien die einzige zu sein, die Alices Verzückung teilte. "Wenigstens eine, die die nötige Euphorie zum Shoppen aufbringt", stellte Alice fest und ergriff mit einem finsteren Seitenblick auf mich, den Arm meiner Mutter und schleppte sie mit sich. Ich sah mich nun Rosalie gegenüber und konnte nicht umhin, mich ... unwohl zu fühlen. Es war trotz dessen, dass sie nie irgendeine Andeutung gemacht hatte, ziemlich peinlich dass sie Edward und mich beim...ähm... rummachen erwischt hatte.

Rosalie kicherte und fuhr sich gekonnt durch ihre blonde Mähne. "Merk dir eines, geh niemals mit Alice einkaufen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist." Ich entspannte mich ob ihrer Lässigkeit ein wenig.

"Wie gut dass ich das erst jetzt erfahre, wo es zu spät ist", antwortete ich trocken. Rosalie grinste mich an. "Na komm, wir können uns die Kleider ja in unserem Tempo ansehen. Es gibt keinen Grund, durch den Laden zu hetzen." Wie schlenderten nebeneinander an den langen Kleiderreihen vorbei. Dafür, dass dies hier ein Bekleidungsgeschäft war, gab es erstaunlich wenig Klamotten. Diese wenigen allerdings waren perfekt in Szene gesetzt.

Ich blickte ehrfürchtig zu einem engen cremfarbenen Kleid auf, das von einer kopflosen Schaufensterpuppe auf einem Podest zur Schau gestellt wurde.

Wie schlängelten uns zwischen den aufwändigen Kleidern hindurch und ich fragte mich, ob meine Verlegenheit sich nur abschütteln ließ, indem ich Rosalie auf die Sache ansprach. Ich fühlte mich ihr zu Dank verpflichtet, wollte das Thema aber nicht unnötig heraufbeschwören. Außerdem verspürte ich den Drang, mich zu rechtfertigen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Rosalie glaubte, ich würde so etwas oft tun... oder mehr in die Sache zwischen mir und Edward hineininterpretierte, als da war.

"Hmm, Rot steht mir, aber vielleicht ist die Signalfarbe für eine Ausstellung zu dominant... Was sagst du dazu?" Rosalie war stehen geblieben und betrachtete nachdenklich ein hoch aufgeschlossenes Kleid, das oberhalb der Taille gerafft und von einer Brosche zusammengehalten wurde. Der Rock war leicht ausgestellt und in feinsäuberliche Falten gelegt. An jemandem so atemberaubendem wie Rosalie würde es einfach umwerfend aussehen. "Ich finde nicht, dass es zu knallig ist. Aber du könntest ja auch noch das dunkelrote probieren", schlug ich vor und fuhr mit dem Finger über den glatten Stoff eines anderen Kleides. "Ähm, hör mal...", stammelte ich und räusperte mich umständlich. Rosalie sah neugierig auf. "Ja?"

"Wegen... wegen Freitag, du weißt schon. Ich... Danke." Rosalie lachte und legte mir freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. " Als ich wieder zurück in die Halle gegangen bin, musste ich mich erst Mal ein bisschen abkühlen." Sie wedelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Ich vergrub vor Scham das Gesicht in den Händen. "Hey, das ist doch kein Grund rot zu werden", sagte Rosalie lachend und tätschelte mir den Arm. Meine Gesichtsfarbe konnte wahrscheinlich mühelos mit dem Rot des Kleides konkurrieren. "Ich meine das ernst! Da hat es richtig geknistert zwischen euch." Ich ließ die Hände sinken und hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. Rosalie lächelte mich warm an und zwinkerte mir zu. "Im Endeffekt sind Männer eben doch nur Männer!" Und mit dieser kryptischen Aussage wandte sie sich erneut den Kleidern zu. "Dunkelrot sagtest du? Das könnte ich mir auch vorstellen.

"Wow!" Ein knielanges Kleid, das komplett mit Pailletten besetzt war, erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Durch die gezielte Beleuchtung von unten schienen sich die schwarzen Pailletten in die schillernden Schuppen eines exotischen Fisches zu verwandeln. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Rosalie und ich zuckten beide zusammen, als die Stimme einer Verkäuferin hinter uns ertönte. Ich schätzte sie auf Anfang fünfzig und ihr Lächeln und der freundliche Blick den sie uns über ihre Brille zuwarf, ließen sie sympathisch wirken. "Ja, wir suchen nach Kleidern für die Kunstausstellung meiner Mutter."

Eine gute Stunde später betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild in dem Halbkreis aus Spiegeln, der es einem ermöglichte sich aus allen Perspektiven zu betrachten. Mrs. Thomson, die Verkäuferin, nickte zufrieden. "Das ist es!" Ich strich andächtig über den samtenen Stoff, der zwischen meinen Fingern die Beschaffenheit von Wasser anzunehmen schien. Rosalie seufzte verzückt und Alice klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. "Du sieht umwerfend aus, Bella!" Ihr Blick sagte mir, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte. Ich wandte mich erneut meinem Spiegelbild zu. Das Kleid schimmerte auberginefarben und die warme Beleuchtung warf kleine Lichtreflexe auf den Stoff. Es schien an meiner Gestalt hinab zufließen, als wäre es mir auf den Leib geschneidert worden. Renee streckte begeistert die Hand nach mir aus. Sie selbst strahlte in ihrem zitronenfarbenen Kleid einen jugendlichen Charme aus, wie nie zuvor. Rosalie trug weinrot. Der Stoff umschmeichelte ihre Kurven auf so anziehende Weise, das es die männlichen Besucher der Ausstellung zweifelsohne von der eigentlichen Kunst ablenken würde. Alice trug ein mädchenhaftes, hoch aufgeschlossenes Etuikleid in Mintgrün, das sie noch zierlicher und elfenhafter wirken ließ. Ich betrachtete mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln Renees Babybauch, der sich unter dem samtenen Stoff wölbte. Dieses Konzept der glücklichen Patchworkfamilie begann mir zu gefallen. Scheinbar war es doch nicht bloß eine Illusion.

**Edward**

Ich konzentrierte mich auf das warme Prickeln, das sich in meiner Magengegend ausbreitete, während Bellas Lachen mir in den Ohren klang. Es wirkte vollkommen ungekünstelt und auf eine Art und Weise lebenslustig, die im Gegensatz zu ihrer stetigen Ernsthaftigkeit stand. Sie war glänzender Laune, was mich nur noch mehr um den Verstand brachte. Wir schlenderten paarweise die Fußgängerzone entlang, die Mantelkrägen hochgestellt und die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, um dem beißenden Wind zu trotzen, der den Winter einläutete. Trotz des ungemütlichen Wetters, das einen dazu verlockte, den Tag im Haus in einer Wolldecke eingewickelt zu verbringen, hatten sich einige Menschen auf die Straßen gewagt und flanierten die belebten Straßen entlang, zu deren beiden Seiten Geschäfte und Cafes wohlige Wärme und heiße Getränke versprachen. An den zügigen Schritten der Passanten konnte man eben so sehr wie an dem braunen Laub, das der Wind über den Asphalt trieb, den drohenden Winter erahnen, der schon hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung lauerte. Aber mir gefiel der Winter und die Kälte. Nach den warmen Sommermonaten erschien er mir als wohltuend. Ich spazierte neben Jasper her, mein Blick wurde von Bellas kastanienbraunem Haar, das der Wind genüsslich zerzauste, angezogen. Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor, als uns der nächste Windstoß Regentropfen entgegenpeitschte. Emmett neben ihr, hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie mit der ganzen mitreißenden Kraft seiner Frohnatur aus der Reserve zu locken. Und da er sich redlich bemühte, auf sein breit gefächertes Repertoire an vulgären Anspielungen zu verzichten, gelang ihm dies überraschend gut. Es erleichterte mich, Bella so ausgelassen zu sehen nach all dem, was sie in den letzten Tagen hatte mitmachen müssen. Ihr Lachen war etwas Kostbares, dessen Wert ich erst jetzt kannte, da ich über ihre Vergangenheit im Bilde war. Jaspers leises Lachen ließ mich die Stirn runzeln. Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin zuckte er nachlässig mit den Schultern, sein Mantel verschluckte die Bewegung. "Mal wieder in Gedanken?" Sein Tonfall klang vergnügt, aber gesetzt. Mein Blick streifte ihn nur kurz, bevor er sich erneut Bellas Haar zuwandte. "Mal wieder, ja."

"Und, irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?" Er zog sich die Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht und hob den Kopf prüfend gen Himmel. "Die eine oder andere."

Jasper wollte gerade nachhaken, als Alice zu uns aufschloss und sich bibbernd auf die Hände hauchte. "Lasst uns irgendwo rein sitzen, mir ist kalt." Keiner hatte gegen ihren Vorschlag etwas einzuwenden und wir hockten uns in ein kleines altertümliches Restaurant mit gemusterten Vorhängen vor den Fenstern und massiven Möbeln aus dunklem Eichenholz. Bella ließ sich durchgefroren neben mir auf die Eckbank sinken. Sie war noch blasser als sonst. "Das Wetter ist grauenhaft", rief sie aus und schüttelte sich. "Keine Sorge, es wird noch kälter", bemerkte Emmett mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. "Aber etwas Gutes hat die Kälte auch, das reinkommen ist um so schöner." Bella schmunzelte.

Der Abend, sowie die verbleibenden Tage bis Freitag vergingen ohne besondere Ereignisse, die es wert waren, erwähnt zu werden. Renee und Carlisle bekamen den ganzen Stress zu spüren, den eine Ausstellung von solcher Wichtigkeit zwangsläufig mitsich bringen musste und bei Rose und Alice verwandelte sich die brennende Vorfreude in beißende Ungeduld, die uns andere schier in den Wahnsinn trieb. Der aufs sehnlichste herbei gewünschte Freitag war für mich mehr Erlösung, als dass ich irgendetwas anderes empfinden konnte. Carlisle und Renee waren bereits am Vortag nach Seattle gefahren, um letzte Kleinigkeiten vor Ort zu erledigen. Rose und Alice waren, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch unerträglicher als sonst, sodass selbst Bella und Jasper, die ich beide für die Inkarnation von Geduld und Gutmütigkeit hielt, es zu viel wurde.

Eine Gelegenheit, um mit Bella alleine zu sprechen, hatte sich selbstredend nicht mehr geboten und ich hatte schließlich beschlossen, mein Vorhaben aufzuschieben, bis das Wochenende der Ausstellung und der damit einhergehende Stress vorbei war. Ich war mir selbst darüber im Klaren, dass diese Entscheidung nur eine weitere feige Maßnahme meiner Verzögerungstaktik war, und ärgerte mich über mich selbst. Wann war ich so ein Schwächling geworden? Früher hatte ich für andere, die sich in derselben Situation befanden, nur Hohn und Spott übrig gehabt, doch jetzt bekam ich am eigenen Körper zu spüren, wie es sich anfühlte, ein verliebter Trottel zu sein. _Ein verliebter, feiger Trottel, _präzisierte ich in Gedanken.


	63. Chapter 63

_Hei ihr Lieben,_

_wie immer bedanke ich mich ganz herlich bei den eifrigen Reviewern :) Hab mich seehr gefreut! _

_Heute bin ich mal wieder etwas spät dran, deswegen lasse ich die namentliche Erwähnung mal weg... aber ihr wisst ja wer ihr seid und fühlt euch angesprochen :D_

_Jetzt will ich mal keine weiteren Worte verlieren ;)_

* * *

"Edward!" Alice riss ohne Vorwarnung meine Zimmertüre auf und funkelte mich zornig an. "Schon Mal was von anklopfen gehört?", fragte ich sie aufgebracht und stoppte mit der Fernbedienung die CD, die ich eben noch ungestört angehört hatte. "_Schon mal was von umziehen gehört_?", gab sie unbeeindruckt zurück. Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Sie trug bereits ihr Kleid und war wahrscheinlich schon seit heute Nachmittag aufbruchbereit. Ich verdrehte die Augen gen Zimmerdecke. "Mach keinen Stress, Alice. Wir müssen keine zwei Stunden vor Ausstellungsbeginn in Seattle sein." Sie schnaubte und richtete sich zu ihren vollen eins achtundfünfzig auf. "Das würden wir selbst dann nicht schaffen, wenn du innerhalb von Sekunden angezogen wärst." Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr und runzelte die Stirn. Es war tatsächlich später, als ich angenommen hatte. "Also, machst du dich alleine fertig, oder muss ich dich eigenhändig in deinen Anzug stecken?"

"Ich mach schon." Mit einem ruckartigen Kopfnicken in Richtung Zimmertüre, verklickerte ich ihr, zu verschwinden. Als sie die Türe unnötig heftig hinter sich zugezogen hatte, duschte ich im Eilverfahren und förderte anschließend meinen Anzug aus dem Kleiderschrank zu Tage. Auf der Suche nach einem weißen Hemd ohne Knitterfalten durchforstete ich meinen gesamten Klamottenbestand und richtete ein heilloses Durcheinander an. Eilig schlüpfte ich in die schwarzen Lederschuhe, die für den heutigen Abend die Turnschuhe ersetzen sollten, streifte das schwarze Sakko über und griff nach der dunkelgrünen Krawatte. Im Hinausgehen legte ich sie mir um den Hals und versuchte fahrig einen Knoten in das Stoffstück zu knüpfen. Auf dem Flur wäre ich beinahe mit Bella zusammen gestoßen, wenn diese nicht geistesgegenwärtig ausgewichen wäre. "Huch!" Sie machte einen Satz zur Seite, wobei sie stolperte. Ich ließ von dem unlösbaren Unterfangen, einen Krawattenknoten zu binden ab und griff reflexartig nach ihren Schultern, doch sie hatte bereits ihr Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt.

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte ich mich und ließ die Hände sinken. Bella sah mir nicht in die Augen, sondern betrachtete mich von oben bis unten mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Ungläubigkeit. Ihr Mund stand leicht offen. Rot befleckte ihre Wangen und sie räusperte sich verlegen, bevor sie mir antwortete. "Dein Krawattenknoten ist sehr... _fantasievoll_." Sie hüstelte. "Danke. Ich dachte mir, dass man bei einer Kunstausstellung gut auf die langweilige, spießige Standartversion verzichten kann", entgegnete ich in gespieltem Ernst. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. "In Anbetracht dessen, dass es sich um eine_ formelle_ Kunstausstellung handelt, würde ich dir vielleicht doch eher zur _langweiligen, spießigen Standartversion_ raten." Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte unseren ironischen Wortwechsel fort. "Du meinst es ist zu ausgefallen, um als formell zu gelten?"

Jetzt lachte sie richtig. "Auf jeden Fall." Dann wurden ihre Augen schmal und ein herausforderndes Glimmen trat in ihren Blick. "Oder kannst du keinen langweiligen, spießigen Krawattenknoten binden?" Ich dachte kurz darüber nach, unsere Stichelei weiterzuspinnen, entschied mich dann aber mit einem weiteren Blick auf meine Armbanduhr für die zeitsparende, ehrliche Methode. "Touche. Die wenigen Anlässe, bei denen ich Krawatten tragen musste, lassen sich an einer Hand abzählen. Ich werde Alice suchen gehen müssen; du weißt nicht zufällig wo sie ist?" Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. "Das nicht, aber ich kann dir helfen." Sie trat einen Schritt auf mich zu, sodass sie direkt vor mir stand und löste mit geübter Hand das seltsame Knotengebilde, das ich fabriziert hatte. Sie stellte den Kragen meines Hemdes hoch und strich den in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Stoff glatt. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie die drei obersten Hemdknöpfe schloss und vermied es tunlichst, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Wangen glühten immer noch.

Anschließend legte sie mir die Krawatte erneut um den Hals. Als sie sich so nahe zu mir beugte, traf mich ihr anziehender Körpergeruch vollkommen unvorbereitet. Heute war da die unterschwellige Note von etwas anderem, lieblich riechenden. Trug sie Parfum? Dann verschlang sie die Krawatte mit so geübten, schnellen Bewegungen, dass es mir die Sprache verschlug. Sie klappte noch den Kragen wieder um und strich ihn feinsäuberlich glatt, dann erst sah sie zu mir auf. "Mein Dad hatte auch immer seine Schwierigkeiten mit Krawatten", antwortete sie ein bisschen verlegen, auf meine unausgesprochene Frage, die sie meinem ohne Zweifel vollkommen perplexen Gesichtausdruck entnahm. Ich meinte, einen traurigen Schatten über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen und bemühte mich, sie wieder aufzuheitern. Vielleicht vermisste sie ihren Vater? Das schien mir die plausibelste Erklärung. "Wow, Danke." Beeindruckt betrachtete ich Bellas Werk. Wer hätte das gedacht? Bella ging an mir vorbei, blieb aber nach ein paar Schritten wieder stehen und drehte sich erneut zu mir um. "Ähm, du solltest vielleicht noch dein Hemd in die Hose stopfen, oder willst du das auch als très chics verkaufen?" Aus diesem Abstand fiel mir auf, was ich aus nächster Nähe und in meiner Eile übersehen hatte. Bella trug ein Kleid in einer ungewöhnlich dunklen Schattierung von Lila, eine seltsame Mischung aus Purpurviolett, Auberginefarben und Bordeauxviolett. Das Licht der gedämpften Flurbeleuchtung schimmerte auf dem glatten Stoff und brachte feinste Ornamente zum Vorschein, die aus meinem Blickwinkel von silbernen Konturen umschlungen zu sein schienen. Das Kleid schmiegte sich auf hypnotisierende Weise an die sanften Linien ihres Körpers, floss leicht wie ein dünner Wasserfilm an ihrer schmalen Taille hinab bis kurz über die Knie. Der Stoff schwang herum und entblößte geschätzte zehn weitere Zentimeter weißer Haut, als Bella sich, ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten, herumdrehte und mit eleganten Schritten auf fragilen, silbernen Sandalen mit dünnem Absatz den Flur entlang schwebte.

Der Saum des Kleides tanzte und umschmeichelte ihre Kniekehlen. Auf ihrem Rücken wippte ein französischer Zopf leicht im Rhythmus ihrer Schritte. Sobald sie um die Ecke war und ich mich wieder im Stande sah, zusammenhängend zu denken, raufte ich mir die Haare. Gerade eben hatte ich einen unverzeihlichen Fauxpas begangen, hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, wie wunderschön sie aus sah. Wie schrecklich unhöflich musste mein verhalten auf Bella gewirkt haben? Was dachte sie jetzt von mir? Ich ärgerte mich über meine eigene Blödheit, ich hätte der erste sein können, der Bella an diesem Abend ein Kompliment machte. Es hätte sich keine vorteilhaftere Situation ergeben können. Aber so lief es doch jedes Mal ab: ich wünschte mir einen Augenblick mit ihr alleine, einen Moment, indem ich etwas tun konnte, das positiv bei Bella ankam, und wenn sich dann eine dieser kostbaren Gelegenheiten bot, fand ich nicht die richtigen Worte, oder verpatze es, indem ich gar nichts sagte. _Charmant, Edward, total charmant. _Ich stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, stopfte das Hemd in die Hose und stieg die Treppen hinunter. Mein Ärger hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in kühne Entschlossenheit verwandelt. Ich würde meinen Schnitzer im Laufe des Abends ausbügeln.

Unten im Wohnzimmer waren die anderen bereits vollzählig versammelt. Jasper lehnte entspannt an einer Kante des Esstisches und lauschte mit einer Engelsgeduld Alices und Roses aufgeregtem Geplapper. Emmett lungerte auf dem Sofa herum, zu seinen Füßen kniete Alice und band ihm gerade den Krawattenknoten. Bella und Rose standen an der Glasfront und wandten mir den Rücken zu. Emmett sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Alter, wie hast du diesen Knoten gebunden gekriegt?", fragte er mit dem Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme. Ich konnte mir ein süffisantes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Alice betrachtete mich zweifelnd. "Du kannst das doch gar nicht."

Ich rückte meine Krawatte zurrecht. "Offensichtlich doch." Bellas Lachen lenkte mich ab. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtete mich vom Fenster aus mit gespielter Empörung. "Glaubt ihm kein Wort, dem elenden Schwindler!"

"Okay", lenkte ich grinsend ein. "Vielleicht hatte ich ein wenig Hilfe." "Puh", Jasper wischte sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn. "Ich dachte schon, ich müsste jetzt auch lernen, einen Krawattenknoten zu binden, um meinem kleinen Bruder in nichts nachzustehen."

"Ich bin größer als du", erklärte ich ihm überflüssigerweise. "Aber jünger und manchmal erschreckend rebellisch. Wo bleibt mein guter Einfluss auf dich?" Alice verdrehte die Augen, als auch Emmett dazu ansetzte, seinen Senf dazuzugeben. "Hört bloß auf."

"Wir müssen jetzt sowie so los", schaltete sich Rosalie ein, schnappte sich ihren Mantel und stolzierte zur Tür heraus. Den begehrenden Blick, den Em ihr zuwarf, konnte man nur als pervers bezeichnen, fehlte nur noch, dass ihm der Geifer aus dem Mund tropfte. _Er _hatte es bestimmt nicht versäumt, Rose mit Komplimenten zu überschütten und auch Jasper hatte sich seiner Alice gegenüber mit Sicherheit wie ein tadelloser Gentleman benommen.

**Bella**

Rosalie kicherte, während sie mein Haar behutsam zu einem Zopf flocht. "Freust du dich?" Ich nickte. "Das solltest du auch." Und mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen fügte sie hinzu:" Edward ist der geborene Anzugträger, also fahr lieber mal die Krallen aus, Kätzchen und verteidige ihn vor den ganzen reichen Omis." Ich errötete bis unter die Haarwurzel, konnte aber ein kleines Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Die Vorstellung war zu komisch Edward von Louis Vuitton Handtaschen tragenden, mit Diamantschmuck behängten Damen in den Fünfzigern umschmeichelt zu sehen. _Aber auch nur, weil du nichts von ihnen zu befürchten hast. Wenn man _in den Fünfzigern _ausradieren würde, würde dir nach allem zu Mute sein, außer lachen. _

"So, fertig", sagte Rosalie schließlich und betrachtete meine Frisur selbstzufrieden. "Zieh dich am besten gleich um, Alice macht schon wieder Hektik, und wenn sie das tut, mach man besser, was sie sagt." Sie schloss die Zimmertüre hinter sich und ich öffnete den Reisverschluss der Kleiderhülle, die auf meinem Bett ausgebreitet war. Mein Herz tat einen kleinen Hüpfer, als ich mit den Fingerspitzen ehrfürchtig den glatten Stoff berührte. Vorsichtig befreite ich das Kleid von seiner weißen Hülle und zog mich um. Eilig schloss ich die Riemchen meiner Sandalen und trat hinaus in den Flur. Als ich mich auf der Höhe von Edwards Zimmer befand, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ich konnte uns nur durch einen ulkigen kleinen Hopser vor einem Zusammenstoß bewahren. "Huch!" Zu allem Überfluss stolperte ich, weil ich für den Moment nicht mehr an die Absätze meiner Schuhe gedacht hatte, konnte mich aber gerade noch abfangen. Die Illusion der eleganten, geheimnisvollen Schönheit hatte ich jedenfalls gründlich vermasselt- Falls Adjektive wie elegant und geheimnisvoll überhaupt je im Zusammenhang mit meinem Namen gebraucht werden konnten.

"Tut mir leid", sagte Edward schroff und kratzte sich scheinbar unbewusst am Kopf. Mein Blick wanderte automatisch an seinem Körper hinab und meine Gesichtszüge entglitten mir. Rosalie hatte definitiv recht gehabt: Edward war der geborene Anzugträger, auch wenn man die Art und Weise, wir er das Kleidungsstück trug kaum noch als... _unkonventionell _bezeichnen konnte.

Er trug eine schwarze, schmal geschnittene Hose, dazu passende, elegante Lederschuhe und ein Jackett, dass seine breiten Schultern auf gerade zu verbotene Art und Weise betonte. Aber was ausschlaggebend dafür war, dass ich einerseits dahin schmelzen, aber andererseits in Gelächter ausbrechen wollte, war folgendes: Das weiße Hemd hing ihm schlampig aus der Hose, die Krawatte war am Kragen viel zu weit und der Knoten sah verdächtig nach einem ganz normalen Doppelknoten aus. Die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes waren aufgeknöpft und enthüllten die festen, wohlproportionierten Muskeln seiner Brust. Ich spürte, wie sich eine prickelnde Hitze in mir ausbreitete und in meinen Wangen festsetzte. Das war ein Anblick für Götter, den man höchstens in einem renomierten Männer-Modemagazin zu sehen erwartete. Die Tatsache, dass Edward scheinbar nicht dazu in der Lage war, sich ordentlich anzuziehen amüsierte mich, doch vor allem ließ sie mein Herz schneller schlagen, weil Edwards ganzem Auftreten plötzlich eine jugendliche Unbeschwertheit anhaftete und seinem Verhalten eine entzückende Unschuld verlieh. Seine dunkle, zynische Art schien auf wundersame Weise verschwunden zu sein und gab den Blick frei auf einen ganz anderen Edward, der mich nur noch mehr um den Verstand brachte. Der Impuls zu lachen verschwand augenblicklich. An Edwards Aussehen war beim besten Willen nichts Lächerliches zu finden, stattdessen war er... _heiß_. Sein bronzenes Haar war noch feucht vom Duschen; einzelne Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn, als wären sie für ein Fotoshooting mit viel Aufwand möglichst lässig drapiert worden. Ich suchte nach einer besonders spöttischen Bemerkung, um meine offensichtliche Hingerissenheit an Aussagekraft zu nehmen

"Dein Krawattenknoten ist sehr... _fantasievoll_." Das letzte Wort triefte vor Ironie. "Danke. Ich dachte mir, dass man bei einer Kunstausstellung gut auf die langweilige, spießige Standartversion verzichten kann." Edward verzog keine Miene, doch seine Augen funkelten vergnügt. Er schien so... jung und unbeschwert und in Sachen Anzug auf so eine liebenswürdige Art und Weise unbedarft und hilflos, dass es mir den Atem raubte. "In Anbetracht dessen, dass es sich um eine formelle Kunstausstellung handelt, würde ich dir vielleicht doch eher zur langweiligen, spießigen Standartversion raten", erwiderte ich und wiederholte mit voller Absicht die Adjektive, mit denen er den konventionellen Krawattenknoten bedacht hatte. _Scheinbar gibt es doch etwas, das Mr. Perfekt nicht kann,_ dachte ich mit dem Anflug von Schadenfreude und verkniff mir in letzter Sekunde das Lachen, um meine Worte nichtnachträglich um ihre Seriosität zu bringen. "Du meinst es ist zu ausgefallen, um als formell zu gelten?" Edward runzelte gespielt nachdenklich die Stirn und sah an sich hinab. "Auf jeden Fall. Oder kannst du keinen langweiligen, spießigen Krawattenknoten binden?", fragte ich scheinheilig. Zu meiner Überraschung bestritt er das Offensichtliche nicht weiter. "Touche. Die wenigen Anlässe, bei denen ich Krawatten tragen musste, lassen sich an einer Hand abzählen. Ich werde Alice suchen gehen müssen; du weißt nicht zufällig wo sie ist?"

Mein neu gewonnenes Selbstbewusstsein und der Mut, die ich beide im Zusammenhang mit unserem letzten Kuss erlangt hatte, als ich über meinen Schatten gesprungen und ein paar meiner Dämonen besiegt hatte, ließ mich erneut mit einer waghalsigen Antwort liebäugeln. "Das nicht, aber ich kann dir helfen." Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, trat ich auf ihn zu und widmete mich der Aufgabe, ihn gesellschaftstauglich zu machen. Als ich die Knöpfe seines Hemdes schloss, kämpfte ich mit meiner Verlegenheit und meinen bebenden Fingern. Hoffentlich übersah Edward das aufgrund seiner Überraschung. Der Geruch von Aftershave oder Duschgel stieg mir in die Nase und ich beeilte mich, mein Werk zu vollenden und vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Seit dem Kuss war mein Vertrauen in meine Widerstandsfähigkeit gegenüber seinen Vorzügen erheblich gesunken. Würde er noch Mal mitmachen oder hatte ich ihn bloß überrumpelt? Edward starrte mich in unverhohlenem Erstaunen an. "Mein Dad hatte auch immer seine Schwierigkeiten mit Krawatten", sagte ich und bemühte mich, die Befangenheit abzuschütteln, die mich beim Gedanken an den Kuss befallen hatte. Zwischen Edward und mir war ein klärendes Gespräch überfällig und der ungewisse Ausgang von ebendiesem bereitete mir Sorgen.

"Wow, Danke." Er war definitiv beeindruck. Ich entschloss mich, für heute den Rückzug anzutreten und die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Ich würde ganz bestimmt kein Thema anschlagen, dass mir die Laune an Renees großem Tag verderben würde. Das bisschen Enthusiasmus war ich ihr schuldig. Aber da ich diese Unterhaltung unbedingt mit einer Stichelei beenden wollte, drehte ich mich im Weggehen noch einmal um und bemerkte mit einem hoffentlich zuckersüßen Lächeln: "Ähm, du solltest vielleicht noch dein Hemd in die Hose stopfen, oder willst du das auch als très chics verkaufen?" Mit Edwards heftiger Reaktion hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Sie schien für meine harmlose Hänselei seltsam überzogen und unlogisch, da unser ganzes Gespräch ja genauso ironisch verlaufen war. Die ausgelassene Stimmung war von seinem Gesicht gewischt, stattdessen wirkte er geknickt, seine Körperhaltung verlor ihre Spannung und eine tiefe Falte grub sich in seine Stirn. Er sah niedergeschlagen aus. Durcheinander und ein wenig verstört drehte ich mich um. Plötzlich war da eine Verletzlichkeit in seinem Blick gewesen, die mich vollkommen aus der Bahn warf. Ich widerstand der Versuchung, über die Schulter zurückzublicken, um zu sehen, ob ich mir diesen ungreifbaren Ausdruck nur eingebildet hatte, oder ob die Fassade der kühlen, erhabenen Distanziertheit jegliche Gefühlsregungen getilgt und seinen Gesichtsausdruck geglättet hatte.

* * *

_Als kleine Amerkung zum Schluss: In der Regel mach ich das ja eher selten, dass ich dieselben Dialoge aus Edwards und aus Bellas Sicht schreibe, einfach weil das Gesprochene ja exakt das gleiche ist, und sich nur die Gedanken unterscheiden. Mir war einfach wichtig, noch mal zu zeigen, wie oft sich die zwei missverstehen, Situationen ganz anders auffassen, Stimmungen des anderen falsch interpretieren oder irgendwelche Vermutungen anstellen ... ich hoffe, dass mir das gelungen ist. In der Situation mit der Krawatte hat sich das so gut angeboten ;) ich hoffe mal, es war nicht langweilig oder so...  
Bis zum Wochenende :)  
_

_Und dir Christine, wünsch ich übrigens einen schönen Urlaub! _


End file.
